Tiempo atrás: PASADO
by Heredrha
Summary: En el tren,Hermione cae dormida y cuando despierta,está de nuevo en Hogwarts,sólo que...20 años atrás.¿Cómo volverá a su tiempo?Y aún peor,¿cómo se las arreglará para no interferir en el pasado?Sobre todo cuando descubra que las cosas no son como creía...
1. ¿Qué hago yo en Hogwarts?

Es mi primera historia en esta web, pero no el primer ff que he escrito. Hasta ahora publicaba exclusivamente en Potterfics. com, donde podéis encontrar también este fanfict bajo mi mismo Nick.

Disclaimer: sé que no lo vais a leer, pero se supone que tengo que decirlo. Los escenarios y la mayoría de los personajes (excepto algunos que pululan por ahí) pertenecen a Rowling. Yo sólo los tomo prestados para entretenerme, y sobre todo, entreteneros.

Ya sin más¡qué empiece una nueva aventura!

¿QUÉ HAGO YO EN HOGWARTS?

Hermione apoyó la cabeza en la pared, recostándose un poco más en el asiento del expreso de Hogwarts y cerró los ojos. Todo lo que había pasado en los últimos días le daba vueltas y más vueltas en su cerebro, como fugaces imágenes de una película que no hubiese visto. Era tan irreal, tan absurdo y tan lejano que ni siquiera sabía cómo sentirse. Notó que Harry se revolvía a su lado, incómodo, sin hallar una postura adecuada.

- Voy a dar una vuelta por el tren. Necesito despejarme un poco – anunció por fin el chico.

A su amiga no se le escapó que lo que en realidad deseaba era despedirse. Lo llevaba haciendo silenciosamente desde hacía dos días. Recorría el castillo, pasillo por pasillo, vagando sin dirección como uno de los numerosos fantasmas. De noche miraba los terrenos de Hogwarts, intentando grabar en su mente cada uno de sus infinitos detalles. No podía culparle, ella también había hecho lo mismo. Sentía una horrible angustia acumulada en su pecho cuando pensaba que no volvería jamás a ese colegio donde tan buenos (y malos) momentos habían vivido. Decidió dejarlo solo con su tristeza, pero Ron no pareció darse cuenta de las intenciones ocultas de Harry. O quizá sí, y sin embargo había ignorado sus deseos. Últimamente parecía haberse propuesto no dejar a solas a su mejor amigo en ninguna ocasión. Se levantó tras él y abrieron la puerta del compartimento.

- Os veo luego, chicos – les dijo en un susurro, antes de caer en un sueño intranquilo.

Al despertar, lo primero que notó fue que estaba tumbada horizontalmente. Movió los brazos y se dio cuenta de que estaba tapada por una sábana suave. Abrió los ojos despacio, muy confundida. Lo último que recordaba era haberse dormido en el expreso y ahora… ¿dónde estaba? No le costó ni un segundo reconocer el lugar. Durante seis años había dormido en una de aquellas camas con cortinas que separaban a su inquilino del resto de la habitación. Durante seis años había vivido en aquel lugar al que ya no esperaba regresar jamás… Retiró las mantas a un lado y se levantó de un salto.

- ¿Qué hago en Hogwarts?

La habitación estaba completamente vacía, tanto de personas como de objetos. Le recordaba mucho al aspecto que solían ofrecer cuando volvían de las vacaciones de verano. Salió de allí y bajó las escaleras. La sala común de Gryffindor también tenía un aspecto desolador. Se acercó a la chimenea, donde no ardía ningún fuego y observó, asombrada, que sus butacas preferidas no estaban. En su lugar había otras, incluso más viejas y gastadas que las que ella y sus amigos solían utilizar.

- ¿Qué está pasando? – se preguntó nuevamente en voz alta. – Debo estar soñando…

Se pellizcó con fuerza, segura de que nada de lo que vivía era real, pero se hizo mucho daño. Frotándose el brazo en el lugar donde ya empezaba a salirle un cardenal, abandonó la sala común a través del hueco del retrato.

- ¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó una voz arisca a sus espaldas. - ¿Qué estabas haciendo ahí dentro?

Hermione se dio la vuelta y vio a la Señora Gorda que, con los brazos en jarras, la increpaba de muy malos modos.

- Eso me gustaría saber a mí… - respondió más para sí que para el retrato.

- ¡Vete al despacho del director! Tienes mucho que explicarle, jovencita.

Como no se le ocurría ninguna idea mejor, se encaminó hacia donde le había indicado la guardiana de Gryffindor. Bajó por las escaleras móviles y recorrió varios pasillos, bajo la atenta mirada de los miles de habitantes de los cuadros con los que se cruzaba. Algunos se dirigían a ella, sorprendidos de que estuviese allí, pero no les hizo caso. Antes de que fuera consciente de ello, se encontraba enfrente de la gárgola que permitía el acceso al despacho del director. La miró fijamente, como si esperase que se apartase bajo la intensidad de su mirada.

- Si esto fuera un sueño, se apartaría para dejarme pasar. O yo sabría la contraseña.

Rebuscó en su memoria, casi esperando encontrar un rótulo grande y luminoso que le indicara la frase correcta. El problema era que ella no tenía mucha paciencia y, como no lo halló de inmediato, decidió probar suerte con lo primero que se le viniese a la cabeza.

- ¡Ábrete, Sésamo!

Que era una verdadera estupidez. Como cabía esperar, la gárgola no se movió, sino que se limitó a seguir plantada delante de ella, con su mirada vacía e irónica.

- ¿No? Pues… Yo, Hermione Granger, te ordeno que te abras para mí – clamó con voz autoritaria, pero el resultado fue el mismo. – Por favor… te lo suplico.

Así estuvo un buen rato, hasta que se hartó de verdad y gritó con todas sus fuerzas, mientras le pegaba una patada:

- ¡Ábrete de una vez!

Atónita, observó cómo la gárgola se echaba hacia un lado, descubriendo la entrada. "Tal vez sólo hacía falta un poco de fuerza bruta", se dijo a sí misma.

- ¿Quién anda ahí?

"O quizá no". Con paso tembloroso, se subió a las escaleras giratorias, pensando que quizá no debería sorprenderle demasiado que la hubiesen oído.

La imponente puerta de madera estaba entreabierta, y Hermione asomó la cabeza tímidamente, aún sin poder creerse lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Cuando se fijó en la conocida figura que la estaba esperando, a punto estuvo de desmayarse. O de echarse a llorar. Se acercó a él lentamente, con una quietud casi reverencial, tratando de cerciorarse una vez más de que no era un sueño.

- Profesor… - musitó emocionada.

El hombre la miró por encima de sus gafas de media luna y le sonrió con amabilidad.

- ¿La conozco? – preguntó suavemente.

- Profesor… - repitió de nuevo, llevándose una mano a la boca para contener un sollozo. – ¿No me reconoce? Soy yo, Hermione Granger.

- Lo siento muchísimo, señorita Granger. Quizá me estoy haciendo más viejo de lo que creía, pero no consigo recordarla – movió su mano en un gesto elegante. – Siéntese, por favor. ¿Podría decirme qué hace usted aquí?

Hermione obedeció, aturdida, sin poder dejar de mirarlo. Y entonces se dio cuenta. No estaba exactamente como lo recordaba (bueno, eso sin contar que se hallaba vivo). Su rostro tenía menos arrugas, como si no hubiese sufrido tantas preocupaciones en los últimos años. Una ligerísima sospecha comenzó a instalarse en su interior. ¿Por qué si no iba a olvidarse de ella?

- No sé qué estoy haciendo aquí – confesó. – Me quedé dormida en el expreso de Hogwarts y cuando me desperté… estaba en una habitación de la torre de Gryffindor.

Dumbledore alzó las níveas cejas, sorprendido.

- Señorita, - indicó con cortesía, aunque muy serio – son las diez y media de la mañana. El expreso aún no ha partido de King's Cross.

- ¿Qué no ha partido…? – repitió Hermione, confusa. – ¡Faltaban unas dos horas para llegar a Londres!

El anciano director se recostó en su asiento, mirándola muy fijamente. Hermione supuso que la debía estar tomando por loca. Agradeció que al menos no lo expresase en voz alta.

- ¿Es usted alumna de Hogwarts?

- Sí, acabo de terminar sexto. Pertenezco a Gryffindor – alzó la vista hacia él, desolada. – No entiendo nada. ¿Cómo es posible que no se acuerde de mí¿Qué está pasando? Cuando me dormí usted estaba…

La sospecha aumentó aún más, hasta adquirir proporciones descomunales. Algo le decía que no debía terminar esa frase. Sintiéndose un poco estúpida, se decidió a aclarar de una vez por todas sus dudas.

- ¿Qué día es hoy?

- Uno de septiembre – contestó, como si la pregunta fuera lo más natural del mundo. Por su parte, Hermione abrió la boca asombradísima – de 1977 – completó.

- ¿Qué? – la chica dio un salto en su asiento y se puso en pie. - ¿Ha dicho 1977¿Está de broma?

- No es ninguna broma, señorita Granger – respondió con calma.

- ¡Oh, por Merlín! – susurró, desplomándose en la silla. – Creo que… creo que he retrocedido en el tiempo.

Dumbledore no hizo ningún gesto de asombro. Volvió a clavar sus azules ojos en la joven.

- ¿Puede demostrarlo?

Hermione lo observó atentamente. ¿Qué podía decirle? Cualquier cosa del futuro podría habérsela inventado.

- Usted… - intentó sin muchas esperanzas – usted derrotó a Grindelwald.

- Sí, es cierto – concedió sin inmutarse. - Lo dice en los cromos de las ranas de chocolate.

Vale. Sí que había sido una prueba de lo más absurda. Cualquiera podría saber eso. Tenía que haber algo que, en aquella época, muy pocos supieran. Se devanó los sesos, tratando de encontrar algo. Y entonces…

- Lord Vol-voldemort, en sus tiempos de colegio era conocido como Tom Ryddle.

Por primera vez, el director pareció impresionado. Se quedó unos segundos en silencio, interiorizando la información que acababa de recibir, sopesando el grado de sinceridad de sus palabras.

- ¿Y no sabe cómo ha llegado hasta aquí? – preguntó finalmente.

- No – respondió rápidamente Hermione. Estaba todavía muy confusa, pero que Dumbledore la creyese la tranquilizaba un poco.

- ¿Ni por qué?

- No. Entonces… ¿usted me cree?

Dumbledore no contestó inmediatamente. Apoyó las manos en la mesa y juntó los dedos, componiendo ese gesto tan suyo.

- No hay mucha gente que conozca la identidad de Voldemort. Y mucho menos, que hable tan a la ligera de ello.

Hermione se ruborizó ligeramente, sin saber si había sido o no un reclamo por su actitud. No obstante, el anciano director le sonrió con bondad y le preguntó:

- ¿De qué época viene exactamente, señorita Granger?

- De 1997.

Dumbledore suspiró y tras reflexionar unos instantes, dictaminó:

- Creo que hasta que averigüemos que está haciendo aquí y cómo puede regresar hasta su tiempo de origen, debería comportarse como una alumna más. Es decir, asistir a clase con los otros chicos y actuar normalmente. Por supuesto, tendremos que inventar una buena tapadera. Diremos que cursó sus estudios anteriormente en Beauxbattons. ¿Qué le parece?

- Estoy de acuerdo – respondió Hermione, sintiendo un nudo en el estómago. ¿Significaría eso que tendría que quedarse mucho tiempo allí?

- Le proporcionaré ropa y libros, antes de que lleguen sus nuevos compañeros. – Hizo una pausa y después añadió. – Por seguridad, deberíamos cambiarle el apellido. ¿Qué le parece… - se lo pensó un momento - "Hermione Random"?

- Me parece bien. Haré lo que usted me pida.

- En ese caso… me gustaría pedirle un favor muy importante – se puso muy serio. – Debe recordar que el futuro que usted conoce es consecuencia de lo ocurrido en años o incluso siglos anteriores. Manipular el pasado es algo muy peligroso, pues ni el más sabio puede calcular el alcance de los cambios ocasionados. Debo pedirle que se abstenga de demostrar conocimiento de los actos que ocurrirán y mucho menos, influir en los implicados para que éstos varíen su comportamiento. Por muy buena que sea su intención, puede provocar un daño irreparable.

Hermione pestañeó repetidamente. Ni siquiera había pensado en eso, pero tenía mucho sentido. De repente le dio miedo producir una catástrofe por el mero hecho de estar allí.

- Seré responsable – dijo, y al expresarlo en voz alta, le pareció aún más difícil.

Horas después, se encontraba sentada en el Gran Comedor. Se sentía tremendamente incómoda, allí sola, mientras que algunos profesores iban llegando y ocupaban sus asientos. Hermione nunca se había fijado en la inmensidad de aquella estancia, o al menos, nunca antes se había sentido tan insignificante y desolada como en ese momento. Notaba las miradas curiosas de los profesores, pero nadie le hizo ninguna pregunta, así que no le costó deducir que Dumbledore ya había hablado con ellos. Se preguntó si les habría explicado su verdadera situación, o también pensaba ocultarles la verdad, como a los alumnos. Afortunadamente, un familiar bullicio se comenzó a oír en el salón, procedente de la entrada del castillo y se encontró deseando fervientemente que el comedor se llenase. Necesitaba sentir alboroto a su alrededor, para acallar todas las dudas que se acumulaban en su cerebro.

El ruido aumentó y las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron. Lo primero que vio entrar fue un grupo de chicas mayores, que se dirigieron hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Destacaba entre todas una hermosísima pelirroja de brillantes ojos verdes. Hermione no tardó ni un segundo en reconocerla: esa era Lily. Se quedó alucinada, ni siquiera Ginny era tan guapa. ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? En ese año, los padres de Harry debían estar en séptimo.

Las chicas se acercaron a ella, con curiosidad. Lily, que llevaba una insignia de prefecta y una con las iniciales "PA", se sentó enfrente y le sonrió con dulzura.

- ¿Eres nueva?

- Sí, hasta el año pasado estudié en la academia Beauxbatons – ¡Horror! Había intentado poner acento francés, pero luego pensó que no podría mantenerlo si se quedaba mucho tiempo, así que el resultado había sido un ridículo balbuceo.

Las jóvenes la miraron un poco extrañadas, pero ninguna se rió. Hermione estaba segura de que pensaban que era retrasada.

- Yo soy Lilian Evans y ellas Alexa Johnson, – señaló a una chica negra, alta y muy atractiva - Valerie Dawson – una joven de pelo negro y brillantes ojos oscuros que estaba a su izquierda.

- Frey Bergman – se adelantó una muchacha con el cabello rubio platino y ojos azules, que tenía el aspecto de diosa escandinava que proclamaba su nombre.

- Hermione… Random. Encantada de conoceros.

La gente había comenzado a entrar en el Gran Comedor, armando un gran bullicio. Hermione se giró hacia la puerta y el corazón le dio un vuelco. Acercándose hacia ellas venía Harry. Estuvo a punto de gritar. ¡Él también había viajado en el tiempo! No obstante, a pesar de su euforia, se fijó en los ojos del chico justo a tiempo. Eran castaños, no verdes, así que tenía que ser James. El parecido era tan asombroso que más que su padre parecía su clon. Sonrió al ver que estaba casi a su altura. Seguro que el reencuentro con Lily iba a ser alucinante.

- ¡Evans! – gritó. "¿Evans¡Bah! Seguro que es su nombre de guerra". – Estás aún más maravillosa de lo que recordaba. – "¡Buen comienzo, sí señor!"

- Que te den, Potter. – contestó sin volverse. "¿Eh?" – Ya te he dicho mil veces que no te acerques a mí.

- Pero Lily… No seas así. James ha madurado mucho – intervino otro chico, conciliador. ¿De qué le sonaba?

- ¿En serio¿Ya ha dejado de despeinarse el pelo? – James retiró la mano inmediatamente, que ya se dirigía hacia su cabeza.

- Déjalo, Lunático. ¿Qué sería de la vuelta al colegio sin las borderías de Evans?

"¿Lunático¡Es el profesor Lupin! Bueno… ahora más bien el alumno Lupin". James se sentó malhumorado, dejándole un hueco a su amigo, ajeno a las conjeturas de Hermione. "La verdad, alucinante sí que ha sido. Al menos para mí. Espera un momento… si están James y Lupin, aquí falta…"

- Hola preciosa. ¿Y tú quien eres? – Hermione miró a su derecha, donde un chico guapísimo estaba a menos de dos palmos de ella. Ni en mil años lo hubiese reconocido, de no ser porque un muchacho gordito se agarró a él para no caerse al suelo. - ¡Maldita sea, Peter¿Cómo puedes ser tan patoso¿No ves que estoy hablando con esta preciosidad?

Hermione se quedó boquiabierta. ¡Peter Pettigrew! La rata traidora estaba a un metro de ella. Le apetecía estrangularle, y a punto estuvo de hacerlo. En el último momento se contuvo. "Cálmate, Hermione. No debes influir en el pasado".

- Yo soy Sirius Black – se presentó con la sonrisa más seductora que Hermione había visto jamás. ¡Justo lo que pensaba! El gruñón Sirius Black, el primer hombre en escapar de Azkaban, el recientemente fallecido padrino de Harry… ¡le estaba tirando los tejos! "¡Esto es una pesadilla! No puede estar ocurriendo de verdad"

- ¡Ya la has asustado, Sirius! – terció Lupin al ver su cara – No le hagas caso, él es así.

- Oye, no hables de mí como si no estuviera aquí.

Lupin le ignoró completamente. Se levantó y extendió su mano por encima de la mesa.

- Bienvenida a Hogwarts. Mi nombre es Remus Lupin. Este – dijo señalando al chico de su izquierda – es James Potter. Y el que casi se cae es Peter Pettegrew.

- Mucho gusto. Me llamo Hermione Random – respondió estrechando su mano.

El banquete de bienvenida nunca le había pasado tan rápido. Comió con ansias y trató de responder de forma satisfactoria a todas las preguntas que le hicieron, dando gracias interiormente el haber pensado previamente la mayoría de ellas. Se unió a las amigas de Lily para ir hasta la torre de Gryffindor. Iba a compartir habitación con ellas, pues estaba en su mismo curso, y además se sentía mucho más cómoda con ellas que con los Merodeadores. No obstante, tuvo que acostumbrarse a su presencia, pues nada más llegar a la sala común, se formó una especie de fiesta de bienvenida. Los de primer año acudieron rápidamente a su cita con las sábanas, demasiado aturdidos y asustados como para hacer algo más, pero los de los demás cursos se quedaron allí, ignorando el cansancio del largo viaje. Mientras la mayoría se saludaba con efusividad y se ponían al tanto de las experiencias veraniegas, los cuatro chicos de séptimo se acercaron a ella con, al parecer, la no tan sana intención de averiguar absolutamente todo sobre ella.

A pesar de lo abrumada que se sentía por toda la expectación generada, no pudo evitar quedarse embobada viendo el parecido que tenía Harry con James. Eran prácticamente idénticos, salvo por dos detalles: el color de sus ojos y su nariz. Al percatarse de la atención que había despertado en ella, James sonrió con picardía, marcando una nueva diferencia. Jamás había visto a Harry dedicarle una sonrisa a sí a nadie, ni siquiera a Ginny. En ese momento, dirigió su vista hacia Lupin. Había cambiado mucho. Sus cabellos eran de color castaño y, lógicamente, no tenía ninguna cana. Era muy educado y hablaba con voz suave, responsable; y, de alguna manera, tenía un aire de madurez superior al de los demás chicos de su edad. Hermione enseguida supuso que su condición de licántropo tenía mucho que ver, pues seguramente lo había obligado a crecer deprisa. Decidió no dirigir la vista hacia Colagusano: le importaba un pimiento si había cambiado o no, en lo único que podía pensar al verle era en la traición que tal vez ya se estaba gestando.

Sirius interrumpió sus pensamientos al hacerle una pregunta y Hermione se volvió hacia él. Definitivamente estaba tan distinto a como ella lo conoció que parecía otra persona. Era muy alto, el más alto de los tres, de hecho (había excluido a Colagusano hasta de sus comparaciones, aunque no tenía importancia, ya que era sorprendentemente bajo). Su cuerpo estaba muy bien formado, con una espalda ancha y fuerte, proporcional a su elevada estatura. Era evidente que hacía mucho ejercicio. Quizá lo que le llamó más la atención fue su pelo, que ella recordaba siempre desgreñado y con poca vitalidad. El Sirius que estaba frente a ella tenía el cabello negro brillante y, al contrario que el de James, caía sobre su rostro con armónico descuido, enmarcando dos brillantes ojos grises. Hermione nunca se había fijado en los ojos del padrino de Harry. Eran casi del mismo tono que los de los Malfoy, pero desprendían una luz cálida y amable inexistente en los ojos de aquellos.

- Hola capitán – interrumpió una chica, caminando hacia James con movimientos felinos.

- Hola, Asher – respondió el joven, ignorando la caída de pestañas con que le había obsequiado la Gryffindor.

- Romy – corrigió ella.

James la miró con cierta estupefacción, pero esbozó una sonrisa educada y le preguntó:

- ¿Qué tal el verano?

- Lo pasé bien, aunque eché de menos Hogwarts… - se acercó un poco más – y sobre todo, a algunos habitantes de Hogwarts, no sé si me entiendes.

Hermione pensó que era imposible no entender a lo que se refería, porque hasta Pettigrew parecía haberlo captado. Sirius cruzó con ella una mirada divertida, mientras disimulaba su sonrisa. En un rápido movimiento, Asher estiró el brazo y James se echó hacia atrás de forma casi imperceptible. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar que ella rozara la pechera de su túnica (no en vano había sido la Buscadora del equipo los tres últimos años). Soltó un curioso gorjeo y se llevó una mano a los ojos, como si algo la acabara de deslumbrar.

- ¿Qué es eso que tanto brilla en tu túnica, capitán¿También te han hecho Premio Anual?

- Sí – respondió James, que parecía a punto de echar a correr.

- Es una lástima que este sea tu último año. Seguro que podrían hacerte una insignia especial para ti… - se humedeció los labios en un gesto que seguramente pretendía ser sensual - ¿Quién más es Premio Anual?

- ¡Evans! – chilló James, mucho más alto de lo que pretendía. La aludida, que estaba bastante cerca, aunque de espaldas, se volteó sorprendida.

- ¿Sí? – preguntó.

Romualda Asher la miró de arriba abajo, deteniéndose más tiempo en la reluciente insignia con las iniciales "PA".

- Enhorabuena – la felicitó con rudeza, en el mismo tono que habría utilizado para insultarla.

Esa pareció la señal para que Lily diera por concluida la fiesta inaugural. Haciendo gala de la gran autoridad recientemente adquirida, envió a todo el mundo a dormir. Hubo débiles protestas aquí y allá, pero enseguida se disolvió la reunión y cada cual se fue a su habitación.

Hermione fue de las últimas en subir, ya que Sirius la había retenido un poco más, ofreciéndole "toda la ayuda que pudiera necesitar". Cuando por fin llegó a su nuevo cuarto, dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro. Las primeras horas en el pasado habían resultado más duras de lo que había imaginado.

- Y bien¿qué te han parecido nuestros compañeros de Casa? – le preguntaron de repente, demostrando que aún le quedaban algunos minutos más de tortura.

- Ehhh… un poco efusivos – respondió sin pensarlo demasiado, acordándose de los Merodeadores.

Lily empezó a reírse, demostrando que apoyaba su opinión. Alexa Johnson, que estaba revolviendo en su baúl, también cruzó con ella una mirada de comprensión. Entonces la puerta del baño se abrió, y antes de que Frey saliera, Valerie se escurrió hábilmente entre la nórdica y el quicio de la puerta, cosa que no pareció sorprender a ninguna.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – preguntó la rubia, mirándolas divertida.

- Hermione nos ha comentado que los chicos de Gryffindor son un poco "efusivos" – le explicó Alexa.

- Espero que no te hayan asustado… Se han vuelto locos al ver a una chica nueva con la que practicar sus armas de seducción – hizo un gesto despectivo.

- Oh, sí. Por tu bien, intenta que se les pase pronto. A pesados no les gana nadie – suspiró Lily, recostándose sobre su cama.

- Ya, claro¡cómo si no te gustara tener a Potter loco por ti!

A Lily se le encendió la cara de pura rabia. Sus ojos soltaban chispas verdes como si fueran maldiciones asesinas.

- ¡Por supuesto que no soporto tener a Potter todo el día detrás de mí! Es idiota, egocéntrico, infantil, plasta, insoportable…

- Vamos, una joya de hombre – la apoyó Alexa.

Lily se relajó y miró a su amiga agradecida. Después fijó su vista en Frey con cara de "chúpate esa". Sólo que su gesto arrogante quedó un poco empañado por Alexa, que tras ella, gesticulaba con los labios formando la frase "sí que le gusta". Hermione sonrió, ella mejor que nadie podía asegurar que a Lily le encantaba la atención que recibía por parte de James. O al menos, muy pronto iba a ser así.

Frey decidió que no le convenía discutir más con la irritada e irritable pelirroja, así que se volvió hacia la nueva con solemnidad, como si se viese en el deber moral de instruirle acerca de los Merodeadores.- Sobre todo ten cuidado con Sirius Black – ignoró la carcajada de sus dos compañeras. – Es el que más empeño va a poner y no te recomiendo que caigas en sus redes.

- Habla por experiencia propia – aclaró Alexa, siempre tan servicial. Se ganó una mirada furibunda de Frey, pero no pareció importarle.

- ¿Estuviste con Si…, con Black?

- Cuando íbamos a quinto. Salimos tres veces – por su tono de voz, no era un recuerdo muy agradable.

- Oh¿no os fue bien?

- ¡Ja! – soltó Frey tan repentinamente que la sobresaltó. – No creo que Sirius Black haya tenido una mala cita en su vida – "¿A qué viene esa manía de llamarle siempre por su nombre completo?", se preguntó Hermione intrigada. – Todo fue perfecto, él era encantador, maravilloso, simpático, atento... Y claro, yo me quedé pillada por él. Pero¡cómo no!, al poco tiempo perdió el interés y ya no quiso nada más conmigo – su voz ya sonaba furiosa, pero repentinamente se puso muy tiesa y añadió con soltura. – Pero ya lo he superado.

- Sí, a nadie le cabe ninguna duda – replicó Lily, vengativa.

- ¡Ya no tengo ningún interés en él!

- Yo no he dicho eso. Simplemente, todavía te cuesta asumirlo.

- Es que a Frey lo que le fastidia es el rechazo. Es el único que la dejó a ella y no al revés – completó Alexa.

- No es cierto, no es eso.

En ese momento, Valerie salió oportunamente del baño y se incorporó a la conversación.

- ¿De qué habláis?

- De Frey y Black.

- Oh¿por qué se lo recordáis? – les peguntó sinceramente apenada. - No te preocupes, cielo, que te rechazara no significa nada. Él es así con todas. De hecho, consuélate, por aquella época fuiste de las que más duró – prosiguió, de una forma que ella debía considerar alentadora.

Sin embargo, el comentario fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Sin una palabra más, Frey se tumbó en la cama y cerró las cortinas con furia. Ni siquiera les deseó buenas noches.

- ¿Qué he dicho?

- Déjalo, Val, ya sabes que no es de la misma opinión que nosotras.

Poco después, las demás también se acostaron. Cansadas como estaban, se durmieron enseguida. Todas menos Hermione. ¡Tenía tantas cosas en que pensar!

Pues hasta aquí el primer capítulo. Si habéis llegado hasta este punto¿qué menos que un review para contarme que os ha parecido¿Qué opináis de las amigas de Lily? Sé que no ha sido todo lo entretenido que debiera, pero necesitaba introducir la historia. El siguiente ya es bastante mejor.

Aclaraciones:

1. Primero, un poco de culturilla: Respecto a "Frey", en realidad es nombre de un dios escandinavo, dios de la lluvia, del sol naciente y de la fertilidad. Su hermana "Freya" (o "Freyja", en versión más antigua) representa el amor de juventud o de doncella, era la diosa nórdica del amor, de la belleza, de las profecías, de la atracción entre hombres y mujeres, de la magia, de la sexualidad, de la lujuria, de la vegetación, de la curación y del liderazgo. ¿Adivináis por cuál de los dos ha sido nombrada este personaje? El apellido es en honor de Ingmar Bergman, famoso director sueco creador de películas como "la hora del lobo" o "el séptimo sello".

2. Pregunta¿Os recuerda Romualda Asher a alguien? Sobre su puesto de buscadora, sé que ha habido bastante confusión con respecto al puesto de James en el equipo. Me he basado en las fuentes que afirman (creo que procedentes de la propia Rowling) que en realidad era cazador y no buscador.

3. Este fic tiene un lado cómico muy importante, que apenas se ha podido entrever en este primer cap. Pero es que¿cómo retratar a los Merodeadores sin un poco de humor?

4. Finalmente, tengo demasiado encadenada toda la historia como para basarme en el 7º libro, así que si no tenéis planeado leerlo en inglés, no temáis que os vaya a desvelar nada. El próximo cap se titulará "HACIENDO AMISTADES", y os adelanto que es un título irónico. Harán aparición otros personajes que serán de gran importancia para el fic. ¡Estad atentos!


	2. Haciendo amistades

_¡Hola¡Bienvenidas/os al segundo capítulo! Antes que nada, me gustaría agradecer los reviews que he recibido en el capítulo anterior. Muchísimas gracias a:_ Nami-Haruno, daphnegranger, ARYLU, BiAnK rAdClifFe, LatexoHPo, Lalix, Vale, MoLly Strife y rachel black87_. También me gustaría saludar a_ el santo pegaso _y a_ Dark Rachel_ a los que imagino que también gusta mi historia_ ;p

_Siempre que me plantéis dudas, preguntas o sugerencias, os contestaré individualmente. De igual modo, si en algún momento queréis que lo haga, sólo tenéis que pedirlo._

_Aclaraciones antes del cap: _

_- A_ LatexoHPo_: Por supuesto que saldrá Severus, será un personaje bastante importante en el ff. En este cap tiene una pequeña aparición (como verás, "estelar")_

_- He tratado de reunir toda la información posible, y para todo lo que, por llamarlo de alguna manera, es "histórico", me he basado en, para mí, la mejor recopilación de HP en español (eldiccionario. org). Si incluyo alguna variación, ya os lo indicaré._

_- Por último, para que no os perdáis, iré poniendo de vez en cuando las fechas en las que nos encontramos._

_Y ahora... simplemente el cap._

**HACIENDO AMISTADES**

(Viernes, 2 sept de 1977)

Un ruido chirriante y agudo despertó a Hermione. Tardó unos segundos en orientarse y recordar dónde estaba. Como no conseguía dormir, la noche anterior se le había ocurrido que podía empezar a leer los libros que iban a utilizar ese curso. No recordaba jamás haber empezado a clase sin tener ni idea de lo que se iba a dar y le horrorizaba la idea de que en el último año faltara a su buena costumbre. Aunque se encontrara a más de dos años de su nacimiento…

- ¡Val¡Apaga ese cacharro infernal! – gruñó Alexa con voz somnolienta.

- Ya voy…

Cuando el sonido cesó, las chicas comenzaron a desperezarse y tratar de salir de la cama de la manera más apacible que pudieran.

- En buena hora se me ocurrió regalártelo – musitó Lily.

- Ah¿pero fuiste tú?

Frey ya no tenía ese aspecto de fría y radiante diosa que tanto había llamado la atención a Hermione. Su larga melena rubia estaba enredada y le cubría la mayor parte de la cara, lo que unido a la mirada furiosa de sus cristalinos ojos le daba cierta pinta de chiflada. Desde luego, muy buen despertar no tenía.

Después de unas cuantas peleas para decidir quién iba a ser la primera en entrar al baño, las cinco chicas, ya duchadas, vestidas y peinadas, bajaron a la sala común. Allí se encontraron con la mayor parte de sus compañeros de Gryffindor, lo cual no era extraño, ya que el primer día de cada curso la gente no tenía problemas en levantarse temprano. Otro gallo cantaría dentro de una semana, no digamos ya en mayo o junio.

Fueron todos juntos hasta el Gran Comedor, donde disfrutaron de un copioso desayuno, amenizado por las historias veraniegas de muchos de ellos. Cuando faltaban quince minutos para las clases, la profesora McGonagall pasó por la mesa de Gryffindor repartiendo los horarios. A los alumnos de séptimo se los dio sin muchos miramientos; sin embargo, al llegar a Hermione, frenó su ritmo y la miró de forma evaluadora.

- Bien, señorita Random, tengo entendido que habló con el director sobre las asignaturas que desea cursar.

- Sí, profesora.

La observó unos segundos más, dudando si era buena idea permitirle apuntarse a tantas asignaturas sin saber si podría con todas ellas.

- Espero que no sea demasiado para usted. Los EXTASIS no son ninguna tontería.

- Lo sé, profesora. No se preocupe, me esforzaré mucho.

Un poco más convencida, sacó un pergamino y, al apoyar su varita, se cubrió inmediatamente con el programa diario. Se lo entregó a Hermione y siguió con unos alumnos de tercero que se encontraban cerca.

Terminado el desayuno, los alumnos de séptimo se pusieron en pie y se dirigieron hacia el aula de Encantamientos, pues ésa era su primera clase. Val se despidió de sus amigas, ya que ella no cursaba dicha asignatura y fue a dar una vuelta por los terrenos de Hogwarts. Hermione siguió a las chicas, fingiendo que no sabía a dónde ir. Ya en la puerta se encontraron con otras dos jóvenes de Ravenclaw, que parecían estar esperándolas.

- Hermione, voy a presentarte a un par de amigas nuestras. Estas son Edith Adams y Lysandra Crouch – dijo Alexa.

Hermione las saludó con amabilidad y ellas le sonrieron. Lysandra era bastante guapa y casi tan alta como Alexa y Frey, aunque un poco más desgarbada. Llevaba el pelo, de un color castaño muy oscuro, atado en un moño en la parte superior de la cabeza, mostrando claramente unos llamativos pendientes plateados. Sus ojos azules pasaron de una a otra, alegres, aunque evitó posar la vista en Frey. Por su parte, Edith, era bajita y lo que se podría clasificar como "normal": cabello rubio oscuro, no muy largo, ojos castaños y tez blanquecina.

Mientras las chicas se ponían al día, fueron llegando los demás. Lo normal en las clases de EXTASIS es que hubiese alumnos de las cuatro Casas, pues había muchos menos estudiantes por asignatura de lo habitual. Sin embargo, Encantamientos debía ser una de las más frecuentes, pues allí sólo había gente de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw.

- ¡Adelante! – dijo el profesor Flitwick con su aguda vocecilla, abriendo la puerta del aula. – Sentaos de dos en dos, hoy trabajaremos por parejas.

Edith y Lysandra se sentaron juntas en un pupitre de la primera fila, al lado de dos alumnos de su Casa. Las Gryffindor ya se disponían a situarse tras ellas cuando Sirius se puso delante de Hermione, cortándole el paso.

- Tendrás el honor de ser mi pareja – le soltó, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Hermione lo miró confusa, sin saber qué decir. Remus, que ya se había sentado con Pettigrew, soltó una carcajada.

- Yo que tú aceptaría, Hermione. Puede que sea poco modesto que él lo ande proclamando por ahí, pero de verdad es bueno en Encantamientos.

- Soy bueno en todo, Remus – explicó Sirius con calma, mientras acorralaba discretamente a Hermione para que tuviera que sentarse.

- ¡Oye¿Me vas a dejar tirado? – preguntó James tras él, con voz dolida.

- No te preocupes, amigo. Seguro que a Evans no le importará ser "tu pareja".

Hermione tuvo que contenerse muchísimo para no reírse. Por un momento pensó que el ofrecimiento de Sirius era un intento de ligar con ella, pero al ver la cara de genuina alegría de James, se dio cuenta de que lo había hecho para juntar a los padres de Harry. El problema era que a Lily sí que parecía importarle, y mucho, tener que aguantar a James una clase entera. Y el énfasis que le había puesto Sirius a sus últimas palabras tampoco había colaborado para calmar sus ánimos. Miró a Alexa y Frey furiosa porque la hubiesen abandonado a su suerte, pero la nórdica se limitó a guiñarle un ojo y dirigirle una sonrisa burlona.

El profesor Flitwick esperó a que se sentasen todos y después comenzó una larga charla sobre la importancia de los EXTASIS y (aunque parecía imposible) lo cerca que estaban ya los exámenes. Después de quince minutos, se debió de convencer de que ya estaban lo suficientemente concienciados (según él; para Hermione, el adjetivo más adecuado era "asustados") y los instó a que repasaran por parejas algunos de los hechizos que habían aprendido en años anteriores, actuando como jueces entre ellos.

- Y bien ¿qué hace una chica como tú en un Hogwarts como este? – preguntó Sirius con una sonrisa, mientras le lanzaba distraídamente un hechizo silenciador al sapo que tenían sobre la mesa.

- Bueno… - Hermione meditó la respuesta unos instantes. – Supongo que me apetecía un cambio de aires – y sin decir una sola palabra (Flitwick les había pedido que trataran de utilizar hechizos no verbales), logró que el sapo adquiriera un color rojo chillón, a la vez que se llenaba de pequeños lunares violetas.

- No tienes acento francés – observó Sirius, justo antes de hacer levitar al pobre animal.

- Es que no soy francesa – aclaró Hermione - ¡_Reducio_!

- Sí, ya me parecía a mí que tu nombre no sonaba muy francés. "Hegmiond Gandóm" – imitó con bastante acierto. - ¡_Engorgio_! – hizo un movimiento casi perezoso con el brazo, y el sapo recuperó su tamaño normal.

- ¡No te imaginas la de veces que he oído eso! – Hermione decidió seguirle la corriente e hizo un gesto de hastío, provocando las risas del chico.

La clase se le pasó bastante rápido y tuvo que reconocer que Sirius no era exactamente como se había imaginado. Era muy simpático y, tal y como había asegurado, muy hábil con los hechizos, así que no le importó que el profesor les encargase un trabajo conjunto para el fin de semana.

Después tuvieron doble clase de Transformaciones. Valerie se unió a ellas, mientras que Alexa se fue a descansar. Poco después, Hermione se habría cambiado por ella. Siempre le habían gustado las lecciones de McGonagall, pero esta vez se le hicieron muy pesadas. Al igual que Flitwick, comenzó dándoles una larga lista de consejos para afrontar el último curso y cuando acabó, siguió con una extensa explicación que le llevó casi hora y media. Cuando al fin sonó el timbre que anunciaba el final de la clase, todos salieron de allí con cara de agobio y sobre todo, mucha hambre.

Comieron con calma, hablando del primer día de clase y comentando la montaña de deberes que tenían que hacer ya. A Hermione sólo le quedaba una clase ese día: Runas Antiguas, pero Lily estaba agobiadísima. Además de Runas (a la que también asistía Frey) tenía Historia de la Magia, y se pasó media comida protestando porque a alguien se le hubiera ocurrido la feliz idea de hacer que el profesor Binns les soltara un rollo impresionante sobre guerras ocurridas hacía tropecientos años un viernes a última hora. Omitió el hecho de que más absurdo era que a ella se le hubiese antojado estudiar semejante aburrimiento de asignatura.

- ¡Mierda! – soltó Lily, que ya estaba de muy mal humor. – Me he dejado el libro de Runas en la habitación.

- Te acompaño – se ofreció Frey. – Quiero cambiar los zapatos, éstos me están matando.

Se giró hacia Hermione con su gracia y soltura características y comprobó que aún estaba con el postre.

- No tardaremos. Espéranos en el hall¿vale?

Hermione asintió y las vio alejarse deprisa. Siguió mordisqueando distraída la manzana, escuchando a Alexa describirle con pelos y señales la boda de su hermano mayor. No fue hasta que le comentó que su cuñada estaba embarazada, que no cayó en la cuenta de que Alexa debía de ser tía de Angelina Johnson.

- ¡Oh, vaya! – le dijo Alexa, un poco preocupada. – Creo que se te está haciendo tarde.

Consultó su reloj y vio que era cierto. En menos de un segundo, se levantó, se despidió de la chica y salió disparada hacia la salida del comedor.

- Se te ha caído esto – dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Hermione se dio la vuelta rápidamente y tomó la pluma que le ofrecía el chico. Sin apenas mirarlo, le dio las gracias y se dispuso a seguir andando, pero cuando ya se estaba girando, él volvió a hablarle.

- He oído que estudiaste en Beauxbatons – "Las noticias vuelan", pensó con disgusto. – ¿Cómo es que te han puesto en Gryffindor? No te vi en la Ceremonia de Selección.

Se volvió a girar, pensando en una buena excusa que darle, y fue entonces cuando vio la corbata del joven, a rayas verdes y plateadas. "Slytherin, ahora es cuando vienen los insultos y las amenazas."

- Si necesitas ayuda para adaptarte, será mejor que me la pidas a mí. Tus compañeros de Casa no son muy…

- ¿Qué es lo que no somos? – preguntó Sirius de forma cortante. Él y sus amigos acababan de salir del Gran Comedor y no parecían demasiado contentos con la escena.

- ¡Hombre, hermanito, qué alegría volver a verte¿Qué tal las vacaciones? – era evidente que estaba sorprendido por la interrupción. Aún así fue capaz de componer una sonrisa de falso interés.

- Aléjate de ella, Regulus.

- ¿Ya te has autonombrado su guardaspaldas?

_Regulus Black_. Hermione recordó el tapiz en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place, que representaba el árbol genealógico de la familia Black, y donde Sirius no era más que una marca de quemadura. A su lado, sin embargo, se encontraba el nombre de su hermano; quien, al parecer se había unido a los mortífagos y había muerto a sus manos poco tiempo después, cuando quiso abandonarlos. Lo observó detenidamente. No debía ser mucho menor que él y de hecho, se parecían bastante. Ambos tenían el mismo porte elegante y el rostro atractivo. No obstante, Regulus tenía los ojos oscuros y su cabello, más corto, no tenía ese brillo tan especial que diferenciaba al de Sirius. Tampoco era tan alto como él, y su complexión era más ligera, con hombros y espalda más estrechos.

- No es asunto tuyo. Ocúpate de los de tu propia Casa.

- Cada año eres más desagradable – le recriminó el menor de los hermanos – Yo sólo trataba de ser amable, pero a ti se te debe escapar ese concepto.

- ¿No tienes clase ahora, Regulus?

- Siempre tan preocupado por la familia... – replicó con retintín. Luego se volvió a Hermione. – Encantado de conocerte. Lo dicho, si necesitas cualquier cosa, aquí me tienes – se apartó de ellos y se dirigió a la escalera. De repente, se acordó de algo y paró en seco, pero no se dio la vuelta. – Por cierto, hermanito, papá te envía recuerdos. Mamá me pidió que te transmitiera sus deseos de que te pudrieras en la miseria.

A Sirius no pareció molestarle demasiado el comentario. Se encogió de hombros con indiferencia y miró a Hermione. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero no llegó a pronunciar nada, porque Lily, desde la escalera, le gritó que se diera prisa o no llegarían a tiempo.

- Lo siento, tengo clase – se despidió rápidamente, y se fue con ellas.

Frey ya no llevaba aquellos zapatos de tacón de aguja, por lo que caminaba muy rápido. Lo cual, unido a sus largas piernas, dificultaba que Lily y Hermione le siguieran el ritmo. Frenaron de golpe al llegar a la entrada del aula de Runas Antiguas. En el lado derecho de la puerta, hablando en voz muy alta, estaban tres chicas de Slytherin. Una de ellas, la más alta y fuerte, se volteó hacia las recién llegadas y arrugó la nariz con disgusto.

- Ya decía yo que olía a sangre sucia.

Lily fingió no oírla y se apoyó en la pared, sujetándose el costado con una mano y jadeando suavemente. Hermione la imitó, pero no apartó la vista de las Slytherin.

- Diez galeones a que la nueva también es una de ellos – replicó otra con malicia.

La primera se acercó caminando de forma muy poco femenina y se plantó delante de Hermione, estudiándola con la mirada. Frey se movió incómoda, como si se estuviera conteniendo, y al final, preguntó con voz calmada:

- ¿Por qué no vuelves a tu lado del pasillo, Bulstrode?

- Hay días que me apetece mezclarme con la plebe, a fin de familiarizarme con su hedor – soltó bien alto, para que todos pudieran escucharlo.

- Pues no te acerques demasiado, no vaya a ser que se te pegue.

- Por una vez estamos de acuerdo. Tanto andar con sangre-sucias, ya apestas lo mismo que ellas, Bergman.

Frey se puso muy tiesa, como si la hubiesen pinchado, y le dirigió una mirada llena de desprecio a Bulstrode, pero antes de que pudiera replicar, Hermione se le adelantó. Ni siquiera supo por qué esas palabras acudieron a su boca, ya que ella nunca solía seguirles los juegos a esos clasistas arrogantes.

- Tal vez quieras que te rompa la nariz, así a ti te hago un favor y yo me quedo descansada.

Para empezar, era una amenaza sin fundamento. La tal Bulstrode era igual que un armario ropero y la podría haber machacado de un solo guantazo. Por suerte, no sólo no se lo tomó a mal, sino que esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Tenías razón, Mary – dijo mirando a su compañera de Casa. – Sangre sucia y además estúpida – luego se giró hacia ella y su tono de voz cambió – Escúchame bien, niñata. No sabes con quién te estás metiendo, así que te recomiendo que no andes por pasillos oscuros.

- No debiste hacerlo – le dijo Lily a Hermione en un susurro, cuando ya estaban en clase. – Últimamente andan muy crecidas. Ya sabes, con el rollo de Vo… - dudó un instante, y pareció cambiar de idea – del que-tú-ya-sabes y su odio por los muggles. No te conviene tener enemigas así.

Hermione asintió y levantó la cabeza. A unas mesas de distancia, las tres Slytherin la miraban fijamente. Bulstrode hizo un gesto con el dedo, como si se rebanase a sí misma el cuello y las otras se empezaron a reír quedamente.

"Genial. Más problemas"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

En cuanto acabó la clase, las chicas de Gryffindor se dieron mucha prisa en recoger todas sus cosas, porque Lily tenía que recorrer medio colegio para asistir a Historia de la Magia. La pelirroja salió disparada por la puerta y le faltó poco para darse de bruces con Sirius.

- Llegas un poco tarde, Black – dijo Frey burlonamente. – La clase ya ha terminado.

Sirius hizo una mueca.

- Precisamente, Bergman – se volvió hacia Hermione. – Oye¿tienes algo que hacer? Había pensado que podíamos empezar con el trabajo de Encantamientos, porque mañana voy a estar ocupado.

- Eh… sí, claro. ¿Dónde quieres ir?

- Hace un día estupendo¿qué tal si vamos fuera?

Justo cuando asintió, Hermione captó la mirada de advertencia de Frey. Lily ya se había marchado, pero ella se había quedado allí escuchando la conversación.

- Te veo más tarde – le dijo, un poco intimidada por su actitud.

Frey pareció convencerse de que no iba a ocurrirle nada y dejó de mirarla como a una niña en peligro. Se despidió de ella – a Sirius no le dijo nada – y se fue de allí caminando bien derecha.

- ¿Quieres que te lleve eso? – preguntó Sirius al ver la abultada mochila de la chica.

Hermione lo miró extrañada. "¿A qué se debe este exceso de amabilidad? Ni que yo fuera una inútil…"

- No es necesario, gracias.

Por primera vez, Sirius pareció un poco cortado. No obstante, tardó muy poco en reponerse. Se encogió de hombros y le mostró los dos libros que llevaba en la mano.

- Los he sacado de la biblioteca. Creo que con estos bastará.

- Supongo – respondió tras echarles un vistazo. Lo cierto es que el padrino de Harry tenía buen criterio.

Pasaron cerca de tres hora haciendo el trabajo, pero los dos se mostraron muy satisfechos con el resultado. A fin de cuentas, habían conseguido terminarlo antes de la cena, y todavía les quedaba el resto del fin de semana para acabar las otras tareas.

Sirius se estiró y cerró los libros. Se tumbó en el césped, recostando la cabeza sobre sus manos.

- Uf, no imaginé que íbamos a acabar tan pronto – se giró para mirar a Hermione, sentada a su lado y revisando aún los últimos párrafos. – Trabajas duro¿eh?

- Lo intento… - concedió distraída. – Oye¿no crees que deberíamos poner un par de puntos más en las conclusiones?

Se inclinó sobre él, señalándole la línea a la que se refería y sujetando con firmeza el pergamino, para que la brisa que se había despertado no lo llevase volando. Sirius se incorporó a medias para poder leerlo y entonces la mano de Hermione se apoyó directamente sobre su pecho. Ella esperaba expectante su respuesta, así que no se dio cuenta, pero Sirius recorrió su rostro con mirada interesada. Tras unos segundos de espera, y como no decía nada, Hermione despegó la vista del papel y se volvió hacia él. Se quedó de piedra al verlo tan cerca de su cara y más aún al darse cuenta de la forma con que parecía estudiarla. Tenía un brillo juguetón en los ojos que no le gustó nada.

Tras el momento de shock inicial, se apartó con brusquedad y enrolló el pergamino frenéticamente.

- Bueno, llevamos mucho tiempo con él, y estamos muy cansados… Supongo que puedo releerlo mañana y, con la cabeza fría, seguro que se me ocurrirá algo.

Se puso en pie de repente, ante la atónita mirada de Sirius.

- Entonces¿nos vamos? – preguntó él, levantándose con pereza.

- Sí, sí. Ya es casi la hora de cenar.

Hermione no entendía por qué se había puesto tan nerviosa, pero no podía evitar actuar así. No era sólo por lo que le había dicho Frey, realmente tenía la _desagradable_ sensación de que Sirius Black la miraba con mucho más interés del que debería. No sabía cómo comportarse, porque no estaba acostumbrada a provocar ese tipo de reacción en los chicos.

Entraron en el castillo y empezaron a subir las escaleras. A pesar de la turbación, Hermione tuvo la delicadeza de dejar que Sirius fuera ligeramente adelantado, como si no estuviera muy segura de hacia dónde quedaba la sala común. Torcieron por un atajo y Sirius levantó un tapiz, manteniéndolo en alto para que pasara ella. Fueron a dar a un pasillo que solía estar bastante transitado, pues era el camino más directo desde la biblioteca. Sin embargo, en esos momentos sólo había un alumno, que caminaba con pasos rápidos y desiguales. Al verlo, Sirius sacó su varita y apuntó a la espalda del muchacho.

- Le debo una desde el año pasado – susurró con rencor. - ¡_Tarantallegra_!

Sin embargo, el maleficio nunca llegó a su destino. En un rápido movimiento, Hermione desvió la varita de Sirius, haciendo que el delgado haz de luz chocara contra un retrato y lo tirara al suelo.

- ¿Qué has hecho? – el Merodeador le dirigió una mirada furiosa, al mismo tiempo que el otro joven se percataba de lo que acababa de ocurrir y se daba la vuelta.

- ¿Te parece normal maldecir a la gente por la espalda?

-¡Es lo que hace él¿Quién eres tú para…

No pudo continuar. En ese momento, el muchacho, que era de Slytherin, gritó:

- ¡_Densaugeo_!

Sirius se agachó para esquivarlo y Hermione se echó a un lado. Todavía recordaba cuando Draco Malfoy la había hechizado de esa forma y no le apetecía que se repitiera.

- ¿Lo ves? – replicó Sirius, alzando su varita nuevamente.

Entonces Hermione se fijó en su oponente y no le costó demasiado reconocerlo. Una cortina de pelo graso caía a ambos lados de su pálido rostro, en el que destacaba una larga y ganchuda nariz. "Snape", pensó furiosa, "he defendido a Snape". Lo miró con odio, pero él estaba demasiado concentrado esperando el siguiente paso del Gryffindor para darse cuenta de su reacción.

- ¡_Expelliarmus_!

- ¡_Protego_!

El escudo que formó Snape era bastante bueno, pero aún así fue insuficiente para frenar el potente hechizo de Sirius. La varita le saltó de las manos y cayó a un par de pasos de distancia. Inmediatamente se lanzó tras ella, sabiendo que era presa fácil de su hábil adversario. Hermione se giró, preocupada por lo que pudiera pasar, y vio la oronda figura de Slughorn acercarse lentamente por el final del pasillo.

- ¡_Furnunculus_!

- ¡Sirius, no!

La chica se abalanzó de nuevo contra él, pero esta vez no llegó a tiempo y el maleficio le dio de lleno a Snape. Y no sólo eso, debido al ímpetu con el que había empujado a su compañero, se cayeron los dos al suelo. Cuando levantó la cabeza comprobó que el profesor Slughorn ya había llegado hasta ellos y los miraba de forma severa.

- ¿A qué viene esto? – no esperó a recibir respuesta, sino que gritó: - ¡Castigados! Mañana, después de comer, vengan a mi despacho y ya buscaré alguna tarea que encomendarles. Seguro que la Sala de los Trofeos echa de menos sus cuidados, señor Black.

Les dio la espalda y se acercó a Snape, quien se retorcía y gemía en el suelo. Lo ayudó a levantarse y estudió los daños.

- ¡Ah, sí! Y veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor – añadió, volviéndose hacia ellos. – Francamente, señorita Random, me disgusta mucho que empiece así su estancia con nosotros – miró a Snape con indulgencia y le dijo: - Te acompañaré a la enfermería, Severus. No te preocupes, seguro que la Señora Pomfrey te lo cura en un santiamén.

Sirius se quedó en el suelo, con los ojos fijos en la espalda de Snape, mientras éste se alejaba de allí escoltado por el profesor.

- Es uno de sus alumnos preferidos – gruñó entre dientes. – Si hubiese sido al revés, fijo que le habría concedido cinco puntos por la perfecta ejecución del maleficio – alzó la vista y se encaró con Hermione - ¿Por qué no me avisaste?

- Traté de frenarte¿recuerdas? – replicó ella, con el tono de "te lo advertí" que solía guardar para Ron.

El chico movió la cabeza, contrariado, y entonces una oleada de perfume invadió las fosas nasales de Hermione. Era un olor varonil, pero no fuerte ni recargado, lo suficientemente especial como para que pudiera distinguirlo en el futuro. Pero ese aroma causó una gran impresión en ella, ajena a la fragancia en sí: se dio cuenta de lo _cerca_ que se encontraban. Prácticamente estaba echada encima de él, y al notarlo se puso como un tomate. Se levantó de un salto, antes de que Sirius se percatara también de su extraña posición y se formara ideas raras.

- Será mejor que volvamos a la sala común cuanto antes – le dijo, arreglándose la ropa. – No vaya a ser que nos encontremos con más amiguitos tuyos y nos ganemos otro castigo.

Sirius hizo una mueca, pero no replicó nada. Se puso en pie, tratando de alisar la túnica y recogió los libros, que había dejado prudentemente en el suelo en el momento del ataque. Todavía tuvieron que subir tres pisos más para llegar a la Torre de Gryffindor.

- _Ópera prima_ – dijo Sirius, y el retrato se abrió. – Menuda tontería – murmuró cuando entraron – Ahora le ha dado por cantar… - le explicó, señalando a sus espaldas. – Y créeme, no lo hace nada bien.

Hermione sonrió. Ya había tenido la desgracia de escucharla en más de una ocasión. Oteó la abarrotada sala común, y comprobó que sólo Valerie estaba allí. Parecía muy entretenida hablando con un chico bastante guapo, así que no quiso interrumpir.

- Voy a dejar las cosas en la habitación – le dijo a su acompañante – Y a ver de paso si las demás están allí.

- Vale. ¿Te veo en la cena? – preguntó Sirius.

- Supongo…

Antes de que se diera cuenta, Sirius se había inclinado sobre ella, con toda la intención de darle un beso en los labios. Se apartó rápidamente y le puso una mano en el pecho, para separarlo.

- ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo? – le preguntó muy alterada.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

Sirius parecía muy sorprendido por el rechazo y eso la enfadó aún más. ¿Tenía idea acaso de la situación en que la ponía¡Por Merlín! Él era el padrino de Harry… ¡un viejo! Y además, estaba muerto… Era repugnante, lo miraras por donde lo mirases.

- ¿Pero tú de qué vas? – le soltó, sin darse cuenta de lo alto que estaba hablando. Todos sus compañeros los observaban ya atentamente.

- ¿Cuál es el problema? – Sirius intentó mantener un tono reposado y sobre todo, bajo, con la esperanza de que ella lo imitara y no dieran un espectáculo. – Me pareció que te gustaba…

- ¿Que te gustaba? – repitió, incrédula. - ¿Pasamos una tarde juntos, haciendo un trabajo, – recalcó – y ya piensas que voy a caer rendida a tus pies¿Qué clase de egocéntrico y creído eres¡Nunca¿me oyes¡Nunca me fijaría en alguien como tú!

Subió escaleras arriba echa una furia, dejando a Sirius completamente pasmado y con cara de estúpido. El Merodeador notó el repentino silencio que había inundado la sala común y sintió que enrojecía de vergüenza, como hacía años que no le ocurría.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_A partir de ahora, además de las aclaraciones pertinentes, os iré haciendo un pequeño resumen para que cuando leáis el siguiente capítulo, si no os acordáis no tengáis que releer el anterior por completo._

_Pues bien, ya veis todo lo que da de sí un sólo día en Hogwarts. Hermione ha asistido a sus primeras clases, y ha conocido brevemente a dos chicas de Ravenclaw: Edith Adams y Lysandra Crouch. (Respecto a esta última: En el Árbol genealógico de los Black se indica que Bartemius Crouch tenía dos hermanas. En un principio, ésta iba a ser una de ellas, pero por circunstancias que veréis más adelante, será su sobrina. Llevá el nombre de su bisabuela, Lysandra Yaxley). Hermione también ha tenido un breve encuentro con Regulus Black, el hermano de Sirius. (Cuando empecé a escribir la historia, Regulus tenía el cabello castaño y los ojos grises, pero hace poco vi un dibujo que me gustó mucho y cambié su descripción. Espero haber tomado la decisión correcta. Físicamente, sería un intermedio entre Sirius y Bellatrix). Además, se ha enemistado con las Slytherin. (Aunque saldrán más adelante, os adelanto sus nombres: Annabell Burke, Janice Bulstrode y Mary Ann Flint). Y aún le sobró tiempo para hacer un trabajo con Sirius, junto al cual tuvo un encontronazo con Snape, que traerá cola en los siguientes capítulos. Por lo pronto, tendrá que sobrellevar un castigo con Sirius, lo cual, visto el desplante que le ha dado en medio de la sala común, no será precisamente fácil._

_El siguiente capítulo se titula "_Hermanos Black_" y en él descubriremos algo muy interesante sobre Regulus y también cómo se va a tomar Sirius la ofensa de Hermione._

_Y ahora, con sólo darle al "_**Go**_", me haréis inmensamente feliz. Un beso enorme y gracias por adelantado!_


	3. Hermanos Black

_¡Hola a todos! Aquí estoy de nuevo con un capítulo recién terminado. Antes que nada os recomiendo que os sentéis con calma porque el capítulo es muuuuuuuuuuy largo. Se me metió en la cabeza que tenía que subirlo hoy, así que igual hay alguna parte un poco más floja, pero espero que os guste en general, porque tiene muchos datos interesantes para futuros capítulos._

_Me gustaría agradecer los reviews recibidos por el capítulo anterior. ¡Me habéis dado una alegría enorme! No me esperaba tanta aceptación. Gracias de todo corazón a: _damari, mia potter granger, naduu, paula, Dubhesigrid, Nami-Haruno, LatexoHPo, BiAnK rAdClIfFe, MoLly Strife, Pamplinass, Kimberly, mirii, rachel black87, Belin03, Vale, Celestana, Mari _y _noelia _(que me lo envió a mi cuenta)._

**HERMANOS BLACK**

- He oído que has estado hablando con la nueva Gryffindor…

Regulus se sobresaltó al oír esa voz falsamente inocente a sus espaldas. No necesitó darse la vuelta para saber de quién se trataba, y tampoco fue necesario que pensara demasiado la razón por la que le estaba diciendo eso.

- ¿Has oído o te lo han contado? – preguntó con cierta irritación.

- Espero que ahora no te dé por emular a tu hermano y convertirte en un pendón – replicó la chica, ignorando su pregunta.

- ¿En un "pendón", Alecto? – se dio la vuelta para encararla, conteniendo una carcajada.

Por desgracia, Alecto Carrow no tenía pinta de estar bromeando. Por una razón que Regulus no alcanzaba a entender, estaba colérica. Trataba de mantener la compostura, pero una arteria le palpitaba en la sien y todo su cuerpo estaba crispado por la ira.

- No consentiré que mi futuro esposo ande con ninguna ramera por ahí. Jamás soportaré una afrenta como esa.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo?

- No te hagas el tonto, Regulus – siseó con frialdad. – Sabes tan bien como yo que tus padres y los míos han estado negociando nuestro posible matrimonio.

- ¿Y por qué iba a saberlo? – preguntó secamente. Con lo que demostraba que sí estaba enterado. – A mí nadie me ha pedido opinión.

- No es decisión tuya. Y me da igual que estés de acuerdo o no. Mientras haya una posibilidad¡te exigiré que me guardes respeto!

Regulus se cruzó de brazos y la miró a los ojos durante unos segundos, completamente serio. Después, con una calma que parecía presagiar la peor de las tormentas, apartó la vista de ella y la fijó en el techo.

- Dile a Yaxley de mi parte que, en lugar de andar vigilándome, se ocupe de sus propios asuntos – volvió a mirarla y comprobó, satisfecho, que se había puesto lívida. – Me importa un rábano lo que te traigas con él, pero me parece el colmo de la hipocresía que me acuses de algo que yo no he hecho, y encima basándote en sus chismorreos.

Alecto abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida de que él lo supiese, pero no intentó defenderse.

- ¿Qué pasa, Alecto, tan estúpido me creías?

Sonrió con ironía, acentuando aún más el parecido con su hermano Sirius. Pasó al lado de la chica y le una palmada en el hombro.

- No te preocupes, yo no soy celoso. Por mí, como si te casas con él…

Diciendo esto se alejó de ella y se dirigió a su habitación, dejándola pálida y temblorosa por la indignación.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione estaba sentada entre Lily y Alexa, cerca de una ventana. Desde la torre de Gryffindor había una completa vista de los terrenos de Hogwarts y aún hacía demasiado calor como para situarse próximas al fuego.

- ¿Os habéis fijado en los nuevos pendientes de Lysie? – preguntó repentinamente Valerie, rompiendo el monótono rasgueo de las plumas sobre los pergaminos. – ¡Me encantan!

Frey arrugó la nariz y se concentró aún más en su libro. Alexa notó su actitud y cruzó una significativa mirada con Lily, sorteando el rostro de Hermione, que se interponía en su camino.

- Son bonitos – aceptó la pelirroja con cautela.

Val se quedó mirándola con expresión sorprendida, ya que probablemente esperaba una respuesta más entusiasta. Hermione se percató de que el ambiente se había tensado de un momento a otro, como si una brisa helada rodease a las chicas, y se preguntó a qué se debería ese extraño comportamiento.

Se volvieron a sumir en un profundo silencio, ocupándose cada una en responder los ejercicios que les había puesto McGonagall. Poco después, Alexa estiró los brazos a modo de triunfo y anunció alegremente:

- ¡Terminé!

- No tiene mérito, tú no tienes Transformaciones – dijo Lily frunciendo el ceño.

- Eso no importa. ¡Yo he terminado y tú no! – replicó sacándole la lengua burlonamente.

- Pero mira que eres infantil… - suspiró de nuevo la prefecta, sin ningún tipo de reclamo en su voz.

Frey se puso en pie y sacudió su melena elegantemente.

- ¿Ya has terminado? – preguntó Val sin ocultar su envidia.

- No, pero no voy a hacer nada más por ahora – se llevó una mano a la frente. – Me duele la cabeza, creo que voy a tumbarme un rato.

- ¡Yo también voy! – anunció Valerie poniéndose en pie rápidamente, dejando claro que sólo necesitaba una excusa para abandonar las tareas. Se sonrojó un poco ante la mirada acusatoria de Lily y aclaró: - Necesito dormir media horita nada más, estoy muy cansada.

- Acabamos de empezar el curso, Val.

- ¡Por eso! – se marchó casi corriendo, para que no intentaran decirle nada más. Frey la siguió con su andar lento y sinuoso, sin apresurarse.

Cuando se quedaron solas, Hermione se atrevió a preguntar:

- ¿Le ha pasado algo a Frey con Lysandra? No parecen llevarse muy bien…

Alexa le sonrió despreocupadamente, como si no le sorprendiera lo más mínimo la pregunta.

- Oh, se podría decir que Frey y Lysie se odian cordialmente, por un motivo que sólo ellas conocen. No obstante, tienen una especie de acuerdo tácito que las impide molestarse mutuamente. No he visto una relación más madura en mi vida.

- Sí, pero es mejor no nombrarle a Lysie muy a menudo. Sobre todo en esos días que está un poco más "irritable" – apostilló Lily.

- De acuerdo – aceptó Hermione. - ¿Algo más que deba saber? – bromeó.

- Sí, una cosa más. ¡Jamás se te ocurra llamarla Freya!

- Podría matarte – completó Alexa poniendo cara de horror.

En esos momentos, los Merodeadores irrumpieron en la Sala Común, hablando casi a voces entre ellos.

- ¡Maldita sea, Sirius! – protestaba James, que parecía muy disgustado por algo. - ¿No podías haberte esperado hasta el lunes para maldecir a _Quejicus_? – levantó el dedo índice y se tocó la barbilla – O mejor¡no haberlo hecho delante de Slughorn!

- Lo dices como si lo hubiese hecho adrede…

- ¡Lo parece! Faltan sólo veintiocho días para el primer partido¡tenemos que hacer las pruebas de selección hoy!

- ¡Ya lo sé!

Remus y Colagusano observaban a sus dos amigos sin decir nada, como meros espectadores de una discusión matrimonial.

- ¿Cómo voy a elegir un golpeador si no estás tú? El guardián pase… - James se paró en seco y declamó con voz teatral: - ¡Esto es terrible! No voy a encontrar a nadie apropiado, vamos a perder contra Slytherin y entonces tendré que hacerme el harakiri.

- Calma, amigo – trató de aplacarlo Lupin, que estaba muy pálido y ojeroso. – Te estás estresando innecesariamente.

- ¿Innecesariamente¿Innecesariamente, dices? – chilló James y Peter dio un respingo, sobresaltado. – Te juro que como nos ganen me da algo. ¡No pienso consentir que ese cara de mono de Montague se salga con la suya! – entrecerró los ojos con rabia – Como se le ocurra volver a decir que es mejor capitán que yo…

- Nadie es mejor capitán que tú, Cornamenta – lo alabó Peter solícitamente.

- ¡Por supuesto que no¡Y ese cabeza hueca muchísimo menos!

Entonces, James se fijó en que todos los estaban observando y se calló de golpe. Localizó a Lily junto a la ventana y se acercó a ella con pasos firmes y enérgicos. Remus y Peter lo siguieron, pero Sirius se limitó a dirigirle una mirada asesina a Hermione y subió a su habitación.

- ¡Hola, Evans! – saludó James con alegría. – Has escogido un buen sitio para sentarte. Así los que pasean por los jardines podrán alabar tu belleza.

Hermione sonrió, olvidando el desplante de Sirius por un instante. "Desde luego, James es todo un romántico", se dijo. "Lástima que Lily no sea de la misma opinión". Por la cara de asco que puso la chica, no sólo estaba lejos de pensar eso, sino que consideraba esa cuidada galantería como un insulto.

- Qué bien me conoces, Potter – dijo con voz desganada.

- Aunque desde luego, no habría lugar en el mundo que pudiera opacar tu hermosura.

- ¿Se puede saber qué quieres? – preguntó, chasqueando la lengua con fastidio.

- La paz mundial, ganar la Copa de Quidditch, una cita contigo… Puedes elegir lo que más esté en tu mano para complacerme.

Remus, que estaba detrás de él, dejó escapar una risita entre dientes. Lo que nadie podía negar es que su amigo era ocurrente de verdad. E insistente. Terriblemente insistente.

- Pues entre esas opciones… creo que la más plausible es la paz mundial – Lily se encogió de hombros. – Tienes suerte. Quizá te nombren Embajador de Buena Voluntad de la ONU.

James se llevó una mano al pecho, fingiendo con gran acierto estar muy dolido.

- ¡Evans, hieres mis sentimientos! No sé qué me duele más, que me rechaces o que dudes de mis habilidades en el quidditch. – Se recompuso en un segundo y sonrió con malicia. – Eso demuestra tu escaso conocimiento de los hombres en general y de mí en particular.

Lily puso los ojos en blanco y se levantó. Pasó al lado de James, golpeándolo ligeramente con su libro para apartarlo de su camino.

- ¡Mira lo que has hecho! – soltó Alexa. – Dos minutos aquí y ya nos has dejado solas.

- Mi querida y hábil cazadora – ronroneó James melosamente, mientras acercaba la silla que había dejado Frey para sentarse al lado de Alexa. – ¿Es que nosotros no somos nadie?

- No intentes embaucarme, _capitán_ – replicó con sorna, aunque no pudo evitar sonreír. - ¿A qué hora has reservado el campo?

- A las tres y media. _Exactamente_ – recalcó. - Necesitamos dos nuevos jugadores y los necesitamos ya.

- ¿Por qué tanta prisa? – preguntó Hermione sin poder contenerse. - No hay partido hasta noviembre¿no?

- Uno de octubre – la corrigió.

- ¿Tan pronto? Pero si nosotros… - se cortó bruscamente, asustada de haber hablado en voz alta.

- Hay que separar bien unos partidos de otros. Son ocho en total, de octubre a mayo – respondió, un poco extrañado. – Los profesores suelen protestar porque son demasiados, así que no sé si terminarán quitando las finales. – De repente se irguió, como si acabara de darse cuenta de quién era su interlocutora. - ¡Contigo quería yo hablar¿Qué es eso que he oído de que has rechazado a Sirius?

- ¡Anda ya! – intervino Pettegrew. - ¡Eso es imposible!

Hermione lo miró sin ocultar su odio, mientras sentía que se le subían los colores. Lupin sonrió y fue a sentarse enfrente de la chica, muy interesado por lo que pudiera decir. Hermione se sintió aún más incómoda al verse rodeada.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres que te diga, exactamente? – le preguntó al padre de Harry, que era el que había sacado el tema.

James se cambió de sitio, para acercarse aún más a ella. Parecía un niño grande a punto de oír una historia emocionante.

- Quiero que me lo cuentes todo. ¿Cómo¿Cuándo? No, eso no hace falta, ya lo sé… ¿Por qué?

- No voy a decirte nada – declaró Hermione cruzando los brazos. "¿Cómo puede ser tan cotilla?"

- Vamos… - James volvió a utilizar ese tono meloso que, procedente de un rostro prácticamente igual al de Harry, le resultaba desconcertante. – Nunca he visto una cosa así, y probablemente nunca la veré. ¡Qué menos que oír la versión de la principal implicada!

- ¡Pero si no hay nada que contar! No es para tanto…

- ¿Que no? – soltó Alexa de repente. – Que rechacen a Black no es algo muy habitual…

- Nada habitual – precisó Colagusano.

Remus puso los ojos en blanco y miró a Hermione comprensivamente. Era el único que había mantenido más o menos lo compostura.

- El caso es este, Hermione – la informó con voz suave. – Sirius llegó ayer a la habitación enfadadísimo, pero no nos quiso decir nada. James no tardó en enterarse. Uno de cuarto le llegó con el cuento justo después de cenar.

- ¿Cómo es tan chismosa la gente? – se indignó Hermione.

- Rechazaste a Sirius Black – repitió simplemente Alexa, como si eso explicase todo. Al ver la inquisitiva mirada que le dirigió la chica, explicó, encogiéndose de hombros en un gracioso gesto: – A mí me lo contó Val.

- Sí, además no es que fuerais muy discretos… Tus gritos se oyeron en toda la sala común.

- Porque todos se habían callado para escuchar mejor – reconoció James.

- ¡Él intentó besarme! – protestó Hermione, enfadada por el ataque a tres bandas.

- ¿En serio? – James se acercó más a ella. Su interés parecía haber aumentado exponencialmente. - ¿Él hizo eso¿Dos días después de conocerte?

- ¿Y sin estar seguro de que no lo ibas a mandar a freír espárragos?

Hermione miró a Remus sorprendida por el último comentario.

- ¡Oh, por favor¿No pensarás de verdad que todo Hogwarts está loco por él¿Crees que por eso eres la primera que le rechaza? Lo que pasa es que Sirius nunca intenta algo hasta estar seguro de que va a triunfar. Nunca se le ocurriría perseguir a Lily, por ejemplo.

- ¡Qué gracioso! – replicó James. – Lily está loca por mí, sólo que no lo demuestra.

- Sí, claro… - concedió Remus con sarcasmo. – Pero aún así, nosotros lo hemos notado. Esa última mirada que te dirigió… destilaba pasión.

Todos se echaron a reír, dejando de lado el asunto de Hermione y Sirius. Incluso James pareció olvidarlo, pero era sólo porque estaba ocupado tratando de mantener el resto de su orgullo y su dignidad lo más intactos posible.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Después de comer y tal como habían acordado, Hermione y Sirius fueron al despacho de Slughorn para recibir su castigo. El Merodeador no dijo ni una sola palabra en todo el camino y por la forma en que la había mirado en el Gran Comedor, Hermione dedujo que consideraba ya un enorme favor permitirle que lo acompañara, en lugar de tener que adivinar el camino hasta allí.

- Ah, ya están aquí – dijo Slughorn cuando los vio entrar. – He pedido a Filch que venga para daros el material de limpieza.

Hermione desvió inconscientemente la vista hacia el conserje. Estaba un poco más joven, pero igualmente repulsivo. Llevaba entre sus brazos una enorme gata con un espantoso pelaje color lodo. "Así que la afición a los felinos andrajosos le viene de lejos…", pensó con desagrado.

- Quiero todos los trofeos limpios y relucientes, Black – dijo con su voz áspera, mientras le entregaba un caldero con una esponja y un par de trapos. – Yo mismo iré a comprobar después que estén en perfecto estado – se volvió hacia Hermione y la fulminó con la mirada. – Y usted, _señorita-como-se-llame_, más vale que lo haga bien o lo repetirán mañana.

Tras darle a ella también otro cubo, se dirigió a la puerta, renqueando. Su gata, a la que había depositado amorosamente en el suelo mientras repartía el material, no se movió.

- Vamos, Señora Morris – llamó cuando estaba a punto de salir y a ella no le quedó más remedio que seguirlo, moviendo el rabo perezosamente.

"Hay que ser original…", pensó Hermione con sarcasmo. Miró el cubo y después a Sirius. Éste apartó la vista y salió también, caminando a pasos largos y apresurados. Hermione casi tenía que correr para no perderlo de vista.

Nada más entrar en la Sala de los Trofeos, Sirius se puso manos a la obra. Tomó la primera placa de la derecha y empezó a frotarla enérgicamente, con las mandíbulas apretadas.

- ¿Cómo hacemos? – le preguntó Hermione, incómoda por el silencio al que la sometía. - ¿Nos dividimos los estantes o empezamos de arriba abajo?

- Haz lo que te de la gana – farfulló sin mirarla.

- No hace falta que te comportes así conmigo. Fue tu culpa, no la mía.

El chico tensó aún más los músculos de la cara y agarró una enorme copa de plata. Se sentó en el suelo para poder manejarla mejor. Hermione lo imitó y cuando ya creía que él no iba a responder, Sirius soltó bruscamente:

- Yo no hice nada malo – y como si no pudiera contenerse, añadió: - Pero que sepas que hay varias maneras de decir las cosas.

- Lo mismo digo. No es que me parezca muy normal que actúes y luego hables.

El Merodeador se puso en pie, para bajar el resto de los trofeos al suelo y tenerlos más a mano. Hermione se encogió un poco. Desde esa posición, la altura del joven Black resultaba intimidante.

- Supongo que tu método sería gritarlo delante de todo el mundo, a ver si con un poco de suerte, ellos daban su aprobación.

"Así que era eso", entendió por fin. "No le molesta que lo haya rechazado, le fastidia que lo hiciera en público".

- Siento mucho si he atacado tu ego – replicó desdeñosamente. – Te aseguro que no era mi intención, pero no pienso ser otra más en tu lista.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Sirius con brusquedad, soltando el trapo dentro de una copa para centrar toda su atención en la chica.

- Lo que has oído. No soy como ésas con las que estás acostumbrado a tratar.

- ¿A qué viene todo esto¿De dónde has sacado esas ideas?

- No son "ideas" que me he imaginado o algo así, si es lo que insinúas…

- _Bergman_… - gruñó Sirius entre dientes. – Debería haberlo supuesto.

Hermione lo miró sorprendida, pero no se atrevió a negar su afirmación. Pasaron el resto del castigo en silencio, como si el otro no estuviera allí, aunque de vez en cuando Hermione miraba de reojo a Sirius y lo veía aún más crispado y molesto que antes.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Esa misma tarde, James anunció públicamente el nombre de los dos nuevos miembros del equipo de quidditch. Como golpeador había elegido a un chico de cuarto curso, Arnold Green; y como guardián, a Rupert Peterson, de quinto, un muchacho bastante tímido de vivos ojos azules.

Sirius fingió alegrarse por la elección, pero parecía extrañamente distraído y expectante. La razón por la que estaba así no tardó en aparecer, bajando la escalera con aire resuelto.

- Bergman – la llamó, levantándose del sillón como impulsado por un resorte.

- ¿Sí? – preguntó alzando una ceja. Normalmente Sirius y ella no se dirigían la palabra, a menos que fuera para intercambiar comentarios poco amistosos.

- Quiero hablar contigo.

- Adelante – lo incitó tranquilamente, ignorando la fría ira que irradiaba el Merodeador.

Sirius echó un leve vistazo alrededor, calibrando si era oportuno decirle algo allí. Miró el gesto insolente de ella y decidió, vengativo, que si a ella no parecía importarle, él no se iba a preocupar lo más mínimo.

- Dime, Bergman. ¿Qué le has contado exactamente a Hermione Random de mí?

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó, visiblemente confundida.

- _Me refiero _– contestó con los dientes apretados, alzando un poco la voz – a los cuentos que le has metido en la cabeza sobre las chicas con las que salgo y que según tú, al parecer, colecciono alegremente.

- ¿Te ha dicho ella eso?

- No hizo falta. No soy ningún estúpido y puedo imaginarme yo solito de dónde le han venido esas ideas. – Tragó saliva trabajosamente, por el esfuerzo que estaba realizando para no ponerse a dar gritos. No obstante, su voz sonó bastante más alta cuando exigió: - Dime que fue lo que le dijiste.

- Mira, Sirius – le dijo Frey con tono sabiondo, hundiéndole un dedo en su pecho – Lo que yo hable con mis amigas no es asunto tuyo.

- Mira, Frey – la imitó él, clavando de igual modo su dedo en el hombro de la chica y conteniendo a duras penas su rabia. – Si vuelves a meterte en mi vida, me importará poco si has estado hablando con amiga o enemiga, convertiré esa hermosa naricita tuya en un gigantesco pimiento.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Frey se sentó a la orilla del lago, tratando de mantener la compostura a pesar de las circunstancias. Se sentía humillada e incomprendida. Había actuado con la mejor intención del mundo y ahora todos se pondrían en su contra. ¿Por qué Black tenía que haberle gritado en público? Los chicos Gryffindor lo trataban casi como un ídolo, como su modelo a seguir. No dudarían ni un momento en llamarla neurótica y ponerse de parte de él. En cuanto a las chicas… literalmente _babeaban _por el Merodeador y podía imaginarse la idea que tendrían en estos momentos de ella: solamente otra ex despechada y celosa. Sirius las tenía a cientos.

- ¿Qué haces aquí sola? – preguntó una voz masculina a sus espaldas. Se giró a medias, para ver quién era, y al reconocer al chico volvió a mirar al frente.

- En estos momentos no me apetece tener cerca a ningún Black – replicó con voz contenida, aunque sin llegar a resultar grosera.

- ¡Oh, la oportunidad perfecta para hablar mal de mi hermano! – contestó Regulus con humor, sentándose a su lado, pero dejando una distancia prudencial entre los dos. - ¿Qué te ha hecho ese idiota? – terció con más seriedad.

- ¿Por qué piensas que me ha hecho algo?

Regulus arqueó una ceja, dirigiéndole una mirada significativa. Después, fijó su vista en el lago, como si no le agradara demasiado lo que iba a decir.

- Normalmente, cuando una chica se enfada con él, es por una de estas dos razones: o él se ha comportado como un capullo, o le acaba de romper el corazón – la miró de reojo. – Y tú no pareces de las segundas – bajando mucho la voz, añadió: - Al menos, ya no.

Frey lo observó unos instantes, aprovechando que él seguía ensimismado contemplando la enorme masa de agua frente a él. Tenía las rodillas dobladas, con el pie derecho ligeramente más adelantado. Los brazos descansaban sobre una de sus piernas, al parecer con descuido. Al ser fin de semana, no llevaba uniforme, sino un jersey de un color que la sorprendió muchísimo: blanco impoluto. La elección parecía desentonar con el concepto que tenía de él, ya que solía asociar Slytherin con el negro o con el verde. Eran, generalmente, muy poco originales en esa Casa.

- Digamos que malinterpretó algo que hice – respondió al fin. – Y se molestó bastante.

- Ya… - concedió Regulus sin inmutarse, pero sin mirarla aún. - ¿Y qué barbaridad te dijo?

- ¿Cómo…? – trató de preguntarle. La incredulidad no la dejó terminar la frase, aunque no fue necesario.

- ¿Cómo lo sé? – se frotó las manos con parsimonia, en parte como excusa para no tener que volverse hacia ella. – Por mucho que le pese, lo conozco muy bien. – Se encogió de hombros. – Al fin y al cabo, somos hermanos. Y sé que cuando se enfada, no se para a escoger sus palabras. Muchas veces raya la crueldad, pero… - bajó la cabeza y volvió a echarle un fugaz vistazo de reojo – en realidad no siente lo que dice. Te dijera lo que te dijese, no lo piensa de verdad.

Frey no podía estar más asombrada. Jamás se había imaginado que podía escuchar algo así procedente de Regulus Black.

- ¿Es mi impresión o lo estás defendiendo? – preguntó estupefacta.

El chico endureció levemente el rostro.

- Nada más lejos de mi intención.

Volvió a mirar hacia el lago, fijando la vista en uno de los tentáculos del calamar gigante, que acababa de salir a la superficie con un leve chapoteo. A Frey empezaba a molestarle su actitud. Estaba acostumbrada a que los miembros del género opuesto no la miraran a los ojos, ya que se sentían intimidados por su seguridad y, por qué no, por su evidente atractivo físico; pero eso no impedía que le fastidiase profundamente que lo hicieran. No obstante, Regulus no parecía impresionado, sino que se comportaba así por otra razón que ella no podía descifrar.

- Nunca se me ocurriría defenderlo – continuó, apretando la mandíbula. – Es sólo que… creo que deberías saber que él no te odia.

Se puso en pie, dándole la espalda y mirando aún el horizonte, donde el sol comenzaba a ponerse y el cielo había adquirido unos tonos rojizos. Su perfil se recortaba contra el paisaje como si formara parte de una postal.

- No te mortifiques más con eso. No merece la pena, porque terminará pasándosele.

Se giró y durante un brevísimo instante, sus miradas contactaron. Inmediatamente, él apartó la suya y empezó a caminar hacia el castillo.

- Adiós, Bergman – susurró cuando todavía podía oírle.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

El domingo hubo en Gryffindor un cambio de actitud radical. Sirius ya no se pasaba el tiempo en silencio y con gesto de enfado. Volvía a bromear con sus amigos y parecía haber olvidado la humillación que había sufrido recientemente. Seguía sin hablar a Hermione, pero al menos ya no le dedicaba miradas asesinas. Por el contrario, Frey aún estaba resentida, y no quiso moverse de la habitación salvo para ir al Gran Comedor. No culpaba a Hermione de lo que le había ocurrido, pero aún no se sentía preparada para afrontar los murmullos que estaba segura se producirían en cuanto Sirius y ella estuvieran en la misma estancia. Se pasó la tarde jugando al ajedrez mágico con Alexa, que era una verdadera experta y la machacaba sin piedad.

Lily aún no había terminado sus deberes, principalmente debido a su afán por entregarlos excesivamente completos y documentados. Ya que Hermione mantenía su misma actitud respecto a ese tema, le propuso ir a la biblioteca para consultar los últimos detalles. Por supuesto, ella aceptó y se pasaron horas allí. A las seis y media decidieron que ya tenían suficiente y emprendieron el camino de regreso a la torre.

- ¡Maldita sea! – dijo Lily de repente, parándose en seco y golpeándose en la frente. - ¡Hoy es el cumpleaños de mi padre! – miró a Hermione con aprensión. - Te acuerdas de cómo se va a la Torre¿no?

- Sí, claro.

- Entonces voy a mandarle una carta – la informó apresuradamente, y se marchó corriendo.

Hermione siguió andando con una sonrisa en los labios. Al parecer, Lily tenía tendencia a olvidarse de ciertas cosas: libros, fechas importantes... Curiosamente, no de los datos de Historia de la Magia. No pudo evitar que le viniera a la mente el recuerdo de sus propios padres. Notó un pinchazo de nostalgia en el pecho. ¿Cuándo volvería a verlos? Si mal no recordaba, en esos momentos ellos aún no se habían casado. Acababan de terminar la carrera y habían empezado a trabajar, tratando de ahorrar para un futuro en común. Tan abstraída iba en sus pensamientos que no notó cómo alguien se detenía frente a ella.

- Hola.

Alzó la vista, sorprendida, y reconoció los elegantes rasgos de Regulus Black. Respondió al saludo un tanto aturdida.

- El otro día no pudimos presentarnos como es debido. Ni siquiera me dijiste tu nombre…

- Hermione Random – respondió inmediatamente.

- Regulus Black – le sonrió discretamente y le extendió su mano para que se la estrechase. – Me he enterado de que no has empezado con muy buen pie.

Hermione supo enseguida que se refería al castigo con Slughorn. Se preguntó cómo se habría enterado, pero algo le llamó aún más la atención. En la pechera de la túnica brillaba una inconfundible insignia de prefecto. Cuando el padrino de Harry había hablado de su hermano, le había dado la sensación de que lo consideraba un inepto. No obstante, para ser prefecto debía ser alguien con cierto talento. Incluso Draco Malfoy, con toda su actitud arrogante y despreciable era buen estudiante, y un mago bastante capaz. "Aunque no lo suficiente como para que Voldemort no lo manipulase", se lamentó, e inmediatamente se preguntó si eso era lo que le había ocurrido a Regulus.

- Sé que no me conoces, y probablemente ya te han advertido en contra de Slytherin – dijo en tono misterioso – pero me siento en el deber de recomendarte que te mantengas alejada de mi hermano – hizo un gesto extraño. – Ya sabes, Sirius.

- Sí, sé quien es tu hermano – admitió con cautela. ¿A dónde quería ir a parar?

- Lo digo por tu bien – al joven no parecía habérsele escapado el recelo de Hermione. – Ya has podido comprobar que es muy propenso a meterse en líos. Y Snape no está precisamente contento con él. A ti no te culpa de momento, y le oí comentar que incluso trataste de frenarle. Será mejor que sigas así.

Miró al frente, tras Hermione, y ella se dio la vuelta inconscientemente, para ver qué o quién estaba allí, pero no vio nada sospechoso en todo el pasillo.

- Tengo que irme – señaló Regulus. – Piensa en ello, señorita Random.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- James, no tienes que peinarte. _Nadie va a verte _– dijo Sirius con exasperación, al entrar en el baño y comprobar que su amigo aún seguía tratando de asentar su indomable cabello.

- Nunca se sabe… Evans puede estar aún en la sala común, y si pisamos la capa, o se nos resbala… ¡Quiero estar presentable! – respondió, moviendo con énfasis el humedecido peine, con lo que empapó a Sirius de arriba abajo.

- Si Evans nos pilla, en lo que menos se va a fijar va a ser en tu pelo – expresó mordazmente, secándose la cara con el dorso de la mano. – Y además, por mucho que lo intentes, no podrías deslumbrar a nadie sólo con tu cabello – hizo una mueca y añadió: - Si estuviéramos hablando del mío…

- Bah, lo que tú digas – concedió con indiferencia. Pero se dio la vuelta y se pasó el peine mucho más enérgicamente, mirándolo de reojo a través del espejo.

- ¿Vas a acabar de una puñetera vez?

James paró de inmediato y se dio la vuelta, con una mirada suspicaz asomando en sus ojos.

- ¿Y tú por qué estás de tan mal humor? – preguntó mientras buscaba a tientas sus gafas, que había dejado en una esquina del lavamanos.

- No lo estoy – respondió rápidamente Sirius, y frunció el ceño.

- ¡Claro que sí! El mal genio se te está acumulando precisamente en este punto – replicó, tocándole con el índice en el espacio, ahora muy acortado, que quedaba entre sus cejas.

- Eso es por tu culpa – lo apartó de un manotazo. – Ya deberíamos estar allí.

- Aún no ha salido la luna – apuntó.

- Da igual. Cuanto antes mejor.

- ¿Por qué tanta prisa, Canuto?

Peter se unió a la conversación, apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Sirius miró a uno y otro, visiblemente fastidiado.

- Tengo ganas de transformarme, eso es todo. ¡Es la primera luna, por favor¿Es que no estáis ansiosos?

No coló. Al menos no para James, que se cruzó de brazos y lo observó con más interés si cabe. Colagusano se encogió de hombros.

- Yo he estado practicando por el verano – sus dos amigos lo miraron un poco mal. Peter no se caracterizaba por su cautela y mucho menos por su discreción. Siempre le recomendaban que no se transformara si no estaban ellos presentes. - ¿Qué? – preguntó al darse cuenta de su expresión. – Tenía miedo de que se me olvidase…

- ¿Cómo se te va a olvidar¡Eso es imposible! Es como montar en escoba o… ya sabes, respirar.

- Por si acaso.

James hizo un gesto de hastío, pero no insistió más. Sirius comenzó a desesperarse. ¿A qué estaban esperando ahora?

- ¿Nos vamos o qué?

- Está bien… - concedió James, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Ya tendría tiempo de averiguar lo que le ocurría a Canuto. – Adelante, Peter, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

El muchacho se convirtió en rata y Sirius lo depositó en el bolsillo de su túnica, como si fuera una pelota peluda. Mientras tanto, James fue a buscar la capa invisible a su baúl.

- ¿Llevas el Mapa? – preguntó elevando la voz, algo innecesario, porque Sirius estaba ya detrás de él.

El joven no respondió. Simplemente arremangó la túnica y sacó, del bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros, un trozo de pergamino de apariencia inocente. Tocó con su varita y recitó:

- ¡Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas!

Decenas de finas líneas partieron del lugar donde había apoyado la varita, entrecruzándose entre sí para mostrar los intrincados pasillos de Hogwarts y sus habitantes.

- Vamos a tener que tomar un desvío – informó, tras escrutar el Mapa del Merodeador con atención. – Un grupo de Hufflepuffs están obstaculizando la escalera que empieza cerca de esa armadura inacabada, la del tercer piso – señaló con el dedo el lugar exacto. - ¿Qué narices estarán haciendo ahí? Son casi las nueve – murmuró, sin despegar la vista del pergamino.

- A saber… - James se encogió de hombros y se pasó la capa por encima. – Podemos ir por el paso tras el tapiz de las Brujas Solteronas¿no? Así nos libramos también de Filch. Suele empezar a patrullar por el ala norte. – Se acercó a Sirius y lo cubrió también con la capa. Miró hacia abajo y le dio una ligera palmada en la pierna. – Dobla las rodillas, que se te ven los pies – suspiró. – Nos estamos haciendo demasiado mayores para esto…

Colagusano emitió un agudo chillido.

- Vale, ya vamos... No te impacientes.

Durante todo el recorrido por el castillo, James notaba a su amigo en tensión. Trataba de buscarle alguna explicación y lo único que se le ocurrió es que aún estuviera disgustado por las calabazas recibidas por parte de Hermione Random. Y eso se le hacía rarísimo. No era nada habitual que Sirius pensara demasiado en esos temas, aunque bien era cierto que no era muy frecuente que lo rechazaran a él y no al revés. Sin embargo, en cuanto se acercaron al Sauce Boxeador y pudieron transformarse, Sirius pareció olvidar todas sus preocupaciones. Aquella noche corrió, saltó y jugueteó como nunca, así que James terminó convenciéndose de que, tal y como le había asegurado Sirius, era eso lo que en realidad echaba de menos.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

El lunes a primera hora los alumnos de séptimo tenían que enfrentarse a una doble clase de Pociones. Después del fin de semana tan movido que había tenido, Hermione no pudo menos que agradecer que su profesor fuera Horace Slughorn y no Severus Snape. No se sentía con ánimos de soportar presiones y cuando vio la cara que traían los Merodeadores, se dio cuenta de que no era la única que no estaba en las condiciones más óptimas. Todos tenían ojeras y el rostro agotado, _como si se hubiesen pasado la noche en vela_. Debido a su propio cansancio y aturdimiento matutino, las connotaciones de esa idea tardaron más de un segundo en alcanzarla. "Por supuesto", se dijo, "Luna llena".

La oronda barriga del profesor hizo su aparición desde una de las mazmorras. Tras ella, asomó un bigote largo y ligeramente encanecido. Los instó a pasar y todos obedecieron, arrastrando los pies como si fueran una pesada carga. De inmediato, los alumnos de las cuatro casas comenzaron a distribuirse por el aula.

- De eso nada – los detuvo el profesor Slughorn, con la mirada fija en los tres Merodeadores (Pettegrew no estaba). – Ya he escarmentado. Este año no os voy a dejar juntos. Señor Potter, siéntese con las señoritas Random y Dawson.

James obedeció al instante y se colocó al lado de Hermione. Le dirigió una encantadora sonrisa y sacó despreocupadamente el libro de Pociones de su mochila. Mientras tanto, Slughorn parecía sopesar sus posibilidades. Señaló a Sirius con la cabeza.

- Señor Black, usted será el compañero de la señorita Johnson y de Freya. – Frey hizo una mueca de disgusto, que el profesor no alcanzó a ver. Hermione tuvo claro que su molestia tenía poco que ver con el nombre que había usado Slughorn para dirigirse a ella.

Finalmente, con una sonrisa bondadosa, miró a la prefecta de Gryffindor.

- Lily¿te importaría trabajar con Remus?

- En absoluto, profesor.

- Lamentablemente nos faltaría un compañero para que todos los grupos fueran de tres, pero estoy seguro de que vosotros dos os las apañaréis muy bien solos.

Hermione ya conocía los favoritismos de Horace Slughorn, pero le pareció que el hombre era demasiado evidente. Se volvió hacia James, que estaba observándola fijamente.

- ¿Qué tal se te da Pociones?

- No era mi asignatura preferida – respondió sinceramente. – Pero creo que se debía a que mi profesor me tenía manía. – Inconscientemente miró hacia la izquierda, donde, sentado junto a sus compañeros de Slytherin, estaba Severus Snape.

- Te entiendo perfectamente – respondió sombríamente James.

Hermione dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro. Al menos no le había tocado de nuevo con Sirius Black.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Bueno, pues este capítulo ha tenido prácticamente de todo. Espero sinceramente que no os haya aburrido. Para empezar, hemos descubierto que los Black y los Carrow planean comprometer en matrimonio a sus retoños (¿Os suena Alecto Carrow? Si no es así, os sugiero que leáis el fic de_ Dubhesigrid "Por las reliquias"_, ya que allí tienen bastante protagonismo los hermanos Carrow. Si ya sabéis quiénes son, os lo recomiendo igual, que es estupendo. Podéis ir desde mi profile, pues es uno de mis favoritos). Hemos sabido que Frey y Lysie no se llevan bien (apuntad estos detalles en apariencia insignificantes, porque serán importantes en el futuro y tendréis diversas oportunidades para formar vuestras conjeturas), también hemos presenciado un nuevo intento por parte de James de acercarse a Lily, con idéntico resultado al anterior. Hermione y Sirius han cumplido el castigo de Slughorn y Sirius ha tenido una pequeña confrontación con Frey por haberse metido donde nadie la llamaba, lo que ha ocasionado una extraña conversación entre ella y Regulus. Por su parte, Hermione también ha tenido la ocasión de encontrarse con este chico, y a diferencia de a Frey, le ha aconsejado que no se acerque demasiado a su hermano. Finalmente, han tenido la primera clase de pociones del año y a partir de ahora Hermione tendrá que compartirla con James. _

_En el siguiente capítulo, "_De quidditch y otras aficiones estúpidas"_, daremos un pequeño salto en el tiempo (no tan grande como el de Hermione ;p) hasta el 1 de octubre. Creo que voy a atreverme a relatar un partido¡que sea lo que Dios quiera! y descubriremos las obsesiones de bastantes de nuestros protagonistas._

_Me han preguntado que a cada cuánto voy a actualizar. Lamentablemente, no puedo prometer una fecha exacta. Hay capítulos que tengo a medio escribir, otros casi completos y algunos en blanco. Así que no va a ver una frecuencia exacta, pero no soy de las que hacen esperar por gusto. En cuanto termine un cap, lo subiré._

_Si habéis llegado hasta aquí y aún no os habéis dormido, es vuestra oportunidad de proclamar vuestra hazaña al mundo. Dadle al_ **"GO"**_ para contarme vuestras impresiones o para lanzarme tomatazos por someteros a semejante tortura. Un beso a todos y hasta el próximo!!!_


	4. De quidditch y otras aficiones estúpidas

_¡Hola de nuevo! Esta es probablemente la última vez que actualizo tan pronto, pero es que tenía ganas de quitar de delante este capítulo que tantos quebraderos de cabeza me ha dado. Es la primera vez que relato un partido dd quidditch, así que os pido un poco de comprensión. Eso sí, si tan mal os parece que está, prometo no volver a intentarlo. Lo malo es que el capítulo se alargó más de lo previsto y no he podido incluir todo lo que quería, así que eso irá para el siguiente, que ya os adelanto que será bastante impactante._

_Como siempre, mis agradecimientos a quienes se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un rr en el cap anterior: _popblack, elizafanel, floh black, Dubhesigrid _(gracias por los ánimos para este capítulo, me han ayudado mucho. Hay algunos guiños dedicados para ti-como que James siempre tiene razón-), _Nami-Haruno, Belin03, mari, MoLly Strife, BiAnK rAdClIfFe _y _Cygnus Anay Vulpecula Casiopeia Andromeda Cristal Dark Phoenix Kinomoto Black _(no me extraña que te hagas un diminutivo, hija XD). Un beso enorme y muchísimas gracias!_

**DE QUIDDITCH Y OTRAS AFICIONES ESTÚPIDAS**

El día uno de octubre amaneció muy soleado. James fue el primero en despertar, pues en realidad no había dormido demasiado. El año anterior lo habían nombrado capitán y ya se había estresado bastante, pero este curso era diferente. No sólo era capitán, no sólo era considerado el mejor cazador del colegio, además era Premio Anual y sentía una gran responsabilidad, necesitaba demostrar que ninguno de esos títulos era inmerecido. Y por otra parte, el hecho de que ése iba a ser su último año en Hogwarts jugaba un importante papel. Ese año DEBÍA ganar el campeonato de quidditch, Gryffindor TENÍA que ganar la Copa de las Casas, y él IBA a conquistar a Lily Evans. Por alguna extraña razón, sentía que todos esos actos estaban conectados.

Se levantó trabajosamente y descorrió las cortinas de su cama. En lugar de ir al baño a asearse, se dirigió directamente a la cama de Sirius, situada a su izquierda. Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro antes de gritar:

- ¡GOLPEADOR¡Póngase en pie inmediatamente y agarre su bate!

Sirius se despertó sobresaltado, al igual que los otros dos chicos.

- ¡Joder, James¿Es que quieres que me dé un infarto? – preguntó, llevándose las manos al pecho. Sirius no solía decir palabras malsonantes, a menos que se las dedicara a Snape o a cualquier otro Slytherin, así que James comprendió que lo había puesto de muy mal humor.

- Son las 7.29 – dijo mortalmente serio, aunque sus ojos brillaban de excitación – métete en la ducha inmediatamente. A las 7.53 tenemos que estar en el Gran Comedor para comer un desayuno energético. A las 8.24 iremos al campo para vestirnos y repasar las últimas estrategias.

Su amigo le dirigió una mirada asesina, haciendo esfuerzos por contener la retahíla de insultos con los que deseaba obsequiarle en aquellos momentos. Tomó aire ruidosamente.

- Cornamenta… ¿no crees que te estás pasando un poco?

James acercó su cara un poco más a la de su golpeador y le respondió con un tono idéntico al de un sargento severo.

- No oigo el agua correr, Canuto.

Sirius apretó los dientes y se destapó completamente, mostrando el pantalón de pijama azul marino que solía utilizar para dormir. Posó los descalzos pies en el suelo y se encaminó hacia el baño. Antes de alcanzar la puerta se dio la vuelta y apuntó a James como un dedo.

- Tienes suerte de ser mi mejor amigo, Cornamenta. Sólo por eso te lo pasaré por alto, pero más te vale que te relajes o la próxima vez te lanzaré una maldición.

Dio un sonoro portazo antes de desaparecer. James se giró, satisfecho, y empezó a sacar el montón de pergaminos con las alineaciones y estrategias que habían ensayado y los ordenó con mimo, sin percatarse de las asombradas miradas que le dirigían Remus y Peter desde sus camas.

El baño de los chicos de séptimo era una especie de santuario a su personalidad. A diferencia de la habitación, que siempre se encontraba en un absoluto caos, allí había un hueco para cada uno de ellos, y sus cosas parecían respetar la privacidad de los demás. Las toallas estaban puestas en hilera y eran, generalmente, de diferente color para cada uno de ellos. Las de Sirius siempre eran oscuras, en azul, verde, granate fuerte o incluso negro; mientras que entre las de James predominaban los colores pastel. Remus sólo utilizaba toallas de un color blanco impoluto y Peter se tenía conformar con las que le enviaba su madre, todas con horribles puntillas y bordados horteras. Pero sin duda alguna, lo más representativo era el armario de encima del lavabo, en el que cada cual tenía un lugar asignado.

El estante superior pertenecía a Sirius, que para eso era el más alto. Remus solía comentar que no era lo más apropiado, ya que el chico tenían más productos de cuidado capilar que un salón de belleza, y la balda comenzaba a doblarse peligrosamente debido al peso. El siguiente era el de James. En él no había gran cosa, salvo una crema hidratante para pieles sensibles y un champú de la Selección Inglesa de Quidditch. Era un producto de una calidad pésima, pero venía con una reproducción a escala de la escoba que usaba la estrella del equipo y, a fin de cuentas, no había loción, champú o acondicionador capaz de domar el pelo del joven, así que lo mismo daba. Remus tenía sus cosas en el penúltimo estante, ya que, como James se apresuraba a remarcar, el licántropo era casi dos centímetros más bajo que él. En su hueco se encontraba la más impresionante colección de cuchillas de afeitar, pinzas de depilar y tijeras que se pueda imaginar. Esto se debía a que el chico estaba completamente obsesionado con los pequeños cambios que se producían en los días próximos al plenilunio, entre los que destacaba, sin duda alguna, el ligero incremento de vello. La balda inferior estaba reservada para Peter, que incluso así tenía grandes dificultades para alcanzarla, por lo que debía ponerse de puntillas cada vez que necesitaba algo.

Pero en esos momentos, Sirius estaba lejos de maravillarse por el riguroso orden que seguían sus objetos personales. Justo después de cerrar la puerta con violencia, para que James notara lo molesto que estaba, se quitó de un solo movimiento, el pantalón y la ropa interior y los lanzó hacia una esquina. Abrió el armario y sacó un champú con una brillante etiqueta que daba destellos plateados. En ella podía leerse "en las situaciones más inhóspitas, es cuando una cabello bonito puede marcar la diferencia". Era el que utilizaba siempre que iba a volar en escoba. Se metió en la ducha y se enjabonó su sedoso cabello, relajándose con el fragante olor de la espuma y notando como sus instintos homicidas se aplacaban un poco. Después de todo, quizá debería esperar a acabar el partido para matar a James.

Cumpliendo el horario establecido, exactamente a las 7 y 53 minutos los cuatro Merodeadores irrumpieron en el Gran Comedor. Se dirigieron a la mesa de Gryffindor, ignorando los abucheos de los Slytherin, y se irguieron ante el caluroso recibimiento con el que los agasajaron sus compañeros de Casa. Éstos ya conocían la severidad de James, por lo que también se levantaban temprano, dispuestos a darle ánimos al equipo. Sirius sonrió a unas cuantas chicas de quinto, que le miraban como si fuera la octava maravilla del mundo, pero la potente voz de su amigo interrumpió sus flirteos.

- ¡Peterson! – rugió. - ¿No irás a comerte esa porquería?

Rupert soltó inmediatamente el bollo que se iba a llevar a la boca, temblando del susto.

- No, capitán – balbució.

- Tostadas con mantequilla y mermelada. Gachas de avena con un buen tazón de leche y zumo de calabaza. Preferiría que no tomaras té, no vaya a ser que te ponga nervioso – apoyó una mano sobre el hombro del chico y lo apretó ligeramente. – Hoy te quiero tranquilo y concentrado.

- Sí, señor – dijo, completamente aterrado.

Sirius alzó una ceja y miró al pobre chico con compasión. ¿Cómo iba a estar tranquilo con toda esa presión? Y más si James no dejaba de comportarse como un energúmeno.

- No te preocupes, Rupert – le dijo con una amabilidad bastante impropia en él. – Lo harás muy bien. Y si alguien osa marcarte un tanto¡Green y yo lo freiremos a bludgers!

Se sentaron a la mesa y James depositó todos los "ingredientes" que iban a necesitar Sirius y él para prepararse el desayuno justo enfrente de ambos. Con la mayor calma del mundo, Sirius comenzó a untar sus tostadas. Odiaba la mermelada, así que tuvo que suplir su ración vitamínica y de glucosa con unas uvas, antes de que James volviera a echarle la bronca.

- Buenos días – saludó alguien a sus espaldas. Ambos se dieron la vuelta inmediatamente.

- ¡Alexa! Llegas tarde – le increpó James. – Siéntate ahí – dijo señalando enfrente de él. – Hazte a un lado, Peter.

La chica puso los ojos en blanco, pero no protestó. Se fue a sentar donde le había indicado, seguida de sus compañeras de habitación. Remus les dejó sitio y se colocó al lado de Lily.

- Desayuna bien, Johnson – gruñó James antes de darle un mordisco a su tostada, rebosante de mermelada de fresa.

- ¿Tenso, Potter? – lo picó Lily, con una sonrisa burlona. James le sacó la lengua – No sé por qué os tomáis tantas molestias… No es más que un deporte, vuestro fanatismo roza la estupidez.

Un silencio se extendió por la mesa de Gryffindor al oír ese comentario. Todas las miradas se clavaron en la pelirroja, que se puso un poco nerviosa al notar tanta hostilidad contra ella.

- No sabes de lo que hablas, Evans – replicó simplemente Sirius. James parecía haber perdido momentáneamente el habla.

- Vas a tener que mejorar eso – dijo después de unos tensos instantes de observarla boquiabierto. – _Mi novia debería mostrar más interés por lo que hago_.

- No soy tu novia, Potter – masculló Lily con enfado. Las miradas de las chicas de alrededor se habían vuelto aún más hostiles. – Y nunca lo seré.

- Si sigues opinando eso, voy a tener que replanteármelo – sentenció con indiferencia. – Es una pena, con lo buena pareja que hacemos…

- Lo dudo mucho.

- Vas a tener que emplearte a fondo para que yo olvide esto – añadió, ignorándola. Alzó una ceja, sugerente. – Ya me entiendes… - Lily frunció el ceño. – Besos de al menos quince minutos de duración.

- Potter¿en el último entrenamiento te abrieron la cabeza con una bludger o estas memeces las dices tú por que sí?

- Me encanta discutir… digo, hablar contigo, cariño. Pero en este momento tengo muchas cosas que requieren mi atención – señaló la tostada en su mano – Como desayunar, por ejemplo.

- Que te den, Potter. Ojalá te atragantes.

James se dio la vuelta al oír abucheos cerca de la entrada. Una chica morena y muy delgada acababa de entrar.

- ¡Asher! – la llamó, poniéndose en pie. - ¿Has visto la hora que es?

- Relájate, capitán. Estás muy tenso… - apoyó sus manos en los hombros del joven incitándolo a sentarse. - ¿Quieres que te dé un masajito?

- Creo que no será necesario – intervino Sirius. – Pero convendría que te pusieras a desayunar antes de que a "nuestro capitán" le dé un colapso.

Romualda le dirigió una mirada de lo más desagradable y, ni corta ni perezosa, se hizo un hueco entre los dos. Tomó una tostada del montón de Sirius (con lo que se ganó otra mirada furibunda por parte del chico) y se volvió hacia James.

- No me llames Asher, capitán – le dijo con voz dulce. – Hay confianza… Para ti, soy Romy.

- ¡Por Dios! – bufó Lily por lo bajo, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Hermione, a su lado, tuvo que hacer esfuerzos por contener la risa.

Exactamente a las ocho y veinticuatro minutos, James se puso en pie. Romualda Asher, a su lado, se levantó de un salto, ansiosa por complacer a su _adorado capitán_. Sirius los imitó desganado, murmurando entre dientes algún tipo de maldición. Los demás miembros del equipo no tuvieron más remedio que seguirlos, sobre todo después de que James prácticamente arrancara una manzana de las manos de Arnold Green.

- ¡Mucha suerte! – le deseó Hermione a Alexa, antes de que se fueran.

- Sí¡machácalos! – la apoyó Val y le dio un reconfortante abrazo.

Hermione se acercó a James para despedirlo también. En las últimas semanas y a raíz de las clases de Pociones que compartían, habían hecho buenas migas y había ocasiones en las que _casi_ le parecía estar hablando con Harry.

- Si también vas a abrazarme, no puedo asegurar que mis manos vayan a estar quietas – le soltó él con una sonrisa traviesa.

Claro que, la mayoría de las veces, era muy consciente de con quién estaba tratando.

- Buena suerte, James. Espero que ganéis – le dijo, armándose de paciencia.

- ¡Por supuesto! – aseguró con fervor. – Te dedicaré mi quinto tanto – le guiñó un ojo y se alejó discretamente, para ponerse al lado de Lily. – A pesar de parecerte un fanático estúpido¿me obsequiarás con un simple "buena suerte" de tu parte? – le susurró casi en su oído. La pelirroja dio un respingo y se giró hacia él, dando un paso atrás para no tenerlo tan cerca.

- Te desearé algo mejor, Potter. Una bludger directa a la cabeza, a ver si se te acaban las tonterías.

Se produjo un momento bastante tenso cuando Hermione quedó atrapada entre el banco y un grupo de chicos de cuarto que animaban al nuevo golpeador. Sin haberlo previsto, se había quedado frente a frente con Sirius y no podía fingir que no lo había visto. La relación entre ellos era cordial, aunque muy fría desde que lo había ridiculizado en público, y Sirius evitaba hablarle a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario, así que supuso que sería ella la que tendría que dar el primer paso.

- Bueno, esto… - murmuró nerviosamente. – Que tengas mucha suerte… Estoy… estoy segura de que lo harás muy bien.

Sirius la miró intensamente durante unos instantes, como si quisiera decirle millones de cosas y no supiera por cuál empezar. Finalmente, asintió con el rostro serio y musitó un discreto "gracias" antes de irse de allí.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- ¡Y el veterano equipo de Gryffindor salta al campo! – rugió una potente voz, desde la tribuna destinada al comentarista. - Como capitán y cazador, James Potter; acompañado por Alexa Johnson y David Thomas, un estupendo jugador al que las lesiones no han tratado demasiado bien en los últimos años. Como golpeadores: Sirius Black y una nueva adquisición, Arnold Green, de cuarto curso, el jugador más joven que posee el equipo. La buscadora Romualda Asher, de sexto, repite puesto. Y para terminar, Rupert Peterson ocupará el lugar del guardián. Esperemos que este dure algo más y pueda terminar por fin con la mala racha de guardianes que acecha a Gryffindor desde que el genial Jonathan Wood terminó sus estudios.

Peterson pareció encogerse al oír el comentario, así que Sirius le dio una palmada en la espalda para animarle.

- Lo harás estupendamente, Rupert, en serio. Has entrenado muy duro.

- Ahora salen los jugadores de Slytherin – prosiguió el comentarista. - Al igual que Gryffindor, han apostado por la veteranía en lugar de buscar nuevas promesas. Julius Montague está al frente de este equipo; como podéis observar, es el guardián más corpulento del colegio.

- ¡Maxwell! – lo reprendió McGonagall, desde la tribuna de profesores.

- ¡Es un comentario totalmente objetivo, profesora! – protestó el chico. – Todo el mundo puede verlo y ¡hasta me he guardado mi opinión de que parece un rinoceronte!… Como golpeadores Walden Macnair y August Avery – se apresuró a continuar antes de recibir un nuevo reclamo por parte de la subdirectora. – Y como cazadores, Severus Snape, Janice Bulstrode y Cynthia Goyle. Desde aquí no puedo distinguir quién es quién – expresó mordazmente.- Y finalmente, Regulus Black en el puesto de buscador, un duro adversario para Asher.

Los dos equipos se situaron frente a frente. La señora Hooch pidió que los capitanes estrecharan sus manos y, a juzgar por la cara de esfuerzo de Montague, éste aprovechó para triturar la mano de James.

- Ten cuidado con las bludgers, Regulus – advirtió Sirius maliciosamente.

- Ni verás mi sombra, hermanito.

Se oyó un pitido penetrante y todos salieron disparados hacia arriba, a la espera de que la señora Hooch soltara las pelotas.

- ¡Comienza el partido, compañeros! – vociferó Maxwell, dejándose llevar por la emoción. – Potter en posesión de la quaffle, avanza como una flecha hacia los aros. Intenta un pase con Johnson pero… ¡no! Goyle la ha interceptado. Se la pasa a Bulstrode, que esquiva por los pelos una bludger enviada hábilmente por el novato Green y que le hace perder la quaffle de nuevo en favor del equipo de Gryffindor. Thomas combina con su capitán, Potter sortea a Snape, sigue adelante y… ¡uy! Eso ha estado cerca… Y sí ¡acaba de marcar! Gryffindor 10, Slytherin 0.

James se elevó cerca de las gradas, recibiendo el caluroso aplauso de la multitud. Hizo una pirueta que arrebató decenas de exclamaciones de admiración y volvió a su puesto.

- Es un maldito presumido – gruñó Lily, sentada en su asiento. A su lado, Remus y Peter se habían puesto en pie y no dejaban de lanzar vítores a su amigo. – Un día de estos se caerá de la escoba. ¿Qué necesidad tiene de hacer el idiota?

Hermione reprimió una sonrisa. Puede que Lily lo camuflara como una crítica, pero sabía que en el fondo estaba preocupada por él. Y no le extrañaba lo más mínimo. A su modo de ver, se arriesgaba demasiado.

- ¡Atención! Black ha lanzado un tremendo cañonazo a Snape, que a punto ha estado de tumbarlo. Como consecuencia, la quaffle ha ido a parar a las manos de Alexa Johnson. ¡Por Merlín¡Qué agilidad la de esta chica! Ha recorrido medio campo sorteando a todo el equipo de Slytherin… ¡Sí! Estupendo pase hacia Thomas, que se prepara para lanzar y… ¡Wow¡Eso ha sido un Reverse Pass perfectamente ejecutado¡Directo a las manos de Potter, que vuelve a marcar¡20-0!

La tribuna de Gryffindor literalmente se volvió loca. Los cánticos y los gritos de ánimo invadían todo el campo, dando la sensación de ser los únicos presentes en el partido.

- Y mientras tanto, los buscadores no parecen haber visto ni rastro de la snitch. Asher, mucho más ligera que su homólogo, se mantiene a más altura, a una distancia prudencial de Black y sin perderlo de vista. ¡Bien hecho, Romualda, no conviene quitarle los ojos de encima! Slytherin comienza el ataque, Snape se planta delante del guardián, que se encuentra solo frente a los aros. Es la primera oportunidad para Peterson… Snape hace un amago¡y lanza hacia el aro izquierdo! Pero… ¡sí¡Menuda parada de Peterson! Parece que no ha sido escogido en vano… ¡Eh¿Eso no es la snitch?

Regulus no necesitó oír el comentario de Maxwell, pues ya se había lanzado en busca de ella. Se acercaba, ya podía verla con claridad, casi sentía la victoria hasta que…

- ¡Madre mía¡Black evita la captura de Black… (¡menudo jaleo de nombres!)! En fin, Sirius Black ha evitado que su hermano atrapara la snitch con una bludger muy bien dirigida, que ha pasado rozando la mano de Regulus Black.

Y efectivamente, la snitch había vuelto a desaparecer de su vista. Cerró el puño, ahora inservible y alcanzó a oír la triunfal risa de Sirius antes de alejarse de él.

- ¡Pero no nos descuidemos! Otra vez Thomas en posesión de la quaffle, que se la pasa a Alexa, que se la entrega de nuevo a él. ¡Están haciendo lo que quieren! Y Slytherin no puede hacer nada para evitarlo. Thomas se la entrega a Potter que asciende justo frente a Montague, apunta y ¡no! La deja caer hacia abajo, donde se encuentra Johnson¡que marca para Gryffindor¡Amigos, eso es lo que se conoce como Finta de Porskov¡Admirable la coordinación de estos cazadores!

Las chicas de séptimo de Gryffindor se pusieron en pie a la vez, para animar a su compañera. Poco a poco el partido se estaba haciendo más emocionante y ya no volvieron a sentarse. Incluso Lily, que no era una devota del quidditch, estaba disfrutando con la formidable actuación del equipo. Había que reconocer que el duro entrenamiento al que los sometía James Potter estaba dando sus frutos. En los siguientes minutos, David Thomas marcó dos tantos y Alexa otro, gracias a un fantástico pase de James. Por desgracia, Snape consiguió evadir a los dos golpeadores y lanzar un potentísimo disparo a los aros, que Rupert fue incapaz de parar.

- ¡60-10 favorable a Gryffindor! Parece que Slytherin comienza a despertar, porque Bulstrode se hace de nuevo con la quaffle. ¡Oh, vaya! Sirius Black se ha plantado delante de ella y Green le ha pasado una bludger. Bulstrode intenta salvar la situación enviando la quaffle hacia Snape, que está más adelantado… ¡Ay, eso tiene que doler¡Menudo Bludger Backbeat¡Le ha dado en todo el pecho! Black debe de tener ojos en la espalda, porque si no es imposible tener tan buena puntería…

Severus Snape se llevó las manos al esternón, justo en el punto que había sido golpeado. Le dolía una barbaridad y estaba seguro de que le había roto el hueso, así que no le quedó más remedio que descender, tratando de no perder la consciencia, para que la señora Pomfrey se lo curara. Agradeció internamente que no hubiese nadie internado en la enfermería, pues en ese caso no le habría quedado más remedio que retirarse del partido. La enfermera no abandonaba a sus pacientes así como así.

En el tiempo que estuvo fuera del campo, Gryffindor aprovechó su ventaja numérica y James marcó otros dos tantos. Snape se tenía que morder los labios para no soltar los insultos que le venían a la mente delante de la señora Pomfrey. Se limitó a seguir de reojo el vuelo de Sirius Black, echando chispas.

- _Definitivamente ese cerdo va a conseguir que me mate_ – murmuró con odio.

- ¿Dices algo, joven? – preguntó la enfermera con voz severa.

- No – contestó, tajante. - ¿Ya ha terminado?

- Sí, aunque si quieres mi opinión, deberías descansar.

- Gracias por todo, señora – le soltó con rudeza. Cerró los puños con fuerza y montó en su escoba, de vuelta al partido.

- Sabía que no me haría caso – suspiró, y se marchó enfurruñada en busca de Dumbledore para protestar por lo peligroso que era ese ridículo deporte.

- Bueno, podemos ver que Snape ha emprendido el vuelo. Esperemos que esté completamente recuperado, porque Goyle y Bulstrode son totalmente incapaces de cumplir su cometido como cazadoras.

- ¡Maxwell, deja de ser partidista! – gritó McGonagall, y su advertencia se oyó por todo el estadio.

- ¡No soy partidista, profesora! – protestó ofendido. - ¡Soy Hufflepuff! A nosotros nos convendría que ganara Slytherin, porque con lo malos que son…

- ¡Atiende al partido y guárdate tus opiniones personales!

- ¡Vaya¡Menuda volea de Potter¡Un nuevo tanto para Gryffindor¿Cuánto van ya¡Ah, sí! 90-10. Esperad… ¿qué hace?

James giró en el aire y se acercó a una de las tribunas. Frenó en seco, justo delante de Hermione y le hizo una especie de saludo militar. Después, volvió al centro del campo, ignorando el sonrojo que había producido en la chica. "_Te dedicaré mi quinto tanto_…". "Lily tiene razón", pensó Hermione, divertida, "es un presumido. Pero el maldito nunca se equivoca…".

El resto del partido fue bastante monótono. Salvo otro tanto de Snape, los Slytherin eran incapaces de formar un ataque decente, y Gryffindor no dejaba de hacer alardes de su gran calidad. Los comentarios de Maxwell tampoco ayudaban a templar los nervios de los jugadores de la casa de las serpientes. "Definitivamente, Gryffindor juega a otro nivel", "la coordinación entre los cazadores es inigualable, ni comparanza con los patéticos intentos de Slytherin", "la precisión de Sirius Black es digna de admiración"… Así que los ánimos empezaron a caldearse, provocando un aluvión de nerviosas faltas por parte de los Slytherin.

- ¡Y Macnair se ha ganado una nueva amonestación por parte de "nuestra árbitro" particular! Normal, el bate se debe utilizar para golpear las bludgers, no para intentar abrir la cabeza de otro golpeador. Black ha tenido suerte de librarse de esa… ¡Así que penalti a favor de Gryffindor! Potter se dispone a lanzar y… ¡anota¡190 a 20¡Tremenda paliza que están dando al equipo de Slytherin¡Ey¿Qué está pasando¡Parece que Romualda Asher ha localizado la snitch! En el momento justo, ya es hora de acabar con este partido en el que todo está dicho.

Los demás jugadores se olvidaron por completo del partido, girándose para observar la particular lucha entre Romualda y Regulus. La chica iba mucho más adelantada, cayendo en picado hacia la escurridiza pelota dorada. Sirius lanzó una bludger en dirección a su hermano, pero éste consiguió esquivarla sin perder la trayectoria. Se concentró todo lo posible en aumentar su velocidad, ya que era totalmente consciente de que la Gryffindor le llevaba una ventaja considerable. Estiró un brazo a la vez que ella, dispuesto a apartar la condenada pelota de la buscadora, pero le resultó imposible. Romualda la rozó con la punta de sus dedos y entonces Regulus, haciendo un último esfuerzo, no tuvo más remedio que atraparla. Con ella en la mano, se desvió rápidamente, para evitar chocar contra la muchacha.

- ¡Increíble! – clamó Maxwell. Su voz resonó atronadora en el súbito silencio que se había formado. - ¡Regulus Black ha atrapado la snitch¡Ha salvado el honor de Slytherin, pero irremediablemente lo ha condenado a la derrota! Resultado final: 190-170. ¡Gryffindor gana el partido!

Las gradas prorrumpieron en un estruendoso clamor. Los Gryffindor, especialmente los amigos de los jugadores, se apresuraron a bajar al campo para felicitar a sus compañeros. Mientras tanto, Regulus descendió a tierra a la velocidad del rayo. Dejó, furioso, la snitch en su caja y se quitó los guantes con frustración, lanzándolos al suelo como si le quemaran. Se cruzó cerca de la entrada de los vestuarios con Hermione, Lily y Frey, pero ni siquiera las miró, ocupado como estaba en quitarse la capa del uniforme para soltarla, de muy malos modos, a la puerta de su vestuario.

- Vaya, no se ha tomado muy bien la derrota… - comentó Lily. - ¡Alexa¡Lo has hecho genial! – gritó, lanzándose a sus brazos. Las demás rodearon a su amiga y la felicitaron con similar efusividad. Val, que se había quedado rezagada, echó a correr para poder unirse al grupo.

- ¿Para mí no hay abrazo, Evans? – preguntó James tras la pelirroja, observándola con su mirada más ardiente.

- No estropees un momento estupendo, Potter.

James esbozó una enorme y sensual sonrisa divertida, que ni siquiera Lily pudo obviar. Se revolvió incómoda y retiró la vista, consiguiendo que el chico sonriera aún más, encantado con el efecto que había logrado.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Mientras Remus y Peter iban a buscar comida y bebida a las cocinas, utilizando el pasadizo secreto que sólo conocían los Merodeadores, los jugadores aprovecharon para ducharse y cambiarse de ropa. Las chicas de Gryffindor habrían estado encantadas de que los miembros masculinos del equipo siguieran en uniforme, pero el olor a tigre en celo que portaban la mayoría hacía que el efecto se arruinase un poco.

La fiesta que se montó fue sencillamente formidable, hasta el punto de que Hermione ni siquiera echó de menos a sus amigos. Bien era cierto que Harry y Ron (sobre todo Harry) habrían estado encantados de presenciar algo así, pero el verse rodeada de tanta gente dispuesta a divertirse hizo que por primera vez, se sintiera realmente a gusto en ese tiempo, como si no estuviese fuera de lugar.

Romualda Asher, que había sido extraordinariamente rápida en ducharse, abordó a James antes incluso de que hubiera terminado de bajar la escalera.

- ¿Tomamos algo, capitán?

- Eh… sí, claro – respondió con voz impersonal, mientras se servía de su posición elevada para escrutar la sala común. – Espérame cerca de las mesas, yo voy ahora para allá.

La chica se volvió con una sonrisa en los labios, tan emocionada que ni siquiera se percató de que James tomaba un par de botellas de cerveza de mantequilla y se dirigía con paso firme hacia el lugar donde había detectado una llamativa cabellera roja.

- ¿Puedo ofrecerte una cerveza? – preguntó a Lily, extendiéndole una de las botellas.

La pelirroja alzó las cejas y lo miró con desconfianza.

- ¿Le has echado Amortentia?

- Tienes motivos de sobra para enamorarte de mí, Evans – replicó sin sonreír y se sentó a su lado. _Milagrosamente_, a las amigas de Lily les entró la repentina necesidad de ir a buscarse algo para beber. – No necesito caer en un truco tan bajo.

Prácticamente le arrancó la botella de las manos. Esa repentina seriedad le resultaba desconcertante. Cuando le dirigía una de sus sonrisas de pillo, no le costaba lo más mínimo soltarle una grosería y largarse cuanto antes, pero ante esa actitud no sabía cómo responder.

- Para no gustarte el quidditch, no le haces ascos a las fiestas de después…

- Aunque quisiera no podría estudiar. Hacéis tanto ruido que lo mismo daría intentarlo en mi habitación que en medio de la sala común.

- Ah… ¡Así que esa es tu afición! Estudiar… y luego llamas estúpidos a mis pasatiempos. _Por lo menos yo tengo alguno_.

- ¡Vaya, sí que te ha calado hondo! – se sorprendió Lily – Yo no dije que el quidditch fuera estúpido, dije que _vuestro fanatismo_ sí que lo era.

- Haber empezado por ahí… entonces el estúpido soy yo – Lily prefirió no contestar. James la miró a los ojos durante unos instantes, como si quisiera descubrir el mayor secreto del universo inmerso en ellos. – Quizá sí que lo sea – masculló e inmediatamente dio un trago a su cerveza, observando su reacción de reojo. Parecía que el comentario se le había escapado sin querer.

Echó un vistazo alrededor, visiblemente incómodo. Lily se preguntó qué estaba buscando, pero antes de poder hallar la respuesta, James se volvió de nuevo hacia ella y abrió la boca para decir algo. Un segundo después, se arrepintió y la volvió a cerrar. Se puso en pie y, evitando su mirada, murmuró:

- Discúlpame. Le prometí a Asher que tomaría algo con ella.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione se decidió por un pastel de chocolate que tenía una pinta estupenda. Agradecía que las chicas hubiesen dejado solos a Lily y James. Tenía la secreta esperanza de que empezaran a salir ese mismo día y pensó que sería realmente estupendo, ya que Harry y Ginny también lo habían hecho en circunstancias parecidas. Una voz a sus espaldas interrumpió el curso de sus pensamientos.

- Oye, cuando me incluisteis en el equipo, nadie me dijo que iba a ligar más. Nunca me había fijado en el éxito que teníais.

- Eso si quieres tenerlo, Arnold – respondió la inconfundible voz de Sirius. – Fíjate en David, que no hace caso a ninguna.

- Yo ya estoy ocupado… Y desgraciadamente tendré que buscarme otra forma de impresionarla que no tenga que ver con el quidditch.

- ¿Ah sí¿Por qué? – preguntó Arnold, curioso.

- Ella es muggle, y no tiene la menor idea de que yo soy un mago. Cree que voy a un colegio privado normal y corriente.

Muy a su pesar, Hermione se sintió repentinamente interesada y se giró a medias para ver de quién se trataba. El que estaba hablando era el otro cazador, un chico negro con unos bonitos ojos verdosos. No sabía por qué, pero le resultaba vagamente familiar. "Thomas", le vino a la mente. Se dio la vuelta completamente, para observarlo con más detenimiento. "¿Será posible que…? No. Tiene que ser una coincidencia."

Notó un leve empujón en su lado izquierdo y antes de que le diera tiempo volverse para ver quién era, oyó la disculpa procedente de Sirius.

- Perdón. Sólo quería alcanzar un trozo de pastel.

- Lo siento – le sonrió, tomando la frase como una petición de tregua. – Estoy en medio… - se hizo a un lado pero, sin saber por qué, se quedó mirándolo mientras cortaba el dulce. Al sentirse observado, Sirius levantó la vista hacia ella. Hermione pensó desesperadamente algo que decirle. – Has jugado muy bien. Tienes una puntería estupenda.

Se sintió sumamente ridícula. Era de la clase de observaciones que habría hecho Romualda Asher a James. Sirius soltó el cuchillo que tenía en la mano y puso cara de extrañeza.

- Gracias…

Hermione estuvo a punto de golpearse en la frente. "Estúpida-estúpida-estúpida…". Notó que la sangre se le acumulaba en la cara y deseó que la tierra la tragase. "Lo único que me faltaba, quedarme aquí parada, sin habla, y como un tomate demasiado maduro".

- Hasta luego – le dijo apresuradamente y prácticamente echó a correr para alejarse de allí.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Hola, Hermione. ¿Qué tal?

La chica se dio la vuelta para ver quién le hablaba y se encontró con el sonriente rostro de Lysandra Crouch.

- Muy bien, gracias. He venido a buscar un par de libros de Pociones – le señaló un grueso tomo que acababa de sacar de la estantería.

- ¿Se puede saber qué os ha dado a las Gryffindor? Lily acaba de irse de aquí con no menos de cuatro libros. ¿Es que estáis haciendo una competición o algo así?

Hermione sonrió un poco confusa. No lo había visto de ese modo, pero sí que se había percatado de que últimamente, las clases se asemejaban bastante a un partido de tenis entre Lily y ella. En cuanto un profesor formulaba una pregunta, ambas se desvivían por ser las primeras en levantar la mano para poder responder.

- ¿Y tú qué haces por aquí? – le preguntó, para cambiar de tema. - ¿Estás estudiando o has venido hacer algún trabajo?

- Un proyecto de Adivinación – hizo una mueca de disgusto. – Es un asco. ¿Por qué no vienes a sentarte un rato con nosotras? Así descansamos…

- Vale – aceptó con entusiasmo. No sabía por qué, pero no le apetecía que pensara que estaba obsesionada con los estudios. Ya se pondría al día al llegar a la Torre. - ¿Está también Edith?

- No, estoy con Helen. ¿La conoces?

Hermione se quedó pensativa unos instantes. Había escuchado tantos nombres en el último mes… Aún con ciertas dudas, negó lentamente con la cabeza.

- No me suena.

- Helen Gamp, es de mi Casa. Sale con un Hufflepuff de nuestro curso, Bernard Macmillan, igual a él sí que lo conoces.

Faltó poco para que el libro le resbalase de las manos. ¿Macmillan¿Serían acaso los padres de Ernie? En cuanto vio a la muchacha, tuvo la confirmación instantánea. Los ojos, la sonrisa y hasta el tono de su cabello eran iguales a los de su compañero de curso. Sintió un asalto repentino de nostalgia. ¿Qué sería del bueno de Ernie? Y más importante aún¿qué sería de Harry y Ron?

- Mira Helen, esta es Hermione – la presentó Lysandra.

- Encantada de conocerte por fin. ¿Te encuentras a gusto en nuestro colegio?

- Sí, mucho – respondió con un deje de tristeza, aún influenciada por el recuerdo de sus amigos.

- Supongo que echarás de menos Beauxbatons – terció Helen comprensivamente, al notar su abatimiento.

- Sí, pero bueno, estoy bien aquí – contestó con un poco más de alegría, convenciéndose a sí misma de que era mejor no pensar en ello.

- De eso estoy segura – comentó Lysie con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Lysandra esperó a que Hermione se sentara y luego acercó la cabeza hacia el centro de la mesa, haciéndoles un gesto a las dos para que la imitasen. Les susurró en tono conspiratorio:

- La mayoría de las chicas te tienen una envidia enorme. Recién llegada y te meten en Gryffindor, donde están los más guapos de la escuela. Y según se dice… Sirius Black te tenía en el punto de mira.

Hermione se sintió incómoda repentinamente. Notaba que las mejillas le ardían otra vez, como ocurría siempre que alguien mencionaba el "incidente" con Sirius.

- Bah, ya sabes cómo es la gente – dijo, tratando de restarle importancia. – Según tengo entendido, no es nada raro en él…

- ¿Quién te ha dicho eso? – se extrañó Helen. - ¡Ni que Black anduviera de Casanova por ahí!

- ¿Y no es así? – preguntó Hermione, burlona.

- ¡Claro que no! Ya sabes lo que dicen, "cría fama y échate a dormir". Hace mucho que no se comporta de esa manera…

- Verás – la instruyó Lysie con voz de experta. – Cuando estaba en cuarto empezó a salir con chicas, sobre todo con las que estaban uno o dos cursos por encima de él. Y en quinto sí que se puede decir que hizo un _reconocimiento general_ – soltó una risita y Helen la imitó. Hermione no conseguía verle la gracia. – Cada fin de semana se buscaba una nueva, pero hacia final de curso se cansó de tanto cambio y salió con una casi un mes. ¿Cómo se llamaba? – preguntó llevándose un dedo a los labios. – Esa chica tan mona de Hufflepuff.

- ¡Anderson!

- Ésa. Y el año pasado, pues parecido. Salió con dos o tres más, luego estuvo una temporada sin ninguna… Y hacia mayo o así se le veía mucho con Umbridge, todos pensamos que acabaría con ella.

- ¿Umbridge? – repitió Hermione, horrorizada.

- Sí¿sabes quién es?

Hermione se dio cuenta de lo absurda que había sido su reacción. Evidentemente, era imposible que hablaran de Dolores Umbridge, que tendría casi cuarenta años.

- No, es que me suena ese apellido.

- Igual sí – aportó Helen. – Tiene una hermana trabajando para el Ministerio. Es como veinte años mayor, por lo menos.

- ¡Sí, fue todo un escándalo! Me lo contó mi madre – exclamó Lysie emocionada. – La mujer del señor Umbridge se murió de no sé qué, y a los tres meses, él se casó con su ayudante, que era jovencísima. Y tuvieron a Martirio. La gente decía que ya debían estar liados de antes, porque en tan poco tiempo…

- Ah… - fue lo único que acertó a decir. ¿Y a ella qué le importaba la vida del señor Umbridge?

- Pero estábamos hablando de Black – Lysie reanudó el tema con mucho entusiasmo. – Lo que te decía, todos creíamos que terminarían haciéndose novios, pero al final la cosa quedó parada.

- Y cuando empezó este curso, la mayoría nos preguntábamos si volverían a las andadas.

- Aunque si tú te has cruzado en medio no es extraño que…

Lysandra se cortó de golpe y se irguió en su silla como si nada hubiese pasado. Hermione levantó la cabeza, extrañada, y vio a Lupin acercándose.

- Hola, chicas – saludó con timidez.

- Buenas tardes, Remus – dijo Lysie con una sonrisa radiante. - ¿Quieres sentarte aquí?

Antes de que él pudiera responder, Lysandra apartó de golpe todos los libros, dejándole un amplio espacio libre justo a su lado. El Merodeador no tardó en aceptar la propuesta y se sentó. Tenía el rostro serio, pero Hermione habría jurado que estaba un poco sonrojado.

Lysandra dio por concluida la conversación y se centró en el trabajo que tenía pendiente. Hermione, que se sentía un poco fuera de lugar, estaba a punto de irse, pero entonces Helen le dio un discreto codazo y señaló hacia la puerta.

- Hablando de la reina de Roma – susurró en su oído. – Ahí la tienes: Martirio Umbridge.

Hermione siguió la dirección de su mirada, para ver cómo era la aspirante a novia de Sirius. Y se quedó helada. Afortunadamente para ella, se parecía tanto a su hermana como una escoba a un ratón de azúcar. Esbelta, rubia, guapísima. ¿De verdad acababan de insinuar que ella podía competir con esa chica?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_**Aclaraciones**:_

_Respecto al quidditch y ciertos personajes._ David Thomas _según JKR, Dean Thomas tiene un pasado muy curioso que ella nunca llegó a publicar en los libros. Parece ser que su padre era mago, pero le ocultó a su esposa su condición, para protegerla. Murió a manos de los mortífagos y su mujer volvió a casarse con un muggle. Sólo cuando a Dean le llegó la carta de Hogwarts, comenzó a preguntarse si su marido no habría sido mago. He querido recrear al padre, ya que ella no tuvo la oportunidad de contarlo en los libros. El nombre de pila se lo he adjudicado yo, y respecto a su posición en el quidditch, decidí ponerle la misma en la que jugó Dean en 6º año, como una bonita coincidencia._ Jonathan Wood _lo siento, no he podido evitar hacer un pequeño homenaje al siempre estresado y aún así entrañable Oliver Wood. Jonathan sería en este caso, de nuevo, su padre. Y como podéis imaginar, la mala suerte de Gryffindor con los capitanes ya les dura unas cuantas temporadas. _Remus Lupin y Severus Snape: _Sé que algunos fics ponen a Lupin como jugador, pero a mi juicio, creo que el pobre tiene ya bastante con ser licántropo. ¿Os imagináis que tuviera que ir a un partido después de la luna llena? Snape en principio no iba a jugar, pero al releer el 2º libro, recordé la vez que actuó como árbitro y decidí incluirlo. La posición la escogí para dar otra razón más a su rivalidad con James._

_Espero que se hayan entendido las jugadas de quidditch, pero si no, las describo brevemente: _Reverse Pass:_ un cazador arroja la quaffle por encima del hombro a un miembro de su equipo._ Finta de Porskov_: el cazador que lleva la quaffle vuela hacia arriba, haciendo creer que va a marcar un tanto, pero entonces arroja la quaffle hacia abajo, a otro cazador de su equipo._ Bludger Backbeat_: el golpeador le pega a la bludger con un revés y la envía hacia atrás en lugar de hacia delante._

_Como ya os he aburrido bastante, no os voy a hacer un resumen pormenorizado, pero atentos/as a: - La incipiente amistad entre Hermione y James. - La conversación de Lily y James en la fiesta (especialmente, a lo que se calló él). - La reciente tregua de Hermione y Sirius. ¿Cuánto durará? - Y la presencia de Martirio Umbridge._

_Ya se han acabado los capítulos digamos de "introducción". A partir de ahora viene lo bueno. No sé cuándo subiré el próximo capítulo porque a penas tengo unas líneas, pero mientras tanto podéis contarme qué os ha parecido este. Un beso y gracias por leerlo!_


	5. Entre Lily y James

_¡Hola de nuevo! Aquí estoy con un nuevo cap que espero sinceramente os guste mucho. Me ha dado bastantes rompederos de cabeza (aunque, afortunadamente, no tantos como el anterior). Antes de dejaros con él, debo agradecer los reviews que recibí del anterior:_ Belin03, BiAnK rAdClIfFe, Dubhesigrid, amparoBlack, MoLly Strife, cisne de cristal negro, CrisBlack _(creo que como Dubhesigrid siga haciendo propaganda de mí, voy a tener que empezar a pagársela. Bienvenida!!!), _Sucubos_ y _LatexoHP _(me alegro de que te guste a pesar de ese odio que le tienes a Sirius. Ojalá pueda hacerte cambiar de opinión...). Me habéis hecho muy feliz con vuestro apoyo¡y con que os haya gustado el partido! Un beso enorme a todos - todas, más bien -_

**ENTRE LILY Y JAMES**

- ¿Qué vas a hacer con eso, James? – preguntó Hermione con los brazos en jarras. Odiaba tener que comportarse así, como si fuera la señora Weasley y James uno de los gemelos, pero no podía despistarse un solo segundo porque él aprovechaba para hacer una fechoría.

- ¡Oh, vamos¡No seas aburrida, Hermione! – dibujó una sonrisa pícara y le dijo por encima del caldero: - Mira a Sirius, todo concentrado¿no te dan ganas de gastarle una pequeña broma?

Hermione siguió la dirección de su mirada y vio cómo Sirius, en la mesa de delante, contaba los tallos de astrágalo con un mimo y una dedicación insospechados.

- ¿Qué pretendes hacer? – volvió a preguntar, con un claro tono de advertencia que, sin embargo, el chico ignoró.

- Sólo lanzarle el hígado de pollo que nos ha sobrado, para desconcentrarlo. – Hermione no reprimió una mueca de asco. – Vamos… será divertido.

- Será asqueroso, que no es igual, y puedes hacerle daño. ¿Qué pasa si se clava un cuchillo?

- No se va a clavar nada – replicó James, impaciente. – Tú eliges: o se lo lanzo a Sirius a la cabeza, o a Quejicus. _Al caldero _– aclaró.

Hermione miró a Sirius y después a Snape, con horror. Estaba bastante cerca, en una mesa de la fila de al lado. Estaba segura de que James no iba a fallar el tiro. Y si le echaba a perder la poción… Volvió la vista hacia su compañero, de nuevo, y le señaló con la cabeza a Sirius.

- Ten cuidado – susurró.

La cara que puso James fue digna del niño más travieso del universo. Se preparó, ante la incrédula mirada de Val, que no tenía idea de lo que pretendía; apuntó y… lanzó. Justo a la cabeza. Justo cuando iba a echar el astrágalo.

Sirius se dio la vuelta con furia.

- James… - gruñó entre dientes.

Hermione tuvo que taparse la boca para no soltar una carcajada. La cara que había puesto Sirius era digna de fotografiar.

- ¿Sirius? – dijo James con fingida indiferencia. Lamentablemente, la amenaza de una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, estropeando un poco su estudiada pose.

- No tiene gracia – siseó su amigo, tratando de evitar que Slughorn se fijara en ellos. – Por tu culpa he echado todo el astrágalo. _Casi tres veces más de lo necesario_.

Esa última frase provocó una serie de reacciones en cadena. James abrió mucho los ojos y Hermione soltó una exclamación ahogada. A su vez, Alexa se dio la vuelta y los fulminó con la mirada, imitando la justificada ira de Sirius a la perfección.

- Cuando se entere Frey os matará – declaró con seguridad.

James buscó con la mirada a la nórdica, aterrado. La localizó cerca de la mesa del profesor, consultando una duda con Slughorn. Conociendo lo mucho que le gustaba hablar al hombre, eso les daba al menos cuatro minutos. Cinco, como mucho.

Por su parte, Sirius encontró un nuevo blanco en quien descargar su furia.

- Esto sí que no me lo esperaba de ti – le soltó a Hermione. - ¿Encuentras graciosas estas bromitas pesadas? Esta poción puntúa, por si no lo sabías.

Hermione miró nerviosa en todas direcciones. Echó un fugaz vistazo a Slughorn, para comprobar que seguía entretenido con Frey y después se lanzó hacia el armario de ingredientes. Rebuscó apresuradamente entre los cientos de frascos y localizó el que le interesaba. Volvió otra vez hacia las mesas y le dio un ligero empujón a Sirius, apartándolo de su camino.

- Aceite de ricino – dijo triunfal, mostrándole el tarro de cristal. Quitó con esfuerzo el corcho que lo taponaba y lo vertió íntegramente en el caldero.

- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó Sirius en un murmullo asustado. - ¡Lo vas a dejar peor!

- No es cierto – rebatió Hermione, mientras agitaba vigorosamente el contenido del caldero.

- Estate quieta.

Le agarró el brazo e intentó que sacara el palo de madera que utilizaban para remover las pociones, soltando una maldición al ver el engrudo que se había formado.

- ¡Suéltame! Sólo trato de ayudar.

- ¿De ayudar? – señaló la masa viscosa, desesperado. - ¿A esto le llamas ayudar?

- ¡Dame un maldito recipiente y cierra la boca! – pidió con urgencia.

Sirius obedeció, refunfuñando, y ella sacó el palo, arrastrando con él la pegajosa sustancia. La echó de mala manera en el cuenco que le había alcanzado el chico y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Se volvió hacia Sirius, poniéndose muy tiesa, y le dijo con voz sabihonda:

- El astrágalo se utiliza para producir goma, es decir, una sustancia hidrofóbica, inmiscible con el agua, igual que el aceite. Aún no habías puesto un emulsionante, por lo que ahora sólo tenéis que echar de nuevo los tallos adecuados, ya que su contenido se ha pegado al aceite y se ha quedado ahí – señaló el cuenco con suficiencia.

- Cuánto sabes… - murmuró Sirius, admirado.

Hermione se quedó con la boca abierta. Estaba acostumbrada a que todos pusieran cara de fastidio cuando ella explicaba algo, no a que _mostraran interés_. Miró a Sirius a los ojos, para comprobar que no se estaba burlando de ella y entonces, otra vez ese perfume llegó hasta sus fosas nasales. ¿Cómo podía conseguirlo¿Cómo podía arreglárselas para que, en medio del vapor de los calderos y de las decenas de olores de los distintos ingredientes, su aroma aún siguiese destacando?

- Señorita Random¿qué hace en esta mesa? – preguntó Slughorn tras ella. - ¿Ya han terminado?

Hermione pestañeó, rompiendo el hechizo. Se dio la vuelta y compuso una sonrisa inocente.

- Estamos esperando los cinco minutos antes de echar el huevo de serpiente, profesor.

- Ah, bien, pero no monten escándalo – advirtió Slughorn antes de irse a vigilar cómo iban los demás.

Cerca de allí, un chico miraba fijamente los movimientos de los Gryffindor. Llevaba un rato observándolos y se había quedado muy sorprendido por la rápida actuación de la nueva.

- ¿Se puede saber qué narices estás mirando, Snape? – gruñó malhumorado Macnair. - ¿Pretendes que haga yo la maldita poción?

Snape se giró hacia él y lo taladró con sus fríos ojos negros.

- Cinco minutos, Macnair, hay que esperar _cinco minutos_. ¿Sabes qué es eso?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

El martes, después de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Lily iba contándole divertidas anécdotas de cursos anteriores a Hermione. Iban un poco más adelantadas que el resto, porque las dos tenían intención de ir directamente a la biblioteca a pasar a limpio sus apuntes, completándolos con algún libro interesante.

- Entonces me desconcentré, y cuando me di cuenta ¡había lanzado al profesor Flitwick encima de los cojines!

Lily se echó a reír, recordando el momento, y Hermione le preguntó entre carcajadas:

- ¿Te castigó?

- ¡Qué va! Me dio diez puntos por haberlo ejecutado perfectamente a la primera.

¡PAM! Con un golpe seco, Lily chocó contra un chico. Se retiró hacia atrás, tambaleante por la fuerza del impacto.

- ¡Mira por donde vas, maldita sangre sucia!

- ¿Qué has dicho? – preguntó Hermione asombrada.

- Ah¡fíjate! La nueva mojigata de Gryffindor. Algunos dicen que también tú eres una asquerosa sangre sucia… - la miró de arriba abajo, como si eso le bastase para distinguirlo - ¿Lo eres?

- Cuida tu lengua, Aubrey – intervino James, que se había acercado al ver el incidente. Balanceó la varita juguetonamente. – No me gustaría tener que enseñarte modales…

- Pídeles disculpas – dijo fríamente Sirius, tras él.

- ¡Son ellas las que deberían disculparse, por cruzarse conmigo! Es una vergüenza que vosotros dos…

- Tienes la cabeza dura¿eh, Aubrey? – le interrumpió Sirius. Lo apuntó con la varita y volvió a insistir, con voz seca: - Discúlpate ahora mismo.

- ¡Ni hablar!

James no dijo nada. Simplemente, un chorro de luz roja salió de su varita, golpeando a Bertram Aubrey en medio de la frente. De inmediato, su cabeza comenzó a crecer, alcanzando en pocos segundos un tamaño desmesurado.

- ¿Qué habéis hecho? – chilló McGonagall saliendo de una clase, alertada por los gritos de Aubrey.

- Mierda… - murmuró James, girándose en dirección a la profesora. Sirius, que aún portaba la varita en alto, lo imitó.

- Profesora… Ha insultado a Evans y Random.

- Eso no es una excusa. ¡Estáis castigados! Este mismo sábado.

- Este sábado es la visita a Hogsmeade, profesora – protestó débilmente James.

- A las nueve en mi despacho, Potter. Sin discusión.

Se acercó a Aubrey y deshizo el embrujo. No obstante, tampoco le dejo ir sin más. Lo agarró por un brazo y lo obligó a acompañarla a su despacho para explicarle qué había dicho exactamente de Lily y Hermione.

- Te está bien empleado, Potter – soltó la pelirroja en cuanto McGonagall desapareció. - ¿Cómo se te ocurre echarle un maleficio en medio del pasillo?

- Estaba defendiéndote, Evans. Un "gracias" estaría bien.

- ¡No necesito que me defiendas! Me basto yo sola.

- Ya sé que puedes defenderte sola, pero…

- Pero tú no quieres perder la oportunidad de embrujar a alguien¿no¡Sigues siendo un crío!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A la hora de cenar, Lily aún estaba enfadada. Bajó temprano y se aseguró de que no quedara ningún hueco libre cerca de ella, así que Hermione, que había pasado por la Torre a dejar sus cosas, no tuvo más remedio que sentarse con James y Sirius.

- ¡Maldita sea! – se lamentó James, mirando con ojos de carnero degollado a la impetuosa Premio Anual, que estaba acuchillando un filete en la otra punta de la mesa. – No aprecia nada de lo que hago.

- Menuda novedad…

Hermione notó que Sirius la miraba de reojo y se preguntó si esperaría que ella les diese las gracias por haber intervenido. Era cierto que Harry y Ron también solían defenderla, pero eso no significaba que aceptase el uso de la violencia. En cierto modo, entendía el enojo de Lily. Optó por quedarse callada, antes de meter también ella la pata.

- Y encima estamos castigados – prosiguió James con su monserga. - ¡Yo que quería invitarla a ir conmigo a Hogsmeade!

Sirius alzó una ceja y devolvió al plato la cucharada que pretendía llevarse a la boca.

- ¿Crees que iba a aceptar?

- Alguna vez tendrá que hacerlo¿no? – respondió él, ofuscado.

- No sé… Tal vez deberías relajarte un poco, probar otras cosas… ¿Y si intentas darle celos?

- ¡De eso nada! – saltó Hermione, sin poder contenerse. - ¡Ni se te ocurra, James!

- ¿Y por qué no, a ver? – preguntó Sirius, ofendido porque rechazaran su "genial" idea.

- Pues porque Lily ya cree que James no habla en serio. Si encima lo ve coqueteando con otras, pensará que le ha estado tomando el pelo.

- A veces una persona no se da cuenta de lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde.

- ¡Tonterías¡No le hagas caso, James!

El chico abrió la boca para responder, pero Sirius se le adelantó de nuevo.

- ¿Qué no me haga caso? Da la casualidad que yo sé bastante de esto, _guapa_.

- ¿Insinúas que yo no? Por si no te has dado cuenta, Black, soy una chica.

Sirius la miró de arriba abajo con descaro.

- Ya me había fijado, gracias – contestó desdeñosamente.

Hermione enrojeció violentamente, pero trató de ignorar su turbación y se volvió hacia James.

- Mira, será mejor que me escuches antes de que cometas una estupidez. Está claro que Black tiene la sensibilidad en el c…

- ¿En dónde? – interrumpió Sirius mosqueado.

- Sí, es cierto. ¡En qué estaría pensando! Directamente no la tienes.

- ¡Oh¿Y tú sí? – la atacó, en un tono sarcástico sumamente irritante. – Lo olvidaba, has tenido tiempo de sobra para demostrarlo…

- ¡Yo soy muy sensible! – dijo alzando la voz.

- Sí, además de delicada y encantadora – respondió en un bufido.

- Vete a la mierda, Black.

- ¡Basta ya! – intervino James, levantándose de improviso al ver que Sirius se preparaba para replicar. – No estáis siendo de mucha ayuda¿sabéis? – los miró alternativamente y notó la intención de ambos de rebatir eso. - ¡Ninguno de los dos! Creo que lo haré a mi modo – se alejó de la mesa en dirección a la salida, pero tras un par de pasos se paró. – O mejor le pregunto a Remus.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- ¿Qué haces aquí solo¿Y Remus?

Peter levantó perezosamente la vista de la revista que estaba mirando. Se encogió de hombros y pasó una hoja.

- Creí que estaba con vosotros – comentó al fin, hablando muy despacio, como si le supusiese un gran esfuerzo.

- ¿A qué hora se fue? No lo vi en el comedor… - se sentó en una esquina de la cama - ¿Qué lees con tanta atención?

Estiró un brazo para arrebatarle la revista, pero el muchacho se lo impidió, moviéndola hacia un lado. Intrigado, James se puso en pie y sin mucho esfuerzo consiguió quitársela.

- ¿Corazón de Bruja¿Desde cuándo lees estas porquerías?

Peter murmuró algo ininteligible.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó James, pasando las hojas de la revista rápidamente, como si quisiera descubrir que en realidad era otra cosa menos humillante. Una revista porno, por ejemplo.

- Pensé que si leía lo mismo que leen las chicas, podría llegar a comprenderlas.

- Peter, eso es una tontería – replicó James con gravedad. – Si quieres conocer a las chicas, habla con ellas.

- Ya, pero así no consigo entenderlas.

- Ni yo – confesó James, encogiéndose de hombros. – Pero tampoco lo lograrás leyendo estas chorradas – le lanzó la revista a la cara, esperando que Peter la atrapara a tiempo, pero éste no lo logró.

- Pero tú te llevas bien con ellas – objetó, desembarazándose de ella y tirándola al suelo.

- Eso no tiene nada que ver. También me llevo bien con los hipogrifos y no por eso sé de psicología animal. Aquí el único más cerca de entender a una chica, es Remus. Si es capaz de ser amigo de Evans… - suspiró, derrotado. - ¿Dónde se mete Lunático cuando uno lo necesita?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

En la biblioteca, Remus ni siquiera sospechaba que en ese momento se estaban acordando de él. De hecho, trataba de mantenerse lo más ajeno posible a todo lo que le rodease. Cosa en la que fallaba estrepitosamente. Alzó la vista nuevamente, maldiciéndose internamente por tener tan poco autocontrol. Para su desgracia, se cruzó con la mirada que había estado tratando de evitar. Notó que se ruborizaba, y volvió a concentrarse en su libro inmediatamente; aunque "concentrarse" era un término demasiado optimista para lo que él estaba haciendo. Llevaba al menos diez minutos frente a la misma página, y ni siquiera ahora conseguía recordar de qué asignatura trataba. Dejó escapar un suspiro de indignación. ¿Por qué demonios le ocurría eso? Desde que tenía memoria, jamás nada le había impedido concentrarse en sus estudios. Podría haberle echado la culpa a la luna llena, para la que faltaban tan sólo tres días, pero sabía de sobra que eso era engañarse a sí mismo. No sólo esa fecha no lo desconcentraba, sino que los libros se convertían en su vía de escape para la angustia y el mal humor que a veces experimentaba.

Se frotó el mentón, raspando sus dedos con la incipiente barba que había comenzado a crecer. Otra vez. Volvió a suspirar, esta vez con fastidio. Odiaba tener que afeitarse dos veces al día, pero no quería levantar sospechas. Lo único que lo consolaba era que, debido al tono rubio, apenas se notaba, a menos que alguien lo mirara de cerca. Y por suerte o por desgracia, muy pocos tenían ese "privilegio". De forma automática, levantó de nuevo la vista y se sorprendió al no encontrarse con quien, supuestamente, no quería ver. Odiándose por ello, no pudo evitar echar un vistazo alrededor para tratar de localizarla, confundido por su repentina ausencia. Una leve presión en su hombro le hizo sobresaltarse.

- Perdona que te moleste, Remus – dijo Lysandra con timidez.

Lupin se volvió rápidamente hacia ella y durante un segundo, Lysie creyó ver un brillo dorado en sus ojos castaños. Parpadeó, sorprendida, y el reflejo desapareció.

- No te preocupes, no molestas. Sólo estaba estudiando, eh… - miró levemente el libro que tenía abierto frente a él – Pociones.

- ¡Oh! Es que tenía una duda sobre Encantamientos, pero si estás estudiando, mejor… mejor le pregunto a Lily cuando la vea.

- ¡No! – casi gritó Remus, cuando la chica se disponía a irse. Apretó los labios, enfurecido por su arranque espontáneo (casi podía sentir la mirada indignada de la Señora Pince tras él), y trató de esbozar una sonrisa tranquila. – De verdad, no importa. ¿Qué duda tienes?

Lysandra se quedó un poco sorprendida, pero sonrió con candidez y se sentó a su lado. En menos de un minuto le explicó qué era lo que no comprendía exactamente, y Remus puso todo su empeño en explicárselo lo mejor posible. No se distrajo ni una sola vez.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- ¿Es cierto? – preguntó Yaxley directamente, sin molestarse siquiera en saludar.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Es verdad lo que me ha dicho Avery¿Estuviste discutiendo con Black?

- ¿Con _qué_ Black?

- Con _Regulus_ Black, Alecto¿con quién demonios va a ser?

- De eso hace como un mes… - respondió por fin Alecto Carrow, restándole importancia con un ademán altivo.

Yaxley arrugó los labios al oír la confirmación. Trató de contener su ira, pero su rostro estaba extrañamente deformado y enrojecido.

- ¿Y qué le dijiste?

- ¿Cómo que qué le dije? – preguntó, confusa por su actitud - ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

- Me pasa, Alecto, que August tiene cierta teoría acerca de tu conversación con el principito Black.

- ¿Avery tiene una teoría? Me muero por escucharla – dijo con voz burlona.

- Dijo que estabas celosa.

- ¿Celosa¿Yo¿De quién iba a estar celosa?

Yaxley decidió ignorar su tono sarcástico y se irguió arrogantemente, poniéndose más serio incluso de lo que lo había estado hasta entonces.

- Te lo preguntaré una vez, Alecto, y más te vale que seas sincera¿estás enamorada de él?

La chica soltó una fuerte carcajada mientras se llevaba la mano al pecho.

- ¿Enamorada¿De _Regulus Black_¡Por favor! No seas ridículo…

- Está bien – tomó aire, como si lo que fuera a decir le costara un gran esfuerzo. – Muy bien, haré la pregunta de otra forma¿quieres casarte con él?

- Alioth…

- ¡No me vengas con esas, Alecto¡Contéstame!

- ¿Por qué estamos teniendo esta conversación? – le preguntó, suspicaz.

- ¡Porque yo no te conté lo que había visto para que fueras a echárselo en cara! Yo sólo… - se cortó, arrepentido por su arrebato.

- Tú querías que yo me negara al compromiso¿no es cierto? Ya puedo imaginármelo: renegar del matrimonio porque está comprobado que va a ver infidelidad por su parte. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan rastrero?

- Soy un Slytherin – replicó con sarcasmo. – Además, creí que te hacía un favor. ¿Quieres pasar el resto de tu vida al lado de ese… ese… ese memo presuntuoso y medio autista?

- No se trata de lo que yo quiera, sino de lo que mis padres ven más conveniente. Te recuerdo que es un Black. Es asquerosamente rico, y encima, ahora que el primogénito les salió rana, es el único heredero. ¿Crees que mis padres van a renunciar a esa posibilidad por algo tan trivial como que él se acueste con medio colegio? Podría hacerlo y no cambiaría nada. Salvo que yo sería la humillada y todo el mundo me señalaría con el dedo. ¡Me niego a eso!

- Mucho orgullo para algunas cosas y al final te vendes al mejor postor.

Alecto entrecerró los ojos con ira.

- ¡Cuidado con lo que dices! – siseó, amenazadora.

Se puso en pie ofendida, y lo señaló con un dedo, levemente tembloroso por la ira.

- Mucho cuidado con lo que me llamas, Alioth. Sabes que no tengo mucho aguante.

Yaxley apretó sus puños con fuerza, al verse de nuevo solo. No estaba dispuesto a que eso quedara así. Si Alecto no se dignaba a escuchar sus reclamos, otro lo haría. Se levantó del sofá de la sala común. Sabía perfectamente dónde podía encontrarlo. Se encaminó por el pasillo de la zona masculina hasta la habitación que tenía el cartel "Sexto año". Entró sin llamar. Al fin y al cabo, también era su cuarto.

- Hola, Regulus.

El joven levantó la vista del pergamino y arqueó una ceja al reconocer a su visitante. Se pasó la pluma entre los dedos, jugueteando con ella, antes de responder.

- Hola, _Yaxley_.

- ¿Puedo sentarme?

No esperó a recibir contestación. Se sentó directamente sobre la mesa, a escasa distancia de él. Regulus se recostó sobre su silla y lo escrutó un par de segundos.

- Vale – dijo simplemente, como decidiendo que quizá la conversación fuera a merecer la pena. Soltó la pluma con descuido y se cruzó de brazos, con aire divertido. - ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

- Lo sabes muy bien – soltó sin rodeos. – No me gusta tu actitud.

Regulus pestañeó, sorprendido. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no echarse a reír, pero no pudo evitar que una cínica sonrisa apareciera en su rostro.

- Vaya, lo lamento muchísimo. ¿Y qué parte de mi actitud te desagrada exactamente?

Alioth Yaxley frunció el ceño y lo miró con furia. Se estaba burlando de él y encima ni siquiera pretendía ocultarlo.

- Varias cosas – respondió con una sonrisa desagradable – Pero especialmente lo que tiene que ver con Alecto.

- Aprecio tu sinceridad – dijo con la misma actitud insolente. Se puso serio de repente – Pero me gustaría que fueras más claro.

- Sé lo del compromiso.

¡Menuda novedad! Él ya sabía que Yaxley estaba al corriente. Hizo un gesto de desagrado.

- _Futuro_ compromiso – aclaró.

- Escúchame bien, cretino – siseó entre dientes. – No te la mereces…

- En eso estoy de acuerdo – lo cortó, fingiendo que no había oído el insulto.

- Y si al final llegáis a algo, más te vale que la trates bien porque si no…

Regulus arrastró la silla hacia atrás, para quedar enfrentado directamente con Yaxley. Todo rastro de humor había desaparecido de su cara.

- ¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto, Yaxley¿Venir aquí a defender el honor de Alecto cual hermosa doncella en apuros? Pues déjame sacarte de tu error: está lejos de ser hermosa, y probablemente ni siquiera es doncella. Aunque supongo que tú puedes hablar más de eso.

Yaxley apretó los puños, furioso.

- ¿Cómo te atreves? – preguntó con la voz estrangulada por la ira.

Regulus se puso en pie, irguiéndose firme en toda su altura. Se acercó lo suficiente como para evitar que él también se levantase, aunque sin llegar a tocarlo.

- Creo que has olvidado con quién estás tratando. No intentes amenazarme…

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? – preguntó tratando de sonar sarcástico, pero la voz le temblaba. - ¿Vas a chivarte a tu hermano "el mercenario"?

- Me temo que yo no soy como Sirius. A él le gusta hacer las cosas de frente. Yo tengo mis propios métodos – posó su mano pesadamente sobre el hombro de Yaxley, muy cerca de la unión con el cuello. – Un consejo: antes de abrir la boca, evalúa bien a tus adversarios.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Por fin hemos terminado… - suspiró Sirius, el sábado por la tarde. – No veía el momento de acabar. Necesito urgentemente un par de plumas de azúcar. Pasaremos primero por Honeydukes¿verdad?

- Ve tú – repuso James. – Yo estoy demasiado cansado. Creo que iré a la Torre y trataré de ponerme al día con los deberes.

- ¿Hablas en serio? – preguntó totalmente incrédulo. - ¿Te encuentras mal?

- No, de verdad… Tú vete y busca a los otros. ¡Pásalo bien!

Sirius vio alejarse a su amigo sin poder explicarse el porqué de su comportamiento. Decidió no ahondar demasiado en la cuestión por el momento. Tal vez fuera mejor dejarle un poco de espacio, a sabiendas de que cuando se sintiera preparado para compartir sus preocupaciones, acudiría a él sin dudarlo. Siempre lo hacía.

James no se dirigió directamente a la Torre de Gryffindor. Se tomó un tiempo para pasear por el castillo, echando un vistazo desde los grandes ventanales a los jardines próximos al lago. El tiempo ya comenzaba a refrescar, así que casi todos los alumnos de los cursos inferiores estaban fuera, aprovechando lo que posiblemente serían los últimos días de sol. Eso significaba que tendría la sala común para él solo. Recreándose en esa maravillosa posibilidad, se encaminó hacia allí. Le dijo rápidamente la contraseña a la Señora Gorda y entró a través del hueco del retrato. Cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a Hermione sentada en una butaca, con un buen surtido de libros a su alrededor.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó asombrado. – Creí que te ibas con los demás a Hogsmeade.

La chica levantó la cabeza asustada por la intrusión. No esperaba ver a nadie, y mucho menos a James. Cuando se despidieron, esa misma mañana, él y Sirius habían comentado que se reunirían con los otros en las Tres Escobas. Lo miró, allí parado, esperando una respuesta por su parte que parecía no llegar. ¿Cómo iba a explicarle que había vuelto porque no soportaba estar cerca de Peter Pettigrew? A falta de sus amigos, los dos Merodeadores restantes se habían incorporado al grupo de las chicas y ella había tenido que aguantar a esa rata despreciable gran parte del día. Le resultaba insufrible estar con él, porque, lo peor de todo, era que el chico no era nada desagradable. Era callado, bastante tímido, pero muy educado. Casi hasta llegar al punto de adulador. Por supuesto, eso hacía que su carácter arisco estuviera fuera de lugar. Suspiró, y decidió darle la misma excusa que a les había dado a ellos.

- No me encontraba muy bien y decidí volver.

- ¿No te ha gustado Hogsmeade? – preguntó afablemente James, desplomándose en un asiento cerca de ella. Hermione se quedó mirándolo un momento, confundida, hasta que se dio cuenta de que, supuestamente, ésa iba a ser su primera visita al pueblo.

- Oh, sí… Es un pueblo muy interesante, pero las Tres Escobas es un local bastante ruidoso.

- Cierto – concedió el joven.

- Y tú¿por qué no has ido?

- Estoy muy cansado – respondió en un resoplido.

Se miraron durante unos segundos, como estudiando el grado de verdad que había en las palabras que el otro había dicho. Finalmente, se echaron a reír a la vez.

- Por lo visto, somos unos mentirosos compulsivos¿eh? – James se echó hacia delante, apoyando los codos en sus rodillas. – Te cuento la verdad si tú me dices porque has vuelto realmente.

Hermione dudó un momento, pero decidió decirle "una mentira" que se aproximara un poco más a la realidad.

- A veces me siento un poco incómoda. Todos sois geniales y os esforzáis por hacerme sentir como si estuviera en casa, pero echo de menos a mis amigos. No puedo evitar pararme a pensar cómo sería que estuvieran aquí.

James no dijo nada, pero apretó la muñeca de Hermione en un gesto comprensivo.

- ¡Ahora te toca a ti! – pidió la chica en un tono más animado.

- Bueno… - comenzó, esbozando su característica sonrisa traviesa, aunque su voz contradecía esa aparente alegría – Supongo que no me apetecía discutir hoy con Evans.

- ¿Das por hecho que iba a ocurrir eso? – se sorprendió Hermione.

- Es lo que hacemos siempre¿no? – replicó haciendo una mueca amarga, como si acabara de tragar algo con muy mal sabor. – Empiezo a sentirme un poco frustrado – bajó la vista y musitó: - Y bastante estúpido.

- ¡Oh, no eres ningún estúpido, James! – dijo sinceramente Hermione, cambiando las tornas y siendo ella quien apretaba afectuosamente el brazo del chico. – Eres una persona muy especial, la verdad es que se me hace imposible que ella no lo haya visto. Supongo que es cuestión de tiempo que se dé cuenta de lo maravilloso que eres y de lo que se está perdiendo al rechazarte.

James la miró, un poco sorprendido por lo que había de oír. La escrutó unos momentos, convenciéndose de que no había ni rastro de mentira en sus palabras. Hermione realmente pensaba eso de él. Esbozó una sonrisa triste, que le fue devuelta inmediatamente por ella, junto con un cariñoso pellizco. Sin pensarlo demasiado, se inclinó hacia ella y la besó dulcemente, rozando apenas sus labios. Hermione se quedó paralizada por la sorpresa, incapaz de hacer o decir algo.

En esos mismos momentos, el hueco del retrato se abrió y entraron en un confuso tropel los otros tres Merodeadores junto con Frey y Lily. Remus iba en cabeza y los ojos casi se le salieron de las órbitas al ver a su amigo con Hermione. Rápidamente, se dio la vuelta y los empujó a todos fuera, aunque no consiguió evitar que tanto Sirius como las dos chicas vieran aquella impactante imagen. Peter, que además de ser bajito iba rezagado, aún un poco aturdido por estar cerca de dos chicas tan impresionantes, no se enteró de nada, y soltó un leve gruñido de protesta por el violento empellón.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Uf, espero que no me matéis todavía. Dadme una oportunidad de que arregle este entuerto. En el próximo capítulo, si a Hermione no le da un infarto, veremos su reacción. Qué queréis que os diga, a mí James me dió mucha pena en esta última escena._

_En cuanto al capítulo en general, hemos visto ya desde el principio la buena relación que tienen Hermione y James, y lo bromista que puede llegar a ser el chico (digno antecesor de los gemelos). Por suerte, Hermione pudo actuar rápido y librar a sus compañeros del casi seguro cero que les iba a corresponder. Con ello, no sólo ha llamado la atención de Sirius, también la de otra persona que ella nunca habría imaginado (Snape). Después, uno de esos clasistas intolerantes se ha metido con Lily, y de rebote, también con Hermione. Consecuencia: un hechizo para agrandar la cabeza y un castigo para James y Sirius por intervenir. (Tal vez os suene el nombre de Bertram Aubrey, porque lo tomé de aquel maravilloso y nada cruel castigo que le puso Snape a Harry en el libro 6, y que consistía nada menos que en pasar a limpio las hojas de castigo de los Merodeadores. Me pareció bonito que Lily estuviera metida en el ajo). A pesar de los esfuerzos de James, Lily sigue tomándose a mal todo lo que él hace, así que está un poco abatido con el asunto. Remus, por su parte, anda a lo suyo, un tanto desconcentrado en su adorada biblioteca (Respecto a sus ojos: los que seáis asiduos a fics de Merodeadores os habréis fijado en que en muchos Remus tiene los ojos dorados, pero yo en mi vida he visto alguien con ojos amarillos-a menos que estén mal del hígado, pero eso es otro asunto- pero sí me pareció interesante que le saltara un reflejo dorado cuando estuviera próximo a la luna llena, como si el lobo que lleva adentro pugnara por salir). Después de eso, Alioth Yaxley ha tenido una conversación con Alecto Carrow, para él nada concluyente, por lo que se ha visto obligado a ir a "amenazar" a Regulus. Y éste, demostrando que no lleva la sangre Black en vano, le ha enseñado que puede ser tan fanfarrón como el que más. Y por último... ese beso de James a Hermione... espero que sepáis por qué ha sido provocado, pero si no, se aclarará en el siguiente capítulo. Y por si fuera poco, ha sido presenciado por bastante gente. El próximo cap se titulará_ ¿Celos yo?_ y en él veremos la reacción de más de uno..._

_Antes de dejaros en paz, no puedo evitar nombrar lo que para mí ha sido una de las cosas más halagadoras que me han hecho en los últimos años. Una de mis autoras favoritas, a quien sutilmente invité para que leyera este ff (vale, de sutil nada, le dije directamente que se pasara por aquí XD), decidió tomar prestado ( con mi permiso y mi bendición, por supuesto) el Regulus que yo he descrito hasta ahora, y que a ella le ha hecho cambiar de opinión respecto al que se imaginaba, para hacer un pequeño cameo en su ff. Desde aquí quiero darle las gracias (una vez más) por haberse fijado en mí y decirle que es todo un honor que ese personaje tenga cabida en un ff de tanta calidad como es el suyo. Ya lo he recomendado anteriormente, pero ahora tengo más motivos para hacerlo:_ Por las reliquias, de Dubhesigrid_. El cameo se hace esperar, pero ciertamente merece la pena, como todo en su impresionante ff._

_Y ahora, si crees que me lo merezco, estaré muy complacida de recibir tu review. Un beso y hasta el próximo!_


	6. ¿Celos yo?

_¡Hola a todos/as! Aquí vengo con el 6º capítulo. He tardado un poquito más porque no tenía casi nada escrito. Lo malo es que creo que se ha perdido un poco el sentido humorístico de una de las discusiones, por el contexto sombrío en el que está. Quizá os parezca un cap un poco cruel, porque hay bastantes golpes bajos de todos hacia todos, pero espero que os guste igualmente._

_Antes de dejaros ya con él, quiero agradecerlos los rr del cap anterior. Muchísimas gracias a: _DubhesigridBelin03, Kaori Ishida, Kira Dumont, rasaaabe, simplemente Yo, Celestana _(los dos ;p),_ BiAnK rAdClIfFe, Erea, amparoblack _(uys, me has dejado de piedra con el rr, a Remus no le gusta Hermione. Ella no está hecha una conquistadora. A Lupin le gusta... otra persona ;p)_, ARYLU _y _ely granger.

**¿CELOS YO?**

Remus miró temeroso a sus acompañantes. No le costó nada distinguir a quienes habían visto la peculiar escena. Frey estaba en el mismo sitio donde la había dejado, con la boca entreabierta, demasiado asombrada como para hacer o decir algo. Peter miraba alternativamente a todos, aún mascando una rana de chocolate, confundido por su actitud. Lily eludía deliberadamente la mirada de los demás, con la mandíbula un poco desencajada. Y Sirius… Sirius parecía enormemente interesado en la pared, aunque de vez en cuando echaba un vistazo de reojo hacia la pelirroja. Remus no pudo evitar notar un ligero tic en la ceja izquierda.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Peter al fin, con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Decidme que me lo he imaginado – musitó Frey con voz de ultratumba.

- ¿El qué? – insistió Colagusano, cada vez más asustado.

Remus hundió la cabeza entre las manos. Desde allí, preguntó:

- ¿Qué hacemos? No podemos entrar ahí otra vez. ¿Se habrán dado cuenta que…?

- No creo que hayan notado algo más que a ellos – comentó Sirius en un tono extraño, irritado. Volvió a mirar a Lily y el tic se le acentuó.

- ¡Pero bueno¿Me vais a explicar de una vez que…? – protestó Peter.

- ¡Cállate, renacuajo! – lo interrumpió Frey. – Te aseguro que preferiría no haber visto nada.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

James se separó despacio, con los ojos todavía cerrados. Hermione se sintió peor que nunca en su vida. El padre de Harry… el padre de su mejor amigo… el difunto padre de… No podía pensar con claridad, sólo daba vueltas a una certeza absoluta: lo que había pasado era un error terrible. Y un error que les podía costar muy caro a todos.

- James… escucha – dijo con la voz tan temblorosa que ni siquiera ella podía reconocerla.

El chico captó su tono inmediatamente y se ruborizó un poco. Hermione sentía ganas de llorar, pero trató de sobreponerse, tomó aire y susurró, con el tono más dulce que pudo reunir:

- Esto no está bien. Los dos sabemos que quieres a Lily, y que es con ella con quien te gustaría estar.

- No importa lo que yo quiera. Ella no siente nada por mí, y eso no va a cambiar nunca. Quizá debería dejar de insistir y… tratar de olvidarla.

James estaba tan desesperanzado que Hermione se quedó hecha polvo. "Que no cunda el pánico", se dijo, "si yo me he metido en este lío, yo puedo salir".

- No vas a olvidarla y lo sabes – le dijo con más convicción de la que en realidad sentía. – Y estoy completamente segura de que… Mírame, James – pidió, y el chico la obedeció. – Estoy completamente segura de que vas a conseguir que te haga caso. Es sólo cuestión de tiempo, y estás mucho más cerca de lograrlo de lo que crees.

El Merodeador esbozó una sonrisa triste.

- Ojalá tengas razón.

Hermione decidió dejarlo solo, más que nada porque no podía soportar estar a su lado durante más tiempo. Se encerró en la habitación, sin saber muy bien si deseaba ponerse a llorar o destrozar todo el cuarto de la impotencia que sentía.

- ¿Qué he hecho¿Qué he hecho? – se repetía mientras daba vueltas como una fiera enjaulada.

Y es que las posibles implicaciones de ese suceso puntual no le gustaban nada. ¿Y si James y Lily no llegaban a casarse por su culpa¿Y si Harry no nacía nunca? Sin Harry no habría profecía, no habrían muerto sus padres, no habría caído Voldemort, no habría niño-que-vivió, no habría…

A su mente acudió veloz una imagen de Harry, sonriente con sus gafas redondas y su cicatriz en la frente. El impacto fue tan grande que se derrumbó completamente. ¡A la mierda la profecía¡A la mierda Voldemort! _Se trataba de Harry_. De su amigo Harry. ¿Cómo podría perdonarse que él no existiera¿Cómo podría seguir viviendo siendo consciente de que era ella quien había impedido su nacimiento?

Entonces se dio cuenta de algo. Entendió el error que había cometido. Se había sentido tan sola, tan desvalida en ese tiempo que había buscado inconscientemente un rostro familiar. Se había hecho amiga de James porque al verlo no podía evitar pensar en su hijo. Le había tomado cariño porque había estado todo el tiempo a su lado; y ahora lo quería y lo apreciaba casi tanto como a Harry, _pero no era él_. Y no hacía ni dos meses que lo conocía, por lo que esa amistad, esa confianza que existía entre ellos _no era normal_. Era lógico que James lo hubiese malinterpretado. Parecía realmente que su interés por él pudiera ir más allá de una simple amistad.

Pero lo peor de todo fue comprender lo injusta que había sido con Sirius Black. No con el Sirius de ese tiempo, sino con el adulto, el que había salido de Azkaban. Lo había criticado porque identificaba a Harry con James, y ella había actuado de la misma forma sin darse cuenta. ¡Era tan fácil buscar esa equivalencia¡Se parecían tanto físicamente! Daba igual que su carácter fuera completamente distinto, si podías mirar a uno y ver que en el fondo, los dos eran igualmente nobles y valientes, leales y cariñosos.

Se limpió torpemente las lágrimas que habían empezado a rodar por sus mejillas. "No puedo hundirme ahora", se dijo. "Lo arreglaré. James y Lily se casarán, cueste lo que cueste. Y tendrán un hijo maravilloso que se convertirá en mi mejor amigo". Con esa especie de promesa formulada a sí misma, se sintió bastante mejor. ¡Qué demonios¡Era una Gryffindor! "Y posiblemente la Gryffindor más cabezota que existe".

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Hermione… - la dubitativa voz le llegó a través de las cortinas de su cama adoselada. – Hermione¿estás ahí¿Por qué no has bajado a cenar?

Era Alexa. Habría reconocido ese timbre de voz en cualquier circunstancia, no así ese _tono de preocupación_. Alexa era divertida, era mordaz e ingeniosa, a veces malhumorada, pero Hermione nunca la había visto preocuparse por nada. Y eso era claramente una señal de alerta. Se sentó en la cama, apoyándose en el cabezal, y trató inútilmente de atusarse el pelo. Dándose por vencida, descorrió las cortinas.

- No tenía hambre – indicó, tratando de sonreír con inocencia.

La joven la miró fijamente, como si no se creyera en absoluto lo que acababa de decir. Dejó escapar un suspiro y se quitó los zapatos. Acto seguido, se arrodilló sobre la cama y le dijo con voz suave:

- Me he enterado de lo de James. Y al no verte, supuse que… - se cortó, dirigiéndole una mirada interrogativa. - ¿Necesitas hablar de ello?

Hermione se quedó con la boca abierta. Cierto era que no se esperaba esa actitud comprensiva por parte de Alexa, pero aún era más raro que ya supiera lo que había ocurrido.

- ¿Cómo…¿Cómo te has…? – balbució.

- Os vieron – dijo simplemente.

Hermione se llevó las manos a la boca, para contener un gemido de horror. Era aún peor de lo que se imaginaba, sólo esperaba que no hubiese llegado a oídos de Lily o las cosas aún se pondrían peor.

- ¿Quién nos vio? – preguntó temblando, sin estar muy segura de si quería averiguarlo realmente.

- Remus, Black, Frey y… Lily. Pettigrew estaba también, pero creo que no se enteró de nada.

A cada nombre que decía, Hermione sentía que una parte de ella se desgarraba. ¿Cómo iba a arreglarlo ahora?

- ¿Lily está enfadada? – fue lo primero que se le ocurrió preguntar.

- No sé… No ha querido hablar de ello. A mí me lo contó Frey, dice que está un poco preocupada por su reacción. Casi esperaba que se pusiera a dar gritos o a echar maldiciones, pero no hizo nada. Y puso mala cara cuando alguien trató de hacer una insinuación al respecto. Oye, Hermione… - se quedó callada, dudando si continuar. - ¿A ti te gusta James?

- ¡No! – gritó, asustando a Alexa. – Quiero decir, no, no siento nada por él. Me cae bien y creo que es un buen chico… Pero un buen chico para Lily. Está enamorado de ella y a mí me parece estupendo, de verdad.

Se sentía un poco estúpida tratando de dejar claro algo que para ella era tan sumamente evidente. ¡James y Lily eran sagrados¿Cómo explicarle eso a alguien que nada sabía sobre su verdadera identidad?

- Ya me parecía a mí. Al no verte en la cena me imaginé lo que había pasado en realidad. ¿Has hablado con él?

- Sí y él está de acuerdo conmigo en que fue un error. Un error que no se repetirá – aseguró convencida. – Yo no quiero que Lily se disguste por mi culpa – añadió con angustia.

Alexa asintió y le sonrió comprensivamente.

- Creo que será mejor que dejes que se enfríen un poco las cosas. Luego tal vez debas hablar con ella para aclararlo todo. Lily dice que James no le interesa, pero yo no estoy tan segura…

- ¿Sabes qué? – suspiró Hermione. – Yo sí que estoy completamente segura. Segura de que sí le gusta.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- ¿Estás con Random? – preguntó Sirius a bocajarro, mientras que Peter estaba en la ducha.

A Remus le apetecía matarlo. Sirius nunca se había caracterizado por tener tacto, pero en esa ocasión era casi insultante. En los siete años de amistad, nunca lo había oído dirigirse con tanta agresividad a ninguno de ellos. James llevaba unos días bastante raro y parecía que cada vez se tomaba más a pecho los desplantes de Lily, así que Remus había sugerido ser él quien hablara con su amigo. Pero como de costumbre, Sirius, el más impulsivo de los Merodeadores, no pudo resistirse a intervenir.

- ¿Qué? – se extrañó James. - ¿De dónde sacas eso?

- Te vimos, Cornamenta. U os vimos, mejor dicho. Besándoos.

James abrió los ojos como platos.

- ¿Quiénes? – preguntó con sospecha.

- Nosotros… Colagusano no, como de costumbre andaba en su mundo. Bergman – James se echó a temblar. – Y Evans.

Al oír ese apellido, se desplomó sobre la cama que tenía más cerca, la de Lupin. Se había quedado pálido como la cera. Remus se sentó a su lado, dirigiéndole una mirada de advertencia a Sirius.

- ¿Qué ocurre, James¿Qué pasó exactamente?

- Cuando llegué a la Torre me la encontré estudiando. Estaba un poco nostálgica y empezamos a hablar… Yo tampoco me sentía demasiado bien, pero ella me dijo cosas sobre mí… Se portó muy bien, supongo, pero yo creí que ella quería algo más… Ni siquiera sé por qué lo hice, supongo que llevo demasiado tiempo tratando de llegar a algo con Evans… y estoy igual que al principio – levantó la vista del suelo y susurró. – La verdad es que no quiero hablar de ello. Será mejor que lo olvide todo y a partir de mañana haga como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

Se puso en pie trabajosamente y fue a tumbarse a su propia cama. Corrió las cortinas, para aislarse de los demás. Sólo entonces Remus se acercó a Sirius y lo regañó en voz muy baja.

- ¿Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa¿No puedes decir las cosas con un poco más de suavidad¡Mira cómo se ha quedado!

Sirius no dijo nada, pero sus ojos brillaban con un extraño furor. Ahora que sabía lo que había pasado, había comprendido de quien era la culpa. Él siempre había creído que James y Evans tendrían una oportunidad. Le dolía ver a su amigo así, pero sabía que era preferible que estuviera un poco deprimido a que se le ocurriese hacer alguna estupidez. Por desgracia, no se imaginaba que James iba a llevar a cabo ese cambio de actitud que había sugerido con tanta rapidez.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lily bajó apresuradamente por las escaleras de los chicos, con James pegado a sus talones. Parecían sumidos en una fuerte discusión y hacían un enorme estruendo por la velocidad y la furia del descenso.

- ¿Qué les pasa? – susurró Peter a Remus.

- Me temo que Lily se ha enterado de "la pequeña bromita" de James a los Slytherin – movió la cabeza con pesar. – Le avisé de que no era el momento más adecuado.

Hermione, que estaba sentada cerca de ellos, observó curiosa a los padres de Harry, preguntándose qué habría hecho James esta vez. La potente voz del chico inundó la sala común, como si quisiera dar por terminada aquella disputa que seguramente les había llevado un buen rato. No parecía ser consciente de dónde se encontraban.

- ¡Paso de ti, Evans¿No te das cuenta? A decir verdad creo que nunca me interesaste realmente.

- ¿Ah no? – replicó con simulada sorpresa. En cualquier otro momento, James habría notado el peculiar tono de la chica y captado el peligro de inmediato, pero se había calentado tanto que apenas la estaba escuchando.

- ¡No, no más que otras¿Por qué pones esa cara? – le soltó con desprecio. - ¿Tan especial te crees¿O pensabas que me iba a rebajar por ti?

La sonrisa de Lily, tan dulce como falsa, evidenciaba que consideraba que él ya se había rebajado en incontables ocasiones.

- ¡_Accio_ cartas de Potter!

Un montón de pergaminos descendieron a toda velocidad desde la zona de las chicas y se acercaron a la mano alzada de la pelirroja quien, con gesto triunfal, los capturó al vuelo y comenzó a leerlos en voz alta.

- "Por favor, Evans, dame una oportunidad… Te adoro¿no te das cuenta?" "Tienes los ojos más bonitos que he visto en mi vida¿no me dejarías perderme en ellos?" "Te lo suplico, Lily, me vuelves loco, sólo te pido una oportunidad para demostrártelo." "Cuando veo esos cabellos de fuego, mi pecho se inflama de pas…"

- ¡Basta ya! – bramó James, arrebatándoselos - ¡Eres la mujer más rastrera que he conocido jamás¡Qué pena no haberme dado cuenta antes! Afortunadamente, ahora sé que Hermione no haría eso.

La aludida se hundió más en la butaca, deseando que la tierra se abriese y la tragase. "¡Oh, no! A mí que no me metan en esto", pensó angustiada, mientras se parapetaba detrás de un grueso libro de Aritmancia.

- ¡Pérfida y retorcida, eso es lo que eres! – continuó el chico, incapaz de frenarse a sí mismo. - ¡Deberías estar en Slytherin! Si no fueras…

- ¡Si no fuera qué, eh, Potter! – le interrumpió Lily, gritando a más no poder - ¿Si no fuera una sangre sucia?

- ¡Si no fueras tan cabezota, orgullosa y defensora de las causas perdidas¡Si no tuvieras todos los defectos de Gryffindor te habrían mandado a la Casa de las Serpientes de cabeza!

Lupin se vio obligado a intervenir, al ver que la discusión comenzaba a salirse de madre.

- Vale, James, tranquilízate. Os estáis pasando. ¿No te das cuenta de lo desagradable que es esto? Estas cosas se han de hablar en privado.

Habría resultado creíble si no fuera porque la sala común en pleno seguía con entusiasmo cada uno de los movimientos de sus exaltados compañeros. Sólo les faltaban las palomitas, y algunos ya las habían suplido con ranas de chocolate, que masticaban con la boca abierta y sin perder detalle de la discusión.

- ¿Sabes qué, Remus? Yo ya no tengo nada más que decir a este niñato estúpido y egocéntrico, ni en público ni en privado – se volvió otra vez hacia James, con las mejillas encendidas por la excitación. – No vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra, Potter.

Diciendo esto, salió de la sala común con gran dignidad, ignorando todas las miradas que estaban puestas en ella. James se quedó aturdido unos segundos, sorprendido por el repentino plantón. No obstante, consiguió gritar, antes de que Lily alcanzara el hueco del retrato:

- ¡Encantado, Evans!

Al quedarse solo se percató de la atención que había provocado su discusión, así que se apresuró a subir de nuevo la escalera hasta su habitación, para evitar el silencio, o peor, las preguntas incómodas. El portazo que pegó al llegar a su destino se oyó claramente en la sala de abajo, lo que disuadió a sus amigos de seguirlo.

Aprovechando el momento de confusión, Hermione se levantó sigilosamente, aún cubriéndose con los libros, en un vano intento de pasar desapercibida.

- ¿A dónde vas, rompe-parejas? – preguntó de mal humor Sirius.

- Sirius, Lily y James no eran… - trató de justificar Lupin.

- Sí, eso, Black¡vete a la mierda! Bastante mal me siento ya.

Dio otro par de pasos hacia la salida, pero el joven la interceptó veloz como un rayo, agarrándola por un brazo. Se acercó a su oído y le siseó entre dientes:

- No lo bastante. Te mereces arder en el infierno por esto.

De un tirón, Hermione se liberó y, tras echarle una mirada asesina al Merodeador, salió al pasillo y se dirigió a toda prisa a la biblioteca, deseando con todas sus fuerzas no encontrarse con una furiosa Lilian Evans.

Una vez que se hubo ido, Remus se volteó hacia Sirius, mirándolo sorprendido. El resto de los estudiantes habían dado por terminado el espectáculo y, no sin cierto disgusto, comenzaron a ocuparse de sus propios asuntos, aumentando considerablemente el ruido de fondo; por lo que el joven licántropo no tuvo inconveniente en soltar lo que tanto asombro le había causado.

- Madre mía, Sirius, no sabía que te gustara tanto.

- ¡Si no me gusta! – protestó, quizá un poco más alto de lo que él mismo deseaba.

- Ya, claro, y esos celos entonces¿a qué se deben? – por fin las piezas del puzzle comenzaban a encajar.

- ¡YO NO ESTOY CELOSO!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Snape no podía dejar de pensar en la chica nueva. Y es que le picaba demasiado la curiosidad. En los casi siete años que había estado en el colegio, jamás había oído de nadie que se hubiese cambiado de colegio en el último curso. No obstante, lo más raro era _hacia dónde_ se había cambiado. ¿Por qué había ido precisamente a Hogwarts? No parecía el momento más apropiado para pisar las islas Británicas, con un mago oscuro alzándose en el poder. Menos aún meterse de cabeza en _Gryffindor_.

Hasta que no vio su actuación en la clase de Pociones no le había llamado la atención, pero en ese momento recordó que también había tratado de evitar que el imbécil de Black lo atacara por la espalda. ¿Había sido sólo casualidad o habría algo más que se le escapaba? Decidido a salir de dudas, entró en la sala común y buscó a sus compañeras de séptimo.

- ¡Bulstrode! – llamó abruptamente en cuanto vio a la chica.

- ¿_Sí, Severus_? – preguntó ella en un ronroneo sarcástico.

"Muy bien", se dijo Snape. "Yo también sé ser sutil". Se sentó a su lado y esbozó una sonrisa ladina.

- _Janice_…- empezó de nuevo, con mucha más suavidad. – He estado pensando… Tú sabes todo lo que se mueve en Hogwarts¿verdad?

La chica sonrió satisfecha y Snape se resistió a poner los ojos en blanco. En cierto modo debía alegrarse de que no hubiese interpretado sus palabras como que la estaba acusando de cotilla (que era lo que pensaba en realidad).

- Dime, Janice. ¿Sabes algo de la nueva Gryffindor?

- ¿Por qué te interesa? – preguntó alzando una ceja, suspicaz.

"Mierda. Demasiado directo". Snape se aclaró la voz y sonrió de nuevo.

- Digamos que quiero conocer a quienes se acercan a mis cuatro Gryffindor favoritos – amplió su sonrisa de una forma que esperaba resultara siniestra. – Ya sabes, siempre hay que guardar un as en la manga.

Esto pareció conformar a su compañera. Se irguió en su asiento, pero lo miró de una forma mucho menos interesada, como si acabara de descubrir que en realidad estaba inmersa en una conversación muy aburrida.

- No sé mucho de ella, Severus. Sólo sé que se atrevió a enfrentarse a mí cuando llamé sangre sucia a la insoportable prefecta pelirroja.

- ¿A Evans? – preguntó Snape, confundido. Su sonrisa se había borrado de repente.

- Sí, a esa… - bufó Bulstrode con gesto cansado.

Snape se puso en pie y volvió a su habitación sin tan siquiera darle las gracias. No solía hacerlo, de hecho, pues eso implicaba reconocer que otro había sido de ayuda. "¿Defendiendo a Evans?", se preguntó a sí mismo. "Desde luego, esto se está volviendo cada vez más raro".

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione le dijo la contraseña a la Señora Gorda con cierto apuro. Eran ya las nueve y cinco. Vale, no es que fuera muy tarde, pero ya se pasaba de la hora en que podía estar fuera de su sala común y eso no le hacía ninguna gracia. Se imaginaba a Filch saltando tras ella, feliz por haber capturado un alumno infringiendo las normas, y por eso entró lo más rápido posible por el hueco del retrato.

Se quedó de piedra al ver la sala vacía. Vacía y oscura, porque la escasa iluminación procedía de la casi extinguida hoguera en la chimenea, que sólo alcanzaba a perfilar las butacas más cercanas. Dio un par de pasos, insegura, y entonces vio una sombra sentada en un butacón. Y o mucho se equivocaba, o pertenecía a Sirius Black.

- ¿Dónde está todo el mundo? – preguntó, sin poder ocultar su sorpresa.

- En sus habitaciones.

Tal y como había supuesto, se trataba de Sirius. No le dio tiempo a preguntarse cómo había logrado que la sala común quedara tan despejada, porque la certeza de que la estaba esperando a ella era mucho más primordial.

- ¿Eres consciente de lo que has hecho?

Su voz sonaba fría y formal, como una conciencia demasiado severa. Hermione se estremeció. "Más de lo que te imaginas…" Sirius, no obstante, no esperó por su respuesta.

- No tienes ni idea del tiempo que James lleva enamorado de Evans. Y vienes tú, te metes en el papel de la perfecta amiga comprensiva, y hasta te permites darle consejos sobre ella. Y después de que consigues lo que querías, lo rechazas.

Estaba muy molesto, y hasta cierto punto, Hermione podía entender por qué. Pero no le gustaron nada sus insinuaciones. ¿Creía que lo había hecho adrede?

- Yo no quería darle falsas impresiones – se defendió. – Él me malinterpretó.

Avanzó hasta situarse frente a él. La luz rojiza de la chimenea iluminaba sus ojos grises, que desprendían un brillo como el de la plata fundida. Notó, más que vio, la crispación en su rostro.

- No hace falta que des excusas, ya están de más. Sólo me gustaría saber por qué. ¿Qué daño te ha hecho él¿O es Evans de quien quieres vengarte?

- No me acuses de lo que no sabes, Black. Aprecio sinceramente a James, y también a Lily. Y jamás se me ocurriría tratar de hacerles daño. Lo que pasó fue un terrible error, yo no sabía que él se lo tomaría así.

Sirius hundió sus dedos en el reposabrazos. Estaba conteniéndose, de eso no cabía ninguna duda, y además le estaba resultando muy difícil. No sabía por qué, pero Hermione temía lo que fuera a decirle.

- No te creo – reconoció en un intenso susurro lleno de rabia. – Pienso que sabías muy bien lo que hacías. Eres una zorra, Random, has utilizado a James y también…

- ¿Una zorra? – repitió Hermione, herida. – No me conoces Black, así que no trates de juzgarme. En mi lugar, habrías hecho lo mismo.

- ¿Si estuviera en tu lugar? – replicó Sirius con desprecio. – Dudo mucho que pudiera ser tan retorcido como para… - se cortó e hizo un movimiento con la mano, restándole importancia.

- ¡Continúa, por favor! – pidió Hermione con agresividad. - ¿Como para hacer, qué?

- ¡Como para andar lanzándole señales a alguien que no te interesa!

- ¡Ah! Así que se trata de eso… - musitó, comprendiendo por fin. – De mis _señales_. Hazme un favor, Black – pidió con ira contenida. - Apunta en una lista todas las supuestas señales que envío, porque debo ser demasiado ingenua para reconocerlas por mí misma. O quizá vosotros sois muy dados a interpretar indirectas donde no las hay. ¿Cuáles te lancé a ti?

Sirius se puso en pie, ofendido. La miró unos instantes a los ojos, con tanto odio que Hermione se echó a temblar. Después le dio la espalda y subió a su habitación dejándola, ahora sí, completamente sola y abatida, en la sala común.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

El martes por la tarde, el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras sorprendió a todo el mundo al proponer una clase práctica en los terrenos del colegio. El profesor Hinkley era el más joven de Hogwarts y en el poco tiempo que llevaba allí se había ganado fama de "enrollado". A Hermione no le caía mal, pero la primera vez que lo vio no le causó muy buena impresión. Parecía el típico chulo de gimnasio que salía en las películas: alto, muy fuerte y demasiado bronceado para resultar natural. No obstante, se notaba que sabía de lo que hablaba y durante sus clases se mostraba recto y un tanto severo. Al igual que a McGonagall, le molestaba enormemente que los alumnos hablaran cuando él estaba explicando, así que todos se veían obligados a guardar silencio y prestar atención.

- Muy bien, chicos – les dijo cuando salieron al exterior. – Hoy vamos a hacer algo poco habitual. Os vais a batir en duelo de doble parejas – un murmullo de excitación se extendió entre los alumnos. Hinkley levantó la mano para pedir silencio. – Quiero que os mezcléis con gente de otras Casas para formar la pareja. Si no os ponéis de acuerdo, tendré que hacerlo yo. También podréis elegir a quién enfrentaros, siempre y cuando las fuerzas estén equilibradas.

Después, continuó explicando qué clase de hechizos y embrujos se podían realizar y cuáles estaban terminantemente prohibidos. Anunció que el miembro del cuarteto que quedara en pie (o la pareja, si se daba el caso), recibiría un punto extra en el examen de diciembre.

Antes de que Hermione pudiera buscar a alguien, Snape, que había visto la oportunidad perfecta para averiguar más sobre ella, se le acercó con cautela.

- Eh… Random¿verdad?

Hermione asintió, tratando de contenerse para no acusarlo de traidor y asesino allí mismo.

- ¿Te parece que seamos… - dudó un segundo – juntos?

- Está bien – accedió a regañadientes. Le habría encantado poder lanzarle un maleficio a él, en lugar de tratar de protegerlo.

Por desgracia, en cuanto hubo dado su consentimiento, Sirius se acercó a ellos y sonrió de una forma casi cruel.

- Vaya, creo que ya sé contra quién me gustaría enfrentarme. A menos que tengas miedo, _Quejicus_.

- ¿La oportunidad de enfrentarme en un duelo justo frente a ti? – preguntó Snape con rencor. Las venas del cuello estaba tan hinchadas que parecía que iban a explotar – No me lo perdería por nada del mundo…

Edith Adams, que era la pareja de Sirius, parecía bastante nerviosa. Se veía a leguas que no le hacía mucha gracia la práctica. Sonrió a Hermione tímidamente y le deseó buena suerte.

Cinco minutos después, el profesor dio su visto bueno a todos los grupos y les mandó que se separaran entre sí. En cuanto dio la orden de comenzar, aquello se convirtió literalmente en una batalla campal. Sirius se había inclinado ante ellos, como era costumbre en los duelos, pero tuvo que agacharse para esquivar el hechizo de Snape que, en contra de lo que había dicho, no parecía muy dispuesto a respetar las reglas.

Dos minutos después, cuando Hermione obtuvo un segundo de respiro, se dio cuenta de que la única que estaba allí de más era Edith. La pobre esquivaba como podía las maldiciones que no alcanzaban su destino (el cual era, irremediablemente, Sirius). Snape parecía un desquiciado y luchaba con furor contra Sirius como si no existiera nadie más. Éste rechazaba todos sus embrujos con maestría y además aún tenía tiempo para enviar maleficios tanto a Snape como a Hermione.

Hermione agradecía los reflejos que había obtenido practicando con el ED, porque de lo contrario no habría sido capaz de aguantar el ritmo impuesto por el Merodeador. Un rayo rojo, procedente de la varita de Edith a punto estuvo de impactar contra ella, así que, harta de tener que esquivar a dos, le lanzó un _Desmaius_ y la dejó fuera de combate. Pero librarse de Sirius no iba a ser tan sencillo. Snape tuvo que alejarse momentáneamente para poder deshacer un embrujo de piernas de gelatina, y Hermione se vio obligada a cubrirlo. Su instinto le decía que era mejor separarse lo más posible de Sirius, así que, mientras rechazaba sus numerosos ataques, procuraba mantenerse en continuo y aleatorio movimiento.

- ¡Hermione¿Dónde has aprendido a batirte así? – soltó Lily con asombro cuando pasaron a su lado.

Hermione se quedó tan sorprendida y aliviada porque Lily le siguiera hablando que bajó un instante la guardia. Y esa milésima de segundo fue suficiente para que Sirius le lanzara un silencioso _expelliarmus_. Se cayó hacia atrás, golpeándose en la parte baja de la espalda contra una piedra puntiaguda. Jadeando por el impacto alzó la vista hacia el Merodeador, que estaba justo en frente de ella. Sirius la miraba con los ojos brillantes por el regocijo, o quizá por algo más que no pudo descifrar. Esbozó una sonrisa lenta y satisfecha, mientras se acercaba despacio hasta ella. Hermione echó un asustado vistazo alrededor. Ni siquiera podía ver dónde había caído su varita, así que cerró los ojos y se preparó para el maleficio que sin duda estaba por llegar. Teniendo en cuenta la última conversación que habían mantenido, podía esperar como mínimo una buena cantidad de verrugas y pústulas.

- ¡_Desmaius_!

Contuvo la respiración, pero poco después abrió los ojos extrañada. Seguía consciente. Era imposible que el chico hubiese fallado¡si estaba a menos de dos pasos!

"Incorrecto", dijo una vocecilla burlona dentro de su cerebro. Tuvo que levantar la cabeza, porque Sirius estaba de pie justo a su lado, clavándole la mirada más penetrante que había visto en su vida. Se agachó ligeramente y apoyó su varita debajo del mentón de Hermione, alzándole aún más la cara.

- Creo que he ganado – dijo en un susurro aterciopelado extremadamente raro en él. - ¿Te vas a rendir o también tengo que desmayarte?

A Hermione se le secó la boca. Alcanzó a ver por el rabillo del ojo el confuso lío de ropa que debía ser Snape. Estaba tumbado cerca de ella, en una posición antinatural. Le dolería todo el cuerpo cuando despertase, eso seguro. Volvió a mirar a Sirius y el corazón le dio un vuelco. Sus ojos refulgían peligrosamente, como los de un gato que acaba de atrapar un ratón y piensa divertirse un rato más con él.

Se puso en pie como pudo, porque las piernas le temblaban una barbaridad. Se le escapó un quejido al forzar la espalda y se llevó una mano al lugar donde se le había clavado la maldita piedra. De inmediato, Sirius la agarró por un brazo y le dio la vuelta sin miramientos. La camisa se le había salido de la falda en el fragor de la contienda, así que sin ningún tipo de pudor, la levantó para ver qué era lo que le dolía. Hermione dio un respingo al notar los dedos del chico rozar con suavidad el cardenal que se le había formado. Antes de darle tiempo a protestar, Sirius volvió a sujetarla por el brazo y tiró de ella hacia el castillo.

- ¿Se puede saber qué haces? – preguntó Hermione, indignada. - ¡Todavía no ha acabado la clase!

- Me da igual – replicó sin inmutarse. – Te voy a llevar a la enfermería. No me gusta nada el aspecto de ese…

- ¿A la enfermería? – lo cortó ella. - ¿Qué estás diciendo¡Si ni siquiera hemos avisado al profesor¡Nos va a castigar!

- Es cierto – reconoció Sirius en un tono extraño que la puso sobreaviso. Se dio la vuelta y gritó a voz en cuello: - ¡Profesor¡Voy a acompañar a la señorita Random a la enfermería!

Hermione notó cómo los colores acudían a su cara. El profesor Hinkley estaba por lo menos a ciento cincuenta metros de distancia. Los pocos alumnos que aún seguían luchando pararon inmediatamente y se giraron hacia ellos, sorprendidos.

- Ya está – soltó Sirius tan campante. – Ahora vamos.

No pudo decirle nada antes de llegar al interior del colegio, porque estaba completamente anonadada con su comportamiento. El día anterior parecía que habría sido capaz de asesinarla con sus propias manos y ahora insistía en llevarla a que la viera la enfermera por un simple golpe. Suspiró, resignada a no ser capaz de entender a ese chico nunca. "¿Y por qué narices no me suelta¡No voy a escaparme!". La mano de Sirius estaba ardiendo, seguramente por el duelo, y le transmitía todo ese calor a través de la tela. Resultaba aún más desconcertante que su inexplicable actitud.

- Eh… ¿Black?

- Dime – respondió él sin mirarla.

- ¿Me devuelves mi brazo?

Si creyó por algún momento que iba a mostrarse avergonzado, estaba muy equivocada. Al parecer, era muy consciente de que aún la estaba agarrando. Sonrió con sarcasmo y replicó:

- ¿Para qué¿Pretendes vengarte? Te advierto que a mí no me salen cardenales así como así.

- No voy a… - se paró en seco, provocando que Sirius estuviera a punto de arrancarle el brazo. - ¡Mi varita¡La he dejado allí!

El Merodeador amplió más su sonrisa y sacó una varita del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

- ¿Te refieres a esta? – dijo balanceándola delante de las narices de Hermione y alzándola en cuanto ella trató de alcanzarla.

- ¡Devuélvemela!

- No lo haré hasta estar seguro de que no pretendes atacarme por la espalda – se puso serio de repente y añadió: - Por si no lo has notado, no me fío ni un pelo de ti.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Después de volver de la enfermería, Hermione fue tratada por sus compañeras de habitación como héroe de guerra. Todas estaban tan admiradas por la forma en que había plantado cara a uno de los mejores duelistas de la clase, que hasta se les olvidó lo que había ocurrido recientemente con James. Incluso Lily la trataba con total normalidad. Así pudo volver a la rutina habitual, acudiendo a la biblioteca con Lily o haciendo los deberes en la sala común con las demás.

Precisamente estaba haciendo eso cuando Sirius bajó de su habitación con evidente prisa. Llevaba el pelo ligeramente húmedo y vestía al modo muggle, con unos vaqueros azul claro y una chaqueta negra de cuero. Levantó los cuellos de ésta con un movimiento rápido y elegante, sin mirar a nadie en concreto, pero cosechando más de un suspiro de admiración.

- ¡Canuto! – lo llamó Pettigrew, poniéndose en pie de golpe y acercándose a él casi a saltitos. Sirius se paró, sin ocultar su impaciencia.

- ¿Qué quieres, Peter?

- ¿A dónde vas?

- A dar una vuelta – respondió evasivamente, echando un fugaz vistazo a la puerta, como si estuviese calculando si podría librarse de él sin decir nada más.

- ¡Genial¡Voy contigo!

- No – lo cortó, seco.

Hermione, que pese a su disgusto no había podido retirar la vista de Sirius desde que había llegado, se quedó alucinada. Nunca había visto a ninguno de los Merodeadores tratar tan mal a Colagusano, aunque ella sabía de sobra que el muchacho se lo merecía. Pettigrew parecía tan sorprendido como ella.

- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó, compungido.

- Porque he quedado con Martirio – explicó Sirius, volviendo a mirar hacia la salida. – Y no te necesito de portavelas.

Hermione se sintió profundamente indignada, como si alguien la hubiese ultrajado gravemente. ¿Con Martirio Umbridge¿La hermana del "sapo"¿Hermana de quien había dictaminado una ley contra los hombres lobo? Tal vez se le escapó el detalle de que esa ley aún no había sido propuesta, pero eso era lo de menos. ¡Sirius no tenía el más mínimo criterio! Inconscientemente, Hermione miró a Frey, que estaba enfrente de ella, concentrada en sus apuntes. Al parecer, a Sirius Black le iban las rubias.

- Ah – dijo Peter. – Que lo pases bien.

Sirius le guiñó un ojo. Hermione lo odió con toda su alma.

- Tranquilo, lo haré.

Hermione, furiosa, se obligó a volver a su trabajo de Herbología, pero tenía los puños tan apretados que su pluma se doblaba peligrosamente. Hacía mucho que no se sentía así de enfadada y lo peor era no saber exactamente la razón. No obstante, pronto descubrió que siempre es posible caer más bajo, porque si ya era bastante molesto descubrir que le fastidiaba que Sirius saliera con aquella rubia oxigenada con pinta de tener el cerebro más pequeño que una nuez, darse cuenta de que no podía apartar la vista de la ventana, desde donde se podían ver cada uno de los movimientos de la pareja, era peor que estar en medio de un holocausto nuclear.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_En fin, que las cosas empiezan a complicarse bastante. Para empezar, los chicos (y chicas) se han quedado de piedra al presenciar la escenita de James y Hermione. Por su parte, Hermione ha tenido que aclarar las cosas con James y después le ha dado un bajón terrible al comprender todo lo que se le podría venir encima. Por suerte, Alexa ha sido - por primera vez desde septiembre - un gran apoyo para ella y la ha consolado. James, sin embargo, lo ha tenido un poco más difícil con Sirius, aunque éste no le culpa directamente a él de lo que pasó. Noooo, prefiere culpar sólo a Hermione, que es más fácil y además aún tiene cierto "resquemor" con ella. Eso sí, puede cambiar de estado de ánimo con tanta facilidad que asusta. Una noche parece odiarla con toda su alma y poco después, se preocupa muchísimo por un pequeño golpe. ¿Quién entiende a este chico? James y Lily han tenido también su "momento de gloria" con esa discusión tan fuerte y tan cargada de golpes bajos. Y después, está Snape, que ha empezado a preguntarse qué pinta Hermione en Hogwarts. Quizá no es necesario que lo indique, pero advierto desde ya que el interés de Snape no va más allá de lo que se ha visto. Y por último... Sirius que sale con Martirio Umbridge y Hermione se enfada muchísimo sin saber por qué._

_Espero que os haya gustado (y sobre todo, que no os haya resultado aburrido). El próximo se titula_ "Las tres celestinas de Hogwarts"_ y traerá una alianza... inusual._ _Un beso enorme y ¡gracias por seguir aguantando mis desvaríos!_


	7. Las tres Celestinas de Hogwarts

_¡Por fin estoy de vacaciones! Y como no podía ser de otro modo, el capítulo 7 está listo para esta fecha tan especial: 07/07/07. Mis agradecimientos a quienes dejaron reviews en el capítulo anterior: _KiraDumont, Dubhesigrid _(tú que odias los apodos ridículos, espero que te rías con este cap XD)_, ARYLU, BiAnK rAdClIfFe, ninniel, rachel black87, rasaaabe, Nahir5, mari, Kaori Ishida, herminione, Sucubos, AElizabeth-Black, amparoblack, Lalix, cisne negro.

**LAS TRES CELESTINAS DE HOGWARTS**

- Deja de meterte conmigo ya, Black. Hay que pensar en una solución.

- ¿Solución? – bufó el chico, incrédulo.

- ¿Es que no os dais cuenta? Lily y James están hechos el uno para el otro. Tienen que estar juntos.

- Yo no estoy tan seguro – intervino Lupin. – Lily lo odia.

- No lo odia, está enamorada de él. – Miró molesta a Sirius, que había vuelto a soltar un bufido. – Sólo que no se ha dado cuenta.

- ¿Y qué se te ocurre, genio? – le preguntó Sirius de mala manera. – James lleva desde cuarto detrás de ella, y si a él no le hace caso no creo que vaya a hacérnoslo a nosotros.

- Por eso he dicho que tenemos que idear un plan, idiota.

- Claro, si no se te hubiese ocurrido meterte en medio, "_Hermy_" – la criticó con un soniquete inconfundible - ahora no estaría pasando esto. James casi lo había conseguido.

Hermione le dirigió una mirada peligrosa al chico, capaz de derretir el Polo Norte. Él, sin embargo, miró hacia el techo, ignorándola con la mayor insolencia posible.

- No se te ocurra volver a llamarme así, Black. Y yo no me metí en medio.

- Por supuesto que no. Te echaste encima de nuestro amigo, que no es lo mismo.

- ¡Serás capullo! Ya te dije que él me malinterpretó.

- Sí, seguro.

- Vete a la mierda, Black.

- ¡Qué original, _Hermy_! Siempre dices lo mismo. Cambia el repertorio¿quieres?

Lupin empezó a reírse entre dientes. La verdad es que estas discusiones eran casi tan divertidas como las que solían tener Lily y James, aunque las de los otros chicos eran más ingeniosas y no tan apasionadas.

- Cuando acabemos con el plan creo que tendríamos que empezar a hablar de vosotros. Si queréis mi opinión…

- No queremos tu opinión – le cortaron los dos exactamente a la vez.

"Debo de haberme vuelto loca", se dijo Hermione, mirando de reojo a Sirius. Quizá no había sido tan buena idea colaborar con él. Puede que ambos tuvieran el mismo objetivo, pero temía que terminaran sacándose los ojos antes de que consiguieran unir a Lily y James. La única esperanza era Remus. Contaba con él para mediar entre los dos y para frenarla en caso de que decidiera hacer su primer intento de imperdonable. Cosa que, vista la situación, ya no se le antojaba tan descabellada.

- Será mejor que hable yo con ellos primero. Lo intentaré antes con James – propuso Lupin.

- ¿Por qué tú? – preguntó receloso Sirius. – A mí James me hará más caso.

- Sirius, no te ofendas – dijo Remus con paciencia, aunque Hermione notó un deje de exasperación en su voz – pero no tienes tacto ni sutileza. Sueltas las cosas tal y como te vienen, sin tratar de amortiguarlas. Y eres pésimo dando consejos.

Sirius abrió la boca, alucinado por la acusación. Le dirigió una mirada furibunda a la chica al oír su risita.

- Yo que tú no me reiría tanto. Eres peor que yo.

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Lo que oyes – replicó resueltamente. – Eres tan suave como una sábana de esparto.

- Y tú tan idiota como un troll – masculló en voz baja, pero Sirius alcanzó a oírla.

- ¿Sabes que murmurar por lo bajo es de muy mala educación? Yo no tengo ningún reparo en decirte a la cara que lo único más áspero que tu carácter es ese maldito pelo enmarañado.

Antes de que Hermione pudiera responder, Remus la acalló con un movimiento de su brazo.

- ¿Queréis concentraros por un momento en algo más que vosotros dos? – miró a los dos chicos, que se pusieron rojos de ira y vergüenza. – Por si no lo recordáis todos estamos aquí porque queremos ayudar a Lily y James. Si no podéis olvidar durante unas horas vuestras diferencias, esto no tiene ningún sentido…

- Tienes razón, Remus. Lo siento – susurró Hermione agachando la cabeza.

- Vale, me has convencido – dijo Sirius. Remus alzó las cejas sorprendido. ¿Sirius aceptando una tregua tan fácilmente? Su poder de convicción estaba aumentando hasta límites insospechados. – Habla tú con James – añadió con voz calmada, pero siguió mirando a Hermione con rencor. Lupin suspiró. Canuto no iba a cambiar tan fácilmente.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione decidió que lo primero que iba a hacer ella era disculparse con Lily. No parecía necesario, ya que ella la seguía tratando igual que siempre, pero necesitaba hacerlo. Aún se sentía fatal por lo que había ocurrido y el miedo de haber interferido gravemente en la futura relación de los padres de Harry todavía no la había abandonado. Tuvo la suerte de encontrársela un par de horas después cuando fue a buscar un libro a su habitación. La pelirroja estaba revolviendo afanosamente en su baúl, con una expresión de disgusto patente en su cara.

- ¿Has perdido algo? – le preguntó antes de cerrar siquiera la puerta.

Lily pegó un respingo y se giró hacia ella alterada. Se llevó una mano al pecho, tratando de regularizar su ritmo cardiaco.

- ¡Hermione¡Casi me matas del susto! – respiró profundamente un par de veces y añadió: - No encuentro los pendientes que me regaló Frey el año pasado. Me los trajo desde Suecia, como los haya perdido…- Soltó un par de cosas al baúl, fastidiada y se sentó en la cama. – Espero que los tenga Val. Tiene por costumbre coger las cosas sin preguntar.

- Sí, seguro que aparecen cuando menos te lo esperes – se mordió el labio inferior, inquieta. – Oye, Lily, yo quería hablar contigo.

- Claro… ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó preocupada al notar el nerviosismo de Hermione.

- Verás… Con todo lo que ha pasado, aún no he tenido la oportunidad de aclarar las cosas contigo.

Lily alzó las cejas sorprendida. Parecía no imaginar a qué se estaba refiriendo.

- Lo de James – precisó Hermione.

A Lily le cambió radicalmente la cara. Se la notaba incómoda, por mucho que intentara aparentar indiferencia.

- No entiendo… - comenzó, indecisa, pero Hermione la interrumpió.

- Te voy a ser totalmente sincera, Lily. James me recuerda mucho a un amigo mío. A un amigo muy querido – explicó, sintiendo que se le formaba un nudo en la garganta. – No te imaginas lo mucho que se le parece y yo… por eso yo… - la voz se le ahogó y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. ¿Por qué le resultaba tan difícil hablar de Harry con Lily?

La chica se puso en pie y apoyó una mano en su brazo, transmitiéndole su apoyo.

- Sé que esto tiene que resultar duro para ti. Tanta gente nueva y haber tenido que alejarte de tus amigos… Quizá pienses que no es asunto mío, pero si puedo hacer algo para ayudarte…

Su amabilidad la conmovió tanto que se le escaparon un par de lágrimas. Lily la abrazó de inmediato y Hermione no pudo evitar pensar que quizá Harry no recordara ninguno de los abrazos que había recibido de su madre. ¡Era tan injusto que ella estuviera allí y que Harry no hubiese tenido la oportunidad!

- Lo siento muchísimo, Lily – dijo en un sollozo. – Yo no quería que pasara esto, y estoy segura de que James tampoco.

- Shhh – la acalló con dulzura, acariciando suavemente su pelo. – No tienes que darme explicaciones. Potter y yo no somos nada.

- Deberíais serlo – declaró con seriedad.

Lily prefirió no responder, simplemente la abrazó con un poco más de fuerza. En ese momento se abrió la puerta y por ella entró Valerie tarareando una canción en voz baja.

- ¡Oh! – dijo al verlas. - ¿Interrumpo algo?

- Estamos en pleno momento emotivo – explicó Lily. – Hermione está un poco baja de ánimos.

- Ah, muy bien, yo soy la sentimental del grupo y a mí nadie me llama – dijo con voz falsamente ofendida.

Y antes de que nadie pudiera responder, se acercó a ellas y se unió al abrazo. Hermione se echó a reír, reconfortada.

- Val – murmuró Lily unos segundos después.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Tienes tú mis pendientes?

- ¿Cuáles exactamente?

- Los que me rega… Espera¿tienes más de un par?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Quiero matar a James Potter – anunció Alexa, dejándose caer pesadamente sobre la cama.

- Ponte a la cola – respondió Lily mientras ordenaba escrupulosamente todas las cosas que Valerie _voluntariamente_ le había devuelto.

- Si tan sólo tuviera fuerzas… - continuó la chica, sin hacer caso de la interrupción, y soltó un leve quejido.

- ¿Bajáis a cenar? – preguntó Hermione, saliendo del baño.

- No puedo moverme – gimió Alexa lastimeramente. – Si veis a Potter decirle que moriré de inanición por su culpa.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado?

- El maldito entrenamiento. Es el peor capitán que he visto en mi vida. Si después de esto no nos fichan para un equipo famoso, será sólo porque no hayamos llegado a cumplir los dieciocho.

- ¿Tan duro es? – se asombró Hermione.

- ¿Por qué no vienes el viernes a vernos y lo compruebas?

- Vale, iremos todas – aceptó rápidamente Frey, con la vista fija en Lily.

"Si pretende que Lily se enamore del capitán de hierro, lo lleva claro", pensó Hermione, captando la mirada de la nórdica. "Lo poco que he visto de James como capitán me dio bastante miedo".

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tal y como habían acordado, el viernes siguiente, Frey, Lily, Hermione e incluso Val se plantaron en el campo de quidditch, desafiando al gélido aire otoñal que empezaba a ser habitual.

- A las siete tengo que ir a hablar con el profesor Slughorn – les recordó Hermione. - ¿Qué querrá?

- Seguro que va a invitarte a las reuniones del "Club de las Eminencias"- respondió Frey, imitando el tono petulante que adquiría a veces el profesor de Pociones. Curiosamente, esa voz no desentonaba demasiado con el aspecto presumido de la chica.

- Es probable – comentó Lily. – Eres muy buena en Pociones. En todas las asignaturas, en realidad. – Hermione se ruborizó levemente. - ¡Ah, mirad! Ahí sale Alexa.

Efectivamente, todo el equipo, con James a la cabeza, salió de los vestuarios. Dejaron las escobas en una esquina del campo y se pusieron a correr detrás del capitán, que marcaba el ritmo y les gritaba órdenes de vez en cuando.

- ¿Entrenan a quidditch sin escoba? – preguntó Val confundida.

- Están calentando – aclaró Frey. – Potter dice que así se evitan lesiones.

- Es cierto, se supone que se debería hacer antes de cualquier deporte – dijo Hermione. Su padre era un gran aficionado al fútbol, y ella había visto más de una vez los calentamientos de los jugadores y, en realidad eran bastante parecidos a los que dirigía James.

Después de dar una vuelta completa al campo, James los dividió en grupos. Dejó a los bateadores en el suelo, practicando con lo que parecían pelotas de beisbol frente a una pared que él mismo, con la ayuda de Sirius, había conjurado. Rupert Peterson, el guardián, mejoraba sus reflejos tratando de esquivarlas, cosa bastante complicada debido a la velocidad con la que disparaban los dos chicos. Por su parte, los cazadores y la buscadora montaron en sus escobas para hacer un vuelo de entrenamiento. James iba en cabeza, haciendo complicados giros y desvíos que los demás tenían que imitar.

- No me extraña que Black tenga esos brazos tan fuertes – soltó Val repentinamente. – Fijaos cómo le pega a la pelota.

Hermione desvió la vista de Alexa, que en esos momentos sobrevolaba las gradas de enfrente, para ver a Sirius. La espalda de su camiseta estaba empapada en sudor y su rostro tenía un evidente rubor provocado por el esfuerzo. No obstante, seguía moviéndose rápidamente de una esquina a otra. La pelota no se le escapó ni una sola vez. Arnold Green, por el contrario, tenía que parar a menudo para ir a buscar la suya.

Media hora después, todos los jugadores estaban en el aire, simulando un partido. Habían liberado la snitch y las bludgers, y los cazadores ensayaban tácticas con las que trataban de sorprender al guardián.

Alexa no estaba muy inspirada ese día. Fallaba continuamente y se la notaba muy cansada. James procuraba no gritarle, pero la obligaba a repetir las jugadas una y otra vez hasta que salieran a la perfección. Tan entretenidas estaban las chicas viendo a su amiga esforzándose al máximo, que no notaron que una bludger se acercaba rápidamente hacia ellas, hasta que oyeron el característico silbido al cortar el aire. Valerie pegó un grito y se tiró al suelo. Frey y Lily sólo acertaron a cubrirse la cara con los brazos, pero Hermione se quedó paralizada por la impresión. Cuando la condenada pelota negra estaba a menos de un metro, Sirius se cruzó velozmente en su trayectoria y la golpeó con fuerza.

- Estáis en muy mal sitio – le dijo con frialdad a Hermione, que era la única que tenía el rostro a la vista. La miró brevemente a los ojos, completamente serio, y después se marchó zumbando en persecución de la bludger.

Cuando ya empezaba a oscurecer, Hermione tuvo que volver al castillo, para acudir a la cita con Slughorn. Los jugadores aún no habían terminado el entrenamiento y ella tuvo que reconocer que Alexa tenía toda la razón al quejarse. Si estuviera en su lugar, ella no habría sido capaz de resistir más de cinco minutos.

A pesar de que no había dicho nada, también estaba casi segura de que el profesor iba a hablarle de su famoso Club. En las últimas clases había destacado bastante, y la poción de su grupo siempre era perfecta. Slughorn no era estúpido, y sabía de sobra que eso no se debía ni a James, que se despistaba bastante a menudo, ni a Valerie, que no era minuciosa al seguir los pasos.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Más de media hora después, Hermione consiguió librarse por fin de Slughorn y salió de su despacho, un anexo a la mazmorra donde se impartían las clases de Pociones. Como sospechaba, el profesor se pasó casi veinte minutos hablándole de las prestigiosas amistades que tenía y del éxito que habían obtenido los numerosos alumnos que habían pertenecido a su selecto Club. Sólo al final le comentó que le gustaría que ella acudiese a la próxima reunión. Por suerte, esta vez no tendría que ir sola (como le había ocurrido en sexto curso), ya que Lily y Frey eran consideradas "estudiantes potencialmente exitosas" desde hacía años.

Tenía muchísima hambre y estaba planteándose ir directamente al Gran Comedor, en lugar de dirigirse a la Torre. Giró una esquina y estuvo a punto de chocar con una chica. Cuando alzó la vista para disculparse, se encontró frente a frente con Janice Bulstrode.

- Vaya¡qué agradable sorpresa! – dijo la Slytherin con ironía, esbozando una sonrisa escalofriante. - ¿Qué haces por aquí abajo _tú solita_?

Hermione no respondió. Sonrió tímidamente para librarse de ella sin meterse en problemas y trató de escabullirse de allí. No obstante, Bulstrode no parecía muy interesada en dejarla irse sin más.

- _Querida_… - soltó con una voz exasperantemente tranquila - ¿a dónde vas con tanta prisa?

- Lo siento, he quedado con… - trató de disculparse Hermione.

- No deberías ir tú sola por ahí – la cortó la chica. – Creí haberte advertido que no lo hicieras.

Inconscientemente, Hermione metió la mano en un bolsillo, para tener sujeta su varita. Bulstrode notó el movimiento y la agarró fuertemente por el cuello, empotrándola contra la pared.

- Ni sueñes con sacarla, _querida_ – siseó fríamente. – Como se te ocurra moverte, despídete de este mundo.

Hermione se echó a temblar. Apenas podía respirar y le daba la sensación de que con un leve movimiento, la robusta muchacha podría lanzarla por los aires. Cerró los ojos, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que Slughorn saliera de su despacho, o que alguien, quien fuera, pasase por ahí.

- Bulstrode, suéltala – exigió una voz firme y calmada, como si fuera una respuesta a sus plegarias. La Slytherin se dio la vuelta rápidamente y se encontró con la dura mirada de Regulus Black.

- ¿Qué más te da? – le preguntó desafiante.

El chico simplemente se señaló su insignia de prefecto, y sacó la varita de la túnica con un movimiento lento y aburrido.

- He dicho que la sueltes – Bulstrode obedeció inmediatamente, sin dejar de mirarlo con furia.

- ¡Es una sangre sucia! – explotó - ¿Por qué la defiendes?

Regulus miró un momento a Hermione, como si tratara de averiguar si lo que decía su compañera era cierto.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó inexpresivamente.

- ¡Es una Gryffindor!

- Mi hermano también – indicó con voz mortífera. – Y espero que no pongas en duda la limpieza de su sangre.

- No es eso – se explicó, un poco acobardada. – Pero ella… ¡ella se ofendió cuando llamé sangre sucia a esa pelirroja repugnante que trata de embaucar a Potter!

Hermione dejó escapar un bufido. ¿Lily tratando de embaucar a James? Más bien era el revés… Se imaginó que a Bulstrode le debía parecer una ofensa terrible que una hija de muggles pudiera enamorar a un sangre limpia como James.

- Es una Gryffindor – replicó Regulus, citando sus propias palabras. – Todos se protegen entre ellos y se ofenden cuando alguien utiliza el término "sangre sucia" – fulminó con la mirada a la Slytherin y luego le ordenó: - Lárgate de aquí. Como vuelva a verte molestándola, te pasarás castigada hasta fin de curso.

No necesitó repetirlo dos veces. La chica se fue de allí rápidamente, farfullando maldiciones contra los sangre sucia, los Gryffindor y los prefectos intrometidos que no protegían a los de su propia Casa.

Regulus se acercó a Hermione y recorrió su cuello con la vista. Se fijó en que tenía unas marcas enrojecidas allí donde Bulstrode la había agarrado con brutalidad.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó con cierta frialdad. – Esas marcas no tienen muy buen aspecto.

- No es nada.

Hermione tragó saliva nerviosamente. Siempre la intimidaba la presencia de Regulus, aunque él se comportara de una manera muy amable con ella. Se preguntó entonces si su actitud sería diferente si supiera que, efectivamente, ella era una "sangre sucia". "Por supuesto que sí", se dijo, "al fin y al cabo, es o va a ser un mortífago".

- Deberías ir a la enfermería – la aconsejó.

- No es nada – repitió.

- Aún así… Será mejor que te acompañe.

Estiró su mano para agarrarla por el brazo, pero Hermione se apartó, con un poco de brusquedad. Regulus se quedó quieto, sorprendido por el inesperado rechazo. Era la primera vez que Hermione lo veía con un gesto confuso, lo que hacía que su rostro luciera mucho más joven. Se arrepintió de haber sido tan desagradable, así que bajó la mirada y le susurró, un poco avergonzada:

- No te preocupes, ni siquiera me duele. Gracias por todo.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

James y Sirius entraron en su habitación arrastrando pesadamente los pies. Remus, que estaba intentado estudiar Pociones (había renunciado a volver a la biblioteca hasta que consiguiera centrarse), los observó con bastante indiferencia mientras guardaban la escoba en su baúl. Sin embargo, Peter se puso en pie y preguntó alegremente:

- ¿Qué tal el entrenamiento?

Sirius le obsequió con una mirada glacial. Cada vez que entrenaban terminaba mosqueándose con James por hacerlos trabajar tan duro y ese día no había sido una excepción. Desde que había discutido con Lily estaba más exigente que nunca, y como aún estaba un poco deprimido, él se sentía en el deber de contenerse para no gritarle que era un explotador. O para no lanzarle una bludger a la cabeza.

Remus lo miró significativamente y él asintió de forma casi imperceptible.

- Me voy a duchar – anunció ásperamente.

Lupin esperó hasta que oyó la puerta del baño cerrarse y entonces se levantó perezosamente. Miró a Peter, dubitativamente.

- Colagusano¿puedes hacerme un favor? – preguntó con amabilidad.

- Sí, claro – dijo el chico, un poco sorprendido.

- ¿Te importaría entregar este libro a la Señora Pince? Se me va a pasar el plazo…

Pettigrew parecía disgustado, pero no protestó. Tomó el libro de las manos de su amigo y salió del dormitorio. Satisfecho por haber conseguido quedarse a solas con James, Remus le sonrió y preguntó suavemente:

- ¿Qué tal estás, James?

- Cansado – respondió el chico con sinceridad, quitándose la empapada camiseta y lanzándola al suelo con gesto asqueado.

- Ya – concedió Remus, sin saber muy bien cómo abordar la cuestión. - ¿Y de otra manera?

James se dio la vuelta, extrañado.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Sabes a qué me refiero… Últimamente estás un poco triste. Cosa normal, evidentemente.

Por alguna razón, James pareció enfadarse. Y Remus, en lugar de retirarse prudentemente, que era lo más recomendable en esa situación, decidió proseguir:

- Yo creo que deberías tratar de arreglar las cosas con Lily. No sé, tal vez debas disculparte o…

- ¿Disculparme yo? – preguntó indignado. - Te recuerdo que fue ella la que me ofendió. Leyó cosas privadas delante de todo el mundo…

- Bueno, pero era sólo porque estaba disgustada. Ya sabes cómo se pone cuando se enfada.

- Mira, Remus – murmuró James con ira contenida – sé perfectamente que adoras a Evans, pero defenderla en esta ocasión no me parece lo más apropiado.

- No estoy defendiéndola, sólo intento hacerte entrar en razón – replicó con calma. - Con ella ya hablaré más tarde.

- ¡Habla todo lo que quieras con ella! – soltó James, ya sin esforzarse en mantener la compostura. – Yo no pienso hacerlo… A fin de cuentas, no sé por qué te esfuerzas tanto. Te estoy dejando el camino libre: deberías alegrarte¿no?

Remus alzó las cejas, sorprendido por esa salida de tono. Durante unos instantes, su rostro se contrajo, como si las palabras de su amigo se hubiesen hecho corpóreas para golpearle con fuerza.

- No se te ocurra hablarme así – respondió fríamente. – Sabes que nunca he competido contigo ni he tenido intenciones de hacerlo. Mis sentimientos por Lily no tienen nada que ver con los tuyos, son puramente fraternales. Platónicos, si lo prefieres llamar de ese modo.

James agachó la cabeza, aceptando la reprimenda en silencio. Se había pasado y lo sabía. No tenía ningún derecho a echarle nada en cara a Remus, y menos sabiendo lo mucho que lo había apoyado siempre. El joven licántropo se dio cuenta de su arrepentimiento, así que suavizó el tono, como si nada hubiese pasado.

- Habla con ella, James. No merece la pena que eches por la borda todo lo que habías progresado. Tienes que intentar…

- ¿Queda algo que no haya probado ya, Remus? – preguntó James con voz atormentada. Parecía que se podría echar a llorar en cualquier momento. Suspiró, cerrando un momento los ojos. – Estoy cansado, Lunático – y su expresión demostraba que así era. – Demasiado cansado de luchar yo solo, sin obtener ninguna muestra de que esté funcionando… Ya no puedo resistirlo más, ya no quiero seguir haciéndome más daño. Si Hermione no está dispuesta a ayudarme a olvidarla, encontraré a alguien que sí lo esté.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

El sábado por la mañana, la sala común de Gryffindor fue testigo de una reunión de lo más insólita. Con motivo de una nueva tarea de Encantamientos, James, Sirius, Lily y Hermione se habían juntado en los asientos frente a la chimenea. La pelirroja le había suplicado a Hermione que accediera a realizar los deberes con ellos, porque no se sentía capacitada para estar con James a solas. Por supuesto, Hermione aceptó al instante, ya que los escasos momentos que compartía con Sirius casi siempre terminaban mal.

La tensión se mascaba en el ambiente, pero al menos lo poco que hablaban no era para insultarse. James estaba aún más callado de lo habitual en los últimos días y Lily escribía su parte del trabajo con la pluma fuertemente agarrada, como si temiera que fuera a escapársele. Por el contrario, Sirius no dejaba de inmiscuirse en lo que escribía Hermione o en los libros que utilizaba.

- ¿Cincuenta y dos líneas de introducción, Random? – preguntó alzando una ceja. – Es más que la descripción de los tipos de Encantamientos Ocultadores.

- Eso es porque lo has sintetizado demasiado – lo reprendió Hermione con tono acusador.

- Por algo se le llama "resumen".

- Pues resumes demasiado, Black.

- Al menos no copio literalmente el libro…

- ¡No lo estoy copiando! – rebatió ofendida. – Lo estoy completando con estos otros dos.

- ¡Oh, perdona! – dijo sarcásticamente. – Estas copiando literalmente _más de un libro._

Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada, pero decidió seguir a lo suyo y tratar de fingir que Sirius no existía. Por su parte, Lily ya estaba más que harta de que James no le dirigiera la palabra. Para hacer cada uno la mitad del trabajo, bien podían hacerlo por separado y así ni siquiera tendrían que verse.

- ¿Vas a hablar del _Fidelio_ tú, o lo incluyo yo en mi parte? – le preguntó. Hermione dio un respingo al oír el nombre del Encantamiento, pero lo disimuló con una oportuna tos.

- Como quieras – respondió James secamente.

- ¿Podrías dejar de mostrarte tan pasivo, por favor?

El Merodeador dejó la pluma sobre la mesa y miró a la pelirroja con el rostro inescrutable.

- Si quieres que lo haga yo, simplemente dilo. No hace falta que me pidas mi opinión.

- ¿Crees que trato de escaquearme o algo así? – preguntó indignada.

- No he dicho eso – respondió con fastidio. – Si quieres escribir sobre él, hazlo, y si no, ya lo haré yo.

- Te estás comportando como un crío.

En cualquier otra ocasión, James habría protestado, pero esta vez se limitó a encogerse de hombros. Por desgracia para Lily, se hizo evidente que lo que decía no era cierto. Suspiró, molesta. Le resultaba muy difícil enfrentarse a él cuando no podía esperar la misma actitud que de costumbre.

- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? Mira, si no quieres hacer la redacción conmigo, podemos hacerlo cada uno por nuestro lado; y así todos contentos.

- Me da igual – contestó con desgana. - ¿Qué quieres tú?

Lily cerró los ojos y se sujetó las sienes. Respiró pausadamente, tratando de calmarse y que la ira que sentía no se apoderara de ella. No lo consiguió.

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa, Potter¿No vas a dar una sola respuesta directa?

- No quiero discutir contigo, Evans – declaró con gravedad. Se puso en pie y recogió sus cosas. – Cuando acabes de hacer tu parte, me la entregas y ya haré yo el resto.

Diciendo esto salió por el hueco del retrato, dejando a Lily pasmada. Desde que lo conocía, se podían contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que lo había visto tan serio. Y en lo que llevaban de curso, iban ya dos veces. Enrolló su propio pergamino, enfurruñada y se despidió atropelladamente de Sirius y Hermione, mascullando algo que sonó parecido a "biblioteca".

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sirius suspiró con evidente cansancio. Hacía casi tres horas que James y Lily se habían marchado y no había vuelto a aparecer ninguno de los dos.

- Por favor, Random – dijo con exasperación. - ¿Quieres dejar el trabajo en paz de una maldita vez¡No hay nada más que podamos poner!

- ¡Claro que sí! – rebatió Hermione ofendida. – Siempre se puede mejorar…

- Eres insoportable – murmuró.

- ¿Quieres dejar de protestar? No te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas tú, pero no puedes quitarme que…

- ¡Sí que puedo! – la cortó, inclinándose hacia ella y arrebatándole el pergamino, que medía casi un metro. – Te recuerdo que también es mi trabajo.

Hermione miró sus manos estupefacta, como si no hubiese asimilado que ya estaban vacías. Se sintió tan indignada por el robo que ni siquiera fue capaz de formular una protesta.

- Devuélvemelo, Black – dijo finalmente, entrecerrando peligrosamente los ojos.

- Ni hablar – respondió Sirius mirando a la pared, en un extraño (e inútil) intento de fingir que la estaba ignorando. – Tengo una reputación que mantener. Mis redacciones son específicas, directas y escuetas. Y… - añadió con orgullo – siempre obtienen un Extraordinario.

- Déjame que lo ponga en duda.

- Pregúntale a quien quieras – la incitó con indiferencia, encogiéndose de hombros.

- No tienes derecho a decidir tú solo cuando…

Se cortó abruptamente porque, de forma inesperada, Sirius se echó sobre ella. Sujetó suavemente su mentón para levantarlo y poder observar su cuello con detenimiento.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado? – preguntó, muy sorprendido.

- Na… nada – mintió Hermione, nerviosa por la cercanía del chico.

- ¿Cómo que nada? – por alguna extraña razón, parecía muy enfadado. - ¿Quién te ha hecho esto? – preguntó de nuevo, con voz amenazadora.

- No es nada – replicó, liberándose de él de un manotazo.

Trató de subir a su habitación, pero Sirius la siguió y la alcanzó antes de que llegara a las escaleras. La agarró por los hombros y la acercó a él, para evitar que intentara escaparse de nuevo. A Hermione se le cortó la respiración. Sentía el contorno del Merodeador completamente pegado a su espalda. Y para más desgracia, su intenso aroma se apoderó de ella.

- Dime quién se ha atrevido a ponerte la mano encima – la urgió con voz enronquecida.

Hermione no respondió. Jamás un chico la había tratado de esa manera. Sirius a penas la conocía y se permitía una confianza a todas luces excesiva, pero era incapaz de reclamarle. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo si parecía tan preocupado por su bienestar?

- ¿Ha sido Snape? – trató de averiguar, cada vez más alterado.

- ¡NO¡Claro que no! – reaccionó por fin, dándose la vuelta para encararlo. - ¿Por qué piensas que…?

- ¿Te lo ha hecho algún chico? – la interrumpió ásperamente. - ¿Han tratado de obligarte a hacer algo que no querías?

Hermione se quedó con la boca abierta. ¿De verdad creía eso? Los ojos de Sirius parecían arder en llamas, consumido por la rabia que le causaba pensar en esa posibilidad. Nunca lo había visto tan furioso, ni en su madurez ni en su adolescencia, y daba muchísimo miedo. Parecía capaz de estallar de un momento a otro, como una bomba incendiaria.

- No… sólo ha sido una disputa entre chicas – terminó por confesar, demasiado intimidada como para seguir mintiéndole.

Sirius se inclinó hacia ella, ya que la diferencia de estaturas era muy evidente, y la miró fijamente a los ojos. Volvió a agarrarla por los hombros y sólo dijo una palabra:

- ¿Quién?

- Bul… Bulstrode – se le escapó a Hermione. Le resultaba imposible ocultarle algo si la estaba taladrando con su mirada.

El padrino de Harry la soltó y apretó un puño hasta que los nudillos le quedaron blancos. Sin decir nada más, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar a grandes zancadas en dirección a la salida de la torre. Hermione tardó unos instantes en darse cuenta de lo que pretendía hacer. Lo siguió, pero no consiguió ponerse a su altura antes de que abriera el hueco del retrato.

- ¡Sirius, espera!

El Merodeador no se detuvo. Si se percató de que lo había llamado por su nombre, no hizo ningún gesto que permitiera suponerlo. Hermione, al borde de la desesperación, echó a correr y lo agarró por el brazo. Ni siquiera así fue capaz de hacer que se parase. Simplemente siguió andando, arrastrándola a ella en el proceso. Viendo que sus esfuerzos eran inútiles, lo soltó y se puso delante de él, frenándolo con sus brazos extendidos.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? – le preguntó en un susurro angustiado.

- Voy a dejarle claro a esa víbora que no puede tratarte así y quedarse tan tranquila.

- ¡No! – pidió Hermione, tratando de que esas palabras no hicieran demasiada mella en sus ánimos. – No tiene importancia, de verdad. No volverá a hacerlo.

De forma inconsciente, deslizó sus manos sobre el pecho de Sirius, hasta llegar a sus hombros. Los sujetó con firmeza, temiendo que volviera a escapársele. El chico pareció reaccionar al sentir los fríos dedos de Hermione rozando su cuello. Se quedó completamente inmóvil, jadeando ligeramente por la rabia acumulada y con el corazón latiéndole violentamente dentro de su tórax. Permaneció así unos segundos, que a ambos les parecieron horas, inmersos como estaban en la mirada del otro. Finalmente, Hermione pareció ganar esa batalla silenciosa y Sirius relajó sus músculos. Tomó las manos de la joven entre las suyas, para retirarlas de sus hombros. Con ellas aún bien sujetas, le preguntó en un tono ya más suave:

- ¿Por qué no va a volver a hacerlo¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Tu hermano la vio y la amenazó con castigarla si volvía a molestarme. Creo que le hará caso.

Su explicación fue como una bofetada. La soltó rápidamente, igual que si lo hubiera quemado.

- ¿Regulus? – preguntó en un murmullo.

Hermione asintió, confusa por su reacción. Sirius tensó la mandíbula y se dio la vuelta de regreso a la torre, sin volver a mirarla, dejándola aún más extrañada que antes.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Tengo un poco de prisa en estos momentos, así que haré el resumen al inicio del próximo capítulo. Sólo quiero aclarar una cosa: _

_La idea de que Lupin estuviera enamorado de Lily es antigua, y yo me he limitado a seguir una declaración de JK Rowling en la que afirmaba que "Lupin tenía mucho cariño por Lily, pero no competía contra James por ella"._

_Un beso enorme para todos/as y ¡hasta pronto! Como siempre, los comentarios son muy bien recibidos._


	8. El reto

_¡Hola! Por fin estoy de vuelta. Antes que nada y como siempre, agradecimiento para los que me habéis dejado reviews en el cap anterior: _Dubhesigrid, KiraDumont, Nahir5, ninniel, Sucubos, ARYLU, lorephelps, el cisne negro, herminione, BiAnK rAdClIfFe _y_ paddyale.

_Voy a hacer unas cuantas aclaraciones antes del cap, porque creo que hay cosas que pueden resultar algo liosas. El asunto de los prefectos me ha traído por la calle de la amargura. Para empezar, en ningún sitio dicen claramente cuántos hay por Casa, pero dado que se escogen en 5º curso, y que si hacemos cálculos con Percy, las fechas no cuadran, he decidido aceptar que se escogen 2 prefectos en 5º curso y éstos siguen, junto con los nuevos, hasta que terminen en Hogwarts. Por tanto, asumo que hay 6 prefectos (3 chicos y 3 chicas) por cada Casa. Solucionado esto, quedaba el problema de Snape. Inconscientemente, siempre he dado por hecho que lo era, pero la escena del Pensadero del 5º libro me da qué pensar. No creo que ni siquiera los Merodeadores atacaran directa y públicamente a un prefecto, así que he decidido que no lo sea. En su lugar, el prefecto de séptimo de Slytherin será **Nathan Gamp**, un personaje nuevo que es, por tanto, primo de la novia de Bernard MacMillan (es decir, primo de Helen Gamp)._

_Finalmente, nos encontramos a principios de noviembre._

_Resumen del capítulo anterior: Hermione, Remus y Sirius se alían para tratar de unir a Lily y James, pero sus intentos no parecen obtener ningún resultado. Hermione es atacada por Bulstrode, pero Regulus la defiende. Sirius ve los resultados de la agresión y se enfada muchísimo. Se muestra muy dispuesto a vengarse de la Slytherin hasta que Hermione le menciona el "rescate" por parte de su hermano menor._

* * *

**EL RETO**

- Te vi ayer hablando con Umbridge, de Hufflepuff – comentó resueltamente Arnold Green, en una esquina de la sala común. – No le estarás pasando información del equipo¿verdad?

Sirius soltó una carcajada.

- A Martirio no le interesa el quidditch, sino los _jugadores_ de quidditch.

- No todos – objetó David Thomas con una sonrisa. – A mí nunca me ha dicho nada, y eso que vamos al mismo curso.

- Es muy guapa – intervino Peterson con timidez. – Pero sus amigas no me caen muy bien. Se comportan todas como unas niñas tontas.

- No es su cerebro en lo que estoy interesado, Rupert – repuso Sirius con picardía.

David, que estaba frente a él, puso cara de póker, mirando a un punto a la espalda del golpeador. Sirius se dio la vuelta rápidamente, encontrándose con la mirada asqueada de Hermione. Abrió la boca para decir algo que lo disculpase, pero no encontró nada apropiado.

- Qué sorpresa – dijo Hermione con indiferencia. – Eres tan imbécil como creía.

Le dio la espalda con dignidad y se alejó de él. Sirius cerró los ojos unos instantes, sin poder creer aún lo que había pasado.

- Random… - la llamó sin muchas esperanzas. Como era de suponer, Hermione no se detuvo.

Cuando se convenció de que no iba a volver, se giró otra vez, para incorporarse de nuevo a la conversación que había sido detenida tan abruptamente. Esbozó una sonrisa de superioridad y se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Hay algo… entre vosotros? – preguntó Peterson con sus ojos azules abiertos como platos.

- ¡No! – contestó Sirius rápidamente. Demasiado.

- ¿Entonces qué más te da lo que piense? – intervino Arnold. – Si quieres mi opinión, Umbridge está mucho más buena.

- Sí… - concedió Sirius, tras mirar brevemente hacia el hueco del retrato, por donde había salido Hermione hacía unos segundos. – Claro que sí.

David lo miró con suspicacia, pero no dijo nada.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Remus pasó su cansada vista por los lomos de los libros de Pociones. Definitivamente, estaba empezando a odiar esa asignatura. Nunca había sido demasiado bueno (por lo menos a su juicio), y si no fuera por las dosis extras de estudio que le dedicaba, no conseguiría aprobar. Tenía suerte de tener a Lily a su lado porque este año, con lo descentrado que estaba, se le hacía más difícil que nunca encontrar el punto de inspiración necesario para las dichosas clases.

- Hola, Remus – saludó una voz dulce a sus espaldas.

Lupin dio un respingo y se volvió. Lysandra Crouch le miraba sonriente, pero cambió su expresión al verle.

- ¿Estás enfermo? – preguntó con preocupación. – Tienes mala cara…

"Enfermo", pensó Remus con irritación. "Bonito eufemismo…" Se apoyó en la estantería al sentir un inoportuno mareo.

- Creo que he pillado un resfriado – respondió amagando una sonrisa.

- Estás muy pálido. ¿Tienes fiebre?

Le posó el dorso de la mano sobre la frente y Remus tragó saliva, nervioso. De repente hacía mucho calor en la biblioteca.

- No es nada – dijo apresuradamente, apartándose de ella. – Estaré bien en un par de días.

- Deberías ir a ver a la Señora Pomfrey.

- Lo haré – afirmó con ironía.

- Oye, Remus¿aún no has encontrado el libro? – preguntó una voz femenina, aproximándose a ellos. – Ya he terminado con éste, si lo prefieres…

Frey se cortó al ver a Lupin con la Ravenclaw. Le extendió el libro y se puso tiesa como una vara.

- Hola, Lysandra – saludó con frialdad.

- Yo ya me iba – susurró la chica, evidentemente incómoda. – Adiós Remus, méjorate. Frey – se despidió al pasar junto a ella.

Frey se quedó mirando al Merodeador, pero no hizo ninguna referencia a su desmejorado aspecto, cosa que Remus agradeció. No se sentía con fuerzas para mentir a tanta gente a la vez.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Nathan Gamp recorrió la sala común de Slytherin con la vista. Masculló una maldición al no encontrar a quien buscaba. Arrugó un poco más el pergamino que llevaba en la mano y se acercó a Yaxley, que despotricaba algo acerca de un trabajo de Encantamientos con Macnair, en un sillón cercano a la chimenea.

- Hola, chicos – los saludó tranquilamente. Macnair hizo un gesto con la cabeza. – Yaxley¿sabes si Regulus está en vuestra habitación?

El chico frunció el ceño, como si el simple nombramiento de su compañero fuera un pecado mortal.

- ¿Por qué iba a saber yo dónde anda ese imbécil? – respondió con desagrado.

Nathan prefirió no contestar. Se despidió rápidamente y decidió ir él mismo a comprobar si el joven Black estaba en su cuarto. Llamó a la puerta con suavidad. Unos segundos después, el propio Regulus abrió, con cara de malas pulgas. No obstante, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al verle.

- ¡Regulus! Por fin te encuentro… - dijo en un suspiro aliviado. - ¿Puedo pasar?

- Claro – respondió, apartándose de su camino e invitándolo a entrar.

Nathan se sentó encima de la primera cama que encontró, pero el otro chico se quedó en pie, mirando disgustado la elección de asiento.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó finalmente, optando por no comentarle que ésa era la cama de Yaxley.

Gamp le extendió el pergamino que llevaba en la mano, pero no esperó a que Regulus lo leyese.

- Slughorn quiere que organicemos un par de reuniones de Prefectos antes de las vacaciones. Quería verte pronto, porque sé que estás liado con el quidditch y prefiero que elijamos nosotros primero los días que no podemos ir. Al final siempre terminan manejando todo el cotarro los de Gryffindor y nos tenemos que aguantar con las fechas.

- Gracias – murmuró sinceramente, echándole un vistazo al escrito. – Estas semanas tengo un montón de entrenamientos, desde que Ravenclaw ganó a los Hufflepuff, Montague nos ha metido muchísima presión. A partir del diecinueve, cuando quieras – añadió, devolviéndole el papel.

- Bueno, procuraré que no nos pongan ninguna reunión antes. Aunque está difícil, porque seguro que McLaggen intentará adelantarlas lo máximo posible. ¿Cuándo tienen partido?

- El día antes de vacaciones. El diecisiete, creo que es.

- A ver qué puedo hacer.

Se puso en pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Regulus salió tras él y cerró.

- ¿Vas a tomarte un respiro? – preguntó Nathan afablemente.

- No, voy a la biblioteca a buscar un par de libros. Estoy de la redacción de Encantamientos hasta las narices. Necesito terminarla de una vez.

- Me pareció que Yaxley se estaba quejando de lo mismo – comentó con cautela. Al ver la cara que puso Regulus, preguntó: - ¿Qué os ha pasado? Vale que no fuerais amigos del alma, pero esto ya me parece excesivo.

- Es una larga historia – dijo con indiferencia. – Que se puede resumir en que a mí me toma por idiota y yo sé a ciencia cierta que él lo es.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Frey se estiró levemente para alcanzar uno de los libros del penúltimo estante. La mayoría de las veces no le agradaba ser tan alta, pero debía reconocer que en momentos como ese, era bastante útil. Al darse la vuelta para volver a su mesa, chocó contra alguien.

- Lo siento – se disculpó rápidamente Regulus. – Es que buscaba un libro para Encantamientos – alzó la varita y murmuró un hechizo para hacer llegar hasta él el volumen que necesitaba.

- Eres muy silencioso – se sorprendió Frey.

Regulus sonrió ligeramente y se pasó el libro de una mano a otra.

- ¿Qué tal está tu compañera? – preguntó con tono casual.

- ¿Quién?

- Hermione Random. ¿Finalmente fue a la enfermería?

- No sé de que me estás hablando – respondió con sinceridad. - ¿Le ha ocurrido algo¿Cuándo?

- Hace unos días encontré a Bulstrode molestándola – Frey se irguió, furiosa. – Tenía unas marcas en el cuello – explicó el chico, acariciándose inconscientemente su propia nuca.

- Gracias por avisar – susurró la nórdica con ira.

Se giró y guardó otra vez el libro en su lugar. En cuanto dio un paso hacia la salida, Regulus la sujetó por el brazo.

- Espera – Frey se volvió lentamente, mirando extrañada la mano del chico sobre su túnica. Regulus la soltó de inmediato. – Ya he hablado yo con Bulstrode. Te aseguro que no volverá a tratar de hacerle daño.

- Déjame que lo ponga en duda.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Teníais que haber visto la cara de asco que me puso – comentó Sirius indignado. – Como si yo fuera un pervertido o algo así.

- Hombre, cuando las cosas se sacan de contexto… - lo apoyó Pettigrew.

- Dudo mucho que esa frase en particular pueda cambiar de interpretación según el contexto – dijo James, tumbándose en la cama de su amigo. – Asúmelo, Canuto. Has metido la pata.

- ¡Cómo si me importara! – respondió en un bufido, echándose al lado.

- ¿Te puedes creer que ahora Evans no me dirige la palabra? – soltó James repentinamente. - ¡Ella a mí! Y todavía se atreve a mirarme mal cuando me ve hablando con Romualda…

- ¿Desde cuándo hablas tú con esa? – preguntó Sirius alzando la cabeza. – Aparte de en los entrenamientos, claro.

James se encogió de hombros.

- Es simpática y le gusto.

- No es simpática – rebatió Peter. – Es una pesada.

- Pero le gusto.

Sirius suspiró sonoramente, pero decidió dejarlo pasar. Se sentó para poder ver a Peter, que se había acomodado sobre su baúl.

- ¿Y tú qué tal¿Has hecho progresos con Lucy?

- No – masculló el chico de mal humor. – Me ofrecí para ayudarla en Transformaciones, pero se negó. Ya no sé qué hacer.

- A mí no me preguntes – dijo James. – Ya me rompí bastante la cabeza con Evans como para tratar de entender a otra más – señaló a Sirius. – Y a éste no le hagas caso, ya ves cómo triunfa.

- A mí no me va mal con Martirio – replicó Sirius con altivez. – Vamos exactamente al ritmo que yo marco.

- No estaba hablando de Umbridge – expresó James mordazmente. Se incorporó y miró a Lupin, que estaba leyendo un libro en su cama, ignorando todo la conversación. – Oye, Lunático. ¿Tú no tienes ningún consejo hoy?

Remus levantó la vista lentamente. Los tres chicos lo miraban expectantes. Peter incluso se había puesto en pie. Se aclaró la garganta y pronunció un seco "no". James se quedó pasmado.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos. - ¿No vas a compadecerte de nosotros?

Lupin soltó el libro y se levantó de un salto.

- ¡Uy, sí¡Qué pena me dais! – soltó con un claro tono sarcástico. – Tú, James: capitán de quidditch, guapo y Premio Anual. Te pasas el maldito día refunfuñando porque Lily no te hace caso, cuando es evidente que lo único que debes hacer es hablarle en serio, en lugar de dirigirte a ella como si fuera una más de tus admiradoras. ¡Pero claro! Eres demasiado orgulloso como para decir algo que pueda dejarte en evidencia de verdad, y sin opción a fingir después que había sido sólo "una broma".

Se giró hacia Sirius de golpe, provocando un estremecimiento en él, a la espera de que, al igual que a James, lo dejara a la altura del betún.

- A ti, Canuto, sólo te voy a decir una cosa: _abre los ojos_. – Sirius soltó aire, aliviado. - ¡Ah, sí! Y eres idiota. Eres tan sumamente simple y además tan evidente que me sorprende que: Uno, puedas inventarte una mentira, aunque sea para ti mismo; y dos, que para lo avispado que sueles ser cuando se trata de otros, no puedas reconocer las señales que tú mismo mandas.

El pobre se quedó más confundido que antes de que hablase. ¿A qué narices se refería Remus? Pero tuvo que dejar de pensar en ello, porque Lupin aún no había puesto todos los puntos sobre las íes.

- Y finalmente, Peter. Hablando claro: deja-de-hacerte-la-víctima. Francamente, si te pones a la sombra de otros, luego no protestes porque no se te ve. ¿Por qué no dejas de perseguir al tipo de chicas que les suelen gustar a estos dos y te buscas una que te guste realmente a ti?

Colagusano se encogió como si le hubiesen pegado. En general, no solía llevar bien las críticas, pero Remus parecía haber dado en el clavo tanto con él como con los demás, y a nadie le gusta que le echen en cara sus defectos.

Remus se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de abrirla se volvió hacia ellos, dispuesto a soltar una última descarga:

- No tenéis ni idea de lo que es tener problemas reales. YO soy una bestia sanguinaria, y cualquiera que esté a mi lado está en peligro. Ahora juntad eso con vuestras mismas dudas y veréis lo que tengo que soportar.

Abrió la puerta de golpe y cuando estaba saliendo, James le preguntó débilmente:

- ¿A dónde vas?

- A hacerme un chequeo con la señora Pomfrey – masculló antes de desaparecer por el pasillo.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

El viernes después del desayuno, Hermione, Lily y Val se dirigieron al aula de Transformaciones para afrontar otra doble y, previsiblemente, agotadora clase con McGonagall. De Frey no habían visto ni rastro en toda la mañana. Se había levantado antes que las demás y no la habían encontrado ni por los corredores ni en el Gran Comedor. Al girar un recodo del camino, ya próximas al aula, oyeron la inconfundible voz de la nórdica, que murmuraba algo que no pudieron comprender en tono bastante airado.

- ¿Por qué no me das ni siquiera un respiro¿Qué te he hecho yo? – preguntó Lysandra Crouch, que era la destinataria del furioso mensaje.

- Sabes muy bien cuál es el problema. – respondió Frey con frialdad. La miró un segundo, antes de darse la vuelta. – Estás avisada.

Al encontrarse con la sorprendida mirada de sus compañeras de habitación, se descompuso un poco. Afortunadamente para ella, la subdirectora se acercó al grupo, procedente también del comedor, y las instó a entrar en clase.

- ¿Se puede saber qué te ocurre con ella? – le susurró Lily nada más sentarse, mirando de reojo a Lysandra, que se había colocado lo más lejos posible de ellas. - ¿Era mi impresión o la estabas amenazando por algo?

- No pretendo que me entiendas, Lily – dijo secamente.

- ¿Cómo voy a entenderte si no me lo explicas?

- Mira, es mejor que no lo haga. Tengo mis razones y punto.

- Frey – dijo con un tono casi de súplica – soy tu amiga. Puedes confiar en mí.

- No es cuestión de confianza. Ella también es amiga tuya y yo no soy nadie para ponerte en su contra. Este es un asunto entre Lysandra y yo. Que te lo cuente ella, si se ve capaz.

Lily se quedó alucinada. Siempre había sabido que Frey era muy particular, pero hasta entonces no la había visto capaz de odiar a alguien de una forma tan ciega e irracional. No soportaba a Sirius Black, pero tenía sus motivos. No obstante, su actitud con Lysandra no se parecía en nada a cómo se comportaba con el Merodeador. Nunca se habían llevado demasiado bien, pero en los últimos meses la situación había empeorado hasta hacerse casi insostenible. Suspiró, resignada. Sabía de antemano que Lysie no iba a decir nada: Frey la intimidaba demasiado para que contase a alguien la verdad.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Snape se desperezó y puso los pies sobre una mesa baja de la sala común. ¡Al fin viernes! Aún tenía bastante trabajo que hacer, pero gracias a su constancia durante la semana, iba a tener más libertad que sus compañeros. Por una vez, los Gryffindor no iban a acaparar el fin de semana con sus entrenamientos de quidditch. Reprimió un bostezo y se preguntó a qué se debería esa aparente relajación. "Por supuesto", se dijo después de un rato. "He visto al lobito con muy mala cara esta mañana. Apuesto a que hoy es luna llena". Esbozó una sonrisa desagradable al imaginarse a los Merodeadores rodeando la cama de Lupin en la enfermería. Había leído que los licántropos encerrados se autoagredían y se provocaban violentas lesiones. "Se lo merece", susurró con rencor. "Y los demás deberían recibir un buen mordisco en el…"

- ¡Snape! – lo llamó Evan Rosier, que salía de su habitación portando un caldero de considerables dimensiones. – Prometiste que me ayudarías a mejorar en Pociones – soltó pesadamente el caldero sobre la mesa. Severus estuvo ágil y apartó las piernas a tiempo. – Ya que no estás haciendo nada… ¿qué te parece ahora?

Snape hizo un esfuerzo para no poner los ojos en blanco. Rosier no era demasiado buen estudiante pero, a diferencia de Macnair (su otro compañero en Pociones), tenía interés en aprender. Y debía reconocer que era muy difícil tener que hacer él solo todo el trabajo en clase. Aunque haber conseguido que Rosier se echara un lado y no le molestara, había sido todo un progreso. Aún más agotador que hacerlo todo él, era tener que vigilar que los otros dos no fastidiaran la poción con sus estúpidas – y poco adecuadas – aportaciones.

- Está bien – respondió en un suspiro. - ¿Has traído los ingredientes?

- Sí – contestó orgullosamente el chico, sacando del caldero un montón de productos a medio usar.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Mientras Snape trataba de instruir a Rosier en el "noble arte de hacer Pociones", Hermione tenía que afrontar, a sólo unos pasillos de distancia, un nuevo y desagradable encuentro con Janice Bulstrode. Por desgracia, esta vez se encontraba acompañada por otra chica igual de insoportable, Mary Ann Flint.

- ¿Hoy no traes escolta? – preguntó Bulstrode con sorna, mirando en todas direcciones. - ¿Regulus Black ya se ha cansado de ti? O quizá prefiere aparecer sólo cuando la situación lo requiere…

Esta vez, Hermione no estaba dispuesta a que la pillara desprevenida. Sacó su varita y apuntó a la Slytherin con ella.

- No necesito que nadie me proteja – dijo arrogantemente. De su larga experiencia con los Slytherin, había sacado en claro que la mejor arma contra ellos era la intimidación.

Automáticamente, Flint dio un paso hacia atrás. Bulstrode, en cambio, sonrió con indulgencia.

- Calma, _querida_ – dijo con una voz suave e irritante, que no pegaba en absoluto con su imponente aspecto. – Hemos empezado con mal pie¿no crees? He pensado que hay otra forma de resolver nuestras diferencias…

- ¿Ah, sí? – soltó Hermione con sarcasmo, sin bajar ni un ápice la varita. - ¿Qué otra forma habría?

- Siempre he creído que las cosas hay que demostrarlas. Si no eres una sangre sucia… – Hermione frunció el ceño, irritada – estoy segura de que podrás dejarlo claro en… no sé, pongamos… ¿una carrera en escobas?

- No tengo nada que demostrar. Y mucho menos a ti – replicó con frialdad. Su parte más prudente (que parecía estar a uvas últimamente) le recomendaba que no desvelara su ascendencia muggle.

Para su sorpresa, Bulstrode ensanchó aún más su sonrisa.

- Vaya, Mary¿has visto? Cada vez es más fácil entrar en Gryffindor… Debe ser el comodín. Si no vales para otra Casa, ahí te meten. Ya ni valor les exigen.

Hermione se sintió furiosa de repente. Era una Gryffindor y siempre había estado muy orgullosa de serlo. Más que eso, había demostrado en numerosas ocasiones que era digna de pertenecer a su Casa, y aunque sabía que Bultrode sólo lo había hecho para molestarla, lo cierto es que le había tocado una fibra muy sensible.

- No tengo escoba – dijo entre dientes, temblando de ira.

- Tranquila, eso puede arreglarse. Para que sea más justo, usaremos las dos una escoba del colegio. Puedes elegir la que quieras. Personalmente no te recomiendo las _Barredoras_, están muy estropeadas – infló el pecho, complacida. – Mañana a las seis preséntate en el lago. Veremos de lo que eres capaz.

- Ahí estaré – afirmó Hermione con rotundidad.

Antes de llegar a la Torre, ya se había dado cuenta de lo estúpida que había sido. ¿Cómo se había dejado manipular de esa manera? Desde que estaba en el pasado todo su raciocinio parecía haberse ido a freír espárragos. Ella era pésima volando y lo sabía de sobra. Demasiado como para esperar que milagrosamente, de la noche a la mañana, se volviera una experta. Decidió que no se lo contaría a nadie. Bastante iba a hacer el ridículo delante de las Slytherin como para llevar también a su propio público.

Nunca tuvo la sensación de que las horas pasaban más rápido que en ese fin de semana. Era realmente asombroso. Estaba escribiendo una redacción, se le caía la pluma, y cuando la recuperaba de debajo de la mesa, habían pasado más de diez minutos. Y conforme se iba acercando el temido momento, más nerviosa y angustiada se sentía. Y así, la tarde del sábado llegó a su fin. Agarrando la varita con firmeza, dispuesta a no separarse de ella ni un instante (se imaginaba que Bulstrode no iba a jugar limpio), salió por el hueco del retrato y fue a buscar una escoba medianamente decente.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sirius sacó la escoba de su baúl. Acababa de llegar de la enfermería, donde Remus se encontraba reposando tras la agitada noche del viernes. Esta luna había estado especialmente agresivo y a pesar de la presencia de sus amigos, se había hecho bastante daño. Peter se había ofrecido a acompañarlo durante la noche, por si acaso necesitaba algo, ignorando deliberadamente las protestas del chico. James había vuelto con él a la Torre, para buscar la capa invisible y se había marchado de vuelta rápidamente. Por supuesto, Pomfrey no permitiría que nadie se quedara, así que tenían que hacerlo todo de la forma más clandestina posible.

Acarició con suavidad el palo de su escoba. Necesitaba descargar tensiones y con él funcionaban pocas cosas. Remus se había disculpado por la reprimenda que les había echado el jueves, pero en su cabeza aún rondaban sus palabras: "Abre los ojos". ¿Abrirlos a qué? No sabía si deseaba averiguarlo, pero si no ponía en orden sus pensamientos, acabaría volviéndose loco. Decidido ya por fin, salió de su habitación y se encaminó hasta el campo de quidditch. Volar un rato era lo único que necesitaba en ese momento.

La libertad que sentía al ascender velozmente en el aire era indescriptible. Mientras el viento apartaba furiosamente su pelo hacia atrás y los oídos le zumbaban por el cambio repentino de presión, sentía que el mundo entero había dejado de existir a su alrededor. Allí arriba, sólo se encontraban él y sus reflexiones. Hasta el peso de sus preocupaciones disminuía a una vertiginosa velocidad. Las heridas que se había infligido Remus parecían ya lejanas, al igual que la tristeza de James, las discusiones con Random o la montaña de tareas que aún le quedaba por hacer.

Abrió los ojos y se maravilló por el contraste de colores que se veía desde su posición. Ya empezaban a asomarse unos rayos anaranjados, que anunciaban la ya cercana puesta de sol. El césped verde refulgía caprichoso, como si se negara a aceptar la llegada de la noche. Los quedos sonidos del Bosque Prohibido se extendían como ampliados por un altavoz en el silencio de la tarde, y la superficie lisa y oscura del lago estaba en completa calma.

No obstante, había algo que perturbaba la aparente paz que se respiraba. Sirius fijó sus ojos grises en dos puntos lejanos, que se movían sobre la parte del lago que rodeaba el bosque. Uno de ellos hacía extraños giros, como mecido por un viento enfurecido. De repente, dejó de agitarse y cayó en picado desde gran altura, casi a cámara lenta, pero directo a un conjunto de rocas afiladas. Ahogando un grito de sorpresa, Sirius se lanzó hacia el móvil, con el corazón en un puño. Le había parecido distinguir unos reflejos castaños en medio de aquel conjunto de telas negras.

* * *

_Espero que este capítulo no os haya resultado muy aburrido. Personalmente, me ha costado mucho escribirlo, porque salen casi todos los personajes (a parte de algunos nuevos) y además hay datos importantes. ¡A ver si los captáis! _

_Para dudas, comentarios, preguntas o protestas, dadle al GO. Un beso enorme y hasta el próximo._


	9. No mires a Sirius Black, no mires a

_Batiendo mi propio récord, aquí estoy de nuevo. Este cap es un poco monotema, pero es uno de los más antiguos (creativamente hablando) y me divertí mucho escribiéndolo y completándolo. Espero que os guste._

_Como siempre, especiales agradecimientos a quienes dejaron review en el cap anterior: _Dubhesigrid, rachel black87, KiraDumont, Isabella, Nahir5, Sucubos, NarA, Celestana, herminione BiAnK rAdClIfFe _y_ monic _(justo a tiempo XD. Creo que este cap te va a gustar)._

_Resumen del anterior:_ _Hermione oye un comentario poco afortunado de Sirius acerca de su interés por Martirio y su reacción afecta un poco al chico. Remus, que está bastante trastornado por la luna llena, descarga su enfado con sus amigos, dejándoles claro lo que piensa de sus "problemas". La tensión entre Lysandra y Frey sigue en aumento, y la nórdica se niega a hablar sobre ello. Bulstrode propone a Hermione un reto sobre escobas, mientras que Sirius decide volar un rato sobre el campo de quidditch. A lo lejos le parece ver cómo alguien cae en picado sobre las rocas del lago._

* * *

**NO MIRES A SIRIUS BLACK, NO MIRES A SIRIUS BLACK**

Hermione supo que iba a morir. Fue durante menos de un segundo, pero cuando vio cómo su cuerpo adelantaba a la escoba en una extraña caída libre, estuvo segura de que ese era el fin. Lo más increíble fue que, en tan sólo un instante, le dio tiempo a llamarse mil veces "estúpida" por haber accedido a esa absurda competición, y a lamentarse otras mil por haberse comportado como una histérica, lanzando la varita lejos en lugar de completar un hechizo decente que la salvara de su fatal – y previsible – destino. Cerró los ojos, decidida a no ver lo que le esperaba, por eso ni siquiera supo qué fue lo que la golpeó en el costado y, en cierto modo, no deseó saberlo.

Su trayectoria se vio brutalmente desviada y, segundos después, cayó en medio de las frías aguas del lago. El pánico se apoderó de ella y se revolvió para intentar salir de allí. Cosa que se le hacía difícil, debido a la confusión del impacto y a que aún mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Por suerte, algo – posiblemente un brazo, aunque parecía más lógico pensar que fuera uno de los tentáculos del calamar gigante – se aferró a ella, justo debajo de las axilas y tiró con firmeza hacia arriba, hacia la salvación.

Cuando por fin abrió los ojos, ya en la superficie, comprobó que delante de ella tenía un palo de escoba. Se agarró a él como si fuera un salvavidas y trató de impulsarse hacia la orilla, que afortunadamente no estaba muy lejos. No obstante, sus pies chocaron contra algo duro.

- ¡Deja de darme patadas! – susurró una voz jadeante cerca de su oído.

Desconcertada, dejó de moverse y permitió que, quien fuera el que la había rescatado, la guiase hasta la orilla.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- ¿Estás tonta o qué te pasa? – fue lo primero que dijo Sirius, tras asegurarse de que Hermione no había sufrido ningún daño. - ¿Cómo se te ocurre¡Si ni siquiera sabes volar!

- En este momento lo que menos necesito es que me regañes – refunfuñó Hermione, mientras trataba inútilmente de escurrirse la ropa.

- ¡Tengo todo el derecho a hacerlo! – replicó Sirius, alzando la voz.

- ¡No eres mi padre!

- Ni ganas… - volvió al tono sarcástico que usaba tan a menudo con ella. – Pero acabo de salvarte la vida, y eso creo que me da ciertos privilegios sobre ti.

Hermione lo miró indignada. ¿Privilegios¿A qué narices se refería? Viniendo de él, las connotaciones de esa frase no le gustaban nada.

- ¡Eres un exagerado¡Salvarme la vida…! – respondió, tratando de quitarle hierro al asunto, para evitar que él se aprovechara de esa ventaja.

- ¿Cómo llamas tú a evitar que cayeras de cabeza sobre las rocas? Si no llego a verte haciendo aspavientos, ya no tendría que oír tu voz chillona nunca más.

- ¡Oh, así que ahora lamentas que no me haya matado!

Sirius soltó un grito de exasperación. ¿Cómo se las arreglaba para darle la vuelta a todo lo que decía? Claro, lo cabreaba y él soltaba las cosas sin pensar, dándole la oportunidad para que malinterpretase cualquier cosa susceptible de malinterpretar.

- ¡Hermione! – la aludida dio un respingo. Jamás la había llamado así. Hermy, Random, preciosa, rompe–parejas… cualquier cosa menos su nombre de pila. - ¡Ya basta¡Ya estoy harto de ti¡Piensa lo que te dé la gana! Yo me vuelvo al castillo.

Le dio la espalda y pasó una pierna por encima de su escoba. La chica adivinó sus intenciones y lo sujetó antes de que diera una patada en el suelo.

- ¡Espera¿Vas a dejarme aquí?

Sirius le dirigió una mirada de suficiencia, como queriendo decir "evidentemente". Pero ella no estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo, ya que no le parecía ni evidente ni lógico.

- ¡Estamos en la otra punta del Bosque Prohibido!

- Aunque no lo creas, ya había llegado a esa conclusión. Y ahora, si me disculpas… - miró elocuentemente la mano de la chica, que aún seguía agarrando su brazo. Hermione aumentó instintivamente la presión de sus dedos.

- ¡No puedes marcharte¿Cómo voy a volver?

- Volando. ¿No se te daba tan bien? – preguntó con sorna.

- La escoba se rompió – objetó ella rápidamente.

- Arréglala.

- He perdido mi varita.

- Dime¿y por qué supones que algo de eso es problema mío?

- Por favor… - pidió suplicante, olvidando por un momento su orgullo.

El Merodeador suspiró, hasta cierto punto conmovido por el esfuerzo que debía haberle supuesto pedirle algo precisamente a él.

- Está bien. Sube.

- ¡Ni hablar! No pienso montar en esa cosa. No después de lo que me ha pasado.

Sirius apretó con fuerza los puños. Ya era oficial: Hermione Random estaba como una cabra. Se frotó la cara, armándose de paciencia y comenzó a hablarle, muy despacio, como si estuviera dirigiéndose a una niña pequeña particularmente estúpida.

- En menos de una hora habrá anochecido. Es imposible recorrer todo el bosque en ese tiempo. Y te aseguro que meterse en un sitio como éste de noche, es un auténtico suicidio.

"Pues tú lo recorres una vez al mes sin ningún problema", pensó con irritación. Claro está, no podía usar ese argumento contra él, así que se dejó llevar otra vez por su orgullo.

- ¡Está bien! Si tienes miedo ya volveré yo sola. A mí no me importa.

- ¿No me estás escuchando? – agarró con fuerza a Hermione por los hombros, haciendo que su escoba cayera al suelo. - ¿Cómo demonios pretendes ir tú sola¡Y sin varita!

- Ya me las arreglaré – soltó fríamente y mirándolo a los ojos.

En realidad su intención no era desafiarlo más, simplemente se obligó a sí misma a no mirar ninguna otra parte de su anatomía. Hasta entonces, con el susto todavía en el cuerpo no se había fijado demasiado en Black, pero al ser zarandeada por él, unas frías gotas se escaparon de su empapado cabello y fueron a parar a su cara. Que Sirius Black era guapo lo sabían hasta las armaduras de Hogwarts. No obstante, muy poca gente había tenido la oportunidad de verlo como estaba entonces: empapado de pies a cabeza, con algunos mechones de su brillante y sedoso cabello pegados a la frente, la camiseta tan mojada que transparentaba su bien formado torso y los labios curiosamente amoratados por el frío. A Hermione le costó lo indecible resistir la tentación de calentárselos a besos.

"¿Qué estoy pensando?", se preguntó alucinada. La mera idea de que Sirius la atrajera le resultó tan desconcertante que un escalofrío recorrió su espalda a toda velocidad. Estaba helada, de eso no había ninguna duda. Sus dientes empezaron a castañear y Sirius se pasó una mano por el pelo, desesperado. Hermione se odió por encontrar ese simple gesto irresistible. "El golpe me ha debido afectar más de lo que creía".

- ¡Maldita sea! – masculló Sirius en voz baja, como si hablara para sí. – Debo de haberme vuelto loco...

Apuntó a Hermione con su varita y ésta se echó inconscientemente hacia atrás.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó Sirius de malas maneras. – No voy a maldecirte, aunque ganas no me faltan.

La agarró por la túnica y le levantó un brazo. Hizo que un chorro de aire caliente saliera de su varita, para tratar de secarla lo más posible y evitar que pillara un resfriado. Cuando terminó, repitió la operación con él mismo. Recogió su escoba del suelo y se adelantó hacia la arboleda, sin mirarla.

- Más te vale que camines rápido, Random, o lo vamos a pasar realmente mal – dijo con suma irritación. – Y no te separes de mí. Lo único que me faltaba es tener que llevarte a Hogwarts en pedacitos.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Caminar con Sirius Black por el Bosque Prohibido era aún peor de lo que había podido imaginar. Se había negado a iluminar el camino, argumentando que la luz podría atraer a "criaturas indeseables" y que debían aprovechar la escasa luz ambiental el poco tiempo que les quedaba.

A Hermione le parecía que llamar "luz" a los cuatro rayos de sol escasos que se colaban entre la abundante vegetación, era el colmo del optimismo. Apenas veía el terreno que pisaba y tropezaba continuamente contra piedras o raíces que sobresalían por encima del nivel del suelo. Sirius no dejaba de farfullar maldiciones y evitaba mirarla en todo momento. Ella estaba segura de que estaba conteniendo las ganas de lanzarle un _desmaius_ y dejarla allí abandonada.

Por si fuera poco, Hermione no podía apartar la vista de él. ¿En qué momento se había vuelto tan atractivo? Vale que la mayoría de las veces se comportaba como un idiota, pero aun con todas las protestas del mundo, estaba allí, a su lado, acompañándola a pesar del peligro, cuando podía haberse ido volando como había hecho la desgraciada de Bulstrode.

Y encima era condenadamente guapo… En su mente parecía librarse una fuerte discusión entre su parte racional y sus impulsos adolescentes.

"Es el padrino de Harry."

"Técnicamente, Harry aún no ha nacido."

"Tú conociste al verdadero Sirius Black. Tenía casi cuarenta años y ahora está muerto"

"Pues éste también es Sirius Black. Y está bien vivo…" Lo miró nuevamente de reojo y sintió un escalofrío. El chico la vio y tiró de ella para acercarla.

- Ven aquí – dijo en un susurro. – Te vas a congelar.

Pasó uno de sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Hermione y la atrajo hasta su pecho, para darle calor.

"Esto no, por favor", se lamentó ella, al sentir el corazón de Sirius golpeando rítmicamente su tórax. A pesar del improvisado baño que se había dado, seguía teniendo su aroma tan característico, aunque mucho más sutil que de costumbre; lo cual, en cierto modo, lo hacía más embriagador y agradable. Se sentía estrujada contra el fuerte cuerpo del muchacho, así que introdujo su brazo derecho por debajo del izquierdo del joven y se aferró a su espalda. A cada paso que daba, su conciencia, que trataba de imponerse sobre sus hormonas, le gritaba que se soltase, que se alejase de él antes de perder el control. Sintió un cosquilleo en la parte superior de su cabeza, procedente de la respiración de Sirius y ese fue el desencadenante para que se echara a temblar.

Al notarlo, Sirius se detuvo.

- No podemos seguir así – dijo con fastidio. – Además, apenas puedo distinguir por dónde andamos y la niebla está empezando a cubrir el bosque – miró hacia arriba, pensativo. – Creo que por aquí había alguna cueva… - murmuró suavemente. – Quizá podamos pasar la noche allí – se volvió hacia Hermione con determinación. – Quédate aquí, voy a explorar un poco por los alrededores. Volveré a buscarte.

- ¿Estás loco? – preguntó horrorizada. - ¿Vas a dejarme aquí sola cuando ya es prácticamente de noche¿No decías que era peligroso?

- Es cierto – le tendió la escoba y Hermione la sujetó, más por inercia que por otra cosa. – Vigílamela. – Y sin previo aviso, posó su varita en la mano de Hermione. – Ten mucho cuidado y no te muevas de aquí. Volveré en seguida.

Sin ningún miramiento, Hermione soltó la escoba de golpe. Ignoró el gesto de dolor que hizo Sirius al ver el maltrato y agarró una de sus manos con fuerza, como si temiera que fuese a desvanecerse en cualquier momento.

- No te hagas el héroe – susurró, mirándolo a los ojos. – No voy a separarme de ti y mucho menos, dejándote desprotegido.

El Merodeador dudó unos momentos pero finalmente asintió, dando un fuerte suspiro. Hermione le devolvió la varita.

- Lleva tú la escoba, entonces.

En cuanto Hermione la recogió, Sirius le dio la mano nuevamente y empezó a caminar. Sólo entonces ella se dio cuenta de lo que había pretendido momentos antes. "Iba a convertirse en Canuto", se dijo, como si despertara de un sueño. Le entraron ganas de pegarse con el palo de la escoba en la cabeza. De cualquier modo, ya era tarde para rectificar, porque no podía insinuarle que lo hiciera sin confesarle que sabía de su condición de Animago.

Afortunadamente, Sirius parecía conocer bastante bien la zona. En pocos minutos localizaron una cueva no muy profunda, semi-tapada por un arbusto. El Merodeador se encargó de revisarla bien para comprobar que no estaba habitada por ningún animal o criatura. Cuando se quedó conforme, hizo aparecer una buena cantidad de leña y prendió una hoguera en el centro mismo de la cueva. También conjuró un par de gruesas mantas para cubrirse durante la larga noche. Se sentó cerca de las llamas y extendió sus brazos desnudos para calentarse. La chica, tras unos segundos de vacilación, lo imitó y se acercó también.

- ¡Menuda mierda de fuego! – soltó Hermione, sin poder contenerse. – No calienta nada…

Sirius le lanzó una mirada homicida. Una vocecita en su interior le decía que no entrase al trapo, pero claro, hacer caso de un consejo racional estaba bastante alejado de su costumbre.

- ¿Por qué no intentas hacerlo tú mejor¡Ah, no, que no tienes varita!

- Afortunadamente para ti. Seguro que te alegras de que no pueda dejarte en ridículo.

- Claro, y si con un hechizo no lo consiguieras, siempre podrías retarme a una carrera en escoba¿no?

- ¡Deja en paz la puñetera escoba! – le gritó. Estaba segura de que a partir de entonces, todas las conversaciones iban a derivar hacia ahí.

- ¿Y por qué no me dejas tú en paz a mí? – Sirius se levantó y se encaró con ella, como si no quisiera que se perdiera ni una sola palabra; aunque por el volumen al que hablaba, lo difícil era no oírle.

- ¡Es que te picas por todo¡No se te puede hacer ni un comentario!

- ¿Comentario¡Tú no sabes comentar! Sólo criticas y criticas, todo el santo día.

- Si pusieras un poco más de interés en las cosas…

- Si tú no fueras tan sumamente remilgada…

- Y si tú no te creyeses tan perfecto…

Hermione empezó a retroceder despacio, porque cada vez que Sirius hablaba, daba un paso hacia ella y lo que menos le apetecía en ese momento era tenerlo demasiado cerca.

- Soy perfecto – le dijo en un susurro, dejando su cara a escasos centímetros de la de Hermione.

- Más quisieras. "Dime de qué presumes y te diré de qué careces"

Le sostuvo la mirada con firmeza, aunque su valentía quedó un poco en entredicho al dar otro paso hacia atrás. Por desgracia, tropezó contra la húmeda pared. Ya no tenía escapatoria.

- De ciertas cosas nunca he presumido. ¿Quieres comprobar tu teoría? – por si acaso quedaba alguna duda de sus intenciones, compuso la sonrisa más insinuante (en el peor sentido de la palabra) de su repertorio.

- No me amenaces, Black.

Sirius se rió, al parecer muy divertido con la situación. Hermione se había puesto como un tomate, y a pesar de la escasa luz, él pudo distinguirlo. Eso a la fuerza tenía que significar que él estaba ganando¿no?

- ¿Qué te hace suponer que es una amenaza?

Apoyó una mano en la pared, por encima y un poco a la izquierda de la cabeza de Hermione, para cerrarle más aún la huída. Se agachó, hasta quedar frente a frente con ella.

- No te imaginas lo que me intriga por qué siempre me llevas la contraria – susurró, acercándose un poco más.

- No tiene mucho misterio. Nunca tienes razón.

- Te pasas todo el día retándome… - siguió, sin hacer caso de la interrupción.

- No es cierto – objetó con un hilo de voz.

- Y no dejas de intentar picarme.

- Es al revés – balbuceó, echándose a temblar.

Y es que, lo que más temía estaba a punto de suceder. Sirius se cansó de jugar y eliminó de golpe la distancia entre los dos. Sus labios se encontraron con los de Hermione, y como si de una competición se tratase, se declaró dueño absoluto de ellos. La besó con tanta pasión y fiereza que a la chica le fallaron las piernas. No obstante, Sirius estaba tan pegado a ella que era imposible que se cayera al suelo. "Esto no está pasando, no está pasando…" se dijo Hermione, absolutamente alucinada. Jamás había creído que alguien pudiera besar tan bien, hacer que con tan solo un contacto explotara algo en su interior, alejarla de la realidad totalmente y desear estar así por toda la eternidad. Poco a poco, el Merodeador fue disminuyendo la intensidad del beso y, finalmente se separó de ella. Abrió los ojos y vio la extraña expresión que tenía la joven pintada en la cara.

- ¿Qué ocurre¿No te ha gustado? – preguntó asustado.

Hermione estaba sin palabras, así que lo único que pudo fue asentir levemente. ¿Acaso se había vuelto loco¡Había sido el mejor beso de la historia¿Cómo no iba a gustarle? En aquel momento sería capaz de entregarse a él en cuerpo y alma. A menos que él fuese capaz de decir algo tan sumamente estúpido como para estropearlo…

- Ya me parecía a mí que no podía ser. Jamás ninguna se ha quejado. Mis besos son inmejorables.

Como eso. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco, lo apartó de un empujón y se fue a la otra esquina de la cueva. Se envolvió en la manta que Sirius había conjurado para ella y, sin decir una palabra, se recostó, dispuesta a dormirse lo antes posible.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sirius se despertó sobresaltado. Algo acababa de impactar contra su pecho. Entreabrió los ojos con esfuerzo, intentando recordar dónde estaba.

- Levántate de una vez – dijo una voz irritada, a su izquierda. – Ya ha amanecido. Quiero salir de este maldito bosque cuanto antes.

El chico se incorporó despacio y un zapato cayó sobre su regazo. Bufó con fastidio. ¿Esa era la forma que había elegido Random para despertarlo?

- ¿No vamos a desayunar siquiera? – preguntó sin muchas esperanzas.

- Ya comeremos algo cuando regresemos al castillo.

Se puso en pie y buscó a tientas su otro zapato. No había terminado de ponérselos cuando Hermione le lanzó la manta que había utilizado a la cabeza.

- Deshazte de ella – dijo secamente.

- No te levantas de muy buen humor¿eh? – observó él, mientras hacía desaparecer las mantas con un giro de muñeca.

Guardó su varita en el bolsillo y miró a Hermione. Estaba con los brazos cruzados y echaba chispas por los ojos.

- Vete a la mierda, Black. Salgamos de aquí ahora mismo, no aguanto estar contigo ni un minuto más.

- ¿Se puede saber qué te hecho yo ahora? – preguntó con indignación. Estaba exagerando un poco¿no?

- Existir – le espetó Hermione con rabia al pasar por su lado para salir de la cueva.

Con un suspiro, Sirius se agachó para recoger su escoba y la siguió. Caminaron casi una hora en silencio, hasta que el Merodeador no pudo soportarlo más.

- ¿Por qué estás enfadada exactamente? – soltó de golpe.

- No estoy enfadada – replicó Hermione secamente y sin mirarlo.

- Ya, claro. Debí imaginármelo…

Hermione se paró en seco y se volvió hacia él con los labios apretados.

- No estoy enfadada porque para ello antes deberíamos haber sido amigos. No necesito ninguna razón para no soportar tu presencia.

- Ayer no parecía molestarte – refunfuñó Sirius. ¿De qué iba? Prácticamente lo había obligado a acompañarla por el Bosque Prohibido.

Hermione se ruborizó y entonces el chico cayó en la cuenta.

- ¿Esto es por lo del beso? – preguntó casi con diversión.

- ¿Llamas beso a eso?

Sirius alzó una ceja ante esa pregunta tan absurda. _Sabía_ que le había gustado, no tenía caso negarlo. Hermione se irritó aún más con la prepotencia del gesto.

- ¿Cómo lo llamarías tú? – se burló.

- Más que "beso" diría que fue el patético intento de un depravado por pillar cacho con cualquier chica que pase más de dos segundos a su lado.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Sirius tras unos instantes de estupefacción.

La chica no le contestó. Se giró con ímpetu y echó a andar nuevamente, sin saber siquiera a dónde la dirigían sus pasos. Sirius la siguió, apretando la escoba con sus dos manos como si deseara fundir la madera.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Eran casi las diez de la mañana cuando por fin consiguieron salir del Bosque. Rodearon la cabaña de Hagrid y se encaminaron hacia la entrada del colegio. No obstante, antes de llegar, distinguieron a dos de las compañeras de habitación de Hermione, que parecían dirigirse hacia los invernaderos.

- ¡Madre mía, Hermione! – gritó Valerie en cuanto la vio. Se acercó velozmente a ella, seguida muy de cerca por Frey. - ¿Qué te ha pasado¿Estás bien?

Frey la observó detenidamente antes de hablar, con el mismo tono asustado que había utilizado su amiga:

- ¿Estás herida? – Hermione negó con la cabeza, abrumada por la atención. – ¡Estábamos muy preocupadas! Será mejor que busquemos a Lily cuanto antes. Cuando vio que no aparecías ayer, entró en pánico.

- Sí – explicó rápidamente Val. – Quería ir a hablar con McGonagall, pero cuando bajó a la sala común se encontró con Potter, que estaba esperándote a ti – señaló a Sirius, pero Frey y Hermione ni siquiera lo miraron. – No parecía preocupado, más bien… extrañado de que no llegaras.

- Al contarle que tú tampoco estabas en la habitación, dedujeron que estabais juntos. Lily se puso como loca. Jamás la había visto tan enfadada. Quería ir a buscar a McGonagall a toda costa, pero Potter se lo impidió.

- Decía que eso sería meteros en problemas – confirmó Val. – Y que tú no le harías daño – volvió a mirar a Sirius. - La verdad es que te defendió a capa y espada. Tampoco le había visto tan imponente nunca – abrió mucho los ojos. – Daba hasta miedo. Se puso en medio del hueco del retrato, para impedir que Lily saliera. Creí que lo iba a matar¡estaba tan furiosa! Y encima gritaba tanto que parecía un milagro que McGonagall aún no hubiese venido a ver qué ocurría. Eso debió de pensar Potter, porque… ¿a qué no sabéis lo que hizo? – Hermione y Sirius negaron rápidamente, para instarla a que continuara. Valerie abrió tanto los ojos que parecía que se le fueran a salir de las órbitas. – Le lanzó un _Silencius_.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Hermione, incrédula. Le resultaba inimaginable que James se hubiese atrevido a hechizar a Lily.

- Como lo oyes – aseguró Frey. – Lily se quedó roja como un tomate. Parecía que le iba a estallar la cabeza. Potter la obligó a que se sentara en una butaca y no deshizo el hechizo hasta que se tranquilizó. Le aseguró que estaríais bien y que hoy bien temprano os buscaríamos por todo el castillo.

- Y eso hemos hecho. Bueno, y por los terrenos – añadió Val. - ¿Qué demonios estabais haciendo en el Bosque Prohibido?

- Es una larga historia… - murmuró Hermione, un poco avergonzada por todos los problemas que había ocasionado.

Frey la miró con cara rara, para demostrarle que no le convencía la vaga respuesta. Se giró hacia Sirius por primera vez y éste se encogió de hombros.

- Random estaba haciendo una carrera en escobas con Bulstrode¡Merlín sabe por qué! La escoba se desestabilizó y la tiró. Yo la vi y evité que se estampara con las rocas, pero nos caímos al lago. Tuvimos que regresar por el Bosque Prohibido, pero como se hacía de noche nos resguardamos en una cueva y hoy hemos vuelto. Fin de la historia.

Hermione miró a Sirius con la boca abierta. Su capacidad de síntesis era admirable y además había tenido la delicadeza de no contar lo que había ocurrido entre ellos. Es más, su relato de lo que había ocurrido con la escoba no era del todo fiel. Extrañamente, no la dejaba en tan mal lugar como podría haberlo hecho. Después de unos segundos, frunció el ceño. Eso no cambiaba nada.

- ¿Y no os ha pasado nada? – preguntó Val con admiración. - ¡No sabéis la suerte que tenéis!

- Sí que lo sé. Encima, perdí mi varita – confesó Hermione en un gemido. - ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?

- ¿La perdiste? – preguntó Frey extrañada. Sacó la suya del bolsillo y la alzó: - ¡_Accio_ varita de Hermione!

Durante unos segundos no pasó nada, pero poco después vieron la varita acercarse velozmente por encima de los árboles del Bosque Prohibido, directa a la mano de Frey. La nórdica se la devolvió a su dueña sin decir nada. Hermione la giró lentamente entre sus dedos, mirándola como si nunca antes la hubiese visto. Internamente se llamó estúpida, pero era más fácil echarle la culpa a otro.

- Eres idiota – le dijo a Sirius, volviéndose hacia él.

- A ti tampoco se te ocurrió – farfulló de mal humor, aunque se veía a leguas que estaba un poco avergonzado por no haber pensado en ello antes.

- Vamos adentro – dijo Frey, pasándole su propia capa por encima a Hermione. – Tienes que comer algo y después darte una ducha caliente.

- Sí, y nosotras deberíamos encontrar a Lily antes de que le de un colapso – la apoyó Val. - ¡Fíjate que horas son!

* * *

_Sé que algunos habrían preferido que la discusión entre James y Lily no fuera "en diferido", pero no creí conveniente cortar el ritmo de la narración para introducir lo que ocurría mientras Sirius y Hermione estaban solos en el bosque. Aún así, la imagen de James enfadado de verdad y lanzándole un _Silencius_ a Lily me parece suficientemente poderosa para que todos dejéis volar vuestra imaginación. XD _

_Un beso enorme y hasta pronto. Los dos próximos capítulos van de la mano, pero me parece que me van a quedar muy largos, así que no sé si tendré que cortar uno de ellos. El siguiente se llamará_ "Uno más" _y en él hará su aparición un personaje que estaba demasiado formalito últimamente. ¡Hasta entonces!_


	10. Uno más

_¡Hola de nuevo! He vuelto con otro capítulo recién salido del horno. Las/los fans de Snape estais de enhorabuena, porque en este sale un montón de veces. Como siempre, mis más sinceros agradecimientos a quienes encuentran tiempo para dejarme un review: _Dubhesigrid, Belin03, rachel black87, Sucubos, BiAnK rAdClIfFe, miapottergranger, laraG, Kathyta Black, Nahir5, Nara, Lindgren (_por triplicado_), mimig2, ARYLU, Isabella _y _Celstana.

_Espero que os guste._

_Resumen del anterior: Sirius llega a tiempo para librar a Hermione de una caída en picado sobre las rocas, pero no puede evitar que acaben los dos en el lago. Hermione, que se ha llevado un buen susto, se niega a volver al castillo en escoba y Sirius, a regañadientes, la acompaña por el Bosque Prohibido. Pasan la noche en una cueva, donde Sirius la besa y después hace un comentario de lo más inoportuno que molesta mucho a la chica. Mientras tanto, en la Torre Gryffindor Lily se pone de los nervios al ver que Hermione no llega y James se encarga de calmarla y evitar que vaya a buscar a McGonagall._

* * *

**UNO MÁS**

El ambiente en la torre de Gryffindor no podía estar más enrarecido. James y Lily hacía ya semanas que no podían estar ni en la misma habitación; y para colmo de males, ahora Sirius y Hermione tampoco se dirigían la palabra. Ella, molesta porque el chico sólo la viera como a una más en su lista (y a su vez, enfadada consigo misma porque ese hecho le importase) y Sirius, ofendido por ser rechazado por segunda vez. Pero de todos los habitantes de la Torre, el que más acusaba la tensión era Remus Lupin. Había visto como el plan para juntar a Lily y James se había ido al traste, ya que sus principales "colaboradores" estaban poco o nada dispuestos a colaborar entre sí. Por si fuera poco, no dejaba de acompañarlo esa sensación de estar en medio de una batalla, sin saber por qué lado decantarse. En cuanto a James, tenía claro que los dos tenían prácticamente la misma culpa, y el mismo gran defecto: ese desmedido orgullo que les impedía demostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Respecto a Sirius, no estaba tan seguro de que el que hubiese metido la pata no fuera él. Había evitado pronunciarse sobre el asunto, aunque algo habían discernido de sus cabreados balbuceos tipo "Y pensar que la acompañé por todo el Bosque Prohibido…" "Desagradecida¡salvé su vida!", pero Hermione, no quería ni que le mencionaran a Black y él sabía que, aunque orgullosa, la chica no se mostraría tan resentida con él si se hubiera limitado a ayudarla y protegerla.

Harto ya de la situación, se había marchado a su segundo refugio: la biblioteca. Sacó sus libros de la mochila y se puso a estudiar sus apuntes de Transformaciones, completándolos al mismo tiempo con aclaraciones extraídas del libro. Apenas media hora después, se dio por vencido. Estaba demasiado agobiado por decenas de cosas como para poder concentrarse. Resopló furioso y levantó la vista del pergamino. Un par de mesas más allá, Lysandra Crouch le dirigió una tímida sonrisa, con idéntico gesto de frustración. Remus no supo cuánto tiempo llevaba allí y se sintió un poco avergonzado por ser tan ruidoso.

- ¿Cansado de estudiar? – articuló con los labios la Ravenclaw.

Lupin asintió y la chica se levantó sonriente. Cerró el libro de tapas negras que había estado leyendo y se lo puso bajo el brazo. Llegó hasta Remus casi corriendo y se sentó en el banco, al lado de él.

- ¿Qué tal si nos escapamos y vamos a dar una vuelta por ahí?

Remus la miró divertido. Lysandra se agarró a su brazo y, ocultándose teatralmente tras su libro, le susurró en tono confidencial:

- Sin que nadie nos vea. Tenemos que mantener nuestra imagen de estudiosos y responsables.

Soltó una risita y Lupin sonrió ampliamente. Guardó todos sus objetos personales en la mochila y se rodeó con la bufanda escarlata y dorada que reposaba sobre el asiento, ocultando buena parte de su cara. Se puso en pie y Lysie, riendo, asió firmemente su mano para arrastrarlo velozmente fuera de la biblioteca.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Snape pasó por la biblioteca antes de ir a cenar. Necesitaba un libro de Pociones para un proyecto que estaba desarrollando. Estaba absolutamente convencido de que se podrían evitar algunos efectos secundarios de la solución fortificante si encontraba un sustituto a la sangre de salamandra y quería comprobar si había algún precedente de algo parecido.

A esas horas aún había bastante gente, pero nada más entrar, no pudo evitar fijarse en una chica de tupido pelo castaño. "Inconfundible", se dijo con una sonrisa torcida. Observó con curiosidad la mesa que estaba utilizando. Tenía varios libros desparramados por ella y unos cuantos pergaminos extendidos. Estaba todo tan mezclado que dedujo que se encontraba sola, así que se acercó para tratar de averiguar, de una vez por todas, qué la había traído a Hogwarts.

- Buenas tardes, Random – tanteó, apoyando tranquilamente una mano sobre la esquina de la mesa.

Hermione alzó la cabeza y tuvo que hacer gala de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no torcer el gesto. ¿Qué demonios quería Snape de ella?

- Hola – saludó hoscamente y volvió a hundirse en el libro de Plantas Peligrosas. No obstante, el chico no se desanimó.

- ¿Qué estás estudiando? – preguntó con voz suave.

- Herbología – contestó secamente sin mirarlo.

- Vaya, tienes unas cuantas asignaturas¿eh? – comentó resueltamente, ignorando la evidente hostilidad de la joven. - ¿En tu antiguo colegio también estudiabas todas?

- Sí – respondió casi con desesperación. Como no se fuera pronto, le lanzaría una maldición.

En el momento que Severus había escogido para indagar más sobre su pasado, James Potter hizo su aparición, saliendo de detrás de una estantería con una montaña de libros en sus brazos. Los posó despreocupadamente sobre la mesa, sin reparar en la presencia del Slytherin.

- Espero que con estos te sirva – le dijo a Hermione. – No entiendo por qué te interesa ese arbusto tan raro si sólo lo nombran una vez – bufó para remarcar su disconformidad. – La próxima vez vas a buscarlos tú.

Cuando apartó la vista de la chica y se fijó en su acompañante, se quedó con la boca abierta. Los miró alternativamente, y al ver que Hermione tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido, se decidió a intervenir.

- Piérdete, Snape – ordenó con desprecio.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Aunque ya había pasado un buen rato, Snape aún continuaba rumiando con indignación el desagradable encuentro con James Potter. Ya se había fijado en que esa tal Random parecía llevarse bastante bien con él, pero ni por un momento había imaginado encontrárselo allí. No sólo había echado a perder si oportunidad de averiguar aquello que tanto lo intrigaba, sino que lo había humillado delante de la chica. Temía que eso la predispusiera en contra de él, de modo que no pudiera acercársele nuevamente. En realidad, no debería importarle tanto. Después de todo, sólo era otra maldita Gryffindor más, pero su curiosidad clamaba por una respuesta lo antes posible.

Después del incidente se había marchado de la biblioteca echando humo. Hasta había olvidado el motivo por el que había acudido allí, tan ocupado estaba en insultar mentalmente a Potter de todas las formas que se le ocurrían. No fue hasta que llegó a su sala común que recordó el libro que necesitaba. Fastidiado, volvió a desandar el camino, esperando no encontrarse frente a frente con el Merodeador.

De frente no. _Mucho mejor_. Al acercarse al pasillo en que se situaba la biblioteca, vio cómo Potter salía de ella. _Completamente solo_, y alejándose de donde se encontraba él. Snape sacó la varita procurando no hacer ruido y apuntó descuidadamente a la espalda del muchacho. Entrecerró los ojos con satisfacción, recreándose por adelantado en el embrujo que iba a lanzarle. Giró la muñeca formando un amplio círculo, y James se desplomó sordamente en el suelo.

- ¡Vaya! – susurró fingiendo asombro. – Se me ha escapado…

Pasó por su lado casi flotando de la dicha y se aseguró de pisarle una mano antes de desaparecer por el corredor.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- ¡Hermione! – la llamó Val en cuanto pisó la sala común. - ¡Por fin has llegado!

La chica se acercó a sus compañeras de habitación, que estaban reunidas delante del tablón de anuncios.

- Este sábado hay visita a Hogsmeade – la informó Lily cuando llegó a su altura. – Para que compremos los regalos de Navidad y esas cosas.

- Sí, y además podemos aprovechar para mirar algo de ropa para la fiesta de Slughorn – dijo Frey encantada con la idea. – Yo quiero unos zapatos nuevos para mi túnica de gala…

- ¿Fiesta de Slughorn? – repitió Hermione un poco sorprendida. – No he oído nada acerca de…

- Todos los años hace una – la interrumpió Lily. – Todavía no ha dicho cuando va a ser, pero me imagino que será el dieciocho, porque el Expreso sale el lunes a las dos de la tarde.

- ¿Tú que vas a llevar? – le preguntó Frey de repente.

- ¿Yo? – se extrañó Hermione.

- Claro, tonta. Tú también vas a estar invitada¿no te dijo que fueras a la próxima reunión? Todavía no ha hecho ninguna, pero yo creo que es porque lleva preparando la fiesta desde principios de noviembre.

- Ojalá pueda ir este año – musitó Valerie con melancolía. – La anterior dicen que fue genial…

En ese momento se abrió el hueco del retrato y por él entró Sirius, tan pálido como si le hubiera atacado un dementor. Se dirigió a toda prisa hacia Peter, sentado en una esquina porque había conseguido por fin que Lucy Simmons le pidiera clases particulares de Transformaciones. Le dijo algo en un susurro apresurado y Pettigrew pegó un brinco en el asiento, poniendo la misma cara que su amigo. El chico se disculpó rápidamente de su acompañante y se puso en pie temblando como una hoja.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – les preguntó Lily, suspicaz, al ver cómo se dirigían los dos a la salida.

- ¿Habéis visto a Remus? – dejó caer Sirius a nadie en particular.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – volvió a preguntar la pelirroja, con los brazos en jarras. Aquello olía a una travesura que había salido mal.

- Han encontrado a James en un pasillo vacío. Está en la enfermería, pero no despierta y nadie sabe lo que le ocurre – informó Sirius in ocultar su angustia. Bajó la mirada y susurró: - Si veis a Remus, avisadle que estaremos allí.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Snape salió de la biblioteca, aún sintiendo una felicidad casi desconocida en el pecho. Había dado un rodeo después de maldecir a Potter, para que nadie pudiera relacionarlo con lo que había ocurrido. Por una parte lamentaba no haberse enfrentado cara a cara con él, para poder disfrutar aún más de su caída. Cuando por fin las tornas se habían cambiado, se veía obligado a simular que no había tenido nada que ver. ¡Él! Posiblemente el estudiante que más se merecía humillar a cualquiera de los Merodeadores en público. Aquel a quien tantas veces habían utilizado como su peculiar saco de boxeo, con quien descargaban su rabia, sus bromas o incluso su aburrimiento.

Se paró en seco al ver a Sirius Black acercarse a él por el pasillo. Caminaba despacio, aunque Severus sospechaba que se había frenado al verlo a él. Echó rápidamente un vistazo a sus espaldas. Ni una sola alma (corpórea o en forma de fantasma) se alcanzaba a ver en todo el amplio corredor.

- Hola, Snape – dijo Sirius con una frialdad desconcertante.

El Slytherin se echó hacia atrás casi imperceptiblemente. Black irradiaba una ira helada y parecía más alto y poderoso de lo habitual.

- ¿Qué quieres? – le espetó, tratando de no mostrarse asustado.

- ¿Sabes qué? – soltó Sirius tranquilamente, jugando con su varita entre los dedos. – James está en la enfermería. _Inconsciente_.

- ¿Y a mí qué? – preguntó en tono rudo, dando otro paso atrás.

- Da la casualidad que lo encontraron en un pasillo desierto. Le han echado un maleficio que la Señora Pomfrey no había visto antes.

- Sigo sin entender qué tengo que ver yo con esto, Black. ¿Quieres que le envíe unas flores?

Sirius le dedicó una sonrisa muy desagradable, como si el chiste le hubiese hecho gracia a pesar de las circunstancias. Estaba muy enfadado y no se molestaba en ocultarlo, así que Snape se aseguró de tener su varita a mano.

- ¿Te cuento un secreto? – dijo Sirius en un susurro furioso. – James suele caer bien a la gente. No tiene muchos retractores, salvo los Slytherin, claro – movió los hombros en un gesto condescendiente. – Entonces me he preguntado: "¿y a quién le gusta inventar nuevos hechizos?" – le apuntó al pecho con su varita y añadió: - Adivina quién se me ha ocurrido.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- ¡Si quieres hacer ruido sube a tu habitación! – gritó Lily Evans a un niño de segundo curso.

El pequeño, que en realidad sólo había cerrado un libro con demasiada fuerza, agarró el objeto del crimen y echó a correr escaleras arriba, asustadísimo. Frey se acercó con cautela a su amiga, que incluso se había puesto en pie para regañar al chiquillo.

- Será mejor que te calmes, Lily – susurró suavemente y la arrastró hasta la mesa donde estaban las demás.

- Pero¿qué ocurre? – preguntó inocentemente Valerie. – Si no había hecho nada…

La nórdica la miró con censura y Val optó por callarse. Fingiendo que nada había ocurrido, volvieron a concentrarse en la redacción de Pociones que tenían que entregar el lunes siguiente. No obstante, la paz duró más bien poco. Unos minutos después, Lily se volvió hacia Alexa, que chupaba despreocupadamente una pluma de azúcar.

- ¿Tienes que hacer eso ahora? – le soltó. – Me estás desconcentrando.

Alexa alzó las cejas, sorprendida, pero no sacó la pluma de la boca.

- Además, no es muy normal que te pongas a comer porquerías justo antes de cenar.

- ¿Se puede saber qué mosca te ha picado? – dijo la chica, alucinada por la actitud de la pelirroja.

- ¡Y tanto azúcar es malo para los dientes!

- No me digas… - replicó burlona, ignorando los gestos de Frey, que a espaldas de Lily, la instaba a que no siguiera con la discusión.

Lily se levantó furiosa, echándole una mirada asesina a Alexa.

- ¡Apártate de mi camino! – le chilló a una niña de cuarto curso.

Frey se puso en pie despacio, casi con solemnidad, y alcanzó a Lily antes de que subiera a la habitación. La agarró por el codo y la separó de un grupo de estudiantes que se mantenían en completo silencio, mirando de reojo de vez en cuando a la temperamental Premio Anual.

- Deberíamos ir a la enfermería – dijo Frey sin rodeos.

- ¿Para qué? – preguntó Lily, poniéndose tensa.

- Para averiguar cómo se encuentra Potter. Probablemente ya ha despertado, pero sabes como es la Señora…

- Me da igual cómo esté Potter – replicó con escasa convicción.

- Sabes que no es cierto. Estás preocupada y es normal, incluso yo…

- ¡NO ESTOY PREOCUPADA! – gritó, haciendo que un silencio aplastante inundara la sala común. Incluso las plumas habían dejado de deslizarse por los pergaminos. - ¿QUÉ ESTÁIS MIRANDO¡PONEOS A TRABAJAR!

Y antes de que Frey pudiera detenerla, se perdió por las escaleras en dirección a su habitación.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Snape había decidido que sacar la varita no le convenía en ese momento. Y mucho menos, desde que Black lo había empotrado contra la pared, haciendo que varios cuadros protestasen. El Gryffindor apretaba su cuello casi cortándole la respiración, pero aún fue capaz de susurrarle con profundo rencor:

- Sois unos cobardes. Siempre vais en manada…

A Sirius no se le escapó la alusión al reino animal. Snape sabía que Remus era un licántropo, pero¿también había descubierto que ellos eran Animagos ilegales? Lo miró a los ojos, que estaban, como siempre, inescrutables, pero dio por hecho que él no conocía su secreto. Le habría faltado tiempo para irle con el cuento a Dumbledore o chantajearlos a ellos con hacerlo público.

- Tu problema, Snape – dijo entre dientes, sin ocultar su desprecio – es que no tienes amigos. Nadie estaría dispuesto a defenderte porque no le importas lo más mínimo a ninguno. Eso es lo que nos diferencia de ti. Si crees que puedes maldecir por la espalda a James y que yo no haga nada, te equivocas. Mientras uno de nosotros quede en pie, vengaremos a los demás… Ya deberías haberte dado cuenta.

Sirius lo soltó y se alejó de él con su andar elegante. Probablemente no le daría más vueltas a esa conversación, que para él sólo había sido una manera de perder diez minutos de su tiempo. No obstante, no imaginó el efecto que habían causado sus palabras en el Slytherin. Había dado en el clavo, más incluso de lo que podía haber previsto, pero no conocía en absoluto a Snape. Si hubiera sabido que el origen de su odio a los muggles se debía al trato que recibía su madre, una bruja, a manos de su esposo; si supiera lo solo y vacío por dentro que se sentía, y que su único consuelo había sido su enorme capacidad para comprender y desarrollar las artes oscuras… Si hubiese entendido sólo un poco a Snape, no le habría dicho nada, pues tal vez podía haber previsto lo que le iba a impulsar a hacer.

El sábado bien temprano, de camino a Hogsmeade, un chico ancho de espaldas se separó del grupo y se internó en uno de los callejones más solitarios y oscuros del pueblo. Miró en todas direcciones, para cerciorarse de que nadie lo había visto y se apresuró a dar alcance a la figura que estaba siguiendo.

- Lestrange, quiero ir contigo.

Rabastan se dio la vuelta, sorprendido. Su asombro se transformó en un gesto de incredulidad al ver a Severus Snape frente a él.

- ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices, Snape?

- Completamente. Quiero que me lleves ante el Señor Tenebroso.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Snape se soltó del brazo de su compañero y sacudió las manos disimuladamente. Siempre que se Aparecía, notaba ese molesto cosquilleo en las yemas de los dedos. Alzó la cabeza y se fijó en el descuidado edificio que tenía frente a él. Sintió un breve escalofrío al pensar en lo que iba a hacer.

- ¿Aún estás decidido? – preguntó Rabastan, observándolo con una ceja alzada.

Severus asintió, convencido. Si no lo hubiese tenido claro, no le habría buscado precisamente a él. Sospechaba que varios de los Slytherin de su curso eran ya mortífagos, pero sólo le había visto la Marca Tenebrosa a Lestrange. Había sido de una forma bastante tonta, en realidad. Un domingo se había levantado tarde y, creyendo que no había ya nadie en su cuarto, abrió la puerta del baño de golpe. Rabastan, que estaba afeitándose, se apresuró a cubrirse el antebrazo con una toalla, pero él alcanzó a distinguir el contorno de una calavera y adivinó enseguida lo que eso significaba.

- Entonces vamos.

Se acercó al edificio semi-derruido y llamó a la puerta. En apenas unos breves segundos, se abrió una rendija y tras ella aparecieron unos ojos enrojecidos. Lestrange levantó su brazo izquierdo y se retiró la manga hacia atrás, para mostrar la Marca. La puerta de pesada madera chirrió sobre sus goznes y los dos chicos entraron a un hall muy oscuro.

- ¿Quién es ése? – preguntó el vigilante, que iba cubierto por una máscara que sólo mostraba sus pequeños e irritados ojos.

- Viene a ver al Señor – informó Lestrange con firmeza. – Quiere unirse a nosotros.

El hombre se volvió hacia Snape y lo escrutó unos momentos.

- Puedes pasar – determinó finalmente.

Rabastan se adelantó y guió a Snape por los intrincados pasillos del inmueble. No se encontraron con nadie, pero Severus tenía la desagradable sensación de que alguien vigilaba cada uno de sus pasos. Tras unos minutos llegaron a una sala abierta, mucho más limpia y ordenada que las que habían visto fugazmente al pasar. Allí había tres hombres, dos de ellos sentados jugando a las cartas y otro apartado en un rincón, mirando por una pequeña ventana. Lestrange le indicó que lo esperara un momento y se acercó al hombre solitario. Éste, al ver al chico, le dio unas afectuosas palmadas en el hombro y le comentó algo en voz baja, mirando a Snape de reojo.

Por su parte, Severus no tenía ninguna intención de disimular. Lo miró abiertamente, fijándose en los rasgos comunes que tenía con Rabastan. Ambos tenían el cabello castaño y se parecían bastante, aunque el rostro del hombre, claramente mayor a su compañero de clase, era mucho más recio y serio. También era más robusto y ligeramente más alto. Había oído alguna vez que Rabastan tenía un hermano mayor y supuso que era ése. Trató de hacer memoria, pero le resultó imposible acordarse, si es que alguna vez lo había oído, de su nombre.

Poco después, Rabastan volvió hasta donde había dejado a Snape.

- Tengo que entrar a ver al Señor. Le anunciaré tu presencia y luego entrarás tú. Mientras tanto quédate aquí y ponte cómodo. No sé cuánto tardaré.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Rabastan Lestrange me ha dicho que eres muy bueno en Pociones – comentó Lord Voldemort con bastante indiferencia.

- Sí, señor – confirmó el joven, un poco acobardado por estar en presencia del famoso mago.

- Eso está bien… - lord Voldemort se reclinó sobre su asiento y lo miró largamente. - ¿Te interesan las Artes Oscuras?

- Mucho.

- El interés por aprender es bueno, Severus – sus ojos desprendieron un destello rojizo, como el fugaz recuerdo de una sonrisa. Se apoyó en la mesa y añadió, en un susurro confidencial: - Yo puedo enseñarte más de lo que nunca has soñado… Pero antes, dime¿por qué quieres unirte a mi causa?

Snape se revolvió en su asiento. Hasta entonces no se lo había planteado seriamente. Tampoco es que hubiese tenido demasiado tiempo para pensarlo, pero algo en su interior le decía que Voldemort era la solución a todos sus problemas. Quería sentirse útil por una vez, admirado y no despreciado, quizá hasta temido… Pero no podía darle una respuesta concreta, pues ni él mismo la tenía.

- Creo que puedo aportar algo. Estoy deseoso de luchar por la causa, y aprendo deprisa.

Voldemort esbozó una sonrisa macabra. Sus huesudos pómulos se marcaron en su piel como esculpidos en mármol y sus ojos volvieron a centellear.

- La cuestión, Severus – dijo con su voz sibilante – no es lo que puedas aportar tú, sino lo que puedo otorgarte yo – clavó su aguda mirada en el chico. - ¿Qué es lo que más quieres, Severus?

Snape no respondió. Estaba más intimidado de lo que había creído posible. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al sentirse bajo la atenta mirada de aquel hombre. Fugaces imágenes pasaron por su mente: deseos de venganza, principalmente. Él luchando contra cada uno de los Merodeadores, venciéndolos uno a uno, viendo como suplicaban clemencia a sus pies. Su padre expulsado de su vida y su madre libre al fin de la opresión de ese bastardo. Voldemort aumentó aún más su sonrisa.

- No le tienes mucho aprecio a tu padre¿verdad? – Snape dio un respingo, pero él pareció ignorarlo. - Nuestra asociación se basará en la mutua colaboración. Favor por favor, ésa es mi máxima – suspiró y se puso en pie. – Puedes irte, Severus. Te mandaré aviso para que te prepares para tu iniciación.

Snape se levantó también e hizo una leve reverencia antes de irse. Cuando salió de aquel lugar tenía dos cosas claras. La primera, que su padre iba a sufrir un accidente dentro de poco, y la segunda… que él debía aprender Oclumancia cuanto antes.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

James Potter pasó tres días en la enfermería. Sólo había permanecido inconsciente la primera noche, pero la Señora Pomfrey había insistido en mantenerlo en observación hasta estar segura de que no le iba a quedar ninguna secuela. Cuando regresó a la Torre de Gryffindor, todo el mundo se mostró muy aliviado por su completa recuperación. A parte de la admiración que despertaba en la mayoría de sus compañeros de Casa, el partido contra Hufflepuff estaba ya muy cerca y algunos habían temido que su mejor cazador no estuviera en plenas condiciones para entonces.

Pero, sorprendentemente, había alguien más feliz incluso que los propios Merodeadores por el regreso de James. Después de haber aguantado esos tres días a una Lilian Evans totalmente fuera de control, para las chicas de séptimo ya no quedaba ninguna duda que la causa de su mal humor era la preocupación que sentía por él. Por supuesto, la pelirroja se había negado a aceptar esa teoría y cada vez que alguien siquiera sugería esa posibilidad, se ponía como una fiera.

James había decidido olvidar el asunto de su agresión, aunque sus sospechas, al igual que las de Sirius, recaían en una sola persona. Concluyó que era mejor dejarlo pasar y se comportaba exactamente igual que antes de sus improvisadas vacaciones en la enfermería. Y una de las cosas que le quedaban pendientes, era averiguar qué había ocurrido exactamente entre Sirius y Hermione cuando estuvieron en el Bosque Prohibido.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado con Sirius? – preguntó por enésima vez esa semana, tratando de pillarla desprevenida para que confesase.

- James… - suspiró Hermione, tratando de no perder los nervios. Cosa que se le hacía harto difícil si no dejaban de nombrarle a ese desgraciado. – Creo que ya he dejado claro que prefiero no hablar de ello.

- Está bien. Es que me disgusta verte así…

- ¿Por qué no te preocupas de tus propios asuntos?

- De acuerdo – aceptó el chico, confuso y un poco dolido por la respuesta tan desagradable. – No me meteré más en tu vida.

- No me refería a eso – trató de aclarar Hermione. Su tono había sido muy brusco porque se había enfadado al recordar a Black. – Lo que quiero decir es que tienes cosas más importantes en que pensar. – James hizo un gesto que daba a entender que no la seguía. – Me refiero a Lily y tú.

- Oh, eso. No tengo nada que pensar – antes de que ella replicara algo, añadió. – Ni que hablar con ella.

- ¡Ya os vale, James!

Ni siquiera Hermione entendía por qué estaba tan susceptible con ese tema. Tal vez lo que le había pasado con Sirius hacía que viera aún más absurda la situación entre James y Lily, que por supuesto, ella consideraba totalmente opuesta a la suya. ¡Al menos ellos sentían lo mismo el uno por el otro! Y ella… ¡ella ni siquiera sabía lo que sentía!

- ¿No te cansas de ver lo que os está pasando? Lily es demasiado orgullosa para admitir que está enamorada de la persona a la que tanto criticó. Para ella es como renunciar a sus principios… Estoy segura que ni siquiera se permite aceptarlo en su interior. Pero tú, James, es ahora cuando tienes que demostrar que has madurado. ¡Deja de comportarte como un crío y haz algo¿Estás dispuesto a perder al amor de tu vida por algo tan nimio como el orgullo?

James se quedó mirándola fijamente unos segundos, sorprendido por el arrebato. Después bajó los ojos, y su rostro se tiñó de vergüenza. Hermione comprendió que no había pensado en ello hasta ahora. Para ella nunca había habido la menor duda¡por supuesto que la quería! Harry era la muestra de ello, y no podía permitir que su mejor amigo no viniese al mundo.

- Haz algo, James, o te arrepentirás siempre.

Estaba tentada de decirle: "aprovecha el poco tiempo que os queda". Se sentía cruel por ocultarles un destino tan horrible; y mucho más ahora, que se habían convertido en algo tan cercano a ella, en parte de su vida. Suspiró. "Todo resultaba más fácil cuando no los conocía".

- ¿Y qué pretendes que haga? Ni siquiera me mira…

- No sé. Usa tu imaginación. ¡Secuéstrala si es preciso! Pero no permitas que esto se quede así.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lily salió tarde del Gran Comedor. Casi se le había pasado la hora de la cena porque había estado prácticamente todo el domingo en la biblioteca, harta de que sus "supuestas" amigas no dejaran de insistir en que estaba loca por el maldito Potter. Reconocía que los últimos días había estado más irritable que de costumbre, pero _definitivamente_ no tenía nada que ver con él.

Recorrió el corredor de la séptima planta apresuradamente y le dijo la contraseña a la Señora Gorda ("Huevos de doxy"). El retrato se movió y, en cuanto puso un pie dentro, alguien tapó su boca y tiró de ella hacia atrás, arrastrándola lejos de la seguridad de la sala común. Trató de resistirse, pero quien fuera el que la había atacado, era mucho más fuerte que ella.

Unos minutos después, llegaron hasta lo que pudo reconocer, a pesar del pánico que sentía, como uno de los múltiples pasadizos secretos que había en el colegio. Lily seguía forcejeando para liberarse, moviendo brazos y piernas frenéticamente. En uno de sus espasmódicos movimientos le soltó una fuerte patada a la rodilla de su agresor. Éste no pudo reprimir un gemido de dolor y se alejó de ella un poco. Fue entonces cuando la chica pudo verle.

- ¿Potter? – preguntó con una mezcla de asombro e incredulidad - ¿Qué coño estás haciendo? – que pronto se convirtió en ira.

- ¡Mira que eres bruta! Casi me rompes la pierna… - protestó él, sin hacer caso de su pregunta.

- ¡POTTER! – gritó, esta vez muy enfadada. - ¿Qué pretendes?

- ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta? – soltó con tono agresivo. Luego se calmó y compuso una sonrisa de niño travieso. - ¡Esto es un secuestro romántico!

La pelirroja lo miró como si se hubiese vuelto loco. No sabía qué le sonaba peor: si la palabra "secuestro" o el calificativo de "romántico". Parpadeó un par de veces, casi esperando que la imagen que tenía ante ella se desvaneciese y se diera cuenta de que había sido un sueño… o una pesadilla, más bien.

- Explícate – exigió con impaciencia.

- Habría preferido hincar una rodilla en tierra – comentó despreocupadamente. – Pero cierta prefecta violenta me ha lesionado – siguió con voz rencorosa – y me ha chafado la escena que había preparado. – Al ver el gesto de "será-mejor-que-me-digas-rápido-qué-hago-aquí-si-no-quieres-que-te-mate", suspiró y añadió: - Da igual, me arreglaré como pueda. El caso es este, Lily. ¿Puedo llamarte Lily? Será mejor que sí, ya que no queda bien decirte lo que te voy a decir si te tengo que tratar por el apellido – soltó atropelladamente. Estaba todavía más nervioso de lo que había supuesto. Se despeinó inconscientemente y continuó: - El caso es este, Lily. Te quiero. Estoy enamoradísimo de ti, como nunca llegué siquiera a imaginar. Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ti, y si me dices hoy que no, probablemente me muera del disgusto. O me termine suicidando, porque no aguanto un minuto más sin tenerte – esbozó una sonrisa tímida, que él consideraba encantadora. – Y bien¿qué me dices?

* * *

_Cosas que aclarar:_

_En primer lugar, ante el elevado riesgo de mis palabras (y porque sé que la expresión "impulsar a hacer" es muy llamativa por sí sola y hace que no nos fijemos en lo que se dice delante o detrás de ella), me gustaría recalcar algo, para evitar confusiones. Si Sirius hubiera entendido un poco a Snape o hubiese sabido lo que le iba a impulsar a hacer, no le habría dicho nada. Culpar a Sirius porque Snape se uniera a los mortífagos sería bastante mezquino._

_Snape tiene sobradas razones para odiar a los Merodeadores, así que al maldecir por la espalda a James, no pretendo que quede como "el malo malísimo"._

_No sé si os habréis fijado en la curiosa actitud de Voldemort. Personalmente, dudo mucho que su forma de reclutar "aliados" sea decir: "O te unes a mí o te frío a _Crucios_". Así que yo me lo he imaginado así, ladino y astuto, con apariencia amable, vestigio del Tom Riddle que fue. Ya tendrá tiempo de sobra de mostrar su verdadera cara, de momento está un poco en plan mafiosillo..._

_Igual os preguntais¿cuántos compañeros de curso tiene Snape en Slytherin? La respuesta es: muchos, porque uno se me salió de los cálculos y al descubrir que había ido a clase con Snape, tuve que incluirlo. Entonces, séptimo de Slytherin queda así:_

_De chicos:_ Severus Snape, Walden Macnair, August Avery, Rabastan Lestrange, Nathan Gamp_ y_ Evan Rosier_. Chicas:_ Annabell Burke, Janice Bulstrode _y_ Mary Ann Flint_. Menudas joyitas¿eh?_

_Hala, y ya. Que me he extendido demasiado con la nota de autora. Espero que aún así, os quede algo que comentar _;) _La peculiar declaración de James, por ejemplo. _XD


	11. Amores y desamores

_Superando el miedo a los spoilers del 7º libro (parece que el mundo se ha vuelto loco), aquí os traigo el undécimo capítulo de Tiempo Atrás. Creo que ya lo había anunciado al principio del ff, pero por si acaso recuerdo que esta historia está libre de spoilers (y espero que los rr también). Como mucho, si así lo considero oportuno una vez que termine de leerlo, puede haber algún guiño minúsculo que sólo captarán los que ya hayan leído el libro, pero de ningún modo nada revelador o que destaque excesivamente. Como se suele decir, cualquier parecido con la realidad será pura coincidencia._

_Como siempre, agradecimientos especiales a quienes leen la historia y dedican unos minutos más a escribir un rr: _Dubhesigrid, Nahir5, BiAnK rAdClIfFe, KiraDumont, mimig2, Sucubos, HoneyBeeM, Lindgren, Celestana, Sango Koishikawa, _y_ mitziblack.

_Resumen del cap anterior: Snape, tras atacar por la espalda a James e influido por un oportuno comentario de Sirius, fue con Rabastan Lestrange a ver a Voldemort, quien le confirmó que pronto será su iniciación como mortífago. Por su parte James, siguiendo un "consejo" de Hermione, secuestró a Lily y le confesó sus sentimientos. Nos queda por conocer su respuesta..._

* * *

**AMORES Y DESAMORES**

- El caso es este, Lily. Te quiero. Estoy enamoradísimo de ti, como nunca llegué siquiera a imaginar. Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ti, y si me dices hoy que no, probablemente me muera del disgusto. O me termine suicidando, porque no aguanto un minuto más sin tenerte – esbozó una sonrisa tímida, que él consideraba encantadora. – Y bien¿qué me dices?

Lily se quedó pasmada. Casi esperaba que salieran todos sus amigos de detrás de las armaduras y le gritasen "Inocente".

- ¿Te has vuelto loco?

- Sí, loco por ti – respondió rápidamente, satisfecho de sí mismo por sus reflejos.

- ¿Me estás tomando el pelo?

- ¡Claro que no! No he hablado más en serio en mi vida. Bueno… ¿qué opinas? – preguntó, con bastante más angustia que la vez anterior.

La chica se sentía incapaz de decirle nada más. Simplemente negó con su cabeza, demasiado aturdida como para pensar en algo. ¿De qué iba todo eso? La secuestraba, la sacaba de la sala común, la llevaba a un pasadizo secreto y luego le declaraba su amor. ¿Qué esperaba que le dijese?

- Ya sé que esto te pilla un poco por sorpresa – la pelirroja le miró con cara de "Noooo¡qué va!" – pero te aseguro que estoy diciendo la verdad. Haré lo que me pidas, cualquier cosa porque me des una oportunidad. Sólo tienes que pedírmelo.

- Deja el quidditch – soltó prácticamente sin pensar.

- ¿En serio¿Quieres que…?

James titubeó unos segundos. ¿Cómo podía ponerlo en ese aprieto¡Él adoraba el quidditch! "Pero no más que a ella", pensó con amargura.

- De acuerdo. Si esa es tu condición… no volveré a jugar nunca más – respondió con una voz tan ronca que no parecía salir de él.

Lily se quedó alucinada. Hasta el momento, creía que todo era una broma pesada. En parte había hecho esa pregunta para asegurarse. Si le respondía que sí, quería decir que mentía. James no dejaría su deporte preferido por nada del mundo. Y sin embargo, el hecho de que se lo hubiese pensado, sugería que quizá sí que estaba hablando en serio…

- ¿De verdad¿Dejarías el quidditch… por mí?

- Haría lo que fuese por ti.

Esta vez su voz sí sonó más segura. Sus ojos la miraban fijamente, e incluso se empañaron ligeramente por la emoción de esos sentimientos que lo embargaban. Siguiendo un impulso, se acercó un poco más a ella y le tomó una de sus blancas manos.

- Te quiero, Lily. Y eres lo único que me hace falta para ser feliz.

¡Por fin había sonado maduro! Se horrorizó al pensar que hasta entonces había sonado terriblemente infantil. Como ella no hizo ningún ademán de soltarse, interpretó que tenía vía libre con ella y se aproximó todavía más. Estiró su otra mano y acarició con suavidad la mejilla de la chica. Después, tragó saliva con dificultad y, respirando entrecortadamente, se inclinó sobre su delicado rostro y posó sus labios sobre los de ella. Con suavidad, sin apretar. Nada en el mundo podía haberle preparado para lo que sintió en ese momento. Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo a la velocidad del rayo. Comenzó a mover los labios con lentitud, dejando que la alegría lo inundase y guiase sus instintos. Muy despacio, separó los labios de Lily, dispuesto a profundizar el beso nada más que ella le diese la oportunidad. Y ésta no tardó en llegar. Para su infinita sorpresa, la joven rodeó su cuello con los brazos y lo atrajo hacia sí. James sonrió internamente, satisfecho por su aceptación y se concentró todo lo posible en darle el mejor primer beso que se hubiera dado jamás.

Cuando se separaron, James soltó un suspiro y se revolvió un poco el pelo.

- Los del equipo me van a matar… Y a cinco días del partido…

- Bueno… en cuanto a eso… - Lily pareció dudar, y le sonrió con timidez. – No lo decía en serio. No tienes que dejar el quidditch.

Al chico se le iluminó la cara. La abrazó con fuerza y la levantó del suelo, dando una pequeña vuelta. Luego un mal pensamiento llegó hasta su mente y la dejó caer.

- Pero aceptas salir conmigo¿no? – preguntó temeroso.

- ¡Qué remedio!

James se empezó a reír y volvió a besarla. Estaba feliz como no recordaba haberlo estado en años. Cuando se despegó de los labios de la muchacha, empezó a sembrar de besos el resto de su bonita cara. Ella se contagió de su alegría y llevó sus manos hasta la cabeza del joven, despeinándolo aún más de lo que estaba. James paró de repente y la miró extrañado.

- ¡Siempre quise hacer eso! – le confesó Lily con una divertida sonrisa.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- ¿Dónde estabais? – preguntó Frey cuando Lily y James entraron por el hueco del retrato. - ¿Teníais reunión con los profesores o algo?

Entonces se fijó en que llevaban sus manos enlazadas y se paró en seco, como si le hubieran lanzado un _Petrificus Totalus_. Valerie, que se había levantado tras ella, tuvo una reacción bien distinta. Dio un grito y saltó al cuello de Lily, casi estrangulándola con el afectivo abrazo. Cuando se repuso un poco, se soltó y la señaló con su índice, a modo de sentencia.

- ¡Lo sabía! – gritó. - ¡Sabía que estabas loca por él¡Eres una mentirosa!

Lily se puso como un tomate y trató de ocultar su cara con la mano que le quedaba libre. Por el contrario, James se echó a reír y la atrajo más hacia sí. Le dio un beso en la cabeza y después le susurró un "mentirosa" de forma tan suave y sensual que la pobre prefecta se puso aún más colorada.

En pocos minutos, todo Gryffindor se encontraba en la sala común, mirando con expectación a la nueva pareja, como si esperasen que se lanzaran a hacer trucos malabares. Hermione estaba aún más exultante que James y, por primera vez en meses, pudo respirar tranquila. Sonrió al pensar que el nacimiento de Harry estaba más que asegurado.

- Estás muy despeinado, James – dijo Sirius con picardía.

Su amigo lo fulminó con la mirada un instante, pero después sonrió. Ese día nada ni nadie podría empañar su felicidad. Lily no oyó el comentario de Sirius porque estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de recordar si se podía convocar un _Avada Kedavra_ sin varita, ya que esa parecía ser la intención de Romualda Asher en ese momento. Dedujo que había tenido ciertas esperanzas cuando James empezó a hablar más a menudo con ella, pero consiguió aplacar sus celosos instintos al recordar una vez más la confesión del chico, en la que le había dejado muy claro que no estaba interesado en ninguna otra.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- ¿La secuestraste? – preguntó Peter, más admirado que sorprendido. - ¿En serio? Debería probarlo…

- No te lo recomiendo – respondió James. – Duele bastante – hizo una mueca al tocar la aún dolorida rodilla.

- Sin mencionar que podrías acabar en Azkaban – dijo Remus con toda la lógica que lo caracterizaba. Soltó un libro sobre su cama y se volvió hacia James. - ¿Cómo demonios se te ocurrió semejante cosa?

- Hermione – contestó simplemente.

- ¿Hermione¿Random? – se asombró Sirius. - ¿Te dijo que secuestraras a Evans?

- Bueno… creo que era más bien un ejemplo que un verdadero consejo, pero…

Remus cerró los ojos con fuerza, reuniendo paciencia. Suspiró y sólo dijo:

- ¿Sabes? Tienes suerte de que Lily no te haya matado.

- Sí¿verdad? – confirmó James, con la mirada perdida. Se dejó caer hacia atrás, sobre el colchón, y susurró con una sonrisa boba en los labios: - _Tengo mucha suerte_.

oOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo

- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cínica? – increpó Val a la pelirroja. - ¡Tantos años negándonoslo!

- Antes no me gustaba – replicó Lily con poca seguridad, como si ella misma no se lo creyera del todo.

- ¿Y qué te dijo? – preguntó Hermione, curiosa.

Lily volvió a ponerse roja y negó con la cabeza.

- No puedo repetirlo – se puso las manos sobre las mejillas, intentando refrescarlas un poco y disminuir el rubor. – Aún no… ¡Todavía no me creo que sea verdad!

- Eso es lo de menos – dijo Frey con seriedad. – Lo que yo quiero saber es cuándo¡por Merlín! _cuándo_ narices te diste cuenta. Más que nada para marcar en el calendario el día en que Lilian Evans recuperó la lucidez por fin.

La prefecta bajó la mirada y sonrió con timidez, aún con aquel tono sonrosado casi hasta la frente.

- Os parecerá una tontería, pero creo que fue cuando me lanzó el _Silencius_. Lo vi tan… diferente.

Frey sonrió igual que una madre orgullosa de su retoño y Val dio unas palmadas totalmente emocionada.

- ¡Agh¡Sois unas cursis! – intervino Alexa. – ¡Menuda mierda de pregunta! Esperaba algo más de ti, Frey – se volvió hacia Lily y le espetó: - Desembucha¿qué tal besa Potter?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La noticia de que Lily y James estaban juntos se extendió como la pólvora. El lunes a la hora de la comida, prácticamente todo el colegio ya conocía la novedad y ésta se discutía aquí y allá en pequeños grupos, predominantemente femeninos. No obstante, en la mesa de Slytherin los comentarios iban por unos derroteros bien distintos a los del resto de Hogwarts.

- ¿Os habéis enterado de que Potter ha empezado a salir con una sangre sucia? – preguntó Rosier, sentándose entre Snape y Avery.

Severus soltó la cuchara en su sopa de verduras, salpicándose un poco la túnica. Intentó localizar al mentado Gryffindor, alzando un poco la cabeza para esquivar a los comensales de la mesa de Ravenclaw, pero aún no había llegado.

- ¿Con _qué_ sangre sucia? – preguntó McNair, en frente de ellos, haciendo un gesto de desagrado.

- Ya sabes… La Premio Anual.

Avery tragó un buen trozo de pollo sin masticar, sólo para dejar clara su postura.

- ¡Qué vergüenza! – exclamó. – Un sangre pura como él… ¡Pero qué se puede esperar de los Gryffindor! No son más que unos traidores a la sangre, que se rodean de bastardos hijos de muggles que no deberían tener el honor ni de compartir mesa con los verdaderos magos.

- Toma aire, August – dijo Rosier, riéndose. – Sólo les faltaba que te murieras de la indignación.

- ¡Es que no lo soporto! – soltó el chico, dando un puñetazo a la mesa. – A todos esos traidores deberían quemarlos. ¡A ellos y a sus familias!

Evan cortó su risa a media carcajada. Regulus Black acababa de pasar por detrás de ellos. No obstante, no dijo nada. Se limitó a mirar a Avery con una ceja alzada, antes de seguir su camino hasta la otra esquina de la mesa, donde se encontraban Nathan Gamp y un par de chicos más.

Snape se quedó pensativo, con la vista fija en la entrada del Gran Comedor. ¡Hasta en eso tenía que tener suerte Potter! Tanto tiempo persiguiendo a Evans y al final había conseguido conquistarla. Dejó la cuchara definitivamente en el plato. Se le había cerrado el estómago por completo. No es que envidiara a Potter por andar con _esa sangre sucia_, pero al muy desgraciado parecía que todo le salía bien. Y él seguía inmerso en una racha de mala suerte que ya duraba demasiado tiempo. Recordó con frustración sus infructuosos intentos para avanzar en Oclumancia. Más le valía aprender a dominarla pronto, porque sabía que el día de su iniciación estaba cada vez más cerca, y no deseaba volver a experimentar esa sensación de desnudez y vulnerabilidad ante el Señor Tenebroso.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Remus dio un mordisco a su manzana y se acomodó mejor en su improvisado apoyo - una columna del patio-. Pasó una hoja del libro de Transformaciones y leyó con atención la larga descripción. En ocasiones como esa, lamentaba profundamente no ser también un Animago.

- ¿Aprovechando la hora de comer para estudiar? Esto es demasiado hasta para ti, Remus.

Lupin alzó la vista y se encontró con los azules ojos de Lysandra.

- Es por tu culpa – dijo con una sonrisa y cerró el libro.

Lysie interpretó eso como una invitación para seguir con la conversación, así que se sentó a su lado.

- Te vi en el partido – comentó como por casualidad. – Y espero de verdad que no te refieras a eso, porque ya me siento bastante culpable por haber perdido. Si encima me vas a acusar de hacerte perder el tiempo…

- Claro que no – se apresuró a aclarar el chico. – No lo decía en serio – la miró unos segundos, dubitativo, y finalmente añadió: - Además, lo hiciste muy bien. Regulus tiene una escoba muy rápida y tuvo bastante suerte. Tú estabas demasiado lejos cuando localizasteis la snitch.

- Sí, eso es lo único que me sirve de consuelo – arrugó la nariz de una forma muy divertida. – Pero sigue dándome rabia.

Se quedaron unos instantes en un silencio incómodo. Lysie se miró las manos y las frotó como si acabara de descubrir que las tenía.

- Así que Lily y Potter han empezado a salir¿eh? – dijo finalmente, aliviada de haber encontrado algo de lo que hablar. - ¡Quién lo diría!

- Estaba claro que tarde o temprano pasaría. James nunca se da por vencido.

- Ya… Según tengo entendido, fue muy valiente. Si Lily le llega a decir que no, habría hecho el mayor ridículo de su vida.

- Era la única forma de que ella lo creyese. Quizá fue arriesgado, pero más de uno nos imaginábamos que, en cuanto le hablase en serio, ella no podría negarse a darle una oportunidad.

Lysandra dejó de restregarse las manos y miró a Remus a los ojos, levemente sonrojada.

- Aún así, yo no podría hacer algo semejante. Los Gryffindor sois más atrevidos.

Por primera vez en su vida, Remus Lupin no pudo pensar en nada. La clara indirecta resonó en su interior con la fuerza de un tambor. Casi sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, posó una mano en la nuca de Lysandra y la atrajo hacia él para realizar por fin aquel deseo que llevaba tanto tiempo rondando por su descentrado cerebro.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione y Frey se adelantaron para ir al aula de Transformaciones, un poco fastidiadas por la nueva compañía. Habían pasado la comida sentadas en frente de Sirius y habían terminado hasta las narices de oír a Peter interrogando a su amigo sobre sus pasadas conquistas, en un nada sutil intento de averiguar si alguna de ellas podría llegar a interesarse en él. Hermione estaba especialmente molesta por el asunto y trataba de convencerse de que su mal humor se debía a la presencia del traidor Pettigrew mientras caminaba silenciosamente al lado de la nórdica.

En cuanto entraron en el pasillo, pudieron divisar a lo lejos, frente a la puerta, a una pareja fundida en un cálido abrazo. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula al reconocerlos. Hermione carraspeó cuando estuvo a su altura, olvidando su disgusto y sintiéndose enormemente divertida con la situación. Los jóvenes se separaron de inmediato. Remus se ruborizó ligeramente y se alisó la túnica para no tener que mirar a las recién llegadas. Lysandra, por el contrario, miraba desafiante a Frey, como si la presencia de Lupin le infundiera un valor desconocido hasta entonces.

- ¿Qué hora es? – preguntó Hermione en un intento bastante absurdo de romper la tensión.

Frey apartó la vista de Lysie y giró elegantemente la muñeca para consultar su espléndido reloj mágico.

- Faltan cinco minutos. Creo que voy a entrar ya en clase – miró brevemente a la Ravenclaw, con menos interés que si fuera un bicho, y añadió: - No tengo ganas de estar de pie.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Esa tarde las Gryffindor se quedaron a estudiar en la sala común, pero debido a la excitación por las novedades amorosas, no aguantaron demasiado tiempo. Cansadas de fingir que sólo estaban atentas a sus apuntes, decidieron dejarlo para otro día y disfrutar del cálido ambiente que proporcionaba la chimenea encendida.

- He estado hablando con Slughorn – comentó Frey. – Me ha confirmado que la fiesta será el próximo domingo y, como siempre, me ha recordado que podemos llevar el acompañante que queramos.

- Oye – propuso Lily. – Deberíamos organizarnos para poder ir todos a la fiesta de Slughorn. ¡Es nuestro último año!

- ¿Qué quieres decir con "todos"? – preguntó Frey con suspicacia.

- Bueno, ya sabes… Yo voy a llevar a James y estaría bien que Alexa y Val pudieran asistir – bajó la voz y dijo muy rápido, como si no quisiera que la oyeran: - Y supongo que los demás chicos también deberían ir.

Frey torció el gesto, ya que había entendido desde el principio a dónde quería ir a parar. Trató de replicar pero, dado que actualmente no tenía novio y que la cara de ilusión que había puesto Valerie habría podido derretir hasta una piedra, no le quedó más remedio que aceptar.

- ¿Y cómo nos vamos a organizar?

Lily la miró unos segundos en silencio, como si la rápida aprobación de su idea la sorprendiera muchísimo. Sonrió, agradecida, y Frey se dio cuenta de que en ningún momento podía haberse negado.

- He estado pensando un poco sobre ello. James irá conmigo y lo de Remus también está solucionado – carraspeó, incómoda.

- Sí, ya me imagino que Lysandra no puede faltar – comentó la nórdica con sarcasmo.

- Así que quedáis tú, Frey, y Hermione como invitadas directas – prosiguió Lily, fingiendo que no había captado la ironía en la aportación de Frey. – Lo primero es conseguir que vayan Alexa y Val.

- Tranquilas, yo creo que podré arreglar algo – dijo Alexa, y comentó como por casualidad: – Hace mucho que no hablo con McLaggen…

- ¿Crees que te invitará? – preguntó Lily con más esperanza que incredulidad.

- Tengo mis métodos – respondió Alexa con picardía. – Mientras lo haga antes del partido… Tiene muy mal perder – aclaró.

A la pelirroja le bastó con eso. Alexa era bastante atractiva y ya había tenido sus "roces"con Tiberius McLaggen, aunque nunca nada serio. Se notaba que a él le gustaba, pero le costaba aceptar que la chica le marcara (como la última vez) cinco tantos en un solo partido. Si la Gryffindor movía bien sus cartas, él no dudaría en invitarla, y ya se encargaría ella de evitar encontrarse con él la mañana de la fiesta, que coincidía exactamente con el día después del partido Gryffindor – Hufflepuff. Si no la veía, él no iba a ser tan grosero y maleducado como para darle plantón.

- Pues entonces un problema menos – dijo Lily, más animada. – Ahora nos quedan tres candidatos para dos puestos.

- ¿Tres? – preguntó Hermione alarmada.

- Sí, tres. Val, Black y Pettigrew.

- Me da igual cómo os pongáis – intervino Frey con firmeza. – Pero yo no pienso ir con Black. No lo soporto y él tampoco a mí – se volvió hacia Hermione y esbozó una media sonrisa de lo más sospechosa. – Creo que tendrás que invitarlo tú.

- ¡Yo no pienso invitarlo! – se indignó Hermione.

- Tampoco es que tengáis que pasar toda la noche juntos… - dijo Lily y, curiosamente, ella también sonreía de forma misteriosa.

- Claro, Hermione – comentó Alexa, sin esforzarse en ocultar un toque malicioso en su voz. – No es como si tú le estuvieras _invitando a salir_. Es _sólo_ para que vayamos todos los Gryffindor de séptimo a la fiesta.

- ¿Y qué pasa con Val? – preguntó Hermione a la desesperada. – Ella va antes que el imbécil de Black.

- El problema es que son tres… Quizá, si se lo pedimos, - dijo Lily pensativa – Slughorn esté dispuesto a aceptar a alguien más en la fiesta. Y pensando con lógica, hay muchas más posibilidades de conseguir que deje ir a Val antes que a uno de los chicos. Fíjate, Pettigrew ni siquiera da Pociones.

- ¿Y me va a tocar a mí ir con él? – murmuró Frey con desagrado.

- Si Hermione va con Black…

- ¡Aún no he aceptado!

Todas se volvieron hacia Hermione, que se había cruzado de brazos para enfatizar su negación. Lily sonrió con dulzura (de esa forma que sólo sabía hacer ella) y trató de convencerla con voz suave.

- Vamos, Hermione¡qué más te da! Es por el bien común…

- Además a Sirius le sienta muy bien la ropa elegante – soltó Alexa con descaro.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – preguntó Hermione poniéndose tensa.

- Que es buena compañía, sólo eso.

- Si al final decido invitarlo, (cosa que no tengo nada claro) – replicó entre dientes. – Él irá por un lado y yo por otro. No podríamos soportarnos una noche entera.

- ¡Pero es Navidad! – dijo Lily poniendo cara de perrito abandonado.

- ¡Y es una fiesta! - la apoyó Val con voz ilusionada.

- Y siempre es mejor llevar alguien decente que… en fin, a Pettigrew – aportó Frey.

- ¡Y habrá muérdago! – concluyó Alexa en tono sugerente y malicioso.

Hermione miró ceñuda a Alexa.

- ¿Se supone que con eso pretendes convencerme? – suspiró y masculló: – Está bien. Aunque sólo sea por no aguantaros… - apuntó a la pelirroja con un dedo. – Me debes una, Lily. No llevas ni un día entero con James y ya estás defendiendo a su grupito. ¡Debería darte vergüenza!

Lily se mostró de todo menos avergonzada. Sonrió ampliamente y le dio un abrazo cariñoso a Hermione, que estaba sentada a su lado. En esas estaba cuando se abrió el hueco del retrato y por él entró Sirius seguido de Peter. La pelirroja se levantó de un salto y se acercó a Sirius.

- ¿A qué no sabéis de qué hablábamos? – preguntó alegremente.

Sirius alzó una ceja y esbozó una sonrisa arrebatadora.

- ¿De James?

Lily se puso un poco colorada y negó con la cabeza, sin perder la sonrisa.

- Hemos decidido organizarnos para ir a la fiesta de Slughorn. Con un poco de suerte conseguiremos que Alexa y Val vayan. En cuanto a vosotros… - intentó seguir, pero Sirius la cortó con un despreocupado gesto de su mano.

- Ah, no os preocupéis. Yo ya voy a la fiesta.

Sus palabras fueron acogidas con el silencio más incómodo que pueda existir. Lily se quedó estática unos segundos, pero se obligó a sí misma a no mirar a Hermione.

- Oh… bueno… - respondió titubeante. – Genial, entonces… - sonrió con aturdimiento. – Supongo.

- ¡Jo, qué suerte! – se lamentó Peter, rompiendo un poco la tensión ambiental. – Vais todos menos yo.

Las chicas (excepto Hermione, que trataba infructuosamente pasar desapercibida), miraron a Frey. Alexa incluso le dio un pequeño codazo.

- Esto… - dijo la nórdica, levantándose. Carraspeó y soltó de un tirón, con voz firme: - Que te quede claro, Pettigrew; irás a la fiesta, pero NO somos pareja, NO eres mi acompañante y esto NO significa nada. – Sonrió con dulzura y preguntó: - ¿De acuerdo?

- Vale – musitó Peter, echándose hacia atrás. ¡Cualquiera le decía que no!

Después de unos instantes más de aplastante silencio, Hermione sonrió forzadamente y se volvió hacia Valerie.

- Estupendo – le dijo. – No tienes que preocuparte por lo que diga Slughorn. ¡Ya verás qué bien lo vamos a pasar!

- ¡Y que lo digas! – confirmó ella. – Me muero por saber qué famosos van a venir.

Hermione se puso en pie y murmuró una breve disculpa para irse de allí. Subió las escaleras hacia la habitación todo lo rápido y dignamente que pudo, porque notaba la extrañada mirada de Sirius siguiendo todos sus movimientos.

* * *

_Cosas que aclarar: _

_No sé si se habrá notado, pero desde el principio James tuvo la facultad de dejar sin palabras a Lily cuando le hablaba en serio, por eso el _Silencius_ que le lanzó cuando se mantuvo firme en su decisión de no avisar a McGonagall de la desaparición de Sirius y Hermione tiene tanto simbolismo. Quise que fuera en ese momento cuando ella se dio cuenta de lo que sentía verdaderamente. No me hagáis mucho caso, chorradas mías. XD_

_Tiberius McLaggen: ya fue nombrado anteriormente, pero ahora aclaro quién es. Este chico es de quien hablaba Slughorn en el sexto libro, y que había ido a cazar nogtails a Norfolk con su maravilloso sobrino ;p _Curiosamente_ es guardián también._

_Pues de momento, esto es todo. ¿Alguna duda¿Algo que comentar¿Una crítica? Dale al GO._


	12. Love is in the air

_¡Hola a todos! Aquí os traigo el esperado capítulo de la fiesta. Por fin descubriremos con quién va Sirius y un par de cositas más. No sé que ha pasado, pero no consigo llegar a la página de mis reviews, así que no puedo agradeceros uno a uno. Pero bueno, vosotros (as) sabéis quiénes sois y yo también. Así que os mando un beso y mi gratitud, como siempre._

_Como "himno" del capítulo he escogido (con bastante sarcasmo, por cierto), una canción de la época, aunque saltó a la fama unos meses después:_ Love is in the air, _de John Paul Young. Por si no la conocéis:_ **http// www.youtube. com /watch?v NNC0kIzM1Fo** _(acordaros de quitar los espacios)._

* * *

**LOVE IS IN THE AIR**

_Sábado, 17 de diciembre de 1977_

- Hermione¿no vas a ir al partido? – preguntó Valerie asomando su cabeza entre las cortinas de la cama.

- No me apetece – refunfuñó, estirando las sábanas y posando los brazos por encima.

- ¿Por qué no?

La cabeza de Frey hizo su aparición por encima de la de Val, al igual que un largo y blanco brazo que obligó a su amiga a agacharse.

- No me encuentro bien – respondió Hermione evasivamente.

La nórdica alzó una ceja y Valerie la miró con un brillo suspicaz en sus ojos que Hermione no le había visto antes.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe a la enfermería? – se ofreció la morena. – Estoy segura de que la señora Pomfrey aún no ha bajado al campo.

- No, gracias. Se me pasará.

- ¿Para la fiesta? – preguntó Frey en un tono extraño.

Hermione se mordió la lengua para evitar confesar que le apetecía tanto ir como una sesión de _Cruciatus_. ¿Por qué le daba la sensación de que entendía a dónde querían ir a parar?

- Espero que sí – dijo con una sonrisa que deseaba resultase convincente.

Fracasó estrepitosamente. Frey la miró aún más interesada. Hermione pensó desesperadamente en algo que le sirviese para cambiar de tema. A falta de algo mejor, preguntó:

- ¿Alexa y Lily?

- Alexa tenía que estar a las siete y cincuenta y tres minutos en el comedor – rodó los ojos. – Cosas de Potter. Lily ha ido a desearle suerte a su amorcito.

- Creí que te alegrabas de que estuvieran juntos – comentó Hermione con cierto tono de censura.

- ¡Y me alegro! – se ofendió la nórdica. – Pero eso no quiere decir que no esté tremendamente celosa de que ella pueda llevar un novio a la fiesta y yo tenga que ir con… - se cortó abruptamente, espantada de lo que había dicho. Normalmente ella tenía más autocontrol.

Por primera vez, Val tuvo que sacarle las castañas del fuego a su amiga y no al revés. Hermione incluso creyó notar un gesto de dolor en la cara de Frey, provocado seguramente por un pisotón de aviso.

- ¡Vamos, Hermione¡Nos lo pasaremos muy bien! Sobre todo cuando veamos a Alexa literalmente huir de McLaggen para que no pase de ella… Y siempre es divertido escuchar los comentarios de Maxwell. Se le ve que tiene el corazón dividido entre su Casa y el equipo de Gryffindor.

Sin saber de dónde había venido, una imagen de Sirius sobre la escoba acudió rápidamente a su cerebro. De repente, su mal humor empezó a aumentar de nuevo.

- Pasadlo bien – murmuró, aguantándose las ganas de destrozar algo. Las cortinas, por ejemplo.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- No va a bajar¿verdad? – preguntó Lily cuando las vio aparecer en el comedor, sin Hermione.

Frey negó con la cabeza y se sentó a su lado. No se le escapó la mirada interrogante que les había dirigido Sirius cuando llegaron. A pesar de no haber oído la pregunta de la pelirroja, parecía que la ausencia de Hermione no le había pasado desapercibida. Iba a comentarle ese hecho a Lily cuando las lechuzas irrumpieron en el Gran Comedor. Durante unos minutos no se oyó nada más que el aleteo de las aves y el ruido de varios sobres rasgándose.

De repente, un sonido vibrante se extendió por la sala. Frey y Lily se giraron y vieron a Snape, pálido como la cera, que se había puesto en pie arrojando una copa al suelo. En sus manos sostenía un pergamino de color oscuro.

- ¿Qué le habrá pasado? – susurró Lily.

- No sé… - dijo Val, a la izquierda de Frey. – Pero menuda cara ha puesto… ¡Ni que se hubiera muerto alguien!

- No sería tan raro – expresó Frey con voz sombría.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- ¿Qué ocurre, Snape? – preguntó Rosier. Se había levantado al ver la reacción de su compañero y ahora lo miraba con cara de susto, sin atreverse a acercarse demasiado, no fuera a creer que intentaba averiguar la respuesta por sus propios medios. No había suficiente confianza como para eso.

- Me padre ha muerto – respondió llanamente Severus.

- ¡Oh¡Cuánto lo siento! – susurró Evan, un poco cortado.

- No importa.

Y en realidad era cierto. No le importaba demasiado que su padre hubiese muerto o no, pero las _circunstancias_ le inquietaban. Por supuesto, no había aparecido ninguna Marca Tenebrosa, pero él _sabía_ que no había sido un "desgraciado accidente". Arrugó el pergamino con cierta rabia. ¿Cómo era posible que su madre estuviera triste porque ese malnacido hubiese fallecido¡Tendría que sentirse aliviada!

Notó vagamente una ligera presión en el hombro. Se volvió y se encontró frente a los castaños ojos de Rosier, llenos de lo más próximo a compasión que había visto alguna vez en Slytherin. El chico le dio unas torpes palmadas en la espalda y lo invitó a sentarse. Severus miró brevemente al resto del Gran Comedor y se dio cuenta de que todos le estaban observando. Suspiró y se sentó, deseoso de dejar de llamar la atención.

- Tranquilo, estoy bien – le susurró a Rosier, que seguía mirándolo como si fuera a morirse él también en cualquier momento.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOo

Hermione abrió la puerta del baño con cierta violencia. Por suerte, Alexa tenía unos reflejos estupendos, si no, le habría dado con ella en la cara.

- ¡Perdón! – se disculpó inmediatamente. – No sabía que estabas aquí – la miró un segundo y preguntó: - ¿Ya te estás maquillando?

- Más me vale estar arrebatadora – respondió sin rodeos. – O dejo a McLaggen sin palabras, o ya me puedo ir despidiendo de la fiesta.

Hermione sonrió. Si Tiberius tenía tan mal perder como su sobrino (y todo parecía apuntar a que sí), Alexa tenía toda la razón para estar preocupada. La paliza que había dado el equipo de Gryffindor a Hufflepuff había sido monumental. De hecho, en la sala común se había celebrado esa victoria con el mismo entusiasmo que si ya hubiesen ganado la Copa.

Iba a decirle que estaba muy guapa, cuando hasta sus oídos llegó la voz de Frey, que gritaba órdenes como si fuese una sargento. Le recordó un poco a James.

- ¡Hora de prepararse¡Hermione¿Dónde estás?

La chica salió del baño, con Alexa tras ella. Ésta ofrecía un extraño aspecto, porque tenía un ojo completamente maquillado y el otro a medio hacer.

- Así me gusta, Alexa – dijo Frey, escrutándola con mirada de experta. Se volvió hacia Hermione y la señaló con un dedo acusador. – Empezaré contigo – decidió.

- ¿Empezar a qué? – se extrañó ella. - ¿De qué estás hablando?

Pero la nórdica no parecía estar escuchándola. Dio un par de vueltas a su alrededor, como una leona acechando a su presa. Antes de que Hermione pudiera protestar nuevamente, la sentó en una silla y le echó un bote entero de algo que tenía toda la pinta de poción alisadora.

- ¡Madre mía¿Cómo tienes tanto pelo? – preguntó con cierta exasperación.

Fue hacia el baño y, en menos de un segundo, volvió con otro tarro similar. Igual que había hecho con el anterior, se lo echó sin muchos miramientos. Después agarró un cepillo circular y se lo pasó repetidamente por el cabello.

- Oye, Frey… - tanteó Hermione con cautela. – No es necesario que te molestes. Esto podía haberlo hecho yo.

Valerie, que esperaba su turno limándose las uñas a lo muggle, dejó escapar un bufido de incredulidad.

- No trates de resistirte, Hermione. Frey te dejará preciosa lo quieras o no.

- Así es – confirmó la rubia. – Creo que te haré un semi-recogido. Con la cantidad de pelo que tienes, es un crimen dejártelo suelto sin más.

Tres horas y media después, las cinco chicas se miraban al espejo con satisfacción. Incluso a falta de los vestidos, se veían estupendas. Hermione se sentía un poco incómoda con tanto maquillaje, pero debía reconocer que el peinado le sentaba genial.

- Ahora sólo nos queda vestirnos – anunció Frey. Miró su reloj: - Y llegaremos justo a tiempo.

Frey llevaba una túnica de color rojo pasión y unas sandalias con un tacón que parecía imposible que cualquiera, excepto ella misma, pudiera sostenerse ahí arriba. Hermione sonrió al pensar que Pettigrew tenía suerte de que fueran todos en grupo; porque si no, iba a parecer un bastón al lado de la nórdica. "Un bastón muy grueso", pensó con malicia.

Val iba de rosa pálido, con un vestido mucho más discreto que el de Frey. Alexa llevaba una túnica a por la rodilla, de un blanco impoluto que contrastaba espléndidamente con su piel. A diferencia de Frey, había optado por utilizar unos zapatos de tacón bajo, para no aumentar más la ya de por sí considerable altura que tenía.

Era difícil decidir quién estaba más guapa, pero Hermione tuvo que admitir que Lily difícilmente podía mostrarse más impresionante. Llevaba un vestido de gasa del tono exacto de sus ojos, y Frey le había echado una poción que hacía brillar sus cabellos como si estuvieran ardiendo.

Por su parte, Hermione había agradecido que la túnica de gala que le proporcionó Dumbledore a principio de curso, fuera lo suficientemente bonita sin resultar presuntuosa. Era de color azul oscuro, y tenía un corte que le favorecía mucho.

- ¡Los pendientes! – gritó Valerie, mientras se ponía un zapato. – Oye, Lily…

- Están en mi baúl – la atajó la pelirroja.

Frey le tendió una cadena de oro a Hermione.

- ¿Me la puedes poner? – pidió. – Me la envió mi madre ayer. Un regalo de Navidad por adelantado.

- Es muy bonita – comentó Hermione mientras abrochaba el cierre. Frey acarició el colgante con sus dedos blancos y sólo sonrió.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A Hermione el trayecto hasta las mazmorras nunca se le había hecho tan largo. Quizá se debía a que Pettigrew caminaba cerca de ella, intentando infructuosamente seguirle el ritmo a Frey. La nórdica lo ignoraba deliberadamente y en más de una ocasión había rehusado incluso responder a sus comentarios, pero el chico seguía sin rendirse, para un mayor enojo de Hermione. Un poco más adelantados, Lily y James iban tomados del brazo. Verlos era lo único que conseguía ponerla de buen humor. No podía evitar sonreír cada vez que James miraba a Lily fascinado, aunque tratando por todos los medios de no demostrar demasiado lo pendiente que estaba de ella. No obstante, sentía una sensación rara en el estómago cada vez que los miraba. Algo similar a… celos. No le dio mucha importancia. Tal vez sólo se debía a que hacía mucho tiempo que no salía con nadie.

Y a su izquierda, al lado de un inusualmente arreglado Remus Lupin, iba Sirius. _Definitivamente_, el hecho de que Hermione notara una ira creciente dentro de ella, no tenía nada que ver con la túnica azul cobalto del Merodeador. Sólo era una desafortunada coincidencia. Tampoco tenía que ver con las miradas que le echaba de vez en cuando el chico, como si el maldito _supiera_ que ella había estado a punto de invitarle. Y por supuesto, ella no tenía la más mínima curiosidad por saber con _quién_ iba a ir a la puñetera fiesta. Por ella, como si iba de acompañante del Calamar Gigante.

Hicieron un alto en el camino al llegar al hall. Lysandra, con una túnica dorada, estaba esperando ya a Remus y se lanzó a sus brazos en cuanto lo vio. Lupin, un tanto sonrojado por la efusividad de la muchacha, le susurró que estaba preciosa Hermione apartó la vista de ellos, para preservar su intimidad, y tuvo la desgracia de toparse con la mirada de Sirius, que parecía haber decidido lo mismo que ella. Le dirigió una sonrisa educada y ella apartó la vista, irritada. Entonces se fijó en la gran cantidad de chicas que había por allí. Y se sintió aún más cabreada. Estaba claro que habían ido a cotillear y la gran mayoría de ellas estaban comiéndose a Sirius con los ojos. Hermione se quedó alucinada al fijarse en una, que miraba expectante al Merodeador, a la espera siquiera de una sonrisa de éste. "¡Por favor!", bufó internamente. "Si es de nuestro curso… ¿No está un poco mayor para esos enamoramientos tan tontos?".

En ese momento, desde las bodegas llegó una chica alta, rubia, y muy atractiva, vestida por completo de rojo. Hermione no dudó ni un momento en que era la pareja de Sirius y se sintió totalmente estúpida por no habérsele ocurrido antes. La joven llegó hasta ellos y se situó al lado de Sirius, que seguía apoyado en la barandilla sin inmutarse por su presencia.

- ¿He llegado tarde? – preguntó con voz inocente, melosa.

- No mucho – respondió Sirius un poco seco. Hermione lo miró extrañada y se maldijo al notar que él la había visto. De inmediato, se irguió y sonrió seductoramente. – Estás radiante, Martirio.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Durante un momento, Slughorn había mirado espantado a los Merodeadores, pero se abstuvo de decir algo al respecto. Él mismo había permitido que llevaran a cualquier persona que quisieran, así que estaba fuera de lugar protestar. Sólo le quedaba esperar que no hicieran nada impropio. El recelo se le olvidó rápidamente, al ver que Lysie se aferraba al brazo de Remus como si alguien fuese a robárselo.

- Invité a tu tío, por supuesto, pero no esperaba que viniese. Está tan ocupado ahora… - le comentó, sonriendo encantado. – También pensé en invitar a tu primo, el pequeño Barty, pero aún es muy joven y – le guiñó un ojo – esta fiesta no es para niños.

Hermione contuvo un gemido. ¿_El pequeño Barty_ estaba en Hogwarts? Un desagradable escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Ni siquiera había pensado en esa posibilidad y ahora se sentía completamente horrorizada. Había sido capaz de soportar la presencia del traidor Pettigrew y del asesino de Snape, pero imaginarse viendo al niño que en unos años torturaría a los Longbottom hasta la locura, se le antojaba tan escalofriante como encontrarse cara a cara con la mismísima Bellatrix Lestrange. Al pensar en ella, se preguntó frívolamente si aún sería la señorita Black. Dos segundos más tarde se reprendió a sí misma por pensar en tonterías, cuando había cosas tan importantes (y terribles) que requerían su atención.

- Estudiaste en Beauxbatons¿verdad? – le preguntó una voz.

Herrmione parpadeó y se encontró cara a cara con Martirio Umbridge. Se mordió la lengua para evitar mandarla a la mierda. Se consoló al ver que, a escasa distancia, Frey parecía tan fastidiada como ella. Pasaba su irritada mirada de Umbridge (concretamente, desde su vestido, del mismo color que el de ella) a Lysandra, que seguía charlando animadamente con el profesor de Pociones.

- Sí – contestó finalmente, haciendo un esfuerzo por sonreír.

- A mí me hubiese encantado ir. Dicen que el clima estupendo. Pero mi madre se negó en redondo.

- Una pena – dijo con sarcasmo. Le habría encantado que la tipa esa se encontrara ahora a cientos de kilómetros de distancia.

- Por cierto, soy Martirio – dijo con una sonrisa que a Hermione le pareció bastante falsa.

- Encantada – murmuró. – Oye, me voy a buscar algo de beber.

Antes de que Umbridge dijera algo más, agarró a Val y se alejaron de allí. Por el camino se cruzaron con Alexa y McLaggen, que por la cara de ensoñación que traía, parecía haber olvidado todas las rencillas del partido.

- ¡Madre mía! – le chilló Valerie al oído. - ¡No mires ahora!

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Hermione, frotándose la oreja asustada.

- ¡Es Ludo Bagman¡El golpeador estrella de las Avispas de Wimbourne! – se puso una mano en el pecho - ¿No es guapísimo¡Vamos a saludarlo!

Hermione la siguió con cierto recelo.

- ¿Y por qué querías que no mirara? – le preguntó, sin dejar de restregarse la oreja.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tardaron casi media hora en librarse de él. Hermione había olvidado lo pesado que era. Y aún peor, en su juventud era también bastante baboso (aunque tal vez esto se debiera a la asombrosa capacidad que tenía para hacer desaparecer el hidromiel). Para esas alturas, habían perdido el rastro de los demás. Sólo habían visto a Lily y James bailando en una esquina, pero optaron por no molestarlos. Hermione se encontró con Snape y se deshizo de él como pudo, porque otra vez había empezado a acosarla con preguntas incómodas.

Para más inri, al pasar cerca de la zona de los sillones, localizaron a Sirius y a su rubia acompañante.

- Slughorn sólo la ha invitado porque su hermana trabaja en el Ministerio. ¿Puede haber algo más ridículo? – dijo Hermione con desprecio, mirando a Martirio Umbridge con cara de pocos amigos.

- Que no te inviten… - musitó Val con aprehensión.

Hermione no le hizo caso. Agarró una cerveza de mantequilla de una mesa y se sentó en un sillón próximo a la pareja, para poder dirigirles miradas asesinas desde más cerca. Valerie se encogió de hombros y la imitó.

- ¡Fíjate cómo se ha vestido! – masculló, dándole un trago largo a su bebida. – Parece una cualquiera…

- Detecto cierto resentimiento en tu voz… - comentó Val con diversión.

- Estoy segura de que es tonta de remate – continuó, sin dar muestras de haber oído su insinuación.

- Dime una cosa, Hermione - le giró la cara, para obligarla a centrar su atención en ella. - ¿Esto es por Umbridge, o por Black?

- ¿Black? – preguntó Hermione confundida. - ¿Qué tiene que ver Black en esto?

Miró a Sirius, que en ese momento se llevaba a los labios una copa de algo que, sin duda alguna, no era zumo de calabaza. Martirio se acercó un poco más a él y le susurró unas pocas palabras al oído. Sirius se empezó a reír y dio otro sorbo a su bebida. Al dejar la copa sobre la mesa, alzó la vista y se encontró con la mirada de Hermione. Durante un segundo se mostró sorprendido, pero después sonrió y se concentró de nuevo en su conversación con la rubia.

- Oye, Hermione¿segura de que…?

- No me gusta Black, si eso es lo que ibas a decir – la cortó, tajante. - Simplemente me parece un cerdo y un hipócrita. Si tanto le interesa la Umbridge esa¿por qué narices me besó?

- Espera un momento… ¿te besó? – preguntó, atónita. - ¿Cuándo?

- Eso da igual – masculló con irritación.

Aprovechó que un elfo pasaba con una bandeja y le arrebató lo primero que encontró. Whiskey de Fuego. Se lo bebió de un trago y no pudo evitar ponerse a toser. El nombre del producto no había sido puesto en vano. Literalmente hacía que su garganta se incendiara, como si hubiera tragado ascuas ardientes.

- Maldita sea – murmuró, limpiándose las lágrimas que se le habían escapado, sin apartar la vista de Sirius y Umbridge.

La Hufflepuff se acomodó en el sofá, apoyándose en el respaldo muy cerca de donde Sirius tenía su brazo. Se humedeció los labios, sugerente, y Hermione sintió ganas de vomitar. Umbridge estiró dos dedos y acarició con ellos la mejilla del chico, mientras se inclinaba para hablarle en voz muy baja. Hermione notó que Sirius miraba hacia ella de reojo y pronunciaba aún más su sonrisa. Incapaz de soportarlo durante más tiempo, se puso en pie y se alejó apartando a la gente hasta la salida del despacho de Slughorn. Se quedó parada en el pasillo, de espaldas a la puerta, con los puños tan apretados que se clavaba las uñas en la palma de la mano. Trató de respirar hondo para tranquilizar su pulso acelerado.

Oyó un portazo y se dio la vuelta, asustada. Sirius la miraba con el rostro inescrutable, pero sus ojos refulgían como teas encendidas.

- ¿Te aburre la fiesta, Random? – preguntó con sarcasmo. - ¿No te gustaban las vistas?

Hermione agradeció no traer la varita consigo, porque en ese momento le habría matado. Sintió que una ira inexplicable se apoderaba de ella y antes de hacer o decir una locura, se giró de nuevo y comenzó a andar para alejarse de allí. No dio más de dos pasos. Sirius la agarró por los hombros y la apresó contra la fría pared.

- ¿Qué ocurre¿No quieres hablar conmigo? – preguntó en un susurro, exhalando con su aliento un evidente olor a alcohol. – Ahí dentro me había dado otra impresión.

- Estás borracho – dijo enmascarando su furia con simple desprecio.

- Tal vez – concedió Sirius. Su respiración se agitaba por momentos. – Pero aún no estoy ciego. He visto cómo me mirabas. Cómo nos mirabas – corrigió con vehemencia. – Dime¿te habría gustado estar en su lugar¿Ser tú quien me tocaba¿Besarme tal vez?

Se aproximó a sus labios, pero Hermione giró la cabeza. Sirius cerró un momento los ojos y golpeó la pared con la palma de su mano, sobresaltando a la chica. Se alejó de ella, liberándola de la celda que formaba su cuerpo.

- ¿Sabes cuál es tu problema, Random? Que ni comes ni dejas comer – se volvió de nuevo hacia ella, con el rostro desencajado. – Si quieres estar conmigo, atrévete a decirlo, pero no intentes hacerme sentir culpable.

- ¿Hacerte sentir culpable¡Cómo si eso fuera posible! – respondió Hermione con frialdad. – No eres más que un capullo que utiliza a las chicas a su antojo. Si te gusta Umbridge¿qué narices estás haciendo aquí¡Ve adentro con ella! Yo no pienso caer en tu juego.

Hermione le dio la espalda, dispuesta a marcharse de una vez. No obstante, Sirius se puso frente a ella para cortarle la retirada.

- ¿Juego¿Eso crees que es? No tienes ni idea de lo que yo quiero o de cómo soy – se acercó tanto a ella que Hermione volvió a notar su olor a alcohol, entremezclado con su característico y seductor aroma.

- ¿Y qué es lo que quieres, Black?

Sirius se quedó mirándola con la mandíbula apretada. Pasó sus ojos claros por toda su cara, hasta fijarlos brevemente en sus labios. Dio otro paso más, respirando tan rápido como si acabase de correr una maratón.

- Quiero… - comenzó lentamente. Pestañeó casi a cámara lenta y la volvió a mirar a los ojos: - Quiero… que me dejes en paz.

Antes de que Hermione pudiera pensar en algo más, volvió a oír la puerta del despacho de Slughorn, que se había cerrado con un golpe más estruendoso aún que la vez anterior.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Frey estaba bastante enfadada con sus compañeras de habitación. En la fiesta estuvo horas sin saber nada de ellas y, para colmo, no pudo despegarse a Peter Pettigrew en toda la noche. Y no era una compañía agradable. La mayoría del tiempo no cesaba de quejarse porque todos sus amigos tuvieran pareja y él no. ¡Cómo si ella estuviese muy feliz por no haber tenido una opción mejor que invitarlo a él!

Sabía de sobra que su enfado no duraría mucho más, pero había ido a cenar sola para que notasen que no le había hecho ninguna gracia el plantón. Por si fuera poco, durante la cena tuvo que aguantar a un montón de chiquillas de cuarto y quinto que la interrogaron largo rato sobre la fiesta y los invitados.

Al salir del Gran Comedor, cuando creía que no resistiría ni un minuto más, se encontró con Regulus, que bajaba las escaleras con aspecto de estar de muy mal humor. Ya no traía el uniforme, sino que llevaba una túnica negra hasta el suelo, con bordados en terciopelo en la pechera y en el cuello. Parecía más Black que nunca, lo que irremediablemente coartaba su habitual parecido con Sirius.

- Hola – la saludó, sorprendido por su presencia.

- ¿Te vas a casa? – le preguntó, aunque sospechaba la respuesta de antemano. Regulus nunca se quedaba por vacaciones.

- Sí, iba a guardar las últimas cosas en mi baúl, pero he estado discutiendo con unos chiquillos de Ravenclaw – sonrió a medias y comentó con humor: - Esta juventud ya no respeta nada.

- Bien, entonces no te entretengo más – Frey hizo ademán de marcharse, pero antes de dar un paso, Regulus la retuvo con un gesto.

- No te preocupes. Los carruajes no salen hasta dentro de una hora – la miró, indeciso. - ¿Tú no te marchas?

- Es mi último año, ya sabes – respondió con cautela, un poco extrañada de lo hablador que estaba Regulus. – Así que decidimos pasar todos las vacaciones aquí. Bueno, menos Val: ella tiene que marcharse.

El Slytherin asintió, pensativo, como si estuviera decidiendo hacer un último comentario.

- Feliz Navidad, Bergman – dijo finalmente, a modo de despedida. Sin embargo, no se movió del sitio.

Frey le dedicó una sonrisa deslumbrante. Tenía la sensación de que él quería decirle algo más, así que no se atrevió a alejarse de allí.

- Igualmente. Pásalo bien.

Se sentía un poco estúpida. Y bastante nerviosa. Siempre había considerado desagradable que los chicos evitaran mirarla a la cara cuando hablaban con ella, pero ahora que tenía los oscuros ojos de Regulus fijos en su rostro, se sentía inusualmente incómoda. ¿Por qué seguía ahí parado? Retorció compulsivamente su cadena, para mantener la mente y las manos distraídas. Dos segundos después, con un leve chasquido, ésta se rompió, y el colgante cayó haciendo un curioso tintineo. Avergonzada, dirigió la vista al suelo, para tratar de localizarlo. Regulus, que había visto dónde había ido a parar, lo recogió y avanzó hasta ella para entregárselo. Sus dedos rozaron levemente la suave piel de Frey, y entonces…

- ¡Eh, Regulus!

El chico se giró a medias, para ver quién le llamaba. Nathan Gamp estaba a poca distancia de ellos y sonreía con picardía.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Has mirado al techo? – preguntó, pronunciando aún más su sonrisa y señalando algo sobre sus cabezas.

Regulus miró rápidamente hacia arriba y se quedó lívido. Una ramita de muérdago flotaba justo en medio de los dos.

- ¡Menuda suerte! – terció Nathan acercándose. – Muchos matarían por estar en una situación como esta… - hizo una graciosa reverencia delante de la Gryffindor. – Lo digo desde el respeto, Frey, sabes que tienes mi admiración eterna.

Frey soltó una carcajada. Sabía de sobra que Nathan nunca había estado interesado en ella, pero le gustaba bromear sobre esos temas. Él, por su parte, miraba a Regulus un poco extrañado. Le dio un toque amistoso en la espalda, pero tan repentino que lo asustó y por poco lo tira encima de la chica.

- ¿A qué estás esperando¿Es que no vas a besarla¿No te das cuenta de que puedes cumplir una de las fantasías más populares de Hogwarts?

- Yo… no…

Frey sintió que se le subían los colores al ver la turbación de Regulus. Parecía que lo estaba pasando realmente mal.

- No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres – aclaró, tratando de ayudarlo a salir del apuro.

- No… Digo, no es eso… - balbució, palideciendo.

Macmillan, que venía con un par de Hufflepuffs de su sala común, se paró en ese momento a saludar al primo de su novia, pero al ver la cara que traían todos, les preguntó:

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí¿Qué os ha pasado?

- Nada… - explicó Nathan – es que Regulus y Frey han coincidido debajo del muérdago, pero él no se atreve a besarla.

- ¡No es eso! – protestó Regulus, ofendido, volviéndose hacia Nathan – Es que…

- Bueno, o no quiere – lo cortó.

- ¿Ah no? – se extrañó Bernard, mirando alternativamente a los dos implicados. Frey se puso aún más roja.

- No es que no quiera… - intentó de nuevo Regulus, pero volvieron a interrumpirlo.

- Lo que yo decía, que no se atreve.

- ¡Bueno, dejadlo ya! – pidió Frey, que ya estaba harta y sobre todo, muerta de vergüenza. – ¡Dejad de molestarlo! Si no quiere, pues no quiere, y no pasa nada…

- _Hay que ser idiota_…

Bernard lo dijo en voz muy baja, pero Regulus alcanzó a oírle. Lo fulminó con la mirada, hasta las narices ya de que no lo dejaran explicarse, pero al girarse hacia Nathan, vio que lo observaba como si acabara de salir del manicomio, y comprendió que no encontraría ninguna razón válida para su reticencia a besar a Frey. Por si fuera poco, tras ellos, alcanzó a ver cómo Alecto Carrow se acercaba desde las mazmorras. Aceleró el paso al verle entre semejante compañía. Eso terminó de crisparle los nervios, así que se volvió hacia Frey, que en ese momento parecía desear que la tragase la tierra.

- Muy bien – dijo simplemente. La agarró por los hombros y le plantó un beso corto, de apenas cinco segundos, pero muy fogoso. - ¿Contentos? – preguntó a los dos chicos, que lo observaban con la boca ligeramente abierta y sin pestañear.

Al mirar de nuevo a Frey, se arrepintió un poco. Estaba en la misma posición en que la había dejado, y tenía los labios muy rojos, pues había apretado con bastante fuerza. Sin saber por qué, se acercó de nuevo a ella y le susurró cerca del oído.

- Lo siento.

Después se fue de allí sin despedirse de los demás. Una sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en su rostro al cruzarse con Alecto, que parecía a punto de atragantarse con su propia rabia.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Como había previsto, el enfado de Frey se acabó esa misma noche. Y entonces fue cuando pudo comprobar "los desastres" de la fatídica fiesta. Hermione estaba deprimida y furiosa, y era incapaz de decir algo más coherente que "maldito crío egocéntrico" o "¿es sano en Navidad tener pensamientos homicidas?". No había pronunciado el nombre de quien la tenía así, pero no hizo falta, así que Frey, haciendo gala de su sabiduría ancestral, se permitió el lujo de darle un consejo _in-fa-li-bre_.

- Lo que tú necesitas es desinhibirte un poco, Hermione. Salir con algún chico, relajarte, arreglarte un poco más…

Hermione estuvo a punto de soltar un bufido. Había oído variantes de la frase "pasa de él" durante todo el día, y esta era la más completa de todas. Pero¿qué otra cosa podía esperar que le dijera? Precisamente Frey, puede que la única chica capaz de llegar de un agotador día de clases y tener ánimo suficiente como para cambiarse de ropa antes de bajar a cenar, y no para estar más cómoda, exactamente.

- No quiero salir con nadie. Quiero que él no vuelva a acercárseme.

- Justamente es eso, Hermione – dijo Frey con una sonrisa que le puso los pelos de punta. – Tú hazme caso y Black sabrá lo que vale un peine.

* * *

_Pues hasta aquí. ¿Qué os ha parecido el cap? Todos los comentarios son bien recibidos, así que hazme feliz, que no os cuesta nada..._

_Ahora, un anuncio. Por primera vez, vamos a tener dos capítulos que suceden simultáneamente en el tiempo. Uno de ellos, será reservado para nuestros Gryffindor preferidos, que pasarán las Navidades en Hogwarts, y otro para los Slytherin, quetendrán unas movidas vacaciones lejos del colegio. _

_¡Un beso y hasta pronto!_

_¡_


	13. Navidades en Hogwarts

_¡Hola¿A qué no me esperábais tan pronto por aquí? Esta vez tengo truco: ya tenía más de medio cap hecho y me ha entrado una súbita inspiración para terminarlo. Y también un poco de prisa, porque quería que Sig lo leyera antes de que se vaya de vacaciones. Suerte que tienen algunas... ¬¬_

_Lo primero: agradecimientos por los reviews del cap anterior (espero que os hayan llegado vuestras respuestas, porque tuve problemillas con las alertas de FF): _laraG, Celestana, KiraDumont, Ariadna Malfoy, Dubhesigrid, BiAnK rAdClIfFe, tatis, herminione, Lalix, rachel black87, Sucubos, Belin03 _y_ Yedra Phoenix.

_Cosas de este cap: Es el primero dedicado a las Navidades (qué raro resulta decir esto en agosto...). Y concretamente, esta primera parte tiene color escarlata y dorado. _

_Probablemente os suene el nombre de_ Damocles Belby _(o quizá no XD), tío de aquel Marcus Belby que duró dos telediarios en el "Club de las Eminencias". Es el descubridor de la Poción Matalobos, que se utiliza para contrarrestar los efectos de la luna llena en los licántropos, volviéndolos mansos como corderitos. Me pareció una bonita anécdota que compartiera colegio (y curso) con un hombre lobo verdadero._

_Espero que disfrutéis de este cap 12+1... Es broma, no soy supersticiosa. ¡Feliz Navidad! XD_

* * *

**NAVIDADES EN HOGWARTS**

- Buenos días, Random – dijo Sirius educadamente al pasar por la sala común. - Así que te has quedado en Hogwarts…

- ¿No es evidente? – respondió Hermione de malos modos, sin ni siquiera alzar los ojos de su libro.

Por alguna razón, Sirius ignoró su tono rudo y se sentó en la butaca contigua, estirando las piernas y cruzando las manos sobre su regazo, en una actitud despreocupada que irritó sumamente a Hermione.

- ¿Ya has ido a desayunar? – preguntó, volviendo a la carga.

- Sí.

- Yo estoy esperando a James. Esta mañana se le han pegado las sábanas y sospecho que cierta prefecta pelirroja tiene la culpa. ¿No estuvieron ayer _charlando_ hasta las tantas aquí abajo?

Hermione lo miró de reojo e inspiró profundamente, tratando de contenerse. Los dedos empezaban a dolerle de lo fuerte que estaba agarrando la tapa del libro.

- No es que me importe que no madrugue… Estamos en Navidad. Pero empiezo a tener hambre y no me gusta comer solo.

Hermione ya no pudo resistirlo más. Cerró el libro de golpe y se encaró con él.

- ¿Qué demonios pretendes?

El chico alzó las cejas, como si esa salida lo sorprendiera profundamente.

- Darte conversación – respondió con inocencia. - ¿Es que no puedo?

- ¿Tengo pinta de necesitar conversación? – le espetó Hermione, con voz ligeramente aguda y a todas luces, muy molesta. – Es más – prosiguió, levantándose. - ¿Tengo pinta de querer hablar contigo?

Le lanzó el libro casi a la cara, pero Sirius lo atrapó justo a tiempo, haciendo el primer movimiento ágil y rápido de toda la mañana. Subió las escaleras como un vendaval y al llegar a su habitación, se dirigió directamente a la cama de Frey. Descorrió las cortinas sin muchos miramientos. La nórdica abrió los ojos, sobresaltada, y la obsequió con una mirada furiosa que Hermione ignoró.

- He cambiado de opinión – anunció sin rodeos. - ¿Todavía estás dispuesta a buscarme una cita?

A Frey le cambió la cara. Sonrió satisfecha y se incorporó, tratando de atusar un poco sus desordenados cabellos.

- Antes de mañana tendré un chico para ti.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Buenos días, preciosa, luz de mi vida…

- ¿Qué quieres, James? – preguntó Lily mirándolo suspicazmente.

El Merodeador se sentó a su lado y se sirvió unas tostadas. Le dio un fugaz beso en los labios y después se chupó el pulgar, que había llenado de mantequilla. La miró de reojo, indeciso.

- Es que… En la última salida a Hogsmeade aún no estábamos juntos, así que no me atreví a comprarte nada – dudó unos segundos. - Y el regalo que tengo encargado tardará un par de días más de lo previsto, así que no podrá estar para el día de Navidad – le dirigió una sonrisa tímida, capaz de derretir la Antártida. - ¿No te importa?

- ¡Claro que no! No seas tonto… - le quitó la tostada de la mano y le volvió a besar.

- ¡Vale ya, tortolitos! No comáis delante de los _pobres hambrientos_ – los regañó con voz afectada Sirius, que se había puesto en frente de ellos.

- ¿Hambriento tú? – preguntó Lily, alzando una ceja.

- No, si lo decía por Peter… - dijo con descaro, señalando al _pobre_ muchacho a su derecha.

- Ja ja – se rió sarcásticamente el aludido. – No me hagas hablar, Canuto.

- ¿Y qué podrías decir tú? – le preguntó, divertido.

- Que mucho te burlas, pero no veo yo que avances nada con la rubia de Hufflepuff… Es más, me tienes alucinado. Si hace unos meses se te hubiera echado encima de forma tan descarada, no habrías dejado de ella ni el envoltorio.

Sirius soltó el tenedor, que cayó en el plato con un sonoro "clank", y fulminó a Colagusano con la mirada. James se quedó con la boca abierta, sorprendido por la lucidez recién descubierta del chico. Notó que Lily, a su lado, sonreía con malicia. Se giró para encontrarse con la penetrante mirada esmeralda de su novia. "No me preguntes", articuló con los labios, imaginando de antemano lo que ella querría saber.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hacía un frío tremendo. La noche anterior había vuelto a nevar y los terrenos de Hogwarts estaban cubiertos por una capa de nieve de un espesor considerable. No obstante, dos figuras desafiaban al mal tiempo, escapando en esos momentos de la protección del castillo. Tras un pequeño recorrido, la más alta se paró y se volvió hacia la otra figura, cuyos cabellos de color rojo oscuro bailaban con la gélida brisa.

James Potter dio otra vuelta a la bufanda de rayas escarlata y doradas de Lily. Le dio un beso en la nariz y procedió a ocultarla también bajo la protección de la espesa y suave lana. Tiró de las solapas del abrigo gris marengo de la chica, para acercarlas entre sí, y abrochó el último botón, que quedó un poco tirante por la cantidad de ropa que llevaba debajo.

- Así… - murmuró, y le dio otro beso en la frente, cerca del nacimiento del pelo. – No queremos que te resfríes…

- No soy una niña – protestó Lily, su voz amortiguada tras la bufanda.

- Claro que no – dijo él, con una sonrisa traviesa, - _pequeña_.

Lily le dio un golpecito en el hombro, con su puño enguantado.

- ¿Y qué pasa contigo¿Tú no te vas a resfriar o qué?

- ¡Oh, qué tragedia! – declamó con voz teatral, soltando su propia bufanda, idéntica a la de la chica. – Si me pongo enfermo, tendrás que venir a cuidarme… a mi habitación… y yo estaré en mi cama… dolorido y necesitado de afecto…y mi cuerpo estará ardiendo en fiebre…

- ¡Cállate ya! – le ordenó, sintiendo un calor en las mejillas que no tenía nada que ver con su ropa de abrigo. – No pienso hacer nada de eso…

James se rió y la rodeó cariñosamente con sus brazos, sujetando precariamente la bufanda en una de sus manos.

- ¿Cómo que no? – susurró cálidamente. - ¿Me dejarías solo y abandonado en mi lecho de muerte?

- No sé cómo te aguanto – refunfuñó Lily.

- Yo tampoco.

- Oye… - tanteó Lily en un suave ronroneo. Efecto que quedó desmejorado de nuevo por sus labios ocultos a la vista. - ¿Por qué a Black le va mal con Umbridge?

- Por más que lo sigas preguntando no te voy a responder – dijo James, riendo quedamente.

Lily no pudo menos que asombrarse de la paciencia que tenía su chico. Desde el día anterior, cada momento que pasaban juntos (y estando de vacaciones estos eran de lo más frecuente), ella aprovechaba para abordarlo siempre con la misma pregunta. James, lejos de enfadarse, defendía su postura de no traicionar la confianza de su amigo con una entereza y admirable.

- Tenía que intentarlo – se lamentó, encogiéndose de hombros.

- Lo sé.

Echaron a andar nuevamente, en dirección a la cabaña de Hagrid. James mantenía una buena relación con él (propiciada tal vez por los numerosos castigos que habían afrontado él y Sirius con el guardabosques. Una de las genialidades del señor Filch). Habían quedado esa tarde para tomar té con él, porque últimamente estaba un poco aburrido. James, conociendo los gustos culinarios de Hagrid, se había surtido de pastelillos y pretendía sacar cualquier excusa para evitar comer los que su amigo les ofreciese. Lily se mostró indignada por ello y lo regañó por tener tan poca consideración por los sentimientos de los demás. El Merodeador sólo comentó que echaría de menos sus blancos y perfectos dientes.

- ¡Ey¿Quiénes son esos? – preguntó Lily, señalando a una pareja que paseaba cerca del lago.

- No sé – respondió James, tras utilizar su mano como parasol – No los veo bien… ¡Bah, qué más da!

- Juraría que ella es Hermione…

Eso captó la atención de James. Volvió a mirar, más atentamente, pero estaban demasiado lejos. Sólo podía distinguir una abundante melena castaña.

- Puede – admitió, tras unos momentos. - ¿Quién será él? Porque Sirius, desde luego, no es.

Lily soltó una carcajada y James se mordió la lengua. Si Sirius llegara a sospechar siquiera que él hacía esas insinuaciones a sus espaldas, le lanzaría la primera maldición que le viniese a la cabeza.

OOOOOOOOOO

- ¡Frey!

Hermione se dirigió hacia ella a toda prisa, casi arroyando a unos niños de segundo curso.

- Hola Hermione – comenzó a saludar Alexa. - ¿Qué tal te ha…?

- ¡Es la última vez que te hago caso! – le gritó Hermione a Frey, ignorando el saludo de Alexa. - ¡Jamás en mi vida me había aburrido tanto! Y te aseguro que conozco a personas aburridísimas…

- ¿No te gusta Damocles? – preguntó Frey, al parecer sorprendidísima de que algo así pudiera ocurrir. – Ese chico tiene mucho futuro.

- No lo dudo - replicó Hermione entre dientes. – Pero eso sí, un futuro lejos de cualquier mujer. ¿Te puedes creer que me comparó con una poción multijugos?

Frey abrió la boca para responder a eso e inmediatamente volvió a cerrarla, sin saber cómo justificar tan tremenda metedura de pata.

- ¿En serio? – acertó a decir, después de unos segundos. - ¿Con una multijugos?

- Bueno, yo creo que te pareces más a una "Despierta mentes" – intervino Alexa, tan oportuna como de costumbre. – Las ondas que se forman en la superficie me recuerdan mucho a tus rizos…

- ¡Sí! – confirmó la nórdica entusiasmada. - ¡Y desprende destellos cobrizos!

- ¡Oye! – se indignó Hermione - ¿Queréis dejar de hacer eso¡Estoy muy enfadada contigo, Frey¡Fue la cita más espantosa que os podáis imaginar!

- Lo siento, de verdad, no se me ocurrió que…

De repente, Hermione se puso muy tiesa y cambió totalmente la expresión de su cara.

- Pensándolo mejor, estoy dispuesta a darle otra oportunidad.

- ¿Ah sí? – se extrañó Frey – Pero si acabas de decir…

- ¡Fue una cita maravillosa¡Damocles es tan atento¡Y tan romántico¿Sabes que dijo que olía mejor que la más maravillosa de las Amortentias? – soltó de un tirón, con voz de extasiada. – Ah, hola Black – añadió despreocupadamente – no te había visto.

- ¿Has salido con Damocles Belby? – le preguntó Sirius sorprendido. Había bajado de su habitación mientras las chicas estaban hablando y sólo Hermione lo había notado.

- Sí – confirmó Hermione con una falsa sonrisa de felicidad.

- ¿Y Belby ha dicho que olías como una Amortentia?

- Sí – aseguró de nuevo, abriendo mucho los ojos.

- ¿Como su Amortentia?

Hermione ya no le contestó. Por una extraña razón, esa serie de preguntas empezaban a darle mala espina.

- ¿Qué te has echado, esencia de mantícora?

El comentario de Sirius fue como un jarro de agua fría. Frey, como muestra de solidaridad (y puede que también porque no tragaba al Merodeador) no se rió, pero Alexa, cuya lealtad dejaba un poco que desear, soltó una gran carcajada. Hermione la fulminó con la mirada, aunque no le dio tiempo a regañarla, porque Sirius se echó sobre ella para olisquearla.

- ¡Lárgate! – le soltó la chica, empujándolo - ¡Tú no entiendes nada de romanticismo!

Cuando Sirius salió por el hueco del retrato, aún seguía riéndose. Durante unos instantes, las dos chicas miraron a Hermione, como si esperaran un nuevo estallido.

- Entonces… ¿vas a salir otra vez con Belby? – preguntó Alexa.

- ¿Estás loca¡Ni hablar!

- Pero Sirius cree que sí.

- No me importa. Me libraré como sea.

- Quizá puedas salir con uno de mis ex – se ofreció Alexa, tratando de colaborar. - Vane, por ejemplo, es bastante simpático.

- Está por Romualda Asher – le indicó Frey.

- Ya, pero ella no le hace caso.

- Precisamente. Si Romualda, que está desesperada, no se ha liado con él… No hay mucho más que decir.

- No pienso salir con ese tipo – replicó Hermione, simplemente para que constara.

Se volvieron a quedar pensativas. Hermione aprovechó para sentarse y hundir la cara entre sus manos, totalmente derrotada.

- ¡Ya sé¿Qué te parece Regulus? – soltó Frey de repente.

- ¿Regulus¿Cómo que qué me parece? – preguntó alarmada, levantando la cabeza.

- Sí, es guapo.

- Cierto – confirmó Alexa.

- Claro – concedió Hermione en un tono extraño.

- Inteligente.

- Mucho – replicó de la misma manera.

- Y de buena familia.

- Exacto. De buena familia. Concretamente, de la misma que Sirius. ¿Cómo voy a salir con su hermano¿Acaso estáis mal de la cabeza?

- ¡Eh, que yo no he dicho nada! – protestó Alexa.

- Tú querías que saliera con Vane – la silenció Frey fríamente.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

El día veinticuatro de diciembre, Dumbledore había fijado la cena a las siete y media, para que todos los que se habían quedado en el colegio, pudieran celebrar la Nochebuena juntos, como una enorme familia.

Y, ciertamente, eran muchos los que habían optado por pasar las vacaciones allí. No era demasiado extraño, teniendo en cuenta que esa misma mañana los periódicos habían anunciado una nueva masacre muggle. Hermione había estado tan ocupada con sus propios problemas, que parecía haber olvidado que el mundo mágico se descontrolaba fuera de los altos muros de Hogwarts. Voldemort estaba alzándose en el poder, y la gente empezaba a estar muy asustada. Tratando de alejar estos nefastos pensamientos de su mente, bajó al Gran Comedor con sus compañeras de habitación y, para su enorme disgusto, también con los Merodeadores.

El comedor estaba precioso. Nieve artificial caía desde el techo encantado, deshaciéndose a pocos centímetros por encima de sus cabezas. Como eran tantos los asistentes a la cena, las mesas de las Casas seguían en su posición habitual. Hermione no pudo menos que fijarse que la de Slytherin estaba prácticamente vacía, mientras que en las otras tres había no menos de treinta alumnos en cada una.

El discurso de Dumbledore fue corto pero efectivo. Apeló a la necesidad de mantenerse unidos cuando las circunstancias fuesen menos favorables, y los instó a disfrutar de unas Navidades llenas de paz y armonía. Hermione miró disimuladamente a Sirius, sentado al lado de James y _casualmente_ en frente de ella. Se tuvo que contener muchísimo para no dejar escapar un bufido. ¿Paz y armonía¿Con él? Lo veía bastante difícil…

Peor aún. Sin ninguna razón aparente, Black había decidido cambiar totalmente su actitud hacia ella, y ahora le hablaba con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo, como si fueran dos viejos conocidos cuya relación se había enfriado por la distancia. Y _distancia_ era lo que les hacía falta a ellos, según la opinión de Hermione. Ahora más que nunca, sentía que no podía soportar su presencia, y esa nueva jovialidad no hacía más que alterarla y enfadarla a partes iguales.

- Has debido dejar muy impresionada a Damocles – soltó Alexa repentinamente. – No deja de mirar para aquí.

Hermione se giró hacia ella, extrañada. Iba a replicar algo cuando sintió una fuerte patada. Alexa la miraba significativamente y ella comprendió al instante sus intenciones.

- ¿Tú crees? – preguntó con inocencia. Se removió en su asiento y trató de sonreír. - ¡Qué vergüenza! – terció con fingida timidez. - ¿Está mirando ahora?

Antes de que Alexa contestase, una voz que Hermione conocía muy bien, intervino:

- Nunca subestimes el aroma de una mantícora.

Hermione sintió que su pecho bullía de rabia. Le habría encantado meterse con su olor corporal, pero por desgracia, era una de las cosas que mejor olían de todas las sustancias que ella conocía. Le dirigió una mirada gélida.

- ¿Qué estás insinuando exactamente, Black?

Sirius dejó los cubiertos sobre su plato y se limpió la boca con una servilleta, en un gesto tan elegante como inconsciente, vestigio probablemente de la impecable educación aristocrática de los Black.

- Nada, sólo estoy sorprendido porque Belby se fije en un cuerpo que no esté embotellado y debidamente etiquetado en un frasco de vidrio. Siento curiosidad¿cómo lo has hecho?

Hermione apretó su cuchillo con fuerza, sin saber si estaba deseando deshacerlo con su mero contacto o planeando clavárselo a ese desgraciado en el pecho. Así que eso era para él¿no? _Un simple cuerpo_.

- Aunque no lo creas, Black, hay gente que puede ver más allá de la superficie. Esa es la razón por la que algunos _sabemos_ que eres un capullo.

Hermione se sorpendió de que esa voz no saliera de su boca, porque había expresado a la perfección lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

- Curioso que tú hables de superficialidad, Bergman – repuso Sirius sin perder la calma. – Por tu bien espero que nadie intente buscar algo más profundo en ti.

- ¡Haya paz! – pidió James, viendo que tanto Frey como Hermione se preparaban para atacar. – Estamos en Navidad…

Hermione bajó la cabeza, incómoda, pero Frey no se calló.

- Eres un imbécil, Black. Siempre lo has sido.

Remus posó su mano sobre la nórdica, para calmarla y le lanzó una mirada de advertencia a Sirius.

- No creo que Random necesite que la defiendas – dijo Sirius, ignorando la recomendación de su amigo.

- Por supuesto que no – respondió Hermione rápidamente. – No te creas tan importante.

Sirius hizo una mueca, algo similar a una sonrisa torcida, pero no pudo contestar, porque Dumbledore se había levantado de la mesa de profesores y estaba paseando entre los alumnos.

- ¿Todo bien? – preguntó con su voz calmada. - ¿Os está gustando la cena?

- Deliciosa, profesor – se apresuró a responder Lily, deseosa de escapar de aquella horrible tensión.

- Veo que os habéis quedado casi todos. Normal, vuestro último año… ¿La señora Dawson no permitió que su hija pasase aquí las vacaciones?

- Es el único momento en que puede reunirse toda la familia – explicó Frey, su voz por fin en un tono normal. – El padre de Val trabaja durante el verano, señor.

Dumbledore asintió lentamente, como si acabase de recordar ese detalle. Se volvió hacia Hermione y sus ojos azules relucieron.

- ¿Y usted, señorita Random? – preguntó con una sonrisa. - ¿Se ha adaptado bien a sus compañeros?

Hermione miró brevemente a las chicas y sonrió también.

- Sí, muy bien, profesor.

- ¿Y al colegio¿Los estudios…?

- Sí, señor. Todo está bien.

- Bueno… - la miró por encima de sus gafas de media luna. – Si ha seguido los consejos que le di al principio de curso, no creo que haya tenido ningún problema.

- No, señor – musitó, sintiéndose repentinamente avergonzada. No es que hubiese sido fácil mantenerse al margen de todo…

- Pues si todos os encontráis bien, sólo me queda desearos felices fiestas. Y que sigáis disfrutando de la cena, evidentemente.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La mañana de Navidad trajo muy gratas sorpresas a Hermione. Nada más despertarse, se encontró con un montón de regalos a los pies de su cama. Frey le había comprado un elegantísimo foulard de seda, que cambiaba ligeramente con la luz. Lily, mucho más práctica, optó por obsequiarle con un libro muggle, _Cumbres borrascosas_. Hermione, que lo había leído hacía un par de años, decidió evitar comparar a alguno de los personajes con _ciertas_ personas que conocía. Alexa le regaló un buen surtido de dulces varios y Valerie le envió una pulsera de cuentas de colores, hecha por ella misma. No pegaba mucho con su estilo, pero Hermione agradeció profundamente el gesto y se la puso de inmediato. James y Remus, por su parte, se habían unido para regalarle una bola de cristal, con unicornios blancos que correteaban bajo la perpetua nieve que caía sobre ellos, sin necesidad de que Hermione agitara la bola. Pettigrew no le había comprado nada, ni falta que hacía.

Sirius tampoco le había enviado nada. Se sintió un poco decepcionada, y eso le molestó más aún que el hecho de que él la ignorara. Ya se lo esperaba, en cierto modo. Ella tampoco le había mandado ningún regalo. Sólo había comprado ese enorme surtido de plumas de azúcar _por si acaso_. No quería quedar mal con nadie y, como se había gastado casi todo el dinero que le había prestado Dumbledore al principio de curso, no podría arreglar la falta después.

Bajó a la sala común para agradecer a James y Remus su regalo. Lupin, a pesar del calor que hacía en el lugar, se había puesto los guantes de piel de dragón que le habían comprado entre todas las chicas. Los miraba cada poco, satisfecho, y les había dicho que "no tenían que haberse molestado" una decena de veces en menos de cinco minutos.

Sirius, sentado en su butaca habitual, no dejaba de echarle fugaces miradas a Hermione, como si no pudiera contenerse a sí mismo. Su pie izquierdo golpeaba rítmicamente el suelo y cada cierto intervalo de tiempo, metía la mano en el bolsillo de su jersey y la volvía a sacar. Hermione supuso que su inquietud se debía a que temía que alguien le preguntase qué le había regalado a ella. Seguro que no quería quedar en evidencia y confesar que prefirió fingir que no se tenían ningún tipo de contacto o relación.

Un repiqueteo en la ventana captó la atención de todos. James se acercó para abrirla y una lechuza parda entró volando y se posó en el respaldo de la butaca en la que estaba apoyada Hermione. Extendió una pata y Hermione desató el pequeño paquete que llevaba colgado. De inmediato, el ave salió por donde había entrado. Hermione, muerta de curiosidad, leyó en el envoltorio unas palabras escritas con tinta azul.

_"Para Hermione, de Damocles. Feliz Navidad." _

Miró a Frey y a Alexa con extrañeza. Quizá sí que había dejado huella en el chico… Abrió el paquete y se encontró con una pulsera aún más horrible que la que le había hecho Valerie. La examinó con cautela y pronto se dio cuenta de que, lo que un principio había tomado por inocentes adornos, eran en realidad las vértebras de algún pequeño animal. De la impresión, dejó caer la pulsera sobre el butacón, donde todos pudieron observarla.

- _Precioso_ – dijo Sirius con acritud. – Disfruta de tu bicho raro.

Y sin más, se levantó y salió por el hueco del retrato.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Estoy harta de él – dijo Hermione por enésima vez.

Las vacaciones estaban llegando a su fin y no podía evitar alegrarse por ello. En los últimos días, Sirius se estaba volviendo completamente insoportable. Si primero le hablaba con normalidad, ahora se dedicaba a molestarla a todas horas. En cualquier momento, cualquiera que fuera la situación, siempre que ella decía algo, él estaba allí para realizar un comentario sarcástico. Si se ponía a hacer los deberes en la sala común, él se sentaba cerca y no paraba de hablar en voz alta con cualquiera que se le pusiera a tiro. Cuando Hermione se cansaba y se levantaba, dispuesta a buscar un lugar más tranquilo, él la llamaba casi a gritos y le preguntaba con fingida inocencia si la había molestado.

- Se está comportando como un crío – respondió Lily comprensivamente. – Ni siquiera James sabe qué le pasa. Sólo espero que vuelva a la normalidad cuando empiecen las clases.

- Y yo – apostilló Hermione. Te juro que como me vuelva a decir alguna de sus chorradas, o me vuelva a gastar una de sus bromas pesadas, explotaré. ¡No lo aguanto más!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- ¡BLACK! – el terrible bramido, a las siete y media de la mañana de un domingo, retumbó en la torre de Gryffindor como amplificado por un altavoz.

Cinco segundos después, la puerta del cuarto de los Merodeadores se abría de par en par, golpeando la pared con estruendo.

Remus Lupin abrió los ojos despacio, con gesto cansado. Estaba acostumbrado a esos "agradables" despertares los fines de semana desde hacía años, aunque… ¿Había oído bien¿Era a Sirius a quien buscaban? Se incorporó y asomó la cabeza entre las cortinas de su cama adoselada. Enfrente de él, Sirius estaba recostado en su propia cama, sin camiseta, y con los desnudos brazos bajo su cabeza, en una actitud demasiado arrogante hasta para él.

- Buenos días, "Hermy". ¿Te has decidido por un cambio de look?

Remus alzó las cejas sorprendido. Incluso de espaldas se veía horrible. El cabello de Hermione estaba aún más enmarañado que de costumbre, además de tener un espantoso color verdoso, como si estuviera putrefacto.

- ¡Te voy a matar! – gritó la chica, y se abalanzó sobre él.

Haciendo gala de sus estupendos reflejos, James y Remus saltaron a la vez para intentar detener los instintos homicidas contra su amigo. El problema fue que, debido al impulso, chocaron y cayeron los tres encima de Sirius, a quien no le había dado tiempo a apartarse. Gran error, pues Hermione aprovechó para golpear con sus puños el pecho del joven.

- ¡Eres un capullo, un cerdo, un hijo de…! – seguía gritando, aumentando cada vez la fuerza de sus golpes.

- ¡Hermione¡Tranquilízate un poco! – pidió James, que hacía desesperados intentos por sujetarla, pero sólo conseguía apoyar más peso sobre Sirius.

- ¡James! Creo que será mejor que te apartes – advirtió Remus al ver la cara del chico - ¡Se está poniendo azul!

Finalmente, uniendo esfuerzos, los dos Merodeadores consiguieron reducir a Hermione y apartarla de su presa que, tal y como había observado Lupin, estaba casi asfixiándose. El pobre empezó a toser, mientras trataba de llenar de nuevo sus pulmones, cosa que parecía ofender terriblemente a Hermione, ya que no dejaba de retorcerse, dar patadas en el aire y gritarle palabrotas. Por si fuera poco, a todo ese lío se juntó la voz de Peter:

- ¿Es que aquí no se va a poder dormir¿No podéis mataros en silencio?

Todos se quedaron quietos, alucinados por la interrupción. Incluso Hermione dejó de forcejear unos instantes.

- ¡Oh, lo siento muchísimo, Peter¡Siento llegar aquí con intención de descuartizar a tu amigo, sin tener la más mínima consideración por ti, que estabas durmiendo tan tranquilo! – unos instantes, no iba a aguantar eternamente. – Al fin y al cabo, tus amigos te importan más bien poco¿no?

Hermione estaba tan enfadada que ni siquiera había sido capaz de evitar decir una cosa así. Sabía perfectamente que no debía revelar su conocimiento del futuro, pero la traición de Pettigrew le parecía el acto más abominable del mundo, especialmente por James y Lily. Y por Sirius. Si alguien tenía derecho a destrozarle la vida, era ella.

- ¡Eso, Peter! – le increpó Sirius, que por fin había dejado de toser - ¿Es que no tienes sentimientos?

- ¡Tú cállate, perro sarnoso! – vale, eso excedía la cantidad de frases indebidas por un día. James y Remus cruzaron una mirada asustada, pero Sirius no le dio una importancia extra al improperio.

- Curioso insulto viniendo de una banshee tiñosa.

Hermione lo taladró con la mirada, pero decidió ignorar el comentario. En lugar de responder con una retahíla de palabras malsonantes (que era lo que en realidad deseaba hacer), se limitó a ordenarle, con voz inflexible:

- Deshaz inmediatamente el hechizo.

- ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?

La chica sacó su varita y apuntó a cierta parte de su anatomía… a ESA parte.

- ¿Esperas tener descendencia, Black?

- Mientras no sea contigo…

- Pues por desgracia para ti, Black, soy un poco como el perro del hortelano. Si no es conmigo, no es con nadie. Y ya que yo no estoy dispuesta… - blandió la varita amenazadoramente, pero James y Remus, que se habían mantenido en un segundo plano, se pusieron en medio.

- No hagas locuras, Hermione.

- Black, quítame esto.

- No pienso ceder ante un chantaje – dijo cruzándose de brazos, como un niño caprichoso.

- Está bien – soltó Hermione, tomando aire – está bien. Le pediré a Snape que lo haga él, seguro que tiene bastante práctica en revertir vuestros hechizos…

La sonrisa irónica de Sirius evidenciaba que no se había tragado el farol. ¿Snape¿Cómo se le podía haber ocurrido algo tan absurdo? Todo el mundo sabía que no lo soportaba. Bueno, todos menos él, que no parecía pillar las indirectas.

- O mejor – recapacitó, justo a tiempo – a Regulus.

A Sirius se le borró la sonrisa de golpe. Alargó la mano hacia la mesita de noche, sin apartar la vista de Hermione. Tanteó en busca de su varita y se levantó rápidamente, rodeando su cama y a sus dos protectores. Agarró a Hermione por un hombro y le dio la vuelta, ya que la chica había emprendido el camino hacia la salida, tan segura estaba del efecto de sus palabras.

A Hermione se le cortó el aliento al sentir los largos dedos de Sirius hundiéndose en su enmarañada melena. Apoyándose en la base de su cráneo, le alzó la cabeza, haciendo que sus miradas se cruzasen. Hermione le odió más que nunca, porque fue consciente de que se había puesto como un tomate. Hasta entonces, con la excitación propia del enfado, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de la escasez de ropa del Merodeador, pero en cuanto la giró, tuvo una rápida y clara visión de los pectorales del chico, enrojecidos por los golpes que le había propinado ella misma poco antes.

Sirius, sin dejar ni un instante de mirarla a los ojos, susurró unas palabras moviendo ligeramente los labios. Hermione sintió que le fallaban las rodillas y se obligó a sí misma a ser fuerte y no delatarse en ese momento. Un chorro de luz azul salió de la varita y rodeó sus asilvestrados cabellos.

- Lávate bien la cabeza y no quedará ni rastro – le dijo con voz enronquecida, como si hablar le supusiera un enorme esfuerzo en ese momento.

Hermione asintió lentamente y salió de allí, cerrando la puerta con mucha más suavidad que la que había utilizado para abrirla. Se apoyó un segundo en ella, acariciándose inconscientemente el pelo.

- ¿En qué me he metido? – susurró, apesadumbrada.

* * *

_A ver, preguntita rápida para ver si estáis atentos¿Sabéis ya quién es Romualda Asher¿De verdad no os recordaba a nadie? Para los despistadillos, daré la respuesta (aunque espero que no sea necesario) en el próximo cap._

_¡Un beso a todos y hasta la segunda parte de estas Navidades!_


	14. La Iniciación

_¡Sorpresa! Ya que este cap ocurre simultáneamente al anterior, he publicado en cuanto lo he tenido listo (que han sido... ¿cuánto¿2 días?). Para los despistadillos (que los ha habido XD): Romualda Asher es la madre de Romilda Vane. (Al final parece que el chico sí que consiguió conquistarla...). Ya que los Potter parecen tener cierta afición por las pelirrojas, me apetecía que las Rom- también tuvieran una obsesión familiar parecida._

_Agradecimientos a:_ BiAnK rAdClIfFe, lorephelps, Lalix, Amneris Erinnys, Iris, Dubhesigrid _(¡felices vacaciones!)_, Corae, Sucubos, Yedra Phoenix, emeraude.lefey, KiraDumont _y_ miapottergranger.

_A Itza: supongo que no llegaras a leer esto, así que es un poco tonto agradecerte tu rr. Me habría gustado responderte, pero al no dejar dirección o haber optado por no registrarte, no puedo hacerlo. Considero que el ff no es lugar para hacerlo. Lo siento._

_Y en otro orden de cosas, este es uno de mis caps preferidos. Sé que suena raro que diga esto, teniendo en cuenta de que, principalmente, es un ff de Hermione y los Merodeadores, y en este cap no sale ninguno, pero es así. Espero que no los echéis mucho de menos y os guste por lo menos la mitad de lo que me gusta a mí._

* * *

**LA INICIACIÓN**

Severus Snape se vistió con su mejor túnica; de color negro, por supuesto, y se cubrió con una capa del mismo color. Salió de su casa sin hacer ruido, ya que no quería despertar a su madre y tener que darle explicaciones. La noche era muy fría y el joven sintió como se le erizaba el vello de la nuca al contacto con la gélida brisa nocturna. Recorrió la distancia que lo separaba de la plaza con rápidas zancadas, que apenas dejaban huella en la nieve virgen. Al llegar a la altura de la farola que iluminaba a medias el lugar, se dio la vuelta, para echar un último vistazo a la pequeña casita.

- Esto también lo he hecho por ti, mamá – dijo en un susurro inaudible.

Levantó la manga de su túnica, para descubrir el antebrazo izquierdo. Era la última vez que lo vería así, impoluto, sin el estigma que representaba la Marca Tenebrosa que le iban a tatuar en menos de una hora. Suspiró ruidosamente y cerró los ojos. Inmediatamente notó que el aire a su alrededor se hacía más espeso y presionaba en sus oídos robándole cada vez más espacio. La incómoda sensación duró un par de segundos más y, para cuando abrió los ojos, ya se encontraba muy lejos de su hogar.

Se apareció en una sala poco iluminada, húmeda y con un olor a rancio muy desagradable. Conteniendo una mueca de asco, se adelantó hasta la ennegrecida puerta y golpeó suavemente con sus nudillos. Casi de inmediato, una rendija se abrió, a la altura de su ganchuda nariz, y unos fríos ojos lo escrutaron atentamente. Su presencia pareció complacer al vigilante, pues la puerta se abrió de golpe, dejándolo pasar.

El individuo ocultaba su rostro tras una máscara. No dijo nada, pero le señaló un largo pasillo y Snape comprendió enseguida el mensaje. El lugar era terriblemente siniestro, la luz muy escasa, y aún podía percibir ese olor a moho tan hediondo que le provocaba arcadas. Se instó a sí mismo a no dejarse amedrentar, y apuró el paso. El pasillo, después de un par de giros, desembocaba en una habitación bastante amplia, en la que había tres sillones raídos y unas sillas rotas. Se quedó allí parado sin saber qué hacer. A su derecha tenía dos puertas, otra más enfrente y una muy grande a la izquierda. Pero¿cuál era la correcta? Aún estaba indeciso cuando una de las puertas laterales se abrió con un ruido sordo y por ella salió Lucius Malfoy. Snape lo reconoció de inmediato. Era unos años mayor que él y había pertenecido también a la casa de Slytherin, pero apenas habían cruzado unas cuantas frases en toda su vida. No obstante, Malfoy se acercó a él y le sonrió.

- Encantado de volverte a ver, Severus – lo saludó, extendiendo una mano para que se la estrechase.

El joven estudiante se quedó boquiabierto. ¿A qué venía esa actitud tan afable? Le devolvió la sonrisa, un tanto confundido, y aguardó a que Malfoy desvelara sus intenciones, envuelto en su protectora capa de frialdad que tan buenos resultados solía causarle.

- Me enteré de que ibas a unirte a nosotros – comenzó el rubio, arrastrando las palabras – y quise recibirte personalmente. Supuse que querrías ver un rostro conocido en un día tan especial.

La perplejidad de Snape iba en aumento. ¿Un rostro conocido¿Él? Y además, aunque hubiese sido su mejor amigo, cosa que evidentemente no era¿de verdad creía que sólo el hecho de verle iba a tranquilizar sus crispados nervios? Por otra parte, le pareció muy curiosa la condescendencia con que lo había tratado. Era como si Lucius se creyera alguien muy influyente dentro de los mortífagos, pero eso era imposible. ¡Si ni siquiera debía tener veintitrés años! Malfoy inclinó un poco la cabeza y lo miró de medio lado, aún sonriendo, esperando seguramente una respuesta por parte del chico.

- Ven conmigo – dijo finalmente, comprendiendo que Snape no iba a hablar. – Ya han llegado la mayoría. Tu ceremonia de iniciación va a tener muchos asistentes.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta por la que había entrado, y lo guió por un pequeño laberinto de pasillos y recovecos. Esa parte del edificio estaba mucho más cuidada, y aunque distaba mucho de ser acogedora, al menos no olía mal. Tras un último recodo, divisó otra puerta, esta de roble macizo y muy ornamentada. En el centro destacaba el relieve de una enorme serpiente que se enroscaba alrededor de una varita; el resto del dibujo apenas se podía distinguir con la escasa luz. Lucius sacó una llave del bolsillo de su elegante túnica y la introdujo en la cerradura.

Snape parpadeó para acostumbrarse a la repentina iluminación. No es que la sala tuviera excesiva luz, pero en contraste con el pasillo, el brillo de las lámparas, de color rojizo, dañaba la vista. Efectivamente, allí estaba un grupo bastante numeroso, de unos veinte hombres y mujeres, que se distribuían de una manera poco uniforme en la inmensidad de la estancia. Unos cuantos charlaban sentados sobre unas butacas de cuero negro, cerca del lugar por donde habían aparecido Snape y Malfoy. El rubio se adelantó hacia ellos, indicándole a su acompañante que le siguiera. Severus se colocó tras él, un poco acobardado, aunque supo ocultar su incomodidad tras una máscara de fría indiferencia.

- Esta es mi futura cuñada, Bellatrix Black – anunció Malfoy, señalando a una mujer morena de aspecto altivo.

- No me gusta que me presentes a los no-iniciados – le indicó Bellatrix con severidad.

- ¡No seas tan dura¡Hoy es su gran día¿Qué más te da antes o después?

- Encantado de conocerla – intervino Severus, a quien no le agradaba ser el motivo de discusión.

La mujer lo miró con desagrado, pero inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo. Ese sencillo gesto bastó para complacer a Lucius, que prosiguió con la presentación.

- Y éste es Rodolphus Lestrange, su esposo – a diferencia de su mujer, a él no pareció molestarle la presentación, porque estrechó vigorosamente la mano de Snape y le dio la bienvenida con sincera gentileza. Severus lo reconoció al instante como al hombre que había visto hacía un mes.

Al lado de Rodolphus estaba su hermano Rabastan, que se levantó para darle al recién llegado unas palmaditas en el hombro. Mientras tanto, Bellatrix seguía clavándole la mirada de una forma tan inquietante que comenzaba a ponerle nervioso.

- ¿Has dicho que era tu futura cuñada? – le preguntó a Lucius, por hablar algo.

- Sí – respondió orgulloso. – Me caso dentro de un mes. Creo que ya conoces a mi prometida, es Narcisa Black.

Severus asintió, pues sabía perfectamente quién era. La recordaba con tanta claridad como si acabara de verla: rubia, con una larga melena lisa que enmarcaba con delicadeza su pálido rostro de porcelana, en el que destacaban unos enormes ojos azules tan brillantes como dos estrellas. Prácticamente todos los Black eran muy atractivos (incluida Bellatrix, allí presente), pero, a su juicio, Narcisa se llevaba la palma. Miró a Lucius, que estaba exultante, y se preguntó si sería un matrimonio concertado. Al menos él parecía muy satisfecho…

Siguió recorriendo la habitación al lado de Malfoy, que estaba empeñado en hacer de maestro de ceremonias y entablaba conversación con todos los mortífagos que se le ponían por delante. Severus comenzó a ponerse nervioso, ya que no le gustaba la idea de que todas esas personas hubiesen acudido sólo para presenciar su iniciación. Unos minutos más tarde, consiguió escabullirse de Lucius, cuando éste se paraba a tomar una copa de vino de elfo con un individuo de rostro amarillento que no le sonaba de nada.

Snape abandonó la zona central de la sala y se dirigió hacia unos sofás que estaban en la parte más solitaria, en semipenumbra. Cuál fue su sorpresa al descubrir allí, cómodamente repantigado en el asiento, a Regulus Black. Tenía un codo apoyado en un cojín, y el cuerpo inclinado sobre ese lado. De su mano pendía una cerveza de mantequilla, como única compañía, y observaba con tal gesto de aburrimiento al resto de los asistentes que cualquiera diría que no tenía intención de incorporarse (para sentarse como una persona civilizada) aunque apareciera el mismísimo Señor Tenebroso en persona.

Severus se quedó de piedra. En primer lugar, porque no tenía ni idea de que el chico también fuera un aliado de Voldemort, y aún más importante que eso, porque no le quedaba otro remedio que saludarlo y hablar algo con él, para no parecer extremadamente grosero. Era curioso, pero compartía casi el mismo aprecio por Regulus que por Sirius. ¿Por qué? La explicación era sencilla; a pesar de que muchos (empezando por ellos mismos) aseguraran que eran polos opuestos, a Snape le parecían túnicas hechas con el mismo patrón. Diferente color, tal vez, pero idéntica hechura. Es más, Regulus era una versión bastante aceptable de lo que sería Sirius si hubiese quedado en Slytherin: además de poseer la mayoría de sus virtudes y defectos, era un gran defensor de la pureza de sangre, mucho más astuto y mucho menos noble que cualquier Gryffindor. Conclusión: Snape prefería enfrentarse mil veces a enemigo conocido (Sirius) que darle la espalda dos segundos a su hermano menor.

- No esperaba encontrarte aquí – le dijo.

Regulus alzó la vista hacia él, pero no cambió de posición.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó en un tono claramente sarcástico. – Me encantan las fiestas. No me pierdo ninguna…

Se llevó la botella a los labios y dio un trago lento, paladeando el dorado líquido. "Igual de idiota que su hermano", pensó Snape, "no sé para qué pierdo el tiempo en frívolas cortesías". Regulus lo observó largamente, con la botella aún cerca de su boca, y finalmente le preguntó con indiferencia:

- ¿Nervioso?

Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no mandarlo a la mierda. ¿Quién se creía para burlarse de él? Lo miró, conteniendo la ira, y sorprendentemente, aunque su rostro seguía totalmente inexpresivo, creyó detectar algo semejante a comprensión en sus ojos.

- ¿Cómo es? – se le escapó. Ni siquiera él sabía a qué se refería exactamente.

- Duele – respondió sinceramente. – Más de lo que puedas imaginar. Mucho más de lo que estás preparado para soportar – se alzó un poco, acomodándose en el sofá. – Y cuando él te convoque no será mucho mejor.

De todo lo que le habían dicho en esa noche: los ánimos, las felicitaciones, las conversaciones en las que le habían tratado con naturalidad; lo que más valoró fue esa confesión. La iniciación iba a ser tal y como se temía, o incluso peor, pero que se lo confirmaran de antemano lo tranquilizaba de una forma extraña. Asintió, dándole mudamente las gracias, y se alejó de él. Esas oportunas palabras no cambiaban nada. Por cosas como esas era por lo que Regulus le disgustaba tanto. Porque algunas veces era demasiado amable, demasiado sincero para ser un Slytherin. Y sin embargo, seguía siendo uno de ellos; así que siempre le quedaba la duda de si, todo lo que hacía Regulus Black, no entraría dentro de sus planes para conseguir un determinado fin.

- ¡Snape! – dijo una voz conocida, en cuanto llegó de nuevo a la zona más iluminada. Al volverse, se encontró con Evan Rosier. - ¡Menuda sorpresa! Malfoy me dijo que tú también te iniciabas hoy… Qué casualidad¿no?

- Sí… sí, qué coincidencia… - respondió un poco aturdido.

- ¿Estás nervioso? Yo no puedo dejar de temblar – confesó Rosier con una sonrisa impaciente. Estaba tan inquieto que a Snape no le habría sorprendido que se pusiera a dar saltos.

En ese momento, una puerta que había permanecido oculta en la pared, se abrió con gran estruendo. Todos los presentes se pusieron rígidos a la vez, como movidos por el mismo resorte. Se pusieron en pie y fueron entrando ordenadamente.

- Ya es la hora – dijo Malfoy a los dos chicos, dándoles una palmada en el hombro.

La sala contigua parecía estar sumida en tinieblas. Un resplandor verde se extendía por el suelo, dando una imagen fría y amenazadora que ponía los pelos de punta. Los mortífagos ya iniciados se colocaron en un semicírculo. Todos parecían tener claro su lugar, porque nadie hizo la más mínima vacilación. Desde el fondo de la estancia, avanzó la alta figura de Lord Voldemort.

- Buenas noches, mis fieles mortífagos.

Todos inclinaron la cabeza con respeto, y el Señor Tenebroso hizo una mueca que bien podría haber sido una sonrisa.

- Hoy acogeremos entre nosotros a dos nuevos miembros. Dos jóvenes dispuestos a instruirse en las Artes Oscuras, sirviéndose del mejor de los maestros. Hoy jurarán lealtad hacia mí y hacia sus compañeros, lealtad que será premiada debidamente. Porque eso debemos ser, amigos míos, leales y unidos entre nosotros, para vencer a quienes se oponen a nuestra verdad. Vuestra fidelidad conllevará mi gratitud, algo que nunca debéis despreciar. Pero también debéis saber, que aquellos que osen darnos la espalda, aquellos que se planteen siquiera traicionarnos, recibirán su justo castigo.

Dio otro par de pasos, y con un gesto indicó a los mortífagos que cerraran el círculo. Después, se volvió hacia Snape y Rosier, que se mantenían a la espera.

- Acercaos – pidió con voz autoritaria.

Dos de los hombres de Voldemort se separaron, para dejarlos pasar, y los chicos se acercaron hacia donde estaba su futuro señor.

- Arrodillaos ante mí, para no tener que hacerlo ante nadie más.

Snape, temblando ligeramente, obedeció. A su derecha notó que Rosier hacía lo mismo.

- ¿Qué decís¿Aceptáis uniros a mí?

"Como si quedara otra opción." ¿Quién en su sano juicio le negaría algo al Señor Tenebroso¿Quién iba a ser tan estúpido como para echarse atrás habiendo llegado tan lejos? Severus trató de borrar de su mente estos pensamientos y respondió, al mismo tiempo que Rosier:

- Sí, acepto.

Voldemort esbozó una macabra sonrisa de satisfacción.

- Extended el brazo – les ordenó.

Snape lo estiró, tal como le había pedido, y reprimió un escalofrío al notar la huesuda mano de Voldemort aferrarse como una garra a su muñeca. Sin muchas contemplaciones, le retiró la manga de la túnica hacia atrás y apoyó su varita sobre su antebrazo izquierdo.

- ¡Morsmordre! – bramó.

La carne de Severus se abrió y él sintió un dolor profundo, quemante, como si le hubieran marcado a fuego igual que al ganado. Y es que en eso acababa de convertirse. En uno más de las filas del Señor Tenebroso, uno más de su rebaño de fanáticos asesinos. Apretó los labios con firmeza, reduciéndolos a una fina línea blanquecina. No iba a gritar, no se rebajaría de ese modo, por muy insoportable que fuera el dolor, por mucho que deseara morirse en ese momento. Notó que los ojos le escocían, así que los cerró aún más fuerte, para evitar derramar las lágrimas que clamaban por salir.

Poco a poco, el dolor fue remitiendo y hasta sus palpitantes oídos empezaron a llegar los sonidos externos que hasta entonces habían permanecido silenciados, relegados a un segundo plano por el insufrible dolor. Sintió que la furia lo embargaba: se estaban riendo. Los demás mortífagos reían como si no hubiesen tenido que pasar por esa horrible experiencia anteriormente.

- Levántate, Severus – le dijo Voldemort.

Con un leve gesto, le indicó el lugar al que debía dirigirse. Se situó en un hueco en el círculo, entre Rabastan y Regulus, probablemente unos de los últimos en incorporarse a los mortífagos. Lestrange inclinó ligeramente la cabeza, para darle la bienvenida, aún con una sonrisa burlona en los labios. Regulus, en cambio, no hizo ningún gesto, pero su rostro estaba impasible. A Snape no le cupo ninguna duda de que no se había reído en ningún momento.

En cuanto ocupó su lugar, Voldemort repitió la operación con Evan Rosier. Éste, a diferencia de Severus, no tuvo ningún reparo en gritar como si le hubiesen arrancado las entrañas y las risas volvieron a estallar a su alrededor.

- Y ahora – dijo cuando Rosier, casi arrastrándose, se colocó al lado de Snape. – Os asignaré vuestra primera misión.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tumbado en su habitación, Regulus oyó las escaleras de madera crujir, bajo los pasos firmes de su madre. Unos segundos después, Walburga Black golpeaba con sus nudillos la puerta de su cuarto.

- ¿Puedo pasar? – preguntó con su voz rígida, que no invitaba a una negación.

Regulus se incorporó sobre su cama y ajustó las almohadas para poder apoyarse cómodamente en la cabecera.

- Adelante.

Walburga, con una bata de terciopelo morada y su cabello oscuro recogido en un moño alto, tenía la misma pinta severa que de costumbre, pero su rostro estaba más relajado, casi feliz.

- Te he comprado una túnica nueva – anunció, mostrándosela. – Para la fiesta de esta noche.

Regulus le echó un vistazo rápido. Negra. "Elegante", diría su madre, "igual que todas", pensaba él. Las fiestas de sociedad y, concretamente, la tradicional reunión de los Black en la noche de fin de año, era un desfile prácticamente monocromático. Más que celebraciones parecían funerales.

- Has crecido – comentó casualmente la mujer, dejando la túnica de gala sobre el lecho y abriendo el imponente armario de roble para buscar la camisa, también negra, que combinase mejor con la nueva prenda.

- ¿En poco más de tres meses? – preguntó incrédulo Regulus.

- Sí, no mucho, pero una madre nota esas cosas – se dio la vuelta y lo miró con ese orgullo que reservaba sólo para él. – Y estás más guapo.

El chico le devolvió una mirada suspicaz, preguntándose a qué se debía esa actitud. Walburga no solía ser muy pródiga en halagos. Decidió que era mejor no saberlo.

- ¿La cena es en casa de tío Cygnus? – preguntó. – Supongo que, con la boda de Narcisa tan próxima, querrá anunciarlo a los cuatro vientos.

- No – respondió con cautela. – Los Carrow la organizan este año.

Regulus volvió a mirar la túnica y sonrió forzadamente.

- Ah, _los Carrow_.

- No sigas por ese camino, Regulus – lo reprendió con dureza. – Ya hemos hablado de ese tema, no te comportes como si estuviera actuando a tus espaldas.

- ¿Y no lo haces, madre? – se puso en pie. Ya era bastante más alto que ella. – Dime¿ya has comprado el anillo¿O vas a darme el tuyo para que se lo entregue?

- ¿A qué viene esta rebeldía? – preguntó en un tono áspero, peligroso. Un tono que recordaba al que solía utilizar con Sirius antes de que se fuera de casa. – Pronto serás mayor de edad. Ya no eres ningún niño. Y te recuerdo que tienes responsabilidades.

- Me lo recuerdas constantemente, madre – replicó con frialdad. – Y créeme, no lo he olvidado en ningún momento. Pero eso no implica que vaya a estar de acuerdo con que organices toda mi vida sin tan siquiera consultármelo.

- Aún no he hecho nada – dijo ella, ofendida. – Y no sólo nos han invitado a nosotros. Media comunidad mágica estará ahí.

- ¿Por qué¿Para qué¿Pretenden anunciar algo? Porque si es así, te aseguro que yo no voy a ir.

Walburga suavizó el gesto y se acercó a su hijo. Le colocó los cuellos de la camisa como si se fueran a ir entonces mismo a la fiesta.

- No he vuelto a hablar con ellos de ese asunto, de verdad. Es sólo una fiesta, hijo. Posiblemente para demostrar que tienen tan buenos contactos como cualquiera… Y tú, como heredero de los Black, como el _único_ varón soltero que queda…

- No soy el único – replicó rápidamente.

- Por supuesto que sí – dijo ella con brusquedad, poniéndose tensa. – No hay nadie más.

En cualquier otro momento, Regulus se habría callado. Pero su madre había conseguido enfadarlo de verdad, y ciertamente sentía una rebeldía inusual en su interior.

- ¿Qué pasa con Sirius? – preguntó desafiante.

Su madre se echó hacia atrás como si hubiera dicho una palabrota. Frunció el ceño y tensó la mandíbula.

- No lo nombres.

- ¿Si no lo hago dejará de existir? – continuó con insolencia.

- Ojalá fuese así – dejó escapar con furia. – No quiero oírte volver a hablar de él. Para mí es como si estuviera muerto. Mejor aún, como si no hubiera nacido.

- Puedes borrarlo del Tapiz, madre, de tus pensamientos si quieres. Pero seguirá siendo tu hijo.

Durante un momento, pareció que Walburga iba a darle una bofetada. Finalmente, cerró los puños y se dirigió a la salida de la habitación.

- Nos iremos a las ocho – anunció antes de irse.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tal y como había supuesto, la mayoría de los asistentes vestían túnicas de color oscuro, predominantemente negro. Y, no obstante, a pesar de su aparente mimetización con el entorno, la gente se giraba para observarlos cuando pasaban. Orion, el padre de Regulus, se había unido pronto a una conversación con su cuñado Ignatius Prewett, que estaba inmerso en una apasionada discusión con un par de miembros del Wizengamot. Su madre, no obstante, seguía a su lado, sonriendo orgullosa cuando captaba las miradas que cosechaba su hijo.

Las puertas del salón, abiertas de par en par, fueron testigo de la aparición de las dos hermanas Black. Bellatrix, en un arranque de pura inspiración cromática, había sustituido su habitual negro riguroso por una túnica verde botella. O, más exactamente, _verde Slytherin_. A su lado, sin tocarla, estaba su esposo Rodolphus, tan serio y taciturno como de costumbre. Narcisa, por su parte, llevaba un vestido plateado, a juego con la gris y fría mirada de su prometido, de cuyo brazo iba colgada con el mismo aire de distinción y arrogancia que si fuera la esposa del zar de Rusia.

Walburga se dirigió directamente hacia ellas y Regulus no tuvo más remedio que seguirla.

- Bella, querida, estás preciosa.

- ¡Tía Walburga¡Qué alegría volver a verte!

Bellatrix extendió sus manos y su tía las tomó entre las suyas, separándola lo suficiente como para apreciar su elegante – y costosa – túnica. Rodolphus inclinó la cabeza y esbozó una débil sonrisa, como si no estuviera nada acostumbrado a hacerlo.

- Cissy, cada día eres más guapa – prosiguió Walburga, con un cambio claro en su voz. Toda su frialdad y arrogancia parecían haber desaparecido. Regulus sabía de sobra que Narcisa siempre había sido su sobrina preferida.

- Este es mi prometido, tía. No sé si lo conoces. Lucius _Malfoy_.

Un brillo de triunfo pareció lucir en sus grandes ojos azules al pronunciar ese apellido. Lucius, haciendo gala de sus modales exquisitos, hizo una pequeña reverencia y besó la mano de Walburga.

- Oh, por supuesto que sé quien eres. Conozco a tu padre. Orion y yo siempre hemos tenido una buena relación con el viejo Abraxas… Pero hacía mucho que no te veía.

- He estado muy ocupado, señora Black. Mi padre quiere que aprenda a llevar los negocios, ya sabe…

- ¿Por qué no nos sentamos? – propuso Bellatrix. Y sin esperar respuesta, se dirigió hacia unas butacas cercanas, que rodeaban una mesa ovalada de cristal.

Lucius retiró una butaca hacia atrás para Narcisa y ésta se sentó muy tiesa. Walburga aprobó el gesto con una sonrisa. Era evidente que el trato que recibía su sobrina predilecta por parte de su futuro esposo era de su total agrado. Rodolphus, con paso lento, se sentó a la derecha de Bellatrix sin tan siquiera mirarla.

- ¿Qué tal todo por Hogwarts, Regulus? – le preguntó Lucius, que se había situado a su lado.

- Bien, como siempre – respondió escuetamente el joven. Estaba más interesado en analizar el extraño comportamiento del matrimonio Lestrange que en darle conversación al rubio estirado.

- Yo mismo escribiré al director para que te permita asistir a nuestra boda. No sería lo mismo sin el primo de Narcisa – comentó afablemente, apretando ligeramente el níveo brazo de su prometida.

- Estupendo – respondió Regulus, enmascarando su tono sarcástico con una sonrisa muy parecida a las de su hermano.

- ¿Y cuándo vamos a verte a ti casado, Reg? – preguntó Narcisa con voz dulce.

Regulus hizo un gesto involuntario de desagrado, pero consiguió recomponerse antes de que su madre se apresurara a contestar por él.

- Aún no he cumplido diecisiete, _Cissy_. No hay prisa.

- Por supuesto – intervino Walburga – Regulus tiene bastantes pretendientes. El heredero de los Black, ya os podéis imaginar…

Los oscuros ojos de Bellatrix relucieron. Habían tocado uno de sus dos temas preferidos, estrechamente relacionados: la pureza de sangre y la familia Black.

- Hay rumores – dijo abiertamente – de que podría prometerse a la hija de los Carrow.

- Oh, bueno, algo se ha hablado, naturalmente. Alecto es una jovencita muy especial…

- Pero tiene un hermano mayor – expresó Bellatrix, que parecía no entender por qué Walburga no había aspirado más alto.

- Sí, Amycus, cierto. Aún está soltero. Un buen chico, sin duda, lástima que no se hable con su abuelo materno. El pobre señor Burke sólo tiene dos nietos…

Regulus se volvió lentamente hacia su madre. Había comprendido por fin el extraño empeño en intentar casarlo con Alecto. Los Carrow no eran una familia poderosa, pero los Burke, sí. Probablemente sospechaba que el anciano Burke había desheredado a Amycus y, siendo Alecto su única nieta a parte de él, no era muy difícil hacer cálculos.

Bellatrix, al igual que él, captó instantáneamente la indirecta y sonrió complacida. En ese momento, un elfo pasó con una bandeja de bebidas. Walburga se sirvió a sí misma y le pasó una cerveza de mantequilla a su hijo. A su vez, Rodolphus eligió un Whiskey de Fuego para él. Sin preguntarle qué deseaba tomar, le alcanzó a su esposa una copa de vino de elfo. Bellatrix la aceptó distraídamente y ni siquiera le dio las gracias.

- ¿Y vosotros? – preguntó Walburga, dirigiéndose a ellos. - ¿Habéis pensado ya en tener hijos?

Rodolphus no cambió ni un ápice su expresión seria, y Bellatrix, tras dar un sorbo a su bebida, respondió:

- Tal vez más adelante. Ahora tenemos otras cosas en qué pensar.

Dejó la copa sobre la mesa. Al ver que no había retirado su mano de allí, Rodolphus la cubrió con la suya con cierta torpeza. Bellatrix lo miró sorprendida, pero no rechazó el contacto.

- ¡Walburga, querida! – dijo una mujer rubia, no muy agraciada, acercándose. – No había tenido ocasión de saludarte… - miró a los jóvenes y sonrió aún más. – Bienvenidos todos, espero que sea todo de su agrado. Señores Lestrange, señorita Black, joven Malfoy…

Se puso a la altura del chico restante y lo escrutó apreciativamente sin el más mínimo pudor.

- Vaya, vaya, Regulus. Te has convertido en todo un hombre. Y muy apuesto, por cierto – se volvió hacia los demás y preguntó: - ¿Os importa si me llevo a vuestra tía y a su encantador hijo unos momentos?

- Por supuesto que no, señora Carrow – dijo Bellatrix, con un brillo codicioso en sus ojos.

En cuanto Walburga se puso en pie, la anfitriona se enganchó de su brazo con toda confianza, y la condujo a través de la salita, hacia una zona más despejada.

- Tengo que enseñarte las reformas que hemos hecho en la planta de arriba. Recuérdamelo después, querida. ¿Has probado el hidromiel?

- Aún no.

- Te lo recomiendo totalmente. Nos lo reservan directamente los productores. Diez galeones la botella, pero merece la pena.

Se paró frente a una puerta que, por su localización, seguramente daba a un despacho más pequeño. Se giró hacia Regulus y le sonrió de una forma que el chico consideró sumamente desagradable.

- A Alecto le dolía hoy la cabeza – le comentó, como si él le hubiese preguntado por ella. – Se ha tomado una poción, pero ha decidido esperar en un lugar más tranquilo hasta que le haga efecto. Está aquí dentro – señaló con la cabeza. - ¿No quieres entrar a saludarla?

La respuesta era evidente, pero no _podía_ permitirse el lujo de ser desagradable, así que asintió cortésmente. La señora Carrow abrió la puerta y lo invitó a pasar delante de ella. Efectivamente, se trataba de un despacho de mediano tamaño, con estanterías llenas de libros y unos sofás de cuero negro casi en el centro de la estancia. Alecto, tan arreglada que _casi_ parecía atractiva, se levantó al notar la intromisión.

- Mira a quién te he traído, cariño. Seguro que te levanta el dolor de cabeza… Bueno, os dejamos solos. Portaos bien – dijo, guiñándole un ojo a Regulus. – A ver si vamos a tener que adelantar acontecimientos… - soltó una risita, al parecer muy divertida por su propio chiste.

Regulus la taladró con la mirada. "Más quisieras", pensó, conteniendo un estremecimiento. Aquella mujer era repulsiva. La señora Carrow sonrió de nuevo y salió con Walburga, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

- ¿Qué hacías con esa? – le increpó Alecto en cuanto se quedaron solos.

- ¿Con quién¿Mi madre? – preguntó Regulus en tono cansado, mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones.

- Con _Bergman_ – pronunció con un profundo odio, sin pararse a pensar en los días que habían transcurrido. – ¿Con quién va a ser¿O tienes alguna más por ahí?

Regulus le mantuvo la mirada sin decir una sola palabra. Ni siquiera sonrió, pero su rostro se mostraba más insolente que nunca.

- No quiero que te acerques a ella nunca más – declaró con firmeza. Regulus seguía sin hablar, simplemente observándola. - ¿Es que no vas a decirme nada? – chilló, perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga, Alecto? – replicó con calma. - ¿Quieres que te cuente lo absurdo que me parece tu comportamiento¿O que te diga que haré lo que me dé la gana?

- ¡Eres mi prometido! Tienes que…

- Aún no – la cortó con un tono seco y distante.

- ¡Lo serás! – aseguró ella con vehemencia – Y entonces no permitiré siquiera que poses tus ojos en esa puta del norte.

En menos de un segundo, el menor de los Black se puso en pie. Agarró a Alecto por el mentón, aunque sin apretar demasiado. Se agachó hasta que sus rostros quedaron a escasa distancia.

- No vuelvas a insultarla – le dijo masticando las palabras, para que la amenaza implícita fuera más evidente. – No tienes derecho. Ni a ella ni a mí. No la meto en mi cama y eso para ti debería bastarte. No creo que tú puedas asegurar lo mismo…

La soltó con asco e indiferencia, pensando que su insinuación bastaría para dar por finalizada la discusión. Sin embargo, no contaba con que Alecto interpretara su insulto como un ataque repentino de celos.

- La has besado… y en público. No tienes respeto por nada.

- Ya te lo he dicho, Alecto. Tú y yo no somos nada.

- Lo seremos, Regulus – aseguró ella, respirando agitadamente. – Y nunca daremos nada de qué hablar.

Se acercó a él, ignorando la mirada de odio que le dedicaba.

- Nos vamos a casar, y tú no harás nada por impedirlo. Lo sé muy bien.

- No me conoces en absoluto – replicó con frialdad, sin dejar claro qué quería decir con eso.

- Serás mío – afirmó con fervor, agarrándolo por la túnica posesivamente. Tenía los ojos repletos de lágrimas de rabia. – Serás sólo mío. Mío y de nadie más – su respiración era tan rápida que parecía a punto de desmayarse. – Para siempre.

Regulus se inclinó sobre ella, como si fuera a besarla. Alecto lo miró con una mezcla de odio, deseo y furor. Recorrió su rostro al completo con la mirada y se detuvo a contemplar el movimiento de su nuez al tragar saliva. Antes de que pudiera hacer ningún movimiento, Regulus soltó la mano de la chica, que aún estaba aferrada a su ropa, y le susurró con frialdad:

- Eso está por ver.

Harto de esa pantomima, se dirigió a la salida, pero antes de alcanzarla, Alecto volvió a hablar.

- En las vacaciones de Pascua me iniciaré – dijo con un hilo de voz. - ¿Vendrás?

- ¿En Pascua? – preguntó Regulus dándose la vuelta. - ¿No se inicia también Yaxley por esas fechas? – su voz se cargó de sarcasmo - ¿Vais a celebrar la ceremonia juntos¡Qué romántico!

Alecto ignoró de nuevo sus insinuaciones. Lo miró intensamente, casi con desesperación.

- ¿Vendrás? – repitió.

- Sí – respondió secamente Regulus. Abrió la puerta y se marchó.

* * *

_Tengo que advertiros que a partir de ahora tardaré más en publicar (bastante más). No voy a tener tanto tiempo libre y tengo poquísimo escrito del próximo. Aún así, como hasta ahora, y siempre y cuando la inspiración me acompañe, procuraré actualizar lo antes posible. Un beso a todos y hasta el próximo._


	15. Aunque no lo creas, no te quiero

_¡Hola! Por fin estoy de vuelta. He tardado un poco más de lo habitual, pero en mi defensa diré que el cap es bastante largo (13 páginas de Word). ¡Estoy contentísima porque hemos superado los 10000 hits! Y sobre todo, porque tengo muchos (muchas, sería más correcto decir) incondicionales que siguen cada cap._

_Mis agradecimientos especiales a: _Dubhesigrid _(¿lo leerás desde el yate? XD)_, lorephelps, BiAnK rAdClIfFe, yaxia, Ariadna Malfoy, Lalix, emeraude.lefey, KiraDumont, ARYLU, Belin03, kgee, Corae, Yedra Phoenix, Cl4r174, miapottergranger, LatexoHPo, Celestana, AbbieBreslinFan _y_ lily. _¡Uf! No me había fijado en que érais tantas... ¡Muchas gracias!_

_Resumen de los capítulos anteriores: Durante las Navidades, Sirius cambió totalmente el comportamiento hacia Hermione, y no dejó de molestarla todo el tiempo. Ella se disgustó un poco porque Sirius, a diferencia de James y Remus, no le regaló nada, pero quien sí le envió un detalle fue Damocles Belby, el chico con el que había salido una vez. Lo malo es que resultó ser una horrible pulsera hecha a base de vértebras. Por su parte, Snape y Rosier se unieron a Voldemort, en una ceremonia de iniciación a la que asistieron, entre otros, los Lestrange, Malfoy y Regulus Black._

* * *

**AUNQUE NO LO CREAS, NO TE QUIERO**

- Está claro, Hermione. Has caído en el "efecto Sirius Black."

- ¿Efecto qué? – preguntó asombrada. "¡Qué manía con lo de Sirius Black¿Y por qué lo ha dicho como si fuera el efecto Axe?"

- ¡Oh, no tienes por qué avergonzarte! – continuó Frey – Nos ha pasado a muchas. Es normal. Sirius Black es tan inteligente…

- Déjame que lo ponga en duda – replicó Hermione.

- Y tan guapo… - prosiguió la nórdica sin hacer caso de la interrupción.

- A mí no me parece tan guapo – intervino Val – Creo que Remus lo es mucho más. O James.

Al oír mencionar a su novio, Lily giró la cabeza cual niña del exorcista y taladró a su amiga con la mirada.

- Bueno, en fin, - Val tragó saliva con dificultad, intimidada por la celosa Lily – cuando digo que Potter es guapo, me refiero a… en plan chica.

- ¿Estás llamando a mi James afeminado? – preguntó Lily escandalizada.

- ¡No! Digo que es guapo como lo diría de una chica. Vamos, quiero decir, que cuando lo digo no me refiero a en plan… sexual – soltó atropelladamente y más temblorosa que una hoja en medio de un huracán.

- Val – la llamó Alexa.

- ¿Qué?

- Cierra el pico.

- Vale.

- Bueno, estábamos hablando de Sirius – Alexa consideró que era mejor fingir que nada había pasado, pero Lily seguía lanzándole de vez en cuando miradas ofendidas a Val – Digamos que es… encantador.

- Sí, de serpientes – replicó Frey con sarcasmo.

- Y de tejones. Y de águilas. Y las leonas también caen – volvió a interrumpir, (¡cómo no!), Val.

- ¡Madre mía, qué paciencia! – se quejó Frey poniendo los ojos en blanco. A veces Valerie desesperaba hasta la persona más calmada del mundo.

- Supongo que en algo podremos estar de acuerdo.

- Sí. Pues no sé, podríamos decir que… que Sirius Black es… ¡una persona muy amable!

- ¡Claro! – Hermione se puso en pie, un poco fastidiada por el giro que había tomado la conversación. – Cuando me llamó zorra, lo hizo con gran educación. Y cuando intentó dejarme sola en el Bosque Prohibido me quedé alucinada con la enorme amabilidad con que lo dijo.

- ¡Vale, pues di tú sus virtudes¡Al fin y al cabo eres tú la que estás enamorada de él! – la encaró Frey, molesta porque no aceptaran ninguna de sus sugerencias.

Se formó un silencio sepulcral en la habitación. Durante unos eternos segundos, Hermione se quedó tan quieta como si acabara de recibir un puñetazo.

- No estoy enamorada de él – replicó finalmente con los dientes apretados y las manos crispadas.

- Lo que tú digas – suspiró la rubia, encogiéndose de hombros. Ya no era asunto suyo, así que¿para qué insistir?

- ¿Lily? – Hermione se volteó hacia la chica, en busca de apoyo.

- Cuanto antes admitas tus sentimientos, mejor para todos. Eso era lo que me decíais a mí. Odio confesarlo, pero teníais razón.

- ¿Sí, verdad? Sabíamos que lo vuestro tenía futuro – dijo Val, en un desesperado intento de congraciarse con la temperamental pelirroja. – Todos los Gryffindor lo sabían, la manera en que discutíais… La verdad es que lo echo un poco de menos.

- Yo también – confesó Frey. – Aunque es agradable poder dormir un poco más los fines de semana.

- ¡Chicas¡No cambiéis de tema! – a Hermione no le hacía ni gota de gracia acabar así con el asunto, porque era como si todas dieran por hecho que ella quería a Sirius y no había discusión posible. - ¿Tú no piensas que yo esté enamorada, verdad, Val? – preguntó a la más flexible, ya que tenía muchas más posibilidades de triunfar.

- Sí que lo pienso.

- ¿Alexa? – se volteó rápidamente hacia ella y la miró suplicante. – Dime que tú no lo crees.

- No, Hermione, no creo que estés enamorada de Sirius – respondió con voz monótona y claramente sarcástica.

- Fingiré que no he notado el tono y tomaré eso como que me apoyas.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Durante el desayuno, Hermione seguía rumiando las palabras de sus amigas. ¿Cómo podían creer que ella estaba enamorada de Black¡Era ridículo! "La culpa es mía, por haberles contado lo del hechizo contra mi pelo", se dijo, mientras jugueteaba distraídamente con el plato de gachas de avena, que no tenía ninguna intención de comerse.

Y no sólo era ridículo afirmar tal cosa, además era algo completamente imposible. Sabía de sobra que lo más probable era que no fuese a quedarse en ese tiempo para siempre. Tarde o temprano, el profesor Dumbledore descubriría una forma de hacerla regresar a su legítimo tiempo. Por eso mismo, no debería influir en el pasado, para no tener que afrontar después unas consecuencias que no podría prever. No había vuelta de hoja. Para ella, Sirius había fallecido. Era absurdo enamorarse de un muerto. Y ella nunca había sido absurda. Era lógica, racional, consecuente… Pensaba con la cabeza, no dejaba que las hormonas rigiesen su vida. Porque, en todo caso, como mucho podía sentirse levemente atraída en algunas ocasiones. Alzó la cabeza y lo buscó en la mesa. Estaba con sus amigos, hablando y gesticulando con un tenedor sobre algo que, a juzgar por las risas de James, debía de ser enormemente divertido.

"Eso, cuando está lejos o calladito, todavía tiene un poco de atractivo".

Mientras estaba mirando a los Merodeadores, un borrón negro apareció por su campo de visión. Tras un pestañeo, se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Lysandra. La Ravenclaw había pasado las vacaciones fuera de Hogwarts y había decidido ir a saludar efusivamente a su, en esos momentos, avergonzado novio.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- ¡Te he echado tanto de menos, Remus¿Tú me has echado de menos?

- Por supuesto – respondió el chico ágilmente, tratando de ocultar su rubor.

Sirius se tapó la boca con una servilleta para evitar explotar en carcajadas. James le pegó un codazo en las costillas.

- ¡No te rías! – le susurró, muy serio. - ¿No ves lo mal que lo está pasando Lunático?

Las palabras de James hicieron imposible que Sirius siguiera conteniéndose y, un segundo después, el propio James también se echó a reír.

- Fui a la fiesta de Fin de Año en el Ministerio – informó Lysie mientras revolvía el té de Remus y le daba a chupar la cucharilla. – Me habría encantado que estuvieses allí. ¡Todo estaba tan bonito!

Cortó un pequeño trozo de tostada y lo masticó ensimismada.

- Aunque me aburrí un poco… Todo el mundo quería hablar con mi tío y me presentaron a un montón de personas muy importantes – Remus abrió la boca para comentar algo y Lysie aprovechó para meterle el resto de tostada en la boca. – Sinceramente, si son todos así de pesados, creo que me plantearé lo de trabajar allí – miró a Lupin como si fuera el objeto más bello del universo y preguntó: - ¿Y tú qué tal por aquí?

El chico tragó con dificultad los restos de comida y sonrió.

- Bastante bien. Gané el torneo navideño de Gobstones, aunque no tiene mucho mérito, porque casi todos los miembros del Club pasaron las vacaciones en casa, y el resto somos bastante malos.

- ¡Oh, seguro que lo hiciste genial! – dijo Lysandra emocionada y le dio un largo beso en los labios.

- Otros igual – bufó Peter, apartando la vista. - ¡Me tenéis harto!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione había empezado a odiar la Herbología. Era una asignatura en la que tenían que trabajar siempre en parejas o grupos pequeños y, al principio de curso, la elección había sido fácil. ¿Parejas?: James y Sirius eran como siameses, así que no había dudas; Lily trabajaba con Remus y así Hermione y Alexa podían hacer lo propio. ¿Grupos de tres?: más fácil y más claro todavía, los chicos por un lado y ellas por otro.

El problema empezó con la relación de Lily y James, que había obligado a readaptar los grupos. Sirius se había quedado descolgado y, según su explicación, debido a la "traición" de su mejor amigo, tenía derecho a escoger. Y, ya que James le había abandonado por una chica, opinaba que no quedaba muy bien ser la nueva pareja de Remus, no fuese a pensar la gente que tenían otro tipo de _relación_. No obstante y a pesar de ese ingenioso ardid, Hermione había tenido claro desde el principio que el objetivo real era _fastidiarla a ella_.

Así que ese martes, Hermione volvió a sentarse en la última fila del Invernadero número 7. Contra toda esperanza, Sirius seguía comportándose de una forma tan irritante con ella que a duras penas conseguía soportarlo. ¿Y todavía decían las chicas que estaba enamorada de él? Si no fuera porque cada vez que lo veía tenía ganas de estrangularlo, incluso podría haberse planteado la idea. Pero, dadas las circunstancias, estaba claro que no era así.

- Buenos días, Random – la saludó con una sonrisa deslumbrante, mientras se ataba el delantal que protegía el uniforme de los horribles fluidos que desprendía la planta que iban a tratar esa semana.

- Buenos días, Black – respondió rápidamente. Prefería seguirle la corriente, porque estaba segura de que él esperaba (y posiblemente ya estaba preparado) para una contestación grosera.

Se recogió el pelo en un moño desordenado y se puso las gafas protectoras. Trató de localizar los guantes, pero los cristales de las gafas estaban muy sucios y coartaban bastante su visión. Se las quitó de nuevo, exasperada, y las limpió con su propio delantal.

- ¿Talla pequeña? – murmuró Sirius a su izquierda.

- ¿Qué? – se giró hacia él y vio cómo le mostraba un par de guantes. – Eh, sí. _Gracias_.

El Merodeador se los dejó sobre la mesa y rebuscó en su bolsillo durante unos segundos. Finalmente, consiguió encontrar una cinta para el pelo y echó la cabeza hacia atrás para poder retirar su cabello de la cara. Se la ajustó un poco por encima de la frente y la estiró en toda su anchura para que ocupase el mayor espacio posible. Acto seguido, se colocó las gafas y se puso los gruesos guantes. Hermione, antes de imitarlo, se quitó la pulsera que le había hecho Valerie y la guardó en su mochila.

- ¿Se te ha olvidado ponerte el regalo de Belby? – preguntó Sirius fingiendo asombro. - ¿No temes que el pobre chico lo interprete como el fin de vuestra relación?

- No tenemos ninguna relación – replicó Hermione entre dientes, sin poder contenerse.

- ¡Oh, cuánto lo siento! – dijo de nuevo, agarrando una de sus manos con las suyas enguantadas. – Espero que no te vayan a entrar instintos suicidas, un fracaso amoroso no es el fin del mundo… - Hermione se liberó de un manotazo y Sirius se echó a reír, incapaz de aguantarse por más tiempo. – Hablando en serio, Random¿qué es lo que has hecho? No se te ocurriría hacerlo elegir entre una garra de hipogrifo y tú¿verdad?

- Vete a la mierda, Black – soltó, llegando al límite de su paciencia. – No es asunto tuyo.

Y sin más, agarró uno de los frutos de la "inofensiva" planta, y tiró de él con fuerza. Justo a tiempo, Sirius interpuso sus manos, para evitar que el jugo amarillento les salpicara.

- Ten más cuidado¿quieres? No me apetece terminar con la cara llena de furúnculos.

- Seguro que te sentarían estupendamente.

- Cierto – concedió Sirius con una sonrisa. – Pocas cosas hay que no me favorezcan.

Hermione rodó los ojos y respiró despacio, intentando calmarse. "No es más que un estúpido egocéntrico, no le des importancia". Notó que él se sentaba en un taburete, a sus espaldas; seguramente para estar a su altura. Un segundo después, los dos brazos del chico aparecieron a ambos lados de su propio cuerpo, actuando de escudo frente al ataque de la planta.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó en un chillido indignado.

- Evitar que pases una semana en la enfermería – respondió con indiferencia.

Cabreada, se dio la vuelta. Sirius no cambió de posición, simplemente apoyó las manos en la mesa.

- ¿Y no puedes ponerte a un lado, _como todo el mundo_?

- ¿Te molesta?

- ¡Tú me molestas! – gruñó Hermione. Le pegó un golpe en uno de sus brazos. - ¡Aparta tus manazas de mí!

Sirius soltó una carcajada y se reclinó en las patas traseras del taburete.

- No me digas que te pongo nerviosa – dijo enormemente divertido. – Si te he dejado bastante esp…

No pudo continuar, porque al darse mayor impulso hacia atrás, algo lo enganchó por el cuello. Hermione dejó escapar un leve grito y se quitó los guantes apresuradamente. Rebuscó con desesperación entre los pliegues de su túnica para encontrar la varita. Mientras tanto, Sirius intentaba inútilmente de aflojar la presión sobre su garganta, porque se estaba asfixiando.

- ¡_Relashio_! – gritó Hermione, cuando por fin consiguió sacar la varita.

La profesora Sprout llegó en ese momento hasta ellos, alertada por los gritos.

- ¡Creí haberles advertido que no se acercaran a la _Tentacula__ venenosa_¿Le ha mordido, Black? Vaya inmediatamente a la enfermería, y pida un antídoto por si acaso. Señorita Random, acompáñele. – Hermione dudó unos instantes. - ¡Venga, qué es para hoy! Avíseme si empeora.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Desabróchese un poco la camisa, Black – pidió la señora Pomfrey, ante la aburrida mirada de Hermione.

Sirius obedeció y le mostró la nuca y parte superior de la espalda, repletas ambas de arañazos y marcas de tentáculos. Sin más dilación, la mujer empezó a extenderle un ungüento de color lodo y olor insoportable. En esas estaba cuando se oyó un gran estrépito a la entrada de la enfermería, y una voz infantil llamándola.

- Tengo que ir a ver – informó, mientras dejaba el tarro en manos de Hermione. – Siga echándoselo, y asegúrese de que se bebe todo el antídoto.

- Pero… ¿por qué yo? – protestó.

- ¿Ve a alguien más? – dijo Pomfrey en tono desabrido. – El muchacho no está como para hacer contorsionismo.

Hermione se mordió el labio, sintiendo que se ponía roja hasta la frente. Hundió los dedos en la asquerosa sustancia y se acercó a Sirius.

- No finjas que no vas a disfrutar, Random – soltó el Merodeador con impertinencia.

- Sí, la ilusión de mi vida – replicó con ironía. – Untar esta porquería en la espalda de la persona más inaguantable de Hogwarts. Apártate el pelo si no quieres que te lo manche.

- Ya has oído a la señora Pomfrey, no puedo hacer movimientos tan complejos…

- Sí, pero eso no es nuevo – murmuró Hermione por lo bajo. – Tu cerebro no da para tanto.

Con infinito fastidio, posó el tarro en una mesa y levantó un poco el pelo de Sirius, para poder aplicarle el ungüento en la nuca.

- ¡Qué delicadeza, Random! – volvió a la carga. – Para no querer que yo note que te gusta, no haces mucho esfuerzo por disimularlo…

- Como no cierres la boca, voy a terminar yo con lo que intentó la plantita del demonio – lo amenazó.

- ¿Del demonio? No era un Lazo del Diablo, era…

- ¡Sé perfectamente lo que era! – lo interrumpió. – Bébete la maldita poción y calla.

- No puedo estirarme – se quejó con soniquete. – Tendrás que alcanzármela tú.

Le soltó el pelo de golpe, importándole ya muy poco si éste se manchaba o no. Agarró el antídoto y se lo posó en la mano con furia.

- Pensé que me lo ibas a dar a cucharadas. Sería lo mínimo…

- Te doy diez segundos para que te lo bebas, Black. Si no, haré que te lo tragues con frasco y todo.

- Joder, Random, eres peor que Pomfrey.

Sin embargo, a pesar de sus quejas, le hizo caso.

- Aún te queda el cuello. La dichosa planta por poco me estrangula.

- ¿Eso no puedes hacerlo tú?

Sirius hizo una mueca.

- No veo las heridas¿cómo pretendes que lo haga? Además, ya tienes las manos llenas de esa cosa. Por un poco más, no te vas a morir…

Hermione dio un bufido y volvió a coger más ungüento. Deslizó sus dedos con suavidad por la sensible piel, siguiendo las marcas oscuras que había provocado la planta. Cuando alzó un momento la vista, vio que Sirius estaba conteniendo la risa.

- ¿Y ahora de qué demonios te ríes?

- Me estás haciendo cosquillas – explicó con una sonrisa. Cuando Hermione hizo ademán de apartarse, él le agarró la mano y la posó de nuevo sobre el lateral de su cuello. Inclinó la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás, pero siguió mirándola a los ojos. – Sigue – pidió en voz baja.

- Mira que se lo tengo dicho a Kettleburn, que no deje a los más pequeños acercarse a… - venía murmurando la enfermera. Hizo a un lado el biombo que daba intimidad a los chicos y preguntó: - ¿Ya han terminado?

Hermione soltó el tarro sobre la mesa y se puso como un tomate. Por su parte, Sirius esbozó una sonrisa inocente sin la menor dificultad. Se notaba que estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de artimañas.

- Entonces puede irse, señorita. Black tendrá que quedarse unas horas más por aquí. Se sentirá débil cuando el antídoto haga efecto.

- De acuerdo. Adiós – se despidió Hermione, evitando volverse hacia Sirius.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Finalmente, la señora Pomfrey no dejó a Sirius que se marchase hasta casi las seis de la tarde. Sirius odiaba la enfermería, porque la relacionaba con las numerosas veces que Remus tenía que quedarse allí ingresado. Y ser él el paciente no era mucho mejor. Le parecía aburridísimo estar sin poder hacer nada, aunque por lo menos esta vez había estado tan débil que no le quedó otro remedio que dormirse, y eso alivió un poco la espera.

Lo peor fue cuando recibió "el alta". La señora Pomfrey insistió en que debía ir a hacerse una revisión dos veces al día durante al menos los primeros cinco días, y le prohibió terminantemente que jugara al quidditch durante una semana. De camino a su sala común sentía que no podía estar más disgustado. Giró velozmente hacia un estrecho corredor y a punto estuvo de darse de bruces con Regulus que, como de costumbre, iba solo. Echándole una breve mirada, pasó de largo. Su hermano menor, en cambio, se paró y preguntó con voz suave:

- ¿He hecho algo nuevo que te haya ofendido más de lo habitual?

Sirius se detuvo, pero no se dio la vuelta. A pesar de no verle la cara, Regulus supo que no iba a obtener respuesta, así que aclaró:

- Normalmente me saludas – su voz trataba de sonar indiferente, pero si Sirius no hubiese tenido tanta prisa por llegar a la Torre (ni hubiese estado tan enfadado), probablemente habría notado cierta amargura que se colaba en sus palabras. - ¿Qué he hecho esta vez?

- Nada nuevo, nada diferente, Reg – respondió lentamente, utilizando por primera vez en cinco años el apodo cariñoso con el que solía dirigirse a él. – Eso es lo malo. Elegiste tu camino hace mucho tiempo y ya no espero que te desvíes de él.

- Pero eso ya lo sabes, Sirius – replicó con sarcasmo. – Para ser un Gryffindor orgulloso y testarudo, esperas una actitud bastante extraña en los demás. ¿Por qué habría de cambiar? – bajó la voz hasta convertirla en un suave murmullo. - ¿Qué razón tendría para hacerlo?

Sirius se giró hacia él, más rápidamente de lo que Regulus pudo prever. Lo agarró por la túnica, pero pareció arrepentirse, porque lo soltó casi de inmediato.

- ¿No ves lo que te ha hecho¿En lo que te estás convirtiendo? – no hizo falta aclarar a quién se refería. - ¿Hasta dónde piensas llegar? Tú no…

Se pasó una mano por el pelo, dudando si terminar esa frase o no. No obstante, Regulus parecía tener la capacidad de comprender siempre lo que estaba pensando. Esbozó una sonrisa triste y lo miró intensamente a través de sus profundos ojos oscuros.

- No soy igual que tú, Sirius. Nunca lo fui, y cometes un error creyendo que he cambiado.

Sirius alzó la barbilla, acusando el golpe. Asintió lentamente, aunque no se creyera del todo sus palabras. Probablemente ni siquiera Regulus lo hacía.

- Ser Black, incluso ser Slytherin, no es excusa. Nunca lo olvides.

- Lo tendré en cuenta – dijo con un sarcasmo improcedente. En el fondo sabía que jamás olvidaba sus consejos, por mucho que éstos escaseasen últimamente. Sonrió elegantemente, de esa forma que lo hacía parecerse tanto a Sirius y añadió: - Feliz año, Sirius.

- Igualmente.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Cuando Hermione volvió de la biblioteca (con su habitual cargamento de libros bajo el brazo), Sirius ya estaba en la sala común, relatándole a Pettigrew con pelos y señales cómo había sido el ataque de la _Tentacula_. Se paró frente a él y lo miró escrutadoramente.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó bruscamente. - ¿No vas a morirte?

Sirius se levantó, olvidándose por completo de su amigo y centrando toda su atención en la recién llegada.

- Aún no – dijo con una sonrisa.

Hermione se puso pálida como la cera. No tenía gracia bromear con eso. Especialmente, sabiendo que el chico que tenía frente a ella iba a tener una muerte prematura.

- Pero gracias por la preocupación – prosiguió Sirius, sin imaginarse lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de Hermione. – Ya puedes estar tranquila. Gracias a tus cuidados, podrás seguir disfrutando de mi presencia.

- ¡Qué alivio! – replicó con sarcasmo, tratando de apartar de su mente los pensamientos nefastos. - ¿Entonces ya puedo decirle a la profesora Sprout que no ha sido nada?

- No será necesario. Yo mismo se lo diré en la próxima clase.

- ¿Vas a seguir yendo a las clases? – preguntó confundida. - ¿No tienes que guardar reposo ni nada de eso? Acabo de leer en un libro que el veneno de _Tentacula_ es muy traicionero y que si no se trata adecuadamente puede ser terriblemente grave.

En lugar de asustarse, Sirius sonrió con satisfacción.

- ¡Lo sabía! – soltó, señalándola. - Estás loca por mí, no puedes negarlo.

- ¿Has perdido la cabeza, Black?

- No te preocupes, cielo, lo entiendo perfectamente.

- A ver, Black – dijo Hermione, masticando las palabras como si hablara con un niño pequeño. – No te soporto, no quiero verte delante, trato por todos los medios de no permanecer en el mismo lugar que tú… ¿eso no te dice nada?

- Sí, que estás completamente colgada por mí. Está bien claro – alzó los hombros e hizo un comprensible gesto de "odio ser tan irresistible, pero¡qué se le va a hacer!" – Estabas muerta de la angustia.

- Claro, te amo con locura, no puedo resistirlo – dijo con la voz más falsa que se pueda imaginar – hazme tuya ahora mismo, por favor, Sirius, no aguanto más…

- No lo repitas dos veces, Random – la cortó, muy serio. Después alzó una ceja y sonrió de forma sugerente. - ¿Alguna vez te he dicho que puedo quitarme toda la ropa en menos de 3,4 segundos?

Peter, a poca distancia, soltó una carcajada. Por una vez, Hermione lo ignoró, porque estaba ocupada mirando a su amigo fijamente, tratando de decidir si una bofetada sería algo excesivo en esos momentos. ¿Cómo podía ser tan sumamente…. tan terriblemente… tan… _Sirius Black_? Él arqueó aún más la ceja y su sonrisa se ensanchó un poco más.

- ¿Estás imaginándome desnudo, verdad?

La chica dio un respingo y se puso colorada. "¿Piensa que todo el mundo está tan salido como él?". Iba a contestarle algo tremendamente grosero (y casi seguro que bastante hiriente también), pero Sirius empezó a reírse a carcajada limpia, divertido por el sonrojo de la muchacha, que él se apresuró a malinterpretar. Se agachó hasta que su cara rozó la mejilla de Hermione y le susurró en el oído:

- Para la próxima vez no seas tan arrastrada. A los hombres les gusta que se lo pongan un poco difícil.

Se marchó veloz como un rayo, antes de que Hermione estallara y le lanzara una maldición. Cosa que, por supuesto, ella hizo, pero el hechizo rebotó en la pared, dejando un gran boquete.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó Severus con tono recriminatorio. Cerró la puerta de la habitación con estruendo y se acercó a Rosier, que se había apresurado a bajar la manga de su túnica.

- ¡Qué susto, Snape!

- ¿Susto? – repitió furioso. - ¿Cómo se te ocurre estar con el brazo descubierto¿Qué hubiese ocurrido si no llego a ser yo?

- Nada – respondió con indiferencia, incorporándose en la cama. - ¿Crees que alguno de nuestros compañeros se habría sentido escandalizado?

Snape lo pensó un segundo. No podía asegurar que McNair o Avery no fuesen mortífagos también, pero lo que estaba claro es que a ninguno de los dos les importaría serlo.

- Gamp – dijo con seguridad. – Gamp sí se escandalizaría. Y es prefecto, podría decírselo a un profesor o incluso al director – relajó un poco el gesto y se sentó en una esquina de la cama de Rosier. - ¿Qué narices hacías?

- No sé… Es todo tan irreal… - abrió sus ojos castaños de par en par. - ¿Tú no necesitas mirarla a menudo para asegurarte de que está ahí? – Snape alzó una ceja, escéptico, así que se sintió en la necesidad de explicarlo mejor. – Quiero decir¿no te cuesta creer que haya pasado?

Severus cerró los ojos. _No_. Para él todo era muy real, todo estaba muy presente. No se arrepentía de haberlo hecho, pero no podía dejar de pensar que quizá había sido _demasiado pronto_. ¿Y si luego descubría que eso no era para él¡Por Merlín! Aún no había terminado el colegio¿cómo podía asegurar que seguiría pensando de la misma forma en los años venideros?

- Ten más cuidado la próxima vez – susurró, poniéndose en pie. – Y asegúrate de que nadie va a descubrirte.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Un frío súbito se adueñó de Hermione. Descorrió las cortinas de su cama adoselada y se cubrió con una bata de una tela muy suave. Se sorprendió un poco, porque no recordaba haberla visto antes en la habitación, pero supuso que sería de Frey, que cada día aparecía con ropa nueva. La luz de la luna entraba por la ventana e iluminaba la estancia como una enorme linterna plateada, así que no le costó darse cuenta de que las cortinas de la cama de Lily estaban recogidas y la pelirroja no descansaba dentro. Intrigada, posó los pies descalzos en el frío suelo y se desplazó de puntillas hasta la puerta del cuarto. La abrió muy despacio, evitando hacer algún ruido que pudiera despertar a sus otras compañeras.

Lentamente, bajó las escaleras y, antes de llegar a la sala común, oyó la voz de James.

- Esto no funciona, Lily. No quiero estar contigo nunca más.

El corazón se le desbocó. Se agachó para que no la vieran y avanzó un poco más, temblando.

- ¡Te odio, Potter! – gritó la Premio Anual. - ¡No vuelvas a acercarte a mí nunca más!

Hermione creyó que se iba a desmayar. Se llevó una mano al pecho, pues éste le dolía terriblemente. A penas podía respirar. Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, alzó la cabeza. Frente a ella, como si flotara en el aire, el rostro sereno y delgado de su amigo Harry la miraba con tristeza.

- ¿No vas a hacer nada? – le preguntó con suavidad. - ¿Vas a permitir que esto pase¿Dejarás que yo no nazca?

- ¡Claro que no! – susurró ella, con la voz ahogada por el pánico. – Pero¿qué puedo hacer yo?

- Esto es por tu culpa…

"Tienes razón", pensó. Ya no podía articular palabra. Se puso en pie con mucho esfuerzo y bajó un escalón más. Antes de que pudiera continuar, Dumbledore en persona se interpuso en su camino.

- ¿Qué pretende, señorita Granger? Conoce las normas. No puede intervenir.

- ¡Ya lo he hecho, director! Es tarde para mantenerme al margen. Por favor… - suplicó, pero no pudo seguir.

Detrás del director aparecieron Colagusano, Snape y Barty Crouch Jr. O al menos, supuso que era él, porque nunca antes lo había visto.

- No puedes hacer nada. Nosotros ya hemos ganado. Si tratas de evitarlo, será peor para todos…

Oyó un golpe seco y se despertó sobresaltada. Echó un vistazo alrededor, tratando de ubicarse. Vio la chimenea casi extinguida y comprendió que se había quedado dormida en la sala común. Se pasó una mano por la cara y entonces se dio cuenta de que _algo_ la había despertado. Se incorporó de golpe sobre el asiento y se encontró con Sirius Black. Estaba de pie, a poca distancia, esperando inmóvil a que Hermione se diera cuenta de su presencia. Y llevaba su inconfundible sonrisa jocosa en el rostro.

- Dulces sueños, Random – dijo con diversión. - ¿La cama te resulta demasiado incómoda?

Hermione masculló una maldición y se llevó las manos al pelo, intentando asentarlo un poco. Lo miró de reojo, sin atreverse a fijarse en él abiertamente.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó abruptamente. Notó que, en lugar de llevar pijama, seguía con el uniforme. - ¿Dando un paseo a estas horas? – soltó imitando su tono socarrón.

Sirius se acercó hacia la butaca en la que estaba sentada y apoyó los codos sobre el respaldo, con un brillo malicioso en los ojos.

- Si te lo cuento, te chivarás – respondió en un susurro cargado de intención.

Hermione notó que el calor acudía a sus mejillas. ¡Cómo lo odiaba! Siempre conseguía sacarle los colores, y encima parecía que él comenzaba a darse cuenta de ello y sacaba provecho de la situación en cada ocasión que se le presentase.

Como era de esperar, la sonrisa del Merodeador se amplió hasta prácticamente sus límites. Antes de que Hermione pudiera hacer nada para impedirlo, estiró una mano y la posó sobre uno de sus pómulos.

- ¡Vaya! Tenemos calor… - se asombró con picardía. - ¿Estabas soñando con tu querido Belby?

La chica lo fulminó con la mirada y él soltó una fuerte carcajada, sin importarle la hora ni el hecho de que todos los Gryffindor dormían a pocos metros.

- ¡Oh, es verdad! Se me olvidaba que ya le has roto el corazón… Pobre chico, seguro que lo has traumatizado de por vida. No se atreverá a acercarse a una mujer nunca más. Al ritmo que vas, miedo me da ver qué habrás hecho para final de curso.

Las palabras de Sirius calaron en Hermione mucho más de lo que podría haber previsto y, sin previo aviso, la joven se echó a llorar. Por un momento, todas las imágenes de su angustioso sueño volvieron a ella y se sintió muy miserable. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido salir con un chico? Si no conocía a sus futuros descendientes¿entonces no le importaba lo que pudiera pasar¿Se iba a regir por esa nueva _moral_?

Sirius se quedó con la boca abierta, creyendo que su mente le había jugado una mala pasada.

- ¿Estás… estás llorando? – dijo alucinado. – Pero… ¿por qué?

Dio la vuelta a la butaca, para quedar frente a ella.

- ¿Qué es lo que he dicho? – preguntó con angustia evidente. - ¿Qué ha pasado?

Posó suavemente una mano sobre su brazo, para que Hermione le hiciese caso, pero ésta se apartó y se puso en pie. Apenas veía el camino, porque intentaba enterrar su cara entre sus dedos, pero sabía que tenía que irse de allí. Bastante había hecho derrumbándose frente a él, no quería que siguiera viéndola llorar a lágrima viva. No obstante, no pudo dar más de un paso, porque Sirius, preso de un miedo creciente, se aferró a sus hombros, impidiéndola continuar.

- Random, contéstame – pidió con voz estrangulada. - ¿Qué he hecho?

Hermione dejó de resistirse y se dejó resbalar hasta el suelo. Los sollozos convulsionaban violentamente su cuerpo, por lo que no se sentía con fuerzas para subir las escaleras y encerrarse en su habitación. De hecho, ni siquiera sabía hacia qué lado tenía que ir.

- Por favor, perdóname – suplicó Sirius, arrodillándose también en el suelo. – No sé lo que he hecho, pero perdóname.

- No has… he… cho nada – balbuceó Hermione, hipando ligeramente. Estaba llorando de una forma intensa y desesperada, como cuando tenía cinco años. – Has di… cho… la ver… dad.

- ¿Cómo voy a decir la verdad? – repitió Sirius aún más asustado. – Estaba bromeando, como siempre. No lo decía en serio.

En un acto totalmente reflejo, la rodeó con sus brazos e hizo que apoyara su cabeza sobre su pecho. Le dio unas suaves palmadas en la espalda, como si fuera un bebé.

- ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacerme caso, _Hermione_? – dijo endulzando su voz. – No digo nada más que tonterías…

- Pero es verdad… - gimió ella. – Le he hecho daño.

- ¿Daño¿Qué daño¡No seas absurda! No tienes nada de qué arrepentirte. Está claro que eres demasiado para ese estúpido bicho raro – Hermione gimoteó al oír el insulto, pero Sirius lo ignoró. – Un tipo al que le interesan más las Pociones que tú, no es digno de salir contigo. De hecho – replicó tratando de bromear, mientras acariciaba distraídamente su cabello – no deberías fijarte en ningún chico al que le interese cualquier asignatura más que a ti.

Hermione emitió un ruido extraño, a medio camino entre la risa y un sollozo. Sirius la estrechó un poco más contra él y apoyó su barbilla sobre la cabeza de la chica.

- Estaba equivocado – murmuró con voz ausente. – No es nada áspero.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Hermione, olvidando por un momento su angustia.

- Tu pelo – explicó Sirius. – Es mucho más suave que una sábana de esparto.

Hermione le pegó un golpe en el hombro, pero no pudo evitar sonreír.

- Idiota…

- Lo sé, Random, me lo repites casi a diario – dijo con paciencia.

La acunó unos segundos más entre sus brazos, y después la separó de él. Le levantó el rostro para poder mirarlo y le limpió las abundantes lágrimas con mucha delicadeza.

- Lo siento mucho – susurró.

Hermione creyó que el corazón se le había parado. Después, casi con reticencia, empezó a golpear fuertemente dentro de su pecho. Podía sentir cada latido, retumbando en su caja torácica y bombeando sangre hacia sus sienes, que palpitaban dolorosamente. Y mientras tanto, los ojos grises de Sirius, casi lo único que podía distinguir a la escasa luz anaranjada de las prácticamente extintas llamas, seguían fijos en ella. Un par de latidos más, y esos ojos brillantes se habían acercado a ella; otro, y la nariz de Sirius rozó suavemente la suya. Otro más, y los ojos se cerraron. Se levantó de golpe.

- Creo que deberíamos irnos a dormir. Si no, mañana no habrá quién nos levante – dijo, sorprendida más que él por haber conseguido controlarse.

- Claro – concedió Sirius en un murmullo. – Buenas noches.

Mientras subía las escaleras, Hermione pensó en la ironía que contenían esas palabras. Aún podía sentir su corazón, que parecía protestar furioso por haber sido privado de un momento emocionante. ¿Creía que iba a poder dormir después de eso¿Podría _Sirius Black_ dormir como si nada?

* * *

_Creo que tengo que aclarar un par de cosas._

_La primera, aunque ya ha contestado en muchos de los reviews, es que no tengo intención de que Hermione salga con Regulus. Me parecería muy injusto que lo utilizara de esa manera, bastantes cosas tiene el pobre en qué pensar. Además, no estoy yo muy segura de que él fuera a aceptar. Soy consciente de que quizá malinterpretásteis la actitud de Hermione, pero ella sólo utilizó el nombre como arma arrojadiza en ese momento. Sería incapaz de algo tan retorcido como buscar al hermano de Sirius. A fin de cuentas, en HP6, salió con McLaggen para dar celos a Ron, pero nunca se le ocurrió intentarlo con alguno de los hermanos Weasley¿verdad?_

_Otra cosa. Me han preguntado acerca del matrimonio de Bellatrix. Me he metido tal empolle de fechas, edades y personajes para hacer este ff, que a veces se me olvida comentar cosas que no todo el mundo tiene que saber de memoria. Sirius nació antes de septiembre de 1960, por lo que, en diciembre de 1977 tenía entre 17 y 18 años (a ver si JK nos dice cuando es su cumpleaños, y así lo sabemos fijo). Bellatrix es 9 años mayor, por lo que yo la considero, como "buena sangre pura" en edad suficiente para estar casada. No hay datos, así que es todo suposición mía. Por otra parte, Lucius (como ya dejó caer Snape en el cap anterior) es 6 años mayor que la generación de los Merodeadores. Narcisa es un año menor que su -futuro- esposo._

_Y ya sabéis, si tenéis alguna duda más... Haré todo lo posible por resolverla. Un beso y hasta pronto!_


	16. El juego de la verdad

_¡Hola¿Me habéis echado de menos? Sé que esta vez he tardado más tiempo, pero es que el capítulo es larguísimo (si no es el más largo del ff, anda cerca). Yo lo noto un poco raro, pero no sé por qué, así que no puedo hacer nada para cambiarlo. Eso sí, me ha salido bastante más "picante" de lo habitual. Será el verano... XD A ver que os parece._

_Y antes de dejaros con él, quiero deciros que estoy abrumada con la cantidad de reviews, hits y alertas que he recibido con el cap anterior. Me alegro que os guste mi historia. Espero poder corresponder adecuadamente a vuestra fidelidad y entusiasmo. Mis agradecimientos especiales a: _Yedra Phoenix, Lalix, luna55, yuriangeldeldemonio, BiAnK rAdClIfFe _(ya me he enterado que andas por ahí promocionándome. Gracias ;), _Sevkrissrem, ARYLU, angel de la soledad _(por partida doble_), Dubhesigrid, mimig2 _(cuatro, nada menos), _LatexoHPo, Leyla, Gaia-drea _(creo que no te lo había dicho, pero tienes un nick muy bonito), _Cl4r174, Ilisia Brongar, lorephelps, Belin03, p1nk.lemonade, El Collar De Perlas, Celestana, Erika _y_ Alba Black.

_En el capítulo anterior, Sirius seguía igual de irritante con Hermione, pero en la última escena, ella se derrumbó, producto de la presión a la que está sometida desde que se encuentra en el pasado, y Sirius trató de consolarla de la mejor forma de la que fue capaz. En este veremos lo que ocurrió al día siguiente._

**

* * *

**

**EL JUEGO DE LA VERDAD**

Remus Lupin tomó asiento en la mesa de Gryffindor y desdobló el ejemplar de El Profeta que había pedido prestado a un compañero. Sus ojos se fijaron inmediatamente en el gran titular de la primera página y apartó a un lado el té, interesado.

- ¡Buenos días, Lunático! Has madrugado mucho – saludó Sirius, mientras rebuscaba en un frutero en busca de la manzana más verde. - ¿Qué lees con tanta atención?

Remus no contestó inmediatamente. Terminó el último párrafo y le extendió el periódico, con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Fíjate en esto.

Sirius dio un mordisco a su manzana y agarró el ajado periódico.

- "Capturados cinco mortífagos". ¡Ya era hora de que hubiera buenas noticias!

- ¿Alguien ha dicho "buenas noticias"? – preguntó James con sorprendente buen humor, dándole una palmada en la espalda a Sirius e inclinándose sobre él para mirar de qué estaban hablando. - ¡Genial!

- Ha sido _Ojoloco_ Moody – explicó Remus, con evidente admiración. – Él solo. Aturdió a tres antes de que se dieran siquiera cuenta de su presencia y se batió en duelo con los otros dos. A uno lo han trasladado a San Mungo con grandes medidas de seguridad, al parecer está muy grave. Dudan que pase de esta noche.

- ¡Esto hay que celebrarlo! – dijo Sirius, estirándose para servirse un poco de té. Después se volvió hacia James. - ¿Qué dices, Cornamenta? Tú eres el Premio Anual.

A James le brillaron los ojos, como cada vez que ideaba una travesura. No obstante, se puso serio y su voz sonó tremendamente responsable.

- De acuerdo… – accedió, como si les estuviera haciendo un gran favor. – Pero tendrá que ser en nuestra habitación. Si montamos mucho jaleo en la sala común, vendrá McGonagall a aguarnos la fiesta. ¡Y no invitéis a todo Gryffindor!

- No – dijo Sirius con una sonrisa de triunfo. – Sólo a los _mayores_.

- Y supongo que nos encargaremos nosotros del avituallamiento¿no? – preguntó Remus con cierto recelo.

- No hace falta, si te parece prestamos el Mapa a alguien y le contamos todos nuestros secretos – replicó en voz baja Sirius.

James esbozó una sonrisa cómplice y se irguió con presunción.

- ¡No podemos hacer eso, Canuto! Que tengo una reputación que mantener – se quitó un hilo invisible de la ropa. - ¡Soy el Premio Anual!

- Vale, vale – los cortó Remus, rodando los ojos. – Ya lo he captado. A ver si se despierta Peter de una vez…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- ¡Buenos días! – gritó Lily, abriendo las cortinas de sus compañeras de habitación con un solo hechizo. - ¡Es hora de levantarse!

Hubo protestas para todos los gustos, pero las más enardecidas fueron por parte de Frey. La nórdica solía despertarse siempre con un humor de perros, y los fines de semana se ponía aún más irritable. Hermione, por su parte, ni siquiera pudo quejarse, ya que intentaba concentrar todos sus esfuerzos en abrir los párpados.

- ¿Por qué estás de tan buen humor? – gimió Val lastimeramente. - ¿A quién debemos lanzarle una _Cruciatus_ como agradecimiento?

Alexa se levantó de la cama y escrutó a Lily atentamente.

- ¡Y aquí tenemos la respuesta! – anunció señalando el cuello de la pelirroja. - ¡Esa marca oscura de ahí tiene el sello Potter!

Lily se llevó rápidamente una mano al cuello y su rostro se tiñó de vergüenza, mientras Alexa se reía de ella a carcajadas.

- ¡No hace falta que te pongas roja, Lily! Me alegra que hayas aprendido a disfrutar de los _pequeños placeres_ de la vida. ¿O quizá no tan pequeños?

- ¡Cállate! – le recriminó casi sin voz, colorada ya hasta la frente.

- Eres una vulgar, Alexa – dijo Frey pomposamente, mientras ponía una bata sobre su camisón de raso y se dirigía al baño.

- ¡Y tú una malpensada! A saber qué está ideando esa cochina cabecita rubia.

A diferencia de la prefecta, Frey no se mostró ni siquiera mínimamente avergonzada. Sonrió de medio lado y anunció:

- Voy a darme una ducha.

- Fría, espero.

Con mucho esfuerzo, Hermione consiguió incorporarse. Se estaba restregando los ojos cuando notó un peso repentino sobre su cama. Apartó las manos y se encontró con el rostro de Alexa, aderezado con su ya habitual sonrisa pícara.

- ¿Qué? – le preguntó con cautela.

- ¿Y tú cuándo vas a seguir el ejemplo de Lily?

- No sé si quiero entenderte – farfulló, dejándose caer de nuevo en el lecho y tapándose la cabeza con las sábanas.

- Sé que no quieres – dijo Alexa con diversión, forcejeando con las sábanas para descubrir la cara de Hermione. – Pero hoy no puedes escaparte. Vas a tener que darnos una buena razón para seguir rechazando a nuestro querido Sirius.

Hermione se tensó, recordando de repente lo cerca que había sentido los labios de Sirius la noche anterior. Agradeció seguir tapada, porque estaba segura de que su cara la delataría.

- ¿Quién dice que yo lo haya rechazado? Si él no dice nada, yo no…

- ¡Ay, Hermione, me desesperas! – la interrumpió - ¿Cómo puedes ser tan lista para unas cosas y tan tonta para otras?

- ¿Por qué no te lanzas tú? – intervino Valerie. - ¿No sería genial¡Tan romántico!

Finalmente, Hermione emergió por debajo de las mantas.

- ¿Romántico¡Estás chiflada¡Todas lo estáis!

- Te juro que no te entiendo. ¡Se te pone en bandeja y tú no haces nada¡NADA!

- ¿Y por qué iba a hacerlo?

- ¡Porque es Sirius Black! – gritaron las tres chicas a la vez.

Hermione las miró con cara de pasmo.

- ¿Tú también, Lily¿Cómo puedes decir algo así?

- Está claro que le gustas – se disculpó, encogiéndose de hombros. – Y ya han demostrado que se puede confiar en ellos…

- ¡James! James lo ha hecho. Y puede que Remus. ¡Sirius no!

Alexa sonrió triunfal. Alzó su dedo índice y soltó con satisfacción:

- Entonces reconoces que sí te interesa.

- Yo no he dicho eso – replicó entre dientes, fulminándola con la mirada. Se maldijo por haber utilizado su nombre de pila. Cada vez era más descuidada.

La puerta del baño se abrió y por ella apareció Frey, con el pelo envuelto en una toalla.

- ¡Díselo tú, Frey, por favor! A mí me está volviendo loca.

- ¿El qué? – preguntó confundida, mirando a Alexa como si ya estuviera como una cabra.

- ¡Que tiene que aprovechar el momento con Sirius!

Durante un breve instante, Hermione tuvo la esperanza de poder librarse del acoso de sus amigas. Frey odiaba a Sirius¿no? Y después de la mala experiencia que había tenido con él, trataría de disuadirla nuevamente para que se alejara del Merodeador.

- No sé a qué estás esperando, la verdad – soltó la rubia, desinflando todas sus expectativas.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso¿Qué hay del "mantente alejada de Sirius Black, por tu bien"?

Con infinita paciencia, Frey se sentó sobre su cama y empezó a secarse el pelo frotándolo suavemente con la toalla.

- El otro día dijiste que no estabas enamorada de él¿no es cierto?

- Sí, eso dije – confirmó desafiante. – Y lo mantengo.

- En ese caso… - comenzó despacio – supongo que no hay peligro. Si no hay sentimientos profundos implicados, no hay riesgo de que te haga daño.

- Pero tú dijiste que… - replicó Hermione estupefacta. – Dijiste que al salir con él, empezaste a sentir…

- Era una cría, Hermione – alzó la cabeza y la taladró con sus cristalinos ojos. – Tú eres prácticamente una adulta. Inteligente y madura. Apuesto a que puedes separar bien esas cosas. Si tan segura estás de que no estás enamorada, no deberías tener ningún miedo.

- ¡Claro! – la apoyó Alexa. – Podéis pasarlo muy bien juntos, hasta que os canséis.

- Aún queda el pequeño detalle de que no sabemos si a él le intereso yo – soltó a la desesperada.

- ¡Por favor! – bufó Val. – Ni siquiera tú puedes estar tan ciega. Que no eres Lily…

- ¡Eh! – protestó débilmente la aludida.

- Hermione, creéme, – pidió Frey - jamás he visto a Sirius Black mirar a nadie como te mira a ti. Y nunca, nunca había perseguido a una chica que lo hubiese rechazado.

Hermione no dijo nada. Se levantó malhumorada, buscó ropa limpia en su baúl y se metió en el baño.

- Terminarán casados y con media docena de críos¿verdad? – preguntó Val en voz alta, en cuanto la puerta se cerró.

Las demás sonrieron, pero nadie contestó.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Oye, Snape – llamó Rosier desde su cama. – Tengo una curiosidad.

- Eso es muy bueno, Rosier – respondió su compañero con indiferencia, hundiendo más su cabeza contra la almohada. Había pasado una noche malísima, sin apenas dormir, porque cada vez que conciliaba el sueño le sobrevenían unas pesadillas horribles. – Dicen que los curiosos suelen llegar lejos – lo pensó un segundo y añadió en voz casi inaudible. – _A menos que los maten antes_.

Rosier no oyó la última parte, así que se incorporó alegremente, dispuesto a resolver su duda.

- ¿A ti qué misión te asignó el Señor Tenebroso?

Snape pegó un brinco, despertándose completamente, como si acabara de beberse cinco cafés bien cargados.

- ¿Estás loco? – preguntó alucinado. - ¿Cómo se te ocurre hablar de eso?

- Bueno, es que mi misión es una tontería, y como a ti te la dijo en privado y tardaste tanto tiempo en volver…

- ¿Y piensas que te lo voy a decir? – volvió a preguntar, su perplejidad aumentando por momentos.

- Quizá te podría ayudar. Yo sólo tengo que…

- ¡No! – le interrumpió Snape, casi gritando. - ¡No quiero saberlo¡_No puedes_ contármelo! Y yo no puedo hablar de la mía. Es mi prueba y tendré que hacerla solo.

Se levantó con inusitada rapidez y se encerró en el baño, para que Evan no siguiera insistiendo. Se echó agua por la cara, para aliviar el calor que lo inundaba. Se miró en el espejo y casi se asustó de su reflejo. A su habitual palidez se añadían unas ojeras profundas que le daban un aspecto enfermizo y su rostro se veía muy cansado. Pensó en Rosier, que parecía muy convencido de sacar adelante el trabajo que le había encomendado el Señor Tenebroso. Demasiado tentadora había sido su oferta de ayuda.

- Si al menos supiera cómo hacerlo… - suspiró.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.

El Mapa del Merodeador cobró vida y sus fabricantes se agolparon a su alrededor, escrutándolo con actitud profesional.

- Lo que yo decía – manifestó James. – Lo mejor, entrar directamente en Honeydukes. El pasillo de la Bruja Jorobada está despejado.

- Sigo diciendo que es peligroso aparecer en la tienda como si nada – objetó Remus. – La comida la podemos conseguir de las cocinas.

- No toda – dijo Peter con voz ausente. Sus pensamientos estaban muy lejos de allí, en un lugar repleto de ranas de chocolate y golosinas varias.

- ¿Y no creéis que resultará _ligeramente sospechoso_ que tengamos productos de Honeydukes?

- A esas alturas el Whisky de Fuego habrá hecho efecto y nadie se fijará en lo que está comiendo.

- ¿Whisky…? – Lupin se volvió hacia Sirius, con la boca entreabierta. – No hablarás en serio…

- Oh¿en qué estaría pensando, Lunático? Ha sido un error. Cuando dije Whisky quería decir _zumo de calabaza_.

- No hace falta que seas sarcástico conmigo. Yo creo…

- ¡Callaos de una vez! – pidió James. – Y vamos, tenemos mucho que hacer y poco tiempo.

Aún refunfuñando, Remus salió el primero de la habitación. Sirius recogió el mapa y se lo guardó en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón. James volvió a asegurarse de que su capa de invisibilidad no se hubiera vuelto misteriosamente al baúl y le dio un ligero empujón a Colagusano para que regresara de su mundo de fantasía y comenzara a andar.

Llegaron hasta la estatua en cuestión sin mayores problemas. Sirius comprobó que no hubiese nadie por los alrededores. Que cuatro alumnos paseasen un sábado por el castillo no era nada extraño. Que se introdujeran por la chepa de una estatua, sí.

- Filch está en su despacho y la Señora Morris a su lado. Ni rastro de profesores o alumnos en los pasillos cercanos. – Levantó la vista del pergamino y señaló a Peter. – Tú primero, Colagusano.

Pettigrew se subió al pedestal de la estatua con cierta dificultad y, pocos segundos después, se lanzó a través del hueco que Remus, todavía murmurando en voz baja _todo lo que podría salir mal_, había abierto para él.

- Un prefecto y un Premio Anual… Qué diría la profesora McGonagall.

- Sinceramente, no quiero averiguarlo. Y deja de protestar, Remus. Tú eres el siguiente.

Dirigiéndole una mirada glacial a su amigo, Lupin alcanzó el pasadizo, demostrando bastante más agilidad que Colagusano. Tras él entraron James y Sirius, que cerró inmediatamente el hueco y bajó hasta el camino sin mancharse de tierra. Para los demás, que se apresuraron a limpiarse lo mejor posible, les parecía un auténtico misterio cómo lo conseguía.

El camino era largo y monótono, pero Sirius lo amenizó contando unos cuantos chistes un poco subiditos de tono, producto de los entrenamientos junto a Arnold Green. Remus estaba ya al borde de un colapso nervioso cuando por fin alcanzaron la trampilla que daba paso a la trastienda de Honeydukes. Peter se transformó en rata y Lupin se lo metió en el bolsillo. Habían acordado que James fuera primero a echar un vistazo y, tras colocarse la capa por encima, salió del túnel.

Se oían voces en la parte delantera de la tienda, pero nada comparado con el barullo que se formaba cuando los alumnos de Hogwarts acudían al pueblo. Tras comprobar que no había nadie cerca, James abrió de nuevo la trampilla y ayudó a subir a sus amigos, cubriéndolos inmediatamente con la capa de invisibilidad. Caminando muy juntos (cada vez se hacía más patente que la capa les iba pequeña), desembocaron en la tienda de golosinas. Con mucho disimulo, se hicieron con una provisión considerable de ranas de chocolate, ratones de azúcar y Grageas Bertie Bott de todos los Sabores. James hizo un rápido cálculo mental y dejó un galeón y doce sickles sobre el mostrador. La primera vez que había hecho algo parecido, Peter se había mostrado muy sorprendido por su comportamiento, pero con un simple y tajante "somos Merodeadores, no ladrones", James dejó clara su postura al respecto.

Ya fuera de la tienda se presentó un nuevo dilema. Querían conseguir bebida para todos, pero no tenían muy claro a dónde acudir. Las Tres Escobas estaba descartado. Cualquiera podría reconocerlos y no convenía que nadie se preguntara qué hacían en Hogsmeade.

- Con la cerveza de mantequilla tenemos de sobra – lo intentó de nuevo Remus. – Así que volvamos a Hogwarts y vayamos a pedírsela a los elfos.

- Ni hablar. Prometí que conseguiríamos Whisky de Fuego y no voy a defraudarles.

- ¿A quién se lo has prometido, Sirius? – preguntó Remus con voz peligrosa.

- A los del equipo de quidditch.

- ¿Los has invitado a todos¡Dime que no le has dicho nada a Asher! – pidió James con cara de espanto.

- No fue mi culpa. No pude evitar que lo oyera.

- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó Peter, interesado.

- Porque estaba delante cuando se lo comente a David Thomas.

James se pasó las manos por el pelo, casi con desesperación.

- ¡Lily me va a matar! – gimió. – No la soporta, y tiene la absurda idea de que a mí me gusta que me persiga.

- No es absurda – dijo Pettigrew. – Te encanta que lo haga.

- Ya no – rebatió James. Señaló a Sirius con un dedo amenazante. – Más te vale _dejar caer _que fuiste tú quien la invitó, Canuto. Nada más que aparezca. O mejor, en cuanto veas a Lily.

- Vale, vale – se quedó con la mirada ausente un segundo y después sonrió. - ¡Ya lo tengo¡Cabeza de Puerco! El camarero no hará ninguna pregunta mientras le paguemos.

- Eso espero – musitó Remus.

- No es mala idea – reconoció James, olvidando repentinamente su anterior disgusto.

- Será mejor que vayamos Lunático y yo – decidió Sirius rápidamente. - Tú, con las gafas, llamas mucho la atención. Y sin ellas te estrellarías contra la barra.

- ¿Qué yo llamo…? – soltó James, perplejo. - ¿Y qué me dices de ti, _Señor Black_?

- Un Black nunca entraría ahí – replicó con soniquete. – Además, soy el más alto. Pensará que ya no soy estudiante.

- O que eres semigigante, no te fastidia.

Sirius alzó las cejas y respondió con indiferencia:

- Mi madre es una _harpía_, James, no una giganta.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Esto no puede salir bien – murmuró Remus. Se limpió las manos, que le habían empezado a sudar, a la túnica. – _De ninguna manera podría hacerlo_.

- Tranquilo, Lunático. Déjame hablar a mí y verás que no va a pasar nada. – Le dio una palmada en la espalda. – Y ponte recto, anda. Que pareces un niño asustado…

- Recuérdame que te mate después de esto. Si es que sobrevivimos a la profesora McGonagall.

Sirius compuso una sonrisa de suficiencia y abrió la puerta de la descuidada taberna. Inmediatamente los rodeó un intenso olor a cabra. Remus hizo todo lo posible por no poner cara de asco, pero Sirius ni se inmutó.

- Buenas tardes – saludó con educación, sentándose en un taburete.

Lupin se quedó de pie, tras él, pero tuvo que apoyar una mano en la barra cuando el camarero se dio la vuelta y los miró fijamente. Las piernas le temblaban de los nervios y dudaba que pudieran sostenerle por mucho tiempo.

- ¿Qué queréis? – preguntó abruptamente.

- Nueve botellas de Whisky de Fuego, por favor – pidió tan tranquilo, ignorando los escasos modales del hombre.

Remus abrió la boca, alucinado. Su mano, otra vez empapada en sudor, se deslizó sobre la barra y él tropezó con un taburete cercano, tirándolo al suelo con estrépito. Avergonzado y tembloroso, consiguió colocarlo de nuevo y se sentó sobre él, para evitar volver a hacer alguna tontería. Levantó la vista y se encontró con los azules ojos del camarero, que lo miraban con suma irritación. Finalmente, se dignó a volverse de nuevo hacia Sirius.

- ¿Decías?

- Nueve botellas. De Whisky – repitió.

- Para llevar – aclaró innecesariamente Remus, tratando de sonreír.

Sirius se giró lentamente hacia él, con mirada homicida. También le pegó una patada de advertencia. Remus amplió un poco más su sonrisa nerviosa, a modo de disculpa. El camarero miró a ambos como si fueran bludgers parlantes.

- ¿Y cómo vais a pagarme? – preguntó de nuevo, con rudeza.

- En metálico. – Sirius sacó un monedero y volcó su contenido sobre la barra. - ¿Cuánto sería?

- Son catorce sickles la botella. Si queréis nueve, eso harían… Siete galeones y siete sickles – respondió, haciendo los cálculos con sorprendente rapidez para la dificultad de la operación. - ¿Los tenéis?

Sirius escogió velozmente las monedas y se las mostró. Eso pareció complacer al hombre, que se dio la vuelta de inmediato para buscar el Whisky. Posó nueve botellas polvorientas sobre la barra y Sirius le entregó el dinero. Se las arregló para hacer un hechizo de ampliación a los bolsillos de su túnica y metió en cada uno un par de botellas. Le pasó tres a Lupin y las otras dos se las puso debajo del brazo. Con la misma tranquilidad con la que había entrado, se dirigió a la salida y Remus lo siguió apresuradamente, sin poder creerse aún que no hubiese ocurrido nada malo.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Evans, juro que fui yo quien invitó a Asher. Fue un error sólo mío – Sirius puso cara de inocencia. – No castigues a James¿vale?

Lily lo miró dubitativamente, pero no hizo ningún comentario.

- Aunque… - con la vista fija en su cuello añadió: - No creo que ésa vaya a ser tu intención. Con razón estaba tan contento.

La pelirroja se llevó las manos al cuello y se volvió a poner tan roja como con sus amigas.

- ¡Si le he echado maquillaje! – protestó avergonzada.

- Lo siento, Evans, pero nada puede escapar a mi radar – le guiñó un ojo amistosamente y fue a reprender a Arnold Green por poner los pies sobre su cama.

Alexa adelantó a su amiga y se adueñó del primer baúl que encontró, para disponer sobre él el tablero de ajedrez. Así mismo, también colocó en el suelo un par de cojines que habían subido de la sala común.

- Y bien¿alguien se atreve?

- ¿Un chupito de Whisky, Alexa? – le ofreció James como buen anfitrión.

- ¿Vas a dejarme beber, _capitán_? – preguntó sorprendida.

- Lo pillé antes echando mano de las existencias – explicó Sirius, apareciendo de improviso detrás de James. – Así que no tiene derecho a quejarse.

- ¡Tenía que catar la mercancía! – se defendió el chico. – No les puedo servir cualquier cosa a l_os invitados_. Y por cierto, es bastante perrero.

- ¿Qué esperabas por catorce sickles¿Hidromiel de reserva?

- Por favor, no seáis tan efusivos tratando de convencerme – ironizó la joven. Tomó un vaso y se lo plantó a James delante de las narices. – Echa ahí. No quiero saber qué lleva ni cuánto ha costado.

- ¿McLaggen te ha vuelto a hacer la puñeta? – preguntó Sirius alzando una ceja.

- McLaggen es un cretino. No se merece que hablemos de él.

- Lástima que vayan a terminar últimos – dijo James con fingido pesar. – Me habría gustado volver a marcarle veintidós tantos.

Frey pasó por su lado, hablando con Valerie sobre su truco para rizar el pelo y que no quedara encrespado. Alexa, viendo su oportunidad, llamó a la nórdica.

- ¿Una partidita? – preguntó con tono de súplica.

- Ni hablar. No voy a ser tu primera victoria. Cuando hayas ganado a tres o cuatro, entonces me lo pensaré.

- _Cobarde_… - siseó.

- ¿Puedo probar yo? – preguntó Rupert Peterson, sentándose en el cojín enfrente de su compañera de equipo.

- Si no tienes miedo a perder…

Rupert sólo sonrió enigmáticamente y movió la primera figura.

- Hola, Remus – saludó Hermione. – Tienes mala cara. ¿Pasa algo?

Hermione recordó haber mirado la luna la noche anterior (había tenido bastante tiempo para hacer cualquier cosa, a falta de sueño). Estaba en menguante, así que no podía ser eso. Lupin se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Una cerveza de mantequilla¿O prefieres algo de Whisky? – preguntó, pronunciando la última palabra como si estuviera ofreciendo pus de bubotubérculo para aliñar una ensalada.

- Cerveza mejor.

El Merodeador se hizo con un par de botellas y le extendió una a la chica. Hermione dio un sorbito y lo observó de nuevo con atención.

- Te falta Lysie¿no? – sugirió con suavidad.

- Sí, estaría bien que pudiese venir – sonrió sin ganas. – Espero que al menos no nos pille la profesora McGonagall. Tenemos más alcohol que en una destilería. En la habitación de un prefecto y el Premio Anual – bebió con ensimismamiento. – Se volvería loca…

Hermione sonrió. Comprendía la inquietud de Remus. Cuando ella era prefecta no habría permitido una cosa así, pero no era tan fácil controlar a los Merodeadores. Igual que no era nada sencillo obligar a los gemelos Weasley a obedecer las normas. "¿Qué será de ellos?", se preguntó repentinamente. "¿Volveré a verlos algún día?" Decidió, como siempre, enterrar esos pensamientos lejos de la superficie, para no amargarse más de lo que ya lo hacía.

- Tranquilo, Remus. Estoy segura de que no va a ocurrir nada. Cuando se trata de imponer orden no hay nadie mejor que James y Lily. Y están los dos aquí. Si es necesario, Lily lanzará un par de hechizos y unos cuantos gritos y todo el mundo se irá a dormir.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- ¿Tablas? – preguntó Rupert tras casi una hora de partida.

- Será lo mejor – acordó Alexa, dándole la mano sin poder creérselo. – Ha sido increíble. Tenemos que repetirlo en otra ocasión.

- Sí, pero otro día. La cabeza me da vueltas.

- Eso es por el Whisky – explicó James, sentado sobre la cama más cercana.

Rupert sonrió con timidez y se levantó del cojín trabajosamente. No pudo ir muy lejos, así que no le quedó más remedio que tumbarse en la cama, cerca de Sirius.

- Ay, estos jóvenes – se burló el Merodeador. – No tienen ningún aguante.

- ¡Venga, que no decaiga! – dijo Alexa con entusiasmo, recuperándose del juego anterior. - ¿Quién es el siguiente?

Hermione se levantó de la cama, donde estaba charlando con Remus y éste le deseó suerte con una palmadita en el brazo.

- Espero que sigas teniendo todos tus sentidos alerta, porque esta vez no te lo voy a poner tan fácil.

- Sí, sí, ya veremos… - respondió Alexa con falsa arrogancia. – _Blancas primero_ – y le guiñó un ojo, divertida.

- No sé si podré resistir otra partida – dijo James en un resoplido. – Va a haber que sacar más Whisky.

- Ya voy yo – se ofreció Sirius.

Se puso en pie de un salto y fue hasta el baño. Habían dejado las botellas en la bañera, con agua y un hechizo refrigerador para que se mantuvieran frías. La bebida era tan mala que era imposible tomarla caliente. Abrió la puerta mirando a David Thomas, que estaba haciendo juegos malabares con unas naranjas, bajo la atenta mirada de Lily, Frey y Edward Rivers, un compañero de sexto curso. Al entrar, chocó contra algo y tuvo que agarrarse al lavabo para no caer al suelo.

- ¡Peter! – dijo estupefacto.

Lucy Simmons dejó escapar una risita y salió corriendo, con el rostro enrojecido pero al parecer muy divertida con la situación. Colagusano se sonrojó ligeramente y rehuyó la mirada de su amigo.

- La próxima vez cierra la puerta, hombre. – Caminó hasta la bañera y sacó otro par de botellas de Whisky. – Es muy fácil, _Fermaportus_ – explicó con fingida seriedad, imitando el movimiento de varita que se requería con una de las botellas.

Lo dejó solo de nuevo y salió del baño. Sólo entonces se permitió reírse entre dientes, mientras hacía equilibrios con las botellas para poder cerrar la puerta. Pasó rellenando los vasos de sus compañeros e incluso se atrevió a intentar imitar a David con las naranjas que el chico le había prestado, con un resultado bastante pobre.

- No te sientas mal, Sirius – lo animó él, riéndose de forma contagiosa. – Se requiere mucha práctica.

- No te burles, _Thomas_ – lo regañó con sorna. – A ver si en el próximo partido me voy a volver igual de patoso y se me escapa una bludger…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- ¡Qué calor! – se quejó Hermione, quitándose el jersey.

Se lo lanzó a James para no perder más tiempo y trató de concentrarse de nuevo en la partida. Ordenó a un alfil que avanzara tres casillas y éste sólo suspiró resignado antes de que el caballo de Alexa lo dejara fuera de combate.

- ¡Oh, es imposible contigo!

- Es que si me los pones en bandeja…

Alexa se encogió de hombros, con una sonrisa satisfecha. Justo en ese momento volvió Sirius con el repuesto de bebidas, que había disminuido drásticamente por el camino. Echó un rápido vistazo al tablero y comprobó que Hermione ya había perdido casi la mitad de las figuras.

- Random, te está dando una paliza – la picó con malicia. – Deberías tomarte algo de Whisky, a ver si mejoras.

Hermione agradeció que la tratara como siempre. Durante todo el día había temido el encuentro con él, imaginando que Sirius iba a cambiar su comportamiento y todo el mundo notaría que había pasado algo raro. Bastante había tenido con la charla de sus amigas esa mañana.

- Creo que mejor me tomaré un descanso – dijo, siguiéndole el juego. – Tú ganas.

Se puso en pie y dejó que pasara el siguiente para enfrentarse a la temible Alexa Johnson. Sirius se acercó a ella con un vaso de chupito y lo llenó hasta el borde. Se lo posó en la mano antes de que Hermione pudiera declinar la oferta. Mirándolo recelosa, se lo bebió lo más rápido posible, tratando de ignorar el ardor que se extendió por su esófago. Sirius sonrió conforme y se inclinó hacia ella, para hablarle al oído. Hermione notó que un súbito calor recorría su cuerpo y puso en duda que fuera sólo por el Whisky de Fuego.

- ¿Qué tal estás? – susurró.

Hermione se volvió hacia él, y se encontró con sus ojos grises, que la miraban llenos de preocupación.

- Bien – murmuró, esquivando su mirada.

Giró la cabeza bruscamente y pilló a James observándolos con gran atención. Al verse cazado, el joven carraspeó y se levantó para ir en busca de Lily. Sirius notó la incomodidad de Hermione y le sirvió otro chupito.

- Ya está pagado, Random. No puede sobrar nada – se encogió de hombros y sonrió de medio lado. – Y una fiesta, es una fiesta.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Uf, aquí hace un calor insoportable. Con tanta gente reunida… - dijo James. – Y menos mal que abrí antes las ventanas, si no, a estas alturas estaríamos achicharrados.

- Creo que ya va siendo hora de que algunos se vayan a dormir – comentó Lily, señalándole con una botella de cerveza a Arnold Green, que traía una corbata enrollada en la cabeza, a pesar de que cuando llegó no llevaba ninguna.

- Señorita Premio Anual – dijo James, haciendo una reverencia. – Por favor, haga los honores.

Dicho y hecho. Lily se subió a un baúl y dio unas fuertes palmadas para captar la atención de los presentes.

- Todo el que no se haya examinado de los TIMOS, que se vaya a la cama ahora mismo. A su cama – añadió al ver que Green se lanzaba sobre la de Pettigrew. – No me obliguéis a sacaros yo de aquí.

Con bastante reticencia, no les quedó más remedio que claudicar y marcharse. No obstante, los demás tampoco permanecieron allí. Entre el calor que hacía y que temían hacer demasiado ruido para que los chicos durmieran, decidieron bajar a la sala común, y seguir en "plan tranquilo" con la reunión.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- ¿No es increíble que llevemos siete años juntos y sepamos tan poco unos de otros? – preguntó Valerie.

- En fin, tampoco es que hayamos tenido la mejor relación del mundo – comentó Frey, mirando sin el menor disimulo (y con bastante desagrado) a Sirius.

- ¡Venga, va! No me digáis que no sentís la más mínima curiosidad. Yo tengo unas cuantas preguntas que siempre quise hacer.

- Pregunta – la incitó Remus, encogiéndose de hombros.

- Total, no me diréis la verdad – suspiró con tono melodramático y se bebió otro chupito de Whisky.

- _Un Merodeador siempre dice la verdad_ – dijo Sirius con gravedad. – Como mucho distorsiona la realidad ligeramente.

- Peter no tan _ligeramente_ – rebatió James. – Pero ahora está ocupado.

Señaló a su amigo, que estaba en un rincón de la sala común, muy entretenido con Lucy y totalmente ajeno a la conversación. Después, rellenó el vaso de Val y le ofreció más Whisky a Hermione.

- No, gracias. Ya he tomado suficiente.

- ¡Si sólo has bebido cuatro!

- Lo dicho. _Suficiente_.

- ¿Entonces seréis completamente sinceros? – volvió a la carga Val.

- Sí, lo seremos. Pregunta ya de una vez.

- De acuerdo, la primera es para ti, Potter. ¿Cuándo te enamoraste de Lily?

James sonrió ampliamente y miró a Lily, que parecía tan interesada en conocer la respuesta como la propia Val.

- Es difícil señalar el momento exacto, porque fue algo más bien progresivo, pero yo diría que todo empezó en cuarto, en una salida a Hogsmeade. Recuerdo que habíais ido todas juntas a Honeydukes. Nosotros acabábamos de salir de Zonko y allí, en medio de la calle, os abordó un grupo de Ravenclaws, mayores que vosotras. Entre ellos estaba aquel irlandés tan alto¿cómo se llamaba?

- O'Brian – respondió Alexa sin dudarlo.

- Ése. Le dio un buen repaso a Lily y le soltó que se estaba poniendo muy buena. Y algo más que no pude oír.

- ¡Ugh! – soltó Lily con asco. - ¡Ya no me acordaba! Era bastante burro.

- Sí, de eso no hay duda, pero cuando lo dijo, bueno, no sé muy bien cómo explicarlo, pero yo _también_ te miré, y… en fin, me di cuenta de que era verdad.

- Qué romántico – replicó la pelirroja con ironía.

- Aún no he acabado – la cortó James. – Y entonces tú le gritaste que como no dejara de mirarte de esa forma, le arrancarías los ojos y se los darías de cena al Calamar Gigante. – Levantó los brazos con efusividad. – Ahí, fue cuando me conquistaste de verdad.

- James, lo tuyo no es normal – dijo Remus tras unos segundos de estupefacción. – Deberías pedir ayuda.

- ¡Qué queréis! Me gustan las chicas con carácter.

La mayoría lo miraba como si estuviera loco, pero Lily se lo estaba comiendo con los ojos. Le dio un tierno beso y James quedó más que contento con el efecto de su confesión.

- Genial, ahora ya sé el comienzo de vuestra historia. La de Remus la conoce todo el mundo – Lupin se sonrojó – Pero¿y tú, Black¿Nunca ha habido ninguna chica especial?

Miró a Hermione de reojo y a ésta le entraron ganas de matarla. Por suerte, Sirius no pareció notarlo.

- Nunca me he enamorado – declaró, y tragó saliva trabajosamente. – Al menos no como James… - apartó la vista de su amigo y miró también brevemente a Hermione. – No soy de los que entregan su corazón a la primera de cambio. O se vuelven unos calzonazos.

Remus dejó escapar algo parecido a un gruñido. James le pegó un golpe en el hombro, pero no se atrevió a negarlo, por temor a que Lily se enfadase con él.

- Me gusta este juego – manifestó Alexa – Pero lo que _yo quiero saber_ es si vuestra fama es bien merecida, ya me entendéis.

- No voy a contestar a eso – dijo Sirius con firmeza, pues sí que había entendido perfectamente por dónde iban los tiros. - ¿Por qué sólo tenemos que sincerarnos nosotros?

- Está bien, yo estoy dispuesta a responder también con total sinceridad – lo apaciguó Alexa. – Si te comprometes a contestar, yo misma empezaré.

- Muy bien, aceptamos – respondió antes de que los otros pudieran intervenir. – Pero tenéis que hacerlo todas. Y yo seré el último de los chicos.

- ¿Por qué el último? – protestó James.

- Lo bueno siempre para el final, amigo.

Alexa empezó a hablar antes de que James se decidiera a hacer algo más que fulminar a Sirius con la mirada.

- Lo cierto es que aún no he estado con nadie. Lo sé, increíble, pero es así.

- ¡No puede ser!

- ¿Qué insinúas exactamente, Black? – preguntó con un brillo peligroso en sus oscuros ojos.

- ¡Nos has engañado¡Eso es trampa!

- No, no lo es. He dicho la verdad, como me habíais pedido. Si quieres, me lo invento. Una tarde de otoño, McLaggen y yo…

- ¡Para, para! – la interrumpió Lily. – Me da más miedo tu imaginación que cualquier cosa que pudiera ocurrir en realidad.

- Vale, entonces¿quién empieza¿Remus?

El joven licántropo negó con la cabeza y se sonrojó un poco.

- Vamos, Remus… - dijo Sirius con voz socarrona. – Cuéntales lo de la playa.

Lupin fulminó a su amigo con la mirada.

- Gracias, Sirius – replicó entre dientes, haciendo que todos estallaran en risas.

- ¿En una playa¿En serio? – preguntó Val interesada.

- No es tan romántico como parece – aseguró Remus, procurando no mirar a nadie. – La arena se mete por todas partes.

Sirius soltó una estruendosa carcajada, que fue coreada enseguida por las chicas, aunque más tímidamente. James puso cara de dolor y se removió incómodo.

- Ahora tú, James. Cuéntanos algo. Sólo la primera vez, no hace falta que te explayes

- No pienso hacerlo si la causante está presente – dijo altivamente. Lily lo miró de reojo y sonrió.

- ¡Anda ya¿Lily fue la primera? – preguntó Frey incrédula. - ¡Pero si tenías una legión de admiradoras!

- Bueno, ya sé que más de una quería descubrir los secretos de este cuerpo – soltó, dándose aires.

Lily le arreó una colleja perfectamente ejecutada. Se veía que tenía práctica.

- Vale, es un poco difícil ponerse en plan si uno lleva tres años persiguiendo a cierta pelirroja gruñona y marisabidilla¿contentos?

- No lo estás arreglando, Potter – replicó la aludida fingiendo estar enfadada, pero se podía adivinar en ella una sonrisa cómplice. James no dijo nada más, simplemente le dio un fugaz beso en los labios.

- ¿Black?

Sirius negó con la cabeza y les hizo un gesto para que comenzaran a hablar ellas antes de empezar a confesar él.

- Mi caso es igual que el de Alexa, lo siento. Te toca, Frey – indicó Valerie con picardía.

- No hay mucho que contar – suspiró. – Fue este verano, con un amigo de mi primo Søren. Y en fin, resultó un poco… decepcionante.

- ¿Decepcionante?

- Sí, así es. Y como comprenderéis, no es algo de lo que me entusiasme hablar.

- Sirius, no puedes seguir postergándolo más tiempo – replicó Alexa. – Empieza ya a hablar.

El Merodeador se acarició el mentón, pensativo.

- A ver, a ver, la primera vez…

- ¡Fantasma! – dijo Lily, lanzándole un cojín a la cabeza.

- ¡Está bien! Fue en Hogwarts. Y eso es todo lo que voy a decir.

Como era de suponer, las chicas se lanzaron hacia él, interesadísimas. James y Remus hicieron un gesto de "¡mujeres!", que nadie tomó en serio porque sabían que ellos ya estaban al corriente.

- ¿Con quién?

- ¡Sí, eso¡Tienes que decírnoslo!

- ¡Por supuesto que no! – se indignó Sirius, irguiéndose en su asiento. – Soy un caballero¡no hablo de esas cosas!

- Con vosotras – aclaró James con malicia.

- Si es una alumna, tenemos que conocerla – reflexionó Frey.

- ¿Si es una alumna¿Por qué no iba a…? – intentó preguntar Valerie. Se le iluminó el rostro y soltó: - ¡No sería una profesora!

- Fue con la Señora Morris – gruñó el chico, mosqueado. – Ya sabéis, me encantan los gatos…

A pesar de su curiosidad, tuvieron que darse por vencidas, porque estaba claro que Sirius no diría ni una sola palabra más al respecto. El chico se volvió hacia Hermione con una de sus sonrisas deslumbrantes.

- Sólo quedas tú. Ya sabes lo que toca.

- Sinceramente, Black – replicó Hermione, poniéndose a la defensiva. – No creo que mi vida sentimental sea de tu incumbencia.

- La sentimental, no, _Random_ – respondió él con sorna. – La sexual, sí. Se ha hecho una pregunta y tienes que contestar.

- Sólo alguien tan degenerado como tú separaría esos dos conceptos.

- Tienes una pésima opinión de mí, Random – dijo apoyando los codos en sus rodillas, para acercarse un poco más al lugar donde estaba sentada Hermione.

- ¿Todavía lo pones en duda?

- Eres virgen – afirmó tranquilamente, después de observarla unos instantes.

Hermione se puso como un tomate.

- ¡Y a ti qué te importa! – soltó indignada.

Un brillo iluminó los ojos de Sirius. Su sonrisa se ensanchó, pero prefirió no contestar.

- Tranquila, Hermione – dijo Val con voz suave. – No hay nada malo en eso. Simplemente estás esperando a la persona correcta.

- ¡No estoy esperando nada! – rebatió Hermione, poniéndose en pie con ímpetu. – No creo que tenga que explicar nada sobre _mi vida sentimental o sexual_, mucho menos delante de… - fulminó a Sirius con la mirada, pero se abstuvo de continuar la frase.

Les dio la espalda, ofendida, y empezó a subir las escaleras de la zona de los chicos.

- ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó James sorprendido.

- A recoger mis cosas – masculló con enfado.

Durante aproximadamente un minuto, todos se quedaron en silencio, mirándose unos a otros con gesto culpable. Después, Sirius se levantó y se dirigió a las escaleras despreocupadamente, con las manos en los bolsillos.

- Canuto¿crees que es lo más…? – trató de preguntar Remus.

- Ha sido mi culpa¿no? – lo atajó Sirius antes de desaparecer rumbo a la habitación.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La puerta se abrió con un ligero chirrido y Hermione dirigió una mirada homicida a quien osaba interrumpir su búsqueda. Al ver que era Sirius, frunció aún más el ceño.

- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? – le espetó sin contemplaciones.

Sirius se permitió suspirar con cansancio, antes de cerrar la puerta tras él. Presentía que le iba a tocar una buena sesión de gritos y no le parecía justo despertar a media Torre por ello.

- Siento haber preguntado. No pensé que te molestaría tanto – murmuró mirando con gran interés un póster de la Selección Inglesa de Quidditch.

Hermione se apoyó en la cama bajo la cual había estado buscando sus cosas para incorporarse. Se sentía rabiosa y no estaba segura de por qué. Lo que tenía clarísimo era _a_ _quién_ se debía.

- Como si te importara – dijo con frialdad.

- Estoy aquí¿no? – replicó Sirius por toda respuesta, atreviéndose a mirarla a la cara por primera vez desde que había entrado. No aguantó mucho.

- Oh¿has descubierto que tienes conciencia? – preguntó ella con crueldad. – Mira lo que me interesa.

Se dio la vuelta y revisó la cama de Lupin. No había ni rastro de su jersey ni de su varita.

- No sé qué te pasa conmigo – acertó a decir Sirius. - ¿Cuál es el problema? No sé lo que hago mal para que siempre termine estropeándolo todo.

- Tú, Black, tú eres el problema.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – volvió a preguntar, acercándose a ella.

Hermione lo ignoró y sacó la almohada de Remus de debajo de las mantas. Harto de su indiferencia, Sirius la agarró por los hombros y le quitó la almohada.

- ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?

- ¡Buscar mi varita! – chilló Hermione, completamente histérica, como si su mero contacto quemara tanto como el agua hirviendo.

Sirius sacó su propia varita, pero siguió sujetándola para que no se apartase de él. Igual que había hecho Frey un día que parecía ya muy lejano, susurró:

- ¡_Accio_ varita de Hermione!

Se la entregó despacio, sin despegar, ahora que por fin se había decidido, sus ojos de los de ella.

- ¿Qué es lo que hago mal? – repitió en un murmullo.

- Tú nunca haces nada mal – dijo Hermione, aún irritada. – Son los demás los que siempre se equivocan. Afortunadamente, he rectificado a tiempo. Ya sé qué es lo único que puedes darme – tomó aire con fuerza. - Y probablemente no esté buscando nada más.

- No te entiendo – murmuró Sirius, inmerso aún en su firme mirada.

- ¿De verdad necesitas que te lo explique, _Black_?

* * *

_¿Y vosotros/as¿Necesitais que os lo explique? ;) _

_Antes de despedirme hasta el próximo capítulo, voy a hacer una pequeña aclaración. Me he tenido que poner en plan "azafata del Un, Dos, Tres" para poder calcular el precio del Whisky. Diecisiete sickles equivalen a un galeón, así que por eso sale esa cifra tan curiosa. Qué complicados son los magos¿no? Supongo que será por el valor del oro y la plata y todo eso, pero es bastante lioso igualmente. _

_Ahora sí¡un beso enorme y hasta pronto!_


	17. El día después

_¡Hola! Os dejo un nuevo capítulo. Ya lo tenía casi hecho, por eso he podido subirlo esta semana. El siguiente tardará un poco más, porque estoy ocupadísima. Tanto, que me voy a limitar a agradecer a quienes me han dejado un review en el anterior de forma general. Muchísimas gracias y siento no haber respondido a todos, pero el deber me llama _:(

* * *

**EL DÍA DESPUÉS**

Un rayo de sol se coló entre las cortinas de la cama adoselada, incidiendo directamente sobre los ojos de Hermione. Los abrió lentamente, remolona, y se desperezó como un gato. Al estirar su brazo hacia atrás, chocó contra algo duro. Se dio la vuelta rápidamente, dispuesta a comprobar qué había allí.

Ahogó un grito. Era una cabeza. La cabeza de un chico, concretamente. Y desde esa cabecita la miraban los grises y sonrientes ojos de Sirius Black.

- ¿Qué haces en mi cama? – gritó, sin poder contenerse.

- Buenos días a ti también – replicó Sirius con humor. – Y para ser exactos, esta es _mi_ cama.

- ¿Cómo que es tu cama¿Cómo he llegado aquí? – preguntó con una voz ligeramente más aguda de lo normal. - ¡Deja de mirarme así! – chilló, al sentirse evaluada por aquella intensa mirada.

Una terrible sospecha cruzó por su mente. Bajó la vista. "Oh no, oh no".

- ¡Estoy desnuda!

Sirius pestañeó repetidamente. Puso cara de extrañeza, pero no borró su sonrisa.

- Lo sé.

Se aproximó un poco más a ella y extendió su brazo hacia su mejilla. Hermione se echó hacia atrás y lo miró horrorizada.

- ¡No me toques!

- No decías eso ayer… - susurró sin hacerle caso.

- ¡Hablo en serio¿Qué me has hecho? – preguntó rozando ya la histeria.

- Como si no lo supieras… - amplió un poco más su sonrisa y sus ojos brillaron. – Aunque quizá quieras otra sesión como demostración…

- ¿Es cierto eso?

- ¡Claro! Estoy un poco cansado, pero se puede intentar.

Hermione tiró de las mantas y se cubrió hasta el cuello. Su rostro se contorsionó en una mueca.

- No me refiero a _eso_. ¿Qué ha pasado¿Qué me has hecho?

Sirius se apartó de ella, ahora confuso de verdad.

- ¿Por qué no dejas de repetir lo mismo¿A qué viene esto?

- ¡A que no me acuerdo de nada, a eso viene!

- ¿Cómo que no te acuerdas? – preguntó, poniéndose en alerta.

- No, lo último que recuerdo es que estábamos bebiendo en la fiesta y luego… ya no sé más.

- No puedes hablar en serio – negó con temor.

- ¿Qué me has hecho, Black? – repitió, ahora en un tono muy amenazante. Los ojos se abrieron como platos al notar la expresión culpable en el rostro de Sirius. - ¡Has abusado de mí¡Sólo porque estaba borracha!

- ¡Por supuesto que no¡Jamás haría tal cosa! Yo sólo hice lo que me pediste.

Hermione se puso en pie, arrastrando consigo las mantas. A Sirius sólo le dejó una sábana que a duras penas cubría su desnudez. Localizó su varita en el suelo, en medio de un lío de ropa. La agarró con firmeza y haciendo una floritura, consiguió vestirse sin que se viera ni un centímetro de su piel. Soltó las mantas con rabia y se encaró de nuevo con el chico.

- ¿Cómo te atreves…¿Cómo pudiste¡Eres un pervertido!

Sirius se levantó, ofendido, olvidando que no estaba presentable. Hermione se llevó las manos a la cara y se dio rápidamente la vuelta. Sólo entonces se percató de su estado. Tomó la sábana y se la enroscó de cualquier manera.

- Te repito que yo sólo hice lo que TÚ me pediste.

- ¿Lo que yo te pedí¿Lo que te pedí¡Eres un mentiroso¡Seguro que no estaba ni en condiciones de hablar!

- ¡Estabas perfectamente! Habías bebido, sí, pero ya se te había pasado el efecto del alcohol. Simplemente estabas un poco… desinhibida.

- ¡Claro, y tú bien que te aprovechaste de la situación!

- ¿Aprovecharme? Más bien fue al revés. No me diste ninguna opción de resistirme – contraatacó Sirius, gritando ya tanto como ella.

- ¡Eres un mentiroso y un desgraciado!

- ¡No te atrevas a insinuar que miento, Hermione! Fuiste tú la que me buscaste y si hubiese tenido la menor sospecha de que no estabas en condiciones¡habría hasta saltado por la ventana, antes de hacer nada!

- ¡Mientes! No se te ocurra contar esto a nadie, porque te mato – advirtió, señalándolo con un dedo tembloroso – ¡Debería hacerlo de todas formas!

- Ya estás dando órdenes otra vez. Igual que ayer – bufó Sirius.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Sí¿Por qué crees que accedí a acostarme contigo? Me dijiste que iba a pasar de todas formas, lo pusiera fácil o difícil – Hermione se puso roja de indignación, lo que le divirtió mucho, así que soltó con descaro: - Y yo pensé, "¿para qué resistirme? No quiero que la acusen de violación…"

Hermione sentía su sangre bullir, necesitaba salir de allí urgentemente. No quería escuchar nada más. Abrió la puerta con violencia, dándose la vuelta antes siquiera de posar la vista en el exterior.

- ¡Eres lo peor, Black! – dijo con desprecio. Le gustaba decir siempre la última palabra en las discusiones.

- Tampoco decías eso ayer – replicó Sirius. A él no le dejaba con la palabra en la boca nadie, y menos esa falsa manipuladora.

- ¡Aghggg! – gruñó al borde de la desesperación. Pensó en algo grosero que gritarle, pero sólo se le ocurrió: - ¡Chúpame un pie!

- ¡Ya estamos otra vez¡Eres una mandona!

Hermione apretó los puños con tanta fuerza como si tuviera el cuello de Sirius entre ellos, pero no dijo nada más. Salió al pasillo y para su desgracia comprobó que más de la mitad de los Gryffindor estaban allí, escuchando la sonora pelea. Incluidos el resto de los Merodeadores y sus amigas, que la miraban con ojos desorbitados.

Para rematar, Sirius salió tras ella, con su peculiar atuendo, y le lanzó los zapatos que la chica había olvidado dentro. Se quedó paralizado al ver la cantidad de gente que había fuera y sólo acertó a cubrirse un poco más con la sábana, provocando algunos silbidos de protesta y decenas de suspiros de admiración.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione se negó a decir una sola palabra al respecto. Se encerró en la habitación, se echó en su cama y cerró las cortinas en una clara muestra de que no quería que nadie la molestara. Pasó sin ir a desayunar, pero a la hora de la comida ya tenía un hambre atroz, así que no tuvo más remedio que salir de su reclusión en busca de algo que comer. Ya era bastante tarde y tenía la esperanza de que los Merodeadores se hubiesen marchado del Comedor. Casi todos los fines de semana James organizaba entrenamiento de quidditch, y el día anterior, con los preparativos de la fiesta – esa fiesta en la que ella prefería no pensar – habían estado ocupados, por lo que tenía la esperanza de que a James lo volviera a poseer el espíritu del Capitán de Hierro y se llevara a todo el equipo al campo.

Se equivocó. James podía ser rígido hasta la extenuación, pero ni siquiera él era tan cruel como para obligar a un grupo de jóvenes resacosos a hacer un entrenamiento de los suyos. Además él había continuado bebiendo y terminó dormido (como prácticamente todos los que quedaban cuando Hermione se fue) en la sala común y llevaba todo el día quejándose de un dolor de espalda, provocado por la postura que Lily había denominado "en saco de patatas". Pero eso Hermione no lo sabía.

De modo que lo primero que vio cuando entró en el Gran Comedor fue a los cuatro Merodeadores. Por la cara de espanto que puso Sirius, dedujo que a él se le había ocurrido la misma idea para esquivarla. Maldijo entre dientes su suerte y fue a sentarse en el lugar más alejado de ellos. Tentada estuvo de hacerle una visita a la mesa de Hufflepuff pero, teniendo en cuenta que a esas alturas ya sabría casi todo Hogwarts lo ocurrido, no creyó que fueran a recibirla demasiado bien.

No le fue difícil ignorar a Sirius, al menos durante la comida. La discusión matutina aún estaba muy presente en su cabeza y no tenía ni ganas de enfrentar esos ojos brillantes ni dar más que hablar a los ya de por sí ávidos de cotilleos que poblaban el Gran Comedor. Por eso no se dio cuenta de que comer a toda prisa no había sido una buena idea y tuvo la mala suerte de ponerse en pie y huir del lugar justo cuando los chicos habían terminado. Ellos, de paso más largo y rápido, no tardaron en alcanzarla de camino a la Torre.

- Hola, Hermione – saludó James con mucha cautela, cuando llegaron a su altura.

- Hola – respondió ella, hosca, y lo miró desfiante, como retándole a que hiciera algún comentario en relación a ella y Sirius.

James, sin embargo, no dijo nada. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y despeinó inconscientemente su desordenado cabello, como hacía siempre que estaba nervioso o incómodo. El silencio era tan desagradable que todos los presentes estaban buscando desesperadamente algo con lo que interrumpirlo. Y no se les ocurría nada apropiado.

- Yo… - dijo finalmente James, esbozando una tímida sonrisa de disculpa. – Voy a adelantarme hacia la Torre porque… he quedado con… ¡con Lily! Sí, eso, con Lily. Y seguro que está impaciente ya.

Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada. ¿Cómo podía hacerle eso? Como a alguien más se le ocurriera hacer lo que creía que pretendían…

- Y yo voy a ver a Lysie – anunció rápidamente Remus, dando un par de pasos hacia atrás, intimidado por las miradas asesinas que le venían a dos bandas.

Colagusano se quedó plantado en el sitio. Miró a James, en busca de ayuda, pero éste ya se había esfumado.

- Y yo… - dijo, cohibido. – Yo… me voy.

Antes de que le pudieran decir algo, echó a correr hacia la sala común de Gryffindor. Sirius se quedó viendo su huída con cara de profundo disgusto. Tratando de sobreponerse, se giró hacia Hermione, sin saber qué decir. Ella, en cambio, decidió salirse por la tangente y comenzó a andar, pretendiendo ignorar que se había quedado sola con él.

- Oye… - comenzó él, con voz asombrosamente suave y seria para lo que la tenía acostumbrada. – No creo que lo que pasó esta mañana fuera lo más apropiado.

"¿Y lo de anoche, sí?", pensó Hermione con sarcasmo, pero se abstuvo de comentarlo en voz alta, porque eso echaría a perder su imagen de hielo y profunda indiferencia que deseaba mostrar.

- Creo que los dos nos pasamos y que dijimos cosas que en realidad no pensábamos… - le echó un vistazo de reojo, pero ella no mostró ninguna reacción al respecto. – Sobre todo tú – añadió.

- ¿Yo? – preguntó Hermione, incrédula, olvidando momentáneamente que no _quería_ responderle.

- Pero estoy dispuesto a olvidarlo – aclaró Sirius de inmediato, apaciguador.

Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Hermione se sintió tan indignada que todo rastro de frialdad, indiferencia o lo que fuera que se hubiese propuesto se borró al instante.

- ¿Qué tú vas a qué? – le espetó. - ¡Tienes suerte de que yo no me acuerde de nada más, maldito degenerado! Y tienes suerte de que, en mi infinita paciencia, aún no te haya estrellado la cara.

Sirius alzó una ceja. ¿Paciencia, ella? No obstante, no se dejó llevar. Resopló para tranquilizarse.

- Está bien, puedo aceptar mi parte de culpa, pero tú tendrás que admitir que fuiste tú quien me buscó. – Hermione se puso roja de ira. – Quizá fue mi error – añadió, a la vista del nuevo chaparrón que se avecinaba – creer que estabas en perfectas condiciones, pero en mi defensa debo decir que no aparentabas estar afectada por el alcohol. O por cualquier otra cosa, de hecho.

- ¡Pues lo estaba! – replicó Hermione, que parecía un tomate a punto de estallar. - ¡Y tú debiste darte cuenta! Aunque dudo mucho que incluso borracha como una cuba _yo_ me insinuase _a ti_.

- Soy un experto en insinuaciones – dijo Sirius con seriedad, aunque cierto tono de arrogancia se deslizó en su voz. – He hecho y me han dicho muchas indirectas, pero te aseguro que _lo tuyo_ no lo fueron. Y te aseguro que no había posibilidad de malinterpretar nada.

- Gilipollas integral – masculló Hermione con rencor, aunque con toda claridad.

- Contraseña incorrecta – intervino la Señora Gorda antes de que Sirius replicase. – Vuelve a intentarlo.

- No estaba hablando contigo – le espetó Hermione con tono desabrido. – Pus de bubotubérculo.

La guardiana de Gryffindor, que sorprendentemente parecía de buen humor, le guiñó un ojo antes de retirarse para dejarles pasar y murmuró:

- Ese también habría sido un buen insulto.

Sirius le cedió el paso, pero Hermione estaba demasiado ocupada farfullando en voz baja como para darse cuenta de su amable detalle. Entró sin miramientos.

- ¿Sabes qué? – soltó de repente. – Que no me lo creo. Y me alegro de no acordarme de nada.

- No sabes lo que estás diciendo – rebatió Sirius, sin ocultar lo ofendido que se sentía. – Deberías estar llorando por no poder acordarte de algo así. Porque, sin duda alguna, fue una de las mejores experiencias de tu vida.

Hermione dejó escapar un grito ahogado al oír eso. Aunque parecía imposible, se puso aún más colorada, hasta el punto de que llamaba más la atención que un faro en plena noche.

- Yo cumplí – siguió Sirius, alcanzando límites de desfachatez nunca antes vistos. – Tú me lo pediste y yo correspondí de sobra, así que no merezco que me trates así.

- Eres tan… egocéntrico, tan despreciable – soltó Hermione, alucinada. – No puedo creerlo.

Sirius comprendió que se había pasado, pero no resistía seguir escuchando esos comentarios tan hirientes. Tomó aire lenta y pausadamente, serenándose.

- Repito. Olvidémoslo todo. Empecemos de nuevo, como si no hubiera ocurrido nada.

- Para mí no habría sido muy difícil – dijo Hermione con su tono de irritante sabihonda. – _Eso_ lo tengo más que olvidado, pero no pienso pasar por alto _esto_. Eres un completo idiota.

- ¡Porque me cabreas! – se defendió. – No dejas de provocarme¿cómo quieres que me lo tome? Ya te he dicho que estoy dispuesto a comenzar de cero.

- Y yo ya te he dicho que está ol-vi-da-do. Y así está muy bien.

- Si salieras conmigo no necesitarías recordarlo – soltó despreocupadamente. – Ya me encargaría yo de que la siguiente vez no se te borrase ni con un _Obliviate_.

Mientras Hermione soltaba otro grito indignado, se oyó una especie de tos masculina que sonaba parecida a "creído". Sirius apartó la vista de la chica y comprobó que, de nuevo, medio Gryffindor asistía atentamente a su discusión.

- ¿Vosotros no tenéis nada mejor que hacer? – preguntó entre dientes, con un tono amenazador que no se le escapó a nadie.

- Ellos no sé – dijo Hermione, reponiéndose de la impresión. – Pero yo sí. Adiós Black – se despidió, subiendo las escaleras. – Que te den.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione trató de estudiar, de hacer deberes, incluso de dormir, pero no fue capaz de nada de eso. Cada vez que su concentración disminuía mínimamente, su cerebro volvía a recordar las palabras pronunciadas por Sirius. "Empecemos de cero" "Si salieras conmigo no necesitarías recordarlo". Había soltado la bomba como quien no quiere la cosa, pero¿de verdad le estaba proponiendo algo así?

Al llegar a ese punto, irremediablemente cerraba los ojos y movía la cabeza, con la esperanza de alejar esas ideas. Un error. Al cerrar los ojos, unos recuerdos bien distintos la abordaban. Veía a Black dolorosamente cerca, sentía la presión de su mano en uno de sus hombros. Y otra vez esa mirada tan intensa y penetrante…

Se enfadaba consigo misma, golpeaba la almohada con frustración y trataba de concentrarse de nuevo en uno de sus libros, el que fuera. Hasta que otra vez volvía a escuchar la voz del Merodeador, hasta que otra vez sus dudas la alcanzaban y ella cerraba los ojos tratando de acallarlas. Y cada vez, sus recuerdos se hacían más intensos y… más culpables. El suave roce de sus labios, sus manos explorándola despacio, su rostro preocupado al realizar esa pregunta, que tantas veces repitió: "¿estás segura?"

- ¡Basta ya! – gritó y lanzó el libro contra la pared.

- Uh… ¿Hermione?

Se mordió el labio al oír la voz de Frey, que acababa de entrar en la habitación.

- No me sale un problema de Aritmancia – se excusó rápidamente.

- Claro – asintió Frey sin creérselo. - ¿Vas a ir a cenar?

- No – respondió con un gruñido. "Ni hablar". No quería volver a verlo. Y menos, tan pronto.

- Te entiendo – suspiró su amiga y se sentó en la cama, cerca de ella. – Yo tampoco querría estar cerca de él en un momento como este.

Hermione no dijo nada. Estaba de más darle la razón, aunque ella no supiera _por qué_ no quería verle exactamente. Tenía miedo de que, tarde o temprano, él se diera cuenta.

- Desde luego… – continuó Frey, indignada. - ¡No puedo creer que te haya hecho eso! Nunca me imaginé que pudiera llegar a tanto…

Hermione sintió que la cara le ardía y supuso acertadamente que se había puesto como un tomate.

- Aunque… - trató de animarla la hermosa rubia. – Con él nunca se sabe, igual no pasó nada y sólo quería que pensaras que sí.

Enterró la cara entre las manos, notando que su temperatura aumentaba aún más. No podía confesárselo a Frey, precisamente a ella no. Negó débilmente con la cabeza, agitándola de una forma extrañamente caótica. Intuyó que la nórdica no se había dado por aludida, así que susurró:

- Sí que pasó.

- ¿Cómo estás tan segura? – preguntó extrañada. – Si has dicho que no te acuerdas de nada…

Hermione soltó un gemido.

- Sí que me acuerdo.

Frey no podía estar más sorprendida. Abrió los ojos como platos, aún muy confusa.

- Pero entonces¿por qué dices que no?

La chica se hundió aún más en la cama. Estaba muerta de vergüenza. ¿Por qué entre todas las mujeres del mundo se lo tenía que contar precisamente a ella? Le respondió con un débil balbuceo, casi deseosa de que no la entendiera.

- Porque pasó exactamente como cuenta él.

- ¡Oh! – fue el único sonido que pudo emitir. Eso sí que no se lo esperaba.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Un minuto después de que Hermione despareciera escaleras arriba, Sirius reaccionó y la imitó, yéndose él a su propia habitación. Estaba enfadadísimo, pero sobre todo avergonzado porque esa dichosa chica tuviera la facultad de dejarlo en evidencia siempre. ¡A él!

Remus llegó poco después a la Torre de Gryffindor, porque no había encontrado a Lysandra y no tenía ni idea de dónde podía estar la Ravenclaw. James, que junto a Lily había presenciado la nueva discusión, lo puso al corriente enseguida y Lupin decidió que su amigo necesitaba su ración de consejos y comprensión, así que de modo altruista – Sirius era verdaderamente _peligroso_ cuando estaba alterado – fue al cuarto que compartían, dispuesto a aguantar él las estocadas en favor de un bien mayor.

No le resultó fácil instarle a hablar. Sirius estaba taciturno y obcecado en que Hermione quería hacerle la vida imposible. No atendía a razones y tampoco estaba dispuesto a contarle más detalles de la conversación con ella, antes de lo que había sido "de dominio público".

- Pero¿por qué insistes tanto? – preguntó después de un rato, cuando habían tocado por fin el tema de quién le tiró los tejos a quién.

- Porque es la verdad. No quiero que la gente me vea como un aprovechado o peor… como un violador. ¡No estoy tan desesperado!

Remus alzó la ceja ante tal confesión, y entonces Sirius se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. Apretó la mandíbula, irritado, pero no lo retiró.

- Nadie piensa que seas un violador.

- Por la forma en que lo dice, _ella_ parece que sí.

- No lo creo.

- ¿Cómo ha podido olvidarlo¡A veces pienso que se lo ha inventado!

- Puede que sí – admitió Remus, dejando a su amigo boquiabierto. – Creo que le da un poco de vergüenza y que por eso actúa así.

- ¿Y por qué iba a avergonzarse? – protestó Sirius, enfadado. - ¡Fue estupendo!

Cerró el puño con violencia, clavándose las uñas en la palma de la mano. Segunda frase que no debería haber dicho. En el rostro de Lupin apareció una sonrisa fugaz, pero enseguida se repuso.

- Mira, no pierdas más el tiempo discutiendo por eso.

- ¿Quieres que le dé la razón? – preguntó Sirius, tan asombrado por el consejo que hasta se olvidó de su metedura de pata anterior.

- Ni uno ni otro. Simplemente olvídalo. Que ella siga con su versión, si eso la hace feliz. Tú sabes lo que realmente pasó y probablemente ella también. Sé un caballero, procura no dejarla más en ridículo con ese tema y así se dará cuenta de lo estúpida que es su actitud. Es la mejor forma de refutar sus acusaciones: con hechos, no con meras palabras.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Pero… - acertó a pronunciar Frey, después de un rato de infructuosos intentos. - ¿Cómo…? Quiero decir¿por qué…? No, mejor no me lo digas. Es sólo que… me sorprende que tomaras de una forma tan literal nuestros consejos.

- No tengo excusa – gimió Hermione. – Podría decir que estaba borracha, pero no había bebido tanto. Bueno, si no contamos la casi media botella que me acabé antes de… de… ya sabes. Pero ya lo había decidido antes.

Frey se quedó mirándola unos instantes. Hermione agradeció que se mostrara tan comprensiva. Esperaba unos cuantos reclamos y muchos "¿cómo has podido?"

- ¿Y bien? – preguntó después de aproximadamente un minuto. Hermione puso cara de pánico. No sería capaz de preguntarle _eso_¿no? - ¿Cómo te sientes ahora? – aclaró rápidamente, al notar su inquietud.

- Fatal. ¡Cómo me voy a sentir! No sé ni cómo he podido mirarlo a la cara. ¡Qué vergüenza!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Mira, Sirius – dijo James con voz de experto, después de la cena a la que el chico, igual que Hermione, no había acudido – a mí no me parece muy normal eso que le has dicho a Hermione. El orgullo no es bueno, te lo digo yo.

- ¿Orgullo, Cornamenta? – repitió Sirius con una voz extrañamente aguda. - ¿Crees que me queda siquiera una pizca de orgullo después de esto¿De que ella se haya olvidado? O que prefiera hacerlo, que no se qué es peor.

- Bueno, si dices que se bebió de golpe todo el Whisky que quedaba en la botella… Tampoco es que sea tan raro.

- ¡Oh, joder! – soltó Sirius, golpeándose la frente contra una de las columnas de madera de su cama adoselada. - ¿En qué maldito momento pensé que podría ser buena idea¡Ahora me odia!

- ¡Anda! – se asombró su amigo - ¡Te gusta de verdad!

- Qué agudo, James – se burló Sirius. – No has tardado nada en darte cuenta.…

Pettigrew, que había estado escuchando la conversación sin decir una palabra, no pudo contenerse más tiempo.

- ¿Por qué te gusta _esa_? Tiene una mala leche impresionante y con esa mata de pelo se parece a uno de aquellos arbustos que hay por el Bosque Prohibido.

Sirius lo miró como si estuviera a punto de estrangularlo. O de echárselo a la señora Morris.

- No sabes lo que me alegro de que no sea tu tipo, Colagusano – replicó entre dientes. – Ahora me quedo mucho más tranquilo…

- Sólo digo que la rubia de Hufflepuff con la que andabas estaba mucho más buena.

- Martirio no le llega ni a los talones. Y a mí me gusta su pelo, es un buen contraste. El mío perfecto, el suyo un desastre… La pareja ideal.

- Sirius… - dijo James con la boca abierta. – Tienes que decírselo.

- ¿El qué¿Lo del pelo¿Crees que es el mejor momento?

- ¡No, idiota! Que te gusta tanto…

- Sí, claro. ¿Antes o después de que me eche un maleficio?

- Probablemente después. Tiene unos reflejos…

Muy a su pesar, Sirius se echó a reír y se sentó en su cama, no sin cierto abatimiento. James, comprensivo, le dio unas palmadas de consuelo en la espalda.

- ¿Alguna vez has estado en una situación tan ridícula? – preguntó Sirius, mirándolo con resignación.

- Parecida, aunque no tanto – se puso serio y le aconsejó: - Dale tiempo, seguro que se le pasa.

- Sí, seguro. Después de todo sólo nos acostamos juntos… - ironizó.

James fue hasta su baúl y se puso el pijama, arrojando la ropa al suelo con descuido. Gateó sobre la cama y golpeó la almohada hasta adaptarla a su gusto. Después, se quitó las gafas y las dejó sobre la mesita de noche.

- Anda que… _"La próxima vez no se te olvidaría ni con un Obliviate"_. Estás hecho todo un romántico – dijo con sorna, antes de bostezar exageradamente.

Sirius lo miró con un atisbo de furia, pero sabía que se lo merecía. No en vano James había sido foco de sus burlas durante tres años. Terminó por sonreír también.

* * *

_Estuve tentada de dejaros con la duda acerca de quién "sedujo" a quién, pero no me parecía justo para el pobre Sirius que también vosotros/as pensarais que es un aprovechado... Parece que la chica ha espabilado¿eh?_

_Un beso enorme y gracias de nuevo por vuestra fidelidad. ¡Me hacéis muy feliz!_


	18. El nosecreto de Remus Lupin

_¡Aquí estoy un cap más¿Sorprendidos/as? Yo sí, muchísimo. No creí que iba a terminarlo tan pronto. Preparaos porque es un capítulo extenso e intenso. Vamos, que tiene bastante meollo. Y... ¡vuelve a aparecer Regulus! Sé que sólo ha faltado en dos capítulos, pero a mí me ha parecido una eternidad sin él._

_La semana que viene tengo mi último examen, así que espero a partir de entonces poder hacer vida de los reviews, que os tengo muy abandonadas. De todos modos, gracias a: _est-potter, dianetonks, Lalix, BiAnK rAdClIfFe, isa!!, yuriangeldeldemonio, Dubhesigrid, kgee, KiraDumont, Ilisia Brongar, Alba Black, Sucubos, Herminione, choconinia, laraG, lorephelps, Corae (_si tú eres cerebro patata, yo cerebro-coliflor como mínimo_), Lillian, mimig2, Cl4R174, SORTILEGIOS WEASLEY, Celestana, Yedra Phoenix _(para alegrarte el regreso al trabajo XD)_, emeraude.lefey _y_ elizafanel.

_En cuestión de fechas, el cap empieza el Viernes 13 de enero de 1978. No soy supersticiosa, ha sido simple casualidad._

**

* * *

**

**EL NO-SECRETO DE REMUS LUPIN**

Hermione ni siquiera se esforzó en disimular un resoplido de fastidio. Desde que Lily y James habían empezado a salir, poco a poco se había producido una fusión de sus respectivos grupos de amigos y cada vez pasaban más tiempo juntos. Durante los días lectivos – los fines de semana imperaba en Hogwarts "la ley de la jungla" – los Merodeadores solían esperarlas para bajar a desayunar, algo impensable unos meses atrás.

Pero eso no significaba, ni de lejos, que se llevaran bien. Frey no se acercaba a Sirius, de modo que Hermione solía situarse cerca de la nórdica, convencida de que iba a actuar como _repelente de Blacks_. Con Remus no había ningún problema. Hacía años que las chicas se hablaban con él y le tenían sincero aprecio. A Hermione incluso le había parecido detectar en Val unas miradas de admiración que diferían bastante de las que prodigaba a otros compañeros. Pettigrew, en cambio, no parecía demasiado satisfecho por la repentina incursión de las chicas en su grupo, como si temiera que le fueran a robar a sus amigos. Hermione lo despreciaba aún más por ello. ¿Tantos celos para después traicionarlos como una vil y repugnante rata?

Ese viernes, como Valerie no tenía Encantamientos, se había quedado durmiendo una hora más. Alexa se había levantado muy pronto, porque no había terminado los ejercicios (Frey, su compañera en la clase, había estado a punto de matarla por ello) y se había marchado antes que los demás, por lo que sólo los Merodeadores, Lily, Frey y Hermione iban juntos hacia el Gran Comedor.

Hasta el momento, el día había sido bastante pacífico, exceptuando el intento de asesinato a Alexa por parte de Frey. Sirius llevaba una semana bastante tranquila. No había vuelto a hacer alusiones a la noche que había pasado con Hermione y se mostraba tremendamente correcto con ella, lo que había despertado en la chica ciertos remordimientos. Quizá se había excedido al fingir que no recordaba nada, pero ahora no sabía como arreglarlo sin que él se enfadase o sin quedar como una falsa delante de todo el mundo (dos cuestiones que, como ya había pensado más de una vez, seguramente merecía que se cumpliesen).

Lamentablemente, la primera señal de que ese _no_ iba a ser un buen día, se presentó antes incluso de llegar al comedor. Al pasar cerca del corredor que iba hacia el despacho del director, se cruzaron con tres personas, vestidas de forma elegante y con aire señorial. Hermione, al igual que los demás, iba a seguir adelante cuando se fijó que uno de ellos era Regulus. El efecto fue inmediato. Todos se quedaron clavados en el sitio, mirando con aprehensión a la - en sólo un instante pudieron atar cabos - familia Black.

- Sirius… - murmuró su padre con sorpresa.

Hermione observó a Orion Black y se quedó de piedra. Alto y muy esbelto, de pelo negro entrecano y con los mismos ojos profundos, de un gris sorprendente, que Sirius. Era como ver una versión madura (otra más, en realidad) del joven Merodeador. Pero a diferencia del padrino de Harry que ella había conocido, el hombre que estaba frente a ellos tenía una pose indiscutiblemente arrogante y rezumaba frialdad por todos sus poros, a pesar del momentáneo aturdimiento que presentaba. A su lado, Walburga Black, había compuesto un gesto de profundo desprecio al distinguir a su primogénito.

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí? – soltó Sirius con asombro. Miró a su hermano con suspicacia, como si tratara de adivinar si había hecho algo malo.

- Hemos venido a buscar a Regulus para la boda de su querida prima Narcisa – respondió Walburga, alzando la barbilla con altivez.

A Hermione le sorprendió que contestara. Casi esperaba que se fuera sin mediar palabra, demostrando así que el desprecio con el que miraba a Sirius significaba también una profunda indiferencia hacia él. Pero entonces comprendió que la intención de aquella mujer era bien distinta. Quería resaltar que Sirius _no_ estaba invitado a la boda y que ya no era familia de la "querida prima Narcisa". Sintió un escalofrío al pensar en ella. Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy, los padres de su antiguo compañero de clase, el chico que había intentado matar a Dumbledore y que había huido después de que Snape acabara el trabajo por él. Todo era tan irreal y tan horrible que a duras penas podía creérselo.

- Cuanto lo lamento, Regulus – dijo Sirius con fingida afectación. – Va a ser uno de los días más aburridos de tu vida.

El Slytherin lo miró con toda la intensidad de sus oscuros ojos, réplica exacta de los de su madre. Estaba completamente serio y no hizo ningún gesto ante el insidioso comentario de su hermano. No obstante, Walburga se mostró aún más ofendida de lo que ya estaba por la mera presencia de su hijo.

- Regulus está encantado de ir a una unión tan relevante, como corresponde al heredero de una de las familias de magos más importantes que existen – dijo con una arrogancia que a Hermione le puso los pelos de punta. – Es consciente de lo que le ha sido otorgado y responde como se espera de él. No se junta con mestizos ni traidores a la sangre y a saber qué cosas más.

Mientras hablaba, posó su mirada sobre los acompañantes de Sirius, especialmente en Remus y James, de quienes debía haber oído hablar. No ocultó su repugnancia ni el odio que sentía hacia Sirius por acercarse a ellos. James apretó más fuerte la mano de Lily y tensó la mandíbula, pero no dijo nada. Sirius, en cambio, dio un paso al frente.

- Suerte que yo ya no sea el heredero¿verdad? – dijo con esa voz calmada que sólo utilizaba cuando estaba verdaderamente furioso. - ¿Cuánto tardaste en borrarme del Tapiz, _madre_? Me gustaría apuntar la fecha para poder celebrar el aniversario.

Hermione miró a Sirius, aterrada. ¿Cómo se le ocurría provocarla de esa manera? Incluso Frey se llevó una mano a la boca cuando Walburga hizo ademán de sacar su varita. Sin embargo, no llegó a hacerlo porque Regulus, con su rapidez de buscador, extendió su mano y aferró el brazo de su madre.

- Tenemos que irnos – dijo simplemente.

Walburga se relajó ligeramente y decidió irse de allí, sin tan siquiera dirigir una última mirada a Sirius. Por el contrario, Regulus sí miró a su hermano con reproche. Hermione creyó detectar en él una tristeza casi oculta a la vista, como si en realidad no estuviera ofendido por la falta de respeto hacia su familia, sino que lamentase la osadía de Sirius al provocar a su madre. La impresión sólo duró un segundo, porque un instante después, él también le dio la espalda y siguió a Walburga.

- Algún día te arrepentirás de tu actitud, Sirius – dijo Orion con gravedad. – Y puede que entonces sea tarde.

- ¡Ya es tarde! – corrigió Walburga sin volverse.

Sirius cerró los ojos en cuanto desaparecieron por el pasillo, en dirección a la salida del castillo. Estaba temblando, alterado por el encuentro, y Hermione sintió la inexplicable tentación de ir hacia él y abrazarlo. James fue mucho más rápido que ella, pues no compartía sus mismas dudas, y se acercó a su amigo para apoyar una mano sobre su hombro. Sirius parecía hacer esfuerzos por respirar a un ritmo normal.

- No eres como ellos – le susurró en un tono tranquilizador que parecía mucho más propio de Remus que de él. – Nosotros somos tu familia, no lo olvides.

Sirius abrió los ojos y lo miró con profunda gratitud.

- No puedo creerlo – dijo con voz débil – son tan…

- Sirius, escúchame – lo interrumpió con seriedad. – No dejes que te afecten más. Todos sabemos cómo eres tú y tú también lo sabes. Nunca has sido así y nunca lo serás.

Hermione jamás se había sentido peor. Hasta entonces no había visto a Sirius tan vulnerable ni con tanta necesidad de apoyo. Notó que algo se inflamaba en su pecho, algo que se extendía por todo su cuerpo a velocidad alarmante. Pronto llegó hasta sus ojos, que de inmediato se inundaron en lágrimas. ¿Cómo había sido tan injusta con él¿Cómo se le había ocurrido provocarle daño – de forma consciente o inconsciente – a alguien que había sufrido tanto? Y pensar que aún le quedaban cosas peores que vivir… Las lágrimas rodaban ya por sus mejillas, especialmente cuando pensó en James y Lily. La nueva familia de Sirius muerta, asesinada por culpa de un traidor. Por suerte, todos miraban a Sirius con tristeza y nadie se fijó en ella cuando se fue a toda prisa, buscando un baño en el que encerrarse para poder llorar hasta quedarse completamente seca.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- ¿Dónde estabas? – preguntó Sirius cuando se sentó a su lado en Encantamientos.

Hermione alzó la cabeza. No le había dado tiempo ir a desayunar, pero después de haberse desahogado se sentía un poco mejor. Sirius también parecía más tranquilo, como si ya hubiese olvidado el encuentro con su familia.

- Me acordé que tenía algo que hacer – dijo escuetamente.

Él no insistió. La miró con cautela y sacó los pergaminos y la pluma de su mochila. Flitwick acababa de entrar y estaba ocupando su posición al frente de la clase, subiéndose con habilidad encima de una torre de libros.

- Soy hija de muggles – susurró Hermione sin despegar la vista del profesor.

- ¿Qué?

Sirius se acercó a ella, sorprendido porque Hermione tomara la iniciativa para hablar. Llevaba casi una semana sin hacerlo.

- Soy hija de muggles – repitió. Los músculos de su cara se tensaron al añadir: - _Una sangre sucia_.

- A mí no me importa eso – replicó el joven, un poco dolido por la insinuación.

- Lo sé. Por eso te lo digo. Quería que lo supieras.

De forma espontánea, Sirius cubrió la mano de la chica, que estaba sobre la mesa, con la suya.

- Ya lo suponía. Y nunca me ha importando. Imagino lo que habrás pensado al ver a mis padres, pero yo no…

- No, no te imaginas lo que he pensado – lo cortó con bastante brusquedad, pero no rechazó el contacto. Tampoco lo miró. – Ellos no te merecían. Eres mucho mejor que ellos y _tú no te mereces_ que nadie diga lo contrario.

Sirius abrió la boca para decir algo, pero entonces el profesor Flitwick les pidió que tomasen sus varitas y comenzaran a practicar un hechizo, así que tuvo que soltarla y no se atrevió a volver a sacar el tema en toda la clase.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

No era nada fácil ver a Remus Lupin enfadado. Uno podía haber sido maleducado con él, grosero o incluso hiriente, que el chico seguía sin ceder ante la ira y respondía de una forma tajante pero reposada. Todos habían sido testigos de ello a lo largo de los años, por eso encontrarse a Lupin estrellando un tintero contra la pared de su habitación – aunque luego se apresurara a limpiarlo con un rápido _Fregotego_ – era algo cuando menos histórico.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – le preguntó James, disimulando muy poco su curiosidad.

Remus se volvió hacia él con furia. Un destello dorado brilló en sus ojos durante un par de segundos. Parecía que no reconocía a su amigo, y Sirius casi vio cómo saltaba hacia él para desgarrarle el cuello, pero entonces se relajó ligeramente y dejó caer los hombros.

- Lysandra me ha dicho que me quiere – explicó entre dientes.

- ¿Y eso te molesta porque…? – lo incitó Sirius.

- Me molesta, Canuto, porque le he mentido y ni siquiera sabe quién soy realmente.

James y Sirius intercambiaron una mirada confundida.

- ¿Es por tu pequeño problema peludo?

- ¿Pequeño problema…? – Remus negó con la cabeza, como si no creyese lo que estaba oyendo. - ¡James, soy un _puto_ licántropo! Esto es más que un problema de vello corporal.

Sirius lo miró con la boca abierta. Hacía mucho tiempo que Lupin no se tomaba tan a pecho su condición de hombre lobo. Incluso llegó a creer que con su apoyo, con el apoyo de los Merodeadores, ya había superado su inseguridad. James se quedó callado unos instantes, asimilando lo que acababa de oír. Después, frunció el ceño y soltó con asombro:

- ¡Remus¿Has dicho "puto"?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Mientras tanto, ajena a la tormenta que se estaba desarrollando en el cuarto de los Merodeadores, Hermione fue hasta su propia habitación para recoger unos cuantos pergaminos. La profesora Sprout les había encargado el día anterior que escogieran un proyecto para desarrollarlo con su compañero de equipo. Tenían hasta el diez de febrero para presentarlo, pero antes debían decidir sobre qué lo harían, para que no hubiese repeticiones. Naturalmente, a Hermione le había tocado con Sirius, pero había decidido buscar información sobre posibles temas por su cuenta y luego darle a elegir a él. Así no tendría que pasar tanto tiempo con él, y mucho menos después de ese extraño momento que habían compartido en clase de Encantamientos.

Con lo que no contaba era con encontrarse a Lily y Frey, hablando precisamente de ella.

- Tienes que hablar tú con ella – estaba diciendo la _nórdica traidora_, de espaldas a la puerta. – Yo ya no sé qué decirle. Y como no lo arregle pronto, este asunto de Sirius Black terminará desquiciándola.

Hermione carraspeó para anunciar su presencia, sintiéndose como una burda imitadora de Dolores Umbridge. La expresión culpable que puso Frey, confirmó sus peores sospechas.

- ¿Se lo has contado a Lily? – preguntó escandalizada.

- Lo siento, Hermione. Lo hice porque me preocupas. Es obvio que necesitas ayuda y yo no puedo ser objetiva con Sirius Black.

- Ah¿y Lily sí? – dijo con sarcasmo. Levantó la mano para evitar que la pelirroja la interrumpiera. – A fin de cuentas, Black _sólo_ es el mejor amigo de James, prácticamente parece su siamés, y ¿qué es James? _Sólo_ el novio de Lily…

- Pues precisamente por eso, Hermione – trató de razonar la chica. – Yo no tengo nada en contra de él y si James lo aprecia tanto, por algo será. Y no lo olvides, ante todo soy tu amiga. No quiero que lo pases mal.

Hermione no pudo replicarle, porque se sintió profundamente emocionada al saber que Lily la consideraba una amiga. En su tiempo, casi no se relacionaba con chicas y, a parte de Ginny, no se podía decir que tuviera verdaderas amigas. Ciertamente, por mucho que quisiera a Harry y Ron, había veces que echaba en falta un poco de empatía y complicidad femenina.

- Hasta ahora James no me había contado nada, pero ayer me aseguró que no eres ningún capricho para Sirius. Eso está claro, porque si no quisiera algo más, no habría insistido después de que estuvierais juntos. Y si no confías en Sirius¿confías al menos en James?

- No se trata de eso. Es mucho más complicado. No voy a estar con él y punto – dijo esperando sonar convincente.

- Pero ¿por qué? – preguntó Frey, confundida. – No lo entiendo. Te gusta mucho, no puedes negarlo.

- No todo es tan simple como que me guste o no – tomó aire con fuerza y añadió: - Tengo mis razones, así que, por favor, no insistáis más.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- ¿Y qué pretendes hacer? – preguntó Sirius, sentándose en su baúl con su habitual gesto despreocupado.

- Decírselo, claro. No puedo ocultarlo eternamente.

- ¿Estás seguro?

James sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que explicárselo, pero _técnicamente_ Remus no lo había hecho nunca. A ellos tan sólo les había confirmado lo que ya se imaginaban.

- No, quizá tengas razón. Probablemente nos casaremos y ella nunca sospechará qué hago las noches de luna llena. Quizá cuando nuestros nietos acaben en Hogwarts y nosotros estemos en una mecedora en nuestro jardín, puede que entonces, si me apetece, me decida a confesárselo. Seguro que es una buena historia para una tarde de verano.

- No me refería a eso, idiota – dijo con una sonrisa. Que bromeara facilitaba un poco las cosas. – Quiero decir que si estás seguro de contárselo ahora. Lleváis muy poco juntos…

- ¿Y mejorará el golpe que espere un año más?

James lo consideró durante unos segundos. Probablemente no.

- ¿Se lo vas a soltar de sopetón¿Sin… no sé… prepararla antes? – preguntó a su vez Sirius.

- ¿Cómo demonios se supone que puedes preparar a alguien para decir algo así?

- No sé, tú eres el más diplomático.

- Pues para esto no me sirve. Hemos quedado mañana, después del desayuno. Se lo diré entonces.

- ¿Qué le dirás a quién? – preguntó Peter, entrando en la habitación con unos cuantos libros bajo el brazo.

- Le diré a Lysandra que soy un licántropo.

Pettigrew soltó los libros de golpe y arrugó la cara cuando uno de ellos le aplastó el pie. Trató de sobreponerse, pero su voz aún sonó aguda cuando habló, conteniendo la respiración:

- ¿Por qué¿Es que sospecha algo?

- No. Vamos, no creo.

- ¿Y no se enfadará Dumbledore porque lo andes contando por ahí?

Remus alzó las cejas, sorprendido más que con ninguna otra pregunta.

- Aprecio lo que el director ha hecho por mí, pero no creo que tenga derecho a prohibirme que sea sincero con las personas que yo considero importantes. Además, me sorprende que un _animago ilegal_ se preocupe por algo mucho menos problemático.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- ¿Ya estás listo?

Walburga se apoyó en la puerta abierta de la habitación de su hijo y lo miró con interés. Regulus trataba de ajustarse la túnica al cuello, tironeando de ella con más fuerza de la que debería utilizar para una prenda tan delicada.

- Un momento – murmuró entre dientes.

- Antes de que pienses cosas raras, te advierto que Narcisa y Lucius nos han puesto en la misma mesa que los Carrow. Espero que te portes con educación y…

- ¿Cuándo no me "he portado con educación", madre? – cortó, irritado.

Walburga entró a la habitación y se acercó despacio a él. Regulus la miró por el rabillo del ojo y se dio cuenta de que aún estaba enfadada por el encuentro del día anterior. Tenía el ceño fruncido y lo observaba con severidad, de aquella forma que no invitaba a provocarla. Lo giró hacia ella y terminó de colocarle la túnica, alisando con mano experta la suave tela.

- Es una pena que hayan decidido casarse en medio del curso escolar. Eres uno de los más jóvenes que puede asistir – Regulus maldijo su suerte para sí. En los últimos tiempos, había empezado a detestar esas reuniones en las que se sentía un peón movido por cientos de intereses ajenos al suyo. – Pero al menos tu prima Bella y su marido también están en nuestra mesa.

- Me muero por verlos – se le escapó, con sarcasmo.

Su madre alzó la vista y lo taladró con sus ojos negros.

- No soporto que hables así – dijo con frialdad. – Me recuerdas a _él_ y no creo que sea necesario que te explique lo poco que me gusta eso.

- Lo sé – dijo con pesar, demasiado cansado de ese asunto como para ponerse a discutir.

- Tú eres mi hijo – le dijo, poniendo sus manos en los laterales de su cara y mirándolo con total satisfacción. – Lo mejor de los Black concentrado en una sola persona. Mi mayor orgullo, el mejor regalo que podría haber pedido. Demostrémosles a todos quiénes somos y hagámosles que olviden a aquel que renegó de nosotros.

- No todos olvidan tan fácilmente – replicó, sombrío.

- Tú te encargarás, Regulus. Tú vas a limpiar nuestro nombre.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione se colocó un par de mechones tras la oreja y golpeó la puerta del cuarto de los Merodeadores con suavidad. Habría preferido hablar con Sirius en otro momento, pero llevaban todo el día ahí dentro y Alexa le había comentado que iban a tener entrenamiento el domingo, así que no tenían demasiado tiempo para organizar el proyecto de Herbología.

James le abrió la puerta. Traía muy mala cara, como si hubiese ocurrido algo que lo había molestado o entristecido especialmente.

- Hola – saludó, un poco cohibida. – Tengo que ver a Black.

El chico frunció el ceño y dudó unos segundos. Hermione lo miró alucinada. ¿Qué demonios había pasado? Era más que raro ver a James tan serio, especialmente desde que había empezado a salir con Lily.

- Es importante – aclaró. - ¿Puedo pasar?

James se apartó un poco y miró hacia atrás, como buscando la aprobación de alguien de la habitación, a quien ella no podía ver. A Hermione todo eso empezaba a mosquearla. ¿Acaso Sirius no quería verla? Podría entender que tenía sus motivos, pero no era una visita de cortesía, así que sin esperar por un permiso que parecía no llegar, se coló hábilmente entre el cuerpo del chico y el quicio de la puerta. Pero lo que encontró la desconcertó totalmente.

Sirius estaba apoyado contra uno de los listones que sostenían el dosel de su cama, con los brazos cruzados y expresión tan grave como la de James. Colagusano estaba sentado cerca de él, mirando hacia la cama de enfrente, la de Remus, donde se encontraba el chico, con la cabeza hundida en sus manos con profundo abatimiento. De inmediato, el proyecto de Herbología se le borró de la mente.

- ¡Remus! – dijo con voz ahogada - ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Lupin alzó la vista hacia ella y Hermione sintió un escalofrío al observar su mirada velada, atormentada. El joven se aclaró la garganta antes de responder.

- Lysie y yo lo hemos dejado – murmuró.

- ¿Lo habéis dejado¿Por qué? – preguntó Hermione con incredulidad. – Si hoy en el desayuno estabais tan felices… ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Remus parecía no querer hablar de ello, pero se ablandó al ver a Hermione tan sumamente preocupada.

- Tiene toda la razón para hacerlo, Hermione. Yo… yo no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ella.

- ¡No digas tonterías¿Cómo no vas a ser lo _suficientemente bueno_¡Eres mucho más de lo que cualquier chica podría desear! Y siempre la has tratado tan bien…

- No lo entiendes. Es mucho más complicado que…

Hermione lo captó tan de golpe como si le hubieran sacudido con un cartel con ello escrito. La sorpresa fue tan grande que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo poco adecuado que era decir algo hasta que las palabras ya habían salido de su boca.

- ¿Te ha dejado porque eres un licántropo?

A Remus le faltó poco para desmayarse. Hermione se mordió el labio, pero ya era tarde para rectificar.

- ¿Cómo lo sabe? – preguntó Peter desde su asiento de espectador.

- Eso es lo de menos – farfulló la chica. - ¿Cómo puede dejarte por eso¿Estás seguro de que es definitivo? Igual sólo está un poco impactada…

- No, es definitivo. No quiere saber nada más de mí y lo entiendo, de verdad. Sólo que… cuesta un poco asumirlo.

En ese momento, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe. Fue una suerte que James se hubiese apartado un minuto antes, porque Lily entró con la fuerza de un vendaval y no pareció reparar en nadie más que en Remus. Cayó de rodillas a su lado y apoyó sus blancas manos en las rodillas del chico.

- ¡Oh, Remus¡Acabo de enterarme¡Lo siento tanto¿Estás bien? Dicen que le has hecho algo a Lysandra y que por eso ha cortado contigo, pero me resulta difícil de creer. ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Sí, bueno, no he sido muy… amable con ella y en fin, me ha dejado. Es todo culpa mía.

Hermione se quedó alucinada. ¿Por qué tenía la terrible sospecha de que Remus había acordado quedar él como el culpable ante todos? La palabra "chantaje" cruzó por su mente y no fue capaz de rechazarla.

- ¿Que no has sido amable? – se extrañó la pelirroja. - ¿Cuándo en toda tu vida no has sido _extremadamente_ amable, Remus? No tienes que contármelo si no quieres, pero no hace falta que me mientas.

- No… no puedo explicarlo… - balbuceó Lupin, abrumado. – Pero ella tiene razón. Es culpa mía y…

Lily abrió mucho los ojos y pareció dudar un instante antes de preguntar con cautela:

- ¿No será por eso… eso que te pasa de vez en cuando? Ya sabes, alguna noche que otra…

Sirius fue el primero en reaccionar.

- ¿También lo sabe? – preguntó, mirando a James con sospecha.

- ¿Cómo te has enterado, Lily? – preguntó éste a su vez. No había notado la mirada de su amigo porque observaba a su novia tan sorprendido como los demás.

- ¿No se lo has contado tú?

James pareció ofendido por la acusación, pero Lily se adelantó antes de que pudiera defenderse.

- ¡Pues claro que no me contó nada! Y no hizo falta. Llevo años siendo amiga suya, dejándole los apuntes de Pociones o Historia de la Magia cuando se ponía enfermo o tenía que ir "a visitar a su madre". Qué casualidad que todas esas veces coincidieran con la luna llena¿no?

- Y aún así – preguntó Remus con voz débil. - Aún así¿seguías hablándome y prestándome los apuntes?

- ¿Y por qué no iba a hacerlo? Tú no tienes la culpa, y eres una de las personas más encantadoras que conozco. No puedo creer que alguien lo ponga en duda sólo por unas cuantas horas de locura al mes.

- Pero soy peligroso y… - trató de rebatir Lupin.

- Bueno, evidentemente no se me ocurrirá quedar contigo para mirar la luna llena desde la Torre de Astronomía, pero no veo ningún impedimento para todo lo demás.

- No entiendo porque ibas a querer ir a ver la luna con él y no conmigo – soltó James en un repentino e inoportuno ataque de celos que, sin embargo, sirvió para relajar la tensión.

Colagusano se puso en pie y movió las manos como un molino de viento, para tratar de airear sus ideas.

- A ver si lo entiendo. ¿Me queréis decir que lo sabían estas dos y no habían dicho nada?

- ¿Estas dos? – preguntó Lily y se dio la vuelta, incorporándose. Vio a Hermione y entreabrió la boca, haciendo un gracioso gesto. - ¿Lo descubriste en sólo unos meses?

- Soy muy observadora – replicó Hermione, encogiéndose de hombros. En realidad, cuando lo había descubierto en su tercer año de colegio, tampoco había necesitado mucho más tiempo.

Pero aquello no había terminado. Pocos minutos después, la puerta volvió a sufrir un nuevo azote, éste mucho más violento que el de la pelirroja.

- Dime que esa zorra no te ha dejado por lo que yo creo que lo ha hecho – dijo directamente Frey, con una ira fría que nadie le había visto antes.

- ¿Qué? – acertó a preguntar Remus.

- Ha difundido el rumor de que tienes engañado a todo el mundo y que en realidad eres un capullo. Me lo acaba de contar una Ravenclaw.

- Bueno… - dijo Lupin. Después de explicar la misma mentira dos veces, y de forma tan improductiva además, ya no se sentía con ánimos de atender a una tercera chica.

- No se lo habrás contado¿verdad? – preguntó la escandinava a bocajarro.

- ¿Contado el qué? – intervino Sirius con suspicacia.

Frey echó un vistazo a la habitación y reparó en Lily y Hermione. Se mordió un labio, indecisa, y después se volvió hacia Remus de nuevo.

- ¿Le has confesado ese _pequeño_ secreto¿Eso que nadie sabe y que la gente no se tomaría muy bien al enterarse?

- ¿Queda alguien en este puñetero colegio que aún no lo sepa? – preguntó Sirius ofuscado, poniendo en voz alta los pensamientos de todos.

- ¿Quién más lo sabe? – preguntó Frey a su vez.

Lily levantó su mano con bastante menos ímpetu de lo que lo hacía en clase. Señaló a Hermione con la cabeza, para dar a entender que también ella lo había averiguado.

- ¿Cómo…? – empezó Frey, pero se cortó abruptamente, restándole importancia, y exclamó en voz alta, a nadie en particular: - ¡Lo sabía¡Sabía que haría algo así! Siempre ha sido una falsa. Sería capaz de entregar a su madre si eso le reportara algún beneficio. Y cuando empezaste a salir con ella… sabía que terminaría haciéndote esto.

- ¿Por eso la odiabas tanto? – se asombró Lily.

- Oh, sí, la calé desde la primera vez que la vi. Siempre tratando de agradar a todo el mundo, pero en el fondo sólo preocupada por sí misma.

- ¿Y no se te ocurrió decírmelo? – le reprochó, dolida. - ¿Hablar de tus sospechas antes de que esto pasara?

- ¿Y de qué habría servido¿Me habríais creído? Era mi palabra contra la suya. ¿Cómo iba a decirte que ella nunca aceptaría la _condición_ de Remus? Ni siquiera imaginaba que tú estabas al corriente.

- Aquella vez que te oímos amenazarla… - dijo Lily, recordando ahora con claridad – le estabas pidiendo que se alejara de Remus¿no es cierto?

Frey no respondió. Alzó la cabeza, con orgullo herido, pero no se atrevió a enfrentar la mirada de la Premio Anual.

- Tratabas de protegerle…

- ¿Por qué te sorprende tanto¿Tú también me ves tan superficial como todos?

- Frey – dijo Lily con voz inflexible – te encierras en un cascarón, siempre creando una barrera entre tú y los demás. Soy tu amiga, siempre lo he sido, y ni siquiera en mí confías. ¿Qué querías que pensara, si te dedicas a esconder lo mejor de ti?

Se miraron durante unos instantes, evaluándose mutuamente. La temperatura de la habitación parecía haber descendido un par de grados. Sorprendentemente, Sirius, que era probablemente el que más detestaba a Frey de todos los presentes, intervino a su favor.

- Ahora no importa las razones por las que habéis apoyado a Remus, lo que necesitamos saber es cómo y cuándo lo descubristeis. Por lo que sabemos ahora, podría haberse dado cuenta mucha más gente.

- No creo – comenzó la rubia. – Lo mío fue pura casualidad. En tercero escogí como proyecto de Astronomía un estudio del ciclo lunar y fue entonces cuando descubrí coincidencias un tanto sospechosas.

- En tercero apenas nos hablábamos – constató Lupin.

- Ya… Supongo que después sentí curiosidad. Parecías muy calmado, no encajaba con la idea que tenía de un hombre lobo. Creí que era una oportunidad única de descubrir si tenía algo que ver – lo miró a los ojos y sonrió. – Y nunca me he arrepentido de que captaras mi atención.

- ¿Evans? – la incitó Sirius.

- Yo tardé bastante más. En quinto. La idea me rondó durante mucho tiempo, pero me resistía a creerlo. En fin, _era Remus_. No podía ser cierto. Cuando sospechas algo, parece que hasta el grano más fino de arena se convierte en una prueba tan enorme que no puedes ignorar y al final tuve que admitir que era verdad – miró también al chico. - ¡Me parecía tan terrible que tuvieras que soportar algo así! Pero me di cuenta de que tus amigos también lo sabían y dejé de preocuparme. Ver que, a pesar de algo tan duro, seguías adelante y ponías tu mejor cara a la vida hizo que te valorara aún más. Y bueno, supongo que éstos – señaló con descuido a su alrededor – también ganaron unos cuantos puntos por seguir tu lado.

Sirius y Peter sonrieron, pero James miró a Lily como si nunca antes la hubiese visto. En ningún momento le había parecido tan maravillosa como en ese preciso instante. Saber por fin que no había despreciado a Remus por lo que era, le hacía quererla aún más.

- Creo que será mejor que os dejemos solos – susurró la pelirroja. Se acercó a Remus y le acarició el rostro con dulzura. – Pero sabes que siempre podrás contar con nosotras¿no?

Frey y Hermione se dirigieron a la puerta, pero James interceptó a su novia antes de que saliera y la abrazó un largo rato, sin decir nada. Lily se dejó hacer, un poco sorprendida por el arrebato, pero comprendió tan bien como él que lo que había dicho acababa de unirlos todavía más.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

James comprobó la hora en su reloj y dio por finalizado el entrenamiento. Se había entretenido más de lo que creía, así que ni siquiera pasó por el vestuario, sino que se dirigió directamente hasta el castillo, subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y se sorprendió al ver a Lily tumbada en su cama. Era evidente que llevaba un rato esperándolo, porque tenía la vista fija en un libro y apoyaba las piernas sobre su almohada, en una postura que debía resultarle muy cómoda.

Alzó la vista y le sonrió alegremente.

- ¿Qué tal el entrenamiento? – preguntó.

James soltó la mochila en medio del cuarto y se sentó en el final de la cama, sin contestar. Se dejó caer hacia atrás y soltó un suspiro.

- Me duele todo.

Lily apartó el libro y pasó una mano por encima de su cabeza, para retirar el pelo de James de su frente.

- Te exiges demasiado… - lo reprendió con dulzura.

- Tal vez – concedió él. – Sé que no entiendes muy bien mis razones, pero ganar este año la Copa es muy importante para mí.

- Sé que lo es y sí que te entiendo.

Se dio un poco de impulso con los pies para deslizarse hacia abajo y que sus labios quedaran alineados. James comprendió la invitación y la besó con suavidad. No tenía fuerzas para nada más apasionado.

- ¿Sabes? Esta postura es de lo más sexy – dijo cuando se separaron.

Lily se empezó a reír y volvió a su posición original, para poder mirarlo a los ojos. Le quitó las gafas, pues entorpecían su contacto visual.

- Tienes unos ojos preciosos – susurró. – Es una pena que tengas que ocultarlos tras estas gafas.

- Oh, no te lamentes. Agradece que no los deje muy a la vista o rompería demasiados corazones – bromeó él.

- Ya lo haces – replicó Lily, mitad divertida, mitad celosa.

- Tú sí que eres preciosa… - repuso él, ignorando su comentario.

Recorrió con sus dedos el rostro de la joven, a pesar de que tanto la posición invertida como la ausencia de sus gafas le dificultaban la visión.

- Cásate conmigo – soltó de repente.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Lily, mirándole extrañada. Estaba segura de haber oído mal.

- Cásate conmigo – repitió, esta vez con mayor claridad.

- ¿Ahora? – bromeó Lily, para darse tiempo a asimilar lo que estaba oyendo.

- No ahora… - James chasqueó la lengua, como si ese detalle ya estuviera claro, y miró hacia el toldo de su cama con dosel. – No hoy ni mañana. En el futuro, cuando salgamos de Hogwarts – se giró nuevamente, para mirarla a los ojos. Sintió que se ruborizaba al añadir: - Pronto.

- James¿te das cuenta de que llevamos sólo un mes juntos?

- Sí, lo sé. Por eso.

Volvió a fijar la vista en el techo, un poco avergonzado por lo que iba a confesar.

- Hace siete años que nos conocemos y siento que… - tomó aire y escogió las palabras más adecuadas para definir sus sentimientos – siento que hemos perdido un tiempo valioso en el que podríamos haber estado juntos. Te quiero, Lily, y no quiero volver a pensar siquiera en la posibilidad de estar un minuto lejos de ti.

- Y supongo que Sirius será el padrino de bodas¿no? – preguntó, con un deje de humor. Necesitaba más tiempo. Tiempo para pensar una respuesta, algo que no fuera una locura. Pero se temía que sabía muy bien lo que iba a decirle.

- Y probablemente también el padrino de nuestro primer hijo – respondió James, imitando su tono. Después se puso serio y se atrevió a mirarla de nuevo. – Y bien¿qué opinas?

Entonces Lily lo tuvo claro. Sólo necesitaba echar un vistazo a esos ojos sinceros para que se le fueran todas las dudas.

- Me casaré contigo.

James sonrió y la volvió a besar, estirándose dolorosamente sobre la cama. Cuando se separaron, miró en todas direcciones, como buscando algo. No debió encontrar nada útil, porque se incorporó y deshizo el borde del gastado jersey que usaba para entrenar. Cortó un trozo de la lana deshilada y tomó un dedo de Lily. Enrolló el hilo a modo de anillo de compromiso y le sonrió.

- En la próxima salida a Hogsmeade te compraré uno decente. Con una esmeralda, como tus ojos – Lily sonrió, un poco sonrojada. – Bueno, y un diamante.

- Muy Slytherin – dijo ella, con picardía.

A James le cambió la cara. Reflexionó unos instantes y añadió:

- Vale, nada de esmeraldas. Mejor un rubí. Así irá a juego con tu pelo.

La chica se rió y se puso en pie. Miró el cordel que tenía en el dedo y se acercó a su novio, sugerente.

- No necesito rubíes ni diamantes. Con esto – señaló el hilo – y contigo, ya tengo más que suficiente – completó justo encima de sus labios.

James le dio un corto beso.

- Aún así… Tendrás el más bonito de todos. Tenerme a mí no es ningún mérito, lo habrías conseguido hace mucho tiempo, si hubieses querido. Y tampoco es que sea una bendición - bromeó.

* * *

_Uf¿Habeis llegado hasta aquí¿Con las retinas y la cabeza intactas?_

_Ya sé que os parecerá muy precipitado, pero se nos echa el tiempo encima. Pensad que en dos añitos y medio estos ya tendrán un retoño. Y Rowling no dijo en qué fecha exacta empezaron a salir Lily y James (sólo dijo que "en séptimo"), así que debió ser más o menos por el estilo._

_Espero no merecerme demasiado vuestro odio por hacer sufrir a Remus. Tenía que dejarlo soltero a la espera de Tonks y además quería mostrar un pequeño trauma adolescente que justificara -aún más- su reticencia a empezar una relación con nuestra simpática metamorfomaga. Si sirve como excusa, a pesar de que ya lo tenía planeado desde el principio, no me ha hecho ninguna gracia hacerle esto._

_Sé que la última parte os habrá dejado demasiado impactados/as para acordaros de lo demás, así que hago una breve revisión de mis desvaríos._

_Interacciones entre: Sirius/los Black; Sirius/James; Sirius/Hermione; Remus/Merodeadores; Hermione/las chicas; Regulus/Walburga; las chicas/Remus; resolución del odio eterno Frey/Lysandra; James/Lily._

_Así que si no comentais, no podeis culparme a mí por daros poco de qué hablar ;p_

_Antes de dejaros ya en paz, querría decir unas breves palabras respecto a Frey y Lily "superdetectives". Creo que siete años son demasiado tiempo para no darse cuenta de que ocurre algo con tu amigo (aunque algunas no lo han notado), y estas dos chicas son mucho más sagaces de lo que ellas mismas creen. Aún así, es muy diferente la situación de cada una. Lily descubrió que Remus era un licántropo después de considerarlo ya un amigo, y su aprecio por él aumentó al saberlo. Sin embargo, Frey lo descubrió antes, y se acercó a él movida por una curiosidad casi morbosa. A pesar de que Frey me cae bien, personalmente me quedo con la actitud de Lily, me parece mucho más generosa._


	19. La misión de Snape

_Uf, acabo de darme cuenta de que hace un mes que no actualizo. Ya me sentía fatal antes, pero no imaginaba que fuese tanto tiempo. ¡Lo siento muchísimo! Sé que está de más explicar mis motivos (aunque no lo creáis, los tengo. La suerte también se confabula contra mí, no sólo contra los personajes del ff), así que mejor no os suelto un rollo que no os interesa y voy al grano._

_ Aunque, eso sí, antes los agredecimientos: _Ilisa Brongar, Dubhesigrid _(te debo tantos rr que te voy a tener que pagar a plazos)_, herminione, mimig2, miapottergranger, Sucubos, emeraude.lefey, Corae, Andrea316, BiAnK rAdClIfFe, dianetonks, est-potter, Yedra Phoenix, tatis, Lalix, kgee, yuriangeldeldemonio, Lilian, Daniih, Constanina.Black, mari, Gaia-drea, Celestana, Leyla, viktor jos krum, laraG, N.Elektra, ARYLU, arania, petalos-de-rosa, elizafanel, -Krl'sS'MalfoY- _(menudo nick, me has dejado agotada XD), y_ luna55. _Ya no recuerdo a quienes respondí y a quienes no, así que lo siento mucho. Para la próxima procuraré responder a todos/as. _

_Resumen del anterior: Remus confiesa a Lysandra que es un licántropo y ella lo deja, pero recibe todo el apoyo de Frey, Lily y Hermione, quienes ya sabían de su condición y no le dan importancia a ese "pequeño" detalle. Por otra parte, James le propone matrimonio a Lily y ella acepta._

_En este cap no hay mucho Sirius/Hermione, pero sí cosas importantes que había dejado un poco de lado. Sé que hay partes que no están demasiado bien, pero soy incapaz de mejorarlas y no merecíais que os siguiera haciendo esperar.  
_

* * *

**LA MISIÓN DE SNAPE**

- Tengo que contaros algo – dijo Lily con una amplia sonrisa.

Frey se tumbó en su cama, ignorando el tono ansioso de su amiga, pero tuvo la decencia de mirarla para que prosiguiera, conteniendo un bostezo.

- Rápido, por favor. Estoy muerta de sueño.

- Es… - comenzó la pelirroja, dubitativa. – Sé que es sorprendente… ¡Yo aún no me lo creo del todo!

- Abrevia, Lily, que nos vas a matar de la impaciencia – la apremió Valerie.

- ¡Está bien! – concedió Lily, un poco ofuscada. – Lo soltaré de golpe, pero allá vosotras. ¡James y yo nos hemos prometido!

Frey abrió la boca en toda su amplitud, olvidando ya su cansancio. Alexa y Val la miraron con los ojos como platos. La única que reaccionó instantáneamente fue Hermione.

- ¡Eso es estupendo! – chilló. Se sorprendió a sí misma con su efusividad, pero no podía negarse que estaba más que aliviada. Desde aquel fatídico beso con James, el miedo de haber interferido en esa relación no se la había ido. - ¡Enhorabuena, Lily! – gritó, abrazándola. - ¡Hacéis una pareja increíble!

Alexa se puso en pie, tambaleante por la impresión. Escrutó a la Premio Anual atentamente, una vez que Hermione la hubo soltado.

- ¿Estás embarazada? – preguntó a bocajarro.

- ¿Qué? – se extrañó Lily. - ¡No¿Por qué iba a estarlo?

- No sé. Tanta prisa…

- Nos queremos y eso es lo que importa. Sé que no llevamos mucho tiempo, pero tampoco es que vayamos a casarnos ahora mismo.

- Ah – dijo Frey, llevándose una mano al pecho. Parecía que no había respirado desde que Lily había anunciado su compromiso. – Ya estaba pensando que os ibais a fugar un fin de semana a Hogsmeade. Qué horror… - se levantó también, de repente muy entusiasmada. - ¡Tenéis que hacer una boda por todo lo alto! Y tienes que comprarte un vestido bien bonito. Con escote palabra de honor te quedará precioso, siempre he dicho que tienes unos hombros perfectos. ¿Te ha dado ya el anillo?

Hermione comprendió que Lily estaba verdaderamente feliz, porque ni siquiera se mostró abrumada con la larga perorata de la nórdica, que duró hasta bien entrada la noche. Al final, ninguna de ellas durmió demasiado.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sirius se había acordado a última hora de que al día siguiente tenían clase, así que se puso a escoger los libros que tenía que llevar. La mayoría estaban en los sitios más insospechados: debajo de la cama, abiertos por cualquier página cerca de su baúl – o del de James – o encima de su almohada.

James lo llevaba observando desde hacía un rato, sonriendo anticipadamente por la bomba que iba a soltarle. Había dejado a su mejor amigo para el final, porque estaba seguro de que su reacción sería memorable.

- ¿Qué opinas de las bodas, Canuto? – preguntó finalmente, en tono casual.

Sirius ni siquiera levantó la cabeza de su baúl, que estaba revisando a fondo en busca del libro de Pociones.

- La última a la que fui era la de mi _estimada prima Bella_. Como te podrás imaginar, no guardo muy buen recuerdo.

- No hablo de _ésas_ – aclaró chasqueando la lengua. – Me refiero a las que se comparten con amigos, hay buena música, gente interesante y _tú puedes ser el padrino_…

Sirius soltó de golpe todo lo que tenía entre las manos. Incluida su valiosísima escoba.

- ¿Estás diciendo lo que yo creo que dices?

James sonrió ampliamente y se irguió. En esos momentos incluso parecía más alto, más esbelto y mucho más guapo.

- Me caso. Y me gustaría que tú fueras el padrino – confirmó.

- ¿Te casas con Evans¿Ya te ha dicho que sí?

- ¡Por supuesto que ha aceptado! – dijo James con voz ofendida. - ¿Crees que si no andaría anunciándolo por ahí?

En dos zancadas, Sirius llegó hasta él y lo enterró en un abrazo de oso.

- ¡Enhorabuena! – lo felicitó, con la voz ahogada contra su hombro. - ¡Me alegro muchísimo por ti!

- Gracias – respondió James cuando se separaron, frotándose las costillas, un tanto adoloridas por le efusividad de su amigo. – Por cierto, creo que va siendo hora de que empieces a llamarla Lily.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- ¡Lily! – gritó Sirius en cuanto asomó por las escaleras.

Las chicas se volvieron hacia él, sorprendidas por la llamada. Los lunes casi siempre tenían que esperar ellas por los chicos, más dormilones, y solían hacerlo sentadas en los sitios predilectos de los Merodeadores, en las butacas frente al fuego.

La pelirroja apenas tuvo tiempo de levantarse antes de que Sirius llegase hasta ella y la abrazase de manera similar a la que había _sufrido_ James el día anterior.

- ¡Enhorabuena! – le dijo con afectación. - ¡Te llevas a lo mejor de los Merodeadores!

- ¡Lo sé! – respondió Lily riendo.

- Es increíble… - murmuró, separándose. Se puso muy serio y la aleccionó: - Tienes que tener mucha paciencia con él, es como un niño grande. Y cuando se constipa ronca como un condenado. En todo lo demás es estupendo. Excepto como capitán, que no hay quien lo aguante, pero no creo que te influya mucho.

Lily asintió a todo, con una sonrisa divertida. Siempre había admirado la relación entre James y Sirius y ahora que James había dejado de ser _aquel chico molesto y presumido_, para convertirse en una de las personas más importantes de su vida, le reconfortaba pensar que tuviera un amigo tan incondicional como Sirius.

- Aún me cuesta creerlo – explicó el chico, mirándola como si tuviera la cara verde.

- ¿Verdad que sí? – intervino Alexa desde su asiento. - ¡Y ni siquiera está embarazada!

James, que llegaba en ese momento junto a Peter, se puso pálido al instante.

- ¿Qué has dicho? – preguntó con un hilo de voz.

- Que ni siquiera está embarazada – repitió Alexa despreocupadamente, sin fijarse en la cara de pánico que traía el chico. - ¿Cómo os ha dado tanta prisa?

- Ah… - respiró James, llevándose una mano al pecho. – Había entendido otra cosa…

- ¿Así vas a reaccionar cuando te lo diga? – le preguntó Frey frunciendo el ceño, muy ofendida.

James dio un respingo y quedó más blanco aún que antes.

- ¿Cuan… cuan… cuando me lo diga? – tartamudeó.

- Quiero decir – se explicó la nórdica poniendo los ojos en blanco – en el momento que ella se quede embarazada. ¿Vas a reaccionar _así de bien_?

- ¡Oye, que ni siquiera estamos casados! – trató de defenderse.

- Esa no me parece la disposición de un marido y padre entregado. Me estás decepcionando, Potter. Pensé que tú apechugarías con las consecuencias.

- ¿Qué consecuencias? – preguntó Sirius. – Si todavía no ha pasado nada.

Frey ignoró su objeción y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que no la interrumpiera.

- Sinceramente, Potter, no creo que estés en condiciones de casarte si muestras tan poca sensibilidad hacia ella. Si Lily esperase un hijo tuyo, lo menos que podrías hacer es alegrarte y apoyarla al máximo.

- ¡Y me alegraría¡Yo sería un padre muy responsable!

Remus, que estaba un poco más apartado, bufó con escepticismo, pero no levantó la cabeza de su libro de Pociones, el cual estaba leyendo con aparente concentración.

- ¡Pues no lo demuestras¿Qué es eso de ponerte pálido como un fantasma, eh?

- Esta es la conversación más absurda que he oído en mi vida… - murmuró Sirius, sentándose en la butaca que había dejado libre Lily, justo al lado de Hermione. Se inclinó hacia la chica y le susurró al oído: - ¿Bergman se ha intoxicado con su poción alisadora o qué demonios le pasa?

Hermione se estremeció al notar su respiración en su oreja y se apartó discretamente. La cercanía de Sirius le traía recuerdos de lo más inquietantes y no podía evitar que su cuerpo reaccionara de forma involuntaria. Miró a James, cuya cara había pasado del blanco más impoluto a un tono rojizo, conforme su indignación iba aumentando. Al final terminó estallando:

- ¡Yo sería muy feliz! Y para demostrártelo, puedo hacerle un hijo¡aquí y ahora!

Y sin más, agarró a Lily de la mano y la atrajo hacia él. Ésta, al ver la determinación de su novio, le dio un golpecito para que la soltase.

- Déjalo James, tenemos que ir a desayunar.

Lupin cerró finalmente el libro y, al pasar al lado de James para ir hasta el hueco del retrato, le dio una palmada en la espalda.

- El mundo aún no está preparado para otro Potter, amigo. Por cierto, Lily, felicidades.

- Ah, gracias, Remus – respondió ella, recuperando su sonrisa. Se enganchó de su brazo y se fue con él, comentando algo acerca de los EXTASIS.

- Así me gusta más – dijo Frey, conforme. – Esta nueva actitud es mucho más madura y responsable.

- Sí, claro – replicó Peter – no hay nada como amenazar a una mujer con hacerle un hijo para que pierda todo el interés.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Pronto se hizo evidente que Remus seguía muy deprimido. Durante el desayuno apenas probó bocado, a pesar de tener a su lado a una excesivamente parlanchina Alexa, que podría haber distraído a cualquiera de sus preocupaciones. La chica no conocía la mayor parte de la historia, pero de todas formas no tenía importancia, puesto que Alexa no concebía el hecho de dejar de hablarle a alguien por un problema amoroso en el que ella no estaba incluida.

Frey, Hermione y Lily terminaron mucho antes que sus compañeros y, hartas de esperar por ellos, se adelantaron para ir el aula de Pociones. Fue verdaderamente una suerte que los Merodeadores no fuesen con ellas porque, justo frente a la puerta, se encontraron con Lysandra y Edith. Las Ravenclaws las saludaron con naturalidad y se mostraron muy sorprendidas al captar la frialdad con la que eran tratadas. Era algo esperable por parte de Frey, que siempre había odiado a Lysandra, pero Lily nunca había apoyado a su amiga de esa forma.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó Lysie con inocencia.

- Lo sabes muy bien – le espetó Frey. – Te advertí de que no le hicieras daño, no vengas ahora con esa actitud de doncella injuriada.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? – se ofendió la joven. – Lo dejamos por su culpa, él no merece que lo defendáis a ciegas. – Se volvió hacia la pelirroja, segura de que sería más razonable. – Lily, tú siempre has sido mi amiga y…

- Y no sabes lo que me arrepiento de ello – la cortó Lily, dolida. – Ni te imaginas la de veces que traté de disculparte o cuántas discusiones tuve con Frey por tu causa. Y desde luego, no te merecías ni mi apoyo ni mi amistad.

Lysandra se echó hacia atrás como si la hubiese golpeado. Abrió mucho los ojos y emitió un leve gemido de protesta.

- ¿Qué demonios os ha contado ese desgraciado? – preguntó horrorizada.

- No te atrevas a insultarlo – intervino Hermione con fervor. Había respetado al profesor Lupin desde la primera vez que lo vio y en ese tiempo se había convertido en un amigo muy valorado, no iba a consentir que alguien lo tratase así. – Debería darte vergüenza siquiera nombrarlo y más después de haber contado todas esas mentiras.

- ¡No son mentiras! – dijo Edith. - ¿Por qué lo creéis a él antes que a Lysie?

- Edith, no te metas – replicó Frey fríamente. – Tú no tienes ni idea de qué va esto.

- Ah¿y tú sí? – preguntó Lysandra con sarcasmo. - ¡No me hagas reír! Se te pondrían los pelos de punta si supieras la verdad. Lupin debería estarme agradecido por no explicarle a todos lo repugnante que es.

Hermione apretó los puños hasta clavarse las uñas dolorosamente. Sólo una vez se había sentido tan sumamente furiosa y asqueada con alguien y había terminado estrellándole la cara. No obstante, Lily se le adelantó, demostrando mucha más diplomacia que ella.

- ¿Sabes, Lysandra? Yo no alardearía de conocer la verdad si me comportara de una forma tan lamentable como tú. Te hace quedar aún peor.

- ¿Qué¿Quieres decir que…?

- Sí – confirmó Frey. – Todas lo sabemos y, como ves, no le hemos dado la espalda. La única verdaderamente repugnante aquí eres tú.

Sin más, le dio la espalda y entró en la clase. Lily y Hermione la siguieron, fulminando con la mirada a Lysandra.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La llegada de James y Sirius al aula fue tan escandalosa como de costumbre. Sirius venía riéndose a carcajadas y tardó un poco en darse cuenta del ambiente enrarecido que reinaba en la mazmorra, pero James, con sólo echar un vistazo a Lily (hacía años que había descubierto que podría distinguirla aún dentro de un mar de pelirrojos) notó que ocurría algo malo.

- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó tras sentarse en su lugar habitual.

- Nada – respondieron a la vez las tres chicas.

- Ya – concedió Sirius, sentándose a su vez encima del pupitre de Hermione. - No estaríais comentando por casualidad los veinte grados bajo cero que hay hoy en la clase¿no? Por nosotros no os cortéis…

Frey dejó escapar un bufido, pero las demás ignoraron el comentario. De hecho, Lily alzó la barbilla cuando entraron el resto de Gryffindors y explicó en voz innecesariamente alta:

- Yo mejor voy a mi sitio. _Con mi compañero Remus_.

Sirius levantó una ceja, divertido.

- Supongo que es absurdo preguntarlo, pero imagino que no tenéis intención de contarnos lo que ha pasado aquí¿verdad?

- No ha pasado nada – replicó Hermione, a la defensiva. – Y ahora¿quieres bajarte de mi mesa, por favor? Te has sentado encima de mis ingredientes.

Sirius se levantó de un salto, con cara de susto, pero no tardó en descubrir que en las mesas sólo había un caldero.

- Muy graciosa, Random.

- Largo – pidió la chica, alterada de nuevo por su cercanía.

El Merodeador iba a protestar, pero Slughorn hizo su aparición y no le quedó más remedio que retirarse a su sitio, al lado de Alexa y Frey.

El profesor parecía particularmente contento esa mañana. Los saludó con alegría, dio una palmada en el aire y les explicó que pronto terminarían con las aburridas pociones para cambiar el aspecto corporal, ya que tenían un nuevo e _interesantísimo_ tema que tratar.

- La semana que viene comenzaremos con la Amortentia. Con un poco de suerte aprenderéis a prepararla para San Valentín – les guiñó un ojo y añadió: - Y más importante que eso, a _reconocerla_.

Hermione miró a Slughorn horrorizada. No quería preparar Amortentia. _No quería olerla_. No estaba preparada para descubrir ciertas cosas, cosas que en realidad ya sabía, pero que hacía esfuerzos por no admitirse. No le hacía la menor gracia tener pruebas tan claras que ni siquiera ella, con su cabezonería desmedida, podría obviar.

James se inclinó hacia ella y le dijo en un susurro confidencial:

- No necesito nada para reconocer una Amortentia. Si huelo a Lily y ella no está cerca, está claro lo que ocurre.

Hermione suspiró. No, _definitivamente_ no quería estar cerca de esa poción en particular.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ya no podía postergarlo más. Snape sabía que se le estaba agotando el tiempo y aún no tenía ni idea de cómo llevar a cabo su misión. No obstante, estaba seguro de que el Señor Tenebroso no aceptaría un simple "lo intenté" como justificación a su fracaso, así que estaba decidido a afrontar el riesgo y actuar de una forma verdaderamente imprudente, a falta de mejores ideas. Sin embargo, su determinación para lograr su objetivo al precio que fuera, no había opacado su instinto de supervivencia, una característica tan arraigada en la personalidad de los Slytherin como la misma admiración a su fundador. Antes de lanzarse a la aventura, había decidido evaluar el riesgo que supondría y por eso mismo, aquel lunes, se dirigió con paso firme hacia la Sala de los Trofeos. Entró tranquilamente, aprovechando una hora libre, y se acercó a las vitrinas con una mezcla de resolución y fingida indiferencia. Cientos de copas, placas conmemorativas y demás condecoraciones se agolpaban en multitud de repisas, desafiando al tiempo, las inclemencias del clima y el polvo que atentaban contra su integridad. Le llevó un buen rato localizar aquella que era de su interés y casi se sintió desilusionado al comprobar que no era nada del otro mundo. Un simple trofeo por servicios al colegio otorgado a un tal Tom Ryddle.

- ¿Por qué hemos venido aquí, James?

Snape dio un respingo y maldijo interiormente. Pensó en hacerse un hechizo _desilusionador_, pero no le dio tiempo. Antes de que pudiera sacar la varita del bolsillo de su túnica, Potter apareció arrastrando a su novia, la prefecta Evans. La risa del joven se cortó de golpe, al ver al Slytherin plantado delante de una vitrina.

- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? – le preguntó de muy malos modos, irguiéndose de forma amenazante.

- No es asunto tuyo, Potter. Podría preguntarte lo mismo.

- Esas no son formas de hablar a un Premio Anual – replicó James, jugueteando con su varita de la misma manera que había visto tantas veces en Sirius Black. - ¿Acaso te apetece perder unos cuantos puntos?

- No está prohibido entrar en esta sala – contestó Snape, ya harto, mientras se cuidaba de aferrar su varita dentro del bolsillo.

- Ya – concedió el Gryffindor con sorna. – Supongo que para ti la única opción de ver la Copa de Quidditch es con un cristal de por medio.

Snape notó que toda la frustración que había acumulado en las últimas semanas se desbordaba, y que el frágil dique del raciocinio cedía ante su odio por el Merodeador que tenía delante.

- Cuanta arrogancia, Potter – siseó con los ojos entrecerrados. – Para haber caído tan bajo te das unos aires que no te corresponden.

Miró a Lily Evans con desprecio durante menos de un segundo, pero eso bastó para que James le apuntara con su varita y la moviera hábilmente para formar un hechizo. No obstante, éste no llegó a pronunciarse, porque la pelirroja posó su mano con suavidad sobre el antebrazo de su chico y ese sencillo movimiento actuó a modo de bálsamo para él.

- Déjalo – susurró. – No caigas en sus provocaciones.

James frunció el ceño, molesto, y abrió la boca para replicar. Sin embargo, al bajar la vista hasta la mano de Lily, vio el cordel que le había atado a modo de alianza y retiró de inmediato la varita.

- Sal de aquí, Snape – ordenó con voz autoritaria, sin tan siquiera mirarlo. – Antes de que me arrepienta.

Severus le hizo caso, ya que de todos modos no podía hacer nada más si estaban ellos allí, y al pasar a su lado, golpeó con el hombro a James, con tanta fuerza que a punto estuvo de dislocárselo.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Odio cuanto te comportas así – dijo Lily con voz apenada. - ¿Por qué no podéis _simplemente_ ignorarlo?

- ¿Tú has oído lo que ha dicho? – preguntó James, incrédulo. - ¿Crees que voy a permitir que te insulte?

- Empezaste tú.

James se pasó una mano por el pelo con exasperación.

- Si yo me meto con él, tiene derecho a decirme _a mí_ lo que quiera. A ti que no te incluya en nuestros asuntos.

- ¡Por favor, James¡Esto es ridículo! Ya no sois unos críos¿no te parece que es hora de olvidar esa estúpida rivalidad y comportaros como dos personas civilizadas?

- ¡Precisamente, Lily! Ya no somos unos niños – la agarró por los hombros, mirándola con intensidad. – Esos comentarios no son las fanfarronerías vacías de unos niñatos. Fuera de Hogwarts hay gente que muere y mata por esas mismas creencias. En unos meses pasaremos a pertenecer a ese mundo y ten por seguro que desde ya no toleraré que nadie insinúe nada acerca de tu procedencia.

Lily no supo qué responder. Los ojos de James brillaban con un furor desconocido, repletos de temor. _Temor por ella_.

- James… - musitó, con un hilo de voz.

- No voy a dejar que nadie te amenace, Lily. Jamás te tocarán, te lo prometo – la abrazó torpemente y la joven se quedó petrificada. James estaba temblando. – Sería capaz de cualquier cosa por ti.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- ¡Regulus¿Qué tal la vuelta a las obligaciones mundanas? – preguntó Nathan Gamp desplomándose a su lado en la sala común.

- Todo lo bien que se puede estar con una tonelada de deberes de retraso – masculló pasando frenéticamente las páginas de su libro de Transformaciones. – _Maldita boda_.

Nathan se rió entre dientes. La verdad era que no envidiaba su suerte. Para los alumnos de EXTASIS perder un fin de semana de trabajo a esas alturas de curso era poco menos que una tragedia. Y más aún si se tenían tantas asignaturas como Regulus Black y una media considerable que mantener.

- Vi a tus padres – comentó Regulus repentinamente, sorprendiéndole.

- ¿Perdona? – preguntó Nathan, confuso.

- Estaban en la mesa de al lado – levantó un momento la vista del libro y sujetó su pluma con la boca., antes de añadir: - Te pareces mucho a tu padre.

- Ah, debes de referirte a mis tíos – comprendió el chico. – Los padres de Helen. Los míos no pudieron asistir porque mi abuela aún sigue enferma y mi madre no quiere dejarla sola.

Regulus asintió y volvió a concentrarse en sus tareas. Mojó su pluma en el tintero que se mantenía en precario equilibrio sobre un montón de libros y comenzó a tomar notas del ejemplar que tenía sobre las rodillas. Nathan decidió no molestarle y optó por trabajar un poco él también. Aún estaba sacando los pergaminos cuando Severus Snape entró como una exhalación en la sala común. Pasó por detrás de ellos con tanta prisa que hasta movió las páginas del libro de Regulus. Éste apretó los dientes con irritación, conteniendo un juramento, pero Nathan se le adelantó:

- ¿Tienes idea de lo que le pasa a Snape? Desde que volvimos de vacaciones está insoportable.

- Ni que alguna vez hubiese tenido un carácter precisamente dulce… - comentó con indiferencia, más preocupado en encontrar de nuevo la página adecuada que en seguir la conversación.

El prefecto de séptimo dudó unos segundos, pero finalmente se inclinó hacia delante y le susurró en tono confidencial:

- Ya lo sé, me refiero a más de lo habitual en él. Además, por las noches a veces me despierta. Lo oigo gemir y…

Regulus arqueó una ceja y lo miró con sorna.

- _No esa clase de gemidos_ – aclaró desdeñosamente. – Tiene pesadillas. Algo lo tiene muy angustiado y yo no sé si decirle algo… Nunca hemos tenido mucha relación pero, _joder_, lleva durmiendo siete años en la cama de enfrente¿sabes a lo que me refiero?

Regulus suspiró. Sabía a lo que se refería, desde luego. Y también tenía mucha más idea que él sobre lo que le estaba ocurriendo a Snape, pero no pensaba confesarle sus suposiciones. Gamp le caía bien, pero de sobra sabía que no compartía los ideales de los mortífagos y no le parecía conveniente mezclarlo en asuntos tan turbios. Así que utilizó su vía de escape habitual: la indiferencia. Se encogió de hombros y siguió tomando notas.

- Aunque quizá… - continuó Nathan, ignorando su actitud. – He oído que su padre murió hace poco. Tal vez sea eso.

A Regulus le cayó la pluma de la mano. Una descabellada idea comenzaba a formarse en su cerebro.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Alexa se desperezó despreocupadamente y no trató de reprimir un bostezo. Estaba mortalmente aburrida. Sus amigas estaban en la biblioteca estudiando, pero ella había preferido acogerse al calor de la sala común, que parecía invitarla a una reparadora siesta. Miró alrededor con indiferencia y no tardó en localizar a Rupert Peterson, el guardián de su equipo de quidditch. Como movida por un resorte, se levantó de un salto, paladeando de antemano la propuesta que le iba a hacer.

- Hola – lo saludó con una brillante sonrisa, acercándose a él. - ¿Qué haces?

Peterson levantó la cabeza y la miró un poco cohibido. Se encogió sobre sí mismo y respondió en un murmullo:

- Estoy estudiando.

- Ah – dijo simplemente Alexa, sin ocultar su decepción. Se inclinó sobre el chico para leer algo de su libro. - ¿Encantamientos? – preguntó.

Rupert asintió y pareció pensárselo un poco antes de explicar, derrotado:

- Soy un desastre. Por más que lo intento, no consigo hacer un _Silencius_ decentemente. Voy a suspender el TIMO de Encantamientos y mi madre me matará.

Alexa no se mostró sorprendida por su dramatismo. Se sentó a su lado, dispuesta a solucionar cuanto antes _ese pequeño inconveniente_ que le había surgido. Le sonrió de forma tranquilizadora, pero extrañamente eso puso más nervioso al muchacho.

- A mí también me costó mucho aprenderlo – aclaró. – Venga, muéstrame cómo lo haces.

Rupert la miró de reojo, preocupado por hacer el ridículo, pero accedió a enseñárselo. Tomó su varita e hizo una filigrana en el aire con ella. Cuando terminó, se giró inmediatamente hacia la chica y frunció el ceño al verla tan pensativa.

- Ya sé que lo hago mal – dijo rápidamente. – Pero no consigo saber en qué fallo exactamente.

- Creo que el problema es que lo haces con bastante brusquedad – comentó ella con tacto. – Trata de alargar el final.

De improviso, aferró su muñeca y le guió en el movimiento correcto. Lo repitió un par de veces y cuando volvió a mirarlo, contenta de que lo hubiera captado, notó que se había sonrojado ligeramente.

No obstante, Rupert se repuso enseguida y agitó la varita, fascinado con esa nueva técnica que, al menos, era más fácil y más fluida que la suya.

- Gracias – le susurró con una sonrisa tímida.

- Aún no me las des. Primero tenemos que comprobar que funciona – se puso seria y lo miró a los ojos. – _Hechízame_.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó horrorizado. - ¡Ni hablar!

- Claro que sí, es la mejor forma. Nadie te va a prestar un gato para que practiques.

- No, no – suplicó él. – No quiero hacerte daño.

- No lo harás. Vamos, _confía un poco más en ti mismo_.

Con mucha reticencia, Rupert la apuntó y repitió el gesto exactamente como ella le había enseñado. Cuando terminó de pronunciar el hechizo cerró inconscientemente los ojos, temiendo que algo saliese mal. Alexa le dio un golpecito en el brazo para que la mirara. Sonreía con orgullo y abría y cerraba la boca sin lograr articular un solo sonido. Después de unos segundos, sacó su propia varita y realizó el contrahechizo de modo no verbal.

- ¡Genial! – lo felicitó. - ¿Alguna duda más?

- Creo que no – dijo Rupert, cerrando el libro con alegría. – Eso es todo. Muchísimas gracias.

- Ah, no, con eso sólo no me basta – se irguió en su asiento y sonrió incitadoramente. - ¿Qué tal una partida de ajedrez, como recompensa?

- Por supuesto.

Alexa alzó la varita y convocó su tablero. Mientras sacaba las figuras, comentó:

- La semana que viene practicaremos el _Sonorus_. Vas a sacar un Extraordinario, ya verás.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Snape consultó nuevamente la hora en su reloj. Las doce y media de la noche. Miró alrededor, para asegurarse de que no quedaba nadie más en la sala común. Había resultado difícil fingir que estaba estudiando cuando tenía la mente en otra parte y había procurado no comportarse como un maniático, pero era consciente de que no lo había conseguido del todo. Había mirado demasiado el reloj y también se había mostrado muy impaciente, porque unas chicas de quinto curso parecían no tener la menor intención de irse a dormir. Le había costado lo indecible no ponerse en pie y gritarles que se largaran de una vez.

Pero por fin el momento había llegado. Se levantó con agilidad y tomó aire un par de veces para relajarse. No sirvió de nada. Maldijo en voz baja. Siempre se había considerado una persona bastante flemática, aunque bien es cierto que nunca había estado en una situación semejante. Se sentía estúpido por estar tan nervioso, pero no iba a tener muchas más oportunidades y había decidido jugárselo todo a una carta. Ahora sólo cabía esperar que ésta no le estallase en la cara.

Se deslizó como una sombra afuera de la sala común y echó andar por el pasillo. Caminaba en tensión, porque le daba la sensación de que los ecos de sus pasos se expandían por todo el castillo. Afortunadamente, la mayoría de las antorchas estaban apagadas y los personajes de los retratos roncaban sonoramente dentro de sus cuadros, ajenos a su presencia. Poco a poco se fue tranquilizando, al no encontrar a nadie que le interceptara el paso. De hecho, sentía una mezcla de paz y excitación bastante interesante. Como un ladronzuelo en las exóticas ciudades de los cuentos muggles.

Giró por un corredor del segundo piso, con un sigilo del que ahora sí era consciente, y que le permitió oír a la perfección el ligero bufido que salió de un punto cercano a sus pies. Cerró los ojos, sabiendo lo que ocurriría a continuación. Demasiado tiempo había tentado a la suerte. Un segundo después, un agudo maullido delató la presencia de la señora Morris, a menos de un metro de distancia.

Huir no tenía sentido. Filch era un maldito squib gruñón y grimoso, pero tenía un oído prodigioso. Todo el mundo sabía que, una vez que te localizara su gata, no podrías escapar sin un buen castigo. Efectivamente, poco después, el conserje apareció por el fondo del pasillo, portando un candil en sus nudosas manos. En cuanto estuvo a su lado, se lo acercó a la cara con un brusco movimiento.

- ¿Qué tenemos aquí? – preguntó con evidente deleite, pasándose la lengua por los dientes de un modo que a Severus le pareció sumamente repugnante. - ¿Snape, eh? No me lo digas, te has perdido¿a que sí?

Snape no contestó. Cualquier cosa que dijera sólo lo empeoraría.

- Tal vez pasarte una semana limpiando los orinales de la enfermería te sirva para mejorar tu sentido de la orientación.

El joven Slytherin se maldijo interiormente. Definitivamente, la suerte no estaba nunca de su lado. Ya no tenía nada que perder, así que lanzó su última carta sobre la mesa.

- Me da igual – dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. – Antes que limpiar los puñeteros trofeos, cualquier cosa.

Sorprendentemente, funcionó. Filch hizo una desagradable mueca, que quizá pretendía ser una sonrisa.

- ¿Así que con remilgos? Pues eso te lo quito yo sin problemas. Una semana con los orinales y otra con los trofeos, así aprenderás.

Severus respiró con alivio. Ahora sólo tenía que hacer una réplica de la copa en cuestión. Seguro que nadie lo notaría.


	20. Por qué es mejor ser una Black

_Un capítulo más y otra vez titulado por alguno de los personajes "secundarios". Espero que no os resulte aburrido que me centre en los demás, en vez de hablar exclusivamente de los protagonistas, pero es que he llegado a un punto en que no encuentro interés en leer ff sólo para ver cómo se enrolla X con Y. Y si no me gustan para leer, mucho menos para escribir. _

_Eso sí, prometo que todas las piezas terminarán por encajar (no estoy dando vueltas sin sentido o sólo para liaros de forma perversa, de verdad ;p). De todos modos, en este cap ya hay mucha más interacción entre Hermione y Sirius. Curiosamente, creo que es lo que me ha quedado peor de todo, pero bueno..._

_Como siempre, mis agradecimientos especiales para quienes dedicáis unos minutos más en escribirme un review: _Amidala Granger, herminione, Yedra Phoenix, Nahir5, Belin03, emeraude.lefey, Corae, Lil-Evans, est-potter, Dubhesigrid, BiAnK rAdClIfFe, Lalix, Leyla, Celestana, SORTILEGIOS WEASLEY _y_ N.Elektra.

_En el capítulo anterior: James y Lily anunciaron su compromiso a bombo y platillo, para sorpresa de muchos y alegría de otros. Snape se puso manos a la obra e ideó un plan para conseguir la Copa por servicios especiales al colegio de Tom Ryddle. Por su parte, Regulus empezó a tener una ligera sospecha en relación a Snape y Voldemort._

* * *

**POR QUÉ ES MEJOR SER UNA BLACK **

- Esto es todo por hoy – anunció Flitwick, alzando su aguda vocecilla sobre el revuelo de voces y sillas arrastrándose que empezaba a formarse. - ¡Un momento! – chilló y, automáticamente, todo el mundo se quedó en silencio. – El trabajo para el miércoles que viene. Las parejas de siempre.

Sirius se volvió hacia Hermione y alzó las cejas al ver que se las había arreglado para recoger todo en pocos segundos. La chica lo ignoró y se puso en pie, colocando la mochila en el asiento para que le resultara más fácil guardar el tintero que en esos precisos instantes estaba cerrando concienzudamente. Sirius decidió tentar a la suerte.

- Oye, Random. Este fin de semana tenemos menos entrenamientos¿cuándo prefieres que…?

- Me da igual – lo cortó, sin alzar la vista. – Yo no tengo nada importante que hacer.

- Bueno, entonces¿qué te parece…?

- Como quieras – volvió a interrumpirlo Hermione. – Nos vemos.

Sirius se quedó quieto en el sitio, viendo cómo salía apresuradamente de la clase. ¿Acaso no iban todos a Transformaciones¿Ni siquiera podía estar cerca de él más de una hora?

- ¿Vamos, Canuto? – preguntó James, al ver que su amigo parecía afectado por un _Petrificus_ _Totalus_. - ¡Sirius!

- Eh¿qué? – El chico parpadeó sorprendido y esbozó una sonrisa afectada. – Ya voy…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

El resto del día se rigió por las mismas normas. Sirius trató de volver a hablar con Hermione, pero ésta se las arregló para rehuirle con bastante facilidad. De ese modo, el viernes llegó a su fin sin que los dos hubiesen acordado el momento apropiado para reunirse. Sirius se cansó de insistir y después de la cena se fue a su habitación, cabreado por esa nueva actitud de la chica – otra más, en realidad – que no lograba comprender.

- Eh, Canuto, no sabía que estabas aquí – dijo Peter, al divisarle echado boca arriba sobre su cama.

- ¿Dónde iba a estar si no? – replicó Sirius con voz ronca.

- Claro, como no tenemos una capa de invisibilidad a nuestra disposición, cuando uno de nosotros desaparece, tiene que estar forzosamente dentro de la Torre – ironizó Pettigrew. - ¿Otra vez de mal humor? – añadió, tumbándose en su propia cama.

- No – refunfuñó.

- Ya…

- ¡Te he dicho que no! – repitió Sirius, con bastante más hosquedad de la que pretendía. - ¡Es culpa de ella! – aceptó finalmente.

- ¿Ella? – Peter lo miró confundido, pero un momento después se dio cuenta de quién hablaba. – Random, claro. Ya me extrañaba a mí…

Sirius se incorporó a medias y se apoyó en la pared, deseoso de poder descargar su frustración con alguien. Prefería a Remus para esas cosas, pero bastante tenía el chico con sus propios problemas como para tener encima que aguantar los de él.

- Te juro que no la entiendo. Un día me dice que mi familia no me merece, que soy mucho mejor que ellos, y al otro ni siquiera me mira.

- ¿Acaso no es eso lo que hacen _ellas_? A eso se dedican: a confundirnos – explicó Peter con voz de experto.

Sirius emitió un suave gruñido, como un perro molesto.

- ¿Sabes qué, Colagusano? Eres pésimo dando consejos.

- Lo sé – aceptó el chico con tranquilidad. – Por eso nunca lo hago. ¿Por qué no tratas de dormir un poco y te olvidas de todo?

- No puedo – golpeó la almohada para amoldarla a su cabeza. – Maldita sea¿qué demonios me está pasando?

- Que te estás volviendo gilipollas – respondió solícitamente Peter. – No te preocupes, a James no le va muy mal así.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Observó la copa con detenimiento. Transformaciones nunca había sido su punto fuerte. De cerca se notaba claramente que era una réplica y era evidente que no relucía tanto como la original, pero confiaba en que nadie se fuera a fijar _tanto_. A fin de cuentas¿qué importancia podría tener ese maldito trofeo? Aún más¿para qué demonios la querría el Señor Tenebroso? Tal vez sólo era una simple prueba, para comprobar su valía. Y si era así, Snape no podía evitar sentirse más inquieto. Algo le decía que no podía ser tan fácil. ¿Y si lo descubrían con las manos en la masa? Lo expulsarían, claro. Dumbledore no toleraba los robos. Por no mencionar que el Señor Tenebroso no iba a recibirlo con los brazos abiertos, precisamente.

Cerró los ojos unos instantes y dejó que su mente viajara lejos de allí, retrocediendo incluso varias semanas en el tiempo.

_"Confío en que sabrás ser discreto". _

_"Sí, señor. Cuente con ello". _

_"Más te vale, Severus. Te juegas mucho en esto. No me decepciones y obtendrás tu justa recompensa Si me fallas…" _

Un fuerte golpe en la puerta lo sobresaltó e hizo que volviera de su ensoñación. Snape se puso en pie de un salto, tembloroso, y se apoyó en el lavabo para recuperar el equilibrio.

- ¿Snape? – preguntó la voz de Nathan Gamp desde fuera. – Llevas mucho rato ahí¿te encuentras bien?

Sin tener claro por qué, Severus abrió el grifo, como para justificar su prolongada estancia en el baño. Se echó un poco de agua a la cara y volvió a guardar la réplica tras unas piedras sueltas de la pared. Las selló mágicamente y salió con paso resuelto.

- Si tanta prisa tenías, podías haber avisado – comentó afiladamente.

Nathan frunció el ceño, sin comprender muy bien por qué le obsequiaba con esa grosería.

- Pensé que te había ocurrido algo – murmuró. – Perdón por preocuparme por ti. No volverá a ocurrir.

Snape sonrió de medio lado. Orgulloso y arrogante como todos los Slytherin, pero demasiado ingenuo para sentirse parte de ellos. Lestrange o Macnair no habrían osado preguntarle, y Rosier ya habría imaginado de qué se trataba, aunque seguramente habría intentado averiguar algo más. La mayoría de las veces, su desmedida curiosidad le resultaba muy cargante.

- ¡Snape¿Qué cojones haces aquí todavía? – vociferó Macnair desde la puerta. – Tenemos entrenamiento dentro de cinco minutos y tú todavía estás sin vestir. ¡Si fuera el capitán ya te habría echado del equipo!

- Y si yo fuera el capitán – replicó Avery, asomando la cabeza tras él. – Tú no habrías pasado ni la primera prueba. Hasta tu abuela debe de tener mejor puntería.

- Tú sí que eres un puto desastre. ¿O ya no te acuerdas de la bludger que te dio en el ojo el año pasado?

- ¿A quién llamas desastre, _squib de mierda_?

Snape terminó de ponerse la ropa que solía usar para entrenar y empujó a los dos chicos, que seguían discutiendo y lanzándose improperios, fuera de la habitación. Le había parecido notar la mirada asqueada de Gamp, pero cuando se volvió hacia él, el prefecto se había enterrado tras una montaña de libros, así que no pudo asegurarse.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Yaxley se estiró despreocupadamente y esbozó una sonrisa satisfecha.

- Por mí pueden malgastar sus energías en lo que les dé la gana – comentó. – Personalmente, se me ocurren mejores cosas a las que dedicar mi tiempo.

Alecto no respondió. Se encogió de hombros y fijó la vista en el techo, sin ningún interés en la conversación, la habitación o cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. Yaxley, no obstante, confundió su apatía con receptividad y decidió expresar en palabras un temor que llevaba rondándole desde hacía mucho.

- ¿Tus padres ya han desistido de la idea de casarte con el _principito_ Black? – preguntó con burla y fingida indiferencia.

- No – contestó ella secamente. – No van a renunciar tan fácilmente a ello.

- ¿Y por qué no les sacas de una vez esa absurda idea de la cabeza?

La joven se incorporó un poco, para poder mirarlo a la cara y comprobar si estaba hablando en serio.

- ¿Bromeas? – soltó con incredulidad. - ¿Por qué iba a hacer yo tal cosa?

- Bueno, es obvio¿no? – replicó Yaxley, apoyándose en un codo para verla mejor. – No le quieres.

- ¿Esa es tu gran razón, Alioth¡Menuda estupidez!

- ¿Cómo va a ser estúpido? – objetó el chico, realmente asombrado de haber oído algo así. - ¿Me estás diciendo que serías capaz de pasar toda tu vida a su lado¿Acostarte con él – siguió con repulsión – sin sentir _nada_¿Sólo _por el oro?_

Alecto se sentó de un brusco movimiento, apoyando la espalda en la cabecera de la cama. No se preocupó en cubrirse.

- No es por dinero, _Yaxley_ – replicó furiosa. – No soy una vulgar prostituta.

- ¿Entonces por qué demonios es¿Qué podría interesarte de él?

- ¿No lo entiendes? Es el _poder_ – explicó, con un furor inusual brillando en sus ojos.

- ¿Poder¿_Poder_? – repitió él como un enajenado. - ¡Si es un maldito enclenque! No es más que un niño mimado pegado a las faldas de su madre. Jamás podrá…

- ¡Es un jodido Black! – lo interrumpió Alecto, en un tajante chillido. – El último varón que les queda; el único que podrá transmitir su apellido, su influencia y su fortuna de forma legítima a un descendiente.

Yaxley la miró con súbito entendimiento, pero no ocultó su desprecio al decir:

- Y tú quieres ser la madre de ese descendiente.

Ella alzó la barbilla con orgullo, sin responder. No hacía falta. Yaxley la observó unos instantes en silencio, tratando de reunir fuerzas para hacer una última pregunta.

- ¿Y qué pasa conmigo? – musitó finalmente. - ¿Con nosotros?

- ¿Cuál es el problema? – preguntó ella a su vez, con simulada inocencia.

- ¿Pretendes que todo siga igual?

- No veo por qué iba a tener que cambiar nada – expresó, restándole importancia. – Tú lo has dicho, no le quiero. Y está claro que él tampoco me quiere a mí. Es un matrimonio de pura conveniencia.

- En el que tú te llevas la mejor parte, entonces – replicó mordazmente Alioth.

- Tal vez… - aceptó con una sonrisa misteriosa. - ¿Celoso? – añadió con crueldad.

- _No de ti_, desde luego. No sabes en que te estás metiendo y ni te imaginas lo infeliz que serás.

Alecto soltó una vibrante carcajada.

- ¿Porque nuestro matrimonio no sea _por amor_? – preguntó burlonamente. – No lo necesito, me basta con el sexo. Los hijos no nacen del aire y mucho menos del amor.

El rostro de Yaxley se encendió de pura ira ante la simple idea de que Alecto consumara el matrimonio con Regulus. No pudo evitar que su mente formara la desagradable imagen de lo que podría convertirse en un hecho en poco tiempo.

- ¿Cómo puedes decirlo como si nada¡Delante de mí! Parece como si… ¡como si lo estuvieras deseando!

- ¿Por qué te molesta? – preguntó ella, casi al borde de la risa.

- ¡Lo sabes de sobra! – le espetó él, tan furioso que ya no medía sus palabras. – No sólo estás entusiasmada con la idea de casarte con alguien a quien han escogido por ti, encima te comportas como si tuvieras otro tipo de interés en él.

- ¿Y qué pretendes que haga? – le interpeló, recuperando su seriedad. - ¿Que me amargue por algo que de todos modos va a pasar?

El joven la miró intensamente y, sin bajar el tono de voz, se encaró de nuevo con ella:

- No tiene por qué pasar, tienes otras opciones a parte de él.

Alecto volvió a echarse a reír, con una risa estridente y en extremo cruel.

- ¿Tú? – preguntó con sarcasmo. - ¿Es eso lo que pretendes¿Que renuncie a un compromiso con Regulus Black _por ti_?

- ¿Por qué lo dices como si fuese una aberración¡No soy un inmundo sangre sucia¡Mi familia es igual de pura que la tuya!

- Pero no estás a la altura de un Black. Piensa con lógica, Alioth¿por qué iba a elegir ser una _Yaxley_ pudiendo convertirme en una _Black_?

Eso fue suficiente para el chico. Salió de la cama con tal rapidez que cualquiera habría jurado que las sábanas ardían. Se puso los pantalones con movimientos frenéticos, innecesariamente violentos.

- ¡Muy bien! – gritó, fuera de sí. - ¡Quédate con tu maldito Black! Disfruta de su fortuna y dale todos los hijos que te venga en gana, pero a mí no vengas después a llorarme. Te destrozará la vida, de eso estoy seguro. Como lo obliguen a casarse contigo, te odiará para siempre y ni te imaginas la cantidad de veneno que puede acumular esa pequeña serpiente. _No lo conoces igual que yo_.

Y, obviando que la habitación era, de hecho, la suya, Yaxley tomó apresuradamente su camisa y salió de allí.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- ¡Ya era hora! – protestó Montague cuando vio aparecer a los tres chicos de séptimo. - ¿Cómo podéis ser tan sumamente vagos? Así no ganaremos nunca a los puñeteros Gryffindor. ¡Potter los hace levantarse a las ocho de la mañana y están todos en el campo como clavos!

- Lo que me faltaba – replicó Avery ácidamente. – Que ahora tomes como ejemplo a Potter. ¿Qué será lo siguiente, liarte con una sangre sucia?

Macnair soltó una risotada y Montague los fulminó a los dos con la mirada, evidentemente molesto por la insinuación.

- Me conformaría con que siguierais_ el ejemplo_ _de Black_ – dijo, señalándoles con la cabeza a Regulus, a unos diez metros por encima de las gradas. – Ya estaba volando cuando llegué yo. ¡Eso es dedicación!

Snape resopló con fastidio. Empezaba a detestar el apellido Black con toda su alma. Siempre los primeros, los más listos y los mejores deportistas. Si bien Regulus no destacaba tanto como su hermano mayor, ambos tenían esa irritante costumbre de hacer creer a los demás que estaban por encima de todo y de todos. Sirius con sus aires de suficiencia, creyéndose el ombligo del mundo (o al menos una parte muy cercana a él; ya que Potter se encargaba siempre de llamar la atención tanto o más que su amigo) y Regulus con su aparente indiferencia, como si la mediocridad humana no fuera con él y el mero contacto con seres inferiores pudiera contaminar su divina esencia. Y por si no tuvieran bastante con su evidente talento, además contaban con el respaldo de una familia antiquísima y con sangre más pura que la nieve virgen. Familia a la que, por cierto, el mayor de ellos se había permitido el lujo de rechazar, como si considerase que ni siquiera le hacía falta un buen apellido en el que sustentarse.

Y mientras tanto él tenía que conformarse con un triste apellido muggle. No era rico ni apuesto, nadie le había allanado el camino y tampoco tenía demasiadas esperanzas de que eso fuese a ocurrir en el futuro. Su éxito, la posibilidad de un reconocimiento verdadero y quizás hasta su propia existencia dependían de que pudiera resolver la misión que le habían asignado… y el mundo no parecía percatarse de ello. Desde luego, la vida era injusta.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sirius estaba en la Sala Común, sentado en su butaca preferida, justo enfrente del fuego. Tenía las piernas estiradas y leía atentamente un grueso libro de Transformaciones. Cuando acabó de memorizar las instrucciones de un hechizo especialmente complejo, puso su varita a modo de marcapáginas y cerró el volumen, para poder inclinarse sobre la mesa y tomar en sus manos una pelota de tenis. La había encontrado en el Baño de los Perfectos y prefirió no pensar para qué demonios la querían allí. Cuando le preguntó a Remus si tenía alguna idea de su procedencia, éste le respondió que prefería no saber qué narices hacía _él_ allí.

Recuperó la varita de entre las páginas y cerró los ojos, para concentrarse mejor. Visualizó su propia imagen y apuntó a la pelota con su varita. Hizo un par de complicados giros de muñeca y, cuando iba a susurrar el hechizo, un olor familiar llegó hasta sus fosas nasales, confundiéndolo y haciendo que otra imagen muy distinta a la anterior se formase en su mente en el mismo momento que recitaba el conjuro.

- ¿Esa… soy yo? – preguntó una voz tras él.

- Me has desconcentrado, Random. ¡Mira lo que me has hecho hacer!

Agitó el objeto que tenía en la mano y luego se lo acercó, para observarlo bien. Era una réplica exacta de Hermione, de unos quince centímetros de altura. Tenía sus mismos rizos, los brillantes ojos castaños y llevaba puesto el uniforme del colegio. Hasta sus gestos eran iguales a la Hermione real, pues tenía los brazos cruzados y fruncía el ceño de forma amenazante.

- ¿A esto dedicas tu tiempo¿A hacer muñequitos? – preguntó la Hermione de carne y hueso. – En vez de estar estudiando…

- Ya he terminado – refunfuñó Sirius. Su noche en vela había resultado bastante fructífera. – Y ya he hecho el trabajo para Flitwick – añadió, buscando el pergamino debajo de los libros que tenía desperdigados sobre la mesa.

Hermione prácticamente se lo arrebató de las manos, muy molesta porque ni siquiera le hubiese consultado. Sirius siguió a lo suyo y, en esa ocasión, tomó una naranja que también había _reclutado_ para su causa y la observó atentamente.

- Supongo que querrás añadirle mil detalles – murmuró ausente. – Te he dejado sitio en los márgenes para que escribas lo que quieras. Luego ya lo pasaré yo a limpio.

"Qué considerado", pensó Hermione con irritación. Lo vio volver a cerrar los ojos y entonces ella se puso a leer como si la vida le fuese en ello.

Sirius se concentró en la imagen de James. Repitió el hechizo y esta vez nada interrumpió su visualización, de modo que el resultado fue bastante aceptable. Miró de reojo a Hermione, que se había sentado en la butaca de al lado y estaba inmersa en la lectura del trabajo, con una clarísima expresión de enfado pintada en el rostro. Se encogió de hombros y tomó otra naranja. Pocos instantes después, ésta se había convertido en una réplica de Lily.

Dejó las figuras en la mesa, porque le parecía algo impropio tener sobre el regazo unas figuras tan realistas y, encima, animadas. En cuanto posó a "Lily", el muñeco que representaba a James se abalanzó sobre ella y comenzó a besarla, repitiendo una imagen que todos los Gryffindor conocían bastante bien. Sirius se echó a reír y Hermione levantó la vista del pergamino.

- ¿Qué has hecho? – preguntó alucinada.

- Nada. Ha sido cosa de ellos – se giró hacia Hermione y vio que ésta lo miraba con censura. - ¡De verdad que no he hecho nada! Yo no tengo la culpa de que sean tan apasionados…

Satisfecho de sí mismo, tomó entre sus manos la última naranja y le dio la forma de Lupin. Esta vez se esforzó un poco más en fijar los detalles, hasta el punto de que quedó representada una pequeña cicatriz en el brazo. Dejó el nuevo muñeco cerca de los otros y miró alrededor en busca de algo que le sirviera como plantilla. Terminó posando sus ojos en la pulsera de cuentas que Val le había hecho a Hermione.

- Las bolas esas no son mágicas¿no? – le preguntó.

Hermione volvió a alzar la vista del trabajo, sin entender a qué se refería.

- ¿Las de la pulsera? Creo que no¿por qué?

- ¿Me podrías prestar un par de ellas? Te haré una copia, pero es que no puedo utilizar esferas modificadas mágicamente porque es mucho más difícil transformarlas después.

- De acuerdo – accedió Hermione, no muy convencida. – Pero más te vale devolvérmela intacta.

Sirius desenganchó las dos bolas que necesitaba y las copió, utilizando un encantamiento que, a juzgar por su cara de esfuerzo, no le resultaba nada fácil. Restauró la pulsera y se la entregó a su dueña, que retornó la lectura con cierta irritación. Con la agilidad que otorga la práctica, le costó mucho menos transformarlas en una réplica de Peter y otra de sí mismo. Depositó los muñecos sobre la mesa y, de inmediato, su figura y la de Hermione se pegaron de la misma forma que las de Lily y James. Comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente, provocando que su creador diera un respingo que alertó a la chica. A la vez, ambos se inclinaron hacia los muñecos, intentando inútilmente separarlos.

- Lo has hecho adrede – le increpó ella.

- No es cierto. Yo sólo los he creado, no los controlo.

Forcejearon unos instantes, pero era totalmente imposible que se soltaran. Seguían a lo suyo, como si nadie los estuviera molestando.

- Destrúyelos – sugirió Hermione amablemente. Sólo que más que una sugerencia era una orden, y de amable tenía poco.

- ¡Ni hablar! – se indignó Sirius. - ¡Quiero que los vea McGonagall¡Me concederá cincuenta puntos por lo menos!

Hermione bufó, molesta, pero no insistió más. Después de todo, Sirius tenía razón. Y los puntos no les vendrían nada mal.

- ¡Lunático! – saludó Sirius alegremente, cuando su amigo bajó de la habitación y se acercó a ellos. - ¡Mira lo que he hecho! – y le tendió la réplica de Lupin.

- ¡Vaya, Sirius, es estupendo! – lo alabó Remus. – ¿Cómo lo has conseguido? Es un hechizo dificilísimo.

De repente, Hermione ahogó un grito de sorpresa. La figura de Sirius estaba desabrochando la camisa de la muñeca de Hermione, mientras le besaba el cuello.

- ¡Se acabó! – exclamó, y les lanzó un hechizo para separarles. Agarró su clon en miniatura y lo apuntó amenazadoramente con su varita.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? – se asustó Sirius.

- La voy a destrozar yo misma – aclaró tranquilamente. – No pienso dejar que tu asqueroso muñeco la desnude.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra, Random, es mía! – protestó Sirius y trató de arrebatársela.

- ¡Es una copia mía!

- ¡Pero la he hecho yo!

Hermione se puso en pie, para alejarse de su alcance, y volvió a apuntarla con la varita.

- No lo hagas, Random – siseó intimidante.

- ¿Para qué la quieres? – preguntó Hermione de forma arisca. – Igual quieres desnudarla tú mismo¡so pervertido!

- No necesito eso para ver tu cuerpo. Con cerrar los ojos me basta, me lo sé de memoria.

La chica soltó algo parecido a un aullido y se puso como un tomate.

- ¡Sirius! – lo increpó Remus. - ¿Cómo se te ocurre decirle algo así¡Jamás habías sido tan grosero con una mujer!

- ¿Ahora eres mi padre? – replicó cabreado.

- A lo que menos quiero recordarte es a tus padres, Sirius – contestó fríamente. – Pero no creo que ni siquiera ellos te dijeran que es correcto comportarse así con una dama.

- ¿Una dama? – repitió incrédulo.

- ¿Qué te está pasando, Sirius¿Desde cuándo eres tan maleducado?

Sirius agachó la cabeza, avergonzado por su actitud y por la reprimenda de su amigo. Se dio la vuelta hacia Hermione y le susurró un sentido "discúlpame". Después, evitando deliberadamente sus ojos, tomó su varita y, ayudado por ella, recogió todas sus cosas a excepción de la figura animada de Hermione - que quedó en las manos de su doble real - y el trabajo para Flitwick. Subió las escaleras hasta su habitación a la velocidad del rayo, sin volver la vista atrás.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- No seas demasiado dura con él – se atrevió a decir Remus, tras unos segundos en los que Hermione no fue siquiera capaz de moverse. – Todo esto es nuevo para él.

- ¿Nuevo¿Qué quieres decir?

- Lo sabes de sobra, Hermione – replicó Remus, con su voz pausada y tranquilizadora.

Hermione estaba demasiado indignada como para querer comprender de qué estaba hablando. Miró otra vez la muñeca, en sus manos, y la agitó con frustración, revolviendo aún más sus desordenados cabellos, tan parecidos a los suyos.

- ¿Cómo pretendes que no me enfade¿Tú viste lo mismo que yo? Creo que tengo derecho a evitar que una réplica mía acabe desnuda en público¿no te parece? Pero él es tan cabezota que ni siquiera puede atender a una petición lógica por mi parte. ¡Y encima hace el trabajo de Encantamientos él solo, sin consultarme!

Lupin arqueó una ceja. No tenía idea de Sirius había hecho eso y, desde luego, jamás se habría imaginado ese tipo de iniciativa en él. Era un chico brillante y tenía unas notas excelentes, pero no era el más trabajador del mundo. Al menos, para cosas que él consideraba secundarias, como los estudios.

- ¿Te molesta que él haya hecho un trabajo por los dos? – preguntó con cierta incredulidad. La miró un instante y puso los ojos en blanco. – Vale, olvídalo. Puede que yo sea capaz de entenderlo, pero no creo que Sirius vea en eso una maldad. ¿De verdad crees que se ha pasado la noche entera trabajando sólo para fastidiarte?

- ¿Ha estado toda la noche haciéndolo? – murmuró Hermione, pálida de repente.

Remus se mordió la lengua, pero ya era tarde. Hermione lo miraba con una expresión indescifrable. Sin soltar la muñeca, volvió rápidamente a la mesa y continuó leyendo con afán la larga y completa redacción.

Al día siguiente, cuando Sirius bajó a la sala común, encima de su butaca descansaba el pergamino perfectamente doblado y sin una sola corrección. Sobre él, además, se encontraba la réplica de Hermione, con el ceño más relajado y una expresión amable en el rostro.

* * *

_- El comportamiento de Yaxley es tan posesivo e irreflexivo porque tiene dieciséis años. Cuando lo escogí, no era más que el apellido (el nombre hasta se lo tuve que adjudicar yo) de un mortífago. No obstante, para los que habéis leído DH, me gustaría resaltaros un hecho anecdótico que me causó mucha gracia. En el capítulo del Ministerio, Yaxley hace un comentario a Cattermole respecto a su esposa (y las mujeres en general) que sería una muestra de la evolución natural del chico aquí representado. Simple coincidencia. _

_- Respecto a Alecto, tengo que remitiros a la conversación con Regulus del capítulo 14 ("La iniciación"). Comparadla con la de este cap y sacad vuestras propias conclusiones ;p _

_- Por otra parte, me encanta que la gente hable de Regulus. Parece que nadie se pone de acuerdo sobre él… XD_

_- Finalmente, creo que es lógico pensar que los Merodeadores (exceptuando quizá a Remus) eran excepcionales en Transformaciones, porque tuvieron que estudiar muchísimo antes de hacerse Animagos. No tengo ni idea de cómo se harán esas figuras animadas (tenía en mente la de Viktor Krum y los dragones en_ El cáliz de fuego_), pero supongo que tendrán algo que ver con esa rama de la magia. El modo de crearlas es una chorrada mía, al margen de cualquier dato "histórico"._

_Muchas gracias por leer y¡hasta el próximo! O hasta el rr, si decides obsequiarme con uno. ;)_


	21. Lo que de verdad le importa a SB

_¡Estoy de vuelta! En esta ocasión os traigo un capítulo muy íntimo, a mi modo de ver. He disfrutado muchísimo escribiéndolo y espero que eso se note en el resultado final. Curiosamente, a pesar de que el verdadero protagonista del cap es Sirius, el que más sale es James y, a través de él, podemos comprender no sólo un poquito mejor a Sirius, sino también a él y su especial relación con su amigo del alma._

_Mis más sinceros agradecimientos a: _Dubhesigrid, Lalix, Corae, Lil-Evans, rachel black87, danii black, Constantina.Black, Ro, BiAnK rAdClIfFe, Leyla, Yedra Phoenix, Belin03, SORTILEGIOS WEASLEY, est-potter, herminione, yuriangeldeldemonio, paddyale, Annie Ryddle, lilian, misthy sakura agustina, Mika and Elena, Anyels _y_ petalos-de-rosa.

_Antes de dejaros ya con el capítulo, me gustaría hacer un anuncio. Lo he comentado a tanta gente que ya no sé quién lo sabe y quién no. Así que, por si acaso, allá va: **Dubhesigrid** y yo hemos estado trabajando en un proyecto desde hace ya tiempo. Se trata de un ff sobre la vida de los cinco últimos Black. Se llamará "**La maldición de los Black**", y en él exploraremos - de la manera más canon posible - sus personalidades, sus similitudes y diferencias y ese fondo común que llevó a muchos a un trágico destino. El título es simbólico, porque la maldición no es real, sino que depende de sus propias cualidades personales. La novedad a destacar es que ya tenemos cuenta (_Black Toujours Pur_) y que próximamente iremos añadiendo datos al perfil y, por supuesto, comenzaremos a subir la historia. De todos modos avisaré aquí, pero quería anunciarlo ahora por si a alguien le interesa, para que esté pendiente._

_¡Gracias por la atención! Ahora sí, os dejo con el cap. Respecto a fechas, nos encontramos en la semana antes de San Valentín._

* * *

**LO QUE DE VERDAD LE IMPORTA A SIRIUS BLACK**

Por primera vez en su vida, Hermione no estaba nada satisfecha de que una poción fuese por el buen camino. Aún a falta de varios ingredientes, ya había virado a un ligero tono nacarado, que se podía apreciar a contraluz. Los vapores, todavía erráticos e inconstantes, dibujaban de vez en cuando pequeñas espirales que se perdían camino del techo de la mazmorra.

- ¡Eh, nos está saliendo! – informó James con entusiasmo. Se inclinó hacia el caldero y aspiró con fuerza. – Ya empiezo a captar ciertos olores. Palo de escoba, debí suponerlo. El pelo de Lily y… ¿qué será esto? Huele como a humedad y a árboles, parecido a un bosque después de llover… - se cortó de golpe y miró a Valerie de reojo, para ver si sospechaba algo.

No obstante, la chica no le dio ninguna importancia a su comentario.

- Hazte a un lado – pidió. – Yo también quiero probar. ¡Lavanda! Como en casa de mi abuela… Siempre me ha gustado ir allí – aclaró. - ¡Y chocolate! Lógico, me encanta. Y esto… no sé muy bien qué es. Huele como espuma de afeitar… ¿Por qué me iba a gustar ese olor? – preguntó confundida.

- Casi prefiero no saberlo – dijo James. - ¿Sabes? He oído que hay hechizos depilatorios muy efectivos.

- Val le dio un codazo, pero James ya se había vuelto hacia Hermione, que estaba cortando una raíz en trozos muy finos.

- ¿Y tú? – preguntó con picardía. - ¿Qué hueles?

- A ti te lo voy a contar – respondió con una sonrisa traviesa.

En realidad, se las había arreglado hasta entonces para respirar por la boca. No tenía el menor interés en descubrir a qué olía la Amortentia para ella. Desgraciadamente, al echar la raíz, los vapores aumentaron y no pudo evitar inhalar una fuerte bocanada. De inmediato notó un olor similar a la Madriguera, como cuando había estado allí con Harry y Ron. No le extrañó, los echaba muchísimo de menos. También olía a la sala común de Gryffindor en ese tiempo. Curiosamente, – ya fuese debido a sus diferentes habitantes, la distinta madera de la chimenea o que los gemelos Weasley aún no habían pasado por allí – la sala común tenía un olor diferente en los dos tiempos en que ella la había conocido. Era lo que suponía, estaba demasiado involucrada con sus nuevos amigos y eso de ningún modo podía ser bueno para ella. Pero lo peor no era eso. El aroma que primero había detectado y que no le había costado nada diferenciar, era el que se estaba temiendo desde el principio. El inconfundible perfume que siempre utilizaba Sirius Black.

- Espuma de afeitar… - volvió a murmurar Val, moviendo la cabeza como si no acabara de creérselo.

Hermione trató de sobreponerse y fingir naturalidad, así que observó con ojo crítico las espirales. Aún no estaban definidas del todo y muchas se escapaban hacia los lados pero, si no cometían ningún error en los últimos pasos, estaba segura de que la poción saldría perfecta.

En ese momento, Sirius se volvió hacia ella con brusquedad, como si alguien lo hubiese pinchado. La miró sorprendido un breve instante, suficiente para que James comenzara a reírse quedamente. Seguramente eso le dio conciencia de la situación, porque desvió rápidamente la mirada.

- ¿A bludger, Canuto? – preguntó James con malicia, sin molestarse en ocultar su regocijo.

- A capitán de quidditch estrellado en el suelo, concretamente – rezongó el chico de mal humor.

Frey se dio la vuelta también y miró el caldero con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Ya vais tan adelantados? – gruñó, molesta. - ¡Black! No has terminado con tus ingredientes. ¡Deja de distraerte!

Sirius bufó audiblemente y agarró su cuchillo como si fuera un machete.

- No van a darnos ningún premio por terminar antes¿lo sabías? – protestó con soniquete.

- Sólo nos faltaba que Lily y Remus también nos ganaran – murmuró Frey, como si no hubiese oído nada.

Alexa, aprovechando que Frey estaba ocupada con sus réplicas, se giró hacia Val con cara de agobio. Tenía las mejillas arreboladas y todo el aspecto de querer matar a alguien. "Socorro", articuló con los labios. Valerie se echó a reír, agradeciendo internamente no tener que trabajar con su rubia y exigente amiga. Sirius terminó de picar dos tipos de raíz y los echó al caldero "suave y progresivamente", bajo la rígida supervisión de Frey.

- Ahora hay que removerlo en sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj durante tres minutos – explicó Sirius, consultando las instrucciones en la pizarra. – Imagino que querrás hacerlo tú¿no?

- Como si fuera a dejar que te acercaras a ella… - replicó la nórdica, agarrando el agitador de madera con saña.

Sirius se apartó de ella, dejándola por imposible. James paseó su vista por la clase, observando el comportamiento de los demás alumnos. En las mesas de la izquierda, Snape golpeaba la mano de Rosier con su agitador de pociones, impidiendo que echara algo al caldero.

- Oye¿a qué crees que olerá la Amortentia para _Quejicus_? – le preguntó a su amigo con genuino interés.

- Menos a champú, a cualquier cosa.

Muy a su pesar, Hermione soltó una carcajada. Sirius la miró un momento, luciendo su asombrosa sonrisa y ella sintió que algo se revolvía en su interior. Los vapores de la maldita poción estaban ahora por todas partes y _olían_ _tanto a él_ que se sentía mareada. Le daba la sensación de estar abrazada a él, con la nariz hundida en su cuello para aspirar su aroma. Recuerdos que creía haber enterrado para siempre afloraron en su mente y notó que se empezaba a ruborizar. Se sentó en el taburete, taciturna, y comenzó a triturar los restos de los ingredientes con el cuchillo para mantener su cerebro distraído en otra cosa.

Slughorn se acercó en ese momento a la primera fila, donde Lily y Remus trabajaban con armónica efectividad.

- Maravilloso, maravilloso – admiró el profesor. – Lo estáis haciendo muy bien. Lily, lo tuyo con las pociones es innato. Fíjate, Remus. ¿Has visto lo rectas que corta las raíces? Y ya tiene el color adecuado, os va a salir perfecta.

- Frey soltó una maldición al oír eso y empezó a batir con más ahínco.

- Podía darnos vergüenza – murmuró entre dientes. – Con uno menos y van más rápido que nosotros. Parecemos niños de primero. Hay que ver lo inútiles que…

- Frey, más te vale que no termines esa frase – la cortó Alexa, ya harta. – Porque te juro que te tragas la puñetera poción.

- No lo decía por ti – rebatió la nórdica con voz inocente. – La culpa es toda de Black – añadió con rencor.

- ¡Cómo no! – replicó Sirius sin ofenderse lo más mínimo. – Si eso te hace sentirte mejor…

- Por su parte, en la mesa de Slytherin, Severus se permitió descansar unos minutos, durante el tiempo de reposo previo a los últimos cuatro ingredientes. Las clases prácticas se le hacían agotadoras por culpa de sus dos compañeros.

- ¡Macnair! – llamó Rosier conteniendo la risa. – Menuda cara de idiota. ¿Qué demonios estás oliendo?

- Sangre – respondió con deleite, pasándose la lengua por los dientes.

Snape lo miró con repulsión. Era uno de los tipos más raros que había conocido en su vida, pero viendo sus intereses daban ganas de no volver a dormir en su presencia nunca más.

- Eres un maldito psicópata – comentó Rosier con la misma naturalidad con la que habría informado que estaba lloviendo afuera.

- ¿Qué hueles tú, a ver? – preguntó mosqueado Macnair. – Seguro que alguna mariconada.

- A mujeres – dijo con los ojos brillantes. – Montones de mujeres sólo para mí.

Severus rodó los ojos, pero se abstuvo de replicar nada. Walden, en cambio, soltó una fuerte risotada y palmeó a Snape en la espalda, en un gesto que parecía amistoso, pero que a punto estuvo de tirarlo de cabeza al caldero.

- ¿Has visto, _Snapy_? El pequeño _Rosie_ ha crecido. ¡Cómo si alguna vez hubiese olido de cerca a una mujer¡No le iban a echar _Cruciatus_ ni nada!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

El resto de la semana, Hermione trató de mantenerse aún más alejada de Sirius de lo que se había vuelto ya habitual. De cara a los demás, se esforzaba en aparentar normalidad, pero cuando estaba sola intentaba inútilmente restarle importancia a su descubrimiento. "En realidad ya me lo imaginaba", se decía, pero eso no era ningún consuelo. ¿Cómo había _permitido_ que ocurriese algo así? En fin, no es como si no lo hubiese visto venir… Seguro que había tenido la posibilidad de evitarlo a tiempo, aunque no se le ocurriera nada más que hubiese podido hacer. No se le podía culpar de falta de prudencia, pues en cuanto había captado el peligro, había emprendido una huída estratégica, a pesar de que se sentía muy cruel por su comportamiento.

"Es absurdo", pensó una tarde a solas en su cuarto, frustrada. "Sabía que no debía fijarme en él, es el padrino de Harry y… está muerto". Se quedó sin aliento, como si algo muy grande le hubiese golpeado con fuerza en el pecho. Era la primera vez que sentía todas las implicaciones de ese hecho.

- Muerto… - musitó, casi sin voz.

Ya lo sabía, no era ninguna novedad para ella, pero nunca antes había sentido un dolor tan profundo, tan lacerante, ni siquiera cuando se enteró de lo que le había pasado a Sirius Black._ Ni__ tan__ siquiera cuando murió Dumbledore_.

Estar ahí era una mala jugada del destino, una auténtica tortura. ¿Por qué había aparecido en el pasado¿Por qué nadie le daba ninguna explicación sobre ello¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? No tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo iba a estar allí. ¿Y si era permanente? En ese caso, tal vez podría estar entonces con Sirius… Paladeó un momento la idea, sintiendo que una repentina calidez se extendía por su cuerpo. No sería tan malo, después de todo.

Pero no volvería a ver a Harry y Ron. El dolor volvió a alcanzarla tan rápido como se había ido, junto con - esta vez sí - un verdadero descubrimiento. La primera vez que se había encontrado frente a una Amortentia, le olía al pelo de Ron. Hacía mucho que sabía que sus sentimientos por él distaban de ser puramente amistosos, por eso no se sorprendió en absoluto al captar ese olor. Pero esta vez ya no había nada de eso y – un simple y rápido rastreo emocional le bastó para darse cuenta – tampoco pensaba ya en él de otra forma que no fuese como amigo. Era como si todos los sentimientos románticos que albergaba hacia él se hubiesen esfumado. Sentía añoranza por él, pero de la misma forma que echaba de menos a Harry, nada comparado con la tristeza que le provocaba la idea de no volver a ver a Sirius. _O que le ocurriera algo a él_.

- ¡Oh, por Merlín! – susurró, angustiada. – Me he vuelto loca y ya no tengo remedio.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Por su parte, Sirius comenzaba a perder la esperanza de que hubiese arreglo posible entre Hermione y él. Día tras día, semana tras semana, veía cómo sus intentos de acercamiento eran rechazados o ignorados. Al principio se lo había tomado como un reto personal, pero hacía ya más de un mes que las cosas entre ellos no estaban nada bien y eso había terminado por agotarle la paciencia y, de paso, agriarle el carácter.

James, que se hallaba con la cabeza cómodamente apoyada en el regazo de Lily, vio a Peter bajar las escaleras de la sala común como si el mismo diablo le persiguiera.

- ¿A dónde vas, Colagusano? – preguntó con interés, sin moverse de su privilegiada posición.

- No sé – respondió con cierta brusquedad. – _Lejos de ellos_. La habitación parece un maldito velatorio. Entiendo que Remus no esté muy animado, pero ver a Canuto así, es superior a mis fuerzas. Joder, se supone que él es el optimista¿no?

- Bueno, supongo que es normal que esté así…

Peter bufó, demostrando su disconformidad.

_- No es normal_. No en él. Y yo no tengo voluntad para aguantar sus quejidos lastimeros durante más de dos horas.

- ¿Quejidos lastimeros? – repitió James, incrédulo.

- Puede que no sea eso _exactamente_ – replicó Peter. – Pero está todo el día resoplando y protestando. No puedo soportarlo más.

Se fue, decidido, hasta el hueco del retrato, como si por quedarse más tiempo en la sala común fuera a alcanzarle la depresión de Sirius. James suspiró fuertemente. Tenía gracia que Peter se quejara de la actitud de sus amigos, cuando a él le gustaba tanto regodearse en la autocomplacencia. Se mordisqueó el pulgar con ensimismamiento.

- ¿Qué estás pensando? – preguntó Lily, sin levantar la vista del libro que tenía en las manos.

James se removió para acomodarse mejor y volvió a resoplar.

- No uses ese tono de censura – la regañó suavemente. – Sé que no debería meterme, pero no es ningún delito estar preocupado por mi mejor amigo¿no crees?

- Supongo que no – admitió ella a regañadientes. – Pero ten cuidado. Todo esto es demasiado complicado.

- Lo sé, Lily – murmuró con tristeza.

La joven apartó finalmente el libro y lo miró con comprensión.

- Aunque… también lo nuestro era muy complicado¿verdad? – preguntó con picardía, tratando de levantarle el ánimo.

- Sí – admitió James, agarrándose a ese cambio de ambiente como a un clavo ardiendo. – Trataste de resistirte, pero estaba claro que terminarías cediendo a mis encantos.

- Tonto – ronroneó Lily.

La dulce sonrisa que le devolvió James bastó para comprender que había logrado su objetivo. Y para derretirla una vez más, como ocurría siempre.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

James consultó su reloj de nuevo. Hermione ya no podía tardar en llegar. Había conseguido persuadir a Colagusano para que se llevara a Remus y Sirius fuera de la habitación. El chico había protestado durante largo rato y tratado de convencerlo de que no sería capaz de lograrlo, pero al final, como siempre, había claudicado. James no tenía ni idea de qué artimaña había utilizado, pero era evidente que había funcionado.

El hueco del retrato se abrió y por él apareció Hermione, cargando con unos cuantos libros que acababa de sacar de la biblioteca. James se acercó rápidamente a ella.

- Hola – la saludó con suavidad. – Me gustaría enseñarte algo. ¿Tienes unos minutos?

- Claro – aceptó Hermione. Posó los libros sobre una mesa, dispuesta a prestarle toda su atención. – Tú dirás.

- Está en la habitación – explicó James y le cedió el paso para que subiera por las escaleras delante de él.

Hermione obedeció, intrigada. Antes de seguirla, el chico cruzó una mirada con Lily, sentada en una butaca cercana al fuego, como pidiéndole permiso. La pelirroja sonrió levemente y él se dio por satisfecho.

- Y bien… ¿qué es? – preguntó Hermione, mirando la habitación con curiosidad.

- Es sobre Sirius – dijo James con cautela, cerrando la puerta tras él.

No le pasó desapercibido que Hermione se puso muy tensa al oír ese nombre. Se apresuró a explicarse.

- Creo que estás siendo muy injusta con él – soltó sin rodeos. – Y entiendo por qué, de verdad. No es la clase de chico que consideras adecuado para ti, pero te equivocas. – Hermione abrió la boca para protestar, pero James no se lo permitió. – No le conoces lo suficiente y tampoco le das una oportunidad para mostrarse ante ti porque te parece que no merece la pena.

- James, yo…

- Sólo déjame enseñarte esto. Te prometo que si después de saber algo más de él, no te convence lo que ves, no insistiré más.

Hermione se dio cuenta de que era absurdo negarse. James no podía entenderla y ella no podía explicarle por qué no quería acercarse más a Sirius. Y visto desde la óptica de James, ella estaba siendo terriblemente injusta e irracional.

- Está bien – concedió en un suspiro.

El chico sonrió y se acercó a la mesita de noche de Sirius. Sobre ella estaban los muñecos de los cuatro amigos. El que representaba a James estaba pegado como una lapa a la acertada réplica de Lily.

- No fue capaz de separarlos – comentó jovial. – Al final decidió dejarlos así, porque según él Lily ya es parte de los Merodeadores. Yo no protesté, evidentemente. Por mí estaría así todo el tiempo.

Hermione se echó a reír. Los James y Lily reales tampoco es que pasaran mucho tiempo separados. Se fijó en que James estaba observando el primer cajón de la mesita con mucha atención.

- Este es su pequeño cajón de los tesoros. Todos lo sabemos, aunque nunca nos ha mostrado qué tiene exactamente aquí – se giró a medias para cruzar una mirada con ella. – Si se entera de que te lo he enseñado me matará.

Hermione sintió otra vez ese desagradable vacío en el estómago que la atenazaba cuando alguno de sus nuevos amigos decía una expresión inocente, pero que ella no podía evitar relacionar con su aciago destino.

- No voy a decir nada – murmuró débilmente.

- Bien – respondió simplemente James. Tomó su varita y con un escueto _Alohomora_ abrió el cajón. Volvió a mirar a la chica, con expresión culpable. – No debe considerar necesario ponerle más medidas de seguridad…

El Merodeador sacó el primer objeto que encontró. Era un pergamino grueso, un poco amarilleado por el tiempo, pero de buena calidad. James lo desdobló y le echó un breve vistazo.

- Es una carta de su tío Alphard – informó. Dándose cuenta de que Hermione _no sabía_ de quién estaba hablando, le aclaró: - Era su tío preferido, el único al que no le importó que quedara en Gryffindor. Recuerdo que le escribía con relativa frecuencia. El pobre murió hace unos años, quizá ésta fue una de las últimas cartas que intercambiaron.

Hermione no dijo nada. Recordaba haber oído algo de una herencia y de que el oro de uno de sus tíos había permitido a Sirius independizarse, pero no había llegado a enterarse muy bien y tampoco le había parecido adecuado preguntarle más a Harry sobre ello. James, absorto en sus propias cavilaciones, extrajo esta vez un grupo de fotos. Le mostró la primera a Hermione, con una sonrisa. En ella, Sirius posaba con una enorme motocicleta, repartiendo miradas embelesadas entre ésta y la cámara.

- Es su moto – explicó innecesariamente James. – Está loco con ella. A mí me parece un peligro, pero él siempre dice que no tengo ni idea y que cierre mi inculta bocaza cada vez que intento convencerle de que magos sangre pura y cacharros muggles no deberían mezclarse – se encogió de hombros. – ¡En fin! Él sabrá… Ah, mira. Esta foto la hicimos en mi casa, en las Navidades del curso anterior – continuó, mostrándole emocionado la imagen de una copiosa cena, con varias personas alrededor. – Estos son mis padres. Mi madre hace la mejor tarta de melaza del mundo. Debería pedirle que me mandara una, para que la probaras…

Hermione sonrió con nostalgia. Harry adoraba ese postre. ¿Tendría siquiera idea de que su abuela era buena cocinera? Sintió una profunda lástima por él. No sólo se había perdido conocer a sus propios padres, que eran sencillamente formidables. Tampoco había tenido ocasión de sentirse mimado por unos abuelos o hacer algo tan cotidiano como ir los domingos a casa de ellos a merendar.

La siguiente foto era de los Merodeadores. Los cuatro se veían muy niños y estaban ataviados con la bufanda de Gryffindor, que lucían con orgullo delante del castillo, por lo que Hermione pudo deducir que probablemente cursaban primero o segundo en esos momentos.

- Siempre fui guapísimo – soltó James con tono casual, como si acabara de pronunciar una verdad universal – aunque no me recordaba tan enano. Canuto, el muy capullo, ya era el más alto entonces. _Jodida sangre Black_ – masculló para sí mismo. Hermione no pudo reprimir una carcajada. – Peter, como siempre, en su mundo. ¿Qué narices estaría mirando? Y fíjate en Lunático, qué cara de formalito tenía.

- Seguro que lo era – replicó Hermione.

- La verdad es que sí – esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa. – Nos costó bastante corromperlo.

Pasó a la última foto y la miró con sorpresa.

- No imaginaba que guardaría esto aquí – murmuró.

Hermione se inclinó sobre él para verla mejor. Eran dos niños pequeños, de no más de tres o cuatro años. No le costó reconocerlos. El mayor tenía los ojos claros, con un brillo inteligente y genuina felicidad infantil. En una mano sostenía una escoba de juguete y con su otro brazo rodeaba los hombros de otro niño más bajo y delgado, de apariencia frágil, pero que se mostraba tan ilusionado como el mayor con su propia escoba. Sus ojos, oscuros y grandes, destilaban una astucia que parecía casi imposible para su corta edad. Durante un momento, Hermione tuvo la sensación de que, incluso a través de la foto, era capaz de leer sus pensamientos.

- Supongo que hubo un tiempo en que se llevaban bien – se le escapó.

- Sirius no habla mucho de Regulus – comentó James con cierta tristeza. – A veces pienso que es porque le duele que se hayan distanciado y, bueno, esta foto parece darme la razón.

James volvió a introducir la mano en el cajón y extrajo una especie de cuadro en miniatura.

- ¿Qué es esto? – se preguntó en voz alta.

Cuando vio lo que se exponía tras el cristal, dio un pequeño respingo y abrió mucho los ojos. Eran cuatro montoncitos de pelo de distintos animales.

- Debe de ser un recuerdo de sus mascotas – dijo rápidamente y puso el cuadro lejos del alcance de Hermione. Tomó un trozo de madera y lo observó con atención. – Palo de escoba – dedujo con facilidad. – Me imagino que será de la primera que tuvo, una _Estrella Fugaz_. No era la más rápida de entonces, pero él la manejaba muy bien – miró a la chica y explicó con gravedad: - La destrozó en un entrenamiento. No vio venir una bludger y lo derribó a más de veinte metros de altura. Tengo grabada la imagen de cuando estaba cayendo – James se estremeció visiblemente y se tomó unos segundos para continuar: - No he pasado más miedo en mi vida. Cuando lo vi tirado en el suelo… Se rompió las dos piernas y un brazo, pero el susto que nos llevamos todos fue monumental… - giró el pedazo de madera entre sus manos. – Este debe ser el trozo más grande que quedó.

Hermione lo miró con aprehensión. Por algo no la entusiasmaba a ella el quidditch. Le parecía increíble que le hubiesen quedado ganas de volver a montar en una escoba otra vez. James suspiró y dejó el trozo de madera a un lado. Era bueno que Hermione conociera cosas privadas de Sirius, que no hacían sino demostrar que era una buena persona, pero le extrañaba que su amigo no hubiese guardado nada relacionado con ella. ¿Acaso esa violación de su intimidad no iba a tener ninguna recompensa? Tomó el último objeto del cajón, no muy convencido. Era un cofre de madera, muy sencillo, que en la tapa tenía tallada con bastante maestría una H. Lo abrió, con cuidado de no volcarlo. Lo primero que vio fue la réplica en miniatura de Hermione, que él no conocía.

- Vaya… - se asombró. – Qué detallada.

Hermione frunció el ceño, sin entenderlo. James le pasó la muñeca y ella pudo comprobar con sus propios ojos que realmente era de una exactitud sorprendente. Incluso las orejas, semiocultas por el pelo, tenían idéntica forma a las suyas. También tenía su mismo lunar en el cuello, justo encima de la clavícula. Se notaba que había pasado mucho tiempo observándola, quizá sin que ella se diera cuenta. El corazón le comenzó a latir desbocado. ¿Por qué su figura estaba en una caja separada¿Esa H se refería a su inicial?

- Un trozo de rama de un árbol. Es bastante común en el Bosque Prohibido – comentó con indiferencia James, sacando la susodicha ramita del cofre. – Un pañuelo…

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos y lo tomó entre sus manos.

- ¡Esto es mío! Creí que lo había perdido. – La voz se le deshizo al comprender algo. Sólo había podido perderlo en una ocasión: la noche de la fiesta, cuando Sirius y ella habían estado juntos. Y la rama del Bosque Prohibido…

- Un trabajo de Encantamientos – prosiguió James, interrumpiendo el curso de sus pensamientos. – Sobre Hechizos Ocultadores – alzó la cabeza y miró a la chica. - ¿Te dice algo todo esto?

Hermione asintió, abrumada. Habían hecho ese trabajo juntos. Cuando Flitwick les devolvía las redacciones, generalmente se las quedaba ella, pero Sirius había insistido en conservar él ese trabajo en particular. Hermione lo había relacionado con el _Fidelius_ que harían James y Lily en el futuro, así que no se había atrevido a contradecirlo. Temía alterar algo del futuro y por eso no pensaba mucho en ello, pero de ningún modo había imaginado que su intención podía ser otra. Decidió que era suficiente. Devolvió el pañuelo al cofre y lo cerró, entregándoselo a James como si fuera la mismísima caja de Pandora.

- Gracias – musitó en un hilo de voz.

Se dio la vuelta para marcharse de allí. Estaba tan conmocionada que sintió hasta un leve mareo, pero consiguió sobreponerse antes de que James se percatara de ello.

- Hermione, espera – susurró el joven. – Me gustaría enseñarte algo más.

Hermione se paró y miró a James intrigada. Había utilizado un tono grave que no era nada habitual en él. Y por experiencia sabía que cuando el chico hablaba tan en serio era algo extremadamente importante.

James sacó un pergamino del bolsillo y lo desdobló con mimo. Al principio Hermione no se percató de lo que era, pero cuando vio cómo James lo apuntaba con su varita, el alma se le cayó a los pies. ¿Acaso se podía sentir aún más desdichada? Contuvo la respiración y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que alguien los interrumpiera.

- Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.

"Por favor, por favor, que llegue Remus, o Lily o incluso Colagusano, quien sea. Por favor, que no sea lo que yo creo".

- Es un mapa de Hogwarts – informó James con tacto. – Lo hemos hecho nosotros. Muestra a todas las personas que hay en el colegio, los pasadizos, las clases… todo.

"Por favor, que aparezca McGonagall. O Dumbledore. Que le hagan un _Obliviate_ y le confisquen en el mapa."

- Es _perfecto_. No comete errores.

"Por favor, por favor, que se presente el Ministro de Magia, o la reina de Inglaterra. Que alguien lo detenga ya".

James alzó la vista hacia ella, con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro.

- Si te digo esto no es para presumir. Es para que te quede claro que no existe confusión posible – le tendió el mapa y le señaló dos puntos muy juntos. – Lee.

Tal y como había imaginado, dos carteles estaban casi superpuestos en una de las habitaciones de la Torre Gryffindor. En ellos se distinguían sus nombres: James Potter y… Hermione Granger.

- ¿Por qué pone "Granger"? – preguntó con suavidad, aunque tan serio como nunca antes lo había visto.

Hermione se tambaleó y se llevó una mano a la frente, desesperada.

- ¿Alguien más lo ha visto? – sentía verdadero pánico y la voz se le estrangulaba en la garganta. Dudaba mucho que James pudiera entender sus palabras. - ¿Remus¿Sirius?

El Merodeador negó con la cabeza, mirándola con más intensidad aún que antes. Tal vez había esperado una negación, no ese terror que manifestaba Hermione.

- Lo descubrí hace unos días. Nunca antes me había fijado y estoy seguro que ninguno más lo ha hecho – Hermione respiró con cierto alivio, pero él repitió: - ¿Por qué pone "Granger"?

- Me gustaría contártelo, de verdad – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos. Toda la tensión que había estado aguantando hasta el momento comenzaba a desbordarse. – Pero… no puedo.

- ¿Qué puede ser tan terrible como para que no confíes en mí? – le preguntó un poco dolido.

- No es cuestión de confianza, James – replicó y, sin poder remediarlo, se echó a llorar. Si Dumbledore se enterase de lo que había ocurrido…

James se quedó de piedra, pues no había previsto esa reacción de la chica. Sin saber muy bien qué hacer, borró el mapa y lo volvió a guardar. Después, abrazó a Hermione con decisión, aunque sin apretar demasiado.

- Ojalá pudiera decírtelo – murmuró Hermione entre sollozos. – _Ojalá pudiera contártelo todo._

- Tranquila – pidió él, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda. No tenía experiencia consolando a chicas y la verdad es que le resultaba bastante más difícil que tratar con cualquiera de sus amigos. – No importa. Es tu vida y estoy seguro de que tienes una buena razón para ello.

Hermione lloró sobre su hombro un par de minutos más, humedeciendo su ropa. Cuando se separó de él, tenía los ojos muy hinchados y el rostro arrebolado e irritado por los surcos de las lágrimas. James fue a buscar uno de sus inmaculados pañuelos y le limpió la cara con delicadeza.

-No diré nada a nadie, te lo prometo. Y procuraré, a partir de ahora, que nadie más mire el mapa. Es todo cuanto puedo hacer.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione aún no tenía muy claro cómo se sentía. Por una parte, sabía que el asunto del mapa y de su verdadero nombre no debía preocuparle, porque James le había dado su palabra y sabía que no iba a fallar a ella. Pero ahora, más que nunca, se sentía incapaz de enfrentarse a la presencia de Sirius. Por eso, cuando el viernes por la tarde él se sentó a su lado en la sala común, con la excusa de hacer los deberes con ella, se sintió más vulnerable de lo que podría haber creído posible. Trató de no mirarlo, de no _sentirlo_, pero Sirius no se lo iba a poner tan fácil. Ahora que por fin había reunido el valor suficiente para encararla, no pensaba irse de allí sin una respuesta satisfactoria.

- ¿Por qué me odias tanto? – preguntó repentinamente. Hermione le echó un fugaz vistazo, pero tuvo que volver a concentrarse en sus libros para no quemarse bajo su ardiente mirada.

- No te odio – respondió escuetamente.

- ¿Y por qué no me das siquiera una oportunidad? – terció de nuevo con terquedad.

- Es demasiado complicado – no quería explicárselo. _No podía hacerlo_. Centró su mirada en la pluma que sostenía en su mano derecha. – Pero no puede ser – añadió, con la esperanza de que eso sirviera para dar por concluida la conversación.

No obstante, Sirius no se dio por vencido. La observó unos instantes, calibrándola, y tratando de averiguar qué era "tan complicado" como para que él no pudiera entenderlo.

- ¿Te has creído todo lo que Bergman dice de mí? – estaba dolido, mucho, y no podía evitar que eso se notase en su voz.

- Frey no me ha vuelto a hablar de ti. Y mucho menos, mal.

- ¿Entonces por qué te comportas de esta manera conmigo¿Crees que sólo te veo como otra en mi lista o algo así? – preguntó confundido. No quería sonar presuntuoso, pero estaba tan necesitado de conocer la verdadera razón de su rechazo, que no podía medir sus palabras.

- No es eso – lo cortó Hermione con dureza. Ahora sabía que no la veía de esa forma y precisamente por eso actuaba así. No quería implicarse más, ya había cometido demasiadas imprudencias.

- ¿Qué es? – insistió. Como ella no le respondía, se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de sus ojos, situándose prácticamente encima del libro que Hermione fingía leer. – Mírame, Hermione – pidió. La aludida sintió un escalofrío al oír su nombre, que se agravó al obedecerle. Sintió que su corazón se paraba al ver esos ojos claros mirándola con tanta intensidad. Sirius estiró su mano y la posó suavemente sobre la suya. – Sólo te pido que me dejes demostrarte que no miento. Sólo cuarenta y ocho horas, eso es todo.

Hermione nunca supo qué la obligó a responder de esa manera. Lo más sensato habría sido seguir firme, como hasta entonces, pero le era imposible permanecer en sus trece con Sirius mirándola así. Asintió levemente y susurró, conmovida:

- De acuerdo.

El joven dibujó una sonrisa de genuina felicidad y se puso en pie de un brinco.

- Mañana a las ocho empezará todo – le dijo justo antes de macharse, sin mostrarle siquiera un adelanto.

* * *

_En este cap tendría que destacar muchas cosas, pero trataré de comentar sólo las principales, para no eternizar la nota de autora._

_- **Sobre la Amortentia**. James es muy básico. Para él lo más importante son su chica, sus amigos y el deporte. Personalmente, su sencillez me resulta adorable. No lo considero "simple" en el mal sentido. A Hermione le he cambiado los tres olores porque consideraba importante resaltar lo unida que se encuentra a ese tiempo (sus nuevos amigos, Sirius...) y lo que echa de menos a Ron y Harry. Lo del pelo de Ron que menciona como antiguo olor, fue confirmado por la propia Rowling. Los Slytherin: no he tratado de hacerles _bashing_. De la personalidad de Macnair se sabe muy poco. Yo lo he puesto un poco bruto porque creo que, al margen de ser o no mortífago, una persona que se hará verdugo de criaturas mágicas tiene que tener fuerza (para decapitar a un hipogrifo no creo que baste mala baba) y un gusto peculiar por la muerte. He evitado hacer suposiciones sobre la Amortentia para Snape. Os dejo las conjeturas para vosotros (y recordad que este ff no contiene spoilers de DH, por lo que si lo habéis leído, uno de los olores de este Snape no es ése que estáis pensando)._

_- **Sobre el Mapa del Merodeador**. Por las posibles dudas, James descubrió la identidad de Hermione en la última luna llena. Si no lo hizo antes es porque sólo se preocupan de la gente que pueden encontrarse por el camino, no de quienes están durmiendo tranquilamente en su habitación._

_De nuevo, los dos próximos capítulos son simultáneos en el tiempo. El primero, dedicado a las cuarenta y ocho horas de Sirius y Hermione; y el segundo, de los demás (sobre todo del lado "verde" del ff). ¡Hay salida a Hogsmeade para celebrar San Valentín!_

_Y ahora, una pregunta frívola. ¿Habéis pensado alguna vez que olores captaríais en presencia de una Amortentia? Yo, clarísimamente: chocolate, libro antiguo y... bueno, el último es personal XD_


	22. 48 horas juntos

_Uf, de nuevo he tardado muchísimo en actualizar. De verdad que lo siento, pero he estado liada entre los estudios y el otro fic. Además, me ha resultado increíblemente difícil hacer este capítulo. Igual es que soy muy exigente, pero no quería hacerlo demasiado "rosa", ni muy soso. Eso sí, me ha quedado enorme, así que poneros cómodos y mejor si traéis algo de beber._

_Antes que nada, como siempre, mi más sincero agradecimiento a las siguientes personas por sus reviews:_ Amidala Granger, Dubhesigrid, Evianae (Corae), choconinia, Belin03, rachel black87, herminione, Lalix, SORTILEGIOS WEASLEY, Rayne Elendil, Annie Ryddle, mica-prongs, daniiblack, viktor jos krum, luna55, BiAnK rAdClIfFe, petalos-de-rosa, Anyels, Leyla, yuriangeldeldemonio, Angeline Anglyen, naduuu, N.Elektra, Mika and Elena, Ely Granger, Lilian, Clio84, miapottergranger, Gih Black, Yedra Phoenix, carla daniela, remmy-ro, El Collar De Perlas, Alana Black Potter, leo y Constantina.Black. _También me gustaría saludar a _Ipira_ y _blackstarshine _que sé que también siguen este fic._ _¡Gracias a todos!_

* * *

**48 HORAS JUNTOS**

El sonido de la ducha no era suficiente para despertar a los Merodeadores, que en general tenían un sueño bastante profundo, pero las entusiastas notas de Sirius Black, sí. James aguantó la tortura durante aproximadamente tres minutos, pero cuando su amigo imitó un solo de guitarra – o eso se imaginó que intentaba hacer – se levantó y fue hasta el baño con paso tambaleante. Golpeó la puerta enérgicamente, esperando que con eso se diera por aludido. No obstante, Sirius, aparte de ignorarle, elevó la voz todavía más.

Molesto, fue de nuevo hasta su cama – tropezándose dolorosamente contra el baúl de Sirius por el camino – y tanteó la mesita en busca de sus gafas y su varita. Con sus dos "herramientas" regresó al baño y abrió la puerta con un efectivo _Alohomora_.

_- …I NEED A LOVE TO KEEP ME HA-PPY. BABY, BABY, KEEP ME HAPPYYYY…_

- Como no cierres la puta boca, Canuto, te lanzo un _Silencius_ – le espetó sin contemplaciones.

Sirius asomó la cabeza por una esquina de la cortina de la ducha, con los ojos entrecerrados y el pelo goteando champú.

- ¿Dices algo? – preguntó. – No oigo nada con el ruido del agua.

- Que dejes de berrear¡los demás queremos dormir!

- No estoy berreando, Cornamenta – se indignó el chico. – Que tú no tengas oído musical…

- ¿Quieres decir que la canción original – o lo que quiera que sea eso – suena _así?._¡Y yo tengo un gran oído musical!

- Sí, claro. Pregúntales a los del equipo como suena tu "A por el mundial". La Selección Inglesa de Quidditch se echaría a llorar si te oyese.

A James le sentó fatal el comentario, pero no lo demostró. Le advirtió a su amigo nuevamente que se callara, pero antes de haber cerrado la puerta del todo, Sirius ya había vuelto al ataque. Suspirando, le hizo un hechizo de insonorización al baño y se desplomó boca abajo en la cama, sin molestarse en correr las cortinas.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione apenas consiguió dormir esa noche. Estaba aún más nerviosa que para el baile de Navidad de su cuarto curso y eso que en aquella ocasión estuvo cerca de desmayarse de la frustración porque no era capaz de asentar el pelo, el vestido no terminaba de convencerla y porque estaba segura de que se torcería un tobillo al bailar.

Ignoró todos los consejos que Frey le había dado el día anterior. Por suerte, era tan temprano que ninguna de sus compañeras iba a molestarla y, posiblemente, tampoco la verían para echarle en cara su dejadez. Se maquilló muy ligeramente, sólo un poco de base y corrector para las ojeras y un discreto brillo de labios. Se hizo una trenza para evitar volver a alisar su frondosa melena y se vistió como un fin de semana normal. No quería que Sirius creyese que se había arreglado demasiado para él, a pesar de que se había pasado gran parte de su insomne noche repasando mentalmente cómo le quedaban cada uno de los jerséis y pantalones que le había prestado Dumbledore al principio de curso. En lo único que claudicó con respecto a Frey, fue en unas botas de piel de dragón que la escandinava había insistido en prestarle, y sólo lo hizo porque Lily, ante el horror de la dueña, ya le había aplicado un hechizo reductor para que fueran del tamaño apropiado para el pie de Hermione.

No bajó a desayunar - ¿para qué? Si tenía el estómago cerrado – y a punto estuvo de arrepentirse y no salir con Sirius. No obstante, se negaba a fallarle nuevamente y llegó a un acuerdo consigo misma para ser, durante dos días, simplemente Hermione Random, no una chica que había aparecido en el pasado sin saber cómo y que había estado muy cerca de ser descubierta.

A las ocho en punto salió de la habitación y descendió la escalera camino de la sala común. No llegó a posar un pie en ella cuando Sirius, que acababa de entrar por el hueco del retrato, la vio y se acercó rápidamente, saludándola con una cálida sonrisa:

- ¿Todavía estás así? – le preguntó. – Está bien, pasaremos por el Gran Comedor para que comas algo antes de…

- No es necesario – lo cortó. – No tengo hambre.

- Como quieras. ¿Vamos, entonces?

Hermione asintió, aprovechando para observarlo con más detenimiento. Tenía el pelo aún húmedo, lo que le daba un toque desenfadado al ya de por sí aspecto despreocupado que solía tener. Y, _cómo no_, había escogido para la ocasión unos vaqueros y su cazadora de cuero muggle. Hermione recordó que ya lo había visto así para una cita con Martirio Umbridge y no pudo evitar preguntarse, con cierta punzada de celos, si consideraba ese atuendo como "su ropa de triunfar".

Sirius se colgó una mochila de un hombro, en apariencia ajeno al escrutinio de Hermione, y le hizo un gesto para que saliera delante de él.

- ¿Qué llevas ahí? – le preguntó Hermione saltando fuera de la sala común.

- No estropees la emoción – la regañó con humor. – Es una sorpresa.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Febrero siempre era muy frío en esas latitudes, pero esa mañana el viento era aún más helado que los días anteriores. Hermione se arrepintió enseguida de haber recogido su pelo, pues éste solía ser un gran aislante de la temperatura exterior. Las orejas se le estaban congelando, así que se acomodó la bufanda roja y dorada de Gryffindor para tratar de protegerlas. A su lado, Sirius hizo el mismo gesto y después volvió a esconder las manos en sus bolsillos, forrados de un material suave y calentito.

- Se te está poniendo roja la nariz – observó, con una risa burlona.

Hermione bufó y tiró de nuevo de la bufanda para tratar de colocarla mejor. Le costó un poco, porque se le había enredado alrededor del cuello.

- Espera – rió Sirius. – Déjame a mí, que todavía te vas a sacar un ojo – dijo, a la vista de los aspavientos que hacía la chica.

- ¿A dónde vamos a ir? – preguntó Hermione, mientras Sirius le ajustaba la bufanda tan fuerte que le costaba hablar.

- Tengo que enseñarte algo – respondió Sirius, evasivo. – Pero primero tenemos que llegar a Hogsmeade, así que no estaría mal que camináramos un poco más deprisa. Me va a salir escarcha en las botas.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione resopló disimuladamente. Estaba acostumbrada a ir a todos sitios prácticamente a la carrera, como si siempre tuviese prisa, pero Sirius tenía piernas largas y le costaba seguir el ritmo de sus zancadas. Además, el aire helado, todavía perceptiblemente frío tras su paso a través de la bufanda, le hacía daño en los pulmones.

- ¿Falta mucho? – preguntó con voz ahogada.

Sirius se volvió hacia ella con sorpresa.

- ¿Voy demasiado rápido? Podemos descansar un momento si quieres, pero ya casi hemos llegado.

Sacó una mano de su bolsillo y le señaló una casa al final del apartado callejón del pueblo. Hermione suspiró y negó con la cabeza, dispuesta a hacer un último esfuerzo para llegar hasta allí. Estaba muy intrigada por descubrir qué era lo que tanto interés tenía Sirius en mostrarle.

Pocos minutos después, ambos se encontraban frente a una especie de barracón, con una puerta de madera medio podrida. Sirius sacó una larga llave de metal y la introdujo en la cerradura. Le dio un par de vueltas y la volvió a guardar en el bolsillo. Hermione extendió su mano para abrir la puerta, pero Sirius la retuvo. Tomó su varita, que llevaba en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón y realizó un hechizo no verbal. De inmediato, la puerta giró sobre los goznes oxidados, emitiendo un desagradable chirrido.

- Pasaré yo primero – indicó Sirius. – Está muy oscuro y puedes tropezar.

Se adelantó y encendió un par de lamparillas de aceite que colgaban de la pared. La iluminación era precaria, pero Hermione alcanzó a distinguir un bulto al frente, aunque no pudo ver de qué se trataba porque estaba tapado, seguramente para preservarlo de la suciedad del lugar.

Sirius retiró lentamente la sábana que lo cubría, mostrando una motocicleta enorme. Se quedó mirándola con embeleso unos segundos, como si jamás hubiese visto algo tan bonito. Al levantar la cabeza, se dio cuenta de que Hermione aún no se había movido.

- Vamos, acércate. ¿No es preciosa?

Hermione avanzó unos pasos, aún sorprendida de que Sirius tuviera su legendaria moto en Hogsmeade. Jamás lo habría imaginado. El Merodeador acarició el manillar con un solo dedo, con la misma ternura que utilizaría para rozar a un bebé, y después posó un codo en el asiento. Apoyó el mentón en su mano y miró a Hermione desde su peculiar posición, con una sonrisa expectante.

- ¿Qué te parece?

- Es bastante impresionante – reconoció ella.

- Y no sabes lo mejor – explicó Sirius. Sus ojos relucieron, juguetones: – Vuela.

- Oh – alcanzó a decir Hermione. Sí que lo sabía, pero no tenía intención de reconocerlo.

- ¿Qué tal si vamos a dar una vuelta?

Hermione dio un paso hacia atrás, instintivamente.

- Ni hablar.

Sirius rió entre dientes. Rodeó la moto rápidamente y alcanzó a la chica antes de que se apartara aún más. Sin decir una palabra, la agarró por la cintura y la levantó limpiamente en el aire, como si fuera más ligera que una pluma. La colocó encima del asiento y ella no trató de resistirse. Sabía que era inútil competir con su fuerza, pero optó por intentar convencerlo con su particular don de la palabra.

- No me gusta volar. Ya lo sabes.

- No es lo mismo que una escoba. Además, estás conmigo – se retiró el pelo de la cara y se sentó delante de ella.

- Haces esto con todas¿verdad?

Sirius giró a medias la cabeza, sonriendo como un niño pequeño.

- Aunque no lo creas, eres la primera. No dejo que cualquiera se suba a mi moto.

- Pues para tenerle tanto aprecio, un garaje cochambroso en un pueblo enteramente mágico, no parece la mejor opción. Cualquiera podría robártela.

- A cualquiera que entrase aquí sin mi permiso – replicó con retintín, arrancando la moto y elevando la voz para que Hermione le entendiese – no le quedarían piernas para poder disfrutarla.

- Salvaje – murmuró Hermione para sí.

- Agárrate fuerte – aconsejó Sirius y ella lo obedeció de inmediato.

Hermione agradeció que el garaje estuviera apartado, porque la moto era tan ruidosa como un avión. No quería ni imaginar ser el centro de atención del pueblo. Deslizó su mano derecha hacia atrás, un poco avergonzada por estar tocando a Sirius, aunque fuera encima de una tonelada de ropa. No obstante, cuando la moto despegó del suelo, se aferró a él como si la vida le fuera en ello. De hecho, puede que así fuese.

Sirius emitió un débil quejido y soltó una de sus manos del manillar para pasar el brazo de Hermione hacia delante y que no le oprimiera el costado.

- Tuve un pequeño incidente en Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas – explicó. – Un bicho feísimo y que no tiene ninguna utilidad práctica me pegó un buen zarpazo cuando le estaba dando unas hojas de lechuga. Ja. ¡Y luego dicen que es herbívoro! A veces creo que el profesor Kettleburn nos tiene envidia porque todos tenemos dos manos. Y con sus correspondientes dedos, además.

- ¿Por qué no has dejado la asignatura, entonces? – preguntó Hermione con curiosidad, tratando de centrar su mente en otra cosa diferente de que _aún_ continuaban ascendiendo.

El chico se encogió de hombros, sin volverse. Hermione se sintió inmensamente feliz de que no lo hiciera. Bastante susto había llevado cuando apartó una mano del manillar.

- Me gustan los animales, supongo – respondió él sin darle mucha importancia.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Una vez que logró superar el miedo inicial, Hermione tuvo que reconocer que el espectáculo desde la moto era increíble. Sirius había sobrevolado la planicie donde se extendía Hogsmeade y había dado la vuelta hacia el final del Bosque Prohibido y el lago. Hacía mucho frío, pero ya se habían adaptado bastante bien a la temperatura y el peligro de hipotermia parecía secundario comparado con las impresionantes imágenes del terreno nevado. Las casas se veían desde la distancia como pequeñas tartas recubiertas de azúcar glasé. Nada enturbiaba aquel blanco impoluto e incluso el humo de las chimeneas parecía menos gris y más hermoso. Eso sin hablar del abrumador silencio que parecía extenderse. Ya en el aire, la moto sólo hacía un ruido sordo, mucho menos molesto y fácil de ignorar.

- Menuda paz… - susurró Hermione, impactada.

Sirius sonrió al notar su tono de voz emocionado y posó su mano sobre la de Hermione, que ya se había acostumbrado a estar sobre su abdomen. La joven pestañeó y se ruborizó al darse cuenta de que había hablado en voz alta.

- Sabía que te gustaría – comentó Sirius con voz suave, acariciadora. – Creo que va siendo hora de que bajemos. No has comido nada en todo el día.

El descenso fue mucho peor que el despegue. Hermione tuvo que cerrar los ojos con fuerza, porque la visión del suelo acercándose cada vez más le resultaba aterradora. Se apretó más contra la espalda de Sirius, casi asfixiándolo con su poderoso abrazo. No obstante, él no protestó y trató de llegar lo más pronto posible a tierra firme, sin que el viaje le resultara traumatizante. Dejó la moto en las inmediaciones del bosque, en un lugar cercano a la Casa de los Gritos y apagó el motor. Bajó de un ágil salto y después extendió su mano para ayudarla a ella a bajar.

- No te sale natural ser tan amable – comentó Hermione con una malicia que no creía poseer.

- Te equivocas – replicó Sirius, sonriendo sarcásticamente. – Me sale _demasiado_ natural. Trato de cortarme, en realidad.

Hermione alzó las cejas, sorprendida. No se atrevió a preguntar por el significado de su comentario, porque intuía que había algo más detrás. Posiblemente algo que tenía que ver con Blacks y lo poco que le gustaba a Sirius pertenecer a esa familia.

Sirius, ajeno a sus conjeturas, abrió su mochila y sacó de ella una manta de cuadros escoceses.

_- Impervius_ – dijo, apuntándola con su varita. – Espero que esto baste. No creo que nos siente muy bien mojarnos.

La extendió bajo un árbol, en una zona resguardada en la que el viento no llegaba y por tanto, hacía menos frío. Con metódicos movimientos, comenzó a extraer diversos objetos de la mochila, muchos más de los que a simple vista parecía contener. Se hizo evidente que había pasado por las cocinas para aprovisionarse de comida y los elfos, generosos como pocos, le habían cargado de mucha más cantidad de la que podrían necesitar.

Finalmente, hizo una divertida reverencia y comentó:

- La comida está servida. Si me hace el favor de sentarse, señorita.

Hermione rió y se situó en el centro de la manta, que estaba sorprendentemente caliente. Miró alrededor, tratando de averiguar qué alimentos se encontraban en las bandejas tapadas, pero antes de que extendiera sus manos hacia alguna, Sirius se abrió la cazadora y sacó algo del bolsillo.

- Esto es para ti – dijo en un susurro, sorprendentemente tímido, tratándose de él.

Hermione tomó el pequeño paquete entre sus manos, intrigada y abochornada al mismo tiempo. Rasgó el papel con suavidad y se encontró con una pequeña caja forrada en piel. Alzó la vista hacia Sirius, interrogante, pero el chico estaba contemplando su bota izquierda con sumo interés. Terminó por abrir la caja y se encontró con unos sencillos pendientes de plata, alargados y en forma de espiral.

- Me recordaron tus rizos – murmuró Sirius, mirándola de reojo. – Pensé que te quedarían bien.

- Son muy bonitos – dijo Hermione, sonrojándose sin poderlo remediar. – Gracias.

- En realidad los compré por Navidad, pero luego no me atreví a dártelos – explicó, mirándola ya abiertamente.

Hermione rió, acordándose de lo mucho que le había molestado que él la ignorase. Supuso que el regalo que le había enviado Damocles Belby había hecho que Sirius cambiase de opinión. Volvió a mirar los pendientes. Menuda diferencia con la pulsera de vértebras.

- Yo tengo un cargamento de plumas de azúcar en mi habitación desde entonces – confesó también. – Supongo que a estas alturas ya se habrán estropeado.

- Sí, es lo más probable – concordó Sirius, sonriendo encantado. – Vaya par de idiotas¿eh?

- Sujeta esto – pidió Hermione, quitándose los pendientes que llevaba en ese momento y depositándolos en la palma de la mano del chico. - ¿Qué tal me sientan? – preguntó, imitando la voz coqueta de una niña presumida.

- Estupendamente – respondió Sirius, mirándola con seriedad.

Hermione tragó saliva, sintiendo que se ponía como un tomate. Se mordió un labio con nerviosismo, pero se obligó a no bajar la vista. Sirius la estaba taladrando con la mirada, como hacía tan a menudo y descubrió que no era _exactamente_ incomodidad lo que sentía ante ese escrutinio. Pensó que probablemente iba a besarla. Estaban solos y parecía el momento adecuado. _Deseó que lo hiciera_, pero entonces Sirius carraspeó y preguntó con voz enronquecida:

- ¿Comemos ya?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Todo estaba delicioso – dijo Hermione, recostándose ligeramente sobre la manta para aliviar la presión sobre su repleto estómago.

- No tienes que elogiarme como si lo hubiera hecho yo – replicó Sirius con una risa queda, apoyándose en el árbol a su espalda con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de la cazadora.

- No te estaba elogiando _a ti_ - Hermione le dio un golpecito en el hombro, sonriendo también. – Creo que a veces no está de más decir en alto que los elfos cocinan maravillosamente.

Sirius alzó una ceja y fingió mostrarse ofendido.

- ¡Oye, que el mérito también es en parte mío! Yo lo he guardado todo en mi mochila.

- Gran acción, por supuesto – concedió Hermione con sorna.

Resultaba extraño mantener una conversación con Sirius Black que no terminara en gritos o vejaciones, pero no habían parado de hablar en ningún momento. Y lo más sorprendente, es que se le hacía extraordinariamente agradable y natural bromear con él. Hermione pensó fugazmente que se había perdido mucho con su estúpida actitud. Prefirió no recordarse que las razones que había tenido eran bastante lógicas, por otra parte.

- Entonces¿cuándo es el partido contra Ravenclaw?

- El veinticinco. Sólo pensar en los entrenamientos de las próximas dos semanas me da auténtico vértigo. Es el último partido antes de la final y ya casi no nos jugamos nada, porque en cualquier caso estamos clasificados, pero James quiere que quedemos los primeros y que… - se cortó abruptamente y la miró con reproche. - ¿Por qué no me frenas? A ti te interesa tanto el quidditch como a mí las runas antiguas.

- ¡Las runas son _muy_ interesantes! – replicó Hermione con fervor. Carraspeó al darse cuenta de que esa no era la respuesta más apropiada. – Quiero decir: no es que no me guste el quidditch. Simplemente no soy una fanática, eso es todo.

- Vale. Pero esa no es razón para que te aburra. Y por favor, _por favor_ – pidió Sirius con fingido énfasis. – No me hables de runas.

- No lo haré siempre y cuando no te recrees en tus cincuenta mejores golpes. _Eso sí_ sería aburrido.

Sirius subió la cremallera de su cazadora para resguardar las orejas y añadió, con un brillo malicioso en los ojos:

- Tengo cosas mejores de qué presumir que de talento en el quidditch. Eso déjaselo al viejo Cornamenta, que el pobre es feo como un chizpurfle.

- James no es feo – dijo Hermione con paciencia.

- Ah, así que James te parece guapo¿eh? – comentó Sirius burlonamente. - ¿Debería ponerme celoso?

Hermione _supo_ que se había puesto como un tomate. Estaba claro que eso era una cita, pero no esperaba una alusión tan directa. Mucho menos después de que Sirius hubiese desaprovechado una oportunidad perfecta para besarla. No entendía su actitud. Si estaba claro que se gustaban¿a qué estaban esperando? Dio un respingo. ¿De verdad se le había ocurrido _eso_ a ella¿No estaba poseída por otra persona o algo así?

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Sirius con una sonrisa traviesa, aún recostado contra el tronco del árbol más cercano.

- Tengo un poco de frío – mintió Hermione descaradamente. No había sentido más calor en su vida, especialmente en las orejas.

Sirius se puso en pie perezosamente, sacudiéndose innecesariamente los pantalones.

- Han abierto un salón de té hace poco – comentó. – Quizá te apetezca ir.

Hermione se encogió de hombros y también se levantó. Ayudó a Sirius a recoger las sobras y meterlo todo en la mochila mágicamente agrandada.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Nada podría haberla preparado para ver un sitio semejante. Bastó con abrir la puerta del salón de té _Madame Tudipié_ para que su mandíbula se descolgara hasta casi sus límites. Hacía un calor sofocante y un olor dulzón y empalagoso impregnaba el aire, haciéndolo casi irrespirable. Eso sin contar la chillona decoración de lazos rosas y corazones palpitantes que colgaban de las paredes o los danzantes cupidos dorados que soltaban confeti a diestro y siniestro. Y por si fuera poco, ahí dentro sólo había parejas que parecían tratar de escapar del horroroso decorado sumergiéndose en las bocas de sus acompañantes.

Hermione sintió un escalofrío. ¿Sirius imitaría a todos esos chicos? Giró a medias la cabeza para mirarlo y no se sorprendió al encontrarlo al borde de un colapso. Su cara era todo un poema y parecía a punto de sugerir que se fueran de allí pitando. Sintió una repentina ternura por él. Seguro que estaba más que arrepentido de haber propuesto ese lugar sin haber estado primero. En ese momento, Sirius se volvió hacia ella, preparado para insinuar una huída estratégica, pero al ver la tierna sonrisa que le dirigía Hermione, la malinterpretó, creyendo que le estaba inmensamente agradecida por llevarla allí, y se obligó a sobreponerse a su horror.

- Oh, ah – dijo torpemente, tratando sin mucho éxito de disimular su estupefacción. – Qué… _acogedor_.

Hermione iba a sacarle de su error cuando él puso una mano sobre su espalda, para instarla a entrar. Le oyó murmurar "al menos está caliente" en voz muy baja y decidió que tan poco sería tan malo, después de todo. Eso sí, procuró ignorar los besuqueos de las parejitas y buscar una mesa más apartada, para no sentirse tan incómoda.

Sirius se sentó muy tieso, mirando alrededor como si esperara que en cualquier momento alguien le lanzara una maldición. Pidieron té caliente con leche y la dueña del establecimiento les obsequió con una bandeja de pastas con forma de corazón. El Merodeador mascó una de ellas como un autómata, sin poder despegar la vista del mareante Cupido que se cernía sobre su mesa.

- ¿Ya habías estado aquí? – preguntó Hermione con inocencia, refrenando sus ganas de reír al verlo tan desubicado.

- ¿Eh? No, no… - frunció el ceño cuando la figurita le lanzó un puñado de confeti a la cara y se apresuró a cubrir su taza con una mano. – Supongo que está así por San Valentín. Nadie me había dicho que fuera tan… _tan… ricamente decorado._

Hermione se quitó la bufanda y el abrigo para que no se le escapara la risa.

- ¡Vaya! Qué tarde es… - dijo al comprobar la hora en su reloj. – Me ha pasado el tiempo volando.

Sirius olvidó al momento el lugar donde estaban y sonrió satisfecho con el comentario de Hermione. Si ella lo estaba pasando bien, merecía la pena visitar cualquier sitio por espeluznante que fuera.

- Bueno, pero aún no ha anochecido. Todavía nos da tiempo a tomar algo… _con calma._

Sirius arrugó la nariz al pronunciar las últimas palabras, como si "calma" no le pareciera la expresión más acorde con ese lugar y Hermione ya no pudo contenerse más. Soltó una carcajada y él la miró perplejo.

- ¿Qué he dicho?

- Podemos irnos si quieres – explicó entre risas. – También es el sitio más recargado y agobiante que he visto en mi vida.

El joven se relajó al comprender que Hermione tampoco estaba demasiado a gusto allí y, de repente, el aire le pareció menos viciado.

- Da igual. Fuera hace frío – sonrió con sinceridad y añadió: - No te imaginas lo que me alegro de que esto no sea de tu estilo.

- Lo puedo suponer.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Tienes confeti en el pelo – dijo Hermione con una risita en cuanto posaron un pie fuera del salón de té.

Sirius se inclinó para que ella se lo quitara, mirándola divertido. También él aprovechó para desengancharle con delicadeza los diminutos papelitos de su maraña de cabello.

Justo en ese instante pasaron por el otro lado de la estrecha calle un grupo de chicas de sexto y séptimo de Slytherin que volvían ya al colegio. Bulstrode alzó las cejas al verlos juntos y le dio un codazo a Flint. Sin esforzarse en bajar la voz, comentó:

- Menuda sorpresa. Yo habría apostado a que a ella le iba más _el otro Black_.

Alecto, que se había unido a sus compañeras en _Las Tres Escobas_ dio un respingo. Janice no tenía ni idea de que ella esperaba prometerse con Regulus, así que no podía sospechar que el comentario fuera a molestarla. Miró a Hermione detenidamente, y sintió que la ira explotaba dentro de ella. Antes de que pudiera detenerse, ya había soltado, con voz sarcástica:

- ¡Como si Regulus fuera a fijarse en una Gryffindor de pelo estropajoso!

Sirius dejó el pelo de Hermione y sacó la varita con más rapidez de lo que nadie pudo predecir. Apuntó a Alecto con fiereza.

- Mi hermano sería _demasiado optimista_ si posara la vista en Hermione; está claro que no se la merece – replicó con tono irritado. – Y por cierto, Carrow, tiene gracia que tú te metas con el aspecto de nadie, cuando se lleva apostando seis años si tienes algo de sangre de duende o de troll. Creo que de momento van cuatro a siete – movió la varita de forma amenazante. – En adelante, procura cerrar tu sucia bocaza si no quieres que te la cierre yo.

Carrow enrojeció violentamente, pero parecía dispuesta a contestar. No obstante, Bulstrode la agarró del brazo y tiró de ella para que se alejaran de la pareja de Gryffindors.

- No hacía falta que hicieras eso – le susurró Hermione. – En cuanto a lo de tu hermano… No tengo ni idea de por qué lo ha dicho – se apresuró a aclarar. – A mí no me gusta.

- No tienes que darme explicaciones – replicó él, hosco, y echó a andar hacia el callejón donde habían dejado la moto.

- Sólo he hablado un par de veces con él – prosiguió Hermione, ignorando su rudeza. – Y nunca me fijaría en un… - se cortó abruptamente, espantada por lo que había estado a punto de revelar por los nervios.

- ¿En un qué?

- En otro Black – se corrigió. Trató de esbozar una sonrisa cómplice. – Ya es bastante agotador tratar contigo.

Sirius sonrió con picardía, dejando de lado todo el asunto de su hermano. Se acercó mucho a Hermione, mientras arrancaba la moto.

- ¿Hoy lo ha sido? – preguntó en un cálido susurro.

- No – acertó a responder Hermione. Se le había acelerado la respiración y no estaba muy segura de si podría contenerse. _Sirius estaba tan cerca_…

- Bien – dijo simplemente. – Agárrate fuerte. Me temo que tendremos que dejarla en el garaje y volver andando.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La vuelta fue mucho más relajada. Volvía a hacer mucho frío, pero a Sirius se le había ocurrido sacar la manta para que se cubrieran los hombros. Por suerte, era lo suficientemente grande como para salvar la diferencia de alturas, aunque de todos modos estaban muy pegados. Hermione estaba cada vez más nerviosa. Había sido un día formidable y no se había sentido incómoda a su lado en ningún momento, pero empezaba a pensar que ella era la única que sentía un interés más allá de la amistad por él. Parecía absurdo planteárselo a estas alturas, sobre todo después de que hubiese sido él quien la había invitado a salir, pero no podía evitar que su mente hirviera en un millón de conjeturas distintas. ¿Y si ese día juntos había servido para que Sirius se diera cuenta de que en realidad ella _no le gustaba?._¿Y si al final ella no era nada más que una obsesión? Tal vez le había parecido demasiado aburrida, o fea o estúpida…

Aceptó distraídamente su propuesta de cenar lo que les había sobrado en la comida cerca del lago, cada vez más preocupada por su actitud que, en su paranoia, ya veía fría y distante. Por fortuna, un oportuno escalofrío bastó para que empezara a plantearse que estaba exagerando. Sirius la rodeó con un brazo para que entrara un poco en calor, mientras seguía dando buena cuenta del pastel de calabaza preparado por los elfos de Hogwarts.

Media hora después, tuvieron que abandonar los terrenos a toda prisa, porque se había hecho demasiado tarde. Las normas solían distenderse un poco cuando había salida a Hogsmeade, pero aún así no era demasiado recomendable encontrarse con Filch de camino a la sala común.

Al llegar a la Torre de Gryffindor, se encontraron con que la mayoría de la gente ya estaba en sus habitaciones, seguramente debido al agotamiento del día. Hermione se volvió hacia Sirius y comprendió que ya era hora de despedirse. Se encaminó con reticencia hasta las escaleras y se giró nuevamente hacia él.

- Buenas noches – susurró Sirius, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

- Sí, buenas noches – respondió Hermione con voz débil. No sabía si podría resistir durante mucho más tiempo esa mirada tan penetrante, pero fue incapaz de subir más que un peldaño. _No quería irse_.

Sirius entreabrió la boca, como si fuera a decir algo, pero se lo pensó mejor y no lo hizo. Acercó su cara lentamente a la de ella, sin dejar de mirarla ni un solo instante. Hermione tragó saliva. Iba a besarla, esta vez estaba segura. Y ella quería que lo hiciese, _llevaba deseándolo todo el día_. ¿Por qué tardaba tanto en decidirse?

Sirius se aproximó aún más, muy despacio, más lento que el propio tiempo, hasta quedar a sólo unos milímetros de los labios de Hermione. Sin embargo, se detuvo ahí y, con un suspiro de resignación, dejó caer su frente sobre la de ella, cerrando finalmente los ojos.

Durante unos instantes, Hermione no supo cómo reaccionar. ¿No iba a besarla?.¿Por qué no? Y, por una vez en su vida, su parte racional se echó atrás para dejar paso a sus impulsos y fue ella quien selló con sus labios la boca de Sirius. Él no tardó en corresponder al beso, como si hubiese estado esperando que fuera ella quien lo iniciara. Se aferró a su cintura y se movió inconscientemente hacia delante, buscando más cercanía con el cuerpo de Hermione. La estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos, deseoso de que no se alejara nunca más, de que no volviera a huir de él y, sin darse cuenta, en su búsqueda de mayor contacto, puso un pie en el primer escalón.

El resultado fue inmediato. La escalera reaccionó ante el intruso de género masculino y los peldaños desaparecieron, dando lugar a un resbaladizo tobogán. Sirius, demostrando su gran agilidad, acertó a sujetarse en la barandilla antes de caer de bruces, pero Hermione perdió todo el apoyo y se deslizó de vuelta al firme suelo de la sala común. Por suerte, el cuerpo de Sirius frenó su caída y pudo mantenerse en un precario equilibrio hasta que él consiguió agarrarla.

- Maldita norma estúpida – masculló él contra su tupida melena.

Hermione se echó a reír. Era una situación tan absurda que no se podía hacer otra cosa que tomárselo con buen humor. Aunque acabara de arruinar su momento romántico. Sirius terminó imitándola y, cuando la escalera regresó a su forma original, volvió a depositarla sobre ella. Aún con una sonrisa en el rostro, le apartó un par de mechones que se habían escapado de su trenza.

- He querido hacer esto desde que te vi por primera vez aquí – comentó con voz suave.

-¿El qué?.¿Caer rodando? – bromeó Hermione, tratando de acallar el sonido de su desbocado corazón.

Sirius sonrió de medio lado, sin aclarar la cuestión. Acarició levemente la mejilla de la chica y se retiró hacia atrás, por si acaso la escalera quería jugársela otra vez.

- Hasta mañana.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione no se sorprendió al ver que sus compañeras de habitación estaban despiertas y alerta. Se quedaron mirándola fijamente cuando abrió la puerta, expectantes, pero sin decir una palabra.

- No pienso contaros nada – les espetó antes de que pusieran fin a su mutismo.

- ¡Vamos, Hermione! – rogó Val con voz mimosa. – Sólo un poquito. ¿A dónde habéis ido¿Habéis hablado algo o no os quedó tiempo?

Hermione frunció el ceño, mientras dejaba su abrigo y su bufanda sobre el baúl. Empezaba a ser molesto que todas siguieran cada uno de sus movimientos. Se quitó las botas de Frey y se las mostró a la nórdica antes de que ella entrara en pánico.

- ¿Y Lily? – preguntó, fijándose en que la Premio Anual no estaba en su cama.

- Con James – explicó Alexa. – Le tenía que pedir, _otra vez_, ya sabes qué.

- Ah – comprendió Hermione. – Espero que no les pillen fuera de la Torre.

- No creo. No sé cómo se arreglan, pero a ellos nunca les pillan cuando están haciendo sus fechorías – dijo Frey con resentimiento. – Luego sí, pero eso ya es otra historia.

Hermione sonrió. Ella sí sabía cómo se libraban, pero que se supiera el asunto de la capa de invisibilidad y el Mapa del Merodeador sólo contribuiría a hacer más increíble la leyenda de los Merodeadores. Era más fácil pensar que sólo era cuestión de suerte.

- Y ahora… ¿Nos contarás algo de tu cita con Sirius Black?

- No – respondió Hermione resueltamente y cerró las cortinas de su cama adoselada.

_- Traidora_ – oyó que mascullaba Val antes de caer en un profundo sueño.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione estiró las piernas para acercarlas un poco más al fuego. Tenía los pies congelados desde el día anterior y ya había estornudado varias veces en la última media hora. Había bajado pronto a la sala común porque quería estudiar algo antes de volver a encontrarse con Sirius, pero sentía su cerebro embotado y poco ágil, y no había resultado nada fructífero el esfuerzo que estaba aplicando.

Alzó la cabeza al oír a alguien silbando una alegre melodía y se encontró a Sirius bajando la escalera con las manos en los bolsillos.

- ¿Ya te has levantado? – preguntó extrañada. – ¿A qué se debe este madrugón?

- Me parecía cruel hacerte echarme de menos durante tanto tiempo… - respondió él despreocupadamente.

Hermione suspiró con paciencia y apartó el libro.

- No cambias¿verdad?

- ¿Para qué iba a cambiar? – le guiñó un ojo con esa picardía que tanto le caracterizaba. – Te gusto tal y como soy.

- Qué egocéntrico – murmuró Hermione, maldiciéndose interiormente porque _sabía_ que se había puesto roja.

- Y qué sincero – replicó Sirius. Sujetó un momento la cara de Hermione entre sus manos y le dio un breve beso en los labios. Se separó de ella con una sonrisa radiante y tomó el libro de Hermione. - ¿Qué lees?

- Runas Antiguas – dijo con malicia.

Sirius soltó el libro como si transmitiera una enfermedad contagiosa.

- ¡Hermione!.¡_Es domingo_!

- Tú entrenas muchos domingos – rebatió ella, siguiendo la conversación del día anterior.

- Acepto que te resulte aburrido hablar de quidditch, pero no me compares un deporte con estudiar ese plomo de asignatura.

- No hablo de quidditch, hablo de los_ entrenamientos de James._Os he visto. No te atrevas a decirme que te resultan divertidos.

Sirius sonrió, dándole la razón. Hermione iba a proclamarse vencedora de la discusión, pero otro estornudo empañó su momento de gloria.

- ¿Te has resfriado? – preguntó el chico.

- O eso o te tengo alergia.

_- Lo dudo mucho._

De un rápido movimiento, hizo que Hermione se levantara, para sentarse él en la butaca y dejarla a ella sobre su regazo. Enredó un dedo en un mechón de su pelo y lo enroscó con suavidad, divertido por la mirada extrañada que le echó Hermione.

- Me temo que hoy nos va a tocar encerrarnos aquí¿eh? – posó su mano en la frente de la joven. – No pareces tener fiebre, pero es mejor prevenir. ¿Ya has desayunado?

Hermione negó con la cabeza, aún un poco sorprendida por la repentina actitud cariñosa de Sirius. Nunca antes se había comportado de forma tan natural con ella, como si fueran ya una pareja formal. _Como si fueran Lily y James_.

- Pues será mejor que vayamos pronto. Me muero de hambre y tú tienes que beber mucho líquido.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione no fue consciente de que había pasado casi dos días a solas con Sirius hasta después de la cena. Sus amigos habían querido respetar su intimidad y se habían disgregado en pequeños grupos con ineludibles obligaciones que hacer fuera de la Torre. Muchos de los alumnos también habían ido a la biblioteca, porque la mayoría habían dejado para el último momento los deberes del fin de semana y el tiempo empezaba a echárseles encima. Así que habían pasado prácticamente todo el día solos, aprovechando cada minuto para descubrir todo lo que tenían en común y lo mucho que encajaban. Hermione no recordaba haber pasado tanto tiempo – ni siquiera contándolo de forma no consecutiva – sin haber discutido con Sirius. Y la verdad, no podía negar que le gustaba este cambio.

La única pega era que su resfriado le había amargado un poco el día. Cada vez estornudaba con más frecuencia y su voz hacía un par de horas que se había vuelto muy nasal. Para colmo, el revuelo que estaban montando los alumnos de primer y segundo curso, sin Premio Anual o prefectos cerca que pudieran controlarlos, le estaba levantando dolor de cabeza.

Finalmente optaron por subir a la habitación de los Merodeadores en busca de paz. Sólo cuando se sentó en la cama de Sirius, Hermione se dio cuenta de lo que podrían pensar todos que estaban haciendo.

- Ya es un poco tarde – dijo con cautela. – Supongo que debería irme ya a mi habitación.

- ¿Ya quieres marcharte? – preguntó Sirius, sin poder ocultar su decepción.

- No, no quiero – se apresuró a corregir Hermione, sorprendiéndose a sí misma con la sinceridad que entrañaban sus palabras. – Pero igual los chicos tienen ganas de echarse pronto y…

- Ya van dos veces que nos toca a nosotros dormir en la sala común por culpa de James. Pueden hacerme a mí el mismo favor, digo yo.

Hermione se sonrojó ante la insinuación y Sirius se dio cuenta de cómo había sonado eso.

- No quería decir… - trató de explicar, de repente también él muy abochornado. – No me refería a…

- No importa – dijo ella, aún roja hasta la raíz de su cabello. – Da igual, de verdad. No tienes que…

- Sí, sí que importa – la cortó Sirius. – No quiero que pienses que soy un degenerado que sólo busca _eso_.

- No pienso que seas un degenerado.

- Bueno, es que… Esta vez quiero hacer las cosas bien – dijo Sirius con dificultad. – No quiero que nos hagamos daño otra vez. No sé si podría soportar de nuevo otro rechazo.

Hermione se quedó de piedra. Era muy consciente de que se había portado fatal con Sirius, pero no esperaba una confesión tan abierta. Había sido cruel con él como con ninguna otra persona antes, y probablemente era quien menos se merecía su actitud. Se puso en pie y tragó saliva, temblando anticipadamente por lo que iba a decir.

- Siento mucho lo que te hice, Sirius – se disculpó en un hilo de voz. – Pero se acabaron los rechazos y las negaciones. Hay muchas cosas que no entenderías de mí, pero yo no quiero… – notó que se le saltaban las lágrimas y se maldijo a sí misma por su debilidad.

Sirius no la dejó continuar. La abrazó con fuerza, estrechándola contra su pecho con urgencia y desesperación, como si sólo hubiese necesitado esa sincera disculpa para olvidar todas las veces que lo había herido. Hermione alzó la cabeza para mirarlo y se sintió derretir al ver sus ojos brillantes y sonrientes, muestra de que estaba más que perdonada. Él acarició sus mejillas con los pulgares y unió sus labios a los de ella con mucha delicadeza. Fue deslizando sus manos hasta llegar a la parte posterior de su cabeza, donde enredó sus largos dedos en el ensortijado cabello de Hermione, haciéndole cosquillas en la nuca. Hermione sonrió contra sus labios y él aprovechó para profundizar el beso.

En ese momento, ambos tuvieron una sensación muy extraña, como si algo en la habitación vibrara, emitiendo pequeñas ondas de energía. Parecía una llamada acuciante, sólo que no producía ningún sonido.

- Lo siento, Cornamenta, estoy ocupado – masculló Sirius sin deshacer de todo el beso.

Poco después, un jersey cayó sobre el pequeño espejo posado sobre la mesita de noche y ya no volvieron a preocuparse por él.

_

* * *

La canción que "berrea" Sirius al principio del capítulo es "Happy", de los Rolling Stones. Es de 1972. No soy ninguna experta en la música de la época, pero a mí me pegan los Rolling para Sirius. Y no me preguntéis porqué, pero siempre he tenido la idea de que Sirius cantaba fatal._

_¡Y tenían que salir los espejos gemelos! No nos han explicado muy bien su funcionamiento, más concretamente cómo hacen para avisar al propietario de que su amigo quiere hablar con él; así que yo lo puse como una especie de impulso magnético. Jeje, me gusta la radiología y la explicación del funcionamiento de la resonancia magnética – para mí, que soy bastante inculta en cuanto a física se refiere, lamentablemente – se me hizo muy interesante. Cada cual tiene sus influencias. XD Fijo que hay otras explicaciones por ahí mucho mejores._

_Espero que os hayan encajado muchas cosas que había dejado caer antes, pero si tenéis alguna duda¡ya sabéis dónde estoy! Un beso enorme y gracias por leer. _

_El próximo capítulo es simultáneo en el tiempo con este, y se centra en los que no hemos visto en este capítulo. Algunas ideas enlazan con este, así que espero no tardar tanto para que no se os olvide. ¡Ciao!_


	23. Sesión de Cruciatus

_¡Hola a todo/as!. ¿Estáis pasando unas felices fiestas? Espero que sí. Esta vez me he retrasado muchííísimo por diversos motivos, pero como estáis aquí para leer la historia y no mis excusas, mejor las dejo para otro momento._

_Antes que nada, me gustaría agradecer vuestros comentarios y vuestra enorme paciencia (probablemente del todo inmerecida). No sé si me ha quedado alguno por contestar. Si es así, lo lamento muchísimo; trataré de evitar que se repita. Muchas gracias a: _Dubhesigrid, leo07b _(doble!)_, Amidala Granger, misthy sakura agustina, Belin03, Rayne Elendil, miapottergranger, daniiblack, elizza malfoy, rachel black 87, carla daniela _(doble!)_, Alana Black Potter, Lalix, viktor jos krum, Angeline Anglyen, BiAnK rAdClIfFe, El Collar de Perlas, herminione, Ipira, Leyla, Corae, mica-prongs, Gih Black, Clio84, floh black, ARYLU, pia.88, Yedra Phoenix, Nachita, N.Elektra, Lilian, Ornella, Ely Potter Black, Luzbelita_ (doble!)_, Pamina Black, yuriangeldeldemonio, Luna55, Hannah Abbott GHRS, Judith Malfoy, kriss, Naemii _y_ tatis (_¡Igualmente! Muchas gracias :)_

_En el capítulo anterior: habíamos visto la "cita" de 48 horas de duración entre Sirius y Hermione. En este, sabremos lo que les ocurrió a los demás durante ese tiempo._

_De nuevo, capítulo muy largo. Espero que no os aburra. ¡Poneros cómodos/as!_

* * *

**SESIÓN DE CRUCIATUS  
**

Severus Snape se despertó bañado en sudor. Se llevó una mano a su rostro congestionado y respiró profundamente. No recordaba nada del sueño, pero sabía muy bien a qué se debía. Esa mañana era el día fijado para ir a ver al Señor Tenebroso y el pánico que le producía la mera idea de estar en su presencia le atenazaba el pecho como una garra helada. Se levantó tembloroso e impresionado y fue hasta el baño para darse una ducha.

Cuando salió, sólo Rabastan lo estaba esperando, apoyado en uno de los pilares de su cama.

- ¿Tanto tiempo he estado ahí dentro? – preguntó con voz sardónica.

Lestrange ignoró su comentario y se irguió, alisando su impecable túnica negra.

- Han cambiado el punto de encuentro – dijo simplemente. – Vamos.

Snape quiso preguntarle cómo demonios se enteraba de esas cosas, pero no le pareció oportuno. Lo siguió a través de los intrincados corredores de las mazmorras, sin molestarse en establecer una conversación con él. Rabastan era tan callado como él mismo, con él no tenía que aparentar ser un ente sociable y abierto, lo cual era de agradecer. Esa mañana no se sentía con ánimos de nada y dudaba mucho que pudiera seguir manteniendo su fachada indiferente por mucho tiempo cuando por dentro estaba de los nervios.

Pasaron junto al ruidoso Gran Comedor, pero no entraron. El estómago de Severus protestó. En vano, porque él lo ignoró deliberadamente y ni siquiera le pidió a Rabastan unos minutos para recoger un par de tostadas. Estaba casi seguro de que si introducía algo sólido, no iba a tardar en devolverlo por donde había entrado.

Una vez junto a las puertas de cerdos alados a Snape se le ocurrió que allí faltaba alguien.

- ¿Y Rosier? – preguntó abruptamente.

Rabastan ladeó levemente la cara, mirándolo de reojo con algo similar a fría curiosidad.

- Nos reuniremos con él en _Las Tres Escobas_. Tomaremos algo y después nos iremos. Supongo que los demás nos seguirán más tarde.

- ¿Los demás? – no conseguía recordar a ningún alumno de Hogwarts que fuera mortífago, a parte de Rosier y Regulus Black.

- No es bueno hacer tantas preguntas – le recriminó Rabastan con tono neutral, y siguió adelante como si nada.

Snape se sintió de pronto muy estúpido. ¡Él no era Rosier, por favor! Sólo había hecho dos miserables preguntas en casi veinte minutos y estaba nervioso y alterado, no le vendría mal un poco de comprensión. ¡Ni que Lestrange hubiese nacido siendo mortífago! Gruñó como única respuesta, pensando que tal vez lo menos malo era irse cuanto antes, para que Lestrange no le pusiera todavía de peor humor.

Apenas una hora después, ya tendría tiempo de arrepentirse de sus prisas.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Y bien, Severus – dijo Lord Voldemort, alzando su imponente figura para infundir un terror irracional en su siervo, humillado de rodillas a sus pies. – Tienes algo para mí, espero.

- Lo cierto es, mi señor…

- No empiezas bien – observó Voldemort, entrecerrando sus ojos hasta que no fueron más que una rendija rojiza.

- Si pudierais darme más tiempo – sugirió Snape, vacilante, temblando de puro horror. – Surgió un contratiempo que no esperaba, pero…

- ¡Basta! – lo cortó Voldemort, con una voz tan fría que lo traspasó como una cuchilla. – No quiero oír tus patéticas excusas. Creo que fui muy claro cuando te pedí…

- Lo sé, mi señor, y creedme que lo intenté…

- No te atrevas a interrumpirme.

Snape se encogió aún más. Sabía que lo había decepcionado y esperaba un trato parecido, pero nada podía haberlo preparado adecuadamente para algo así. ¡Si tan sólo el maldito de Filch no lo hubiera estado vigilando el día que iba a hacer el intercambio de la copa! Tenía que haberle lanzado un _Confundus_, como había pensado en un momento de desesperación, pero había temido levantar sospechas. El Señor Tenebroso había insistido justamente en su deber de ser muy discreto.

- Os lo compensaré, mi señor. Aún faltan meses para el fin de curso. Esta vez no fallaré.

Voldemort paseó alrededor de él, evidentemente complacido por la visión de tal patética sumisión, pero Snape no se atrevió a levantar la vista para observar su reacción. Sólo veía el borde de la túnica negra deslizándose por el frío suelo, con el cadente contoneo de una serpiente venenosa preparándose para atacar.

- A decir verdad, Severus, has tenido suerte. He perdido interés por _esa Copa_. He encontrado algo que me servirá igualmente – comentó, como pensando en voz alta. Snape exhaló una fuerte bocanada de aire, sintiendo que estaba vivo de nuevo. – Sólo por eso no te mataré – prosiguió Voldemort despreocupadamente. – Pero quiero que te quede claro que no perdono fácilmente los errores.

Snape sintió que de nuevo se le helaba la sangre. Voldemort se había inclinado hacia él y estaba hablándole cerca del oído, en un susurro frío y vibrante.

- Me temo que tendré que castigarte, Severus, para que aprendas que lo que yo pido ha de cumplirse a cualquier precio. Sin excusas, sin recelos, sin dudas…

Posó una mano de largos dedos huesudos sobre el hombro de su seguidor, casi con gentileza. Su voz se volvió ligeramente aterciopelada, acariciadora.

- Coincidirás conmigo en que no puedo permitir que esto se repita. Hoy aprenderás una valiosa lección, mi fiel muchacho. Y más adelante me agradecerás que te haya enseñado a tiempo.

Antes de que Snape fuera plenamente consciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo, le sobrevino un fuerte dolor frío y urente a la vez, como un puñal de hielo que se hundía una y otra vez en sus carnes, desgarrando cada músculo, cada tendón, cada fibra de su ser. Se mordió los labios hasta que se hizo sangre y después gritó, roto de dolor y de pánico, deseando que la tortura cesara o que acabara pronto con su vida para no tener que volver a sentir nada.

Pocos minutos después, Snape salió de allí, cojeando con dificultad y con la boca impregnada en el metálico sabor de la sangre. Deseaba ir con la cabeza alta, como su orgullo de Slytherin parecía exigirle, pero no era capaz de mantenerse erguido. Se sentía sucio y humillado, pues suponía acertadamente que los presentes en la sala lo habían escuchado gritar de dolor.

No obstante - a parte del mortífago que entró a continuación, pálido como un fantasma – sólo estaba Regulus Black, que había cesado la lectura de su libro para observarlo con interés.

- ¿Qué? – le espetó Snape, furioso porque _precisamente él_ hubiese presenciado (más bien "oído") su derrumbe.

Regulus se encogió de hombros con indiferencia. Snape deseó descargar con él toda su frustración, pero no tenía fuerzas ni para sujetar la varita, así que tuvo que conformarse con fulminarle con la mirada.

- Eres bueno en Pociones¿no? – dijo el más joven con aparente despreocupación, como si le estuviera comentando lo frío que se había puesto el día. – Haz una Poción fortalecedora, viene bien en estos casos.

Snape se quedó con la boca abierta, sin saber si debía agradecérselo o guardarse ese momento como una nueva ofensa hacia su persona. Regulus, por su parte, volvió a concentrarse en su lectura, ignorándolo como si ya no estuviera allí.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Otro San Valentín sin pareja… - bufó Peter con disgusto.

Remus, sentado en frente de él en una mesa de _Las Tres Escobas_, le dirigió una mirada sombría por encima de la jarra de cerveza de mantequilla que aún no había tocado.

- ¡Tanta animación no, por Merlín! – protestó Alexa, dándole un golpecito con el codo a Pettigrew. – No es el fin del mundo, digo yo.

Estás sospechosamente contenta, para estar tan sola y despreciada como todos nosotros – replicó Val, entrecerrando sus oscuros ojos con suspicacia.

- Despreciada lo estarás tú – le espetó Frey con voz arisca. – Yo sí recibí un par de invitaciones para salir hoy.

Remus se volvió hacia ella, con la boca abierta. No es que Frey tuviera mucho tacto, pero tampoco hacía falta alardear de que ella sí que era admirada.

- Lo siento – se disculpó la nórdica, arrugando los labios. – Tal vez no me sea tan indiferente como creía… - evaluó su propia jarra de cerveza de mantequilla. – Creo que necesito algo más fuerte.

- Si te emborrachas y te me insinúas, no creo poder resistirme – informó Peter. – Te aviso para que luego no me eches una Imperdonable. No creas que es algo personal, hoy me vale cualquiera.

- Pese a lo halagador que resulta saber tu nulo criterio – dijo Frey con voz irritada – dudo mucho que_tú_ fueras mi primera elección. – Miró a Lupin como si lo viera bajo una luz nueva. - ¿Te han dicho alguna vez que esta tenue iluminación te favorece, Remus?

- ¡Déjalo en paz! – gruñó Valerie, acercándose más al aludido, como si pretendiera actuar como escudo frente a los encantos de su amiga. - ¿No ves que lo vas a asustar?

Alexa se frotó el puente de la nariz, resoplando, sin poder creerse del todo que esa situación estuviera ocurriendo verdaderamente.

- Que una bludger me reviente si he visto alguna vez actitudes más patéticas. ¡_Sólo_ es una _puñetera_ celebración para vender más chocolate!

- A mí me gusta el chocolate – dijo Valerie, sin dirigirse a nadie en particular. – Pero a aquel idiota de Hufflepuff con el que salí un par de meses no se le ocurrió mejor cosa que regalarme diablillos negros de pimienta.

Afortunadamente, antes de que Alexa entrara en crisis y decidiera abandonar a sus pesimistas compañeros, Lily entró apresuradamente en la taberna, frotándose las manos y alentando sobre ellas.

- ¡Qué frío! – dijo cuando llegó a su altura. - ¿Por qué traéis esa cara de amargados?

Frey y Valerie la miraron con rencor, como si les acabara de restregar que ella sí tenía a alguien con quien celebrar San Valentín.

- ¿Y James? – preguntó Remus antes de que la sangre llegara al río.

- Tenía asuntos que resolver – respondió Lily mecánicamente, sin ocultar su fastidio.

- ¿Se trata de_lo-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado_?

- Alexa, no bromees con eso – la reprendió Frey.

Peter hizo una mueca de incomprensión y Lily se señaló el hilo que aún continuaba anudado en su dedo anular.

- Si ya sabes a lo que va¿no sería mejor que lo ayudases a escogerlo? – preguntó el chico con bastante lógica.

- Dice que quiere que sea una sorpresa, y me ha prohibido siquiera que nombre lo que va a hacer. Así que tengo que fingir que me ha plantado con una excusa barata y que ni siquiera sospecho lo que se propone.

Se quitó la bufanda y desabrochó el abrigo, sentándose al lado de Alexa.

- Pues si es así¡bienvenida a la mesa de los amargados! – dijo Valerie, alzando su jarra a modo de brindis. – ¡Hoy instauramos el día de "El amor es una mierda y no lo necesitamos"!

- ¿No crees que es un poco largo? – preguntó Frey alzando una ceja.

- Sí, mejor llamémoslo "amiorda-day" – replicó Alexa con sarcasmo, desistiendo ya de tratar de animar un poco la velada.

- ¡Bien dicho, sí señora! – dijo Val, emocionada. – Lily¡vete a pedir una cerveza y únete a la celebración!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Creo que yo voy a ir yendo para el Castillo – anunció Frey, levantándose.

- ¡Oh, vamos!.¡Si es muy pronto! – se quejó Valerie. - ¿Es que no lo estás pasando bien?

- No es eso – se explicó la rubia. Y era cierto, desde la llegada de Lily la cosa se había animado y habían pasado un buen rato en el que nadie volvió a recordar que estaban solos en el tradicional día de las parejas. – Pero todavía tengo que terminar la redacción de Transformaciones. Estuve liada con las traducciones de Runas y se me echa el tiempo encima. Y no soporto llegar al domingo sin los deberes terminados. ¡Nos vemos en la sala común!

Salió de _Las Tres Escobas_ y se arrebujó en su capa de invierno en cuanto entró en contacto con el gélido aire de la tarde. Entornó sus claros ojos, porque el brillo de la nieve dañaba su vista, y echó a andar todo lo rápido que le permitían sus piernas.

No se encontró a mucha gente por el camino de regreso a Hogwarts. Un par de grupos de alumnos mayores para los que Hogsmeade ya no suponía ninguna novedad, y que debían preocuparse más por sus estudios que por la simple diversión. No obstante, cuando la senda se torció y atravesó una ligera arboleda, oyó un fuerte chasquido a su derecha. Dio un respingo, asustada, porque en ese momento no se veía a nadie por ninguna parte e introdujo rápidamente una mano bajo la capa, en busca de su varita.

Antes de que pudiera sacarla, un joven vestido de negro apareció en su campo de visión.

- ¡Regulus! – casi chilló al reconocerlo. – Me has asustado – protestó, llevándose una mano al pecho, tratando de calmar sus acelerados latidos. - ¿De dónde sales?

El Slytherin palideció ligeramente. Aún no tenía edad para Aparecerse, mucho menos para utilizar magia fuera del colegio o crear trasladores. Esbozó una sonrisa cortés para evitar responder, como hacía siempre que se encontraba en un apuro.

- Lo siento – dijo finalmente, comprendiendo que Frey no iba a irse hasta obtener una contestación. – No era mi intención asustarte. _Soy muy silencioso_ – añadió, sonriendo de medio lado.

- Sí que lo eres – concordó Frey, mirándolo con los ojos entornados, llenos de suspicacia.

Regulus _sabía_ que ella no las tenía todas consigo. Se sintió muy incómodo de repente. ¿Acaso podía sospechar de dónde venía? Necesitaba alejar sus sospechas cuanto antes, pero no se le ocurría cómo. ¿Qué podría haber más impactante que la posibilidad de que él hubiese ido a ver al Señor Tenebroso?

- ¿Ya ha terminado tu cita? – soltó a la desesperada.

- ¿Qué cita? – preguntó Frey, confundida.

- No sé, creí que… - vaciló – como hoy se celebra San Valentín…

La nórdica abrió la boca, muy sorprendida por la insinuación. Regulus sintió ganas de golpearse en la frente. _Genial_. Ahora interpretaría eso como que ella le gustaba.

- No he salido con nadie – explicó Frey sin saber muy bien por qué. Por alguna extraña razón, ese hecho ya no la molestaba tanto como hacía unas horas.

- Ah, bueno – dijo Regulus, algo cohibido. – Lo siento, supongo.

Frey no pudo evitar reírse, a pesar de la situación surrealista en la que se encontraba.

- No es tan grave. Todavía no soy una vieja, espero tener más oportunidades.

Regulus rió también, aliviado de haber salvado la situación. Sabía de sobra que Bergman no era ninguna tonta y lo que menos deseaba era darle motivos a un Gryffindor para sospechar sobre su condición de mortífago. Comprobarlo era tan fácil como levantarle la manga de su túnica.

- ¿Vuelves al colegio? – preguntó, a pesar de que era evidente. - ¿Tú sola?

- Sí, tengo un par de cosas que hacer.

- Bueno, supongo que no te importará que te acompañe – se ofreció Regulus.

- Claro, el camino es demasiado largo y aburrido – respondió Frey con una sonrisa. - ¿Dónde has pasado el día?

El joven Black notó que el corazón le daba un vuelco muy desagradable, como si se hubiese saltado un par de peldaños al bajar una escalera. No obstante, los años de práctica con su familia sirvieron para que su rostro no expresara ninguna emoción.

- En los sitios de siempre. No es que haya mucho que hacer en este pueblo – giró a medias la cabeza, esbozando una suave sonrisa. - ¿Tú dónde has estado? No te he visto en todo el día.

Tal y como esperaba, Frey le relató su visita a _Honeydukes_ y su posterior estadío en _Las Tres Escobas_, dándole pie para crear una coartada convincente e iniciar una conversación insustancial que lo libraría de toda sospecha.

oOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo

Lily desenvolvió con parsimonia una rana de chocolate y se entretuvo mirando el cromo que le había salido. Unos segundos después, como si la idea le hubiese asaltado repentinamente, alzó la cabeza y comentó:

- No quise decir nada mientras Frey estaba aquí, porque ya sabéis cómo es con todo lo de Sirius, pero¿habéis sabido algo de él y Hermione?

- No los hemos visto en todo el día. Por lo menos por aquí no han pasado – respondió Peter, encogiéndose de hombros.

- Espero que les haya ido bien – prosiguió Lily. – Los dos se lo merecen.

- Seguro que sí – dijo Remus convencido. – Están hechos el uno para el otro. ¿Tienes otra rana de chocolate, Lily?

La pelirroja, que parecía tener la mente en otra parte, pestañeó como para despejarse y sacó una bolsita con el logotipo de _Honeydukes_.

- Oh, sí, lo siento, se me ha olvidado ofreceros. ¿Queréis? – preguntó amablemente, dejando la bolsa sobre la mesa.

- James está tardando mucho – observó Peter. - ¿Qué se supone que está haciendo? Porque no creo que se tarde tanto en escoger un simple…

- ¡No lo digas! – gritó Val, sobresaltando al chico. Unos cuantos alumnos de Ravenclaw de una mesa cercana se volvieron hacia ellos, sorprendidos, y comenzaron a cuchichear. – Tal vez se ha encontrado con alguien – repuso Valerie, en voz más baja.

- Deberíamos ir a buscarlo – dijo Lily, levantándose con resolución. – Ya ha tenido tiempo de sobra.

- ¿Tiempo para qué? – preguntó una voz tenue tras ella.

Habían estado tan concentrados en su propia conversación, que ni siquiera se habían percatado de que James acababa de entrar, con la bufanda tapándole media cara cual pasamontañas.

- ¡Hace un frío que pela ahí fuera! – protestó el Merodeador, en cuanto se quitó su atuendo. - ¿Qué tal habéis pasado el día?

Sus amigos respondieron con diferente entusiasmo, pero a James no se le escapó el ceño fruncido de su novia y su mutismo enfurruñado.

- ¿Me has echado de menos, preciosa? – preguntó con una sonrisa.

- ¡Pues claro, idiota! – replicó ella, dándole un golpecito en el hombro. - ¿Por qué demonios has tardado tanto?

- Hace unos meses no me querías ver delante¿y ahora no puedes pasar un par de horas sin mí? Ah, señorita Evans, te tengo en el bote – soltó James con evidente satisfacción.

Justamente, como muy bien había dicho él, unos meses atrás un comentario como ése la habría molestado muchísimo, pero en ese momento, Lily no pudo contener una sonrisa y su enfado se evaporó con rapidez.

- Tienes las orejas heladas – le dijo con cariño, y se las frotó suavemente hasta que recuperaron su color natural.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Volver a la Torre de Gryffindor fue un verdadero alivio. El fuego chisporroteaba alegremente en la chimenea y el ambiente era tan acogedor que invitaba a sentarse simplemente en un butacón y dejar que el tiempo discurriera a su propio ritmo. Valerie se desplomó en un asiento libre, soltando un suspiro de cansancio. El regreso desde Hogsmeade se había hecho eterno. El viento había aumentado todavía más y todos estaban pendientes de no pisar una placa de hielo para no romperse una pierna, así que la conversación pronto decayó y pasaron la mayor parte del tiempo en silencio.

- ¿Esa es Asher? – preguntó repentinamente, mirando con los ojos muy abiertos a una pareja que había encontrado una forma más _interesante_ de pasar la tarde.

- Vaya, parece que Vane por fin ha logrado su objetivo – murmuró Alexa, tras comprobar que efectivamente se trataba de la buscadora y su antiguo pretendiente.

- Habrá perdido la esperanza… - comentó Peter, conteniendo la risa. Se volvió hacia James y añadió: - Una admiradora menos, Cornamenta.

James se encogió de hombros, sin darle la más mínima importancia, pero Lily estaba observando a la pareja de una forma más que satisfecha. Sabía que era una tontería, pero no podía reprimir sus celos, por irracionales que fueran.

- Vane es un poco empalagoso – reconoció Alexa, pensativa. – Son la pareja ideal.

Siguió con la mirada perdida en el fondo de la sala común, como si tuviera otra cosa en la cabeza. Unos segundos más tarde, dio una palmada y se puso en pie.

- Voy a ver a Green – comentó. – Me apetece una partida de ajedrez.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Después de la cena, James le pidió discretamente a Lily que lo esperara fuera de la sala común. Dando rápidas zancadas, subió las escaleras hasta su habitación y rebuscó en su baúl hasta dar con la capa de invisibilidad. La camufló bajo su grueso abrigo y tomó también el Mapa del Merodeador. Tenía intención de demorarse un buen rato, así que les iba a hacer falta para regresar a la Torre si querían pasar inadvertidos.

La sorpresa de Lily al descubrir la existencia de la capa fue mayúscula. Le hizo bastantes exaltadas preguntas acerca de su procedencia y el material del que estaba hecha durante todo el camino, hasta que James se vio en la necesidad de pedirle que guardara silencio. A esas horas, todavía tenían permiso para rondar por los pasillos y temía cruzarse con otros alumnos que pudieran encontrar _ligeramente extraño_ oír voces saliendo de la nada.

-¿Pero esto no está _prohibido_? – preguntó Lily, sin poder resistir más tiempo, mientras subían las escaleras hacia la Torre de Astronomía.

James intentó cruzar una mirada con ella, tarea harto difícil debido a la débil luz de las antorchas y las limitaciones propias de una capa que hacía tiempo que ya les iba pequeña, aún siendo sólo dos los que se cubrían con ella.

- ¿Te refieres a la capa o a la torre? – cuestionó finalmente, viendo que él solo no iba a poder hacer la distinción.

- Supongo que a las dos cosas – reconoció Lily.

- No sé si hay alguna norma _explícita_ que prohíba traer capas de invisibilidad a Hogwarts, aunque dudo mucho que haya demasiados alumnos que cuenten con ella. Digamos que nos aprovechamos de "un vacío legal" – abrió la puerta que daba a la azotea e invitó a Lily a pasar. – Respecto a esto… Mientras no nos pillen, no habrá problema.

- Es un consuelo – dijo Lily mordazmente.

James retiró la capa de encima y la dobló con cuidado, como si fuera sumamente delicada. Miró a Lily de reojo mientras lo hacía, pero ella estaba distraída admirando el precioso cielo nocturno. En invierno, los escasos días en los que no estaba nublado, se podían ver las estrellas mejor que nunca, si se era lo suficientemente osado como para combatir el intenso frío.

- Es maravilloso… - susurró con emoción.

- Cierto – concordó James, con una extraña inflexión en la voz.

Lily se giró hacia él y se dio cuenta de que _no estaba mirando el firmamento_, precisamente. James carraspeó y se acercó a ella, inquieto por lo que tenía que decirle. Y, sobre todo, _lo que quería mostrarle_.

Tomó aire y Lily ya no tuvo ninguna duda de que se había preparado el discurso. Le entraron unas ganas enormes de abrazarlo, pero no quiso interrumpirlo porque se había puesto muy serio, dándole al momento un tono de lo más formal.

- Lily, soy un desastre y lo sé, pero parece que a ti no te importa demasiado. Al menos, ya no. – Ella sonrió y le dio un beso especialmente intenso, para demostrarle que no lo consideraba un desastre. O que, de hecho, era cierto que no le importaba. James se quedó unos segundos con cara de atontado, pero consiguió reaccionar. – Aún así, antes de pedirte de nuevo lo que sabes que te voy a pedir y de darte lo que te tengo que dar, quería enseñarte algo.

Lily soltó una carcajada ante semejante lío de palabras. James le resultabaespecialmente_ adorable_ cuando se ponía nervioso por su causa.

- No te asustes¿vale? – pidió el chico, y dando un suave suspiro, procedió a transformarse en el imponente ciervo que era su forma animaga.

La Premio Anual se llevó una mano a la boca, para evitar soltar un grito de sorpresa. A duras penas podía creer lo que veían sus ojos_. ¡Su James acababa de convertirse en un ciervo!_ Tras el momento de estupefacción inicial, alargó el brazo dubitativamente y rozó la cabeza de James – o más bien de _Cornamenta_ – con suavidad. El ciervo se inclinó hacia delante, bajando los incipientes cuernos que, debido a la estación, estaban mucho más cortos y menos llamativos de lo habitual. Se dejó acariciar por Lily, que lo observaba con embeleso, totalmente fascinada por lo que estaba viendo.

Tras unos minutos, James recuperó su forma humana y sonrió tímidamente.

- No estoy en mi mejor época, porque los ciervos renuevan los cuernos en invierno. En verano tengo mejor aspecto.

- No puedo creerlo… - musitó Lily, todavía impresionada. - ¡Debes de ser el animago más joven de la historia!

- Uno de ellos – corrigió James. – Uno de los tres más jóvenes de los que se tiene constancia. Aunque bueno, eso es un decir, porque no estoy registrado. _No puedes contárselo a nadie._

- No, claro que no – murmuró la chica. – Pero¿por qué…? Espera un momento¿has dicho "uno de los tres"?

- Sirius y Peter también lo son. Decidimos hacernos animagos para poder acompañar a Remus en las noches de luna llena. Para nosotros no es peligroso y así se hace menos daño.

- Vaya… - Lily pestañeó, porque los ojos se le habían inundado de lágrimas. ¿Hasta ese punto eran capaces de llegar por un amigo? - ¿Sabes? – le dijo, abrazándole. – Cada cosa nueva que descubro de ti hace que te quiera aún más.

- Eso es bueno – bromeó James, sintiendo que el corazón le iba a estallar de alegría. - ¿No te importa que sea un infractor de leyes?

- No – aseguró ella, y se sorprendió de que era totalmente cierto. – Eres increíble.

James deshizo el abrazo con delicadeza y sacó una cajita del bolsillo interior de su abrigo. Se sintió un poco tonto al notar que sus manos le temblaban. Ya había accedido a casarse con él¿a qué se debían esos nervios?

- De nuevo, Lily¿quieres casarte conmigo? – soltó de un tirón, con voz temblorosa. Se maldijo al darse cuenta de que a duras penas se le había entendido. Sin embargo, no era muy fácil obviar la alianza que le había plantado delante de la cara, casi con vergüenza. Había estado toda la tarde para elegirla (volviendo loca a la pobre dependienta), pero aún no estaba muy seguro de si sería de su agrado.

Lily sonrió. Tal y como le había prometido, el anillo era _muy Gryffindor_: Oro amarillo y un rubí, flanqueado a ambos lados por dos diamantes de menor tamaño. Era muy bonito y desde luego no cabía duda de que también le habría resultado muy caro, pero no era nada ostentoso y tenía algo, no era capaz de decir el qué, que lo hacía parecer perfecto.

- Por supuesto. No hay nada que desee más.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Deja de mirarlo. Y apaga la varita – la regañó James en voz baja.

Lily movió una vez más su dedo anular antes de obedecer. Soltó una risita entre dientes, al darse cuenta de su extraño comportamiento. Nunca antes se había sentido tan… _tan como Frey_. Pero por más que lo intentara, no podía dejar de mirar el anillo y algo le decía que no se debía a las propias cualidades de ese trozo de metal. Si no lograba apartar la vista era porque temía que si el anillo desaparecía de su dedo, comprobaría que los últimos meses con James sólo habían sido un sueño. Y eso significaría renunciar a una felicidad aún más deslumbrante que el rubí exquisitamente tallado que ahora poseía.

Sacó de nuevo la varita y la encendió sin pronunciar el hechizo.

- Lily…

- Sólo una vez más, lo prometo.

_- ¿Quién anda ahí?_

Los dos jóvenes dieron un respingo a la vez. A Lily se le cayó la varita, del susto. Por suerte, se apagó antes de llegar al suelo, evitando que el corredor se iluminase con su luz delatora. Se agachó rápidamente, tanteando la rugosa piedra tratando de recuperarla antes de que Filch los descubriera.

_- Mierda_ – se le escapó a James. – No le he oído venir.

Con una agilidad producto de la experiencia, extrajo del bolsillo de su túnica el Mapa del Merodeador. Lo activó a toda velocidad y lo alzó sobre su cabeza, para que la luz de la antorcha más cercana le permitiese encontrar una vía de escape.

Un maullido justo frente a ellos los distrajo de sus actividades.

- ¿Puede vernos? – preguntó Lily en un susurro angustiado.

- No tengo ni idea. Tal vez si tiene algo de sangre kneazle es más sensible… - Agarró a su novia por la túnica para alzarla, pues los pasos del celador ya se oían cerca. – Tenemos que irnos, Lily. _¡Travesura realizada! _

La sujetó por la mano y se preparó para echar a correr, pero Lily lo detuvo, pegándose a él para hablarle lo más cerca posible de su oído.

- Se me ha caído la varita. Tenemos que encontrarla.

- _¿Qué pasa, Señora Morris?. ¿Hay alguien rondando por los pasillos? _– la luz del farol que portaba Filch ya iluminaba un pequeño círculo a la entrada del corredor.

James apretó las mandíbulas para evitar gritar de frustración. Soltó a Lily e incluso dejó de agarrar la capa, para lanzarse al suelo en busca de la varita perdida. Tardaron unos segundos en encontrarla porque se había metido en una rendija entre dos losas. Para entonces, ya casi tenían a Filch encima. Sin más dilación, James asió con fuerza la capa y volvió a tomar la mano de Lily para huir de allí lo más rápido posible.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Llegaron a la Torre todavía a la carrera. James le gritó la contraseña a la Señora Gorda, que apenas abrió un ojo para abrir el hueco del retrato. Estaba demasiado adormilada para darse cuenta de que en el pasillo _no había nadie_.

Ya dentro, Lily retiró la capa y se apoyó en la pared, sujetándose un costado.

- ¿Siempre es así? – preguntó entre jadeos.

- Casi siempre.

James sonrió con picardía y Lily se relajó, echándose a reír. En el fondo, había sido divertido.

- ¡Oh, no! – se lamentó James, asustado. Se palpó rápidamente por encima de la ropa.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¡El Mapa!. ¡He perdido el Mapa!

- ¿Qué mapa? – preguntó Lily con preocupación, alertada por la agitación de James.

- Me van a matar…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Regulus terminó su redacción de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y enrolló el pergamino, con una media sonrisa por la ironía que suponía. En Hogwarts, había bastantes asignaturas estúpidas, que algunos alumnos escogían simplemente para rellenar sus horarios, pero otras sonaban a mera formalidad. No tenía demasiado sentido que esa en concreto fuera obligatoria durante tantos años, al menos para la mayor parte de los Slytherin._¿Cómo se defiende alguien de sí mismo?_

La sonrisa se tornó en una extraña mueca. Llevaba tanto tiempo siendo críptico para todo el mundo que a veces parecía que ni él mismo se conocía. "Di más bien que no quieres conocerte", lo pinchó una vocecita insidiosa en su cerebro. Regulus la desechó al instante. Odiaba plantearse ciertas cosas, _odiaba pensar_. Y esa especie de escudo protector, parecía funcionar sólo a medias. Por alguna razón, su pasado parecía empezar a borrarse, sepultando cientos de recuerdos con los que su mente le había bombardeado en los momentos más vulnerables. Y el futuro, que él siempre había visto como un camino largo, recto y brillante, empezaba a difuminarse, lleno de sombras y recovecos que no deseaba explorar.

Jugueteó con la pluma entre sus dedos, deslizándola rápidamente de uno al siguiente, de esa forma casi inconsciente que solía emplear. Pero sus ojos sí que se posaron de manera _totalmente consciente_ sobre su antebrazo izquierdo. Los ojos negros característicos de su madre y de Bellatrix parecían capaces de traspasar la tela que ocultaba a la vista uno de sus tantos secretos.

_La Marca_. Qué curioso que todos estuvieran obsesionados por ella. Los familiares de muggles la temían más que a nada, los sangre pura la admiraban, su prima parecía tener algún rollo enfermizo y fetichista con ella y él… _¿A él de qué forma lo obsesionaba?_

Un golpe en la puerta lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Apartó la vista bruscamente y soltó la pluma.

- Adelante – dijo, sin darse la vuelta para encarar al visitante.

- Regulus… - tanteó una voz conocida.

- ¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita? – preguntó sarcásticamente. Se giró con pereza y ni siquiera trató de disimular la antipatía que sentía hacia la recién llegada.

Alecto cerró la puerta con suavidad y caminó hasta situarse cerca del chico. Al ver que él no le ofrecía asiento ni tampoco tenía intención de levantarse, se sentó en la cama más próxima sin más dilación.

- Tenemos que hablar.

- No veo de qué – replicó Regulus con tono desapasionado, pero movió la silla para que quedara enfrentada a ella.

- De nosotros – dijo Alecto con decisión. Había estado pensando en ese tema desde la tarde anterior y no estaba dispuesta a irse sin una respuesta satisfactoria.

- No existe ningún "nosotros",_ Carrow_.

- Aún no. Por eso he venido. Quiero que lo haya y no estoy dispuesta a esperar más tiempo.

Su tono tajante lo puso en alerta. Alecto Carrow siempre se había mostrado segura y convencida cuando hablaba con él, pero él era capaz de detectar la pequeña inseguridad que había detrás de su voz firme. Sabía que le imponía demasiado, pero esta vez era distinta. Estaba decidida, sea cual fuere la disposición que había adoptado. Eso no le gustó nada.

Alecto esperó unos segundos, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que Regulus no pretendía interrumpir su discurso.

- Sabes de sobra que una unión entre nosotros sería del agrado de nuestros padres. Y para qué negarlo, a mí tampoco me parece una mala idea. No obstante, creo que estamos dando demasiadas vueltas. No es que sea muy apropiado que tenga que venir _yo_ a preguntártelo _a ti,_ pero necesito saber si lo has considerado. Quiero saber si se llevará a cabo y si es así, deseo que sea pronto.

Regulus la miró estupefacto. Estuvo tentado de echarla fuera, pero no le pareció demasiado apropiado. Aunque a veces le pesara, tenía una educación impecable. Se puso en pie y suspiró, tratando de encontrar una forma _suave_ de decir todo lo que en ese momento le pasaba por la cabeza.

- ¿A qué viene esto, Alecto? No creo que mi actitud hacia ti haya alimentado tus esperanzas de que formáramos un matrimonio bien avenido. No me interesas y sé que yo a ti tampoco.

- Eso no es cierto – objetó rápidamente ella.

- Te interesa mi apellido, no yo – la corrigió Regulus.

- ¿Cuál es la diferencia? – preguntó Alecto confundida.

Regulus la miró de reojo un momento, mientras paseaba en círculos cerca de su escritorio.

- No espero que la encuentres, sinceramente. Tampoco tiene mayor importancia. Como yo no estoy interesado en ti, para los efectos te puede dar lo mismo.

- Ofenderás a tus padres – acusó, utilizando una nueva baza.

El joven rió quedamente, como si eso tuviera mucha gracia.

- Di más bien que disgustaré a los tuyos.

- Regulus… sé lógico. ¿Qué otras opciones tienes? Serás un Black, pero la gente no se te da bien. ¿Pretendes conquistar a alguien con tu desparpajo? Reconozco que sabes ser encantador cuando quieres, pero repeles a los demás con tu frialdad y tu arrogancia. _Fuera de Slytherin nadie te aceptaría._

Regulus la fulminó con la mirada. ¿A qué se refería exactamente? El mensaje era bastante simple: o un matrimonio concertado o nada. Pero¿por qué daba por supuesto que podría desear a alguien fuera de su propia casa?. ¿Qué Slytherin ambicionaría tal cosa?

- Eres el heredero de los Black – continuó Alecto, saboreando por adelantado su triunfo. – Y estás obligado a perpetuar el apellido. ¿Cuánto crees que esperarán tus padres para que decidas por ti mismo?

Carrow sonrió satisfecha. Había dado en el clavo y lo sabía. No necesitaba ninguna confirmación, pero el breve espanto que alcanzó a distinguir en los ojos de Regulus fue un regalo inesperado.

- Yo te ofrezco seguridad, aquí y ahora. Quién sabe quién puede ser la siguiente… Nosotros nos conocemos, estoy segura de que podremos congeniar – se levantó también y se atrevió a acercarse a él, cortando su paseo. – Te daré todo lo que necesitas, Regulus Black. Siempre apoyaré tus decisiones,_seré leal a ti_ y no cuestionaré jamás el bando que has elegido. Al fin y al cabo, es el mismo que voy a escoger yo.

Regulus continuaba con la desagradable sensación de que ella trataba de transmitirle desesperadamente una idea. Se preguntó en quién diablos estaba pensando, para precipitarse de esa forma. ¿Por quién se sentía tan amenazada?

- Seremos la pareja perfecta, Regulus – prosiguió, emocionándose más de lo normal. - ¿Acaso no lo ves? No te faltará nada, te lo juro.

- Me _faltarían_ muchas cosas, Alecto. Y a ti aún más. No sé para qué insistes, busca a Yaxley y hazle todas estas promesas. Caerá rendido a tus pies.

- No tengo nada con Yaxley – aseguró, quedándose a escasos centímetros de él. – Ni siquiera volveré a verlo cuando nos casemos, si es lo que quieres – alargó los brazos y se aferró al elegante chaleco negro que llevaba Regulus.

- No me toques – advirtió él, dando un paso atrás.

Alecto no le hizo caso e incluso se entretuvo en acariciar con delicadeza el pecho de Regulus. Era un joven muy delgado y su sonrisa – las pocas veces que la obsequiaba con ella – no era tan arrebatadora como la de su hermano mayor, pero tenía un indudable atractivo, a parte del prestigioso apellido y las montañas de oro que heredaría.

- Piénsalo Regulus, es una gran oportunidad. Probablemente no tendrás otra igual.

Regulus la miró unos momentos y Alecto se sintió muy ufana porque lo estuviera considerando. Era una decisión sensata y él _tenía_ que darse cuenta. Era demasiado inteligente como para dejarla pasar.

- No-voy-a-casarme-contigo – dijo finalmente, separando las palabras como si fuera corta de entendederas. – Es mi última palabra, así que, por favor, sal de mi habitación y no vuelvas a venir.

Alecto se separó de él como si le hubiese echado agua hirviendo. Lo miró un momento a los ojos, dolida en su orgullo.

- Te arrepentirás, Black. Ya lo verás – aseguró, antes de irse con el mentón temblando de ira e indignación.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

James subió las escaleras hasta el séptimo piso de dos en dos. La reunión con McGonagall se había alargado más de lo esperado y le había entrado un sueño espantoso. Aunque tal vez eso se debiera más al contenido de dicha reunión que a la hora a la que había salido. James, que durante seis años había hecho caso omiso de todas las normas, nunca se había imaginado que oírlas recitadas una por una por la subdirectora pudiera resultar tan sumamente exasperante. Sabía que la profesora McGonagall tenía tan pocas ganas como él de repasarlas, pero Filch se había estado quejando de ciertas irregularidades y a ella no le quedaba más remedio que colaborar con prefectos y Premios Anuales para conseguir que todos los alumnos cumplieran las restricciones. O al menos supieran de todas ellas.

Y encima, ni siquiera estaba Lily para hacerle compañía. Ella se había retirado de la cena muy pronto, porque le dolía la cabeza y había decidido echarse temprano, sin ni siquiera imaginar de lo que se había librado.

Prácticamente le gritó la contraseña a la Señora Gorda y entró por el hueco antes de que el retrato se retirara del todo. La sala común estaba oscura, con el fuego casi extinguido, pero Peter y Remus estaban sentados hablando en voz baja.

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

- La puerta de nuestra habitación está cerrada – informó Remus, mirando a su amigo significativamente.

James entreabrió la boca, pero en el último momento se arrepintió y no dijo nada. Se dejó caer sobre una butaca con muy pocos miramientos.

- ¿Entonces _todo ha salido bien_? – preguntó finalmente.

- No lo sabemos – dijo Remus. – Hemos estado por ahí hasta hace un rato porque no queríamos interrumpir.

- Vamos, o todo ha salido mal o _demasiado bien_ – apostilló Peter. – Por mi salud mental, espero que sea lo segundo. Cualquiera aguanta otra vez a Canuto cabreado.

- Bueno, la duda tiene fácil solución.

James alzó las caderas sobre el asiento, para sacar el pequeño espejo con el que se comunicaba con Sirius durante los castigos. Acostumbraba a llevarlo siempre encima, por si acaso a alguno de los dos le surgía un contratiempo, para que el otro fuese pensando una buena excusa con la que librarlo.

- "Sirius" – susurró al espejo y esperó unos segundos la respuesta. Como ésta tardaba en llegar, volvió a repetir el nombre de su amigo, esta vez con más urgencia. – No contesta – dijo finalmente, dándose por vencido. – Para mí que ha ido bien.

_- Joder_ – masculló Peter. – Id escogiendo un sillón.

Remus se tumbó cerca de la chimenea, uniendo tres mullidas butacas sin reposabrazos, con gesto totalmente resignado. Se quitó el jersey y la camiseta que llevaba y acomodó esta última como almohada, volviendo a ponerse la otra prenda para no pasar frío. Se cubrió con la túnica de forma bastante experta y se quitó los zapatos restregando un pie contra el otro, sin necesidad de incorporarse nuevamente para utilizar las manos.

- ¿Ya le has comentado a Sirius que has perdido el Mapa? – le preguntó a James, que estaba en ese momento reavivando el fuego con su varita.

- Aún no. No veía necesidad de inquietarle con ello mientras estaba _tan ocupado_. Además, Filch ni siquiera sabe para qué sirve. Me pareció que McGonagall se refería a eso al citar una de sus protestas sobre "objetos cotidianos potencialmente siniestros que él ha sabido requisar a tiempo". No hay prisa por recuperarlo.

- Pobre hombre, tal vez deberíamos regalárselo definitivamente – dijo Peter con una risita. – Es una vergüenza que nosotros conozcamos mejor el colegio que él.

* * *

_ Lección de ciencias: Los ciervos macho desarrollan su cornamenta durante el verano, aumentando la longitud y número de puntas a medida que avanza la edad del ejemplar. En otoño – o a partir de agosto en climas más fríos – se desprenden del terciopelo que recubre las cuernas y pelean con otros machos para conseguir un harén de hembras con el que aparearse. Tras la época de celo, pierden la cornamenta y procederán, a partir de febrero, a renovarla. _

_Imagino que James seguirá estos ciclos, para camuflarse mejor entre los individuos de esta especie._

_En este capítulo y, concretamente en la escena de la "escapada romántica" de Lily y James hay un pequeño guiño a Harry en una de las películas de HP. Además, las lectoras de "La maldición de los Black" quizá podréis recordar una situación parecida. ;p_

_Y finalmente, momento obligatorio para hablar del siguiente capítulo. Ya me da miedo decir una fecha, porque últimamente no he cumplido nada de lo que me he propuesto, pero trataré (como siempre) de que sea lo antes posible. Lo que sí es más que probable es que será ya en el 2008, por lo tanto ¡FELIZ AÑO A TODOS! Os deseo lo mejor para este nuevo año que comienza y que, hasta entonces, aprovechéis al máximo las fiestas y/o las vacaciones._

_Un beso enorme a todos y gracias por seguir ahí. _


	24. El despertar

_¡Hola! Uf, cómo pasa el tiempo, especialmente cuando tienes tantas cosas que hacer. Esta vez me he retrasado aún más, pero espero que el capítulo compense la espera. He tenido que retocarlo un montón de veces, porque nunca estaba del todo conforme. Creo que la versión definitiva es la más apropiada. Os dejo ya con él, no olvidéis leer la nota final. _

_Para Sig, como regalo tardío y por toda la ayuda que supones para mí. 

* * *

_**EL DESPERTAR**

A Hermione siempre le había resultado difícil despertar. Probablemente se debía a que, con su incesante afán por los estudios, casi nunca dormía lo suficiente. Su cuerpo se permitía protestar a esas horas por la ausencia de un descanso prolongado, pues era en los únicos momentos en los que Hermione aún le concedía cierto poder sobre su mente.

Aquella mañana, sin embargo, pudo disfrutar por primera vez en mucho tiempo de una vuelta al estado consciente progresiva y casi dulce. Lo primero que notó fue que tenía párpados. Costó bastante más recordar cómo se movían, pero haciendo un gran esfuerzo intelectual, consiguió enviar la orden necesaria para sus músculos. La luz la golpeó de lleno en los ojos y se sintió tan aturdida como un recién nacido al encontrarse en un mundo frío y desconocido. Entonces también se dio cuenta de que tenía brazos y que éstos eran muy útiles para escapar de la horrible y cruel luz que la dañaba. Los movió torpemente, tratando de desenredarlos de las sábanas para alcanzar su objetivo. Se destapó y sintió el gélido ambiente matutino contra su piel. El suave vello de sus brazos se erizó y se oyó un gruñido de protesta.

Hermione dio un respingo. Ese sonido gutural no había salido de ella. Su garganta estaba seca y áspera y parecía totalmente incapaz de emitir ningún sonido, ya fuera articulado o no.

Ahora que lo pensaba, sentía una presión en su espalda. Algo suave y cálido, que al moverse despacio le hacía cosquillas como la caricia delicada de una pluma. Y algo mucho más cálido, casi ardiente, estaba apoyado sobre su vientre, un poco por encima del ombligo, transmitiéndole una sensación de bienestar a través de la fina tela que la cubría.

Trató de volverse al encuentro de la pluma – tan sedosa, tan agradable – pero el apoyo contra su espalda aumentó y se vio inmersa en un abrazo férreo que impedía sus movimientos.

Una luz de entendimiento golpeó su abotargado cerebro, casi al mismo tiempo que un olor familiar inundaba sus fosas nasales.

- ¿Sirius? – susurró, tratando de no forzar la reseca garganta.

Le respondió otro gruñido, áspero, casi perruno. Hermione sonrió.

- ¿Estás despierto?

- No – replicó una voz pastosa. – Vuélvete a dormir.

- Tenemos que ir a clase – protestó suavemente, porque su cabeza empezaba a funcionar y recordaba vagamente que ella era una persona responsable. _O algo parecido._

Sirius no contestó esta vez. Frotó su cabeza contra el hueco entre los omóplatos de Hermione, como si quisiera negar la evidencia. Ella sintió una punzada de celos al comprender qué era aquello que ella había tomado por una pluma. Era, ni más ni menos, el brillante y perfecto cabello de Sirius Black, aún más sedoso al tacto de lo que parecía a simple vista.

- Sirius, de verdad que tenemos que levantarnos. Se va a hacer tarde.

Viendo que su anterior protesta no había causado el efecto deseado, Sirius cambió de táctica. Se deslizó hacia arriba y comenzó a sembrar de pequeños besos el hombro y la parte de la espalda que la inmensa prenda que llevaba Hermione dejaba al descubierto.

- Seguro que el mundo puede sobrevivir un día sin nosotros – dijo con voz ronca cerca del lóbulo de su oreja.

Durante unos deliciosos instantes, Hermione consideró la oferta. Sin embargo, eran demasiados años de excepcional sentido de la responsabilidad y ni tan siquiera Sirius Black podría cambiar eso.

- Vamos – urgió, revolviéndose con poco entusiasmo. – Tengo que ir a mi habitación a ducharme.

- Puedes ducharte aquí – tanteó Sirius, ligeramente esperanzado.

- No tengo el uniforme. Venga, suelta.

- Está bien – resopló Sirius, un tanto mosqueado, haciendo que el pelo de Hermione saltara en todas direcciones.

Hermione decidió aprovechar la ventaja que inesperadamente había logrado, antes de que Sirius se arrepintiera y volviese a sujetarla. Posó un pie en el suelo, se tambaleó, y tuvo que agarrarse a las cortinas para no caer. Oyó una risa entre dientes detrás de ella y frunció el ceño. Se dio la vuelta dispuesta a quejarse por la burla, pero cortó sus intenciones al ver la forma en que la miraba Sirius.

Sus ojos lucían cansados – dejando aparte las evidentes ojeras que portaba -, pero brillaban con intensidad, fijos en ella. Y su sonrisa no era burlona, sino que transmitía una calidez real y manifiesta. Hermione bajó la vista, avergonzada sin saber por qué, y se encontró con sus piernas desnudas de rodilla para abajo. La noche anterior Sirius le había prestado la parte superior de su pijama y se había reído de lo lindo al ver hasta dónde le llegaba. Al recordarlo, no pudo evitar sonreír ella también. Se sentía casi como una niña pequeña a su lado, a pesar de que _técnicamente_ tampoco era lo que se puede considerar demasiado baja.

- Puedes quedártelo – dijo Sirius, señalando con la cabeza su atuendo. – Estaba sin estrenar. – Suspiró y se levantó despacio, con reticencia. Rodeó la cama y se acercó a ella para darle un beso en la frente. – Aunque no creo que sea muy apropiado que salgas de aquí con esas pintas.

Hermione volvió a sonreír. Tenían un aspecto cómico, cada uno con una parte del pijama. Bueno, _ella_ podría causar risa, con la camiseta por las rodillas y sin asentarle en su espalda estrecha. Sirius, simplemente evocaba otro tipo de sensaciones, pensó mientras lo observaba apreciativamente.

- Voy a cambiarme – dijo al fin.

Lo miró un momento, dudosa. Sirius puso los ojos en blanco y se alejó.

- _Tengo que ir al baño_ – murmuró, suspirando nuevamente como si tratara de reunir paciencia.

Hermione se lo agradeció interiormente. Sabía que era bastante absurdo sentir vergüenza a esas alturas, pero en cierto modo era reconfortante que él respetase su irracional timidez y no le diera importancia.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Uy, Hermione, llegas justo a tiempo – la saludó Valerie, completamente despierta, cuando intentó entrar a hurtadillas en la habitación – _para contárnoslo todo_.

Hermione maldijo su mala suerte. Todos los días se les pegaban las sábanas y se armaba un revuelo terrible, pero esa mañana hasta Frey estaba vestida. La nórdica se había sentado elegantemente sobre su cama, con las cortinas recogidas para que no se le escapara ni aunque poseyera velocidad ultrasónica.

- Eso, ya puedes empezar – corroboró Alexa. – Y no te sientas obligada a omitir ningún detalle.

Alexa parecía recién salida de la ducha. Estaba secándose el pelo con una toalla, apoyada indolentemente sobre una de las columnas que salían de su cama. Hermione se volvió a medias para mirar también a Lily, tumbada boca abajo en su propio lecho, con sus expresivos ojos verdes fijos en ella. Entonces se le encendió una lucecita en el cerebro.

- ¡Lily! – dijo con entusiasmo. - ¿Ya ha comprado James el anillo de compromiso?

- Buen intento – replicó la pelirroja con una sonrisa, estirando su mano para mostrárselo. – Pero puedes mirarlo y hablar al mismo tiempo. No necesito que me digas que es precioso y esas cosas: ya lo sé.

- A ti nunca te hemos atacado de esta forma – protestó Hermione, ya a la desesperada.

- Ella madruga – le hizo ver Frey. – Mala suerte, si te hubieses levantado antes…

Hermione se dejó caer sobre su cama, frustrada. No iba a contar ningún detalle privado, eso lo tenía claro, pero le fastidiaba tener que resignarse a no poder ducharse. No la dejarían salir de la habitación hasta que no tuvieran el tiempo justo para desayunar antes de las clases.

- Venga, anda – se apiadó Lily, poniéndose en pie y yendo hasta ella. – No hace falta que nos relates con pelos y señales nada. Es sólo que llevamos tanto tiempo esperando que ocurriera algo entre vosotros… Estáis juntos¿no? Eso es lo importante.

Hermione dio un pequeño respingo. ¿Estaban juntos? No habían dicho ni una palabra al respecto y ya habían pasado los dos días que Sirius le había pedido. ¿Y si sólo era una magnífica culminación para un espléndido fin de semana? Descartó la idea casi de inmediato. Sabía que le gustaba a Sirius, que le gustaba muchísimo. Y no había querido echarla de su habitación en cuanto despertaron. Eso tenía que ser una buena señal a la fuerza.

- Oye, _¿cómo que no hace falta?_ – preguntó en ese momento Alexa. - ¡Habla por ti, yo sí quiero saberlo!

Lily puso los ojos en blanco. Arrugó la naricita de forma graciosa y le sugirió a Hermione que fuera a ducharse, a fin de librarse de esas cotillas.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"_Snape_."

La voz sorprendida, apremiante, se introdujo en su mente, en su sueño, como una vívida pesadilla, como un fugaz recuerdo de algo que lo aterrorizaba y que en ese momento estaba reviviendo. Pero fue suficiente para despertarlo, para devolverlo a la realidad y demostrarle que no era tan terrible como parecía. Abrió los ojos.

- Snape, estabas gritando… - susurró Evan Rosier. – Temblabas tanto que creímos que te había dado un ataque.

Severus se incorporó y retiró el pelo que se le había pegado a la frente, húmedo por el sudor. Echó un vistazo alrededor y distinguió a todos sus compañeros de habitación, que lo miraban atentos. Unos con curiosidad, otros – para ser sinceros, sólo dos – con preocupación.

- ¿Has sufrido alguna vez un ataque epiléptico? – preguntó Nathan Gamp. Se había puesto en pie y tenía los puños apretados, los ojos desorbitados y parecía abrumado por la situación. Una situación que estaba lejos de comprender.

- No – respondió secamente Snape. "He sufrido cosas peores."

Se levantó despacio, rechazando los brazos de Rosier, que se habían adelantado para ayudarlo. Consiguió, no podía decir cómo, llegar hasta el baño y encerrarse allí. Se dejó caer hasta el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la puerta, tiritando todavía de forma incontrolada.

Decenas de pensamientos se apelotonaron en su cerebro, como queriendo escapar de él. "No era real, él no puede estar aquí, sólo era un recuerdo, no volverá a pasarme."

Era inútil tratar de convencerse, por muy cierto que fuera, pues su temor escapaba a toda lógica, a toda razón. Todo el cuerpo le dolía, recordándole el enorme sufrimiento que había sentido para que no volviera nunca a someterlo a semejante prueba. Pero lo peor no era el daño físico. Cualquier tonto sabía que la maldición _Cruciatus_ era terriblemente dolorosa, pero nadie podía ser capaz de imaginar lo que significaba sufrirla de manos del Señor Tenebroso. Porque aún más duro y traumatizante que el deterioro corporal había sido la intrusión en su mente. Lo había machacado sin piedad con sus peores recuerdos, regocijándose en sus mayores humillaciones y sus más ocultos miedos; quizá en venganza por el frágil muro que había conseguido erigir durante apenas unos segundos. Su estudio de la Oclumancia aún no había dado los frutos deseados y Lord Voldemort había detectado el intento de contención, enfureciéndose aún más. Mientras su cuerpo se retorcía, preso de espasmos y desgarros que no sabía decir si eran reales o imaginarios, su mente tenía que luchar contra una mayor agonía, contra un dolor y un terror más tangibles que sus propios huesos.

Había deseado la muerte en ese momento, incluso había implorado por ella. Tal vez fue eso lo que lo salvó. El Señor Tenebroso no quería proporcionarle paz eterna. Lo comprendió en ese preciso instante: a partir de entonces su vida estaría marcada por sangre y dolor. _Por la suya o por la de los enemigos de su amo._ La elección era tan simple como injusta. Nadie le había leído la letra pequeña en ese contrato, firmado sobre la carne de su antebrazo, pero ahora no había vuelta atrás. Y si no quería volver a sufrir algo tan terrible, más le valía no fallar de nuevo. En ese sentido, debía darle a él la razón, porque había aprendido la lección perfectamente.

- Snape, voy a abrir – informó una voz tenue al otro lado. – Apártate de la puerta si no quieres que te haga daño.

Difícilmente podría algo tan leve dolerle en esos momentos, pero de todos modos se hizo a un lado, arrastrándose por el frío suelo como si hubiera perdido la capacidad de andar. Oyó el "clic" de la manilla y la puerta se abrió lo justo para dejar pasar al delgado joven. Snape levantó la vista con esfuerzo desde las piernas rectas y finas hasta llegar, no sin cierta dificultad, hasta el rostro de quien había ido a molestarlo. Era Regulus Black.

Cómo lo odiaba. Tan perfecto, tan erguido y entero, cuando él estaba derrumbado en el suelo sin fuerzas para moverse. Todo en él parecía un insulto, desde el uniforme pulcramente arreglado hasta la facilidad con la que se acuclilló a su lado.

- Nathan ha ido a buscar a la Señora Pomfrey. Creí que debías saberlo. Te hará unas cuantas preguntas, más te vale pensar en qué decirle.

No le dedicó ni un segundo más de su tiempo. Se incorporó y salió del baño, cerrando de nuevo la puerta con mucha suavidad. No le explicó cómo se había enterado de lo que pretendía Gamp, ni por qué sintió la necesidad de ir a avisarlo. No le preguntó cómo se encontraba ni le interrogó acerca de la causa de sus convulsiones. Probablemente se lo imaginaba, como tal vez Lestrange o Rosier podrían llegar a figurárselo, pero había decidido no decir una palabra respecto a ello. Se sintió confundido y casi rabioso; sin embargo, eran demasiadas cosas en las que pensar y no tenía fortaleza suficiente ni para una de ellas. Cerró los ojos nuevamente y se dejó caer en un sopor que rozaba la inconsciencia.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Cuando Hermione salió del baño, ninguna de las chicas volvió a insistir para que confesara todo lo que había ocurrido entre ella y Sirius. No fue difícil – tras captar la expresión enfurruñada con la que Alexa obsequiaba a Lily – imaginar quién había cortado las bromas y las preguntas indiscretas. Había simulado tanto interés como las demás, pero a la hora de la verdad, Lily siempre sabía dónde estaba el límite.

Así que, en silencio, recogieron los libros y el material escolar y salieron de la habitación. En la sala común sólo había un grupo de chicos esperando a algún compañero rezagado para bajar a desayunar. Todos tenían aspecto somnoliento y estaban tan ocupados por mantenerse despiertos, que apenas conversaban entre ellos. Valerie se apresuró a sentarse en un butacón mullido, pues era de esperar que los Merodeadores tardaran un poco más ese día. Frey la siguió con parsimonia y se recostó en la butaca contigua, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su amiga.

- ¡Qué sueño tengo! – protestó, bostezando. – No sé si aguantaré todo el día. _Odio los lunes._

- Oye, Frey – dijo Lily. – Antes de que te duermas aquí mismo¿recuerdas con qué no se puede mezclar el _Veritaserum_? – chasqueó la lengua con evidente fastidio y añadió con voz molesta: - No he estudiado nada este fin de semana.

- Porque una vez no sepas algo no va a ocurrir nada – intervino Val y bostezó también.

- Era con opiáceos… - murmuró Lily para sí misma, sin hacerle caso. – No, eso no tiene sentido. ¿Con pociones fortalecedoras? No, era el _Felix felicis _el incompatible. Incrementaba sus efectos secundarios…

- Déjalo ya, Lily – refunfuñó Alexa. – Slughorn siempre te tiene como última opción, porque _está seguro de que lo sabes todo_.

- Además, siempre estará Snape – murmuró Frey, más dormida ya que despierta, y enroscó sus largas piernas para adaptarse al asiento. – Que responda él, para variar.

Se oyó un fuerte ruido en la escalera de los chicos y poco después apareció Pettigrew con cara de sueño y frotándose la espalda.

- Buenos días – saludó con voz cascada. Sus ojillos enrojecidos y semicerrados lo asemejaban más que nunca a un ratón.

Lupin, que iba inmediatamente detrás, también parecía cansado, pero en su rostro había mucha más resignación. James, no obstante, se estiró con una sonrisa de anticipación, se acercó a darle un beso a Lily, y después soltó lo que tan divertido le resultaba.

- ¿Habéis dormido todas bien? – preguntó con malicia, mirando sin el menor disimulo a Hermione, quien enrojeció como un tomate.

- Cornamenta, eres un capullo – dijo Sirius mientras terminaba de bajar la escalera, arreglándose al mismo tiempo el uniforme. Se adelantó hasta Hermione y posó una mano en su espalda para avanzar con ella hasta el hueco del retrato. – Vamos a desayunar – pidió en voz alta. – _Tengo mucha hambre. _

James rió, porque no se le había escapado el desafío implícito en su último comentario. Eso significaba que ya había preparado una réplica lo suficientemente mordaz como para retarlo a que se burlara, de modo que no lo hizo. Minutos antes le había hablado de la pérdida del Mapa, aprovechando el estado similar a la embriaguez que sufría su amigo y no quería tentar demasiado a la suerte. De momento, se lo había tomado con una sospechosa indiferencia, saltándose el disgusto y posterior resignación por el que habían pasado todos.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- ¡Buenos días, chicos! – saludó el profesor Slughorn alegremente.

James se metió rápidamente en la boca el trozo de bollo que no le había dado tiempo a desayunar en la mesa. Habían llegado bastante tarde y, a pesar de la rapidez que demostraban tanto él como Sirius para devorar la comida, cinco minutos escasos no bastaban para saciar su apetito.

- Bien, empecemos con algo sencillito – continuó el profesor. - ¿Con qué no se debe mezclar nunca el _Veritaserum_?. ¿Quién lo sabe?

Hermione vio removerse a Frey, justo delante de ella, mirando hacia la zona de la clase que ocupaban los Slytherin.

- ¿Dónde demonios está Snape? – preguntó la chica en voz queda. – Para una vez que nos hace falta…

Hermione iba ya a levantar la mano, cuando Slughorn se acercó a la primera mesa y se plantó frente a su alumna predilecta.

- ¿Qué me dices, Lily?. ¿Sabes la respuesta?

La Premio Anual dudó unos segundos, pero al final respondió con admirable seguridad, dadas las circunstancias:

- Con veneno.

Slughorn soltó una fuerte carcajada, haciendo rebotar su prominente barriga. Se secó una lágrima con el dorso de la mano y esperó hasta tranquilizar su risa.

- Correctísimo, por supuesto – dijo, y volvió a reír. – Los muertos no suelen volverse muy habladores. Cinco puntos para Gryffindor por una respuesta tan ingeniosa.

Se dio la vuelta, todavía divertido, y comenzó a escribir en la pizarra una lista de las sustancias que reaccionaban con el _Veritaserum_, haciéndolo tóxico. Incluyó también la palabra "venenos mortales" y se volvió a medias para guiñarle un ojo a Lily.

- No me lo puedo creer – murmuró Hermione en voz baja.

James, a su izquierda, rió quedamente.

- Lily podría haber sido mejor "merodeadora" que nosotros – le susurró con una sonrisa.

- ¿Por el descaro? – preguntó Hermione con sarcasmo.

- No, por su inteligencia sin igual. Es lo que nos caracteriza – añadió con desparpajo.

- Sobre todo a Pettigrew – apuntó Hermione.

- Es más listo de lo que crees.

Hermione se quedó helada, como si le hubieran echado un cubo de agua fría por la espalda. James había dicho mucho más de lo que imaginaba, pues ni siquiera ellos, que creían conocer tan bien a Colagusano, podían prever la astucia (y la mezquindad) de la que haría gala en tan solo unos años. Bajó la vista hasta su pergamino y comenzó a copiar lo escrito en la pizarra, mordiéndose el labio inferior para tratar de retener las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir de sus ojos.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Las dos horas de Pociones fueron una verdadera tortura para Hermione. Por más que intentara alejar las nefastas ideas de su cabeza, la afirmación de James volvía a taladrar su cerebro, como una insidiosa voz de la conciencia. La sensación de impotencia era abrumadora. Ella no podía hacer nada para evitar que Colagusano traicionara a aquellos que lo consideraban un amigo; pero la mera idea de que James - _siempre tan lleno de vida y optimismo_ - y Lily - _la fantástica y adorable Lily_ - fueran a perder la vida, se le antojaba insoportable. ¡Era tan injusto que ella supiera su destino y no pudiera evitarlo! Todo lo que había conocido y aprendido a apreciar, iba a irse a pique en muy poco tiempo – ¡tan poco tiempo! -: dos vidas segadas, la felicidad de Sirius destruida para siempre… Por no hablar de Remus, que tendría que seguir adelante completamente solo, torturado por la idea de que uno de sus amigos, que tan fielmente lo había apoyado y cuidado, había matado a los otros dos.

Hermione suspiró sonoramente y agitó la cabeza, tratando de alejar los malos pensamientos de ella, como desgraciadamente se había tenido que acostumbrar a hacer.

- Dicen que los suspiros son besos no dados – recitó Valerie con soniquete.

James rió suavemente, sin levantar la vista del pergamino en el que estaba tomando apuntes.

- Hazle una lista a Canuto – recomendó, divertido – nunca le ha gustado deber nada a nadie.

Sirius, delante de ellos, alzó la cabeza levemente, como si estuviera a la escucha. Hermione, casi sin darse cuenta, se encontró sonriendo al pensar que era exactamente igual que un perro, siempre alerta. Se preguntó si alguna vez habían tenido alguna duda de en qué se transformaría al convertirse en animago.

Sonó la campana que marcaba el final de la clase y los alumnos de séptimo se apresuraron a recoger todas sus cosas. Las lecciones teóricas de Pociones eran aburridísimas, por más que Slughorn tratara de animarlas con sus bromas y comentarios que no venían a cuento. James bostezó sin el menor disimulo y se despidió de sus compañeras de pupitre pues, como cada lunes, iba a acompañar a Lily a su clase de Historia de la Magia.

Sirius se echó la mochila al hombro y se volvió hacia Hermione.

- Vamos a dar una vuelta – anunció con naturalidad.

Se adelantó hasta ella y la tomó de la mano, muy seguro de sí mismo. Hermione no pudo menos que maravillarse de la naturalidad con que parecía llevar todo el asunto. No habían aclarado nada, no habían dicho la "fórmula mágica" que ella suponía necesaria para empezar una relación. Tal vez era algo infantil, recapacitó interiormente. No se imaginaba a ningún adulto diciendo "¿quieres ser mi novia?" Rió por lo estúpido de la idea. Después de todo lo que había ocurrido entre ellos, una frase tonta no iba a marcar un antes y un después. Lo que había entre ellos era mucho más importante, más trascendental que una simple relación entre adolescentes. Era algo tan fuerte que incluso había conseguido superar su propia y comprensible reticencia.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – se interesó Sirius.

- Es un chiste privado – replicó Hermione, esquiva. Sería demasiado largo de explicar.

Sirius esbozó una sonrisa traviesa, pero no insistió. Dio un ligero tirón para que Hermione chocara contra su cuerpo y le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

- Al menos me dirás qué hablaba James de mí¿no?

- No lo recuerdo muy bien… - sonrió con picardía, exactamente como hacía él. – Algo sobre suspiros… y besos que me debes…

- ¡Vaya!. ¿Yo te debo algo? – se asombró Sirius. – Pues eso no puede ser, habrá que hacer lo posible para arreglarlo.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOo

- Ya es casi la hora de comer – dijo Sirius con pesar.

Hermione sonrió. Sirius, al igual que James, no había podido desayunar todo lo que él consideraría imprescindible para subsistir una mañana más. Durante el tiempo que estuvieron juntos, parecía haber olvidado sus necesidades físicas, pero ahora se podía entrever su lucha interna entre seguir con ella o acudir al encuentro de la copiosa comida que se servía en el Gran Comedor.

Decidió ayudarle. Se bajó de un salto del muro del claustro interior, donde se había sentado para estar a la misma altura que Sirius, y le dio una palmadita comprensiva en el hombro.

- Vamos, anda, no quiero que te desmayes.

- Oye, tampoco pienses que soy un blandengue. Podría aguantar mucho tiempo sin comer – se llevó una mano al estómago y añadió a regañadientes: - Pero no hoy.

Hermione casi no oyó su último comentario. De nuevo, la dolorosa punzada en el pecho, que ya empezaba a resultar terriblemente familiar, hizo acto de presencia. ¿Por qué precisamente ese día, que debería resultarle tan apacible, no podía evitar relacionar todo lo que decían con las cosas horribles que estaban por llegar?. ¿Acaso era alguna forma de manifestar culpabilidad?

Intentó restarle importancia y aferró la mano de Sirius con fuerza, como si eso pudiera ayudarla a evadir las responsabilidades que sentía, todas tan contradictorias.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Su entrada en el Gran Comedor no pasó desapercibida. Media mesa de Hufflepuff – casi todo el sector femenino presente – se volvió para mirarlos, franqueando a Martirio Umbridge, que los observaba con un rictus de ira deformando sus hermosos rasgos. Sirius los ignoró completamente, pues sus ojos ya estaban puestos sobre la comida que abarrotaba su propia mesa. Hermione, sin embargo, se sintió un poco cohibida por la hostilidad manifiesta que veía en muchos rostros, y terminó por desviar la vista hacia el frente, a la mesa de los profesores.

Craso error. Mucho peor que cualquier rencor producto de los celos o de la solidaridad con Umbridge, fue encontrarse con la inescrutable expresión del director Dumbledore, quien también se había fijado en la llegada de la pareja. La forma en que sus ojos azules brillaban, la seriedad en su rostro arrugado, no parecían transmitir nada especial, pero Hermione supo descifrar su significado al instante. _Y sintió miedo_.

Soltó la mano de Sirius bruscamente, como si quemase. Se quedó paralizada, enfrentando la dura mirada de Dumbledore, que parecía un eco de lo que su propia conciencia había tratado de advertirle durante todos esos meses. Había hecho exactamente lo que no tenía ningún derecho a hacer. Nunca debió dejar que Sirius se acercara a ella, no tenía que haber permitido que esos sentimientos despertaran en ella. _Nunca debió interferir_.

Se dio la vuelta y echó a correr, fuera del comedor, tratando de escapar de los ojos del director, que no hacían sino expresar sus temores, sus propios recelos que tan alegremente había ignorado, en busca de una felicidad y una satisfacción que no le correspondían. Sirius no estaba destinado a ella, no tenía ningún derecho a disfrutar de su compañía, de sus suaves caricias, de la calidez de sus labios. _Jamás debió ocurrir nada entre ellos_.

- ¡Hermione! – oyó la voz familiar, reconfortante, a sus espaldas. No se volvió en su busca. Apretó el paso, corriendo ya con todas sus fuerzas. - ¡Hermione, espera!. ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Sintió algo tibio rodar por sus mejillas, golpeado con furia por el espeso aire que parecía oponerse a su carrera. No se paró a pensar qué era. Siguió corriendo, con los puños apretados, ignorando también el dolor punzante en el costado y la pesadez que se apoderaba de sus piernas.

Divisó el tapiz que cubría un atajo y torció a la izquierda, adentrándose en él. Era algo mecánico, un puro reflejo derivado de la costumbre que proporcionaban los años en ese castillo. No obstante, no pudo seguir más lejos. Sirius la alcanzó y la apresó entre sus brazos, impidiendo que continuara corriendo. Hermione se revolvió, presa de la histeria, y Sirius no tuvo más remedio que llevarla hasta la pared, para tratar de sujetarla con más eficacia.

- ¡Estate quieta, Hermione!. ¡Terminaré haciéndote daño! – jadeó, aumentando la férrea sujeción de sus muñecas.

_- Suéltame_ – gimoteó la chica, su voz ahogada por el esfuerzo, las lágrimas inundando toda su cara.

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa? – preguntó Sirius ásperamente, demasiado sorprendido como para mostrar algo de tacto. - ¿Por qué estás así?

_- Déjame, por favor, déjame marchar… _- repitió como una cantinela, con una voz espeluznante.

- ¡Hermione! – gritó, sacudiéndola con la misma facilidad que a una muñeca de trapo.

Hermione reaccionó. Abrió mucho los ojos, como si hasta entonces no se hubiera percatado de quién estaba frente a ella. Su respiración todavía estaba muy acelerada y la angustia oprimía su pecho como unas tenazas.

- Tranquila, tranquila… - susurró Sirius, al notar el brillo de reconocimiento en la mirada de Hermione. Le limpió torpemente las lágrimas y le dio un beso en la raíz del cabello, igual que haría con una niña asustada. - ¿Qué ocurre? _Joder, estás temblando…_

- Déjame, Sirius – pidió ella. – Tienes que dejarme.

- No voy a dejarte – le dijo, poniendo sus grandes manos sobre los laterales de su cara. – Estoy aquí, no voy a dejarte.

Hermione cerró los ojos. Sirius no estaba entendiendo nada. Su mente bullía con un sinfín de ideas confusas, todo era mareante, el aire que entraba brutalmente en sus pulmones la abrasaba, pero aún así era insuficiente para obtener todo el oxígeno que en ese momento necesitaba.

- No puedo estar contigo¿no lo entiendes?

Sirius apretó la mandíbula, pero no se separó de ella.

- Te oí perfectamente la primera vez, pero no comprendo por qué dices eso. Sé que sientes algo por mí.

- ¡Pero no debo! Nunca debí dejar que esto pasara… - Abrió los ojos, desesperada, y lo miró fijamente. El resto del mundo estaba borroso, pero el rostro de Sirius era nítido y claro. – No puedo, Sirius. No puedo encariñarme contigo porque… tú morirás.

Sirius esbozó una sonrisa confusa. Todo parecía un mal sueño y no alcanzaba a imaginar por qué Hermione se estaba comportando de esa manera. Parecía haberse vuelto loca de un momento para otro.

- Todos moriremos algún día – replicó él, tratando de tranquilizarla con su humor ácido. Compuso la más seductora de sus sonrisas. – Por eso debemos aprovechar…

Hermione no lo dejó seguir.

- ¡No me refiero a eso! – tomó aire – Yo sé cosas que tú… - entonces, un terrible pensamiento llegó hasta su cerebro, abotargado por la respiración alterada y el inusual esfuerzo al que había sometido a su cuerpo. ¡Debía evitar que pasase! Estaba mal interferir en el pasado, pero era por una buena causa, cualquiera lo comprendería. Quizás ésa era su misión allí, tal vez ésa era la razón de que estuviera en ese lugar. - ¡Escúchame, Sirius! – imploró, agarrándolo con fuerza por los brazos y zarandeándolo – ¡No te fíes de él!. ¡Os traicionará a todos!

- ¿Qué estás diciendo, Hermione?. ¿A quién te refieres?

Sirius se echó hacia atrás, asustado de verdad. Arrastró inconscientemente a Hermione, que despegó la espalda de la pared de piedra. La chica lo soltó y se pasó una mano por sus enmarañados cabellos, indecisa, pero repentinamente lúcida. Era ahora o nunca.

- ¡Peter Pettigrew! – gritó, pero Sirius Black jamás llegó a oírla. Yacía en el suelo, inconsciente, como presa de un hechizo aturdidor. - ¡Nooooo! – alcanzó a gritar, mientras un torbellino de imágenes superpuestas, de viento, frío y luz, la alejaba de él.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- ¿Qué ocurre, Hermione? – la chica abrió los ojos y vio a una bonita pelirroja que la miraba divertida. - ¡No me digas que tú también tienes sueños raros! Pasas demasiado tiempo con Harry…

Hermione se incorporó rápidamente y miró alrededor. Reconocía aquel lugar. Ya había estado antes en esa habitación. _En esa casa_. Era el nº 12 de Grimmauld Place, mansión de los Black y cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix. Se llevó la mano a la frente, confusa. En su mente se repetían algunas imágenes borrosas: unos ojos azules, acusadores; un rostro pálido y afligido; una mirada traviesa medio oculta tras unas gafas; una voz familiar imponiendo orden; una melena rubia agitándose con gracia. Una sonrisa ladeada que dejó paso a una expresión sorprendida y asustada. No era capaz de concentrarse en algo concreto, todo se escapaba con rapidez, como agua colándose entre los dedos entreabiertos de una mano. No podía recordar claramente los últimos minutos de la conversación con Sirius…

- Los sanadores dicen que posiblemente papá pueda regresar hoy – anunció Ginny, haciéndola salir de su ensimismamiento. – Ya ha dejado de sangrar, sólo quedan un par de reconocimientos.

Hermione miró a la pequeña de los Weasleys, aún aturdida. No estaba segura de qué estaba hablando. ¿Por qué no estaba en Hogwarts?. ¿Qué la había hecho regresar?. ¿Qué había pasado con Sirius? Sintió una punzada en el pecho. ¿Acaso todo había sido un sueño?

Oyó un fuerte golpe, en el piso inferior, seguido de un torrente de gritos y palabras malsonantes, procedentes del retrato de Walburga Black. Todo parecía normal, _normal de verdad_, no como en los últimos meses. ¿Entonces su aventura con Sirius Black había sido sólo un sueño?. ¿Todo lo vivido no había sido más que una ilusión? La lógica parecía indicarle que era lo más probable. Ginny la miraba asombrada por su comportamiento y Hermione comprendió que no podía haberse movido de allí en toda la noche.

Pero entonces¿por qué tenía esa terrible sensación de "_déjà vu_"?

* * *

_Guardad los cuchillos afilados un momento. Bien. Antes de que me enviéis un Avada Kedavra de regalo, diré dos cosas (más, pero de momento dos): _

_1. Sí, esto es el final de_ Tiempo atrás: PASADO_. Y sí, Hermione ya no está en el tiempo de los Merodeadores. No puse "completo" en la historia para no arruinaros la sorpresa._

_2. Como podéis imaginar, habrá continuación. Parte del retraso de este capítulo se debió a mis dudas al respecto. En momentos de agobio y de bajón anímico, me daban ganas de ponerle otro final y olvidarme de esta historia, pero no me parece justo ni apropiado. Terminaré este fic (o esta serie de fics, como se llame), pero tengo que pediros mucha paciencia. Por mucho que me pese, esto lo hago por amor al arte y tengo otras obligaciones ineludibles que me obligan a postergar la actualización de los fics._

_Respecto a la continuación, espero no tardar demasiado tiempo, pues ya tengo parte del primer capítulo. Eso sí, a mediados de febrero tengo un examen importantísimo, no pidáis milagros. Se llamará _Tiempo atrás: PRESENTE. _XD Ya sé que me maté con los títulos, nunca entenderé mi escasa imaginación para eso. Recomiendo que me alertéis como autora (no es un contrato ni os compromete a nada, podéis borrarme después!!! XD) para enteraros de cuando lo suba._

_Igual es un poco tonto explicar la última frase, pero por si acaso: _Déjà vu_, término francés que significa "ya visto", alude a la sensación de haber vivido algún suceso nuevo con anterioridad. Hay múltiples explicaciones sobre este fenómeno, y la más plausible es que el cerebro "grabe" una situación dos veces, dándonos la sensación de que una de ellas es previa, pero no hay nada demostrado y, la experiencia es ciertamente desconcertante._

_Por último, (creo), tengo que agradecer de todo corazón a todas las personas que han seguido la historia, ya fuese desde el principio o como incorporaciones recientes. Habéis sido un gran apoyo en los momentos en los que me sentía más pesimista y me habéis ayudado a mejorar y a centrar mis ideas. ¡Un millón de gracias por todos vuestros comentarios! La lista de reviewers es enorme (abrumadora y probablemente inmerecida), así que os tendréis que conformar con un agradecimiento personal a los que comentaron el capítulo anterior, porque se me olvidarían muchísimos: _DanniBlack, El Collar de Perlas, Yedra Phoenix, elizza malfoy, emeraude.lefey, Rayne Elendil, Mel, Clio84, N.Elektra, Dubhesigrid, misthy sakura agustina, BiAnK rAdClIfFe, yuriangeldeldemonio, Lalix, iRis-- Rocker girl, erini, carla daniela_ (doble!)_, Ilisia Brongar, Earwen Neruda, XxXsofitaXxX, princesaartemisa_ (doble_!), Naemii, Leyla, Viri, Corae, Lilian, Sher-Black, Minette Van Witch Lovette, cisne negro _(y demás, imposible poner aquí ;p),_ Nicole Daidouji, paddyale _y_ Carolyne.Diggory.

_Y ya para acabar (esta vez de verdad), destacar a un grupo de chicas que son mi inspiración y apoyo constante, aquí y en el fic de los Black: **Sig, Corae, Yedra, Nicole...** Alguna me dejaré, pero vosotras sabéis muy bien quiénes sois y la alegría que me dais cada vez que veo un rr vuestro. ¡Un beso enorme para vosotras!_

_Pues nada más, nos veremos, si aún no os habéis cansado de mí, en la segunda parte. Muchas gracias por haber seguido este fic y haber aguantado todos mis desvaríos. ¡Hasta pronto!_


End file.
